Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6
by Devi77
Summary: Here's the continuing adventures of Sam and everyone in the Order as they are reeling from a dangerous attack from the infamous Executive Division that destroyed its main headquarters on Alecrast. Four months later, there is more danger, drama, and discovery as Sam is ready to have his raw power at the ready in times of danger.
1. A Simple Matter of House Arrest

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 1: A Simple Matter of House Arrest**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dean was in his lodging of the makeshift headquarters of the Order as he saw the snow falling on a November morning. It had been four months since my house arrest in the castle as my older brother wasn't too thrilled into seeing me being a prisoner in my own home. He was getting fed up with the three squatters taking over the castle as he got out his binoculars and spotted Aelfric standing near the gate while turning one of the townsfolk away. He was getting tired of the ongoing squatting of the three members of the Alecrian Army encroaching on the turf we had as enough was enough already. By the time he was ready to go inside, he saw Timothy standing in front of him as he wasn't too thrilled to see three defecting members of the Alecrian Army taking matters into their own hands in this ongoing trouble on the horizon, for it was getting monotonous indeed.

"It's full of crap lately," he said as he put away his binoculars.

"After destroying General Wetzel's ambitions to destroy Alecrast with Project Apollo, Ginryu filed a complaint to Central 46 to cease Marshal Braddock's tirade to keep your brother confined," said Timothy. "She may be doing it for the greater good, but there are repercussions that will bite her in the ass."

"The old bag may keep Sammy cooped up with armed guards all over the castle, but according to the townsfolk here in Kanto Village, every time one tries to talk to him, they get turned away on their asses."

"That's not the only problem, Dean. Some of the people have complained that the three squatters have now increased to four this time."

"That's a pain in the ass to hear about..."

"You should watch out for Meredith Braddock's son, Jethro, and he's the worst in the Alecrian Army in which he even had the gall to put Reiko and the children under lockdown like your brother. He's also a man that is known to break any criminal that has committed any form of crime against the Alecrian Army ranging from desertion to murder. He's the sort of man who even encroaches on those who cross him as well."

"Well, Jethro's got another thing coming if he decides to confine Sam and his family even worse. They have the right to move around outside the castle, don't they? They can't just be stuck in there for the rest of their days all because the wrinkled old crone thinks it's for the greater good. Sooner or later, Sam will end up being a lot more broken than normal after he heard of the squatters putting him under house arrest, but the rest of his family? That guy's a noob and he should get his ass kicked for it, 'cause there are more darker dangers coming and it ain't pretty, either."

Dean was not too happy with the situation around the castle as he went towards a set of mailboxes in which he saw a courier bringing an envelope from the Alecrian Army. By the time he received it, he opened it up out of curiosity as he saw the letter to be a cease and desist order to the squatters who took over the castle from Central 46 itself. It was the court order that was needed as he was ready to show it to everyone in the Council of Elders in a nutshell, for he wasn't about to let the squatters get their way any longer…

* * *

I was in a room as I was being confined for the past four months. Even though I destroyed General Wetzel on the _Sol-1_ , I was trapped in this room as I saw the presence of the squatters coming and going while repelling the townsfolk from ever setting foot here on the castle grounds. Even though I was still in my super-charged form, I hadn't left this room I was in as I mainly did so just to use the bathroom every now and then. There was nothing to do as I mainly stayed in here for the safety of my family in which I saw the mundane problem coming into the room against my wishes. The man himself was none other than a captain in the Alecrian Army as he had the same hair and eyes as his mother, Meredith Braddock. The man himself was a veteran of doing his duty as he wasn't about to let me leave my space for all the right reasons to do so.

"I see that you still come to cause me trouble," I said.

"Don't get too cocky, Sam," said the man as he sat down on the floor where the table was. "You know that we're not letting you off the hook because too many people here have died because of your negligence."

"It wasn't my say at all, Jethro."

"That's _Captain_ Braddock to _you_ , you worm! For far too long, we've seen people dying under the influence of Darbus Toller and the Executive Division in which we can't afford to pawn you off to some backwater planet while the rest of us suffer."

"I never left by my own free will, _Captain_. I left because of the fact that I was in danger of facing scrutiny or death."

"And what about your little soiree on Shiganshina or perhaps on Essos? You stayed there while we, the unified people of this planet suffered under the yoke of Darbus Toller and Tobias Wetzel. Both men were rotten to the core and they caused damage to us in many ways than one. My mother may be a marshal in the Alecrian Army, but I won't be so lenient to those who attempt to steal you away, you got that?" I see Jethro get up as he was ready to leave the room. "Dinner consists of borscht… again, but you're still eating in this room, so I suggest that you do as you're told or else I'll tell my mother on your ass!"

I saw Jethro leave the room as I was left alone for the time being. I hated being in this room as I wanted to be with Reiko and the children right now, but I was forbidden to do so. Staring at the window, I saw the fresh snowfall coming down as it was covering the ground and trees around the castle. Winter came early, but I wasn't too thrilled to be in this room after enduring four months of solitary confinement in this area. When I heard the door open again, I turned around and saw Reiko coming into the room as she was concern about my health and well-being, for she was also not too happy with the squatters getting their way for the past four months.

"I brought you something, Sammy," she said as she had a tray of rice balls and _dango_ with a cup of green tea with lemon and honey. "It's not much, but I heard from the servants that Brother got a letter from Central 46 earlier."

"It's better than borscht all the time," I said as I saw Reiko set the tray of food down on the table.

"We've been in our home for four months now, but we haven't gotten a chance to do normal things outside of it. Even the children are cross with the squatters here in which one of them is making them do exercises in the bitter cold without any breakfast."

"I've seen them being subjected to Taicho's strict exercise regimen, but they can't just be put without any form of fun whatsoever." I went towards the table as I grabbed one of the rice balls and took a bite of it while swallowing after that. "I wonder if Dean and the others are concerned about dealing with the squatters..."

"When I was out there earlier, I saw Aelfric drive Valerie away when she wanted to see us for a long time, but he only listens to Marshal Braddock of all people."

"Hey…, you!"

Reiko saw Taicho standing in the doorway as she was itching to take her out of the room against my wishes. I hated the fact that I was being deprived of the comfort of my family and friends as I had a feeling that there would be trouble on the horizon. I wanted to wander freely in my own home as I was getting tired of the squatters raining on my parade already, for this has gone too far in the long run.

"Marshal Braddock said that there's supposed to be no visitors in this room, you know that!" yelled Taicho. "You may be family, but I know that you'll end up encouraging Sam to bolt the coop and cause chaos in his wake. For four months, we've been doing this for the greater good, but we're not about to let this intrusion slide right now."

"But Sammy wasn't going anywhere right now," said Reiko defensively. "He's been in this room for most of his days and he's not doing too well after the Marshal put all of us under house arrest."

"You think that this is easy? Think again! We're doing this in order to protect you _and_ make sure that no other innocent bystander falls victim to slaughter! I lost my parents during the Army of Cain incident last year and I won't let this happen again by allowing you to run off so readily!"

"You shouldn't be too harsh to a pregnant woman like that," I said as I was getting protective of Reiko. "She comes into this room because she cares and for a while, she's been forced to sleep alone without my comfort for four months."

"That's it! I'm getting the Marshal and she'll do more than just give you a stern lecture. She'll go in and kick your wife's ass whether she's pregnant or not! No one comes into this room except for members of the Alecrian Army, you got that?!"

I was itching to throw something at Taicho, but I was stopped by Reiko as she shook her head in not doing so. Staying my hand, I refrained from causing trouble as I was powerless to do so. The squatters here had the upper hand into keeping us in our home without leaving as they weren't ready to give up anytime soon, for they were the ones who called the shots in this deplorable house arrest that we were under. By the time I saw Taicho leave, I was concerned about the retaliation that was coming as the thought of seeing Braddock here made me worried to the gills.

"I think that you better make yourself scarce," I said as I was concerned for Reiko's safety.

"I won't leave you, Sammy," she said to me. "You've been alone in this room for far too long and I won't let you sulk this way."

"If the Marshal finds you here, then she'll have everyone else here in this castle confined to their rooms. I don't like this any more than _you_ do, but I can't take the risk of seeing everyone else become a prisoner in their own homes right now."

I felt Reiko hugging me as she cared for me deeply just as much as I did the same. Both of us were starved of the comfort of one another as we had to endure yet another day of dealing with the squatters who took over the castle. I even felt at the bulging bump from within her dress as it was growing more healthily, but under the microscope of our unwanted guests. When I saw her get up and leave the room, I was alone again as I continued to stare at the window where the snow continued to fall in the earliest form of winter coming down. Still, I wanted to be free to roam all over the castle without being under scrutiny as I wanted to get out more, but I was still trapped in the room I was in. I was shackled to be in there as I saw the fresh snow falling down in the wintry background. No…, those loathsome shackles would never leave me…, for I just wished them to just go away for once…

* * *

Ginryu was in the front area of the Order's makeshift headquarters near the castle as he stared at the members of Central 46 who were standing at the door. He was getting tired of the squatters taking over my home as he was among the chorus of dissenters who were ready to evict them on the spot. By the time he showed them into the assembly hall, they were greeted by Matsuo and Kazuo as they were also not too thrilled to see the squatters keeping me and my family prisoner for far too long right now.

"I see that Central 46 has finally had the balls to bring their asses here on such short notice," said Matsuo. "For four months, Sam and his family have been cooped up in the castle against their wishes in which the house arrest has gone too far right now."

"Central 46 is here to review the actions of Meredith Braddock and the three accomplices who squatted in the home of one of your Elders," said an elderly man as he was wore a scarf over his warm red overcoat. "Even the gods disapprove of the savior being in captivity in which we're here to reprimand the four squatters for their misconduct after the destruction of the _Sol-1_ and the death of General Tobias Wetzel four months ago."

"Ever since Marshal Braddock forced Sam to be under house arrest, everyone stemming from possible friends and family to some concerned townsfolk were turned away by those four squatters in which a complaint from Valerie Stevenson was the last straw that broke the camel's back already."

"You should tread carefully, Ginryu, for Meredith Braddock is a descendant of Toni Bevell from the Elder Days and you know how that bitch tortured the Sam Winchester of Old after the Darkness spared the Earth's sun long ago. As for her actions, we won't condone them in which the savior must move freely from time to time."

"It's a little risky on your part, Your Honor," said Kazuo cautiously. "Even though Sam is diagnosed with clinical depression, most physicians and psychologists were barred from coming into the castle grounds and that includes the Medical Corps."

"Then that does it… We'll deal with Meredith Braddock and her people, for they have gotten too far into concocting such a deplorable house arrest on an Elder of the Order."

"After this, then we'll deal with Sam in which he'll need the proper medical attention that the squatters have deprived him from. It's a win-win situation, but we're not about to let him stay cooped in his own home forever."

Kazuo's point was made clear as the time to bring the squatters out of the castle was coming into fruition. As for everyone else and the Central 46, it was high time that action was planned to get the squatters out of our home was proof that we also had to pull together in this time of uncertainty right now. The time to act was near as it was high time that the squatters needed to go right now, for their presence has infuriated everyone all over Kanto Village and the Order's makeshift headquarters…

* * *

I was in the bathroom as I was busy cleaning myself in the wash basin. The time in here was the most comfortable as I didn't have to deal with the squatters passing by my room every single day. By the time I rinsed off, I entered into the bathtub as I turned on the hot water as I saw it fill up to keep me warm. I was happy to be in here as it was the only comfort that I had so far, for I still had the mental shackles plastered all over me. When the water filled to the top, I turned off the faucet as I was ready to relax until I saw the door open up. To my annoyance, I saw Aelfric entering as he was most likely to ruin my moment of privacy after being cooped up for too long in my room. Still, he was very annoying as I saw him lift up the toilet seat and pull down his trousers the moment he sat down and emptied himself right in front of me.

The farting sounds that he made were awful as the stench from Aelfric emptying himself wafted all over the bathroom as I opened up the window to let out the awful stench that was intolerable for me in a nutshell. The ginger-haired squatter was there to invade my space every moment I was in the bathroom as he was not about to leave anytime soon, for he was still there bringing in the fumes of his own rectum while I was being stunk out by them.

"You should at least find another bathroom to do your business," I said as I was getting testy.

"Orders are orders, Sam," said Aelfric as he briefly conducted a courtesy flush while sitting on the toilet. "I'm _not_ about to trade thirty pieces of silver just to pawn you off so easily."

"Then you're better off dead for stinking up the bathroom!"

"And do what, savior? Die off to become a ghost just to kill me for bringing on the stench? I don't think so! If you have a problem, then take it up with Marshal Braddock. She's the one calling the shots and no one will stop us from keeping you here in this house arrest!"

"And you waft your fumes at me out of spite, don't you? You think that you can keep me a prisoner in my own home, but you're wrong!"

"Don't try to contradict me! I know that for a fact that if you wander free, then all of Alecrast will suffer from the ongoing war against the Executive Division! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have duties downstairs!"

It wasn't long until Aelfric wiped himself as he flushed the toilet and pulled his trousers back up after he finished emptying himself. When he walked towards the sink to wash his hands, he was ready to resume his duties with the other squatters as he did so and later rinsed them off. By the time he wiped them with a towel, he left the bathroom as he closed the door behind him in which I was alone in my own privacy once again, but I was relieved to smell fresh air instead of the stench that Aelfric gave off earlier. I was happy to have the bathroom to myself again until I saw the window being opened up a little wider while bringing in the cold wintry air. I was ready to close it up until I saw Dean standing on the ledge of the window as he jumped over me and leaped onto the floor.

"Easy there, tiger," he said as he was standing in front of me.

"Dean?!" I yelled as I was startled to see him here. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Me? I'm just here to rain on the squatters' parade here, Sammy."

"If you're caught here, then Jethro will throw you out where you came from."

"Not with Central 46 intervening, he's not..."

"Central 46?"

"The same form of judges who brought out the smackdown on your two harrassers a few months back… This time, they answered in which they're at the Order's makeshift headquarters that looks like a Hobbit built it like the Empire State Building."

"You better make yourself scarce before Jethro comes in here. He's not the type that can be messed with at this time."

"After four months, you changed a lot, Sam. Hell, your hair is still silver after you did away with General Wets-His-Pants at the time. Besides, Kazuo's also here in which he put his foot down after what he heard from the servants."

"Good for him, but if Jethro finds you here, then you're done for. I can't let you suffer from my mistakes right now and I-"

Without warning, I heard footsteps approaching as I saw Dean hide into the towel closet. At that moment, I drained out the bathtub as I stepped out of it and dried myself off with a towel while putting it into the hamper. By the time I dressed up into my nightclothes, I closed the window as I heard the door opening up from behind me. Turning around, I saw Jethro standing in front of me as he was ready to bring me back to my room, but something else put him off for some odd reason. He spotted footprints on the bathroom floor as he was suspicious of what happened here.

"Who was here?!" he yelled.

"There was no one," I said as I was trying hard to defend Dean from scrutiny.

"There's a set of prints that match boots that the Hunter Corps mainly wear all the time, now is someone here or not?!"

"This is my home, damn it; not yours, Captain! You can't just keep me against my will and cut off everyone in my life and that is considered to be making me your hostage to you and your squatter friends!"

"Are you being defiant towards me, Sam Winchester? If you are, then I'm telling Mother and she'll find who is there in this castle! Now, is there someone in this castle or not?!"

I didn't want to give Dean's discretion away as I feared for his safety. I was shaking as I saw Jethro get out his weapon of choice as it was none other than a baseball bat in his hand. He was ready to let me have it as he knocked me down onto the tiled floor. He was ready to beat it out of me as I felt the harsh swing of the bat hitting me in the back and legs. I felt the pain engulfing me as the swinging of the bat caused me to scream at the top of my lungs. I couldn't take it anymore as I just wanted the captain to get it over with.

"Now, I say to you again, Sam," he said as he took another swing at me with his baseball bat. "Is there someone here or not?!"

"And I say to you, screw you, asshat!" I cried as I had tears in my eyes.

"You're hiding someone, aren't you? Where's the intruder at?!"

"The intruder's long gone, Captain! You can't find anything here!"

"Don't lie to me!" He uses his bat to strike me again as he was ready to deal another blow towards me. "You know that I don't deal with liars and I'm not gonna let you get away with harboring an intruder in this castle! I say to you again, was there someone here with you or not?!"

"Jethro, that's enough!"

The angry captain was ready to strike me again until he was stopped by Kazuo as he showed up at the last minute. The Medic General of the Medical Corps wasn't too happy with what was going on here in the past four months as he was ready to let the latter with the baseball bat in his hand have it one way or the other. When I slowly got up to my feet, I was in constant pain as if I was on fire from all the misery that I endured earlier. When Dean finally came out of his hiding place, he saw me to be a wreck after getting hit with Jethro's baseball bat. Anger flooded the latter as he was itching to hit me again until he was stopped the moment my older brother took away his weapon of choice and later opened the window up and tossed it out indefinitely.

"You ingrates!" he shrieked. "This is insubordination to the extreme!"

"Is that so?" said Kazuo. "You may bar everyone here, but you've underestimated the Medical Corps in a nutshell."

"I will have you thrown out at the behest of Central 46 for your insolence, mark my words!"

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but Central 46 has ordered a cease and desist command to stop keeping Sam and his family under house arrest," said Dean.

"There's no proof, so I suggest that you leave before I sic my mother on you and she's also a descendant of the Bevell Family like me!"

"Actually, Central 46 is already here and they aren't too happy with you," said Kazuo. "As of now, you and the other three are relieved of squatting in an Elder's home against his wishes, is that understood? For four months, you isolated Sam and his family in that deplorable house arrest, only to bar everyone from checking up on them after the defeat of General Wetzel. So far, your actions violated basic humanoid rights for the people who live here in this castle, only to stifle them even further all because of what your superior calls 'for the greater good.' If I were you, I suggest that you go quietly before you cause any more disturbances along the way."

We saw Jethro storm out in a rage as I was relieved to see him back off for once. As for me, however, I was happy but broken as I wanted to go back to my room for the rest of the night. Just as I was about to do so, I was stopped by Kazuo as he removed the top part of my white kimono and exposed the bruises that were all over my back in which it made Dean angry at Jethro for doing that to me. He wanted to punch the captain of the Alecrian Army in the jaw for doing that to me as he was getting fed up with the squatters being here for too long.

"Are you gonna be okay to walk?" he asked.

"I just want to go to bed, Dean," I said as I put back on the top part of my kimono.

"Jethro did a number on you, didn't he?"

"I didn't want him to go after you in which he's the worst in the Alecrian Army. I tried to cover for you, but he saw right through me in an instant."

"After all this, it's restraining order time after what you've been through. I bet that you can take Reiko on a date at the ramen stand after this."

"Not this time..."

I hobbled out of the bathroom as I went back into the room I was kept in. When I sat down on the floor, I went towards the futon as I curled myself into the warm bedding and stared directly at the ceiling. I wanted it all to go away as I couldn't take the pain anymore, for it was too much for me to bear right now…

* * *

Braddock was in the main hall of the castle as she saw the members of Central 46 standing in front of her. The judge with the scarf was not too fond of her squatting in our home as he was ready to pass judgment upon her for keeping me a prisoner in my own home for four months. Still, she was in the hot seat as she was about to fight this cease and desist order one slow step at a time in which she wasn't about to let me off the hook so easily. By the time Ginryu arrived, he was pulling no punches as he was also ready to issue the order to get her out of our business altogether, for he wasn't having it for too long right now.

"What's the meaning of this?!" she yelled. "Why did Central 46 come here on a false notice?!"

"Meredith Braddock; you, your son, and two others are charged with unlawful imprisonment under false pretenses that you have placed Sam Winchester, his family, and his servants under house arrest without a court order," said the head judge. "Therefore, your actions have caused you to isolate them even further by keeping them in their home for four months and even barring close friends, family, and other townsfolk to visit them. Are you willing to take responsibility for your actions so far or will you have your military career come to a dramatic halt?"

"I'm simply doing this for the greater good, not keep them as moving targets for the Executive Division and their allies!"

"Is that so?" said Ginryu. "According to Valerie, you kicked out everyone who were desperate enough to make sure that the family here was safe from harm, only to isolate them even further."

"You think that you're so mighty all because you sicced Central 46 on me, don't you, Ginryu Ashizoka?! Back in the Elder Days, my family served the Old Guard and its American counterpart-"

"-Until it was wiped out in 1958. I know the history far too well in which you should look up into the records of Torune Mitani at your spare time. As for Sam Winchester and his family, they're to walk freely as they please, is that clear?"

"You're putting Sam at risk again, aren't you?! Well, the savior needed to be protected from everything, but it all went down the toilet just now! You think that I can accept thirty pieces of silver to pawn off the savior, but you're wrong! Anyway, I've got news for you! You can take your thirty pieces of silver and shove it up your ass!"

It wasn't long until Reiko entered into the main hall and punched Braddock in the face the moment she fell onto her knees. She never punched anyone before, but attacking a high-ranking official in the Alecrian Army was highly unlikely for her as she had enough with the squatters keeping all of us here for far too long right now. When Braddock was back on her feet, she was ready to attack back until she was stopped by a familiar angel who tagged along. It was Gadreel himself as he wasn't about to let Braddock attack Reiko on the spot, for she had it coming sooner or later.

"Back the hell away!" she screamed.

"I won't let you harm Lady Reiko that way," said Gadreel.

"She threw the first punch on someone like me and that is a felony on her record!"

"And you threaten a pregnant woman for punching you in the face?" said the head judge. "That is vile for you to do so and you had it coming when you tried to harm someone who is with child. As for what she pulled, there will be no felony on her record because she is the other half of the Destiny of Worlds and you should respect her properly."

"I warn you to stand down, Marshal," said Gadreel. "For your insolence, you will never be welcome on these grounds again, for the house arrest of Sam and his family has been lifted as of now."

At that moment, Braddock stormed off as she had an escort of Central 46 take her out of the castle. As for the remaining three, they were brought forward as they were in deep trouble for what they put us through in the past four months. Without any further incident, the squatters left as the castle was relieved to be rid of them for the time being. By the time the head judge of Central 46 took his leave, Ginryu remained as he wanted to make sure that I was alright, but he had a gut feeling that the house arrest I suffered from took a toll on my health in the worst way. It was bad enough as the repercussions of the four months of hell were coming to an end soon enough.

"I never punched someone before, but Meredith wasn't about to let us go freely as we pleased," said Reiko. "I hope that Sammy's okay..."

"Sam has been attacked by Jethro Braddock," said Gadreel as Reiko gasps in shock. "I'm terribly sorry, Lady Reiko… If only Sam hadn't endured such torture from that brutal fiend."

"We need to see Sam at once," said Ginryu. "After what he's been through, he's ready to go as he pleases, but for how long? After four months of constant isolation from the squatters, it's about time that action was needed to flush them out one way or the other."

And so, Ginryu led the way as he had Reiko and Gadreel following them up towards the elevator to the floor I was on. As for the further actions, the head honcho of the Order vowed never to allow an incident like that to ever happen again as he put his foot down for the right reason to do so. It was a right move, but the real danger was still at large as the Executive Division was still out there and waiting to strike…, but not now…

* * *

I was dreaming as I found myself in Lucifer's cage once again. This time, I was being trapped above a fiery pit as I was about to meet my end. I was scared for my life as I was bound with the same meathooks and chains that pinned me there in the first place. At that moment, I was being lowered down into the fiery pit as I felt the flames burning my flesh until I woke up in a hospital bed in the infirmary wing. I didn't want to be in there as I had to go back to my room at once in which I feared the worst coming from the squatters. Sitting up, I noticed an i.v. drip inserted into my arm as I was stuck here in this hospital room. I wanted to get back to the room I was confined in as I was ready to get out of bed and back in there until I heard the door open up. It wasn't long until I spotted Kazuo coming into the room as he was concerned about my health, both physically and mentally, for he wasn't about to let me off the hook so easily after that.

"I'm ready to go back to the room I was assigned in," I said.

"Not entirely," said Kazuo. "After what I heard from your family, it's about time that you needed this dire attention before you were toast."

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for two days and you were shaking like a leaf when I dragged you into the infirmary wing. It's a first, but you should be thankful that I kept an eye on you after the beatdown you endured."

"You don't know the pain that I went through, do you?"

"I heard it from Gadreel directly in which he said that you took the heat instead of seeing your family get harrassed further by the four squatters."

"That's not all. Every time I go and take a bath, I see Aelfric coming in here to take a dump while invading my privacy for no reason."

"Perhaps you should be a vengeful spirit and haunt him for all the stinky fumes he made."

"This… house arrest I am under… It won't go away and I can't just bear it for much longer."

"According to Ginryu, Central 46 kicked them out in which your house arrest had been lifted. You're a free man, Sam, so I suggest that you roll in what you have."

"I don't know if I can..." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I wanted to go back into the room I was kept in. "After four months of dealing with the squatters, there's no end to their torment… My life is in shambles after being in that room I was assigned in, only to do nothing but stare at the window all day. I just can't take it anymore… Four months in that room with nothing but a table and a futon kept me confined like you wouldn't believe… They're still there and that captain will go and look for his baseball bat before he gives me another beatdown like-"

"That's enough, Sam. You know that you can't just be alone in a time like this. The house arrest has been lifted and you can go anywhere as much as you wish, so there's no need to worry right now."

"If only it were true… If only if I was out free once again..."

"You've been through enough as of now, so I suggest that you be thankful that you can go freely as you wish. As for the beatdown you went through, the bruises on your back and legs is more than enough to pin an assault charge on Jethro Braddock directly. He may be a captain in the Alecrian Army, but his actions to keep you and your family prisoner in this castle is more than enough to give him the option of either community service or risk losing his military rank. In the end, that assault charge is going on his record after what he did to you, but you're not out of the woods yet. Still, you need to keep fighting or else you'll get lost in the undertow. The Executive Division is still out there, Sam. The war that its leader is still going. As for your actions, you need to recover or else you won't be able to make it to the golden age as promised by what was foretold, is that clear to you?"

I was ready to get out of bed as I was later barred from doing so. Kazuo was adamant into not letting me go just yet as he was concerned about the repercussions that took a turn for the worst. The four months of house arrest took a toll on my health as I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. I simply wanted to disappear altogether after what I went through as the loathsome shackles were damaging to what was put in front of me. The four months of house arrest was a punishment that was worse than death as I wanted to just rot away for the rest of my life. I hated being alive at this time as I was nothing more than just a football that is get thrown and tossed constantly, for there is no end to what I had gone through right now.

"By the way, the winter carnival's coming up in which they're ready to come here without any form of difficulty," said Kazuo. "The children can even participate in a snowball fight after being cooped up for far too long now."

"They can go…, but this moment of happiness will _never_ be for me," I said. "No matter how far I come, I always get pushed back to the bottom..."

"What would Ippei say if he saw you like that? He would be disappointed that you would fall to this low in which you fear retaliation towards your family and friends. As for what you call those loathsome shackles for being cooped up in that room, you and your family are going to spend your vacation elsewhere after the winter carnival."

"I'll think about it, but it won't be easy to agree on it. After the four months of misery, I could never be able to bounce back from what I went through and it still hurts. I endured the torment from Jethro Braddock, only to spare my family and servants so they wouldn't get hurt. Now, I've paid the price for doing so, but it's not easy for me to just be right as rain after being free from those squatters."

It wasn't long until Kazuo fished out a pamphlet as it featured an igloo on the front of it. The pamphlet itself was for the winter carnival as it was coming towards the castle after all this time. Still, I was shaken by what I went through as I was trying hard not to think about it, for I was still scared to death of what would happen next…

* * *

The townsfolk in Kanto Village was getting ready for their winter carnival as they were gathering up their wares and were going towards the castle. With Dean ready to go back to see how I was doing, he was up into trying out one of my famous pies I made during the fair two years ago as he was ready to pounce on the action. When he noticed Valerie with her children in tow, she was glad to see the squatters gone as they weren't about to darken another doorway again for the time being.

"The carnival's back on," he said as he had a smile on his face.

"It's about time that Central 46 got them out of Kanto Village," said Valerie. "As for Sam and his family, they should at least take a vacation after what they've been through. They should need some warm sun just in time to go back towards Essos in the town of Lillium."

"That seaside place is almost fixed, but Ryosuke made sure that nothing else caused harm to the townsfolk there. As for everyone in Kanto Village, it's peachy 'cause we've got fruit pies up the ass in this time of joy."

"You should treat Magda on a hot date when you get your day off some time. It's the best thing that you can do right now."

"Oh, I'll do that, but first, I'm going to the castle to check up on Sam. It's been two days since those asshats got the boot by Central 46 and they're not ever coming back to the castle. Speaking of castle, it's about time that I paid a visit to Sam right away."

And Dean made sure that I was still among the living as he went towards the front yard of the castle grounds. He was ready to see me as he entered into the main house until he saw me up and out of bed from that mess I went through. I was a wreck as I also found it hard to accept the fact that the house arrest I endured was lifted, but the repercussions still remained in my psyche. I wanted to go back to bed for the rest of the day as I didn't feel like talking right now, but it would soon change for me one slow step at a time.

"You look like an asteroid hit you," said Dean.

"I take it that you're up for the winter carnival," I said.

"The townsfolk had an ass full of being turned away in which they were also glad to see the hot-blooded ginger go away for once. As for the winter carnival, it's gonna be a great treat 'cause there's pie all around and it's not stopping soon..."

I had the pamphlet of the winter carnival on it in my hand as I fell to my knees crying woefully. I was a wreck all over as the four months of being confined in the assigned room was hell for me. Dean did nothing but stare at my anguish until he decided to give me a hug that assured me that everything was going to be fine, for this wasn't the end of my very reasons yet.

"It's okay to cry, little brother," I heard him say as he wiped the tears from my eyes. "Just let it out instead of keeping it all bottled up for once. I bet that Reiko's looking forward into taking the kids to play in and out of the castle grounds in such a long time, so I suggest that you go for what is put in front of you, are we good?"

I agreed as I stopped crying altogether. As for the confidence that was slowly growing, I felt assured about a possible joy in this outcome errors as I was trying to get back up to where I was intended to be. As for the possible golden age, it was already looming as it had one hurdle that was in need of crossing over, for there are those who would silence the Destiny of Worlds if I wasn't careful in this ongoing war that the Executive Division started after all…

 **To be continued...**


	2. Tears of the Confined

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 2: Tears of the Confined**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in the same room I was in as I spotted several onlookers setting up their booths for the winter carnival. With the festivities being set up, I noticed them gearing up for the possible snowball fight, but I wasn't into it after all that has happened four months ago. The stigma of being confined had a strong hold on me as I was trying to be more confident in my struggle to stay sane in this time of war. With the Second Galvanic Uprising still going, it was hard for me to function at this crucial time of uncertainty right now. I was nothing more than a nervous wreck as I went towards the futon and curled up in the covers. I was there in the same room as I doing nothing but stare at the ceiling for the rest of the day. I had nothing better to do but to stare blankly as I heard the door open up with some footsteps approaching. I hid in the blankets as I dreaded the retaliation of the four squatters who were kicked out of the castle three days ago as I was shaking with fear until I heard a familiar voice that kept me from going insane.

"Sammy…, what are you doing in this room?"

It was Reiko as she saw me curled up in the futon I was in. She never expected me to be in the same place that I was four months ago as I was feeling the stigma of the house arrest take its toll on my health. Sitting up, I noticed her feeling at the bruises on my back as she found them to be troubling after I got that terrible beatdown in the form of Jethro and his baseball bat. She also felt concerned for my mental health as she was trying hard to get me out of the shell I was in, for it wasn't good at all for me.

"The winter carnival is starting up after the vendors had their tents set up," said Reiko.

"You go ahead…," I said as I had tears in my eyes. "You and the children need this happiness more than _I_ do..."

"You're wrong, Sammy. You may see what is best for us, but you also need this happiness inside of you as well. Besides, Brother wanted you to make him a pie for the baking contest. You already won some ribbons for your apple ones, didn't you? It'll be a fun time for all of us in which we are out of harm's way for now."

I was swayed by Reiko's words once again as I found it hard to say no to her at this time. She was determined to prevent me from staying in my confinement. Getting up from the futon, I was on my feet as I felt the cold air from outside blowing as the bottom of my kimono revealed the bruises on my legs where Jethro hit me with a baseball bat three days prior. Reiko knew of the pain I had to endure as she realized that I had to take the heat in order to shield her and the children from the captain's wrath in the past four months. I had my reasons to keep everyone out of harm's way as there was a price for what I went through, for it was the worst time that I had in a while…

* * *

Kevin was busy overseeing the detail of everyone in the castle as the winter carnival was getting set up without any form of difficulty. After being barred by the four squatters for four monhs, he was glad to be here in our home as he also wanted to keep the peace inside and outside the castle grounds. With many people getting their booths set up, it was colorful as everything ranged from coats to food as it was going to be a great weekend to keep the winter carnival going. Just as he was about to go inside of the main house, he saw one of the four squatters approaching as he wasn't about to give up on the crusade that he had in this ongoing war. It was Aelfric as he refused to take no for an answer in which he was about to be tossed out for all the right reasons.

"You know that you can't be here, Aelfric," said Kevin. "After what Central 46 decreed, you still try to make Sam go under house arrest against his wishes again. If Dean saw you here, he'd do more than just kick your ass in real time, so I suggest that you leave before you get caught."

"You don't get it, do you?" he said as he was seething with anger. "Sam is supposed to be watched at all times and _not_ leave his room until Marshal Braddock says so! We all know that if he leaves again, then we lose this war to the Executive Division and others who support those sick people!"

"Oh, yeah; like Sam's in grave danger right now… You and your comrades did a great job into 'keeping the savior safe' by confining him to a separate room away from everyone. You guys even forced Reiko, the kids, and the servants here to be put under house arrest in which one of the townsfolk got pissed off for keeping them cooped up."

"I won't leave until I finish my duty into protecting the savior, so I suggest that you put him back in that room!"

"I'll do that, but I want you to leave or else I'll sic Dean on your ass, is that clear?"

It wasn't long until I was out in the open as I was dressed up in my winter clothing. I was outside in a long time as I noticed Aelfric trying to pick a fight with Kevin. Luckily, the further latter was skilled in combat while under the tutelage of the late Colchuvar as he caught Aelfric's fist in his hand. It wasn't long until he had the ginger-haired soldier pinned to the ground as he was giving him a warning to stay away from the castle indefinitely, for he wasn't letting him off that easily.

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?!" I heard Aelfric shrieking as he was trying to break free from Kevin's grip. "You're overstepping your authority here!" He briefly stares at me as he was desperate to keep me confined in the room I was in for four months. "And _you…_ , you're being put in harm's way in which you will be taken away again just like before by General Wetzel! I say to you again, Sam, get back in that room before I call on the marshal's son so he can beat you with his prized baseball bat to _make_ you listen!"

"I want you to leave, Aelfric," I said as I was deciding to put my foot down. "You have no place here after Central 46 lifted the house arrest that your superior concocted up. As for the rest of the squatters, they're on separate missions in which they won't be bothering me for a long time now."

"Let me tell you one thing, Sam! I'm gonna reach into my hip holster to call Jethro and have him dish out the baseball bat on your ass for disobeying a direct order!"

"You better lay off of him," said Kevin. "You have your first warning, Aelfric, so I suggest that you go quietly or else you'll be reduced to pickled ginger. And for the record, you're a loose cannon in which you fear the worst since your family got killed last year. You simply have this grandeur of keeping Sam put away from outside friends and family in which it left him nothing more than a battered shell. I say to you again, leave or else you will invoke the wrath of those who have gotten fed up with you confining Sam and his family and cutting off the contact and support that they needed."

Kevin released Aelfric as the ginger-haired soldier was on his way towards the gates. After being pinned down, the latter was leaving in disgrace as he later noticed several townsfolk coming in which they were armed with an assorted form of humiliation waiting for him. He was screwed as he saw some of the townsfolk throw their garbage at him in which he was not in fine fettle for what he was doing in the four months of hell that he and his comrades put me and my family through. When Kevin and I saw him off, we were glad to see him leaving as we were safe for the time being, for it was a relief for all of us to have a lot of sanity returning to the castle.

"There goes the pickled ginger," said Kevin.

"He may be a loose cannon, but he's also a sensitive one," I said.

"Sensitive? The guy should be put away in the loony bin instead of trying to confine you in that room for the rest of your days."

"He may try to do that, but he can't accept the fact that the edict on the fake house arrest on me and my family was lifted."

"Oh, he'll be lifted alright… to Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa, that is… After hearing reports about how some of the townsfolk were turned away by that acne-prone ginger and his comrades, they decided that enough was enough already. As for the report on invading on your privacy in the bathroom for the past four months, that's creepy in which he even takes a shit while you sit in the tub relaxing."

"He had the gall to stink me out several times, but all I tell him is that I would haunt him for doing so while sitting on the toilet."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Of course it is, Kevin."

We turned around as we saw Reuben arriving in which he wasn't too thrilled to talk about Aelfric and his problems of delusional grandeur. Still, he was a member of the Medical Corps as he had every right to scold us with one of his stern lectures, for he now had a reason to diagnose those who had mental problems. After seeing the drama taking place outside with Aelfric getting trash thrown at him while leaving, Reuben wasn't about to let us off the hook as he had a gut feeling that the fiery ginger who got a bad sendoff was about to reach his breaking point if action wasn't called for.

"You sure know how to treat a sensitive man very well, don't you…, you blithering blockheads!" he yelled. "You should be a bit more sensitive to that man after what he's been through in the past year, but all you do is call him names and amuse yourselves to see the townsfolk throw their trash at him!"

"Maybe they should kick him around a little more," said Kevin.

"Aelfric Gunderson may be a loose cannon, but he's also suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, which is a debilitating illness that affects him since he saw Darbus and his soulless dolls arrive in his hometown of Piper Canyon go there and slaughter his family and those who had Jewish or Roma blood in their veins. He is scared to death of seeing another slaughter in front of him in which his actions were motivated by what he saw in front of him."

"Let me remind you that because of him and his comrades that I was confined in an empty room for four months when they concocted up that house arrest on me and my family, Reuben," I said as I was getting testy. "Therefore, I'll be lenient just this once, but if I see him again, I will put him in a body cast if he tries to turn everyone we trust away, including our friends and family."

"The guy's nuts, but he's also someone who suffered a lot worse when he lost his family at the hands of Darbus Toller. Therefore, he's like you, but he doesn't have clinical depression like _you_ do."

At that moment, we saw Reuben go inside of the main house as we were still not too happy with what Aelfric pulled earlier. Still, there would be a time when the ginger-haired soldier would end up going sideways if he continued to stick to the house arrest that he put me through for four months, for he wasn't getting away scott-free anytime soon…

* * *

Dirk was outside as he came home from school with Kanna, Gyatso, and Carly in tow. For once, all four of the older children were happy to see the four squatters gone as they were on their way home to see the winter carnival at the castle. It was a relief to be free as they stopped near the statues leading towards Kripke Shrine as they saw a mound of snow piling up. It was a great chance to have them play instead of being on a strict exercise regimen in the four months of captivity as they were busy making and throwing at snowballs at one another, for it was a huge relief to them in a nutshell.

"This is fun," said Kanna as she made a snowball in her hands. "I never expected to see snow pile so high before since the time on one of the arks."

"It's better than dealing with the old bag," said Dirk.

"By the way, how's Sam doing?" asked Gyatso. "I know that he didn't want all of us getting hurt from those people, but we need to help him get back on his feet after what he went through to protect us."

"Those meanies aren't coming back anymore," said Carly. "That ginger man is a stinker! He keeps going into the bathroom where Mr. Sam keeps taking his baths, only to poop and let out a stench!"

"Well, Aelfric can suck it," said Dirk. "I hope that Central 46 shaves the ginger hair off of his head… or perhaps dye it blue so he can look like a Smurf."

"You should be more sensitive towards him," said Kanna. "He's already lost his family, but we can't make it a lot worse. Besides, he's not gonna let us be confined anymore since Central 46 showed up and threw him out with the other three."

It wasn't long until they noticed Aelfric getting paint hurled at him by some of the townsfolk as they got fed up with him squatting in the castle in the four months of misery he caused. The sight of the ginger-haired soldier made Dirk give the thumbs-up as he was enjoying this moment in which he got fed up with the latter who helped into confining all of us in the castle for four months. It was the icing on the cake as Aelfric got what he deserved in which he was humiliated to the extreme.

"Nailed it!" yelled Dirk as he laughed with glee.

"That's what you get, you meanie!" yelled Carly.

"I hope that someone's recording this because Aelfric shouldn't be cutting us off from our friends and family," said Gyatso.

"He _did_ have it coming, but must the townsfolk treat him like that?" said Kanna.

"He got a taste of his own medicine, plain and simple." said Dirk as he saw several more townsfolk stripping off Aelfric's clothes while they were also kicking him in the same place where he sits on. "Anyone up for pickled ginger?"

"Isn't that a little harsh?" said Gyatso.

"How could you insult him like that? Don't you have any respect for a sensitive soldier like him?" asked a familiar _Arrancar_ as he was dressed in wintry clothing. "You four make me sick! And you poke fun at a man who suffered from a lot worse! I bet that Naruto or Sasuke would kick your asses all over the place for showing disrespect for someone who suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder!"

It was Noldorin as he wasn't too happy with everyone maltreating Aelfric like that due to what the ginger-haired soldier suffered from. After seeing the humiliation of the latter without his clothes on while having paint thrown at him, he was angry at the children for mocking him as it was deemed an insult to the Alecrian Army altogether. Like anyone who was a member of the Order, Noldorin was a staunch advocate for those who suffered from tragic moments as post-traumatic stress was not a laughing matter at all.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" he yelled. "If Sam saw you mocking someone with post-traumatic stress disorder, he would ground you for your misconduct!"

"Well, Aelfric had it coming!" yelled Dirk. "He kept telling us that Sam's better off confined in a room without anyone trying to steal him! He even took orders from the old bag who ran this mockery of a house arrest on all of us!"

"Listen here, you little punks! How would the four of you feel if you were suffering from post-traumatic stress and a bunch of people were jerking you around like that while some bystanders laughed at _you_ on the sidelines? It wouldn't be fun, would it? Now, go over there and apologize to the man or else I'll sic Central 46 on you!"

"Hey! Go easy on them!" yelled Kevin as he saw the children standing near the mound of snow. "They had every reason to poke at Aelfric after what he did to them during that house arrest four months ago. There's no need to add fuel to the fire!"

"And what about that ginger who keeps getting his ass kicked?! He's already lost his family in Piper Canyon, didn't he?! He's even had nightmares about losing his loved ones at the hands of that fucker who had those artificial dolls in his arsenal! He's been through enough already, so knock it off!"

The children didn't say another word as they saw Noldorin walk into a different direction. When they saw Kevin, they had a feeling that they were in hot water as they were also most likely to be under scrutiny the moment they were going home. By the time they followed Kevin towards the castle, they noticed Aelfric being paraded in the streets as several townsfolk and onlookers were throwing trash at him for being involved in the house arrest from hell four months ago. They noticed him in the nude as the townsfolk were not too happy with him for keeping me and my family away from everyone, for they were ready to let the ginger-haired soldier have it.

"There goes the neighborhood," said Kevin as he saw one of the townsfolk pushing Aelfric down and urinating all over him. "Instead of pickled ginger, let's call this one a ginger twist."

"That's enough!"

The sound of my voice was heard as everyone saw me out in without any incident the moment I stood in front of Aelfric, who was covered in paint and urine. The sight of seeing my aggressor humiliated in a very deplorable way made me feel pity for him as I decided to do the right thing by curbing the aggression that the ginger-haired soldier generated. Even though the townsfolk had the right to humiliate him for taking part in the house arrest that I suffered from, I couldn't leave him like that in such a deplorable condition as I grabbed a long piece of burlap and covered his naked body with it.

"There's been enough aggression for one day," I said.

"But he kept us out from seeing you!" yelled one bystander.

"He had it coming when he kept showing his ass to all of us, including the Order of Letters and his subordinates!" yelled another. "That punk had to be kicked around not only for his arrogance towards us, but for his hair!"

"You may have every right to do that to him by airing your grievances towards him, but covering him up in paint and urine?" I said. "You should behave more humble than you already are because of the fact that he suffers from post-traumatic stress and he kept telling me how he lost his family."

"And what shall we do with him?" asked the bystander who urinated on Aelfric. "Shall we take his sorry ass to Efrafa so that the orderlies can make ginger snaps out of him?

"First, he'll be cleaned up in the public bathhouse, then he'll be on his way, is that clear?"

The magistrate here dragged Aelfric out of the public scrutiny as he was led away from the angry townsfolk who got fed up with his attitude in the past four months. When I stared at the children, they were shocked to see the ginger-haired soldier being humiliated like that as they were stunned in their tracks. Still, I couldn't take a side right now as I also didn't want to fall on the level of my aggressors for the rest of my days.

"Let that be a lesson, children," I said to them. "You should refrain from your actions or else you won't get no dessert."

"Well, that ginger dickbag _did_ have it coming," said Dirk.

"After I was out and about, I heard from Reuben about how Aelfric lost his family at the hands of Darbus Toller, only to suffer the traumatic event over and over again. It's not fun, but I he shouldn't be trying to keep us in confinement anymore under false pretenses."

"But that ginger man was being mean to you," said Gyatso. "He wouldn't let us see you in that room that he and those people kept you in."

"I know that I have nothing more than disdain for him, but he got what he deserved after he tried to come here. Sooner or later, he'll learn the error of his ways, but having him get his clothes stripped and have paint splattered on him while being urinated on isn't a way to go right now."

I had a mixed reaction about Aelfric's fate as I still bore a grudge against him and the three others who caused me trouble in the four months of hell I was in. Even though I had to put my foot down, there would be a time when I would overstep my boundaries of being humble to those who rubbed me the wrong way as it would be dangerous for me to do so…

* * *

Aelfric was in the bathhouse as he was getting cleaned up after the humiliation he endured earlier. Sitting in the wash basin, he was scrubbing at his skin as he was trying to get the paint and trash smell off of him. Even the smell of urine all over was the worst on him as he was all soapy with what he used. By the time he rinsed off, he went towards the bathtub as he got into it in which he was soaking in the warm water that gave him little comfort. In that brief time soaking in the bathtub, he was reliving the recurring nightmare that he had as the sound of his family's screams were making his head pound with an intense migraine in it. He wanted it to all end as he couldn't take any more humiliation from what he went through. He couldn't let his staunch conviction to keep me under house arrest fall flat as he also didn't want another form of chaos coming to Alecrast again, for he swore that he would keep me here for the rest of my days.

By the time he got out, he dried off with a towel as he put it into the hamper while dressing in a light blue robe. Just as he was about to get out, he was suffering from the torment of his family's screams as he had blood trickling down his nose. It wasn't long until the manager of the public bathhouse noticed this as he was quick to act while grabbing some gauze to wipe the blood away from his nose.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked Aelfric.

"It's happening again…," he said as he felt the migraine in his head get worse.

"I guess that you're gonna have to go back to the castle 'cause there's an infirmary wing there."

"My family… They're gone… They've been taken away from me..." Tears run down Aelfric's cheeks as he wanted this recurring nightmare to go away for good. "No…, not again… Stop this madness… MY FAMILY IS DEAD!"

Without warning, Aelfric collapsed onto the tiled floor as he was suffering from the traumatic flashback that he had since the loss of his family last year. The bathhouse manager didn't know what to think as he had to do something quick before anything worse happened…

* * *

I was in the main hall as I was on my way towards my office as usual. After seeing Aelfric get a sendoff that resulted in him having trash thrown at him earlier, I still bore a grudge against the latter as I had enough of him keeping me under lock and key. Just as I was about to go there, I heard the townsfolk yelling as I ran outside to see Aelfric being dragged by Reuben and other members of the Medical Corps in a stretcher. Still, I wanted to throw something at him as I had nothing more than disdain for the ginger-haired soldier altogether, for this wasn't over yet.

"What's the meaning of this?!" I yelled. "I told him to leave and he refuses to do so!"

"The manager of the public bathhouse saw him pass out in which he had blood coming out of his nose, Sam," said Reuben. "There's no other clinics open because they're closed right now."

"Get him out of here!" I was getting angry as I was ready to attack without pity on the ginger-haired soldier who caused me such misery. "He doesn't belong here, so I suggest that you take him to the gallows!"

"Let me remind you that Aelfric suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder and the recurring flashbacks that he has are a symptom of what he's going through, so I suggest that you be lenient to him and show more kindness towards him for once!"

"And you bring back this piece of gutter trash just to keep me trapped in that empty room for the next four months?! He's better off in Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa where he belongs… or perhaps the grave!"

"When are you _ever_ gonna forgive and forget, Sam?! You may bear a grudge against Aelfric Gunderson directly, but he's been through a lot worse! Now, if you'll excuse me, we should get him to the infirmary wing where he can be treated, are we good?! It wouldn't kill you to show a little compassion to those who rub you the wrong way, now would it? You can't just resort to this behavior that is unsettling to someome who is deemed to be on the same level as God, so I suggest that you swallow your pride and hurt or else you will end up getting pulled to Hell by a hellhound, is that clear? We live by the term, 'first do no harm,' and you should do the same, for Aelfric Gunderson is on the same level as you due to what he suffers from."

"We'll treat him for now, but if he ever tries anything towards you or anyone else in our friends and family, he will be tossed out on his ass, mark my words!"

I allowed Reuben and his team in the Medical Corps bring Aelfric inside as I had no other choice but to do so. When I went inside, I followed them into the infirmary wing as they took him into an examination room where they noticed the blood coming out of his nose. Even though I overstepped the line into seeing him insulted and have the most horrendous things done to him, I couldn't let him die in the bitter cold, but the wrath of the townsfolk still remained fresh in his mind. He irked everyone for keeping me and my family confined for four months and now, he was paying the price for his mistake as he was becoming nothing more than an empty shell of what he used to be.

By the time I was about to leave the infirmary wing, I heard footsteps following me as I turned around and noticed Reuben not too happy with the anger I displayed. He was adamant into letting me have it as he wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet. He wasn't about to let me out of the scrutiny anytime soon as he was most likely to be giving me another stern lecture that was coming to me, for he was not too happy with what I pulled for allowing Aelfric to suffer from his folly.

"Are you planning to give me another lecture?" I asked.

"Aelfric Gunderson suffers from more than just post-traumatic stress disorder," said Reuben. "He also suffers from frequent migraines as well."

"He got what he deserved when the townsfolk got fed up with him not letting them in to see me, Reuben. He's nothing but a deplorable worm with a confinement complex in which he's not about to stop until he sees me confined and cut off from everyone I care about."

"And you want him out in the bitter cold to suffer for his folly?"

"He had it coming when he and the three other squatters kept me under house arrest! That is unforgivable and I would rather have the townsfolk rip a new one in him instead of being there to invade on my personal space all the live long! And during his first attempt to take me back here, he called the twins little bastards when we were all put in there in the cargo area of his ship. I have every reason to hate him in which he's better off stewing in Hell for his insults."

"That man is a soldier who got dealt with a wrong hand since he saw his family murdered, Sam. If it were you mourning the loss of all of us, you would be suffering the same way as that man who is mainly the whipping boy because of the hair on his head. Instead of hurling insults at him, you should take pity on him after what he went through. In other words, you _need_ to show compassion or else all that anger will consume you if you don't let go of the resentment towards your aggressor."

I decided to go into the examination room as I saw Aelfric dressed in a hospital gown while being laid on a padded bed. I saw him to be in a poor state as I really was overstepping my limits in which he kept crying in pain. At that moment, I found myself in a vision as I saw Aelfric arriving towards his hometown of Piper Canyon. He was glad to see everyone until he spotted Darbus Toller standing in front of him with his artificial creations causing widespread slaughter in all over the town. I saw the fear in him as I followed him to what was known to be his home in which he saw his older brother dead with his head severed and placed on a pole. The sight of it all made me realize that Aelfric was suffering greatly the moment I heard Darbus' voice coming from the kitchen.

It was at that moment that I noticed Aelfric seeing his father killed with a sword through the heart as he was horrified at what he saw. The sight of his mother killed on the floor with her legs spread open was an image that made me want to gag after that as it was unbearable for me. The real terror came when I saw Aelfric spotting Darbus shooting his sisters in the head the moment they fell to the floor in which he was also shot in the shoulder while falling onto the floor and hitting his head. The latter who arrived with his artificial dolls was exuberant as he stood in front of Aelfric when the women in his entourage circled around him only to agree with what he said.

"You Roma trash are all the same," he said as he smirked.

"Yes, yes you are," said the women in unison.

"I just had to silence your friends and family here after hearing them still pining for the false savior who stopped the Elect, but it will all change when I gain status that will shake the entire galaxy."

"Yes, yes it will be true!"

"You bastard…," said Aelfric as he was up on his feet. "How could you do this to my family?! They did _nothing_ to you and you kill them for your own amusement!"

"They were an inconvenience when they said Sam Winchester's name, so they all had to die sooner or later..."

"No…" Aelfric saw Darbus and his entourage leave the pool of carnage in his house as he was seething with anger and grief of what he saw. "Damn you, Darbus Toller! You're dead! You will pay the piper for what you've done! You killed my family! You destroyed the ties that I had…! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

The last moment brought me back to reality as I saw Aelfric shaking from the recurring flashback that he suffered from. There was a hint of guilt about me leaving for Shiganshina as it pained me dearly the moment I saw that awful vision of Aelfric's family murdered in front of him. In a certain way, I now had pity for the broken man as he suffered the worst that was put in front of him, for he needed all the counseling that he could get in this moment right now.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to mock me like the townsfolk did?" he said to me as he opened his eyes. "I deserve to be mocked anyway after what I put you through and now I pay for my mistakes..."

"I know why you suffer the worst now," I said. "You lost your family in which Darbus invaded your hometown for no reason but to wipe those with Jewish or Roma heritage out and bring in his Master Race to thrive in, wasn't it?"

"When I came back home after my tour of duty, I was expecting a warm welcome from my family, only to see them slaughtered… After that, I went after Darbus Toller and those deplorable women who surrounded him, only to see several others in Piper Canyon killed all because of what we were: Jews and Romani who lived here for centuries after we landed here on this planet… All this time, I vowed to find you and keep you here for your own good, but-"

"Do not try to overstrain yourself right now… For the record, I should've helped you instead of living in exile on Shiganshina, but I had no choice. As for what you're suffering from, I'll contact Marshal Calvert and submit your discharge papers so you can get the help that you need. You suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder and it does more harm than good to see you suffer that way. I also get it now when one suffers from what you have, it causes more problems than it should in which one resorts into using drugs, drinking heavily, engaging into risky behavior, and/or having suicidal thoughts. It's not fun and being in the Alecrian Army for far too long isn't healthy for you due to your mental health."

I saw Aelfric get up as he was feeling unwell of what he suffered from. He was ill both physically and mentally as he was in dire need of dealing with the post-traumatic stress disorder that was crippling him to the extreme. By the time he was about to be escorted into one of the hospital rooms of the infirmary wing, I heard footsteps approaching as I noticed Reuben yelling at someone who was not too happy with Aelfric trying to ditch the army so readily.

"You can't just pluck him from the help that he needs!" I heard him yell.

"Aelfric is a soldier and no member of the Gunderson family is deemed a pussy!" yelled a middle-aged man as he rushed into the examination room. "How's it going, nephew? Are you still willing to do your duty for the Alecrian Army?"

"He's in bad shape, sir," I said.

"You don't know who you are speaking to, do you, tree? My name is Arlo Gunderson and I serve the Alecrian Army proudly with duty and honor! When I heard of my older brother, my sister-in-law, my other nephew and nieces all cut down by Darbus Toller, it was hell like walking into a slaughterfest that the Army of Cain concocted up. Yeah, Aelfric suffered greatly with the post-traumatic stress and all, but having him leave the army is a grave dishonor to the family he was born with!"

"No…," said Aelfric as he was shaking with fear. "I'd rather be discharged than go into the battlefield all broken!"

"Listen here, Carrot Boy!" I see the middle-aged man grab the ginger-haired soldier by the scruff of his hospital gown as he wasn't about to let go. "The Gunderson Family have served the Alecrian Army for generations and that's _not_ gonna be stopping us soon! Sure, you lost your folks, but what would _they_ say if they saw you now. They would ostracize and shun your ass, plain and simple, so I suggest that you get your act together and get back in the game. We are fighting a war out here and there's no stopping those people who support the Executive Division and the Tollers in which they've spread into other planets! Are you in or are you on the verge of being-"

At that moment, I used my raw power to stun the middle-aged man who barged into the examination as he was stunned in his tracks. Even Aelfric was shocked to see me defend him in this crucial hour of need as I couldn't let him be subjected to yet another form of traumatic flashbacks that he suffered from. By the time Reuben came into the examination room, I stopped as I saw him fish out a document from his labcoat in which it had the seal of the Alecrian Army on it, for it was a document of discharge that was there for a reason.

"You can't let this continue," I heard him say as he was standing in front of the middle-aged man who was ready to take Aelfric back into the lion's den. "Before you even think about disowning your nephew, Arlo Gunderson, you should take a good look at what his superior procured to get him out."

"A document of discharge?" he snarled. "My ginger-haired nephew really did become a pussy after coming home. Hell, he's gone full-on weakling in the wuss department for not serving his planet and the many men and women who go and bust their asses just to keep it safe."

"You don't know the full extent of your nephew's plight, do you? After a tour of duty, he not only suffers from post-traumatic stress, but from migraines that came from a head injury. He's also prone seizures if he is subjected to much worse trauma than what we know. As for his discharging from the Alecrian Army, he had full approval from Marshal Calvert in which he even had to heed the advice of the Medic General of the Medical Corps as well. It can't continue in which Aelfric's mental health should be put first instead of adding fuel to the fire. You know that his mental state should be dealt with instead of being put on the back burner, is that clear?"

"It's fine by me, but if I see him out and about again, I'm gonna start calling him a pussy for the rest of his days. Serving in the Alecrian Army is a mandatory duty for us Gundersons, but we don't cut and run. Let me remind you that the service of the army trumps any other obligation in the end, you got that?"

At that moment, we saw the middle-aged man leave as I had nothing but disdain for him after belittling Aelfric earlier. Even though I wasn't too thrilled to have the ginger-haired soldier here at first, I couldn't let him take any more abuse that was hurled at him as he was still reeling from the night terrors that crippled him to the extreme. Still, he may have been one of the squatters who forced me to be in a room for four months, but I couldn't hold a grudge against him forever. When I took the discharge papers from Reuben's hand, I looked at them as they were also a court order to go towards a rehabilitation center to help Aelfric's recover from what was done to him. I was also elated that the rehabilitation center was none other than _Chateau de le Mer_ on Essos itself as I was glad that it was there for a reason, for someone who lived near the beach was there to help him recover from his mental state sooner or later.

"Looks like there's been a change of heart here," I said.

"Where am I supposed to go now if not here?" asked Aelfric.

"From what I gathered, _Chateau de le Mer_ on Essos has a rehabilitation center for troubled people like you in which a reinstated member of the Medical Corps is in charge now," said Reuben. "Luckily, she had to be convinced at the last minute the moment Sam ripped off that black armband of shame that she wore."

"It had to be Kotori…," I said. "I'm grateful that she's there to console those who endured dangerous trauma and it won't be the last time that we hear from her."

"Sam!"

I saw Dirk sprinting into the examination room as he noticed Aelfric laying on it. Even though he wanted to laugh at his folly, he refrained from doing so as he wasn't doing too well right now. With all that has happened, I noticed him fish out a letter as he handed it to me. Opening it up, I saw that it was a letter from the Alecrian Army in which my services were needed right now, for it was a grave one so far. Even though I was in house arrest for four months, I had to act as I saw a picture fall from the letter in my hand. Picking it up, I saw the same picture of Aelfric's house in Piper Canyon as it was newly cleaned up and refurnished, but I sensed that the scars of tragedy were refusing to leave right now.

"This house in Piper Canyon may be the ideal setting, but something's wrong," I said.

"That's not all," said Dirk. "I looked up in the papers that anyone who stepped foot into that house and other places in Piper Canyon either end up dead or fleeing."

"Then we'll look at it directly." I briefly look at Aelfric as I was most likely to be taking him to where he had no other choice but to face what was put in front of him last year. "You may suffer from post-traumatic stress, but we all have to face our fears directly. Your home is haunted, but it can also be healed as well."

I was honest towards my former aggressor as I had a mission to undertake in this time of trouble. As for what would happen next, I had to tread carefully as the war that the Executive Division started continues to rage on, regardless of how it ends in the long run…

 **To be continued...**


	3. The Scars of War

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 3: The Scars of War**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a calm night in Piper Canyon as it was also an empty one due to what happened to most of the townsfolk a year ago. With one exception, there were few tourists who came and went as the place was haunted after the slaughter of its Jewish and Romani citizens at the hands of Darbus Toller. In that exception, there was the presence of an Orcress with two High Elf children in tow as they were mostly spending the weekend in that town, but not without any weapons to fight off the vengeful spirits that were there all over. All three were in the same house where Aelfric's family was killed as they had to squat there before going home in the Winterlands, for it was hell in a town infested with ghosts. The Orcress herself was someone from the Farragut Clan as she had the same blond hair and blue eyes like her father, James Farragut, but she had a job to do in order to cleanse Piper Canyon from the ghosts that haunted it. By the time the night settled in, the Orcress herself went upstairs as she was checking up on the two High Elf children that she brought with her in which she saw one of them getting ready for bed.

"You should be prepared if one of those ghosts try to haunt us," she said to them.

"We know, Momma," said the older one, who was a boy. "If any form of monster comes at us, we can shoot it with a .45 if it strikes."

"The shotguns that we got have salt rounds, Cully. They're very useful when it comes to ghosts trying to haunt us."

"Don't forget to salt the windows and doorways," said the younger one, who was a girl. "I don't like this house..."

"Tell me about it… I've learned the ropes from your Grandpa Farragut and John Winchester since I was little. It's a tough life since your daddy passed away, but we live and help to do what is right."

"It's hunting, isn't it?"

"All the same, Hisana; we save people, hunt things, and uphold the family business. For this weekend, we should be careful about this, alright; so you need to stay strong before we get back home, is that clear?"

Both High Elven children obeyed the Orcress as they were ready to turn in for the night. As for what would happen next, it was uneasy as the hunter who watched over the two children in tow was not about to fall asleep yet. All over the house, she was looking for possible flickering of lights and cold spots as she went downstairs into the basement. Out of curiosity, she saw a box of keepsakes near the boiler as she opened them up in which she saw some pictures of a family that once lived here. Picking up one of them, she saw the words, "The Gundersons," written in black ink as it was none other than the image of the family that died in this house, for they needed to cross over before it was too late.

By the time she was about to go and check up on the children, she turned around and saw a bloody mass emerging as it was too horrible to bear. Luckily, she was prepared as she got out her shotgun and fired salt rounds into it the moment it fled, but time was running out fast. With so many stories about how Piper Canyon became haunted was something that needed to be dealt with as action needed to be put in front, for the ghosts were getting too dangerous for their own good…

* * *

I was on a train to Piper Canyon as I had a picnic basket full of food to take with me, but I wasn't alone. Accompanying me was Aelfric as he was dressed in his usual military uniform, but he was coming with me to clarify his tragedy and grief after so long. Even though the winter carnival was still getting set up back home, I still had a job to do as I had to make sure that the dead rest quietly. By the time we reached Piper Canyon, we stopped at a station as we got off the train and were ready to answer the call in this trivial matter at hand. The place itself was mostly barren, but it had a few townsfolk here as it was still reeling from the attack that Darbus Toller committed a year ago.

"Home sweet home, isn't it?" said Aelfric as he stretched his legs.

"There's not much here, but the presence of ghosts still haunt this place," I said.

"It's been a year since I saw my family killed, but the scars I bear still remain. All I hope for is that the ghosts of most of the townsfolk find peace and rest."

"Darbus Toller may be dead, but his influence is never forgotten..."

Aelfric and I went towards the cemetery as we saw nothing more than obsidian gravestones marking those who died at the hands of Darbus and his artificial creations. It was a tragic sight to see as we saw the Orcress standing near one of them while digging a hole with a shovel and placing a tin box of remains near it. By the time she finished up, she stood up as she stared at me in which she had a gut feeling that I would turn up sooner or later.

"Sam Winchester…," she said. "It's about time that you came back here after being shoved off to Gehenna for too long."

"It's been a long time, Teresa," I said. "I also take it that you take on the family business that your father started."

"My brothers weren't too thrilled to follow in Dad's footsteps, but I had experience by helping to save people from what goes bump in the night."

"How could you desecrate and burn the remains in this cemetery?!" yelled Aelfric as he was appalled by the condition of the graves being smaller. "Cremation is strictly forbidden by Jewish and Roma standards, you know that!"

"If any of those ghosts try to haunt you by playing with the lights and bring in a cold spot, you would do the same thing in order to put them to rest. So far, there's not much people here after hearing reports of possible ghost disturbances by many tourists who come and go. Also, I looked into the house I was staying in with my two children in tow in which I saw something in the basement haunting the place. I don't like firing warning shots, but the bloody mass that haunts that place is something that's been scaring off anyone who would rent that house."

I sensed a troubling energy from all over the cemetery as I spotted several more people who lost their lives staring at me in which they saw me in person for the first time. The spirits themselves were suffering as I was there to use my raw power to put them at ease. I was there to sooth them as they were suffering from what was wrought here in Piper Canyon, for they were in dire need of rest in heaven. At that moment, I gave them leverage to go up to where they needed to go to as I noticed that they were leaving quietly. Even Aelfric noticed them departing as this problem was over for the time being.

"They've gone up to Heaven without any problem," he said.

"You did what more than just salt and burn the remains here, Sam," said Teresa as she noticed some of the ghosts being sent up to where they belonged. "It's been said that your gift to sooth those around you is uncanny, but efficient."

"Those people lost their lives, but they will find peace when they get towards Heaven," I said.

"You may have assured them that they're free to be in Heaven, but the house that I'm staying at is in dire need of attention right now. So far, I kept the bloody mass at bay with rock salt while I have been cleansing the house, but what happened in there is so barbaric that no one could go in there and live to tell the tale."

It wasn't long until we saw Aelfric sprinting towards the house that he lived in in his youth and adulthood as he saw it in good condition, but something was wrong. He remembered this house as he stepped inside to see everything all cleaned up in the past year. He may have seen it to be empty, but the scars of what he witnessed would never go away as he entered into the room where his sisters used to sleep in. He remembered the tragedy that he saw as he would never forget what he saw last year, for it was too traumatic to bear until now. When he walked towards the twin beds, he sat down in one of them as he could never forget about how he used to tell his sisters stories before reporting for duty in the Alecrian Army. The familiar pictures of fairy princesses and knights in shining armor never went away as Aelfric never forgot how he helped to paint this room. Just as he was about to get up, he heard the door close tight as he ran towards it to find it sealed shut.

He was trying to get out of there as the terrible presence of ghosts were the strongest that he ever saw before. He was scared of being locked in as he saw a bloody mass appearing from behind. He never saw anything like it before as he was scared to death until he saw it split in two. He was done for until he saw the doors opening up the moment I was in there to save him at the last minute. I saw the bloody mass coming towards us until I used my raw power to change it into the ghosts who were cut off in life. Aelfric knew of them very well as they were none other than his sisters who were killed by Darbus Toller a year ago, for they were staring at him in such a long time now.

"Delia…, Caroline…," he said as he saw them staring at him.

"Big brother…," said one of the ghosts.

"Aelfric," said the other one. "You've come back..."

"I've missed you two so much…," he said as he had tears running down his cheeks. "If only I came here sooner to save you..."

"They've been trapped in this house for far too long now," I said. "It's about time that we put them to rest."

I was ready to allow the ghosts to cross over as they were ready to go. The two little girls that were trapped in this house for the rest of their ghostly lives were on their way to cross over until I saw the lights flickering in which something else was holding them back. I had a feeling that whatever was in the house was refusing to let them leave as the unworldly presence was standing in front of us. I saw it to be a danger that kept the spirits who lived in this house confined as it was in the form of what was left of the tragedy that stood behind. It was none other than a poltergeist as it was haunting the house since Aelfric's family was killed last year as it was coming to cause harm to all of us until we heard gunshots firing at the entity with shells of rock salt.

Turning around, I saw Teresa armed with a shotgun as she was concerned about the state of this house we were all in. When she saw the two ghost girls standing in front of her, she saw them to be sad as they wanted to get away from this place, for they were in dire need of going to Heaven where they belonged.

"You better wrap this up before the entity comes back," she said as she stared at the two ghost girls that were scared to death. "That's the thing that's been keeping them bound to this place, even after I cremated the family's remains."

"You burned their remains?!" cried Aelfric as he was not too happy with what he heard.

"Sometimes, salting and burning the remains of the dead may not work, but there are times when the spirits are somewhat bound to things that won't let them leave."

"Are you saying that they're stuck with what's been haunting this house?!"

"Evil events that occur become so tragic that they become a manifestation of the energy in where they live. This isn't the first time it's happened and it won't be the last one, either. The violence in this house occurred everywhere from the living room to this bedroom. I've been busy trying to cleanse this place before Sybil got here, but this poltergeist is getting stronger by the minute. We better wrap this up before we end up losing a lot worse. When tragedy hits in the home, evil seeps into it in which it leaves wounds that are unable to heal, so we need to stop what's been haunting this place before it's too late."

And so, I used my raw power to allow the two ghost girls to cross over as they left to where they were supposed to go. It may have been a success to bring the two girls up there, but the rest of the family had to be rounded up before they were enslaved even further by the evil entity in the house. When we left the room, we noticed a familiar face coming into the house as she was dressed in wintry garb with a kerchief on her head. It was Sybil as she had a large rottweiler with her in which it was someone who was reborn as a familiar to her. I briefly looked at the dog as I saw a pink collar with the word, "Missouri," etched onto the silver tag. Even though I assumed it to be friendly, I noticed it sniffing at me as she knows me very well.

"Boy, you've gotten more godly for your own good, didn't you, Sam?" said the dog.

"After being out of sight for four months, I had to take a mission sooner or later," I said.

"It seems that I arrived just in time to see most of the bound souls in this town going up to the afterlife, but the true evil exists in this house so far," said Sybil.

"It's about time that you got here," said Teresa as she put away her shotgun. "The entity in this house is getting stronger in which it won't let go of the remaining three occupants."

"The little girls may have crossed over, but their brother and parents will be a tricky one. The Gundersons didn't deserve to die at the hands of Darbus Toller and his entourage, but they will soon cross over once the evil in this house is long gone."

We were all in for a long night as this wasn't over with just yet. As for the terror that is lurking in this house, it was still there as it was waiting for the right moment to strike without warning, for it was desperate enough to hold onto what was left in it…

* * *

Ginryu was on the castle grounds as he saw the townsfolk from Kanto Village getting everything set up for the upcoming winter carnival. After losing the Order's main headquarters, it was tough for most of the members here on Alecrast to find lodgings as the upcoming winter storm was not about to stop anytime soon. By the time he went inside of the main house, he noticed Kazuo bringing in his stack of files on all the patients in the care of the Medical Corps as he was most likely to be taking over the infirmary wing. Still, most of the members of the Order lost their home in the main headquarters, but the stack of slug roe homes and rotgut rooms weren't enough to house most of the four corps soldier groups as housing was getting difficult in this time of need.

"You're invading on Sam's space, aren't you, Kazuo?" said Ginryu.

"The Medical Corps has nowhere to go in this time of crisis right now," he said. "The bulk of the stacked slug roe homes and rotgut rooms aren't enough for everyone at this time."

"And you make your mark into staying here, aren't you?"

"Housing is scarce after the main headquarters was destroyed by General Wetzel four months ago, but there's no need to have all of us put out in the bitter cold."

"Even though Sam may not approve it, but the lady of the house has her say in which she is much obliged to have the Medical Corps staying here. In the end of this compromise, Sam will know eventually, for he's not one that could let anyone freeze to death in this cold."

"The Galactic Farmer's Almanac predicted a freezing winter in which snow will be falling down past the month of March. Therefore, the slug roe homes and rotgut rooms that we have aren't warm enough to suffice right now."

"This isn't the first time that our brethren who are freelance hunters have lost their homes. In the Elder Days during the Leviathan incident, Bobby Singer had his home burnt down and forced to live in the usal empty houses and slug roe homes with the Winchesters of old at the time. Being on the road is one thing, but being homeless is a long-running stigma that plagues us dearly."

"We'll play it your way for now, but if Sam sees this, then he has no other choice but to deal with what is put in front of him. In the end, no one wants to be homeless and being out in the cold is a death sentence for those who scrimp and save just to get by on a daily basis."

It wasn't long until Ginryu saw sever more members of the Medical Corps arriving as they were ready to make the castle their home for the time being. As for what is about to begin here, it was going to be a tough challenge as housing really was difficult for those who served in the four soldier corps groups. It was something that came unexpectedly to everyone who lived around the castle and all of Kanto Village, but it had to be dealt with in a nutshell. By the time Reiko arrived with some fresh meat from the butcher shop in her basket, she was stunned to see the many members of the Medical Corps arriving on our doorstep as they were here to stay for the time being. It was a tough challenge, but it didn't Reiko's spirits yet as she was most likely to be cooking for everyone in the kitchen non-stop while I was away. Even Herschel was stunned to see so many members of the Medical Corps coming here as they were making their mark into staying here in the castle since the Order's main headquarters was destroyed four months ago.

"I've never seen so many members of the Medical Corps coming here to stay before," he said as he had a wagon full of groceries with him. "There goes the neighborhood..."

"The Medical Corps are a huge plus to stay here after the Order's main headquarters was destroyed, but I hope that Sammy doesn't mind when he gets back," said Reiko.

"The only good thing about them is that they're better than those squatters who kept us pent up like chickens. Besides, if the Medical Corps is here, then they can take care of the sick and injured for a while. We _do_ have an infirmary wing, don't we?"

"The infirmary wing is not as big as the hospital area that was destroyed, but the underground areas downstairs have medical beds as well. From the looks of it, this castle is bigger underneath than up from the ground."

"Well, this place isn't like the TARDIS, but from what I gathered, it connects to the large mound of slug roe homes and rotgut rooms next door. It's bizarre, but we all have to live together so far."

It was going to be a long day as everyone in the castle was there to stay after the destruction of the Order's main headquarters four months ago. As for what is yet to come, we all had to stay on our toes as the upcoming winter was still going the moment fresh snow fell to the ground…

* * *

I was outside as I sat down on the porch of Aelfric's house in which I stared at the long winter getting longer and colder. With night settling in, I was ready to go inside as I spotted Sybil outside in which she was armed with a large bag that contained ingredients to help cleanse the house even further. With the spiritual energy getting worse, we had to act quickly as I had a gut feeling that it wasn't the very end of what we observed earlier.

"It's gonna be hell from the inside out," said Sybil.

"The remaining three occupants of this house should also cross over once the evil is cleansed from this place," I said.

"You think that this cleansing is easy, but it's no walk in the park. This isn't the first time that a house has been cleansed like that and it won't be the last. In the Elder Days, a home like this had a poltergeist in the form of the evil that the demon, Azazel, caused. As for the side effects of it, there had been some bad plumbing in which resulted with a plumber losing his hand in a garbage disposal. The worst part is that a single mother and two children were living in that house in which the bad things occurred, only to be stopped by the ghost of the Mary Winchester of Old before she came back to life after the Darkness fiasco."

When we went inside of the living room of the house, we noticed Aelfric getting into the picnic basket that had the food that Reiko made as he was very hungry. The sight of rice balls in the lacquer bowls were still moist and flavorful as they were something that tied us over until our next meal. By the time I got one of the rice balls, I noticed the two High Elven children there as they were getting their own meal in the kitchen as it consisted of roast chicken that was above the fireplace when it was lit. The sound of chicken drippings touching the fire with the flames dancing was something that I was used to during my time at the fort on Gehenna over the years as it was a taste of what I remembered from long ago, for it was an old pastime that was passed onto the mouth of two hungry children on the road so far.

"The chicken itself is first stuffed with potatoes and carrots, then seasoned, and later put on the stick where it's propped up and turned all over," said one of the children as he was busy maintaining the roast chicken. "Momma taught us how to be self-sufficient when we're on the road hunting monsters, but it's for the honor of Dad and Grandpa James. I may have Dad's features due to his powerful Elven genes, but Momma is one hell of an Orcress who kept us in line."

"You're very smart for someone who has followed your mother, aren't you?" I said.

"Ever since Dad passed away, Momma kept us with her in which it was more than likely to hunt things that harm the innocent."

"What happened to him?"

"He died from his injuries after we were attacked by a group of Wendigo," said Teresa as she was busy tending to what was cooking in the oven. "He was there to greet with us, but when he came back to our home in the Marshlands, he saw them coming towards us. Like any other parent or spouse, it was a job for someone who would protect the family from harm in which Gale did the unthinkable by sacrificing himself to stop the Wendigo from attacking us." I see a pendant around Teresa's neck as it was an Elven one that was crafted with skill. "The pendant I wear honors his memory, but his sacrifice will never be in vain. Even his father weeped when he lost his son, but he also sees him up there in the Grey Havens in which his heroic sacrifice will be remembered in the annals of the Order's record books."

"Sorry to tell you this, but the Order's main headquarters here has been destroyed."

"I heard all about it from Sybil. She said that General Wetzel got pissed off not only that he was burned for using you as a weapon, but he wanted more than just reducing this planet to an apocalyptic state without any hope at all."

"That's _not_ all that the late asshat wanted," said Sybil. "The Executive Division wanted to do the same damn thing that Darbus Toller tried and failed at the end. As for their new leader in charge, the bitch in general's clothing is determined to keep those under her foot, including the married men that she sets her goals for in order to screw her way to the top. What she also inherits besides the followers of the Executive Division and Darbus' leftovers is a neurotoxic enzyme that's been secreted from what's between her legs. If one man goes whole hog inside of her, the toxin causes those who get frisky with her to suffer from much worse like seizures and hallucinations. Luckily, Sam and Minara were the lucky ones, but they can't hide from Julilla's crosshairs for long."

I remembered the infamy of what Julilla brought as she was a force to be reckoned with after hearing Sybil's warning about her. I couldn't let myself fall victim to her charms or wit as she was a woman who I despise the most. In the end, Julilla would fall as her power trip would take a huge nosedive if she wasn't careful, for the war that her group caused was getting more intense than normal…

* * *

Later on in the evening after dinner, I was in the room where I sent the twin ghosts to cross over as I sat in one of the beds. With Aelfric sitting in the other one, he was missing his family greatly as he wanted them to be alive again, but they were long gone. The stigma of losing them scarred him greatly as he could never forget about that fateful day that Darbus showed up and killed them the moment he came home from his tour of duty. For a year, he suffered the worst as he wanted to do more than just keep me staying put, for he was just as broken as I was at this time.

"You still feel sad for your family, don't you?" I said.

"My family had Roma blood in their veins, but Dad said that Mom was different to him due to what she inherited," said Aelfric. "Mom was a ginger like me and so was one of my sisters. Most people never expected those like me to be put here before, but we all pulled through as a family. The real shock came is when I looked up the family tree in which Mom was a descendant of the Dean Winchester of Old and an angel who went rogue and died in the further past. Luckily, what came out of that union before the Apocalypse was adopted into a happy family that was normal as pie. It was also when my further ancestors grew from what was put there in which Mom was the last one until she married Dad, who was named Phillip Gunderson. I was the second son, but I enjoyed looking after my brother and sisters when they needed me the most. By the time I turned eighteen after graduating from high school, Mom and Dad always wanted me to go to college, but when the draft board selected me, I took the bait like a fish getting a worm on a hook. I just entered into the Alecrian Army in which I was ready to serve two years of service that was the best three years of my life until it all that happiness came to an abrupt end."

"It was when Darbus Toller came to your town and killed those with Jewish and Roma blood, isn't it?"

"Darbus had no shame when he brought those expressionless women with him. Even the men with the same blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin were there, but they were dressed in gold armor and were armed with guns in their hands. They came out of nowhere in which the bastard who brought them here had a grudge against the people who lived here. By the time I got to my house, my family was killed for no reason. My brother, who was supposed to get married to his girlfriend, was the first to die when I saw his head cut off and put on a stick. Then, my parents got the worst of it in which I saw Dad dead with a sword through the chest face down and with Mom killed while she was also raped for no reason. By the time I got upstairs to see my sisters, I saw Darbus shooting them in the head execution style in which I completely lost it. He even got me in the shoulder in which he wasn't showing any hint of remorse for his actions or what he's done. All he did was simply had plans to repopulate this town with those abominable creations that he had with him."

"Darbus had it coming when his daughter caught up to him and killed him before going to his old homestead on Megiddo. As for the further atrocities that he committed, he killed a close friend of mine in which his death was the last straw to the Order and taking the life of an Elder is a serious crime indeed."

"Darbus Toller may had gotten what he deserved, but when the Garrison Corps and some of my fellow comrades in the Alecrian Army arrived, they saw me to be a broken mess, but Uncle Arlo refused to have me discharged due to the family legacy of serving the military for generations on Alecrast. Every time I tried to get out, I get called weak or being a pussy for not manning up to the Alecrian Army's expectations. I stayed put so I didn't have to be under the scrutiny of how to 'cut and run.' It was also the time that I wanted to get you home so that no other person should die at the hands of those who have no dignity for-"

Without warning, we heard the windows cracking as the glass shattered and was ready to cut us like razor blades. We got away from the upcoming projectiles as they stuck into the wall like _shuriken_ thrown from a ninja. When we got out of the room, we saw the usual activity of the house causing danger as I saw Teresa getting out one of the High Elven children with her. With Sybil sensing further danger, she gathered up Missouri, who was sleeping next to the fireplace, as she was ready to clear out before the poltergeist in the house got too dangerous for our own good. By the time I saw the older one getting out, he had his shotgun with him as he fired at what was coming out of the walls. The presence of what was there became a malevolent one as I saw it getting ready to attack until I noticed a much bigger bloody mass appearing out of nowhere.

The mass itself was fending off what came out of the walls as they have gotten tired of it causing trouble for everyone. With the children out of harm's way outside and with Sybil assessing the situation, it wasn't good as the poltergeist in the house was not about to let everyone, living or dead, leave it before it was too late. Even Aelfric and I were not too thrilled to see the mass from the walls getting ready to strike as we saw it closing the front door and sealing the windows. We were trapped inside of it as there was no hope for us as the poltergeist kept us inside wasn't letting us leave.

"Mommy!" cried the girl as she was banging on the door. "Please, don't leave us all alone!"

"Get back!" cried Teresa as she was at the other side of it. "That thing's desperate and it won't stop until it claims more to its tragedy!"

"Please, don't get hurt in there!"

"We'll slow it down, Hisana. It's the best we can do, don't you think? You and Cully need to be strong when the chips are down, you got that? Your dad would've wanted it from you because we do what we do best and that's saving people, hunting things, and upholding the family business."

"There it comes again!" yelled Sybil as she saw a tendril coming from the wall. "The poltergeist that's been haunting this place is not about to let any of us leave, even if it means by keeping us captive for the rest of our days, which is a pain in the ass to do so!"

"It's like before in Lawrence in the Elder Days," said Missouri as she was staring at me for some odd reason. "Your past self once predicted what I couldn't in which it saved the lives of a single mother and her two children. Maybe you can help calm the hysteria before it gets out of hand."

I stood in front as I didn't want the poltergeist in the walls to keep us even further. I was there to stop it as Aelfric noticed a familiar face emerging from within the walls. He knew it to be Darbus Toller in spiritual form as he had a malevolent grin on his face. He remembered the same aggressor who came forward and killed his family as it wasn't about to let anyone leave this house anytime soon, for we were all prey for the same monster who also did away with Ippei a year ago.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sam Winchester," said the abomination in the wall as it smiled with an evil glee. "It's been a year since I ousted you and yet you change your hair like a leopard changes its spots. Unfortunately, you've been my prey all along even after that bitch of a joyful daughter shot and killed me in space! As for the rest of your motley group of morons, they're all gonna die with you, so good luck getting out of Lucifer's cage in the afterlife…, in Hell, that is..."

"You can't keep us here for much longer, Darbus," I said. "You know that you've outlived your glory on the misery of others, so I suggest that you leave us be before you get us all pissed off."

"The Executive Division will make short work of everything where I left off and no one is gonna stop them anytime soon. Therefore…, the galaxy belongs to me and no one will oppose me in the end..."

I spotted another tendril as I caught it in my hand. I wasn't afraid of Darbus Toller's evil aura all over the house as I wasn't afraid of him. Just as I was about to use my raw power on the entity in front of me, another tendril came out of the wall as it was ready to strike until Aelfric ran and pushed me out of the way. He was caught in the tendril's grip as he was struggling to get free until he saw the bloody mass coming forward and releasing him from the entity's grasp. Anger flooded what was left of Darbus' evil aura as it was ready to attack until the bloody mass turned into three and blocked off the tendrils that were about to get in our way.

The bloody mass turned into the three fallen family members that died as they were willing to protect Aelfric from harm, for they were family who stood together when the times were tough. The evil entity was not too happy with what was put in front of it as the tendrils were getting ready to attack again, only to be disintegrated by my raw power at my disposal. I saw it to be weakened as I had a chance to strike it directly, for I wasn't about to be intimidated by what was made from the evil that Darbus Toller wrought. I had to stop this evil as it was starting to get on the defensive. It was getting stronger as I was trying to hold it at bay until Aelfric stood firm the moment he had an unusual aura glowing around him. He was awakening as a Nephilim as he didn't want me to fall flat, for he was getting fed up with the evil aura that was keeping his fallen loved ones at bay. With the others closing their eyes, they heard a familiar high-pitched sound that emanated from most angels as it was a saving grace to help me rid the evil that gripped this house for far too long.

"Well, you finally sprouted angel wings, didn't you, ginger boy?" said the entity as it was smiling with an evil smirk. "Did I make you mad for some reason?"

"I want you to leave, you genocidal son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Aelfric as he was glowing more brightly than before. "You held my family's spirits here for the last time and now, you'll get your due in Hell!"

It wasn't long until my raw power and Aelfric's angelic aura finished off the evil entity once and for all as we saw the fallen ghosts do the same. When we returned to normal, we saw the three family members staring at Aelfric as they were happy that he saved them from their eternal torment for so long, for they were getting the eternal rest that they deserved.

"Hey, there, Aelfric," said one of the ghosts as it was his older brother. "Long time, no see..."

"Spanner…," he said as he had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you or Mom and Dad… I should've been there sooner or you would've been still alive and Darbus was locked up where he belongs. I'm… so… sorry…, big brother..."

"You already did… Besides, you came back to help us get free of the evil that Darbus Toller left and he had it coming for a long time now..."

"You pulled through, son," said the second ghost as it was Aelfric's father. "I'm grateful that you helped me, your ma, and your siblings go free up to where we belong. As for your duties, they're not done yet 'cause you have a long way to go just to make amends."

"Dad…," he said. "I'll be a better man to help bring our town to its former glory and honor the fallen family that I lost. Wait for me until my time comes..."

"Goodbye, Aelfric," said the last ghost as it was his mother. "We'll be looking after you from up above, for God is welcoming us after so long… Please, stay strong for us, alright?"

Aelfric saw his the rest of his family crossing over as they were met by his sisters who were waiting for them. With the ordeal over, the ginger-haired soldier finally faced the tragedy that haunted him in the past year as he vowed to help those in need while honoring the loved ones that he lost. I was also grateful that he stood firm against the entity that haunted the house as we noticed the others seeing the house free from danger with the doors open while the two children came back towards Teresa out of concern. It was a miracle that the fallen family was saved as the entity of what Darbus Toller wrought was no more, for we were breathing a sigh of relief after what we went through. With all of us intact, we were glad that the worst was over as there was no haunting to worry about until the next mission to be exact...

* * *

The next morning, I woke up as I heard the sound of a car engine approaching. Getting up, I looked out the window as I spotted the Impala parked outside with Sybil, Teresa, and the two children standing in front of it. Waking Aelfric up, he was still tired as he was sitting up until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When I walked towards the doorway, I spotted Dean in arctic gear coming in as he wasn't too happy with having Aelfric with me, but I couldn't let this situation get out of hand so far.

"It took me long enough to get here, but you could've left a message, Sammy," he said to me.

"I got a little tied up, alright," I said.

"After getting an earful from Sybil, you and the little ginger that couldn't tackled a poltergeist in this house."

"Hey, I'm related to you guys, dumb-ass," said Aelfric. "Besides, my mom was the descendant of your past self's old fling with an angel in the Elder Days."

"He's a Nephilim, but if he hadn't helped me stop the evil that came from Darbus Toller, none of us would've made it," I said. "Still, he faced his fears and tragedy, but the evil that Darbus wrought still leaves scars."

"Yeah, and we know what happened to Ippei Mitani last year…," said Dean. "Besides, the winter carnival is up and running back home, but you're gonna be in a rude awakening, Sammy."

"What kind of rude awakening?"

"Kazuo's taking up residence in the castle, along with the rest of the Medical Corps. Housing with the four soldier corps groups has gotten scarce and there was no room to fit all of them, so they bunked in the spare rooms that aren't used and are ready to live there."

I had a gut feeling that there would be no end as the fact of having Kazuo and the Medical Corps staying in the castle was both a blessing and a curse. Even though I always wanted to have a quiet castle, I couldn't turn down the Medical Corps quietly as they had no place to live at right now. By the time I bundled up in my winter clothing, I followed Dean and Aelfric downstairs as they were on their way outside where the Impala was parked. Luckily, we were all alive as I noticed Teresa and the two children in her care getting ready to take their leave as they had a train to catch.

"It's about time that you guys got up," she said. "It's a godsend that you saved the souls of this town after what they went through."

"You've come a long way, Teresa," said Dean. "I bet that you and Gale had a thing long before Sammy and I were shipped off to Gehenna all those years ago. Time flies when you grow up and get married, but you're stuck with it."

"Gale never made it after he lost his life battling Wendigo, Dean. Still, I fight the good fight, even if it means by bringing Cully and Hisana with me."

"Before you all of you Iron Johns continue to talk, you should take a good look at what's in that empty church across the street," said Sybil. "It might surprise you when you look at it..."

I took no punches as I sprinted towards the place Sybil talked about. It was an old church as I found it to by barren without any priests or parishioners present. Opening up the unlocked doors, I spotted an old mural painted on the wall above a cross and an altar. What I discovered was that there was a picture of me and Reiko watching over everything in the galaxy as it was foretold long before we were born in the first place. It wasn't long until Sybil and Missouri entered into the church hall as they were aware of what was put in front of them, for prophecy was already unfolding in front of us so far.

"There's you in the flesh, Sam," said Missouri. "You've come a long way since you helped to blow up General Wetzel four months back."

"This prophecy may be realized, but it has a long way to go," I said.

"You have doubts about succeeding God, don't you?" said Sybil. "You're afraid that you would suffer repercussions and retaliation from those who worship Him in a false and violent way that He doesn't agree with."

"Even if I become more like a god in my own right, I can't just take center stage and leave others out of it. There are others before me that need to be heard, for I'm just a simple Man of Letters."

"You're more than just a simple Man of Letters!" yelled Aelfric as he entered into the church. "You have all that raw power that helps those in need. You even finished off General Wetzel of all people. That counts for something, doesn't it?"

Without warning, we heard a vehicle approaching as I ran outside to see a mini-cruiser coming into the town. By the time it stopped, I saw members of the Medical Corps coming out of there as they were ready to bring me back home, but for testing purposes. Even Dean was aware as he also had to deal with the same thing as I do as we were in for a much ruder awakening than normal the moment we got back…

"There goes the neighborhood…," he said.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Amid the Bitter Cold

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 4: Amid the Bitter Cold**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I saw the many members of the Medical Corps standing in front of me as they were ready to take me back home. Even with my mission wrapped up, I didn't want to deal with anything right now as I saw an annoying face emerge from out of the vehicle that was parked in which he stowed away to bear a grudge. It was Jethro as he was adamant into bringing Aelfric back into the ranks, but he was still not too thrilled to see me out and about as I was walking towards the Impala. I didn't want to deal with him right now as his presence unnerved me to the extreme, for he was a descendant of the Bevell Family after all. Even Dean and Aelfric weren't too thrilled to see him out here as they wanted to take me away from Piper Canyon and back home before anything else happened. In a moment of concern, Dean had the task of escorting Teresa and her two children towards the train station as he didn't want them to see what was about to happen, for this situation was about to get more ugly than it looked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said as I was getting testy.

"You know why, Sam," said Jethro as he was armed with a new baseball bat. "We're here for Aelfric Gunderson and no one else."

"Is that so?" said Sybil as she came out of the church with Missouri in tow. "You're not here to have him discharged at the behest of his superior, Timothy Calvert. You just wanna add more fuel to the fire by bringing his ass back into the lion's den."

"Silence, old crone! Aelfric is part of the Alecrian Army and a brother in arms! Having him discharged is a dishonor to us all in which _you_ of all people don't realize!"

"That 'old crone' knows more than what you have in your deck of cards, Jethro Braddock," said Missouri. "She's known tragedy since she lost her entire family and yet you mock her and those below you just to make a point here."

It wasn't long as we saw Jethro walking towards Aelfric as he punched him in the jaw. He was not too happy with the outgoing ginger-haired soldier as he wanted him to remain in the military. In a broader sense, those who served in the Alecrian Army were revered for their reputation in the service, but in Aelfric's case, he was getting out of it due to his mental health altogether. He was ready to be discharged as he didn't want to have his mental state go in tatters, but his commanding officer was refusing to budge as he was there unleashing his authority on those who were lower than him. Even with Sybil and Missouri stepping back to avoid the danger, it was much safer to keep them out of the way as I didn't want them to get hurt in this conflict. It was a good call to get them out of the way, but I was about to endure the wrath of Jethro as he was still going at it towards Aelfric while pinning him down in the cold snow.

"You defected, defunct ginger!" screamed Jethro as he fished out a document of discharge papers from his coat. "How dare you consult with the Marshal about cutting and running from your duty to this planet?!"

"He has every right into doing so," I said as I came to Aelfric's defense.

"Is that so? You see here? I have these discharge papers for Aelfric with Marshal Calvert's signature on them, only to have him running away with his tail between his legs!"

"You don't know the whole picture, do you? Aelfric Gunderson suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder in which it debilitates any sufferer after seeing the grave consequences that were put in front of them."

"You haven't learned your lesson, didn't you, Sam Winchester?" I see Jethro putting his foot on Aelfric's face as he rubbed the sole of his boot raw into him. "You still don't get why you weren't supposed to be out and about like that. It's a fleeting moment, but sooner or later, you will see how obedient a soldier in the Alecrian Army truly is."

"Damn it, Jethro," he said as he was feeling the bitterness of the captain's boot on his face. "Leave him out of it! You know that he's there for a reason! Hell, he even helped me stop a poltergeist that haunted my home last night and this is the thanks we both get? As for those discharge papers, I am a free man now and I have to deal with what my post-traumatic stress sums up for me whether I like it or not."

It wasn't long until Aelfric pushed Jethro off of him as he was up on his feet. He was ready to grab at the discharge papers out of the captain's hands, but the latter was too swift for him as he was ready to pin him down until another vehicle arrived. When we noticed Timothy dressed in winter garb getting out, he wasn't too fond with Jethro picking a fight with either me or Aelfric as he was determined to put his foot down. He was there for a reason as he wanted to get Aelfric's discharge papers back, for he wasn't about to let him stay in the military much longer after what he noticed.

"You still haven't learned your lesson, have you, Jethro," he said.

"Aelfric should be courtmartialed for desertion!" he cried as he was still had the latter's discharge papers in his hands. "We need all the help we can get and Aelfric should do his part into serving his planet instead of given the option to cut and run."

"Let me remind you that you still have an assault charge on your record in which you should leave quietly before you cause more trouble on the sidelines."

"I will _not_ be challenged by your bullshit, Calvert! Aelfric's going back in the game or else he'll live the rest of his life in squallor and dishonor."

I noticed Jethro getting ready to use his baseball bat at Timothy as I stepped in and took the hit in his stead. The blow of the bat hit my shoulder as I fell to the snowy ground in which I didn't want Jethro to do damage on either Timothy or Aelfric, for they were two different men: one that is fervent in the military and the other about to go out the door of it. I couldn't let them suffer as I can't let their reputations go down the toilet so readily, for Jethro was itching to make his mark on hurting people with the baseball bat in his hands.

"So, you still stand between me and that lowlife halfbreed of a marshal, don't you, Sam?!" I heard him yell as he stripped off my winter clothing and boots. "You see here?! I'm just getting warmed up to finish off the insubordination that you caused after you rebelled from me and the other squatters who once took over your home four months ago!" I felt my kimono and overrobe being ripped off as I was left only with the white one that I had on. "Now, that you're all chummy with one of the squatters, you try to let him go free from the responsibilities that were put on his shoulders just to serve his planet!"

I was getting another beatdown by Jethro as he was hitting me in the same places again: the back and legs. The pain of it got much worse as the cold added a lot more trouble for me. I was in for the beatdown of my life as I was taking the heat once again for defending Timothy and Aelfric from further scrutiny. I couldn't let them be bullied by Jethro and his rhetoric as I took the heat blow by blow for standing in front of them to take the abuse I endured. Just as I was about to endure another hit, I saw Aelfric rushing towards Jethro as he took the baseball bat away from him. He wasn't about to let me take the heat for much longer as he was getting fed up with the captain for being here.

"Step away, Jethro!" he yelled as he threw the bat further into the cemetery. "I won't let you do your worst!"

"Out of my way, you ginger deserter!" he yelled angrily.

"And you have the gall to come here with the Medical Corps observing everyone," said Timothy as he snatched back Aelfric's discharge papers. "You may be a captain, Jethro Braddock, but you can't force an injured racehorse to run all over the tracks!"

"And you defend that ginger-haired pussy for leaving the military?! What you're doing is a total dishonor to both us and the family he comes from!"

"Let me remind you that he's been suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder," I said as I was up on my feet. "Aelfric has every right to be discharged and he needs all the therapy and care he can get, is that clear?"

Jethro was about to let me have it all over again as I fell into the snow from the pain I endured. He was willing to use more than just his baseball bat until he was restrained by several military members who rode along with the Medical Corps that came here to Piper Canyon. With Timothy staring at him, he was seething with rage as he was ready to strike until he was about to be given the ultimatum in his career.

"Jethro Braddock, you now have a _second_ assault charge on your record," he said. "Don't make this more worse than normal because Aelfric is more than willing to accept treatment for his post-traumatic stress rather than be put into combat much longer."

"You'll regret your choice, Timothy!" he yelled as he was being hauled away into the same vehicle that he came in earlier. "You think that you can hold back a broken soldier when he or she has about had it? Think again!" He briefly glares at me as I was left with bruises all over my body again. "As for _you…_ Oh, I never forgot about _you_ , Sam… Your purpose as being the savior to us is wearing thin all because you prefer freedom instead of security! I bet that everyone's not too happy with you getting into trouble because you _are_ trouble! Day in, day out; your friends and family have bent over backwards all because you have the decency to protect them. Therefore, they've all gave up on saving you time and time again, so I suggest that you do all of us a favor and go kill yourself so we can be a lot more happier. You've been nothing but a burden to us, so I suggest that you pick your self-inflicted death either by poison, jumping off, blade, gunshot, or any other method of killing yourself with. No one wants you around anyway, so I suggest that you crawl away in some dark hole somewhere. As for being in this empty shithole, we should leave, but you're walking home barefoot, is that clear?!"

At that moment, we saw the Medical Corps haul Jethro away for good as I was about to endure my walk home barefoot in the frozen snow. With Timothy disgusted at the captain's behavior, he saw me shivering with cold as fresh snow was falling down. Even Aelfric was not too thrilled at Jethro and his bullying tactics as he didn't want to go back into the Alecrian Army, for he was free to seek treatment after enduring all the tragedy that occurred in front of him. He didn't want any more trouble as he saw me being taken into the Impala instead of walking home, for I was in dire need of rest by the time I got back. I was mangled again as I was taking the heat for protecting the people around me in which I couldn't let them suffer too much like that, for the aftermath was getting insane than normal…

* * *

Dean was at the train station with Teresa and the two children as they were waiting for the train. Even Sybil and Missouri were there as they also had a gut feeling that I would be put under further danger at the hands of Jethro himself. Still, they couldn't shake the fact that they were ushered out of the way as they regretted to intervene on their parts, for this was something that they couldn't let go so lightly. By the time the train arrived, it was ready to pick up everyone who was going towards the Winterlands as they were safe from the awful conflict from far away, for they were safe and that mattered the most. With the two children going in first and Missouri next, Sybil and Teresa were ready to get going as they had to be on their way until their next encounter.

"I've never expected to see Jethro Braddock come out of one of the Order's vehicles, but he'll get another thing coming if he's not careful," said Teresa as was getting out her train pass.

"Jethro's got an assault charge on his record," said Dean. "He won't get far when it comes to dealing with what he calls 'insubordination' on the sly."

"Well, you better get your ass over there and help your brother out before he gets beat even worse," said Sybil as she got on the train. "Sam's a lot of things, but he's not someone's whipping boy."

"Sybil's right, Dean," said Teresa. "I know that Sam takes the heat for getting beat for our mistakes, but you should be looking after him in this crisis. Besides, you're his protector, right?"

It wasn't long until Dean saw Teresa get on the train as it was ready to go out of Piper Canyon. By the time he got back towards the walkway between Aelfric's house and the church, he saw Jethro getting hauled away as he noticed me in my white kimono shivering with cold with a side order of bruises from the latter's baseball bat. Anger flooded him as he was wanting to rip a new one in him, but he had prior engagements first as he saw me in such a battered state, for it was gut-wrenching to the extreme.

"Jethro got you there, didn't he?" he said to me as I was propped next to the Impala. "I guess that the asshat's not over his last stint after he attacked you in the bathroom."

"He was going to hurt Aelfric and Timothy," I said. "I couldn't let him do that, Dean. They're both military men, but they also have respect for what they serve, even if they were-"

"Don't try to talk, Sam!" yelled Aelfric as he was concerned for my health. "You got a beatdown just to keep Jethro away from me and Marshal Calvert, but he's on strike two now."

"We're going home, Sam," said Dean as he opened up the door to the Impala and propped me up on the passenger's side. "Let's get out of here, alright?"

"We better get going before the snow hits worse," said Timothy. "Still, that primitive car that's there isn't fit for travelling in the snow, but it's best that we get into the _Jackal_ before we get snowed in."

"The Impala's got snow tires that can haul ass. Besides, I've driven in the snow before and I haven't slid once."

And so, we all left Piper Canyon as we were going home towards Kanto Village as planned. As for the debacle about my misfortune, I was still shaken up by another beating from Jethro as I didn't want him to inflict harm towards Aelfric or Timothy whatsoever, for the lives of others trumped my own at this moment…

* * *

I was back at home as I was cleaned up, dressed, and placed into a hospital room in the infirmary wing of the castle. I was in a much dire wreck as I heard the sound of people cheering while being entertained by various booths in this year's winter carnival. After getting up and putting on a warm robe and slippers, I felt the sting of Jethro's words filling my head as I found them to be troubling, but true. I really _was_ a burden as I felt overwhelmed by what I heard, for I was itching to hurl out of the window anyway.

" _I bet that everyone's not too happy with you getting into trouble because you_ are _trouble!"_

I didn't want to bother anyone right now as I was walking out of the hospital room and going downstairs where the elevator was. When I stepped inside, I was still sore as I was going all the way down to see the winter carnival briefly. By the time I stepped out of there, I saw several members of the Medical Corps arriving as they were ready to take up residence after the fall of the Order's main headquarters four months ago. I didn't want to give anyone a hard time as I went past the new residents that were living here for a while. When I went outside, I saw several people from Kanto Village and the other adjoining towns from the dirt roads having fun as it ranged from eating contests to selling food and wares to tourists. I saw them to have a great time, but I wasn't going to dampen anyone's spirits as I kept my mouth shut and didn't bother anyone right now.

When I spotted Reiko and the children looking at some journals and books for sale, I wanted to join them, but the words of Jethro stung me to the core as I wasn't forgetting them after what was done to me. I didn't want to be a burden to everyone as it was best that I had to leave out of sight before I was spotted. With the cold chilling me to the bone, I was walking in the snow in my slippers as I felt the wetness from the ground covering my bare feet. Still, I couldn't shake off Jethro's hurtful words as I picked the best way to end my life and that was freezing to death.

" _Day in, day out; your friends and family have bent over backwards all because you have the decency to protect them. Therefore, they've all gave up on saving you time and time again, so I suggest that you do us all a favor and go kill yourself so we can be a lot more happier."_

I felt tears stinging my hot cheeks as I felt the fresh snow falling onto the ground. I was nothing more than a burden that should've been dead a long time ago, but I was there in this constant misery that I got myself in. By the time I was about to go back into the main house, I was hiding in the corner as I wasn't trying to get caught by any member of the Medical Corps that was on duty. I was in plain sight while not being noticed until I was caught by Dunya as she was outside on detail, for she was ready to bring me back into the infirmary wing against my wishes.

"Sam, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked.

"I was checking out the winter carnival," I said.

"In your nightclothes and slippers? You can get pneumonia for being out here for too long."

"You have other patients to tend to, don't you?"

"If you don't comply with returning back, then I'll have no choice but to alert Kazuo about this."

"Let him try… He's busy right now, but I don't want to be a burden to anyone right now."

"Wait! Get back here!"

I was running towards one of the booth as I saw it to be a tent that had a karaoke machine in it with people watching a few townsfolk singing for their supper while hearing the awful instrumental in the background. It wasn't long until I noticed Dean going up next as he was ready to sing "Wanted Dead or Alive" the moment the music started up. He was the better bet as I was hearing him getting ready to bellow out his best until he spotted me watching in the crowd.

"How's it going, Sammy?" I heard him say as he was testing the microphone in his hand. "Are you feeling a bit better after what you went through?"

"I was about to leave," I said.

"C'mon, when was the last time you actually sang karaoke?"

"I was _never_ good at karaoke!"

"Can't you help the guy sing for his supper?" asked a Dwarf tourist as he was sitting up front.

"I would, but I don't want to be a burden right now..."

I was ready to leave as I didn't want to cause an uproar on the horizon. I didn't want to cause any trouble as I was ready to go back into the main house and sulk in the infirmary wing. Just as I was about to do so, I felt a foot clamping down my long hair as I turned around and noticed Kazuo in the audience with a sour look on his face. He didn't want me to skip the joy that was in front of me as he wasn't about to let me off the hook for very long.

"Your brother needs you," he said to me.

"You know that I can't sing that well, Kazuo," I said.

"You're afraid of tapping into what you haven't accomplished before, aren't you? Look at Dean while the one running the karaoke machine is looking for the song that he needs. He's wanting you to be there for a reason, but you decide to leave with your tail between your legs."

"He's been through enough trouble already! Everyone knows that they all gave up on me for a while now! The only way to see everyone happy is that I end myself so that I won't bother anyone anymore!"

The crowd gasped in shock as they were turning towards me. They never saw me to be suicidal before as they now knew about what I was suffering from. I was shaking as I yanked my hair from Kazuo's foot and ready to leave the tent until I saw the crowd surrounding me to go up towards the stage. I didn't want to go there and embarrass myself even further as I heard the music beginning to start the moment I was ushered next to Dean who was ready to start it off. It was all too much as I couldn't bear so much embarrassment on stage, but when I heard my older brother singing, he was much better than I was as I was just a second fiddle here.

"'I'm a cowboy...' C'mon, Sammy, work with me here!" yelled Dean as he was bellowing out that karaoke tune. "'On a steel horse I ride… I'm wanted...'"

"'Wanted..." I chimed in as I had no choice.

"'Dead or alive...'" we both sang as we were seeing the crowd cheering us on.

We were singing the rest of the song on the karaoke machine as we were keeping the crowd wanting more of what we had. Even though I was awful at singing, I had to stay the course until we heard the karaoke machine get unplugged for no reason with the music dragging slowly like the beginning of _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. When Dunya caught up with me, she was determined to bring me back into the infirmary wing as she was concerned about my physical and mental health. She wasn't about to let me off the hook as she was not too happy with me for running off and out in the cold like that.

"I hate to interrupt your little song, but you should be in bed instead of being outside!" she yelled as she was not too happy with me. "You could get pneumonia for running out like that, especially when it comes to not dressing in boots for walking in the snow!"

"Tell me that you're wearing socks under those slippers…," said Dean as he was staring at me.

"No, I wasn't," I answered as I removed my slippers.

"Son-of-a-bitch..." Dean sees my feet starting to turn blue. "You're getting warm after we get into the house, you got that?"

"I can walk by myself, Dean; I'm not five anymore."

"Sam, you can't just walk alone and tell everyone that you're fine," said Dunya. "Let us escort you to the infirmary wing, alright?"

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone, alright?! I should just kill myself here and now so that you can be happier that I'm gone!"

"That's an oversized load of horse piss!" yelled Kazuo. "If you die now, then eveyone will be lost without you! They will never be able to recover from seeing you end your life like that because you're far too important for us to lose right now! As for those words that Jethro spewed out at you, they're nothing but crap in which he got a huge reprimand from Timothy before he got handcuffed and taken towards an inquiry courtesy of Central 46. You were a lot of things, but you are _never_ a burden, you got that? Now, go back to the infirmary wing in the main house and go to bed. You're still sore from the beatdown you got from that tinhorn captain earlier, but it's not healthy for you to be running around in just your nightclothes and slippers. You have a lot to live for, Sam, so I suggest that you live it to the fullest before you fall flat, are we good?"

I reluctantly agreed as I left the tent and went back towards the main house with my soggy slippers in my hands. By the time I went back in, I walked towards the elevator as I took it upstairs to where the infirmary wing was. When I went towards the hospital room I stayed in, I tucked into the bed I was in as I felt the warmth bringing me so much comfort. The freezing air outside was kept at bay as I was staying in my hospital bed until I heard someone coming into the room. I didn't pay any attention as I was huddling up in bed for warmth, but the stigma of Jethro's words still stung in my mind.

" _You've been nothing but a burden to us, so I suggest that you pick your self-inflicted_ _death either by poison, jumping off, blade, gunshot, or any other method of killing yourself with. No one wants you around anyway, so I suggest that you crawl away in some dark hole somewhere."_

I wanted to shrug it all away as I had tears in my eyes. The anguish I had in the numerous days of dealing with the squatters as I was at my limit until I began to roll off the bed. I was a mess for taking the heat as I began to cry out in both pain and sadness. I was at the end of my rope as I had so much on my hands, for I bore the bruises just to prevent Jethro from causing trouble towards my family and servants in the past four months or so. Turning around, I spotted Aelfric as he was concerned about my mental state, for he wanted to use his angelic powers to heal me from what I suffered from earlier.

"You shouldn't be shouldering the burden on your own, Sam," he said as he was concerned about my well-being. "You may have taken the heat into defending me and Marshal Calvert from Jethro's nasty attack on us, but you need to have us help you from going off the deep end."

"No, don't look at me like that," I said as I wiped the tears from my face.

"Hey, I have angel powers and I can heal you with them."

"No, you should have them… I can't pressure you to use them like that."

"When I saw you being hauled back home, you were covered in bruises from what Jethro did to you while you protected me and Timothy from the scrutiny that we would be under for rooting for my discharge from the military. I can't let myself stay trapped with what I suffer from or else I'll be a prisoner of my own folly. It's not fun, but no one is meant to be broken forever, you know. You have respect for us 'cause we're there, aren't we?"

"I don't deserve to be healed right now. All I need to do is to make sure that my family and friends are alive and safe and that's all that matters."

"If everyone mattered than _you_ did, what will you end up with? You _did_ help me face the terror that I suffered from when I lost my family, didn't you?"

I got up on my feet as I removed my robe and took off the top part of my white kimono. The bruises on my back were more than enough to make Aelfric angry at Jethro for causing this on me. Even though he was partly responsible for keeping me under house arrest for four months, he wasn't about to let the captain get away with what he did as he wanted the latter with the baseball bat to just disappear for the rest of his days. I didn't blame him as he was also wanting to heal the bruises that I sustained while protecting him and Timothy from Jethro's bullying.

"I'm sorry that I had to watch that asshat do that to you, Sam," he said as he placed his hands on my back. "I won't sit on the sidelines anymore! I won't let my post-traumatic stress get the better of me 'cause this abuse is dangerous! Still, I don't care what you say 'cause I wanna heal you with what I inherited so that you can get better and the abuse you suffered from shouldn't define you for the rest of your life!"

At that moment, Aelfric used his new angelic power on my back as I felt the bruises going away from my body. I was relieved, but I couldn't shake the fact that I felt the bitter sting of Jethro's menacing words beginning to cripple me as I was not doing too well right now, for I also didn't want those things that were said to me put me on a pedestal of shame anytime soon…

* * *

Jethro was facing a judging committee from Central 46 as he was shackled in handcuffs with Timothy sitting in the jury box. He was still not too happy with me relishing the freedom I enjoyed for so long as he wanted me to pay for the insubordination that I caused. The disgraced captain was eager to keep me staying put under house arrest at first, but he changed his tune as wanted me to end my life in retaliation for siding with the people who wanted to see me again. With his mother also sitting in the jury box, she wanted him to stay the course into protecting me from the very evil that would use me as a weapon as it was a crucial time to bring me into a further dark hole to hide in. With the head judge sitting on her seat, she banged her gavel as she was ready to bring out the sentence that was given to Jethro for his misconduct, for it was the last straw indeed.

"Jethro Antonio Braddock," she said to him. "You are hereby charged with two counts of assault on the same man you and your three cohorts held under house arrest for four months under false circumstances. You are also charged with contempt not to do community service in which you stowed away in a Medical Corps vehicle that was intended to bring your co-conspirator, Aelfric Gunderson, towards the ship bound for the town of Lillium on Essos. You're also charged with theft of an important discharging document and even causing insults towards Marshal Timothy Calvert and the young man who was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, which is a debilitating mental illness that is highly common in those who have a mental disorder. How do you plead in all this? Do you take responsibilities for your actions or are you defiant to do so?"

"I plead not guilty, Your Honor," he said.

The crowd in the jury box began to react angrily as they wanted Jethro to crawl away in a prison for his actions. Like his ancestor, he was in the wrong when it came to doing the right thing as it was also something that was overstepped in the time of the Elder Days. When he was ready to defend himself from the rhetoric that was thrown at him, the judging panel from Central 46 was ready to throw the book at him as they weren't having it for too long.

"You may plead not guilty, but your actions are _very_ guilty," said the head judge.

"I only said to Sam to go and kill himself, but no one can be charged with forcing someone to do that anyway," said Jethro. "As for the insults that I hurled at Marshal Calvert and Private Gunderson, they were mutual because they were discussing the further latter's discharge from the military, which is a grave form of dishonor to our brothers and sisters who served in it."

"If being discharged from the military with a debilitating mental condition is further dishonor, then why did you tell Sam those words before you were hauled away from Piper Canyon?" said Timothy.

"I only said that to intimidate and get back at him for disobedience towards me and my mother who ran the castle just to protect him and his family from the likes of the Executive Division and others who would take advantage of him."

"Does turning away concerned citizens as well as friends and family constitute of protection? You do the math altogether! As for the beatdown that you gave Sam, he took the heat because he didn't want me or Aelfric to have our reputations get thrown under the bus. Still, he may take the heat for us, but he's got more honor than you _ever_ have!"

"And what about _you_ , Timmy? What about your failed courtship that ended the engagement with Gloria Barnett?" Timothy was stunned to hear that as he was reminded of the failure that he never told anyone about in public. "Did I hit a nerve, Marshal? Your father wanted you to be something other than a soldier, but you followed in his footsteps anyway. Your daddy wanted you to be a pianist like your mommy, but you were too stubborn to stay away from the path that you chose. And for _that_ , you dated Gloria Barnett, but in the end, you chose to remain in the military over the woman who was earmarked into becoming your wife! You may have come from a military family who served in the Alecrian Army for generations, but you should've listened to your daddy instead of taking up the gun and sword while wearing a uniform!"

"Will you put a sock in it, Captain?!"

At that moment, the head judge banged the gavel as she was ready to read the verdict that was about to seal Jethro's fate. It was the final nail in the coffin that caused the disgraced captain to be unhinged as he was most likely to be sent off somewhere that no contact could get to him whatsoever. Even though Timothy felt the sting of the captain's words, he didn't want the failed engagement to Gloria Barnett get the better of him as he was ready to hear the verdict that would put Jethro on the pedestal of shame.

"Jethro Antonio Braddock," said the head judge. "You have been found guilty on all charges in which you will be stripped of your rank, discharged from the military, and sentenced to the Citadel of Silence on Cirith Ungol to reflect on your actions after what you pulled. Therefore, this inquiry is adjourned!"

With the gavel banged again, the judge panel from Central 46 left their seats as everyone in the jury box did the same. With Jethro taken away out of the courtroom, the only two people that were left sitting were Timothy and Braddock, who were both marshals and at odds with each other.

"How dare you send my son to that awful place on Cirith Ungol?!" she cried. "Have you no shame in your actions, Timothy?!"

"Your son had it coming, Meredith," he said. "He may be the worst in the Alecrian Army, but his actions towards Sam Winchester of all people crossed the line. As for Aelfric, he took part in that house arrest that you cooked up, but he's making amends just to make sure that he doesn't get pelted with paint and getting peed on."

"And what about the savior?! Jethro had to keep him under control or else he would get out of hand in all this!"

"And what about having your son telling the revered savior to kill himself and referring to him as a burden that everyone gave up on? I heard his words clearly and they aren't the type that can be taken lightly."

"He has a point, Ma," said a man as he was dressed in a red naval uniform. "Jethro was a loose cannon, but he's also the worst when it comes to dealing with those who rub him the wrong way."

Braddock saw the man in person as he was the most intriguing one who was a part of the Alecrian Naval forces. With the same hair and eyes like his mother and brother, he was a man who kept it cool under pressure as he didn't tolerate words that encourage suicide whatsoever. Still, he was concerned about the behavior of his mother's actions as they were heinous indeed, for this matter was far worse than one ever imagined.

"Wade Molloy, I presume?" said Timothy. "It seems that you have a beef against your brother's actions just like the rest of us. Before your mom married Jonas Braddock, she was married to her first husband; your father, Jacob Molloy; who was killed in a space attack many years ago."

"I'm not too happy with Ma for causing this mockery of a house arrest on a certain savior, but there are reasons that justify her actions," he said.

"At least you agree with me, don't you, son?" she said to him.

"I may agree with you to protect Sam Winchester and his family, but keeping him under house arrest for no reason? As for Jethro's actions for having him kill himself is a matter that I _don't_ condone. I've seen and heard of people under both the Alecrian Army and Alecrian Naval Force commit suicide due to mental issues and it's a heartbreaking moment for those who are closest to anyone who were ready to 'take the easy way out.'"

"Jethro was made to intimidate him, not force him to kill himself!"

"Meredith," said Timothy. "Your son did wrong in order to attack Sam for no reason, but he has that burden to bear whether you like it or not."

"That's _not_ quite all," said Wade. "There had been sightings of two suspicious men in different places: One with a cybernetic arm and the other in black clothing. Both are considered dangerous and caution is recommended. They're out there and so is the Executive Division in which one fears the rise of the Destiny of Worlds and the other wants to grasp the raw power that Sam has for their own lust and greed. It's not a fun job, but we can't let Sam Winchester fall victim nor become a puppet for one's amusement. They're out there and they won't stop until they win this war."

It was one hell of a pickle as everyone had to be on board with what was going on so far. The Second Galvanic Uprising may have started with General Wetzel declaring war on both the Order and the Alecrian Army, but the whole galaxy is in danger as this fight has now spread all over other planets in the Ashizoka System. The war itself was here to stay, but the impact of it all was only the tip of the iceberg to those who would manipulate the Destiny of Worlds to their own warped desires to abuse, for it was getting much worse…

* * *

The next day, I was up and alert as I was feeling better after all the trouble I was in. With the bruises on my back and legs gone, I was out of my hospital bed as I was ready to leave until I saw Kazuo entering into it. He was concerned about my health as he wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet, for he didn't want me to leave right now, for he was not convinced that I was up to full health after my folly from yesterday.

"I'm a little bit better than I was yesterday, Kazuo," I said. "There's no need to add more fuel to the fire right now."

"Dunya said that your feet turned blue in the karaoke tent yesterday," he said. "She even said that you were not doing too well with what Jethro put you through in the past four months."

"He was only there because his mother allowed him to be on the castle grounds… As for the rest of my health, I'm fine in this mess..."

"No, you're not. I heard some of the townsfolk talking about how Jethro kept attacking you all because you allowed it out of concern for the safety of Reiko and the others around the castle."

"I couldn't let them suffer, alright?" I see Kazuo dig into his medical bag as he got out a stethoscope in order to examine me. "I took the constant attacks from Jethro because I didn't want him to sully one's honor, especially Reiko's."

"You care for them too much, Sam. Therefore, you should also care for yourself to the fullest if you want to stay ahead in the game. Now, I want you to breathe deeply, you got that?"

I saw Kazuo beginning to listen to my heart and lungs as I breathed in a sharp breath until I began to cough with a raspy side effect. I felt something slide up my throat as I grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped what I spat up. To my shock, I saw blood on it as I had a feeling that my moment of misery contributed to what I had, for this wasn't my day at all since I was free from my house arrest four months ago. Even Kazuo noticed it as he wasn't about to let me leave my hospital room just yet, for he didn't want me to just get up and leave with something that was more than just a simple cold.

"Your worst fear's been confirmed," he said as he took the bloody tissue from my hand and placed it into a specimen dish. "You have pneumonia, but you need to get some rest after what you've went through."

"At least you're a better comfort than the squatters," I said.

"Aelfric may have contributed to your confinement, but his reason for making amends is his own way of having him on your side in this war."

"Aelfric's supposed to go to Essos for treatment where the house in Lillium is at. His post-traumatic stress may be permanent, but he has to do more to face what is put in front of him."

"For now, he'll get the treatment that he needs, but as for _you_ , you're not going anywhere for a while until you recover both physically _and_ mentally. As for the verdict about Jethro, he's been given a lengthy sentence to the Citadel of Silence on Cirith Ungol for his actions on not only you, but on Timothy and Aelfric as well."

"At least he's not here squatting in this castle. As for the you and the Medical Corps, I'd rather have all of you here instead of the captain who had that baseball bat."

"Kazuo, we've got a problem!"

We heard Dunya yelling as Kazuo left my hospital room to see what the commotion was about. When I followed him out of there, I spotted several soldiers from the Alecrian Army being carted in as they were injured from battle. I had a feeling that the Second Galvanic Uprising would be more trouble than it was worth as this was just the tipping point of our worries right now…

 **To be continued...**


	5. Another Modest Thanksgiving

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 5: Another Modest Thanksgiving**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in the same room I was confined in for the past four months as I was laying in the same futon. What I didn't expect was that I had company as I spotted Reiko sleeping next to me in which she looked beautiful in her nightgown. After what I noticed three days ago, I heard the coming and going of several members of the Medical Corps on call as more and more soldiers are being treated after enduring so much danger on the battlefield. Still, I had to deal with it as the Second Galvanic Uprising wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Sitting up, I stared at the window as I saw the fresh snow falling from outside. Even though the month of November was almost over, Thanksgiving was coming as I wanted to help out, but was barred from doing so, for it was something that I wasn't used to so far. When Reiko woke up, she stayed by my side as she wanted me to be calm in this time of crisis, for this war was not for the faint of heart on the horizon.

As for what I went through, I was mostly laid up in bed after getting a bad case of pneumonia during the time of the winter carnival as I was still on the mend. Even with the aches and pains of what I suffered from, I was barred from doing anything as I was still not doing too well. I also had Reiko to deal with as she was also in dire need or resting up due to the pregnancy that she was having, for she looked more beautiful than anything so far.

"It's strange that we see many people here coming and going, but there's a hint of sadness in those who lost friends in this war," said Reiko.

"Kazuo's having a field day, but we can't let him or the Medical Corps remain homeless," I said.

"It'll be Thanksgiving soon, but it's also our third as a family."

"I remember the Thanksgiving that we had on Shiganshina during our stay in the Dabb Mountains in which I caught and killed a turkey for our dinner. With the vegetables that were grown in the hydroponics lab put all over it, we had a feast that kept us full until Christmas."

"I can't wait to taste the food, Sammy..."

"I know what our new addition will have in which they can get very hungry from time to time."

"I see what you mean..."

I was feeling at the bulging baby bump that Reiko had as I felt the unborn twins moving. I was happy that they were safe as I wanted them to be that way before delivery. It was a moment of happiness that was there in a long time as I didn't want it to end until I heard the door opening up. By the time I was up on my feet, I saw Gyatso coming into the room as he had the first twins in tow. I saw them to be a healthy bunch as they were walking and with personality that were similar to mine and Reiko's mannerisms.

"You brought some company, didn't you?" I said.

"The people from the Medical Corps were busy preparing Thanksgiving dinner downstairs," said Gyatso. "Even Dirk was in there with Kanna helping out with the dinner in which he told them about how you managed to catch more than just a turkey last year and I was still in stasis at the time."

"Don't forget about me helping Reiko!" yelled Carly as she ran into the room. "I helped her make some yummy potato cakes to go with that turkey!"

"Who knows? Maybe there will be potato cakes just in time for the feast, fusspot," I said.

"Didn't Kazuo tell you that you need to stay in bed?" asked Gyatso.

"What makes you say _that?_ "

"I heard him talking about how that captain kept hitting you with his baseball bat all the time in which he even wanted you to kill yourself. I don't want you to do that, alright? I want you to be happy just for Reiko and the rest of us. Even Dean scolded you for not wearing boots during the winter carnival in which you had to stay in bed so that he wouldn't kick your butt in real time."

"I'm feeling much better, but I can't do anything else right now. As for what I have, you are all the most precious in which that will never be taken away, no matter what..."

I was happy to have this time with my family as it was the most satisfying to have them here. It was a great thing for me to happen in a long time as I cared about them more than anything, for they were a great blessing that I had so far…

* * *

Dirk was in the kitchen as he and Kanna were busy making some pies for Thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow. Even they were taught from me and Reiko how to cook, they were also relieved that the squatters who took over the castle were gone…, well, one of them has gone somewhere for treatment, that is… By the time they finished up the pies that they were making, they were placed into the oven as they were ready to be baked. With the timer set for one hour, both Dirk and Kanna were most likely to be checking up on the pies as they also had to be aware of those who would get into the desserts before the real thing starts up tomorrow.

"Making pies is hard work," said Kanna.

"Tell me about it," said Dirk. "Sam and Reiko taught me how to cook and even make pastries both in and out of Shiganshina. We did good, but we're also gonna have to watch out for Dean and we all know that he has a thing for pie."

"I never expected him to have a sweet tooth before, but if he gets a hold of one of them, he'll be in trouble."

"According to what Sam told me, he had some pies baked for the fair two years ago, but Dean took one of them and he couldn't get enough of it."

"He sure loves pie, doesn't he?"

It wasn't long until Dirk and Kanna spotted Dean going into the kitchen as he was staring at the two pies that were cooking in the oven. They couldn't catch a break yet as they didn't want him to steal the two pies that were in there baking. Still, Thanksgiving was tomorrow, but the presence of the Medical Corps staying here was a blessing and a curse all rolled into one as we all had to deal with them sooner or later…

* * *

 **One year ago on Shiganshina…**

Dirk was up and alert as he was in the kitchen helping Reiko and Carly getting dinner done for tomorrow. It was Thanksgiving as it was also a time for family since we were ousted by Darbus Toller three months ago. We all pulled through as a family as we all braved the harsh wintry climate all over the Dabb Mountains for this grateful tradition filled with food and cheer in these dark times. With all the hard work being put into tomorrow's dinner, they were waiting for me as I was out there in the forest catching our food for the next few days, for we were living in the set of slug roe homes that were actually part of a derelict Draaza ship.

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving again," said Reiko as she was busy making potato cakes.

"We may not have the usual flair to it, but at least we're not about to go hungry," said Dirk as he was on hand into making some pies for dessert. "I hope that these things are worth it..."

"We'll make it, but I'm getting worried about Sammy… He's been gone for a long time now..."

"I hope that the monsters in the piny forest don't get him…," said Carly.

"I'm hoping for the same thing," said Dirk. "Sam's been busy since we came here, but he's putting all his hard work into putting food on the table for a while."

"I hope that he brings back a turkey for us to eat! I want him to get the biggest so it can feed us until Christmas!"

It was a blessing that everyone was there as we were pulling through before the long harsh winter that was coming in hindsight. As for the Thanksgiving dinner, it was going to be a humble one as we were thankful that we had each other in the end…

* * *

I was in the forest as I had a carcass of a fresh kill that consisted of a turkey from earlier in which I was going home to prepare it for our meal tomorrow. I was on a roll as I was ready to call it a day until I spotted an oddity that was a very territorial one indeed. The creature itself was a hybrid of sorts as it had the comb of a rooster, the body and red jowls of a turkey, and webbed feet like a duck with four wings instead of two. It was a large monstrosity of a bird as the locals fear it due to the fact that it was aggressive to those who crossed its path. It was known to some as a turducken as it was a hybrid that was rolled into one, but it had an aggressive behavior. Even though I was passing it while going the way I came, I saw the turducken flying towards me as it was getting ready to peck at me with its beak.

The monstrosity was atrocious as it was not letting me pass until I had no other choice but to use my raw power to subdue it right away, but it had other plans. The bird was dangerous as it kept flapping its feathers at me while trying to peck at me with a vicious nature. Still, I had a family to worry about as I didn't want the monstrous bird to get in my way, for its goose was about to be cooked on the sly. Blocking the bird's attacks, I got out my gun as I was about to shoot it as it was getting more aggressive than normal, for it was the last straw indeed.

"May the gods welcome you in the afterlife…," I said.

Before I could fire, my raw power came into play as I used it to tear off the turducken's head the moment it flew into the snowy ground. Even though it was an aggressive bird, it was no match for what I bore as I grabbed my sword and chopped off its webbed feet and plucked its feathers until it was all skin. By the time I gutted it open, I removed the guts as I placed them into a burlap bag with the head, feet, and feathers that were put in there. With a pyre ready to go, I salted the remains as I placed the burlap bag onto a stack of wood while I poured lighter fluid on it and light it with a match. The flames roared as it was sign that the fresh kill was successful, for I was ready to go home again. When I placed the skinned turducken into some tarp and put it into the sled, I was going home after all as I took the pathway to where I needed to get to. By the time I entered into the home with a fresh kill, I made my way into the living room as I took off my boots and removed my coat and scarf while putting them where they needed to go. I was glad to be home as I was going into the kitchen where Reiko and the two older children were at. I even noticed the twins in their playpen as they were watching from the sidelines in which they were getting much bigger than expected.

"I've brought our dinner home," I said as I set the turkey and turducken on the kitchen counter.

"What's with the birds?" asked Dirk as he stared at the two different kills that were brought there for dinner. "Is one of them a turkey or something?"

"One's a turkey and the other one's a turducken. We'll make it work in which we can season them just in time for leftovers for the next few days."

"I'll get the roasting pans," said Reiko. "The clerk from the general store gave them to us in which we can use them to cook with."

"The oven can fit the turkey, but the turducken will have to be cooked in the smelter room where it's linked to the volcano here. This isn't the first time that I've cooked something to feed us all, but it's not the last, either. It's what's been put in front of us so far." I see Reiko get out the spices that she had with her as they were essential for what we had. "The only ingredients for the turducken will be paprika, garlic, sage, and perhaps some sausage that can be used for stuffing."

"Sausage doesn't go with turducken and that includes the spicy ones!" yelled Carly.

"I'll try and make the best of it, fusspot. Besides, Thanksgiving is a holiday that is meant to put us together in times of hardship, for it's also a godsend that family will always be there."

I was making my point as I was ready to make the turducken that was put in front of us. When I placed the turducken into the sink to be cleaned, I was making sure that no loose feathers were on it as I noticed it to be clean without any difficulty. I was good at hunting for my food as I mainly did it to feed my family, for I was happy that I adapted into the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for the rest of my days. By the time I was finished, I grabbed a large roasting pan as I placed the turducken into it in time for cooking towards the smelter room. With some olive oil and some of the spices on hand, I was busy seasoning the turducken as it was rubbed from the inside out while I grabbed a cube of butter to put into and onto the skin. By the time I dressed it with what I had, it was ready to go as I picked up the roasting pan and closed it up with the adjoining lid.

I was on my way out as I was heading towards the smelter room, which was next to the volcano. The place itself was clean as it was maintained by those who had bigger game to make into a full-course meal or jerky on the go. I used it to cook the turducken as I placed the roasting pan into the oven that was over a pit of lava that was hot and fiery from the volcano. By the time I was finished, I went towards the sink near the counter and washed my hands as I was done for the day. The battle against the turducken was a game changer as I beat the odds, only to have my prey be a part of the Thanksgiving dinner spread that would feed my family for days. While I set the timer for thirteen hours, I was there to watch over it as I saw Dirk entering into the smelter room to see what I was up to, for he was mature enough to take on many responsibilities like me anyway.

"You're cooking the turducken in the smelter room?" he said.

"The oven's too big to fit it, so I put it in here to cook," I said.

"Well, Reiko's busy seasoning the turkey that you caught earlier."

"At least we'll have plenty of food for us for the next few days."

"By the way, I wonder how Dean and the others are doing..."

"They're safe, but the bounty on my head will end up putting them at risk. I can't do that in which we have no other choice but to stay here on Shiganshina. It's the most we can do for now..."

Dirk and I watched over the turducken that was cooking as we had our work cut out for us. As for what we were doing, we stood firm into watching our dinner as the big dance was right around the corner, for this was our Thanksgiving dinner with family after all in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

Dean was staring at the oven as he saw the two pies baking in the oven. He was determined to get at those pies as he wasn't about to give up just yet. Just as he was about to stare at the oven a little bit longer, he turned around as he saw me standing from behind with the first set of twins in tow. I didn't want him to get at those pies so readily as I had to usher him out of the kitchen soon enough.

"A watched pot never boils, Dean," I told him.

"Hey, I'm calling dibs on those pies," he said.

"Dirk and Kanna worked hard on making them, so I suggest that you give them a little time before they end up doughy and watery."

"I heard them talking about how you went up against a turducken, which was a hybrid species of fowl that was once generated on Harkonnen before they were transferred to Shiganshina where they bred like wildfire."

"I went up against one of them in which it was aggressive until I used my raw power to decapitate it during my hunt for dinner on the day before Thanksgiving. Luckily, the meal itself was a godsend in which it lasted us a whole week after the first turkey on that day. I'e been thankful for a lot of things, but having my family with me is a huge help when the chips were down."

"You've been one hell of a mountaineer since you lived up in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina last year, but I had to pluck you and your family from your surroundings sooner or later. Living under the wrath of Darbus Toller was the last straw for me in which I was ready to get you home just to rub the bastard's nose in his own piss. In the end, he had it coming when his daughter killed him, but his deplorable legacy lives on in the loopholes that the second branch of his family generate. Even the Executive Division took over production just to be tools for war, but the new leader of it is most likely to be the same queen bitch who had a hand into killing Lentulus and Penelope four months ago and left Minara a widower."

"Even though Minara found happiness again with Mizuwa, he still bears a grudge against Julilla for what she did and the rest of the Order will stop at nothing to put a dent in her plans. She's on the same level as the late general who died from an insatiable lust for more power, but she's a lot worse when it comes to keeping tabs on her victims. She has a point by screwing married men just to make it to the top, but she'll never try to get what she truly wants."

I never forgot about how Minara lost his wife and father-in-law on that day as it hung over the heads of those who saw them hang from the gallows until they lost their lives. Even though the pain from that experience was gut-wrenching, it was also a terrible reminder of what the Second Galvanic Uprising had wrought under the Executive Division and their allies. Still, with Project Apollo averted and Lorelei destroying the _Sol-1_ by taking it from the Ashizoka System and taking it far away into the unknown. Still, the war raged on, but it was also a burden that no one could ever undertake alone, for it was a reminder that no one else should suffer from…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was at my office as I was watching the twins play with their toys near the rocking chair in which they were there without causing any further problem at all. With Thanksgiving going smoothly, we were happy to celebrate this holiday as I was most likely to be getting back to cooking with plenty of people from the Medical Corps staying with us. Still, I had a love/hate relationship with them, but they needed a place to stay as the makeshift location of the Order's main headquarters didn't have enough room to fit them all. By the time I saw the clock strike nine, I gathered up the twins as I escorted them into the elevator in which we were taking the floor to where we needed to get to.

By the time we got out of there, I ushered the twins into the bathroom as I took off their clothes and pull-ups while I was busy cleaning them up at the wash basin. I was also making sure that they were all soapy in which most toddlers get at the fact that they get dirty all the time, but I was gentle with them so far. By the time I rinsed them off, I dried them off as I was ready to escort them into the nursery until one of them opened up the door and sprinted out into the hall. It was Ghimru as he was a go-getter in which he had a little bit of an adventurous streak until he was caught by Gyatso, who had some clean toddler clothes and a set of pull-ups for each twin.

"You know that you can't charge out of there like the Flash without his red suit," he said as he dressed up Ghimru in his pull-up and warm sleeper. "If Sam saw you out here, he'd put you in the playpen."

"He's full of trouble," I said as I had Aora in my arms in a towel. "He has a lot of energy, I can tell you that."

"I never had a full Thanksgiving since I was in stasis, but I'm willing to be here to get all the turkey and trimmings I can get."

"I have a feeling that you will savor it once we have all the cooking done before morning."

"Before I was in stasis, my parents once told me about how at every Thanksgiving, there was a parade filled with music, floats, and balloons. After that, there would be a showing of a dog show followed by a game of football. It's what they told me about before we left for places unknown."

"And that was when I found you in stasis on Shiganshina. You are a lucky boy and I am more humbled to see you here thriving instead of being in further stasis forever."

"Sam!"

I spotted Dunya as she was standing in front of me and the children. As a member of the Medical Corps, she wasn't about to let me off the hook anytime soon as she was most likely to be keeping tabs on what I was doing against Kazuo's wishes. Even though I was feeling better, I couldn't get away from the Medical Corps' radar as I was still under the weather after my brush with pneumonia three days ago. Still, I had to put up with what was there squatting in the castle, but I was also relieved that I didn't have to face the rest of the squatters for now.

"There's nothing more for you to worry about right now," I said as I set down Aora all wrapped in a towel. "Besides, I can't just be cooped up forever after what I went through."

"You can't just say that you're fine after what you came down with," said Dunya. "Kazuo's not too happy with you venturing out into the open like that and you're trying to say that you can hold your own while doing the basics?"

"I gave the twins a bath and that is all, alright? They can't just be running around in dirty clothes and soiled pull-ups forever."

"I saw the bloody tissue in the trashcan while looking for you in your office, Sam. Your folly for what Jethro said to you is more than enough to keep you _shackled_ to a hospital bed if you don't follow protocol and get more rest."

"Gyatso, take the twins into the nursery and don't forget to dress Aora, alright?"

"Is something wrong?"

"You shouldn't hear such grave talk right now, alright? It's not healthy for you to do so."

Gyatso obeyed as he ushered the twins towards the nursery. As for my own predicament, I couldn't get past Dunya as she was most likely to be dragging me back to where I needed to go, for she wasn't having it when it came to be concerned for my health. I was in the doghouse as I wasn't about to get away anytime soon, for I was unable to get free from what I suffered from so far.

"This isn't the time to deal with me right now, Dunya," I said.

"You can't back out on staying in bed a little longer, Sam," she said. "Still, you need to follow protocol and get more rest or else I _will_ report to Kazuo about your behavior."

"I can't just sit in bed forever, you know."

"And what would Reiko say?"

"She's the one in dire need of rest, not me. She's the one carrying another pair of twins and I can't let her-"

"Sammy, please do what Dunya says."

I turned around and saw Reiko standing behind me as she was concerned about my health just like Dunya was. She also wasn't about to let me off the hook as she didn't want me to do too much. It was something that I had to stick to, but my responsibilities for looking after everyone in our family was interrupted by what I was ailing from.

"You know that you can't be up and out of bed after what Kazuo saw," she said.

"But Reiko…," I said as I was concerned for everyone all over.

"Go and get your bath and go straight to bed, please. Otherwise, you won't get a bite of Thanksgiving dinner to eat if you don't do as you're told."

I could never get past Reiko as I had no other choice but to do what I was told so I won't get stuck in the doghouse. Still, I felt concerned until I began to cough with a raspy sound. The mucus that I was about to spit up was unbearable as I fished out a tissue from my pocket and wiped my mouth with it, only to see more blood coming from it. I wasn't out of the woods yet as I had no other choice but to go towards the bathroom and get my bath and later go back to bed. Still, it was a rough day as I stripped off my clothes and stuffed them into the hamper while I walked towards the wash basin. I was busy cleaning myself as I was washing myself thoroughly. I needed to be cleaned as I was most likely to be relaxing in the bathtub soon enough. By the time I was rinsed off, I went towards the bathtub as I got into it while turning on the hot water and putting in the plug. With some fancy bath powder that smelled like ocean flowers put into it with a drop of lavender essence, I was most likely to be soaking in what I was relaxing in as the bathtub was full to the rim.

By the time I turned off the water, I was happy to be in this until I heard the door open with my eyes closed. I assumed that it was Reiko at first, but when I opened my eyes, I saw Dean in the nude with his bathrobe hanging above the towel rack as he was scrubbing himself in the wash basin. I didn't want him in here as he had better things to do other than spend time with me right now. Like me, he had responsibilities as a leader in his squad in the Hunter Corps as he needed to be there for his comrades when the chips were down. When he rinsed himself off, he turned off the water in the wash basin as he was most likely to be bunking in the bathtub where I was, for this was getting more complicated than normal.

"You could've used one of the other bathrooms to clean yourself with," I said as I was getting irritated. "You can't just barge in here and scrub yourself down in the same bathroom as me, you know!"

"I would've done so, but some of the bathrooms here are earmarked for members of the Medical Corps," said Dean as he was ready to get into the bathtub. "After losing the main headquarters, it's every person for themselves and it's not the standing room only type."

"Why aren't you cleaning yourself in the bathhouse? Isn't there any room for it?"

"The bathhouse has been getting full every time I try to relax in the hot springs, but most of the unwanted houseguests take it up. As for our designated room, it has a bathroom next to it, but we all know that it doesn't come with a bathtub, only a shower and I've been wanting to get my bath!"

"You're invading my space!"

"I'd rather get my fix in the bathtub instead of seeing the bathhouse get full all the time."

"Well, you're _not_ gonna be getting in here with _me!_ "

"Tough! Anyway, I'd rather be in here than be under the hawkish eye of Kazuo, so don't be a bitch."

"You quit being a jerk!" I see Dean getting into the bathtub as he sat down with the water starting to overflow. "You can't just intrude on my space all the live long just because the Medical Corps take over the bathhouse! The bathhouse is for _everyone_ , _not_ just for the Medical Corps!"

Still, I didn't argue with Dean even further as we were sitting in the bathtub that fitted us, but we were there in the worst form of bathtimes that ever sprang up. I was outmatched by my older brother's use for invading my privacy as he was there for a reason. He wasn't letting me off the hook after what I pulled three days ago, but he was also fully concerned about my mental state after being isolated under house arrest for four months. He also didn't want me to fall under the pressure of what was going on as I had to have balance between myself and those that I cared about the most.

"You know that you can't just wriggle out of your predicament, Sammy," I heard him say.

"If it's about me wandering around towards the karaoke tent without any boots on, I've made up for what I had," I said.

"It's _not_ the point here. I did a little digging into Kazuo's office and took a good look at the report that was submitted to him. He's no slouch into assessing your behavior in which the beatdown that you took from Jethro Braddock wasn't the only thing, but it occurred on a daily basis in which you didn't want him to cause harm to Reiko and the kids."

"He uses intimidation towards anyone who crosses him, Dean. Still, I took the heat for protecting Reiko and the children from harm and he's also the worst in the group."

"Those bruises you sustained may have triggered a lot more than pneumonia. Even though the little ginger that could came and healed you before going to Essos, the internal bruises remained and Kazuo spotted them in which he recently issued a gag order on Jethro coming back home while doing his time in the Citadel of Silence on Cirith Ungol."

"I've heard of Kazuo talking about it in which it's a place where the worst are sent there to repent for their actions, but it's also a madhouse when it comes to keeping those in any planetary military that have dangerous tendencies in there for the rest of their lives. Even though I don't regret Jethro being sent there, his actions will hit him where it hurts if he doesn't watch his back."

"I hear you there, but you shouldn't be talking about the bad stuff right now. After this, you should focus on all the good stuff while you rest up a little more, you got that?"

"I try not to think about it, but those four months of misery has become hell for me. Even if I try not to think about the bad things, they always seep through, no matter what I do. I know what I suffer from and clinical depression shows no prejudice, no shame, no leniency, or even no mercy. It's just there to throw you into a deep pit and keep you in it. Clinical depression isn't something that can be shaken off lightly and when it gets a hold of you, it won't let go of you."

At that moment, the bell from the hall rang as we both got out of the bathtub after draining the water while drying ourselves with towels. By the time I noticed Dean dressing in his bathrobe, I saw him leave the bathroom as it gave me time enough to get dressed into my nightclothes and go straight to the room I was in. When I got into the futon, I was most likely to be falling asleep again until I woke up just in time for Thanksgiving. I was ready to take that plunge until I heard the door open up and footsteps were coming. I didn't want to be bothered any further as I just wanted to sleep it off before I got another form of misfortune waiting for me on the horizon.

"Don't you have anything better to do than just bother me, Dean?" I said as I yawned.

"Do I look like your brother, Sam?" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice as he was staring at me the moment I sat up to face him. "Dunya told me about how you tried to do some of the legwork in the condition that you're in, but I'm _not_ gonna let it happen again, you got that?"

"I only gave the twins a bath and that was all..."

"It's _not_ only that, Sam. You were trying hard to file and look at reports in your office without no regard of what your health had been through. It can't continue and it's not healthy after what you went through."

"With the war still going on, we all have to pull our weight, don't we?"

"Not entirely… With the winter carnival over, there had been people who have been coming and going on and off the battlefield with injuries and bruises they've sustained. As for what you're going through, you can't just shrug it off and tell everyone that you're fine all because you suffer in silence with what you go through on a daily basis. You need to do more if you're going to become more like a god in your own right. You can't just carry the burden alone, Sam. You can't just tell everyone that you're fine on the outside while you suffer on the inside. The truth hurts, but it's a fact that you can't dodge on the sly. As for your many brushes to care more for the people around you, it's high time that you focus on yourself for a change before you can focus on the rest."

"So you want me to just focus on my own self-interests before the lives of the people?"

"It's better than falling further into a much darker hole than ever imagined. You know that you put others first instead of your own and it's getting old, Sam. You always heard of the same tale about self-love being compared and equated with narcissism over and over again. You even heard of the tale of Narcissus and how he prided himself over the lovers he spurned in which the gods punished him severely by making him stare at the water until he drowned. You need to put your foot forward or else you'll be caught in the undertow. After Thanksgiving, you're going to spend the weekend on Tezuka where they are often being borderlined by the weird. It'll get your mind off of things in which you can even get some scenery to yourself for once."

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I was remembering the bleak time of being in the same room for the past four months. I couldn't shake the fact that I was put here under that house arrest as I wanted it all to go away for once, but it was hell for me. Still, I was trying to have a little clarity in my life as I was also struggling to keep myself afloat in what was put in front of me, for it wasn't easy on the sly.

"I know that you want me to get some scenery for myself, but I've been through enough already," I said as I couldn't contain myself anymore. "You don't know how terrible my daily life was when I had to endure the wrath of the squatters and Jethro Braddock-"

"-Was the worst," said Kazuo. "I know all about him in which he even despises the Medical Corps of all people. It's not fun to put him in a great light, but his motives to keep people under him even caused a rift between him and his half-brother, who is an admiral in the Alecrian Naval Force."

"I bet that his half-brother is much worse..."

"Wade Molloy is one of the most heavily staunch advocates of those who suffer from mental illness and he's also determined to preventing further suicides after what he witnessed. He's a man of concern and he's also had to deal with some of his comrades killing themselves after coming back from the brink of war. He's more gallant than Jethro, but he also runs a tight ship when it comes to dealing with mental illness."

"Good for him, but at least he's not as bad as a certain rotten apple..."

"You're not out of the woods yet because you're starting a vacation after you have this weekend with your family. With the war going on, your mental state isn't fit to be a part of this battle because of what you went through. You can't thrive on being isolated in this room alone in which you've been kept away from your family by the likes of Jethro Braddock and his intolerable mother, who is a marshal in the Alecrian Army. Taicho Tsujimura is part of the military, but her reasons to keep those in front of her with excessive exercise isn't the way to go, especially when it comes to small children. As for Aelfric, he's there on Essos in which he's spending his days maintaining his post-traumatic stress, but as for _you_ in mind, you need to add more to what you have or else you won't make it, is that clear?"

I nodded as I laid back down on the futon I was in. As for the predicament that I was in, I had to stay sharp in this challenge that was in front of me, for I had to deal with what I had or else it would be too late. With Kazuo leaving the room, I fell asleep as I was drifting off into a deep sleep that was beneficial to what I had so far, for I had to put up with the mental state that kept me troubled for the rest of my days…

* * *

" _For starters, t_ _he people come first,_ _not us; you got that?"_

The words of General Arbogast haunted me as I tossed and turned in my sleep. I began to dream of a nightmare that I dreaded the most as it was hell for me without warning. I was trying to heed Kazuo's advice as I was trying to run away from what the late general was throwing at me. The bleak future of not paying attention to those around me became more terrifying as I saw the room around me be covered with black ooze. With my eyes open, I saw the black ooze covering me as it was thick as molasses. Just as I was about to get free, I saw it cover me up even further as it was drowning me, smothering me, and even killing me until I felt a much thicker part of the ooze shaking me until I woke up completely.

I was up in a cold sweat as I was sitting and shaking with terror. I felt alive in a long time as I noticed a tray full of food at the small table that was waiting for me. Getting out of my futon, I went towards the table as I saw the tray filled with turkey and stuffing, complete with the usual rolls, mashed potatoes, and a plethora of desserts. My stomach growled as I sat down and was getting ready to eat until I saw the door open up and there was Reiko with her own tray of food. Still, she had more than me as I didn't mind it due to what she carried within her womb. When I saw her sit down, she was digging into her food as she tasted the turkey that was seasoned very well. By the time I took a bite of my food, I was happy to eat it as the turkey on my plate didn't seem like to be turkey at all, for it was something familiar.

"Do you like the turducken?" asked Reiko.

"Turducken?" I said as I had a stunned look on my face.

"Most of the people here were dining on turkey, but the one and only turducken was caught and prepared the most delicious way imaginable."

"And who cooked it?"

"Dirk did it. He learned from both of us how to season it the moment you brought one during our exile on Shiganshina last year. He stayed up until two in the morning while the turducken cooked slowly while most of the dinner was cooked in the underground levels below where there are spare kitchens. Everyone is also watching the parade on t.v. in which they're showing plenty of floats with Santa Claus on them."

"Good for them… As for Dirk, on the other hand, he's on the way of being a man with much guidance on his shoulders. It's a huge godsend that he learned from us how to cook, even when I was hard at work watching the turducken cooking, for the boy is slowly becoming a man in front of our eyes."

"By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I feel much better, but it's hard to go up against what I battle from the mental aspect without-"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Sammy. You can't let this clinical depression get to you or let you fall under the cracks, alright? You have a lot to live for and you can't shoulder the burden alone, not when you're suffering inside. We're here and we'll never give up the fight into helping you overcome what you have and that's what we're here for..."

I felt Reiko's slender hand touch mine warmly as she was meaning what she said. I needed all the support I could get as the war against the Executive Division was getting intense, but I wasn't alone on this. I needed all the help and love I have as this crucial time to prevent me from having a mental breakdown was just the beginning of what would happen next. As for the time we had during this Thanksgiving feast, I wasn't worrying too much as I was grateful that I had family with me, for I couldn't abandon them right now. I loved them so much as they were very precious to me in which I cherished them the most, for I wasn't alone in this time of uncertainty…

"Happy Thanksgiving…," I said.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Delicate Minds

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 6: Delicate Minds**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been two days since Thanksgiving as I was in one of the labs of the infirmary wing. Once again, I was enduring yet another scan at the mercy of Kazuo as he was not letting me off the hook just yet. Still, I had to contend with what was put towards me as I was laying on an examination table while a scanner examined my entire body. Even though I endured the worst, I wasn't about to leave yet until I was in the clear, for this examination was starting to become more unbearable than what it was in the long run.

"Your lungs have been slightly filled up with fluid in which you aren't doing too well," said Kazuo.

"I had a feeling that you would say that…," I said.

"Your brother and his squad are out on a hunting mission, but they're also there to aid the relief effort on Claudius in which the region of Krypha had been recently attacked by the Executive Division's forces. Luckily, they were pulled back when the Hunter Corps was stood firm in their fight in which several members of the Drakonar Army have been dispatched over there to survey the damage."

"Minara's gonna love _that_..."

"Minara is out on a diplomatic mission on Germanicus in which his new position as Elder has its perks, even if Ryosuke had the gall to bend the rules just to get his ass in there."

"There's no end to the Executive Division, is there?"

"With Julilla in charge, that group has been on a much shorter leash in which she uses her talents to show a much more merciless grip on those who go against her."

I remembered Minara's anguish as he swore to get revenge against Julilla for the deaths of his wife and father-in-law four months ago. I understood his pain and misery, but I also hoped that he doesn't go down a darker path as his goal to eliminate Julilla was on top of his list indeed. As for my own predicament, I still suffered from the stress of being isolated under the house arrest four months ago as it wasn't about to go away quietly. I was still a wreck as I was trying not to let my clinical depression get the better of me. I had to fight my innermost dangers as I was scared of what I could encounter next, for this was the worst that I had to deal with.

By the time I was done being examined, I was on ready to leave as I sat up and got off from the examination table. I was tired as I wanted to go back to my room and fall asleep for the rest of the day, but I was barred from doing so the moment I noticed Ginryu approaching. He was concerned about my mental state as he was there to put his foot down in the form of keeping me entertained and away from the dangers of war. He wasn't about to let me slide as he was concerned about what I was suffering from, for he was not about to let me run away so easily.

"You can't just sit and remain in the castle forever, Sam," he said to me. "For a while, you suffered in silence under the constant beatdowns that you suffered from Jethro Braddock just to protect your wife and children from having their honor trampled in the mud. Still, you suffered for a while in which the evidence in your x-rays contribute to what you went through. Even though part of the bruises from your body have healed up, your mind and spirit still has a long way to go in which you should take a break for yourself."

"If I did that, I should have to include Reiko and the children," I said.

"They're sitting on the sidelines right now because they want you to spend a day for yourself right now. Just try and take a walk or maybe go towards Hakuro Hollow for some apples or something. You need to take your mind off of those bad things or else you will never be able to fight your way through. It's better than suffering in silence and it will be better if you did so, for it's not healthy for you to just dwell on the bad things that appear in front of you. Besides, you're more than enough and you should also love yourself more in order to appreciate what you truly have from the inside out."

"This is a travesty!"

I heard a familiar voice yell as I saw Braddock storming into the room. Anger filled her up as she was not too happy with me for not going out there to help those in need. At that moment, I stood still as I was shaking with fear in which it scared me to death. I wanted to flee, but Braddock was making it difficult for me to be in the room, for I couldn't take much of her anger for much longer.

"You're making the savior shirk his duties again, aren't you, Ginryu Ashizoka?!" I heard her yell as she was not budging. "We need him to stay here or else we lose our dignity under the yoke of the Executive Division altogether!"

"Sam's been through enough already," he said. "Right now, he needs to take some time off for a while just to go on the dirt roads for a walk to clear his head."

"'Clear his head?!' We're in the middle of a war here and you want the savior to go somewhere to let off some steam?! He needs to be on board or else more innocent people will die! There's already been some casualties on Claudius and the Elder who succeeded Lentulus Varus is up to his knees wallowing in sewage because of this!"

"I've had enough of this!" I yelled as I was ready to go out the door.

"You sit your ass down, Sam Winchester! I know about how much you shirk your responsibilities and it hurts so badly. Here's some of your greatest hits: getting banished on Gehenna when the Wendigo attack; running away to Shiganshina for six months, and even fleeing to Essos to escape the danger when General Wetzel came after you in the first place! Too many have died because of your mistakes, Sam! Too many lives have died for nothing all because of what you did to get away from what you were supposed to be! Are you willing to pull your weight or are you willing to shirk your responsibilities just to cause more to suffer?! Make the choice, Sam! Make it or else we all lose this war that the Executive Division had wrought!"

Without warning, I felt a tight squeezing in my chest as I fell onto the floor. I felt the pain of it all flaring up as it was all too much for me right now, for I wanted it all to go away. With Kazuo helping me onto the examination table, he saw what was wrong with me as his worst fears were confirmed at last. He didn't want me to suffer too much as he glared at Braddock with a hint of disdain towards her, for he wasn't too happy with her for causing the calamity that I suffered from.

"How could you do this to him?" he said as he was defending me while standing up against Braddock. "You're cut from the same cloth as your slimy son and yet you bully and badger my patient by forcing him to go out on the battlefield while his mental state is in tatters!"

"Don't you try and make a fool out of me, Kazuo Mitani!" she yelled. "I'm here because I won't let Sam shirk his duties like he did before on Shiganshina and Essos!"

"His mental state is in dire need of repair since you and your little friends subjected him to being isolated from his family in that one room for four months. He hasn't even tried to go anywhere no thanks to you and the other squatters. As for what's been going on so far, I'm putting my foot down because I'm here to stay after the main headquarters was destroyed here. Now, if you excuse me, I suggest that you let Sam do as he pleases or else you'll be in the same place where your son is and the Citadel of Silence does _not_ take things lightly when it deals with the worst in any planetary army imaginable, you got that?"

"You think that encouraging Sam to sit on the sidelines can help, but his hinderance brings more harm than good!"

"He needs that time to clear his head, Meredith," said Ginryu. "Therefore, he's in dire need of some time alone before he gets back into the swing of things."

"We gave him time alone so he would be calm and quiet! What you and Kazuo are doing is enabling him to shirk his duties as the savior while most of our forces are dying on the battlefield. You know that this can't go on because we can't let our fellow men and women suffer the consequences of this constant negligence!"

"The Alecrian Army and others have been busting their asses just to keep the galaxy safe and you think that sending Sam out there with his fractured mental state is a great idea?" said Kazuo as he was getting fed up with Braddock's behavior. "Your idea of allowing him free time by keeping him isolated in that same room without any comfort of my great niece and the children they're raising has damaged him in many ways than one already. He needs to heal the right way or else he'll end up in that deplorable Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa. Your methods can't continue and it's getting old, so I suggest that you get your head out of your ass and give Sam some space, you got that?!"

It wasn't long until Braddock stormed out of the room as Kazuo had his say into defending me at the last minute. He meant it by putting his foot down as he wasn't letting the disgraced marshal even try to keep me put in isolation for the rest of my days. I was grateful that the Medic General of the Medical Corps intervened on my behalf as I sat up and was ready to take a little time for myself. I was elated that I was taking some time alone for a bit, but I had to set my own curfew by the time dinner started up afterwards. By the time I got off from the examination table, I was ready to go further as I left the infirmary wing and going towards the floor I was heading to. When I reached the elevator, I stepped into it as I was taking my time to get to the floor I was going to. When the elevator stopped, I stepped out of it as I went to my old room in which I found it to have a desk complete with filing cabinets that have been earmarked for the Medical Corps. My worst fear was confirmed as the room that Reiko and I stood in had been converted into an office for Kazuo.

Leaving the room, I went towards the elevator as I took it to the floor where my new room was. When I got out of the elevator, I walked towards the same room I was kept in for four months as it was furnished with mine and Reiko's things in it. Even though I never paid any attention to the rest of it other than the futon and table, I noticed something that I never expected to see as I saw Reiko coming with some of our decorations in a box the moment she set them down on the floor. When she opened up the door to what was to be the closet, I noticed it to be a large walk-in as it had most of our things on coat hangers that were put up nicely. There was even a shelf with shoes and boots as I never expected to see something emerge out of a bad thing before.

"It pains me to say that our room will be sorely missed," I said.

"Uncle Kazuo wanted our old room so he can put his things in there," said Reiko.

"In the past four months, I never expected to see a walk-in closet in here before, but I'm most likely to be using this room for the rest of my days."

"It's not all, Sammy." I see Reiko walking towards another door as she opened it up to reveal a bathroom in it with all the trimmings. "You should've paid attention more to what you were into after I discovered it. This is amazing in which the bathtub is much bigger than the one in the bathroom next door to our old room."

I entered into the bathroom as I saw it to be a hidden gem within the room I was put in for the past four months. It was a private oasis for me and Reiko as it was something that had a greater feel than anything else. By the time I got a look at the bathtub, it was bigger as I noticed it to have water jets attached to it. I also noticed a shower that was bigger than the one in the bathroom two floors below, but it was a godsend to have this plain and simple. By the time I left the bathroom, I was out in the interior of the room as I hugged Reiko warmly. I was glad to have a hidden gem within the room I was confined in as it was the best thing that ever happened in a long time.

"I thought that I would be confined in here forever, but this room I was kept in has more things in it than anything," I said. "It's different, but it's sad that our old room now belongs to Kazuo."

"Sammy, you shouldn't worry too much," said Reiko. "Besides, you should be having time for yourself a little more."

"But what about _you?_ I worry about you so much in which you need to be protected from harm."

"I'm fine; all you need to do is to worry about your own health. Besides, it's a clear day and there's no chance of snow falling right now, so there's a walk to take after all."

"But Reiko…-"

"No buts, Sammy. You can't just be cooped up in here forever." I see Reiko feeling at the baby bump that protruded from her dress. "The Medical Corps are here and it's best that they're here to help us while they stay at this castle. Please, get some fresh air, alright?"

I could never say no to Reiko as I had no other choice but to make the best of what was put in front of me. Still, I may have been given a huge reprieve, but I also had to be wary of Braddock and her retaliatory stance against me for not doing my duty, for this wasn't over yet…

* * *

Kazuo was in our old room as it was his office to start with. With plenty of reports of incoming patients that were injured on the battlefield, he was busy as he had some fresh files that were ready to be filled into the already swollen file cabinets that he had at his disposal. By the time he was about to be finished, he saw the door opening up as he noticed Reuben arriving with some extra reports in his hands. Still, the Medical Corps was busy with plenty of reports as it was getting much harder to tend to the wounded both in and out of the battlefield.

"There's no end to this mess, is there?" said Reuben as he placed the files on Kazuo's desk.

"There never is…," he said.

"Recently, there were reports of enemy soldiers from the Executive Division in which an Atreidian platoon spotted them near the town of Alcestis, which is a cultural sight that was recognized by the Galactic Historic Preservation Society. Luckily, a platoon of Alecrian forces led by General Thorndike have thwarted their attack, but there are casualties that were getting intense in this time of war."

"Inform Ginryu that a squad of the Cross Corps must be deployed in order to protect the allied forces on Atreides. There should also be a squad from the Medical Corps to help tend to the sick and injured, along with burying the dead after they had fallen in battle."

"If the Executive Division wants to pick a fight with the rest of us…," Reuben shows of the Winchester sigil that is tattooed near his left shoulder. "then we should be cautious if there are non-corporeal demons crawling all over the place. We can't go in there half-cocked because of the fact that our enemies are still out there causing terror. Believe me, I was possessed by a demon, but I can't let that happen to me again."

"I already know of that tattoo you have, but that sigil is known to protect those from demonic possession, but not from angelic beckoning. As for what Julilla's forces are doing, they've already got the help from the Toller Family's second branch just to crank out more of Darbus' leftovers just to attack innocent bystanders in their way. General Wetzel started this war just to use Sam as a weapon, but it goes a little deeper than that. The Executive Division is playing with fire and the puppeteer who started this is hiding in plain sight to fight with the Father of Murder."

"You're talking about Cain, aren't you?"

"The battle against Cain and Ailnoth must be prevented or else we lose altogether. Both demons are Knights of Hell, but they bear a grudge against one another and they won't stop until one of them is dead. The battle between demons is similar to the battle between Michael and Lucifer. We can't let this fight commence or else we all fall in a much bigger chasm than normal. As for the Destiny of Worlds, they must be secured at all costs. Even though Sam is ready to take a walk wherever he pleases, he can't be alone or else there will be consequences, is that clear?"

"And what of Sam, on the other hand?"

"I have just the trick to entice him to go towards something to get his mind off of what's going on so far..." Kazuo gets out an envelope from the mail as he opens it up and gets out a raffle ticket. "It's a free all-expenses paid trip to the Golden Tiger Resort on Tezuka, which is a good call. Sooner or later, it'll be put to good use when I convince Sam to focus on curbing his mental state on the sly."

Reuben remembered how I was as I suffered from the mental trap that Rodney Grellis used with his x-eye as he didn't want me to suffer from further danger. He also didn't want me to collapse under the pressure as he was aware of the mental state that I endured after being under house arrest for four months. It was something that he didn't want me to go through as he couldn't allow any of the squatters to bully me any further, for I had to be sane if I was about to go up against those who caused terror among the innocent. By the time Kazuo and Reuben left the office, they were on their way downstairs as they noticed Reiko standing in the elevator. Getting out of it, she was still careful of her pregnancy as she clutched onto her stomach which was protruding from her dress.

"You shouldn't be up and about in your condition, Reiko," said Kazuo. "It's not fit for both you and what you bear."

"I know what I bear, but I wanted to talk to you about how Sammy was feeling," she said.

"We know all about it, Reiko," said Reuben. "I also assessed how his mental state got so messed up in the first place."

"He was in that room for four months, but he didn't notice the walk-in closet and interior bathroom until now. Still, he feels scared to death about how that awful woman keeps coming back just to force him into the field while he suffers from the inside."

"I have a much better motive in mind," said Kazuo as he fishes out the golden raffle ticket in his hand. "It's a free all-expenses paid weekly vacation at the Golden Tiger Resort on Tezuka. It's the best thing for him, but he can't resist this anytime soon."

"He'll bring us with him, but I won't let him right now. He's been through enough stress already, so we can't go. Besides, the children have school and I have to rest up with what I have inside me. I'm having a boy and a girl that can be added with the first set of twins, so there's plenty of love to go around. In the end, I hope Sammy uses this time for himself so he can function a little better..."

Reiko was hopeful that I would accept this decision after I came back from my walk. With the main reason for me to take some time off for myself, it was a great improvement to prevent me from having a breakdown as it was about time that I did so, for it might or might not be worth it when it would soon come towards me soon enough...

* * *

I was outside as I was dressed in my winter clothing with a pair of boots and Reiko's scarf that she made me. The short trek from the castle to the town was something that got my mind off of what I went through as I was walking in the path that had snow covering the trees. The walk itself was proven to be benificial for me, but I had a gut feeling that Braddock would be watching in the distance. The thought of her following me around unnerved my senses as I had to watch my back at all times. I was dreading this form or retaliation from the marshal as she was someone who still missed Jethro, who was serving his sentence in the Citadel of Silence on Cirith Ungol. Still, I didn't let it get to me as I was enjoying my walk for a while.

I was happy as I decided to take a long walk towards a strange trail that was vague to me. Going on that trail itself, I followed it as I saw something familiar still standing while covered in snow from the top and bottom. It was the bus stop where I first met Reiko as I cleared the snow from the bench and sat down. It was both nostalgia and joy for me as I was there to reminisce what I had lost in a long time now, for I was happy that I found something that was familiar to me at last. I wanted to tell Reiko all about it as I was ready to get back home to tell her. Just as I was about to do so, I heard some footsteps approaching as I turned around to see Braddock coming my way. I didn't want to deal with her as I managed to hide myself in a snowbank with the help of my silver hair covering up the rest. It was an illusion that I never did before as it was that of a rock. When Braddock approached the bus stop, she never noticed the rock before as she was getting suspicious about it, for she had a feeling that I would be there hiding in the distance.

"I know where you're hiding, Sam," she said. "You don't fool me one bit."

There was no answer as I continued to remain in my illusion that I made.

"You can't shirk your duties forever, you know! I know that you can't be coddled by the likes of Ginryu Ashizoka or Kazuo Mitani. Therefore, no one else will die on your watch after all that has happened. If you even try to 'clear your head,' then there goes your family and close friends along with the townsfolk in Kanto Village! Do you want their blood on your hands of do you want to stick to the course in front of you?!" Braddock was getting angrier as she was about to yell at any second in order to bring me out of hiding. "MAKE YOUR CHOICE!"

I didn't let myself be given away as I was firm in the snow. What I didn't expect was that someone else was coming as Braddock was not about to throw in the towel for trying to flush me out. She was determined to keep me in line against my wishes as she had her reasons to do so, but she spotted Reuben coming towards her in which she was standing next to the bus stop. He was aware of Braddock's intentions of trying to send me onto the battlefield in such a fractured mental state as he was wanting to steer her away from the bus stop and away from what was in front of her, for he had a gut feeling that I was in danger.

"Where are you, Sam?!" she yelled. "I know that you're hiding somewhere while many more innocent people are dying left and right at the hands of the Executive Division!"

"Sam's not over here," said Reuben.

"I saw his footprints here and I won't let him shirk his duties as the savior!"

"Let me remind you that Sam's mental state isn't up to par, so knock it off!"

"You're on the same level as your superior, aren't you…, Reuben Winchester!"

"If you think that you can jerk my half-brother around like that, then you'll get another thing coming if you don't back off, so I suggest that you leave him alone!"

"You don't get it! You just don't get it at all! We _need_ Sam on the field or else we'll never win this war! You think that you can keep him from us in our time of need, but you're wrong! His raw power is vital to our cause and-"

At that moment, Braddock felt a snowball hit her as it crumpled onto her winter coat. Turning around, she saw another one hit her face as she noticed the one who was throwing them. It was Dvora as she was there to report towards the Order's makeshift headquarters as she had a snowball in her hand, for she wasn't too fond with Braddock dogging me every second.

"How dare you assault me with those things?!" she cried as she was getting more angrier than normal. "You're all the same with keeping Sam coddled and enabled when we needed him the most!"

"Don't get the wrong idea, you old bag," said Dvora as she wasn't afraid of Braddock's anger. "You think that you can just cause Sam a guilt trip, but you've been warned by both Central 46 and the head honcho of the Order himself. Don't make it all much worse, will you?"

"How dare you talk down to me, Dvora Trelundar?! How dare you try to-"

It wasn't long until Dvora threw the snowball at Braddock as she was not about to let her cause trouble for me. Like her sister, she was part of the Order as she was also there to make sure that I wasn't under the microscope of misery coming from the marshal who was having her pride bruised in the form of snowballs. At that moment, Braddock had enough as she backed off for now, for it was a defeat that could never be taken lightly. With Reuben watching, he was aware of what he saw as he wasn't the only one who can stand up to Braddock and her inflammatory rhetoric of bringing me back in such a damaged state. It wasn't long until I emerged from the illusion that I made as I was standing firm, for I was free to roam for a little while longer.

"It seems that the old bag has left the building," said Dvora.

"Braddock may dog me every step of the way, but she has a point," I said. "I _have_ been shirking my duties to help people, but their priorities come first."

"Priorities? What about your mental state?" said Reuben as he was concerned about my health.

"Braddock was right the whole time… I am needed to win this war and-"

"Your mental state is your top priority, Sam! The rest of us can manage into looking after those in need, alright?! Now, if you don't mind, you need to get home so that Reiko doesn't worry right now."

"Reuben's right," said Dvora. "It's high time that you focus on yourself for a little bit. The rest is up to us, so there's no need to worry right now. And another thing, you can't just have the whole galaxy on your shoulders right now because you need a lot more than just the support from those around you. You need to focus and believe in yourself and that's all that matters, are we good?"

I reluctantly agreed as I was ready to go back home. With the fresh snow falling from the sky, I had to make it quick as I saw the sun going down in the form of an early dusk. Even though I was about to be on my way, I felt alarmed by Braddock's words from earlier as they had some clarity of what was really going on, for I had to heed the call or else more will suffer.

" _Too many have died because of your mistakes, Sam! Too many_ _lives have died for nothing all because of what you did to get away from what you were supposed to be! Are you willing to pull your weight or are you willing to shirk your responsibilitie_ _s just to cause more to suffer?! Make the choice, Sam! Make it or else we all lose this war that the Executive Division had wrought!"_

I was feeling guilty about not doing much as I had no choice but to heed the call or else face another onslaught of Braddock's nasty rhetoric towards me. All I wanted to do right now is to go back home and think it through as I was most likely to be having the say of others trump my own decisions. I had no other choice but to obey what was told to me as I saw a squad from the Cross Corps getting ready to go towards Atreides as planned. Still, I had to do my part as I had no other choice but to do as what was put in front of me, for I had to do this before I got put under the microscope again. Just as I was about to follow the squad from the Cross Corps, I was stopped by Kazuo as he was not about to let me fall further, for he wasn't about to let me pass after what I heard from Braddock earlier.

"Get out of my way, Kazuo!" I yelled.

"Not until you go and find yourself more confidence first!" he yelled.

"I have to go and do my part into helping everyone win this war or else more casualties will be on my hands! It can't continue and you know it, so I suggest that you back away and let me pass!"

"You think that you have what it takes to do your part in this war with your mental state in tatters, but think again! You may have that raw power in your head, but you can't just go into a battlezone half-cocked for no reason!"

"I can't shirk my responsibilities again, Kazuo! I have to fix things or else more will suffer because of my hinderance! I can't do that again! I can't just sit there and do nothing right now!"

"You're doing something, alright, and it starts with yet another vacation to go to." I see Kazuo fish out a raffle ticket as it had gold foil all over it. "You just won a free week at the Golden Tiger Resort on Tezuka and it's a keeper just to allow you to reflect on your mental state. You should at least have more time for yourself instead of suffering the consequences of not being there most of the time because that's _our_ job into doing that."

"I would want this, but I can't accept this offer… Braddock was right the whole time when I was holding myself back when many innocent people were dying and I can't do that again!"

I saw Kazuo coming towards me with the raffle ticket in his hand. He wasn't about to let me slide as he was ready to give me the ticket that I didn't want. I was ready to leave, but Kazuo was quicker as he was on top of me while I was trying to shake him off. Still, I was fighting him head-on as I felt him knocking me into the snow. I was flat on my face as I was struggling to get out of Kazuo's strong grasp until I saw him unclench my hand and shoved the raffle ticket into it. By the time he got off from me, he saw me get up on my feet as I was stuck with the raffle ticket in my hand, for I never wanted it in the first place.

"Don't even try to throw away that ticket, Sam," said Kazuo as he saw me trying to discard what was in my hand. "Your mental state depends on it because of the fact that you can't just go on the battlefield in that dangerous decision that you were going to make."

"And you want me to spend time at a swanky resort instead of fighting in this ongoing war?" I said.

"It's better than having you suffer from a mental breakdown right now, so I suggest that you keep that raffle ticket and hold it tight. Trust me; this weekly getaway will help you grasp with what you need the most."

"If I'm going, then I'm bringing Reiko and the children with me. There's no point that excludes them from this and I'll make sure that they have a good time while we're there."

"Reiko was the one who insisted after all those times you were isolated in that deplorable room for four months straight and you need to focus or else you'll suffer dearly."

"Reiko..."

"She would've came with you, but she needs rest due to the pregnancy that she has. As for the children, they're thriving again in which your half-brother is determined to have them safe with all the help from the Medical Corps. You need time for yourself and it's best that you soak in the sights before you go completely insane, are we good?"

I agreed with Kazuo as I was looking at the ticket in my hands. It was an opportunity that I couldn't refuse as I was most likely to be going on a weekly trip without Reiko or the children with me. I was suckered into going towards the Golden Tiger Resort as I was most likely to be on my way to see what was there, for I was looking forward to it, but there could be problems on the sly…

* * *

Braddock was on her way back into the castle grounds as she was not too happy with what she went through with the snowball barrage she suffered from. When she saw me and Kazuo going back towards the gate, she was ready to pounce as she was not too happy with me for ignoring her words of caution. We were in for a fight at the front as we had a gut feeling that Braddock was not pulling any punches when it came to reminding me of my missed opportunities that I walked away from.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kazuo?!" she yelled. "I know of how you won that raffle ticket to the Golden Tiger Resort on Tezuka, but you gave it to Sam just to keep him out of his responsibilities for aiding us in the war effort!"

"Leave him out of it, Braddock!" I yelled as I was defending Kazuo. "He has his reasons to allow me to get away from my old predicament, so I suggest that you back off!"

"If you leave for your weekly vacation, then you'll find it difficult to return home. By the time you come back home, everyone here will end up in body bags for your negligence!"

"I don't like putting harm towards women, but I feel like pushing you to the ground if you don't leave me alone!"

"Do that and you'll be hit with a felony! Now, give me the raffle ticket or else I'll report your ass to the Review Board and they really keep a short leash on those who slack off on the job!" I show Braddock the ticket as I was ready to give it to her on the spot. "Now _that's_ what I call obedience for someone who's a member of the Order. Still, I won't let you slack off again when we're all dying to keep the galaxy safe, so I suggest that you get back to your post like a good-"

At that moment, I saw Ginryu approaching as he wasn't too happy with Braddock trying to ruin my chances to heal up and to take charge with what was put in front of me. He was putting his foot down as he was getting fed up with the marshal who was using the savior card to keep me pinned for no reason. He was not about to fall victim to Braddock's wrath as he had enough of what she was spewing towards me and those in my inner circle. It was also the last and final straw to throw at the angry marshal as he had enough of what she was doing to entice me to go to battle with such a fractured mental state that I had.

"You can't just force Sam into going on the battlefield with his mental state being shredded," he said.

"Our people _need_ him and the raw power that he possesses!" yelled Braddock.

"Sending someone with a fractured mental state is no different than sending an injured racehorse to run all over the tracks. You can't just do that to someone with mental problems and it's not healthy for Sam to be put through much worse than what was done to him, so I suggest that you back off before you end up in the same place as your son."

"This isn't over, Ginryu Ashizoka! Sooner or later, you'll regret your decision by keeping Sam on the sidelines and it won't end there! There's a higher power that literally _demands_ for him to be there or else we'll all suffer with severe consequences in mind!"

"That's enough, Braddock!" I yelled as I didn't want Ginryu to be bogged down by her inflammatory words. "You know of the risks in which my mental state is not what you expect it to be! You think that you can belittle those who are trying their hardest to keep me from going insane, but your timing has crossed the line! I won't be bogged down by your crap any longer because I have better things to do right now like repairing my mental state!"

"You better watch your mouth, Sam Winchester, or else I'll-"

"You'll do _what_ , exactly? Spank me?! You and your cohorts have done a lot worse to me more than any other that has been under house arrest for four months and I've gotten tired of all your crap! I've tolerated the invasion of privacy, the insults, and the constant beatdowns that your son stowed onto me just to keep him from sullying the honor of my family and servants! I've grown weary of being confined and my family is giving me the chance to repair my mental state that is needed first more than anything, is that clear to you?! And another thing, you're not gonna tell me what to do anymore because I'll abide by the advice of Ginryu and those who are closest to my friends and family!"

"You'll regret this, Sam Winchester, mark my words!"

"I will _not_ be the butt of your attacks any longer, Braddock! You either respect my decision or else you can kiss your military career goodbye!"

It wasn't long until we all saw Braddock leave as I was safe from further scrutiny. I finally put my foot down as I got fed up with the marshal's ongoing tirade towards me for not being there for my friends and family in times of need. I couldn't let her rhetoric get to me as I had to maintain my mental sanity just to get by. I stood firm into making sure that I had to take care of myself first before doing the rest. It was a win-win situation that kept me from going off the deep end as I couldn't let all that negative rhetoric get to me right now, for this was something that I had to hold onto in the long run…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was in the same room again, but I was enjoying my bath in the interior bathroom that was found earlier. After all that had happened, I was happy to put my foot down as I couldn't deal with going up against Braddock for the rest of my days. While I was busy enjoying the feel of the water jets that were in there, I noticed a familiar face appearing out of nowhere as she wasn't too happy with me for not adhering to Braddock's reasons to keep me grounded. It was Miriam as she wasn't about to let me go off the hook yet, for she was ready to attack me for the direct disobedience that was caused to sully Braddock's honor for no reason.

"You should've obeyed Braddock instead of criticizing and belittling her," she said as she was angry with me. "The past four months of you being under house arrest was the only way to keep you put for your own good and going out and about is also putting your life at risk!"

"Braddock had it coming and you know it, Miriam," I said. "She kept me in the same room for four months, only because she thinks that it's all for the 'greater good' in her opinion."

"You don't know the whole story of Braddock's plight, do you, Sam? She didn't just lose her second husband, but her daughter as well… at the hands of Darbus Toller himself! It was that servant who served the Chieftain of Doitsu in which she lost her life when that bastard killed her in order to release the Nazgul from their prison! As for her granddaughter, she's in hiding from everyone in which she's already married to the young Chieftain to honor the memory of what was lost!"

"I didn't know of this until now…, but it still doesn't change a damn thing about me staying on the sidelines due to my mental state. There are others who are fit enough to carry the burden with me, for I'm not alone with this..."

"Keep standing on the sidelines and you'll end up _being_ further alone." Miriam got closer towards me as she meant business to keep me in check. "If you ever defy your keeper again, I will turn you into dust, is that clear, Sam? The Second Galvanic Uprising has gone on for the past five months and hasn't ceased not-"

"Leave him alone, Miriam," said Reiko as she was standing behind her. "He may not know of Braddock's plight, but he can't do everything all at once."

"Have it your way then, but this isn't over! Sam must be put on the battlefield or else the Executive Division will cause this galaxy to fall. This can't go on and you can't just sit by and let more innocent people die at the hands of that bitch, Julilla, and her followers. Sooner or later, you _will_ heed the call whether you like or not, for you will always be needed."

At that moment, Miriam vanished without a trace as her warning was clear for a reason. When Reiko saw me stunned in the bathtub, she was concerned about my well-being as she didn't want me to suffer much worse. She wanted me to stay strong as I saw her clutch at my hand in which she didn't want me to go down the deep end, for my mental state was hanging by a thread already.

"I should've been there to Doitsu, Reiko," I said. "I should've gone in and saved that-"

"Sammy, it wasn't your fault," she said. "We were at home with our friends and family defending Kanto Village and that is all. In the end, Darbus Toller had it coming when he was killed in space, but you can't let his crimes get the better of you. Shigeru even told you to do one thing and that is always keep fighting and that is something that you need to live by, alright?"

"I may not carry other burdens alone, but I have friends and family that can do that. Braddock may keep fuming about me for not doing much, but I know for a fact that I have everyone here because family will always have your back."

"I see what you mean, but most of the time, you put us first before you. It's time that you do the same with yourself, alright?"

I agreed with Reiko as I wasn't about to let myself fall under the surface with so much that had came and went. As for what I would do next, I had to tread carefully as I had a gut feeling that my convalescence in the form of a weekly vacation at the Golden Tiger Resort on Tezuka would end up interrupted if things went bad, for I had no other choice but to deal with what was put in front of me for a reason. Still, I couldn't let it get to me as I had to repair my mental state first, for it was the first step that I needed to do in this time of crisis...

 **To be continued...**


	7. The Impossible Bodyguard

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 7: The Impossible Bodyguard**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was getting packed up and ready to go as I was most likely to be taking a vacation for myself on Tezuka until I got back home. When I noticed Reiko in the futon with some extra pillows propped up, she was resting up as I wanted her to do as she had to deal with the pregnancy that she had. Still, I wanted her to come with me, but she wasn't allowed to do so as she was also under the strict eye of the Medical Corps, who pretty much took over part of the castle after the Order's main headquarters was destroyed four months ago. When I noticed Reiko sitting up, I was ready to give my leave before going towards Tezuka as I walked towards her and felt at the baby bump that she had. The second set of twins were different as I was blessed to have a girl in the mix of our set of boys, but the two girls that we took in were more than just elated to see what Reiko was having. I was also filled with joy to have more children to carry on the Winchester Legacy in which I was happy to see everyone thriving again since I evicted the squatters, for we were not afraid this time.

"Are you going to Tezuka?" asked Reiko.

"If only that you came with me, but you're stuck in bed," I said.

"This set of twins I carry within me are seven months and still going until their due date. I can't wait to see them when they come out."

"The last set got a boost from the raw power during our trip to Earendil last year. Let's hope that our next litter goes smoothly..."

"Stay safe, Sammy..."

I kissed Reiko on the lips as I was beginning to miss her already. When I left the room with my suitcase, I had the golden raffle ticket that Kazuo gave me as I was ready to use it in order to get away from the stress that was there. By the time I took the elevator down, I was ready to use the room with the red rubber ball once again as I was going towards the level that I needed to get to. By the time I got out of it, I stepped out of there as I was in the basement levels where the room with the red rubber ball was at. When I went towards it, I closed the door behind me as I was waiting for the ball to light up until it did so. Opening up the door, I found myself in the location where I was wanting to get to as I saw it to be the same as always. It was Tezuka in all its glory as was in the city of Kintora, which was a treasure trove of street fashion and pop culture that mirrored that from the time of the Elder Days.

I was fitting right in as I was on my way towards the Golden Tiger Resort as planned. The setting of it was more elegant as it even had a fountain that was the size of a pool that stretched the inside lobby of it. I was ready to check in as I went towards the concierge desk. With my raffle ticket in my hand, I was showing it to the receptionist as he made sure that I was good to go to spend my week away from the stress that I was under. It was smooth sailing from here until I spotted trouble coming. It was Dvora as she was there for a reason, but I didn't want to deal with her right now, for I wanted to spend this week at the Golden Tiger Resort alone and that was it.

"Okay, Mr. Winchester, you're all set for a week's worth at the Golden Tiger Resort," said the receptionist. "Knock yourself out."

"I'm honored to be here to relieve the stress that I have," I said.

"And room for one more," said Dvora as she was approaching towards me.

"This isn't your vacation, Dvora."

"And leave you unattended? Not a chance."

"I came here to get away from the stress, not be put under the surveillance of a babysitter or helicopter parent! I nearly lost it when Braddock gave me a guilt trip, but I don't have the time or effort to have a bodyguard to be looking over my shoulder every now and then!"

"If you avoid me on this, then I'll go and tell Dean about it and he's on Claudius! You know that you can't go unattended nor can you travel alone, you got that?"

"Go back to your supervisor, Dvora. I can handle this with or without a bodyguard."

"If you think of ditching me, then take it up with Dean. He's the one who told me to guard you whether you like it or not. If you _don't_ comply with me tagging along, I'll make damn sure that your brother comes here and kicks your ass!"

"Let him try!" I gathered up my suitcase as the receptionist gave me the key card to my designated hotel room. "He's on a mission on Claudius, but he can't play babysitter forever. He has his own problems like everyone else, so I suggest that you return immeiately before you cause a disturbance."

"Hey, you…! Wait!"

I sprinted towards the elevator as I got inside in order to get away from Dvora's gaze. I was further away as I was going towards the floor where my hotel room was. By the time I got there, I saw the doors to the elevator open up as I was on my way towards the room that I had. With my key card at the ready, I went towards the door of my hotel room as I opened it up and went inside to see it more elegant than what I was used to. The room itself was perfect as it had a queen-sized bed complete with a bathroom that had all the trimmings. I was in heaven as I wanted to have Reiko with me all the live long, for I was missing her really badly. I wanted her to be with me as I was also concerned about her pregnancy that was progressing slowly in her body.

Setting my suitcase into the wardrobe, I took off my boots as I set them near the door while I laid down on the bed. I was alone, but not with the stressors as I wanted to have my week of a long vacation to be very stress-free, but I would soon hit a snag. I had a gut feeling that Dvora would be hanging around the resort as she wasn't about to stop soon, for I didn't want her to interfere with my time being alone. I was happy as I wasn't bored right now, for I had something to do after all…

* * *

"Damn it!"

Dvora was in the pachinko parlor as she was busy blowing her spare change on scoring some money from a machine she sat at. The factor of being discouraged into not protecting me posed some problems as she didn't want to shirk her job while she was there to protect me against my wishes. By the time she saw the pachinko machine light up with a jackpot sign, she saw several coins flowing from it as she grabbed a bag and picked them up just for her to spend. She was ready to cash in her coins as she went towards the booth and came back with a whopping thirty thousand dinarii in her hands. She wasn't discouraged after all as she was ready to order up a hotel room in order to protect me round the clock whether I liked it or not.

By the time she left the pachinko parlor, she saw a familiar nuisance perched up on a ledge as she knew of it to be one of the Executive Division's surveillance birds complete with a SIM-Tron chip inserted into it. Just as it was about to fly away, she got out a twin set of knives that were crafted with a Draaza design on them as she leaped up towards it in which she wasn't going to let the bird leave. She was aware of the Executive Division's power trip since the death of General Wetzel four months ago as she didn't want them to get their hands on me right now, for I was still the ultimate prize in one hell of a power struggle indeed.

"Red rocket!" she yelled as she destroyed the mechanical bird when it fell to the ground.

It wasn't long until she saw the bird in pieces as she put away her knives and picked it up to examine what was in it. By the time she found the SIM-Tron chip, she yanked it out as she placed it into her hip holster in which she was most likely to show it to me, for she wanted me to know that I couldn't be out and about alone in this weekly vacation. Still, she had to convince me to keep her on my side, but she only prayed to the Draaza's main goddess deity, the Matriarch, for she wanted to pray for someone that was eager to steer me towards what was going on without knowing.

"Almighty Matriarch," she said to herself. "If you have someone there, let me know because Sam's in grave danger and he can't go without protection right now. And if I don't look after him, then Dean will have my hide if I don't do so..."

Dvora had a bad feeling that her prayer was heard by deaf ears until she turned around and saw Castiel standing in front of her. She never expected him to show up here on Tezuka as he was there to remind me of why I still needed protection, for the Executive Division is still out there waiting in the shadows to steal me in plain sight.

"I see that you have a problem on your hands, Dvora," he said.

"Yeah, but Sam's too pig-headed to see it in which he wants to enjoy his vacation alone, but it's not gonna be easy," she said.

"I know all about the Executive Division in which their new leader is still churning out Darbus Toller's leftovers in loopholes. Julilla Paxton is dangerous and she won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"I heard all about her when the former Elder of Meros on Claudius was killed along with his daughter. Now that his son-in-law took over his position, even though he was still a part of the Medical Corps, he still has to look after young Nerva, who won't succeed until he comes of age."

"Minara bears a grudge against Julilla for the deaths of his wife, Penelope, and her father, Lentulus Varus. Even though he wants justice, his actions will end up carving a dark path in front of him if he's not careful."

"Tell me about it… If Minara really _does_ see Julilla again, I hope that she suffers the same way that _he_ did after he lost his closest family members. The bitch is lethal, I kid you not, but what she secretes from between her legs is a neurotoxin in her cum in which it causes hallucinations, seizures, and even death if one gets fully sated with her without wearing any protection on his cock. It's also said that before she joined the Alecrian Army, she had experiments done on her in which her ability to seduce men or women into oral or vaginal sex paid off when her victims suffer the consequences when it comes to her being very lethal while screwing her way to the top."

"Julilla is gaining steam with adding extra followers in her cause to activate Project Ra in which the _Sol-2_ is located near Drakonus. Her campaign of intimidation won't stop there until she gets what she wants and that is using Sam as the Executive Division's weapon. Furthermore, Sam _must_ be protected at all times or else we lose to the Executive Division and their allies. The war that they caused has spread, for it will also be dangerous on the horizon."

"And that gives me fresh hope to get a hotel room in this joint..." Dvora is ready to walk over to the concierge desk as she fished out a tablet to show a travel website. "Here we go!" She presses on the tablet as she gets a hotel room for a feasible price next to mine here in the Golden Tiger Resort. "Sam's not gonna say no to protection anyway, so it's better if I'm there to keep him from getting snagged. Priceline's got nothing on what I've got in store for him and there's no room for pessimism in _my_ books."

Dvora was right on the money as she was ready to pay her way into crashing my weekly vacation here as a bodyguard that I didn't want. Still, she was stubborn in her way of being the usual protector, but she wasn't about to let me out of her sights yet, for the Executive Division is out there and waiting for the time to strike in other places…

* * *

"You sent Dvora to keep tabs on Sam?!"

Dean was in the doghouse as he was at the mercy of Minara in which the successor of Lentulus wasn't too happy with him right now. Still, he wanted to make sure that I was protected from the likes of the Executive Division as the time of Julilla was taking its toll on everyone all over the galaxy. It may not have been fun, but the time to strike was wearing thin as the basis of stopping this ongoing war was not doing too well right now.

"How could you do that after you got a message from Kazuo about having Sam take a week off at a resort on Tezuka, only to have it ruined?!" yelled Minara as he was at his desk. "You know very well that it won't settle on your record after all that has happened on the sly!"

"What was I supposed to do, Minara?!" yelled Dean defensively. "Let my little brother run around unprotected, hoping that he doesn't get captured by the queen bitch of the Executive Division?!"

"Kazuo's gonna be pissed at you when he gets this report and it _won't_ be fun, Dean. Sam's gonna have to fend for himself in tough times like the rest of us. I know that you're concerned about his safety, but sending Dvora over there to Tezuka to be another helicopter parent _isn't_ a way to go. You need to worry about this war, not having to help your brother up like he's some toddler who wears pull-ups all the time. He's already did away with General Wetzel, but Julilla is a hell of a lot worse."

"Are you saying that Sam's not good enough to be protected? And you call yourself an Elder! I've seen Ippei do much better than _you_ , but he's long dead!"

"Our primary concern will be stopping Julilla and nothing else, Dean. She's already gaining ground when General Wetzel died off four months ago, but I can't let another innocent person fall victim to her schemes. You should be worrying about the full extent of this war instead of your brother because he's more capable with his raw power than the other way around."

"You still bear a grudge against the queen bitch who killed your wife and father-in-law in which you're at risk at going dark, aren't you? And yet you say that I need to worry about this war instead of Sam? Furthermore, I have _every_ single right to worry about him because he's become a target for those asshats who started this war in the first place. If it were your siblings, relatives, kids, in-laws, or close friends who were left unattended, would _you_ of all people go and save them?"

It wasn't long until Hector burst into Minara's office as he had a tablet in his hands. Turning it on, he showed an image of the Golden Tiger Resort on Tezuka as it was spying on me for no reason. There was no end of the Executive Division's spying on me as Dean was furious to see them still intent to steal me to be their weapon for Project Ra. He was stubborn, but he wasn't about to let me off the short leash yet, for there was hell on the horizon in this ongoing war on the sly.

"Julilla's agents have sent those birds to spy on Lord Samuel," said Hector as he was panting for breath. "You should see Miss Dvora go to work on one of them..." An image of Dvora appears as she uses her knives to slash at something until the screen turns to static. "The Red Rocket move… It never fails when it comes to her abilities as a soldier for the Order."

"Whatever she slashed at is one hell of an advantage," said Dean.

"It's not all… There are more birds all over the building than anything and they spy on those who are vulnerable."

"Then it's settled," said Minara. "Dvora is fit to look after Sam if those surveillance birds are out there on Tezuka, for the Executive Division's not the type that can be taken lightly. You were right, Dean. We can't let Sam in the sights of what Julilla is doing and his life and safety can't be forfeited, not after what he did when he killed General Wetzel four months ago and shut down Project Apollo on the _Sol-1_."

"I told you that Sam needed to be protected," he said. "That's the bottom line there in which the Executive Division is still pulling their crap just to take my little brother just to make him Julilla's brood stallion and weapon for Project Ra. Sam thinks that he can go alone without protection, but he's wrong. He's a walking target and those who fear his raw power will either abuse what he has or kill him on sight. This isn't a joke or a debate 'cause those asshats who started up this war won't stop until they turn Sam into Jell-o and it won't stop at either Alecrast, Essos, or even here on Claudius. The Executive Division will have this entire galaxy under their thumbs and they'll end up using Sam as their personal puppet for their own entertainment if we don't keep them away."

"It won't be easy, but Sam's gonna need to put some trust into what everyone else can do to keep him protected, for Julilla won't stop pursuing him until she gets what she wants."

"I hear you there, but this crap isn't over, not yet."

"Still, we must protect Sam or else we all fall..."

The concern for my safety was the last straw as Minara didn't want me to fall victim to Julilla's machinations or whim. As for what could happen next, it wasn't about to go smoothly as my safety mattered the most when it came to dealing with the Executive Division and their nefarious tactics into bringing me towards them against my wishes…

* * *

I was at a spa as I found it to be relaxing in which it even rivaled the hospitality of the Blue Iris at the Kanzaki homestead. With a bath in the relaxing hot springs, I was just sitting there near a rock as I had a towel on my head while smelling the scent of lavender and sandalwood all over the place. I was happy to be here as I didn't have any problem at all, for it was bliss for me. I was simply enjoying myself until I heard a sense of commotion coming in which I saw Dvora with two towels on her body: one around her waist and another covering her large breasts. Still, the men's area of the hot spring was about to be violated as I was on the defensive to get her out before she caused more trouble for me.

"This is the men's area," I said as I was getting testy. "The hot springs areas aren't exactly co-ed, so I suggest that you go towards the women's section before coming here."

"Look, I know that I'm in the men's area of the hot spring, but that doesn't mean that I can shirk my responsibility into keeping you safe," said Dvora as she entered into the hot spring. "I'm doing what Dean asked me to do and that's it."

"I came here to get away from the stress, not add fuel to the fire with a bodyguard looking over my shoulder. I can hold my own, not be lugged around like a five-year-old! There's no need to have yet another helicopter parent to hover over me while I go alone! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting out and going back to my hotel room…, but I'm _not_ allowing any visitors!"

"I'm not doing this to be a helicopter parent, Sam. I'm here to watch your back and you can't just go alone when the Executive Division is still at large!"

"You and the rest of the allied forces have better things to do than just babysit me! There are vulnerable people like women, children, and the elderly to think of other than me. As for what you're doing, I suggest that you go back before you get a earful from Kazuo and he'll be there to dole out a stern lecture. I'm better off taking care of myself, not be under the watchful eye of some helicopter parent! I'm not some vulnerable infant that has to be looked after every five seconds, so I suggest that you back off before things get ugly!"

"You'll regret this, Sam! Sooner or later, you're gonna _want_ a bodyguard to protect you in this predicament, so you better expect some danger in all directions!"

I got out of the hot spring as I went towards the locker area and put my towel into the hamper. By the time I got on my underclothes and white kimono, I was ready to return until I was knocked out onto the floor by someone who wasn't too happy with me for ditching Dvora so readily. It was Dean as he was furious when he came here to Tezuka to let me have it, for he had his reasons to put some sense into me one way or the other.

"It's about time that you got here!" yelled Dvora as she was still in the hot springs. "He was calling me a helicopter parent when I kept trying to tell him that he is in dire need of protection!"

"We saw what was going on over here, so I decided to drop by and land the _Kurokage_ here and see if Sam accepts what he gets," said Dean.

"He kept telling me that he didn't need any protection when I went in and busted up that mechanical bird in the lobby earlier. After that, I yanked out the SIM-Tron chip that was put into it, but there's no telling when or where Julilla's forces would do next."

"Let's get back to the hotel room and don't forget to put some clothes on before anyone else comes in here" Dean walks over towards me as he dragged me away unconscious. "Man, you're heavy, Sammy… I bet that the hair added more weight to your gargantuan ass..."

"Let's hope that he listens to us and not call us helicopter parents..."

With Dean dragging me out, Dvora got out of the hot spring as she went towards the locker room area and stuffed the towels into the hamper while getting on some clean clothes. With her first day as a bodyguard not going too well, she was determined to let me have it after I kept calling her a helicopter parent. Still, she wasn't about to shirk her duty into keeping me safe as she had a bone to pick with me after what she heard, but she spotted something hidden in the vent that made her suspicious. When she got over there, she got out a multipick as she used a screwdriver part to open the vent up to see a mechanical bird perched in there, for it was watching in the hot springs area against one's wishes. Just as it was about to fly away, Dvora yanked it out of the vent as she smashed it against the wall, only to see a SIM-Tron chip pop out of it. Picking it up, she was ready to show it to me as she wasn't about to let me off the hook yet, for this wasn't over right now…

* * *

I woke up as I found myself tied to a chair in a different hotel room. This wasn't my ideal vacation with people interrupting me while going it alone as I was facing Dean and Dvora who weren't too happy with me. I was in the doghouse as I wasn't about to wriggle out of what I've done. First and foremost, I didn't want anyone to watch over me while I enjoyed my weekly vacation as I needed to heal further after what I went through four months ago, but my convalescence was interrupted for no apparent reason at all. I was going through hell as if I was back at home under house arrest all over again. I felt the stigma of the squatters lingering over me as I was ready to lose it at any time, for I was getting fed up with being oversupervised for no reason at all.

"Wakey, wakey, Sammy," said Dean as he was standing in front of me.

"You should be on Claudius," I said as I was not too happy with my brother.

"Dvora told me about how you kept calling her a helicopter parent and that comment leaves a bad taste in a bodyguard's mouth after that."

"I came here to get it away from it all, not have the helicopter parents add fuel to the fire!"

"Call what you want towards me or anyone who is designated to protect you, but the helicopter parent card is a slap to the face of those who are willing to keep you safe, Sam," said Dvora.

"I'm better off without a bodyguard right now!"

"And what would happen if the Executive Division catches you off guard?!" yelled Dean. "They will steal you away and turn you into yet another weapon to satisfy their own lust for power and greed if you're not careful!"

"The vulnerable women, children, and the elderly are more suitable to be protected. Me? I'm just a minor inconvenience right now!"

"Would a minor inconvenience go out of his way to protect us time and time again when the chips are down? Would a minor inconvenience save our asses from the Elect? Would a minor inconvenience be ready to put the fear of God into General Wets-His-Pants when he destroyed the towns of Sgriccia and New Hanover? You're _not_ a minor inconvenience, Sam! You're vital to what we have and seeing you unattended while the Executive Division keeps tabs on you without knowing is _not_ off the table right now!"

"This is being under the wrath of the squatters all over again! You want to keep me on a short leash so I won't run off! Well, I've got news for you!" I untie myself as I was going towards the bathroom and look into the medicine cabinet for some pills. "I _won't_ be under the watch of the helicopter parents anymore!"

I saw a bottle of pain pills as I was ready to open them up and get ready to down them without any regard at all. I was getting tired of being under house arrest or being on a short leash as I opened the bottle up and was ready to end it all until I was stopped by Dvora, who was scared for my safety after what I saw. With the bottle of pills being closed again and put back into the medicine cabinet, I was subdued by Dean as he was starting to regret his decision to send a bodyguard to keep watch over me without knowing the consequences of his actions. I was stopped from trying to end it all as I felt overwhelmed by the pressure that was there in front of me, for there was no end to it whatsoever. By the time we were out of the bathroom, I was sitting in the chair as I was shaking in which it was difficult for me to calm down, for it was more than just hell for me.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sam?!" yelled Dean. "You've been bogged down by the squatters for four months, but you're aiming to kill yourself?!"

"I've been looked over, belittled, and even beaten by the squatters on a daily basis," I said as I had tears in my eyes. "I can't take any more stress or pressure right now! As for your meddling, it's gotten worse in which you show up out of the blue just to add a helicopter parent to hover over me!"

"Hey! I _resent_ that!" yelled Dvora.

"I don't need a bodyguard on this vacation, alright?! You already ruined it for me anyway!"

"Does smashing up mechanical birds consist of ruining your vacation?" Dvora fishes out two SIM-Tron chips from her hip holster as she shows them to me. "The Executive Division still keeps tabs on you, Sam. You may think that you're safe from the danger since General Wetzel bit it, but his second-in-command has taken over the top spot and every time she sets those birds to spy on you, it makes her nethers quiver to see you in action."

I saw Dvora get out a mini-projector from her suitcase as she turned it on while inserting one of the two SIM-Tron chips that she confiscated. It wasn't long until I saw the image in the hot springs area in which I heard some erotic breathing in the background. The image of me was closing in as I was under the worst surveillance that I ever had in which I was wrong to exclude Dvora as my bodyguard the whole time. It wasn't long until I was about to hear a familiar voice in the surveillance video as it was about to unnerve so far.

"Oh, Sam…," said the familiar voice. "You changed your hair, but that doesn't mean that you changed your mind about me… Sooner or later, you will be further away from that Elf wife of yours and you'll be mine..."

It was Julilla's voice that I heard as I wasn't out of the woods yet. She was watching my every move now since General Wetzel was killed four months ago. The vocal sounds of her moaning in the background in that surveillance video was a reminder that Julilla was still pursuing me, for she wasn't ready to take no for an answer until I saw Dvora arriving in the hot springs in which her erotic admiration towards me turned to scorn.

"How dare she?!" I heard Julilla yell. "That Draaza bitch thinks that she can take advantage of Sam like that, but once I show this to his wife, she'll die of a broken heart… Oh…, how glorious it can be in the end..."

"That bitch!" yelled Dvora as she was staring at me. "She assumes me to be someone that you would cheat on Reiko like that?! I only came in there to protect you and I know you to be heavily devoted to Reiko because of what you're propelled to do in this galaxy!"

"This being in Trainfell all over again…," I said.

"For the record, if you even _think_ about cheating on Reiko, I'll kick your ass!"

"I won't cheat on her because of the fact that she's expecting a second set of twins and they won't come out until February, which is the last stretch of her pregnancy."

"First and foremost, I'm a bodyguard to protect you and _don't_ call me a helicopter parent! As for what Julilla pulled, she's not messing around when it comes to seeing those robotic bird brains flapping their wings just to spy on you. No wonder the SIM-Tron chips got banned after the company went belly-up."

"She's serious about this," said Dean. "You may think that it's okay to go off alone, but you're wrong on that, Sam. No matter how many times you go off alone, I'm just gonna keep sending a bodyguard to look after you when I'm not around. Your life is in danger, Sam. You think that you're safe in deeper waters, but what about the Executive Division dogging you all the time? They won't stop stalking you until you become their bitch and that's a fact in a nutshell. And another thing, you shouldn't be considering about offing yourself all because you've been cooped up by the old bag and her group of flunkies 'cause you would cause a lot more hurt than good, you got that? You can continue your vacation, but on a short leash and Dvora's here to protect you, _not_ act like a helicopter parent, are we good?"

I reluctantly agreed as I left the hotel room and went back to my own, which was next door. I laid down on the bed as I was dreading the tightening of the short leash, but I had no other choice in this matter, for the incidents involving the mechanical surveillance birds spying my every move that I made. Still, I felt violated as I had no other choice but to accept the helicopter parent that was in the other hotel room next to mine. I never wanted it to be that way, but if Julilla was there spying on me, there was a primal cause for alarm as this debacle wasn't over yet…

* * *

The next morning, I was up as I sat in my bed without having any further difficulty after last night's debacle with what I saw. By the time I got up, I was walking towards the bathroom as I was ready to take a shower. Stripping off my clothes, I stepped in the shower as I turned it on in which I felt the hot water warming me up. I was busy cleaning myself as I was ready to start my day anew, but the feeling of having a short leash was weighing heavily on me so far. By the time I was finished up, I got dressed in some fresh clothes as I was trying hard to forget about the debacle that I had yesterday, for it was relevant that I needed to heal after what has happened to me during the house arrest for four months. By the time I left my hotel room, I was on my way towards the cafeteria where they had the continental breakfast waiting, but I wasn't about to be let out of Dvora's sights for very long.

It was at that moment that I noticed her coming into the cafeteria as she was ready to start the day just as I was in which I noticed her go towards the donut section. The sight of the flower-shaped pastries were a feast for the eyes as she got into them while getting her usual cup of coffee with creamer and sugar. For me, I went for the usual breakfast that consisted of pancakes and syrup with a side order of sausage links and a carton of milk. I was busy digging into my food at my own table until I noticed Dvora coming towards me with her donuts and coffee, for she wasn't about to let me out of her sight just yet.

"You're not making my life easier, Dvora," I said.

"Hey, there's no room for pessimism here, so I suggest that you get used to the short leash," she said as she took a bite of her donut. "The Executive Division isn't something to be taken lightly and Julilla won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"And you think that a shorter leash will get me to accept protection?"

"Yes..."

"For the record, I've been a target of Julilla since I came back home from my exile in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. When I came to Trainfell with my family in tow, I noticed Julilla here, along with a blowhard who tried to kill me in the furnace. After that, the ice queen was more than willing to steal me away from Reiko in which she once destroyed my hotel room, only to have it fixed to brand new with my raw power. Dean and Magda saw the damage in there before it was fixed, but the final nail in the coffin was when Julilla kept stalking me in which she sent voicemail messages about how she'll disfigure Reiko if I didn't agree to her demands."

"That bitch..."

"It's not all… She was responsible for what she did to Minara a few years ago the same way, but he was resistant towards her due to his loyalty to his wife."

"I heard all about it when the news showed the funeral of Lentulus Varus and his daughter after they were strung up and killed by that bitch. Lately, Minara still bears a grudge against Julilla in which he vows to kill her when he gets the chance to do so after what she did to him and killing his wife and father-in-law was the last straw. When the Executive Division made their mark, they were led by General Wetzel, but you took him out plain and simple. Now that Julilla's in charge, she won't stop until she gets what she wants, no matter what is put in her way."

"And she sets her sights on starting up Project Ra, which is tailor-made to be activated on the _Sol-2_ that is above Drakonus."

"I hear you there, but first, let's finish up our breakfast and then we'll see more of what the ice queen is cooking up."

And so, we finished up our breakfast as we emptied our trays and set them above a trashcan that had a container for other emptied trays. By the time we left the cafeteria, we were most likely to be at the usual business of what was at stake as we were on our way towards our hotel rooms, only to be stopped by Kazuo, who was livid with what he heard not too long ago. The look on his face was a steely one as he walked towards Dvora and slapped her in the face, but she was no stranger to pain or pessimism on the sly. She was also no stranger to dealing with his wrath as he wanted me to spend my vacation alone instead of having a bodyguard to protect me for far too long.

"There wasn't supposed to be any bodyguards here to look after you on this vacation, Sam," he said as he was not too happy with the situation at hand. "You were supposed to be healing, not be put under the microscope of another helicopter parent!"

"It's good to see you too, Kazuo," said Dvora. "I hope your peanut butter cups are freakin' worth it!" She feels at the cheek where he slapped her. "Man, that smarts, but you can't outmatch the potential of a bodyguard and _don't_ ever call me a helicopter parent, you got that?"

"I gave everyone strict instructions not to interfere with Sam's vacation, only to have it fall on deaf ears! You know that Sam's been through hell and keeping him confined does more harm than good in which it mixes in with his clinical depression like prescription meds mix with alcohol."

"Is this true that you have clinical depression, Sam?" Dvora stares at me as she was concerned about my mental state even further. "Reuben _did_ say that you were put through the ringer, weren't you? I even said that you need to focus on yourself for once while we had to help you shoulder the burden, but when Dean told me that you needed to be protected, he wasn't lying."

"After what those SIM-Tron chips showed, I can't just catch a break, can I?" I said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kazuo sternly.

"Last night, I was not too thrilled to having Dvora become my bodyguard, but she saw the same mechanical birds that were documenting my every move for a while now. And do you know who was in charge of watching me under surveillance? It was Julilla herself and she's not stopping until she gets what she wants."

"It's true, Kazuo," said Dean as he was coming towards us with the evidence in his hands. "We saw the whole thing in which the background noise is a page right off of the Playboy Channel. As for having to get a bodyguard to look after my brother, it's a godsend that she's there 'cause if she wasn't, then the Executive Division would've hit it out in the ballpark just to go here and cause terror in this resort. If you want the steamy audio, then here it is!"

It wasn't long until Dean got out his vidphone as he inserted the SIM-Tron chip into it. The image of me in the hot springs area popped up in which Kazuo heard Julilla's voice moaning in the background in which it made him more angry at the Executive Division for doing this. Still, he bore a grudge against them for destroying the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast as the loss of Jun was more than enough to bear, for he wanted them to be eliminated for the damage that they caused.

"So, are you still wanting to chastize the helicopter parent in the room, Kazuo?" said Dean.

"The evidence is clear," he said. "The Executive Division is still out there, but we can't let Sam be put on a shorter leash than normal."

"Well, the shorter leash is better than having Sam become the Executive Division's bitch."

"You may have gotten away with hiring a bodyguard to protect your brother against his wishes, but his mental state is still in grave danger, Dean. The squatters who occupied the castle four months ago gave him hell and they damaged him in many ways than one. With a bodyguard around, it's drumming up bad memories for him and having him on a shorter leash _isn't_ a way to go."

"Well, last night, he tried to overdose on pain pills," said Dvora as she noticed me have a guilty look on my face. "It's true, but he shouldn't act like that, even when it comes to his mental state. I saw him just untie himself just to go towards the bathroom and take them like candy, only to have me stop him from doing so. Call me what you will, Kazuo, but I'm _not_ a helicopter parent. I know what I saw and the truth about Sam's mental state shouldn't be under wraps, but he can't go unprotected. I also know how that old bag kept badgering him on pulling his weight to bust his ass for everyone and not himself in which he needs to do a better effort into doing so. As for what you call 'helicopter parenting,' it's better than having the queen bitch coming at Sam and she still has an obsession over him in which she'll even pull off the usual 'notice me, _senpai_ ' move that kills off the people that are closest to him in this fight. I may not be actual bodyguard material, but I won't let Sam go alone, nor cheat on Reiko with the ice queen who still stalks him with the birds in her arsenal. It's not fun, but we can't put it off, no matter what, are we good?"

Dvora's speech made Kazuo livid as he was itching to give her a new one until I stopped him in his tracks. Even though I never approved of having a helicopter parent watching my every move, I didn't want the director of the Medical Corps to fly off the deep end as we were all in this fight, no matter how many times I try to get away from the weight of being overprotective. Still, I didn't let it bother me as I was ready to try new things before my vacation was up, but the factor of the Executive Division stalking my every move hung over my head as they were hiding in the shadows, for they wouldn't stop until I was their weapon once and for all…

 **To be continued...**


	8. K-Pop Fiction

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 8: K-Pop Fiction**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dean was in the doghouse as he was standing in front of Kazuo in one of the lounge rooms. The Medic General of the Medical Corps wasn't too happy with him for taking liberties into issuing a bodyguard to look after me on my vacation as this wasn't going away so quietly. Even though his actions were useful, but they were imminent into crossing the line about my mental state as Kazuo was ready to chastize him for not obligating into keeping me calm without any help.

"You knew that I gave instructions into everyone _not_ having to bring help towards your brother in this vacation to allow himself to heal mentally, but you overstepped your boundaries to do so," he said.

"Does smashing up mechanical surveillance birds overstep my boundaries?" said Dean.

"Allowing a bodyguard to protect Sam isn't part of the healing process, Dean. It equates to helicopter parenting and that does damage to one who suffers from clinical depression."

"You didn't have to slap her around, you know. She was just doing her job and that is all."

"I may have stayed my hand towards intolerable women, but Dvora Trelundar crossed the line when she was going against my wishes. Furthermore, this fiasco in sheep's clothing _won't_ happen again, you got that? If you do so, then I will have you thrown out of the Order and living on the streets if you-"

"That's enough, Kazuo!"

It wasn't long until Ryosuke entered into the lounge as he was concerned about the situation that happened last night. After viewing the evidence earlier, he was ready to put his foot down as he had a good reason to chastize Kazuo for nearly flying off the deep end, for the Executive Division was still out there and waiting for time to strike without warning.

"The evidence is crystal clear," he said. "Sam may enjoy his vacation before going home to his family, but having a bodyguard is necessary when it comes to the Executive Division encroaching their invasion of privacy tactics towards him."

"'Invasion of privacy tactics?' What about his mental state?!" yelled Kazuo. "He endured four months of house arrest under that intolerable woman, Meredith Braddock in which he's almost over the edge because of it! As for the helicopter parent, she's going back home whether she likes it or not because too much overprotective detail can do more harm than good!"

"And what about Julilla using those surveillance birds to spy on Sam all over again? She knows how to push our buttons and she also knows how to keep men under her thumb. As for the matter with Dvora Trelundar being put as Sam's bodyguard, it still stands and _don't_ call her a helicopter parent. I'll be checking on him before I take my leave and _don't_ try to chastize him or anyone else because we need to stay on the same side in order to conquer the Executive Division altogether. Furthermore, you shouldn't slap people around, men _or_ women, all beause they've been doing their job that was put in front of them, is that understood?"

"You can't just put the lives of vulnerable patients under the bus, Ryosuke! Sam has clinical depression and it can't slide after what he's been through!"

"I already know all about his clinical depression, but his safety matters more than anything right now. As for the situation that's been put in front of us, we can't let this fall further or else we'll never win against our enemies, is that clear?"

Ryosuke left the lounge as Kazuo was left stunned by his words. Still, he wasn't about to falter until he saw a stack of peanut butter cups on the table. With his weakness pitted against him, he decided to devour the stack of peanut butter cups as Dean was stunned to see him like that. Everyone had weakness when it came to food and peanut butter cups were the worst when it came to Kazuo pulling a binger on them like Dean does with pie. In the end of this debacle, it worked out in a certain favor as this wasn't over right now, for we had to deal with the Executive Division and their usual scare tactics on the sly…

* * *

I was in the pool area as I was enjoying the swim after the morning debacle. Still, my vacation here alone had one huge obstacle in it as I had to deal with Dean's constant meddling that resulted into having a bodyguard brought towards me against my wishes. With every stroke in the lap pool, I was swimming back and forth until I got tired the moment I got up from the ladder and went towards the men's locker room to shower up. Even though I stripped off my swim trunks, I was most likely to call it a day as I wanted to get a nap in before it was all over, for the long swim wore me out. With the smell of chlorine lingering, I did my best to clean myself up as I was most likely to be going back to my hotel room for the day. By the time I was done, I rinsed off as I dried myself off with a towel and got dressed into fresh clothing and gathered up my spent clothes while going towards the laundromat area.

The place itself was a large one as it was compared to the one in Skyward Temple on Alecrast in which I had the detail to have my spent clothes bagged and thrown into one of the frontloaders that was in front of me. By the time I added in the laundry detergent and fabric softener while closing the door to the frontloader, I got into my pouch as I took out some change that was in the form of dinarii in which I put in my coins into it while starting it up. By the time I sat down in a chair, I took out my journal as was beginning to write a little more into it. I was calm to have the laundromat to myself until I noticed Dvora coming here while doing her own load of laundry in one of the toploaders near the jukebox. I didn't mind her company as I also had no other choice but to accept her as my designated bodyguard for the time being until I got home, for I couldn't wait to tell Reiko all about what I went through.

"Still writing in your journal, aren't you, Sammy?" she told me. "I bet that you still worry for Reiko back home, aren't you?"

"Reiko needs to rest because of what she bears," I said. "I can't let her go too far in her condition."

"You have a fierce devotion towards her, don't you?"

"Reiko will always be precious to me because she has a role in the Destiny of Worlds just as I do."

"It's best that way 'cause I'd rather have you with her than allow Julilla to steal you away. And another thing, I'm gonna be checking out the jukebox if you don't mind."

"The music selection isn't too appealing for me anyway."

"Well, your brother deals in the classic 'mullet rock' in the Impala, doesn't he?"

"I've seen the selection on the jukebox so far: there's BigBang, Hyuna, BTS, SHINee, EXO, and several others that were popular in the Elder Days."

"C'mon, K-Pop can't be _that_ bad, can it? And another thing, driver picks the tunes while shotgun shuts his cakehole."

It wasn't long until I noticed Dvora get out a ten dinarii note as she shoved it into the jukebox. With the selection of tunes to her liking picked, she was ready to sit down as she was ready to enjoy what she put into. With the song, "I Am the Best," playing in the background, I was ready to be drowning in the throes of what was put in front of me as I heard the Korean lyrics blaring all over the laundromat. I never paid any attention to it as I continued to write in my journal as usual. Just as I was about to do so, I became overwhelmed by what I heard as I got up from my chair and began to dance to it without warning. It was like before when I was on Albarn as I danced all over the place, but when it came to other duties, I didn't want myself to get carried away too much as I had other prior engagements that I had to do first. Even though I continued to dance along with the music on the jukebox, I spotted Ryosuke coming into the laundromat as he was no stranger to staring at the endless pop culture that came and went on Tezuka, for he was on business like the rest of us in mind.

"I see that you worked your magic since you brought the rain to Albarn," he said.

"It's not what it looks like," I said as I blushed.

"I talked to Kazuo and I gave him a reprimand about how he slapped your bodyguard for no reason."

"Hey, the guy may have a strict 'no striking women' rule that he imposed, but my actions crossed the line already," said Dvora.

"Let me remind you that you were doing your job, Dvora. If you hadn't spotted those mechanical birds spying on Sam, then there would be a crisis coming in the form of terrorists mixed in with Darbus Toller's leftovers."

"So, did the resident asshat in charge get chastized?"

"He did, but his weakness got the better of him when I had room service bring in the peanut butter cups."

"Kazuo may bow down to his weakness, but there are those who will take offense to this folly," I said cautiously. "He's also a prophet of God in which if he is attacked in any manner, then an archangel will come and take you down."

"Your friend, Abiasaph, insisted that I gave him the peanut butter cups to get off of your brother's back for once. As for your own condition, I know all about it in which you've been bogged down with it for far too long now. Still, he has a point, but keeping you safe is the most crucial of all in which Julilla has amped up the efforts into keeping you under surveillance against your wishes. You're being tracked, Sam. You can't let this go in which Julilla and her cronies will stop at nothing to keep you under their heels."

"I know the risks, but I can't be on a short leash forever."

It wasn't long until we spotted Kazuo walking into the laundromat with chocolate all over his face. When he went towards the bathroom, he closed the door behind him as he went towards the sink and turned on the faucet in which he washed the mess from what he had on him. By the time he came out of the bathroom, he was not too thrilled to be ensnared by his own weakness as he was most likely to have a stern lecture thrown at us until the music stopped in the jukebox and another one played. When I got a look at the song title, "Hello, Bitches," on the jukebox screen, I was most likely to be dancing to yet another song with a side order of Korean flair added to it. I was all over the place as I was demonstrating more than just my dancing skills, for I was most likely to either have everyone praise me or make a fool out of myself as usual. Even though I was still dancing, I decided to stop as I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone.

"Hey, it was getting good and you're stopping?" said Dvora as she was disappointed in what I did.

"I can't make a fool out of Kazuo right now," I said as I was feeling more embarrassed than normal.

"There's nothing wrong with you dancing up a storm, Sam," he said as he retained his stern demeanor. "You're demonstrating a way to cope with the clinical depression that you have."

"There's also the stern consequences that follow if you behave like an idiot towards one's superiors if you're not careful."

"Speaking of the consequences, there's plenty outside," said Ryosuke as he fished out a flyer from his pocket. "Recently, there's the upcoming K-Pop Remembrance Festival that's here for today and tomorrow, which will be a good chance to have you heal further before you return home. Reiko would've wanted you to roam freely after the hell that Meredith Braddock and the rest of the squatters put you through."

"I could, but I have to finish up my clothes..."

I was walking towards the frontloader with my load of laundry as I saw it to be on spin cycle. The sight of the clothes spinning was something that was normal as I was used to doing laundry at my spare time. When the frontloader finished up, I opened it up as I got out my wet clothes and transferred them into one of the dryers in which I used my coins to operate it while starting it up. Still, I had to focus on my laundry as I sat back down into writing into my journal while the random K-Pop tunes being selected from the jukebox. Even though the effects of the music were bouncy, I paid no heed for the rest of it as I was busy writing away in my journal without any further interruptions whatsoever, for I had to stay focused before any more problems go wrong for me. Even though I was having a tough time struggling with the proverbial elephant in the room, the problem itself was none other than my clinical depression itself as it was a curse that I learned to live with over the years.

Even though I was still writing in my journal, I saw it being yanked away as I noticed Dean standing in front of me. As usual, he was there to annoy me as I wanted my journal back before I unleashed hell on him. I was ready to pursue him until I was stopped by Kazuo, who was quick into tripping me with his foot the moment I fell onto the floor. Getting up, I was on my feet as I was most likely to go after Dean who had my journal in his hands as he was most likely to be taunting me with it, for he was there to get me out of the boredom I was in.

"Give it back!" I yelled.

"What? And let yourself get bored to death, Sammy?" said Dean as he had my journal in his hands.

"You're the one who started it and I'm gonna be the one who will finish it!"

"You can't just keep your nose stuck in a book forever while doing the laundry. There's a hell of a lot more than just sitting around, you know."

At that moment, I used my telekinesis to take my journal back as I wasn't about to abandon my reason to look after my laundry in the laundromat. Even though I was ready to resume my chore, I was spotted by a group of tourists that were dressed in strange street fashions as they were taking pictures of me in all my glory. I never had such celebrity status before, but I couldn't let it get to my head as I went back into the laundromat to check up on my clothes. As usual, they were spinning nicely as I saw them to be nearly dry in which I was happy to see it nearly done. By the time that the cycle was finally finished up, I took my clothes out of the dryer and set them in my laundry bag as I was ready to leave back to my hotel room until I noticed a familiar nuisance standing in front of me for no reason.

"Howdy, Sam! It's been a while," he said to me as he had an icy smile on his face.

It was Soulless Sam again as he was ready to attack me for no reason. He was there to torment me again as he was not too happy with me being happy with what I have. He was there to cause problems towards me as he wanted me to become insane and lose all my mental stability altogether. It was his way of causing torment towards me as he refused to back off quietly, for he wasn't letting up anytime soon.

"It seems that you changed your hairstyle after you blew your chance into joining the Executive Division," he said to me as he pulled out a gun. "You could've had it all, Sam! You would've basked in the glory of what General Wetzel tried to offer you, but you refused that offer as if it was a bad deal."

"You don't know what the Executive Division did, do you?!" I yelled. "They destroyed the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast and the stragglers had no other choice but to live in the makeshift stack of slug roe homes and rotgut rooms near my home in Kanto Village!"

"The Order got what they deserved when they defied General Wetzel. Now that you killed him, the new leader has a better advantage to bend the galaxy under the Executive Division's heel, but she also has the hots for you."

"Julilla will end up dead before she gets to me! She's already made one man's life a living hell during the start of this war and she will never need another one to ruin!"

"She's waiting for you, Sam, and she's wanting your dick inside of her for a long time now… All you need to do is to end your resistance towards her so that the war can end on a much more happier note."

"And become Julilla's personal brood stallion?! Never!"

I was defiant towards Soulless Sam as I saw him disappear in front of me. I didn't want him to ruin things for me as I put my foot down when it came to dealing with the personal id that was rooting for me to join the Executive Division against my wishes. All I had was nothing more than a vile contempt for Julilla for what she had done not only to me, but to Minara as well. I couldn't forgive that intolerable woman for what she was doing, but I didn't want to become yet another victim of her schemes as it was my line in the sand against this evil woman. Still, I wanted to secure my mental state as I couldn't let my clinical depression get the better of me. I wanted to be a little more happier as I needed to be focused in the near future, for I wanted to relish every single moment of positivity that I could muster at this time.

With a small epiphany, I was most likely to be enjoying myself further as I saw that same flyer that Ryosuke had when it was plastered on the wall. I was more than likely to be joining in on the fun as I went towards one of the reception halls to see what was going on. Inside, I was seeing dozens of tourists in the usual Japanese and Korean street fashions all going for what was in there and that was none other than K-Pop itself. The sound of dance music filled the air as I noticed several tourists dancing to a random song that was blaring in the background. I never saw the room to be so lively before as I decided to join in on the fun. I never had so much fun before as I was most likely to be making the best of it, for I was happy to get away from the stress that was there…

* * *

Dvora was busy searching for me as she was not too thrilled with me for running off in the first place. Even though she was the designated bodyguard that was picked for me, she wasn't about to let herself slip up as she was looking all over the lounges in the hotel. With the fresh sound of music blaring into one of the lounges, she hit pay dirt as she ran towards it until she bumped into a familiar librarian who was on his way back to Essos. She crashed into Yukiwa as his bag flew into the air with his books flying out of it in which they landed into further places. When she ran to gather the books, she gave them back to him as he never expected to see her quick to pick them up in the first place.

"Oh, that was a close call," he said.

"You pick the strangest places to wander here, don't you, Yukiwa?" said Dvora.

"I've been busy, but once I get these rarities back to the Universal Library on Essos, I'm good to go."

"These books are called _Supernatural_ , aren't they?"

"These four books that I found are the first four in the Men of Letters Civil War Arc: _Keep Calm and Carry On, Mamma Mia, The Foundry,_ and _American Nightmare._ I haven't got the rest of them yet, but when I perma-bind them, they'll be on the shelf soon enough."

"I hope that you find the rest of them..."

"Same here 'cause I can't just let the _Supernatural_ gospel go to waste 'cause it's an ancient legacy that can't be ignored. Later..."

Dvora saw Yukiwa leaving as she resumed her pursuit on me. When she finally caught up to me, I was busy at the cuisine table as I was trying out what was put there. The sight of me digging into a bowl of _bibimbap_ was something that Dvora never expected me to try as she was starting to get hungry after chasing me all over the place. When she spotted some _bulgogi_ cooking over an open fire pit, she couldn't help it as she went over there to get her fill. By the time she was done, she saw me sitting near the window as she decided to sit at the same place as me, for she wasn't about to shirk her duties as a bodyguard yet.

"It's about time I caught up to you, Sam," she said as she was busy eating away at the food on her plate. "Oh, this is good, but it's not as great as the food in Shilla on Alecrast."

"Tezuka has some of the greatest Asian cuisine that can also put Alecrast to shame," I said as I took a bite of my _bibimbap_. "This is awesome..." I continued to take another bite as I was happy to get this meal here. "This K-Pop festival has its perks in which even the food is savory."

"If Reiko came here, she would go overboard on this stuff..."

"Madam! Stop! You've had enough already!"

I stared at Reiko directly as she had a plate full of food in her hands. I had a feeling that her hunger to fuel her pregnancy got the better of her as she was busy gobbling up what was on her plate. Still, she was there for a reason as she was also causing panic among the chefs that were on hand into fixing up the extra food that was replaced, for her appetite was getting more intense than normal.

"Hey, I don't know how you got here, but you're making the chefs nervous," said Dvora as she went towards Reiko. "Whatever you're eating has to be a bit on the spicy side, but you should also be careful if the buns in the oven get a little overdone. Korean food may be tasty, but it can also be hot, so try not to burn your mouth, alright?"

"I try not to be, but when I came here to check up on Sammy, I couldn't help myself," she said.

"You shouldn't be out and about in your condition like that," I said as I walked towards Reiko.

"But the castle is full right now after some of the wounded and injured ended up coming there from other places."

"How are the children holding up?"

"They're already here in which the concierge was nice enough to include us here for the month instead of the week."

"I don't blame the Medical Corps for squatting in our castle, but they have nowhere to go right now and the castle is the best bet since the main headquarters was destroyed four months ago."

"And does the manager of this place approve of this extended stay?" asked Dvora.

"The manager is someone that we know very well in which he came back from one of his trips from the naughty film circuit."

"Gabriel is here..." I said.

I had a feeling that the archangel's meddling was at work as it was also a godsend for us to stay here in cases that the Medical Corps were busy. As for my vacation, I was most likely to have more than just company on this vacation as I had my reasons to be here. I was overwhelmed by the presence of family as I didn't mind them being here. Still, I had a reason to be here alone at first, but sometimes, the presence of family mattered the most in this ongoing battle. When we finished up our meals, we were ready to leave the lounge area until we saw the children coming in here to see what was going on due to the festivities that were there. It was also at that moment that I noticed the tourists staring at all of us. We have become celebrities in our own right as we were famous for being the Destiny of Worlds after all.

"Looks like you're getting popular," said Dvora.

"We're here to stay after all," I said.

"By the way, today's the first day of December and most of the K-Pop organizers are giving out candy canes and other holiday treats."

At that moment, we were surrounded by the tourists who have heard about the golden age that was coming forward. The numerous talk about me and Reiko here was something of a rallying cry as there was even the usual Draaza trio there while working in the kitchen. All three: Banquo, Ranquin, and Goneev; were happy to see us here as we were the last best hope to stick it in the Executive Division and their cruel plans on the sly. It was the most of what was going on as everything was on point in the most glorious happiness that was there for a reason.

"Take a good look out there," said Banquo as he was busy cooking meat for _bulgogi_ and other things. "Sam's got it made, but his hair?"

"It _used_ to be brown, but the silver touch is out of control," said Ranquin as he was busy cooking rice. "Besides, isn't that a little dangerous for him to be in his super-charged form?"

"Well, he _did_ put a nail in the coffin for General Wetzel," said Goneev as he was setting bowls for the food. "Even though the asshat destroyed the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast, he had it coming when he went all to pieces at the end of _The Fall of Project Apollo_."

"You're still reading those _Chronicles of the Order_ books that Glen Barnett sets out for the masses?" said Banquo. "That's a little juvenile, even for _you_."

"Hey, we can't diss him on the sly," said Ranquin. "The last one who did that, got his eyes melted from his brain and it was a member of those scum who put those annoying mechanical birds in here for no reason. If we see any more of those things, I hope that someone or something smashes them 'cause there's no room for meddling with one's privacy, especially the intimate details."

It was a lively sight as everyone was in here for a reason. It was also the reason that we were all here as the music of bubbly K-Pop music was making the room lively with plenty of action on the sly. Even I was having fun as I was also not too bogged down on other mental problems, for this was the best thing that ever happened to me so far…

* * *

Ryosuke was in another lounge room as he was waiting for other members of the Order to arrive on point. Even though he was there on business, he was concerned about the increased surveillance of the mechanical birds that were sent by the Executive Division as their presence had gotten out of control so far. By the time he was getting ready to address this grave situation, he noticed Minara arriving as he was dressed in his usual Medical Corps outfit. With the emergency session commencing, there had to be action needed as the increased surveillance stemming from the mechanical birds needed to be stopped before it escalated. Even Dean and Kazuo were there as they had their reasons to vent their frustrations on what was going on so far, for there was no end to the Executive Division's nasty rhetoric to steal me away again.

"You're early, Minara," said Ryosuke. "I take it that your status as Elder pays off when you have your medical experience that shows."

"It's a miracle that the House of Varus has a large infirmary wing to tend to the sick and injured, but the factor of Julilla running this dog-and-pony show still unnerves me," he said.

"We saw the evidence, front and center," said Dean. "Therefore, Julilla's agenda is crystal clear and that is setting her sights on Sam."

"Julilla..." Minara clenches his fists as he bears a grudge against her. "Sooner or later, there will be justice on that bitch's head for what she's done..."

"Hey, you can't focus with a grudge all over. We need to be calm and collective if we're gonna go in and put that ice queen in her place. We can't let all this crap go sideways or else we'll lose this war."

"I'm already focused, Dean, so there's no need to rub salt in the wound right now."

"Well, you don't look it..."

"That's enough," said Kazuo. "We should remain collective if we're ever gonna step up our efforts into stopping the Executive Division before it's too late. We can't let Julilla get the better of us or else we-"

It wasn't long until Minara heard his vidphone ringing. Picking it up from his pocket, he saw Julilla's name on it as he was itching to answer it until Kazuo took it from his hands. The Medic General of the Medical Corps was not too thrilled to hear from Julilla directly as he was aware of what she was doing. By the time he answered the vidphone, he was most likely to be dealing with the ice queen herself as he was aware of what she could do next, for she was a lot worse than the previous leader of the Executive Division.

"You've come a long way, Minara," she said over the phone. "You're still hurt after losing your wife and father-in-law? Well, that's a shame… Anyway, I still yearn for Sam. I _ache_ for Sam. I want him now and nothing will stand in my way..."

"You better keep your mouth shut, Julilla," said Kazuo. "Ever since your superior fell, you recently jumpstarted the surveillance birds just to spy on Sam once again."

"Kazuo Mitani… I had a feeling that you would answer in Minara's stead… It's also a shame that you lost your siblings one by one..."

"Ippei and Jun were close, but their lives and sacrifice will never be in vain. As for your renewed devotion to ensnare Sam, it will cease before you cause an uproar."

"You have Sam, don't you, but the presence of that Elf bitch, those brats, and even that bodyguard who destroyed that bird in the hot spring are pissing me off. You know that the Executive Division will win this war and Project Ra will happen one way or the other..."

"You won't do a damn thing, Julilla. Your predecessor tried the hard way when he made a deal with Ailnoth to lust for more power and we all know how it went down the moment Sam killed him on the _Sol-1_ four months ago. Still, you yearn to have him under your thumb, but he has nothing but contempt for you in which you stalked him in Trainfell. Your insatiable attitude and sexual appetites are more than enough to designate you as a common threat because of the experiments that were conducted on you at the hands of Klaus Thurber, who wanted to create a dynasty of lethal warriors until that process was halted by the Alecrian Army itself when it took you in."

"I know all about my past, but luckily, I was spared from the torment, but I had my experimented body put to good use."

"I know all about your genetic makeup in which what you secrete between your legs is a neurotoxin that has been extracted from a Claudian tree frog, in which that species is known to secrete such a substance from their body. Still, you won't get far because Project Ra will never get off the ground for a while."

"Sooner or later, you will let your guard down and after that, we'll be coming to where you are in which no one will be spared on Tezuka or any other backwater planet that tries to hide Sam Winchester and his family from me. I _will_ have my prize and I _will_ conquer every single one of you and your allies, for the Destiny of Worlds will never happen in front of eyes, not when we still live and breathe..."

"You hunt down your prize, only to result in failure, Julilla. In the end, you won't succeed because there are those who will kill you dead in your tracks, mark my words."

It wasn't long until Kazuo hung up on Julilla as he gave Minara back his phone. Even though he wasn't thrilled to hear from the ice queen about how she would use me as her weapon, he feared the worst as he had to keep me and my family hidden from danger. When push came to shove, there were plenty of reasons to keep me and my family safe as the Executive Division wasn't messing around, for they were lurking in the shadows and waiting for me to falter without warning…

* * *

I was back in the lounge with most of the K-Pop trimmings as I was being ushered towards the auditorium room next to it by the numerous tourists that were there to see me in person. It was at that moment that I noticed Reiko and the children coming in droves as they sat down next to me in the row of our choosing, which was the balcony. Even though we were high above the audience, we were ready to see what was about to start as we noticed a troupe of dancers coming onstage to perform a song that was K-Pop oriented, but it was different than what I heard in the jukebox in the laundromat earlier. The dance moves that the troupe performed were a dead ringer to what was once view in the Elder Days as I saw them stick to their moves throughout the performance. I was happy to see the troupe performing until it stopped when the next performance was about to begin.

I was happy to see everything go in full swing until I had my long hair being tugged forcefully. Turning around, I noticed Dvora pulling me away from my family as she was adamant into having me dance for the audience who were heavily immersed in the K-Pop craze. Even though I hardly ever danced, I was having a tough time to get out of my own predicament as I was being lugged down from the balcony seating to the front of the stage where I was being led backstage, for I was stuck in this mess from the get-go after all.

"You can't just pull me from the balcony, Dvora," I said.

"And do what, Sam? Keep the audience waiting?" she said. "Not a chance 'cause I heard the reports about how you danced your hardest on Albarn just to save the planet from an impending drought. It's high time that you put your dance moves to the test once again and they're waiting for you to do so."

I was rushed into the dressing room behind the stage as I had my clothes stripped and put into different ones. The flamboyant design of the clothes themselves were a much more different feel than what I wore on Albarn a few months back as I was rushed onstage to perform in front of the audience that was watching me. With yet another random K-Pop song blaring, I was getting to work as I was moving to the beat without any problem. Even Reiko was impressed to see me dancing onstage as she was stunned to see me pull off my dance moves since I did so on Albarn. It was the most that I did as I was wooing the crowd in which they were expecting it the moment I was there for a reason. With the beat still going, I was in tune with my raw power as I was full of energy in which there was a cataclism occurring from outside. By the time I was finished, I bowed as I took my leave from the stage until I was met by Dean, Ryosuke, and Minara, who were concerned about my safety.

"So, did you pull off a _Magic Mike_ , Sammy?" said Dean.

"I got roped into it this time," I said.

"You may have been busy gyrating on the stage, but you should see what is out there first," said Minara. "The tourists have heard from the officials in this region about how this capital and other places barely got snow and mostly got rain. This time, they got their wish after all."

"That actually happened on Albarn with the rain, but the snow here will be a godsend soon enough."

"The Tezukan Government has been hit with recent dry patches in which the snow barely comes forward," said Ryosuke. "This time, you should see it for yourself to see what your raw power had helped along the way."

I went outside from the emergency exit as I saw fresh snow coming in droves in which some of it had covered the cars and space vehicles that were parked near the Golden Tiger Resort. It was something that became useful as I noticed several of the tourists building snowmen and even managing to throw snowballs at one another. It was a great thing that was put here as I later noticed a group of Draaza coming towards me in which they were singing in front of me. It was known that I had plenty of praise here as I was also fearing the retaliation that would come from those who clung to what God was portrayed over the centuries. Still, I had to deal with it as I was most likely to be put towards the golden age as planned, for I couldn't back down on it, no matter what…

* * *

Kazuo was in the lounge as he was waiting for Ryosuke and the others to bring me back for an emergency session. He was patient as he didn't want to rush out quickly, for he was steely due to his calm demeanor. Staring at the clock, he was concerned about what was taking so long until he spotted a group of people dressed in red clergy clothing coming into the lounge. He was aware of them as they were none other than a group of religious zealots that intruded for no reason, for they meant business into doling out a warning for me.

"You never learn, do you, Kazuo Mitani," said a bald man dressed in a red cap and robes. "It seems that the one who stood against the righteous during the Colony 11 incident still stands after all those years."

"I know who you are, for you call yourself none other than the Cardinal," he said. "Your presence is bad and the hotel management here aren't too thrilled to have you here."

"We're here to give your so-called savior a warning to back off."

"Are you talking about Sam Winchester?"

"Sam Winchester has become a thorn in God's side ever since we saw followers who had faith in him praise the false shepherd after the death of General Wetzel four months ago. He has even become more popular than the Heavenly Father of all people in which we can't let him do that."

"Sam is chosen to be the savior of the entire Ashizoka System in which even God Himself had foreseen this omen come to life."

"You think you can choose that prick over God? You think you can praise him all because of that raw power that he has? The only person that is worthy of protecting all of you is our Holy Lord and our savior is none other than Jesus! You of all people should know that instead of turning towards a new faith against God's wishes! The Mother Church is watching, Kazuo! This is our warning not to step on the toes of God, for he is our Lord!"

"Let me remind you that I happen to _be_ a prophet of the Lord! I know how God thinks and His word is _never_ wrong!" Kazuo lifts the sleeves of his kimono as he reveals the brandings on his arms. "You see these here? I have the Brandings of God in which they were my punishment for not accepting my purpose of being one of God's mouthpieces and _this_ is the price that I paid! I paid my dues since I accepted my peace into being one of God's chosen and I stood firm into believing in His word. Now, Cardinal, I suggest that you take your merry band of people from the Mother Church and leave before you cause the true wrath of God, are we good?"

"Have it your way then, Kazuo, but we of the Mother Church are watching your move and we'll have faith in the people once again, mark my words!"

And so, Kazuo saw the Cardinal and his group leave as he stood firm against the intrusive group of people who were on the same level as the Executive Division. Even though he was eager to warn me about what that group was doing, he noticed a familiar figure coming into the lounge as he was both concerned and disappointed about the group's presence, for he never cared for it not one bit. It was Chuck himself as he was aware of what the group who wanted to silence me in order to keep what was put there in the wrong way so far.

"Those guys are a pain in the ass," he said.

"You know of them to be a devout group of Christians, don't You, but why do You show disdain for them?" said Kazuo. "They go to great lengths when it comes to saying that You are being shoved under the rug."

"Those religious nuts will do anything to do bad things in My name! Every day, it's the same thing in which some people kill in my name, praise the rich, and even single out and ostracize those who are different than the perfect crowd."

"Most religious people denounce those who are different and not perfect in Your image."

"If my kid saw this, he would turn in his grave on Earth! He reached out to those people, even gay ones, but those idiots from the Mother Church twist things to their favor and they've been spreading lies about Me in which they say that My image has been tarnished by Sam's popularity whenn he is chosen to be a much bigger god than _I_ am. Sam's supposed to be the savior of this galaxy in which the golden age had to be on point or else we lose to the Executive Division, their friends, and those people from the Mother Church, who twist things that I do for the better, only to spread hate for their fellow man."

"We can't let them get a hold of Sam. If he sees them out and about, then-"

"-They'll kill him slowly in which they will address him as a false shepherd in their eyes. As for what he'll do next, I hope that he sticks it in the Executive Division and those who stand in his way and that's all that matters right now."

Chuck was concerned about my safety more than anything as he wanted me to succeed in my own right. As for the presence of the Cardinal and his group, they were a dangerous bunch as they were on the same level of the Executive Division, for both groups were a toxic concoction that happened to us without warning…

* * *

I was in my hotel room as I was lounging in the fancy bathroom while taking a bath in there. After dancing on the stage and looking at the fresh snow from outside earlier, I was happy that I enjoyed myself here on Tezuka as it was fun before I would soon go home. It wasn't long until I noticed Reiko coming in here as she was dressed in her nightgown with her long hair wet from an earlier bath. She saw me to be full of enthusiasm as I had plenty of fun with all the K-Pop craze that was there earlier, for it was something that I wasn't used to yet.

"Oh, that was fun," I said.

"You were terrific, Sammy," said Reiko.

"This isn't the first time that I danced all over the place and it won't be the last. All I needed was a little tug and a push to get up there."

"Christmas is coming up, but it'll be hard for us to go back home for a while."

"The Medical Corps may stay there at the castle, but as for the patients who come towards the infirmary wing, it's the only place to get to since the Order's main headquarters was destroyed almost five months ago. Still, we have no other way but to endure our situation right now."

"I see what you mean, but we can manage and we've done it before..."

"But we can't go hopping around from house to house like we do most of the time, it won't work."

"Don't care…; we lived here before and in Shiganshina, for we won't be homeless after all. It's as if there's a will from the Terran God that beckons us to help those in need."

"And we'll live our lives to the fullest, whether it is in our home or not…," I feel at the protruding baby bump that Reiko had as I felt the twins kicking. "They're active… I can feel them moving around."

"They were moving around when you were dancing and it'll be a while before they stay in there with all that K-Pop here..."

I clutched at Reiko's hand warmly as I was happy that I wasn't going off the deep end. As for my whirlwind of a vacation, it was a godsend for me as I heard the sound of K-Pop music blaring from the hotel room next door. I didn't mind it as I wasn't worried at all in which I spotted the fresh snow still falling outside from the window. I brought in the winter here on Tezuka, for it was here for a reason as my duties weren't over yet, for I had so much to do right now…

 **To be continued...**


	9. In Chuck We Trust

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 9: In Chuck We Trust**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Chuck was in his dog form as he saw the members of the Red Inquisition leaving the Golden Tiger Resort departing for their own lodgings in the town. Like most of us, he was concerned about what the band of religious fanatics were doing as they weren't representing the core values that he once sown. He never liked them one bit as he skittered off towards the Carninal and hiked up his leg to mark at his robes. Anger flooded the religious nut as he kicked Chuck so hard in which he ended up hitting the wall. He was itching to kick at the dog as he was staring at him directly, for he hated dogs and cats due to the mixed stigma that they brought. Just as the Cardinal was about to do away with Chuck, the dog was rescued by a familiar _Arrancar_ as he steered him out of the way from danger. It was Noldorin as he was there on business, but he held a grudge against the Red Inquisition, for they stood only for themselves instead of those who had faith in me.

"You sure have the gall to come here just to spew out your vitriol," he said as he scooped up Chuck in his arms while facing off against the group in front of him. "You're no different than a certain Messiah in Oompa-Loompa clothing the moment he clenched his moment to be president!"

"You're from the Middle Ground, aren't you?" said the Cardinal as he was not fazed by the insult that he got earlier. "You're there to stand up for the false shepherd that thinks he's greater than God of all people. As for that dog in your hands, it's nothing but a monster for Lucifer and nothing more just like cats are monsters for witches."

"Oh, I've seen what Lucifer looked like in which two familiar allies of mine were once vessels for the bastard until he took over the body of a washed-up rockstar who went rock bottom. It was the worst since he got yanked out of Castiel and went downward and that was in the Elder Days when God and the Darkness reconciled just to prevent the sun from going out."

"Lucifer is dead, but his spirit as an imprint still lingers in and out of his cage in which Torune Mitani was to blame for causing this form of blasphemy."

"Torune Mitani was the only High Elf who had the balls to put Lucifer in his place, but at a high price when the archangel was placed in his cage for all eternity. You should be thankful that a dangerous form of evil has been put away."

"Lucifer may be put away, but another form of evil is brewing in the form of the false shepherd who has the raw power in his brain. He must be silenced or else we will suffer the consequences of what could happen. God called me and my brothers to give Sam and his allies a warning, for it is the will of the Lord and the sanctity of the Mother Church that beckons us to do so."

"Do you think that God can listen to _you_ of all people? He had his fill of people who roll in their wealth like pigs wallowing in their own shit. I've seen people like that harness such power in the form of fear, but their actions posed a downfall for them. As for what you call the sanctity of the Mother Church, there are those who welcomed people who were diverse in which they thrived as a whole instead of being put under the ringer of dictators. Sooner or later, Sam Winchester will be the new god of this galaxy and his ideals will include diversity, _not_ divisiveness. I've seen it play out like an episode of _The Simpsons_ in which a certain crooked businessman won top dog, but he wasn't safe from the midterms hereafter. As for your crap, I suggest that you leave before you do worse, you got that…, Princess?"

The Cardinal and his group left without any further incident as Noldorin was carting Chuck to safety in the form of the men's restroom. Setting down the dog, he noticed him change into his human form as he was reeling from the kick that he endured. It really wasn't his day as he was up on his feet without any further delay, but he really loathed the Red Inquisition for what they truly represented, for they were nothing but trouble on the sly.

"Are you alright to walk?" asked Noldorin.

"I've had worse," said Chuck.

"The Cardinal kicked you around after you peed on his leg, didn't you?"

"He's definitely _not_ a dog person..."

"The Red Inquisition are in cahoots with the Executive Division and they won't stop until they get rid of Sam."

"The Red Inquisition doesn't give a rat's ass about anything other than keeping the rich fat and happy while the little guy suffers poorly. They think they speak for Me, but they _don't_. They think that I'm greater than anyone else in which I even had to deal with Darbus Toller of all people who thinks that he has it all, but he ended up dead for what he tried to do. For the record, I'm the son of the first being of the Middle Ground, Pendragon, and My mom is known as a Draaza deity known as the Matriarch. Mom had two different sets of eyes: one blue and one brown, but I got one pair and the Darkness got the other. I had a childhood that was similar with the worst dysfunctional outlook that ended with my sister stealing everything on a terrible scale until Dad put his foot down. After that, my other three siblings: the Arbiter, the Messenger, and the Mediator, were born, but they had to manage Dad's dimension on a daily basis. I may have had siblings, but the oldest one from Pendragon and the Matriarch was the one who cultivated most of the big bads in the first place."

"It was Eve, wasn't it?"

"The Cultivator was her original name, but she was cast out into Purgatory in which her crimes to create most of the monsters that we see got so bad that Dad had to cast her in there for the rest of her days. As for the rest of us, I wanted to create the universe, but the Darkness kept getting in My way until Dad imposed imprisonment on her that led to a revolt in the later years and that was when I created angels in My image in many colors and ethnicities, but the most favored and beautiful of all was that of Lucifer, who bore my sister's prison in an unholy mark that our dad made. As for the first things I did, I made the first monsters, the Leviathans, in which I added the to the later things I mixed up until I got an ultimatum from Dad to seal them up in Purgatory or else he would strip my creativity away. So, I did that, but I strived for something more after that. Even when my mom and dad perished, the legacy of me and others in front of me was a mixed bag in which Lucifer got so rebellious that he incited what the Darkness made him do and that was to go into the garden, set up one of My sentries to take the hit, and even got into some further stuff that had Adam and Eve get kicked out of My garden. With the famiy life in the form of the first sons, Cain and Abel, we all knew that Lucifer wasn't done when he posed as Me in which he wanted Abel to be his pet, but Cain took the wrap and got the brand that my sister was in and that was what the first Knight of Hell was and that was how the first son killed his own brother, which was the first murder.

"After Lucifer transferred what is known as the Mark into Cain's arm, he made the first son a blade in the form of a donkey's jaw that powered him in the form of rage that my sister put into. The Father of Murder became the first Knight of Hell while carving his weapon of choice to keep him that way. Therefore, Cain may have been the first, but in Heaven, Abel, who is now an archangel in his own right, forged the Knights of Heaven in which they were there to put My fear into what Lucifer wrought, only to have some followers betray us after that. He even had his own realm to rule and that was Hell itself, but he was cultivating tortured souls that are known to be demons. Still, he attracted some attention from the Knights of Heaven in which they subdued him for Michael to kick his ass in real time. With the smackdown put there against Lucifer and his trickery, one of the Knights of Heaven, Abiasaph, foresaw Michael putting him in his place in which he decided to forge a cage with his fellow brethren to hold him there. Therefore, My other archangel children; Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, and Zachariah were concerned for Lucifer himself in which he stood besides them while I kept busy crafting my creations that rubbed my other children the wrong way. After all that was said and done, Michael went up against Lucifer in combat that resulted in the deaths of many creations I wrought until the Lightbringer was finally put in the cage below where he stood until he was let out twice. I know that I talk too much, but I have a gut feeling that the Red Inquisition would be worse than what Lucifer was once before..."

Chuck was not too happy with what the Red Inquisition was doing as he feared the worst into reviving what was lost and that was none other than Lucifer himself. Still, that was on the back burner, but the dangers of the Executive Division were mounting and the Destiny of Worlds was in grave danger, for they wouldn't stop their war until they extinguished it in order to win this war...

* * *

I was up for the day after last week's K-Pop festival as I was busy tending to the twins in which they were making a mess out of their breakfast in the cafeteria. I was busy with the necessary duties as I was also cleaning up Aora's face after he got into his oatmeal with fruit. He was cute, but messy as he was being cleaned up from his breakfast earlier, for he was someone who had a taste for food. After he was finished, I decided to focus on Ghimru as he was a lot worse than his brother. As usual, my fair-haired son had a thing for eating healthy foods as he couldn't get enough of the raisins and dried cranberries that were put in his oatmeal. Even though he finished up his breakfast, the mess on his face was priceless as I couldn't get enough of what he had until I decided to clean him up. By the time I finished, I placed him in a baby stroller next to Aora as I was ready to wheel them back towards our hotel room.

It was a feast for the eyes as I couldn't get enough of the twins in which they were getting bigger and almost ready to start in the terrible twos the moment they get at that age on their birthday. By the time I left the cafeteria, I noticed Chuck standing in front of me as he was concerned about my safety in spades. Still, I never expected him to show up before as he was there to give me a warning about what he saw last night, for the group that he despised was on the same level as the Executive Division, but a lot worse.

"So, you've retained your hairstyle since you did away with General Wetzel, didn't you?" he said.

"It's been like that, but I'm used to it," I said.

"It's _not_ the reason why I'm here in front of you, Sam. Last night, Kazuo had to deal with a group of religious nuts who aren't too happy with you for being on top instead of Me and it pisses me off to see them rub salt into the wound when you have so much on your plate."

"Well, most people kill in Your name, don't they?"

"I've seen people in the big three religions that worship Me go at one another that results in prejudice, disease, intolerance, and even death to those who are different than the perfect status quo. I've seen different people that get singled out because of their disability, other religions, skin color, ethnicity, and even gender identity and sexual orientation end up on the short end of the stick and it burns My ass to see this on a daily basis… in _My_ name. I love _all_ sorts of people, _not_ the ones who thumb their noses in front of the little guy. As for those who fit in the category of LGBT, they get pushed around, ostracized, discriminated against, and even dead by either murder or suicide. It sucks that I see people flash out that Leviticus quote when I make mistakes by having a gender identity put in different situations. Ever see those talking Barbie and G.I. Joe dolls with their voice boxes mixed up in the wrong toy? It's what's wrong when a male brain is in a female and the other way around. As for the religious group who threatened Kazuo, they're the same way and they don't give a rat's ass if you're fervent towards Me or not. They'll keep sticking it to you until they force you to accept their twisted sense that depicts Me in an awful way like that."

"And the religious group that stood in front of Kazuo made a threat towards me, didn't they?"

"From what I know, those people are called the Red Inquisition and they dress up in the same color that intimidated those lower than they are. They're also not the type that dress up like Cardinal Richelieu and Snoopy in his World War I flying ace getup while breaking into people's houses to expect surprise and alarm. They mean business in which they deem you a threat just to cling to the twisted words that were taken out of context. I know that I've done My fair share of things, good or bad, but I've had My fun in which I want a sendoff in the form of Me riding a horse into the sunset at the end of a western flick. As for _you_ , Sam, you've become the god of this entire stack of planets in which you and Reiko will welcome this golden age in many ways that I can't seem to realize."

"You've done great things, no matter how many times you came in and out of the picture. It's what You're made to be, right?"

"After all the many wonders that I put on Earth and beyond, I stayed out of the limelight when the angels revolted in which I was even labeled a deadbeat dad and absentee father to them and that upsetted Lucifer the most, but he was caged until he was let out, caged back in, let out again, and so on… Even though it's been over four thousand years since I brought out My words to people to live a good life and help others, there are those who twist things in the Bible in which I find that to be upsetting to the one who put My teachings out to mankind in the first place. As for the Ten Commandments, they mean a lot of things, but with the 'Thou shalt not kill' and 'Thou shalt not have any gods other than Me' still rolling around people's tongues when the heavy ones came around long before I hit the scene, it's been hell in which I see people twist what I put on the Earth."

"And I'm the new deity that is in competition towards You..."

"Do I look like I'm competing with you? No. I'm here to tell you to start showing more gratitude for yourself 'cause all those times that you call yourself lesser or worthless is one huge kick in the balls towards Me and it hurts so bad that I have to resort into wearing a padded jock strap in my human form. As for the Destiny of Worlds, it's here to stay whether we like it or not and I hope that you overcome that hurdle of worthlessness and get to the top because you shine better when you have balance."

I was moved by Chuck's words as I vowed to devote my time into bringint the Destiny of Worlds into fruition. When I saw him disappear without a trace, I was ready to leave the cafeteria as I noticed Dirk and Gyatso coming towards me with a bag full of snacks that were similar to the usual ones in Trainfell. Both boys were most likely to share the spoils as they had many handfuls of Pocky and Pretz with a side order of other things. Still, they were children that were there with their snacks, but I was ready to put my foot down as I couldn't let them have too much of what they had in tow.

"So, have you had your fun with what you spent?" I asked.

"Gyatso walked into a pachinko parlor and ended up winning fifty thousand dinarii and the first thing that he did was goad me towards Frank's Market to get all this stuff," said Dirk.

"You have a lot in your bags of snacks, but if you eat too much of them, it'll spoil your dinner and it consists of what I make in the kitchen."

"Can we take a box of Pocky and a box of Pretz of our choosing?" asked Gyatso.

"You can have _one_ of each, alright? After that, I'm putting them up so that they won't spoil your dinner afterwards."

"I got the chocolate Pocky with pizza flavored Pretz!"

"I got the tom yum flavored Pretz with strawberry Pocky," said Dirk.

It wasn't long until Dirk and Gyatso got what they wanted as they left the bags of snacks with me before going back up towards the hotel room. With the bag of snacks into the spare compartment of the twins' stroller, I was carting them up to the elevator as I was on my way back up to where I needed to be. By the time I was going back to the hotel room that I stayed in, I entered inside as I saw members of the Medical Corps here on standby in which they were busy examining Reiko, who was under the chagrin of a sonogram that was done on her. It was also at that moment that I saw Kazuo on hand into supervising this examination in here as he was busy using the scanning part on Reiko's stomach, which was shown with a gel where her baby bump was.

"How were the boys?" she asked me.

"They enjoyed their oatmeal so much that I had to clean them up," I said.

"Your timing is bad, Sam," said Kazuo. "If this place had an infirmary wing, it would be feasible, but the castle has gotten monotonous due to the influx of patients coming and going."

"Please, don't be harsh towards him," said Reiko. "He has his faults, but he always bounces back when everything is at a standstill and that includes looking at what I have."

"The twins are male and female, but their growth is starting to accelerate. We can't take any chances with your life at risk, but putting them towards the due date can be dangerous."

"Aora and Ghimru came prematurely, but they had a growth spurt after Sammy saved me last year."

"It doesn't matter. The twins are almost seven months into the pregnancy, but there's no telling when the next raw power surge in the womb might appear and this isn't the first time, either."

"They're doing fine, for they are happy..."

I saw the image of the second set of twins on screen as they were functioning nicely in which I saw them to be what I envisioned them to be. Both of them had jeweled sigils on their foreheads as they were also doing well despite the fact that Kazuo fears for a possible accelerated pregnancy. I noticed them to be thriving as I was thankful that they were alive and healthy inside of Reiko's womb in which I was eternally grateful that I was having more blessings to add to what I had now. I was happy that I was there to see the twins moving as they would soon join their brothers into the world, for they also had a part to play like the rest of us…

* * *

Minara was in the meeting hall of the hotel as he was waiting paitently for Ryosuke to arrive. Even though this was considered to be an emergency meeting, he had to show up momentarily as he was there to air his grievances due to his ongoing grudge against Julilla. Still, he missed her as he also vowed to get revenge for her death in which he swore to track down his beloved's killer and do away with her after what she pulled four months ago. Sooner or later, he would get his revenge, but his path on going dark was already starting to take hold over him. For a while, he vowed to eliminate Julilla for what she did as the deaths of Lentulus and Penelope would soon be avenged, for their death didn't deserve to be included in the first place. By the time he was about to look for Ryosuke, he spotted Castiel coming into the room as he was concerned about his behavior, for this wasn't normal at all.

"You've been distracted by Julilla's crimes, haven't you?" he said.

"My main concern is to find Julilla and slit her throat," said Minara.

"No matter how many times you try to seek vengeance, it will end up forcing you into an early grave in the end."

"Vengeance works, Castiel. It shows how much one's life is taken away in which one can get the justice that he or she needs right now."

"I'm here to give you a warning not to pursue Julilla, for she can entice you if you're not careful."

"This isn't my first run-in with Julilla in which she continued to pursue me until she set my hotel room on fire. Her madness can't continue, for she will suffer a bleak downfall in the end..."

Minara's words were true to the max as he vowed to get his revenge on Julilla for her crimes altogether. As for Castiel's warning, it wasn't heard all the way from deaf ears as the time to eliminate the Executive Division's new leader was just the beginning of one's worries, for she wasn't going away anytime soon right now…

* * *

Chuck was outside as he was enjoying a bowl of _bibimbap_ with a glass of ginger beer at a fancy Asian restaurant that was in the resort. Even though he was adamant into keeping me on the straight and narrow, he was also concerned about the infamy of the Red Inquisition and what they represent as he despised them to the core. By the time he finished up his meal, he was ready to go until he noticed two familiar archangels coming forth, both Gabriel and Abiasaph, as they ordered up some pork _gyozas_ with a side order of rice. While they waited for their order, they decided to pay Chuck a visit as he wasn't about to leave just yet, for he wanted to tell the two archangels about the rude awakening in the form of a certain religious nuisance.

"Did you two boneheads hear about the Red Inquisition coming here last night?" he asked.

"We saw them close, but once again, they paint you as something awful," said Gabriel.

"The Red Inquisition aren't like those guys who burst into your house and say 'Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition,' all the live long."

"We've heard all about them causing trouble in your name, but their main purpose is to eradicate Sam Winchester's existence as the new god of the Ashizoka System," said Abiasaph.

"That's the problem in a nutshell in which the leader of that group of religious nuts is _not_ to be taken lightly and he goes by calling himself the Cardinal. From what I saw in him, he says that he does those deplorable things like culling the insignificant to praising the rich all in My name and that's pissing me off to the max! I deserve to have a little more street cred with all the love that I have unto everyone, _not_ have the usual fearmongering asshats come and use fear just to do so to add all the fire and brimstone everywhere. I have an image to protect and I'm _not_ gonna be jerked around by those who have the usual 'Fear God' complex to scare everyone. No wonder I left when you took over the roost..."

"Hey, don't take it personally, Dad," said Gabriel defensively. "We're not too thrilled to having the Red Inquisition just to barge in here to jerk Kazuo around, but throwing Sam under the bus? That's just wrong after all the good he did, including sending General Wetzel into a long meteorite nap in space."

"We can't let both the Executive Division and the Red Inquisition get their hands on Sam, you got that? I can't allow those scumbags to just either have their way with him or have him killed. If that ever happened, then you can kiss this galaxy goodbye!"

"Keep it down," said Abiasaph cautiously as he noticed a few customers staring. "You're making them restless, so I suggest that you be a little bit more careful in what you say."

Chuck, Gabriel, and Abiasaph noticed several customers concerned about what was going on as they couldn't get out of their predicament that was started up in the first place. Even though they were trying to remain incognito of their actions, Noldorin himself had listened in on their conversation as he was concerned about the situation about the Executive Division and the newest problem with the Red Inquisition altogether. Even though he helped Chuck out earlier, he wasn't too happy with what the group of religious fanatics are up to, for they are a dangerous threat in the form of piety.

"We see you over there, Noldorin," said Chuck as he spotted him sitting at the table behind him.

"I heard all about the Red Inquisition trying to cash in on Sam's demise," he said.

"Well, they're wolves in sheep's clothing, I can tell you that," said Abiasaph.

"The Red Inquisition is in cahoots with the same scum that are not there to 'Make the Ashizoka System great again.' They're here to twist things and that's all."

"And I thought that Lucifer was bad…," said Gabriel.

"The Red Inquisition _want_ Lucifer to be resurrected, only to counteract with what was foretold by the Draaza. We all know that Sam and Reiko are poised to be in the Destiny of Worlds, but this would end up unraveling and this isn't the first time that it happened in the Elder Days. It was poised by your fellow archangels that the Winchesters of Old would be taken over by Michael and Lucifer as their vessels, only to have it fall in the favor to stop the Apocalypse. This time, Sam's gonna have to watch his back in which he has to not only keep clear from the Executive Division, but to stay away from the Red Inquisition as well. Both groups don't like having a new god here, but we're sure as hell that we'll protect him when the times are tough."

Noldorin made his point clear as he also had nothing but disdain for both the Executive Division and the Red Inquisition altogether. Even Chuck and the others were not impressed by what was going on so far as both threats towards me were getting intense. This wasn't the first time that my life was at risk and it wouldn't be the last, for I was caught in the crosshairs of the dangers that the Second Galvanic Uprising had wrought…

* * *

I was in the lobby of the resort after I was busy tending to the twins earlier. Still, after all that has happened, I was on my guard as I was looking all over the place to see any more of those meddling mechanical birds that were put here for no reason. The searching was there to get my mind off of things as I had to stay sharp into doing my duty for the Destiny of Worlds. Even though I did away with General Wetzel, the presence of Julilla was unnerving as her role as leader of the Executive Division was a grim threat that was hanging over the heads of her victims, allies, and enemies. In the end, I couldn't let it get to me as I was most likely to be put in the crosshairs of what was going on so far, for there was a large form of uncertainty looming in the balance. By the time I was about to go bac up to my hotel room, I had a gun pointed to my head as I turned around and saw a man dressed in a red clergyman robe with a black scarf around his neck. He meant business as he was ready to take me out without warning, for he had his reasons to do so.

"Hands in the air, Sam Winchester," he said to me as I obeyed him.

"You're with the Red Inquisition, aren't you?" I said.

"My boss isn't too pleased with you trying to take over God's turf, so I'm here to send you a message from the Mother Church on His behalf."

"If you do this, then you'll incite the wrath of God Himself and He doesn't take too lightly to those who twist things in His name."

"God only favors those who have wealth, not false prophets and heathens! In the Book of Further Revelations in the Galactic Testament 21:18, 'No false shepherd shall speaketh thy word, nor steal from my anointed, for I am thy Lord, thy God.' He has the utmost rule into having his chosen to come with him to the Kingdom and-"

Without warning, I heard a loud scream from behind me as I turned around to see the man in red be attacked by Abiasaph as he placed his hand on his head in which he melted his brain and liquefied his eyes on the spot. Even though the hired assassin was there to kill me, I noticed him dead on the floor as his eyes were missing. Still, I wasn't out of the woods yet as I noticed Abiasaph snapping his fingers and making the dead body disappear before the maintenance crew arrived to clean up the mess, for he didn't want any commotion coming forth right now.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let that asshat spill your brains on the floor," he said.

"He was from the Red Inquisition, but he and his cohorts don't represent God," I said.

"You're gonna be looking at more than _that_ in which the leader of the Red Inquisition has become dangerous so far. To most of his allies and foes, he calls himself the Cardinal in which he believes that Father should be top dog instead of you. So far, those people have no respect other than to tarnish Father's name in the mud while doing it in His name, but all of that will soon change when He passes the torch to _you_."

"I'm a lot of things, but I could _never_ replace God. All I am is just-"

"-a simple Man of Letters? You can't just be stuck with that title forever. You're reaching full status as a deity in which you can't escape this destiny, Sam. You can't just let our Father do the work all the time in which he got fet up with being the typical 'Mr. Fix-It' all the live long. You have to live up to the hype of love, hope, kindness, equality, and diversity in your heart. If you continue to go down the path of hate, despair, rage, inequality, and divisiveness in your heart, you will never be able to grasp what you have. It is crucial that you stand up for your reasons to protect everyone and listen to what they say or else we fall under those who twist things and even crave the ongoing lust for power that would never go away, are we good?"

I reluctantly agreed as I was concerned about the dangerous activity of both the Executive Division and the Red Inquisition altogether. Both threats were a danger as I had to be careful where I walk around in. Still, I was concerned about what was going on, but I had a gut feeling that I would end up being a target by the people that considered me to be a threat. Just as I was about to go back towards my hotel room, I saw Chuck approaching as he was most likely to be giving me another warning of what was yet to come. He wasn't about to let me shirk away my duties so quietly as he was most likely to be telling me how it is instead of scolding me for trying to wriggle out of what was put in front of me, for I had to know more about my true destiny at hand so far. Basically, I had no other choice but to piss on cue as I had a gut feeling that Chuck would appear again, for this wouldn't be the end of it anytime soon.

"It's high time that you hear me out, Sam," he said to me.

"Sorry, but I can't ever replace You as a new deity. Everything is old school, but if someone upsets You, those in Your name will strike me down. I got a word of warning from the Red Inquisition before he got killed by Abiasaph earlier, but there will be those who will destroy me because of my status as a deity."

"You're a lot more different than that because you display kindness, no matter how many times you get pissed off. You're afraid that you're gonna be like Caligula, Marie Antoinette, or even Donald Trump, but you're the type that sticks to your guns and not cave into pressure from those who would use you for their own purposes."

"And what makes me different than the rest?"

"You're the type that matters the most in which you have your reasons to be a part of the Destiny of Worlds because I instructed the Draaza to paint those murals to welcome you out sooner or later. For the record, I was the one who wanted to welcome you to be the new savior in the first place in which this whole bread basket full of planets needs a god to offer guidance."

"What about _You_ of all people? Don't _You_ offer guidance in a time of uncertainty?"

"My place is on Earth, but I've wandered around all over the place in which I went from planet to planet, but I wasn't satisfied about how a primal force was left unchecked. I want you to be a just and compassionate god in which you make the best decisions that will impact us all, for your raw power is the key to everything here in space and I'm not talking about the Final Frontier at this time. In the end, no one should be silenced, nor can they ever give up the fight. Didn't the phrase, 'Always keep fighting,' resonate with everyone else other than you? Yes. Did you have more faith in yourself? No. All I'm saying is that you need to step up to your game and start having the balanced faith that you were born with, not put down with disparaging and misleading labels. I'm saying this to you just to put my foot down, so I suggest that you do good and become the god that was meant to be all over this nest of planets in space, are we good?"

"If you're wanting me to be Your replacement, then why are you passing all of your problems on me in the first place?"

"It's because I don't have much time left, Sam. It's like before in the Elder Days when my sister died out, but her entire essence was sealed into the First Blade until Hideyono Kuronaga went and got her bad habits in the form of that mark. I'm not doing too well, but I can't go without a successor who has a much more kinder and just heart, for you and Reiko are the ones who can listen to reason, for the key of destiny will be put in front of you to open the kingdom with."

I saw some clarity in Chuck's words as I was most likely to be accepting the reality of being the god of the entire Ashizoka System altogether. I also had a gut feeling that I would be a target of those who clung to the twisted truths of their makings, but the reality of this matter was just the beginning of my ongoing worries that were put in front of me. I was also concerned about the repercussions that were lingering as I had no other choice but to answer the call to be in tune with what balance that I had, for I needed to come to terms with how I loathed myself over the years…

* * *

Ryosuke was out and about as he was coming back towards the hotel after enjoying a nice bowl of ramen earlier. He was ready to meet with everyone in his emergency summit as he was also aware of the Executive Division's tactics to include me in their own abusive chess game. Just as he was about to return, he heard footsteps approaching as he turned around and saw several members of the Red Inquisition coming towards him. The manner of his pursuers were a bad omen in the making as he wasn't about to take their rhetoric lightly. When they drew out their guns at him, he drew out his own weapon as he shot at one of them in which he fell to the ground with a bullet in the knee. Ryosuke was a man of many things, but he wasn't one who can tolerate his pursuers so readily as he was standing in front of the injured member of the Red Inquisition, for he was there to deliver them a stern warning.

"That smarts!" yelled the man as he was clutching at his knee.

"You're from the Red Inquisition from the description of the clothes that you wear," said Ryosuke sternly. "Your presence here poses a problem for all of us, so I suggest that you leave before you get reprimanded by something other than your superior."

"You think that you can silence the Mother Church, but you're wrong! We speak for God, not the false shepherd who is striving to take the Heavenly Kingdom's throne for himself!"

"You can't get past the prophecy and you can't interfere with it, either!"

"The Cardinal will hear of your insolence! He will come forth and destroy what you covet!"

"This is about Sam, isn't it? This is about how your superior attempting to terminate the prophecy that was set in stone long before you were even born to begin with."

"You will regret going against the Cardinal, Ryosuke Ashizoka, mark my words!" The injured man gets out his gun as he presses it against his left temple. "LONG LIVE THE MOTHER CHURCH!"

 _BANG!_

It wasn't long until Ryosuke saw the injured man kill himself as his body fell limp onto the ground the moment his cohorts gathered him up. Still, he had to warn me about the Red Inquisition having their agenda to get rid of me as he had to warn me about what they were doing. By the time he was about to go back to the hotel again, he saw Chuck standing in front of him as he was concerned about how the Red Inquisition could do more harm, for their wrath was absolute without warning.

"So, did you tell Sam about his upcoming responsibilities as the new god?" he asked.

"I told him, but I'm guessing that the Red Inquisition's still up to no good," answered Chuck.

"With the Red Inquisition up to no good and the Executive Division still pulling their crap, Sam's gonna have to watch his back after all that has happened."

"The Red Inquisition make me sick! Every day, it's the same thing in which I had to deal with those with twisted takes on the stuff I wrote and it pisses me off to the extreme..." Chuck begins to cough as he had blood in his hand. "This sucks… I travel all over the galaxy to offer guidance over the years and I get the short end of the stick… It's like what Nathan Hofstra wrote in the epilogue of _Trial and Error_ in which Sam suffers the worst of trying to seal Hell shut."

"Try not to overstrain yourself. It'll look bad for you if you don't calm down. As for the two problems on our hands, they can't get past the prophecy of what gets put in front of us."

"I hope that neither one gets under Sam's skin and that's the worst that can happen right now..."

Chuck was fearful for my safety as he had a gut feeling that the two problems that were discussed earlier would put a damper on my plans as the new god. As for what was going on so far, it only intensified as the wingnuts who were going after me weren't about to let me off the hook anytime soon, for this was only the beginning of my true worried on the side…

* * *

I was in the cafeteria as I was enjoying a bowl of hot ramen that was warm enough to keep me sated for the time of winter. After the pep talk from Chuck earlier, I was ready to take charge as I had my reasons to abide by what He said to me. By the time I finished up my ramen, I was on my way back to my hotel room until I spotted the Cardinal arriving with his entourage as he was there to give me yet another warning. I wanted to get away, but I saw the Cardinal's entourage surrounding me as they were not too happy with me for achieving a much higher status than Chuck anticipated for me.

"You were warned not to step the toes on God, Sam Winchester, but you've overstepped the line," he said to me. "You think that you can take the place of our Lord, but you're wrong! No one will have a false shepherd to helm this galaxy, but the only true deity that will be worshipped for the end of one's days is God Himself!"

"I just got a talk from God earlier and he doesn't have much to live," I said.

"You're lying. I received revelation that God spake that you must be eliminated or else chaos will engulf this universe. 'Whosoever putteth one deity over thy Lord will be struck down with a rain of blades.' You know that you've been a thorn in the Lord's side and it ends now, for we will are His true servants who reside in the Mother Church."

"Do that and I'll kick your ass," said Chuck as he was standing behind the Cardinal. "You and your boys better _not_ be messing with the prophecy or else I'll have no other choice but to smite you, is that clear?"

"You're bluffing and you're _not_ our Lord!" The Cardinal turns around as he is angry all over while he faces Chuck in person. "All _you_ are is just a homeless vagrant dressed up in a sweats and a housecoat!"

At that moment, Chuck snapped his fingers as he made the Cardinal and his entourage disappear for now. Still, he wasn't too happy with those who twisted his words as he had the last laugh, for he was a force to be reckoned with. I was also impressed with what he did as he put his foot down for once, for he got fed up with those who smeared his reputation for far too long.

"Well, Sam; aren't you gonna get to work?" he told me.

"Get to work towards _what?_ " I asked. "I can't replace you, no matter what I do."

"You're wrong, Sam." Chuck continues to cough up blood as he wasn't doing too well. "I had my fun, I had a few laughs, and I even helped to pen those _Supernatural_ books before the Apocalypse started up and I wrote them up to that point. Therefore, you can't just put yourself on the back burner all because some religious wingnuts think that I could kill you for replacing me. All you need to do is to add balance with your life and that includes adding more great things about yourself. I know that everyone else matters first, but _you_ also matter because you are loved the most." I began to see Chuck slowly disappearing as he was getting weaker by the seconds. "Remember, you should do the right thing and that is to always keep fighting, alright? I'm grateful that you're living up to your expectations as the god of the Ashizoka System, for it's the greatest honor of them all..."

It wasn't long until I saw Chuck fade away completely as all I saw was nothing but the clothes he wore. When I noticed Gabriel and Abiasaph approaching, they were stunned to see what was left of the man known as God in which He would never be forgotten. By the time they saw me with tears streaming down my cheeks, they didn't say a word as the bowed in front of me, for they were hopeful that I would usher the Ashizoka System into the golden age that was foretold from the beginning…

 **To be continued...**


	10. The Heavy Crown

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 10: The Heavy Crown**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been four days since I saw Chuck fading away as I was in the laundromat washing the clothes that he once had on. The sight of them in the small load setting of the frontloader was on the spin cycle as I couldn't get the image of Chuck fading away out of my mind so readily. Even after I watched Gabriel and Abiasaph bowing in front of me, I still didn't have the strength to carry on the torch that their fallen Father gave me. By the time that the load was done, I took out the clothes as I shoved them into the dryer while putting some coins to operate it with. Turning it on, I watched the clothes spinning slowly as all I saw was the striped housecoat covering the sweater and sweatpants that Chuck wore with his underclothes cleaned the same way. I continued to wait for Chuck's clothes to get done as I spotted Abiasaph coming into the laundromat, for he was concerned about how I was feeling.

"So, you're still blue or are you more depressed since Dad fade away?" he told me as he sat down next to me. "You can't let His fading away get to you because He's made his point since you were foretold to be a god for this galaxy."

"It's never easy since Chuck faded away," I said. "Still, I can't be a god and replace him and that's _not_ right with anyone who worshiped Him for centuries."

"He wouldn't like it if you run away from your duties, Sam. Therefore, you've got too much on your hands, but those asshats that tried to do away with you are still at large."

"I can't replace Chuck, alright?!" I was getting more emotional than normal as I was about to lose it from all the anguish that I suffered from. "He was your Father, not mine!"

"He's _your_ Father just as much as John Winchester was, so I suggest that you show him some respect. Even though Dad faded away and left his clothes behind, his spirit is up there in the heavens somewhere probably wanting to have a threesome with a two people of different genders. As for your predicament into becoming the next god, you can't back down on it, no matter what gets thrown at you, is that clear?"

"I don't like people bowing down to me as if I'm some sort of dictator in which I _won't_ act like one."

"You're a hell of a lot more different than a certain group of asshats that abused what they had by the public, only to be executed by it. Take Caligula, for example. He took over as Emperor of Rome on Earth after the death of his uncle, Tiberius, but his reign lasted four years. He had style to improve the public, only to be wasteful up to the point that he turned the main palace into a brothel. His orgies and sadistic antics were the last straw that caused his advisors to take him towards a secluded area and kill him on the spot like what Brutus did to Julius Caesar. It's all the same, if one rules like a despot, one will die being a despot. And what about Marie Antoinette, the Austrian princess who married the French king, Louis XVI, and gained notoriety when she used her popularity to have more exquisite things for herself rather than the French public and heads surely rolled after that. No wonder it declined after a list of scandals, including a diamond necklace to boot. Last, but not least, Donald Trump, who won as president while courting the white middle-class with his core slogan, 'Make America great again,' but his victory became an outcry for the millennials who relished in the power of change, only to have their rights get pushed back and that was when a surrogate president got possessed by Lucifer while the real deal sat on his ass in his tower. And do you know what surrogate presidents are? They were stand-ins that were hired by the Isoldati after the Kennedy assassination in which they had power over the rest of America while the real deal was kept protected from harm. As for The Donald, however, he was picking his members of the hate machine while your past self and others were busy trying to hold off against the Old Guard and Lucifer respectively, but the demagogue who 'grabbed women by the pussy' ended up getting his due for being too focused on his ego after he lost the popular vote and won the college vote. Therefore, real presidents are known to take responsibility for their actions, but the once revered real estate mogul and reality star only focused on his own ego than his people."

"I'm _not_ like the demagogue that you talk about, but that doesn't change anything of my position as god of this galaxy."

"That's _not_ all, Sam. After the victory over a certain former first lady, Trump was more than ready to 'drain the swamp' as putting up a middle finger to the establishment, only to bring back the corporate lobbyists who tried to bankrupt America in the first place. After that, the voters who supported him later realized that he up and pulled the big con by enticing them for jobs and other stuff, only to swindle them in the end. After that, he was itching to cause fear in the women and minorities by attempting to take their rights away, only to be stopped by those who were against him. He even went too far into jailing reporters and journalists that reported on his bad habits, only to silence them at every turn. It wasn't long until his habits that involved child rape a few years earlier and the numerous dirty deals that he had with Russian oligarchs was the last straw that broke the camel's back in which everyone was on board to impeach his ass. Hell, he even traded with Cuba during the embargo, but he believed himself to be untouchable until his habits caught up to him. During the midterms, Trump's party of choice got trounced in a sea of blue as the scandals of his 'get rich quick' university scheme and the numerous reports of sexual assault of women in the past caught up to him in which after the 2018 elections, he got impeached by _both_ parties, Democrat _and_ Republican respectively, but that wasn't all. After his impeachment, his wife filed for divorce, his kids got sued, and tons of looters stripped Trump Tower bare in which enough was enough. Still, anyone who votes for a despot who strives to 'live in the past' by taking certain freedoms away will end up paying the price for the actions that are sown. As for _you_ , you have a kinder agenda that involves inclusiveness instead of divisiveness because you also bestow compassion, even when you try to hide it, for it is clear that you will succeed where our Father didn't. You've got the balls to even blow up General Wetzel of all people and everyone revered you to be a Messiah for good, not for those who would take advantage of you and abuse your raw power."

I heard the clarity in Abiasaph's voice as I vowed never to become the despot that I fear myself to be, but there were seeds of doubt that were sown about my position since Chuck's passing. All I did was just stare with tears in my eyes as I saw the Chuck's clothes tumbling in the dryer after getting washed earlier. What was I supposed to do now since I ended up achieving a status as a god? How could I explain to Reiko about all of this when Chuck's passing was not enough to pass the torch like that? All I did was just stare into nothingness other than the clothes that were tumbling in the dryer in front of me. Just as I was about to endure yet another doldrum of my misery, I heard footsteps approaching as I noticed Ryosuke entering into the laundromat with Minara following him. Both members of the Order were most likely to be briefing me on the situation in the war that was started in the first place, for they had to let me know.

"The lounge area is the other way," I said.

"We decided to have our conference in here, Sam," said Ryosuke.

"It's about the Red Inquisition raining on my parade, isn't it?"

"It's not about them right now," said Minara. "The Executive Division has made their mark towards Drakonus and it doesn't stop there. They're hell-bent on making a deal with those who want you dead."

"I know what they do because they'll stop at nothing to see my head on top of a spear if they don't get their way."

"Julilla is still out there since Dean returned back to Claudius to help with the his squad in the Hunter Corps to push back against our enemies. As for your involvement into becoming the next god, you should be careful when it comes to some of the angels who swore loyalty to the Terran God and that includes those who were fiercely loyal to Him."

"Hey, we bowed in shock and awe in front of Sam, didn't we?" said Abiasaph.

"That's _not_ the point here," said Ryosuke. "The angels that have loyalty towards God follow only Him and no others. If the Knights of Heaven find out about their Maker's death, they will be left out of control and up to their own devices in the Elder Days, but there's only one archangel that stands in the way of Sam's transition into becoming a god and that is Abel."

"Abel… He's the guy who became the first Knight of Heaven, but he's also a staunch successor to Heaven's throne just in case Dad bit it. As for Sam's predicament, he's in for some competition when it comes to dealing with the second son of Adam and Eve. He also delved into Lucifer's bad habits in which he even goes too far into keeping other angels on a short leash when it comes to honoring Dad's memory. If Sam ever crosses him, he's in for a rude awakening in which Abel himself is poised to take Heaven for himself, but he wants no other gods before our Father."

"I had a feeling that you would say that…," I said. "Being the new god is a very heavy burden, but there will always be drawbacks that will be in the form of those who want me to remain in the background for the rest of my days."

I was concerned about the dangers of what Abel could do as I had to watch my back for a very long time. As for the status of being the new god, I had competition as I was most likely to be thrown into further danger if I wasn't careful, for this wasn't the end of it anytime soon…

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, everyone was busy cleaning up the Golden Tiger Resort as the snow from outside was getting intense due to an upcoming winter that was here to stay. With Gabriel overseeing the cleanup while looking at his vidphone to file his taxes, he saw someone approaching as it was someone familiar that was not too happy with what happened four days ago. He saw the familiar figure to be none other than Abel as he was in the vessel of a human he possessed in the Elder Days, who was a black man dressed up in a grey suit with a white shirt. He meant business as he was also in mourning of Chuck's passing, for he wasn't about to lose to my advances anytime soon.

"You have some nerve coming here, Abel," said Gabriel.

"It's a shame since Dad died, but nothing can keep me from being top dog," he said in a Liverpool accent. "Let's make this clear because me reputation is crystal clear and nothing can keep me from what God gave me as you and the others will obey my commands."

"That's what happened to Castiel when he once became top dog, only to have the Leviathans hitch a ride in his vessel out of Purgatory."

"You were killed once by Lucifer during the Apocalypse, Gabriel, so don't get killed by me own hand. As for what I heard after God's passing, there's a new savior trying to encroach on us angels. Therefore, I stand with me angelic brothers and sisters and not the trash that comes and goes, you got that? This is me only warning to Sam: don't take over one's position or else you will be turned to dust. That is what you will tell him or else…," Abel stares at one of the bellboys as he snaps his fingers to blow up his body into chunks of blood and bone. "your fate will be splattered all over the place, is that clear…, Trickster?" Gabriel nods as he is shaking fearfully. "Excellent… As soon as Sam gets this warning, the better he steers clear of Heaven and the gateway that leads towards the central part of the Ashizoka System. God may have passed on, but I'm a much more suitable pick to run his business; not Castiel, not Metatron, and not even the archangels who took over just to let the Apocalypse happen in the first place. You see, brother, I'm the one true successor and I will make it that way in which I will destroy my critics who prove me wrong the whole time, for I am the new god and you will soon fear me instead of showing me love."

Gabriel was left reeling as he saw Abel vanish without a trace. When he saw the cleanup crew arriving to pick up the bloody mess that the archangel left, he was worried for my safety as he had to warn me about Abel's involvement in the shift of power among the ethereal masses. He was in a bit of a pickle as he feared Abel's influence to the core, but like Abiasaph and the others, he was a Knight of Heaven and will stop at nothing to keep me out of the limelight. Still, he had to warn me as he had no other choice but to do so, for he feared the presence of the archangel that appeared to challenge me as god to everyone else above others…

* * *

I was back at my hotel room as I saw Reiko sitting in the bed enjoying a cup of hot cocoa and some cookies that were baked earlier. Still, we were there until the month was up as our situation with the castle back on Alecrast was knee-deep with the Medical Corps running things after the destruction of the Order's main headquarters almost five months ago. With the fresh snow falling down from outside, I was noticing some of the outdoor décor being set up in the streets as the time for Christmas was coming, but for us, it was our second from far away. Luckily for me, I didn't mind being far away from home as I had Reiko and the children with me, for we were here until the start of the New Year anyway. Just as I was about to relax, I heard a knock on the door as I went towards it to answer who was there, only to see Gabriel dressed up as a waiter while trying to hide his shaken feelings.

"Room service!" he yelled as he entered into the room.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" I said as I sensed fear coming from Gabriel directly. "You got a glimpse of Abel, didn't you? You saw him, but I have a gut feeling that he has a territorial streak while keeping Heaven for himself."

"Abel came here earlier and he says that you need to back off from becoming the new god of the Ashizoka System, which was Dad's idea since he faded away."

"Something's wrong, isn't there, Mr. Gabriel?" said Reiko.

"Abel said that you're a threat to his plans, but I won't back down and take it. He may be the first Knight of Heaven, but he can't just kick you off. He even killed one of my employees at the front, which is a pain in the ass to pay respects to him and giving him his final resting rights by salting and burning what's left of him."

"This Abel person isn't great for you, is he?"

"In life, he got shafted by Cain, who was the Father of Murder and the first Knight of Hell. In Heaven, Abel launched the Knights of Heaven just to combat any threat that is considered to be dangerous, but he's overstepping his lines just to snuff you guys out."

Reiko was stunned to hear Gabriel's words as she clutched at the baby bump that she carried. She was scared for what was yet to come as she stared at me with concern. Even though I remained in my super-charged form and hadn't reverted back, I was a walking target as I had to be on my guard or else I would soon bring out the wrath of those who once served God in the first place. In the end, I couldn't let fear and fearmongering get in the way of what was put in front of me, for I had to be vigilant in times of danger. Still, it was hell for me as I had competition and my opponent wasn't ready to concede towards me yet, for this was just more fuel to my worries…

* * *

Abiasaph was in the lobby as he saw members of the Order arriving to clean up what was left of Abel's mess in the form of a dead bellboy. He never saw so many members coming here as they were also ready to meet me as the new god of the Ashizoka System, for it was a beginning of both progress and pain on the horizon. By the time he was ready to call it a day, he saw a familiar Draaza coming towards him as she was most likely to give him words of warning. It was Azeri as she was there to see a smooth transition of me ascending to new heights in my position as a god, but there was trouble lurking behind the scenes. Like most of everyone, they were ready to welcome me as their savior, but it would all come crashing down as the danger of Abel being territorial would soon shake things in an uncertain favor.

"Chuck Shurley is dead," said Azeri as she was standing in front of Abiasaph.

"We knew that he didn't last long, but Abel's surely gumming up the works in our plans to propel Sam as the god of the Ashizoka System," he said. "He already issued Gabriel a warning with a side order of splattered bellboy on the side."

"Abel is afraid of change, but his actions will end with death to your fellow angelic brothers and sisters. Therefore, his crusade to be the new god of Heaven is ongoing, but you must also watch your back against your former superior."

"Abel was also the first Knight of Heaven after he got killed by his brother, Cain. When he was sacrificed at his brother's expense to be an angel, it was slowly shifting in his favor in which he even answered to Father Himself who made him create the angels who were there to both keep the peace and prevent the Knights of Hell from causing chaos. After all that has happened when humans started to colonize other planets in the Solar System, they reached even further in which they were finally going towards the Ashizoka System where most of humanity thrived with other races and species and even had to have balance for all, but Abel didn't see it that way. All he wanted was to get rid of humanity after he heard the talk of the archangels who revered Lucifer as a person who stood for all angels that were put down for questioning Father's plan."

"Abel is on the same level as the one who enticed him to become his pet, only to be cut down by his older brother, Cain. When the younger brother ascended towards Heaven, he became the first Knight of Hell for a reason, but after a while over the centuries, Lucifer's influence finally took hold over him in which he rounded up the four archangels to hatch a plan to start a plan to bring the Earth to those who were deemed fit in his favor. Therefore, it wasn't just that rogue _Shinigami_ , Kurotowa, who started to mess with things, for Abel planned everything under God's nose. He even took pity on Azazel in which he wanted him to raise an army of demons to show the humans who was boss, but it was foiled at the end when a lone bullet from the Colt killed the one with yellow eyes. With his plan soured, Abel thought up of another one that ended with the Apocalypse starting up, only to end by putting Lucifer back in his cage. Your superior is dangerous and he'll end up going after Sam."

"If Abel does this, then he's offending the rest of us. He should abide by Father's decision to see Sam as the god of the Ashizoka System, not some outsider that has to sit alone at an empty table in the school cafeteria all the live long. He knows that this prophecy can't be ignored, for it will be beneficial at the end."

Abiasaph made his point clear as he feared for my safety if I ever came across Abel in the near future. Even though he was his superior, the latter had questionable motives that shook his subordinates as this wasn't the further end of it anytime soon. Still, there was competition between me and the first Knight of Heaven as it was most likely to get ugly if I wasn't careful, for this was personal for those who feared him the most…

* * *

I was back in the laundromat as I was busy washing clothes while writing in my journal. With most of our clothes stuffed in the frontloaders on wash cycle, I was keeping watch over them as I was also on point into doing my part in my chores until I heard the sound of two frontloaders going off balance. Turning around, I saw the ones behind me going into full motion with a full load until the doors of them blew open with something unpleasant inside. Instead of washing water that had laundry detergent and fabric softener in it, I saw it to be blood as it was splattering everywhere until I blinked and found the two frontloaders to be empty and unused. I was relieved that nothing bad happened until I noticed Abel coming in here. He was on the warpath as he had a warning to deliver, for he didn't like me that much due to the perceived danger that I was rumored to have.

"Hello, Sam," he said to me as he didn't move under pressure. "It's a nice place to do laundry, but you've worn out your welcome to all of us angels since God faded away."

"You're Abel, aren't you?" I said. "Gabriel told me about you in which you want me to back off as the new god of this galaxy."

"You can't just encroach on one's territory and just sit there doing laundry. You may be meant by me brothers and sisters that you're the best candidate as a god, but you will never _be_ one." I see Abel snap his fingers as he shows me a bleak future that was yet to come. "This is a future that will end up being devoid if you ever decide to take power. This is what will become of the so-called 'golden age' that everyone talked about like what I saw from that crazy religion from the _Dead Space_ games. It'll fail and you know it. You were never made to be a god in the first place, so I suggest that you return to a normal life while you still can."

"I can't do that, for I made a promise to Chuck that-"

"So, God was under Chuck this whole time, but it seems that he picked the wrong successor instead of me! Very soon, I will craft this galaxy in God's image and I'll be a much bigger presence in Heaven and all the planets than that of Castiel and Metatron! I rule all and I will _be_ all, for you will spake praise of me and rejoice!"

I saw Abel snap his fingers as he returned me to the present. I was worried for everyone as I was doing more harm than good, but the damage was already done in the first place. When I resumed my work into doing the clothes, I stared at them as I saw nothing but the clothes mixed with the soapy sloshing of the water that was inside of the frontloaders. With Abel not budging, he was waiting for an answer from me, for he wasn't the type that can take no for an answer.

"Well, what is your choice, Sam?" he told me. "Will you relinquish your status as a god or do you risk having people suffer in your wake? Time's short, buttercup, so I suggest that you give me your word of resignation or else I'll turn everyone and every loved one that you hold dearly into chunks of blood and bone. With the missus pregnant, who's up for some baby back ribs? I know _I_ am."

"You won't do a fucking thing to him, so I suggest that you back off!"

I noticed Nimi standing at the entrance of the laundromat as he was not too happy with Abel causing havoc in his wake. The familiar _Arrancar_ wasn't too thrilled to see the Knight of Heaven itching to cause chaos towards me as he was ready to put an end to it and give him a warning that he would never forget. He couldn't see me go through the misery of what Abel could sow as he was also one of God's prophets that were picked, for he wasn't about to let me fall victim to the illusory memories that the latter brought up earlier.

"You sure picked the wrong fucking time to jerk Sam around, haven't you, Abel?" he said. "All of a sudden, you wanna act like Lucifer in which you wanna get rid of humanity and support your angelic brethren instead of honoring what God made!"

"I won't be silenced by the prophets that God selected to carry out His word so readily, including the words of a pathetic _Arrancar_ ," he said. "I will make me motive grow and I won't stop until I have this galaxy at me fingertips!"

"Oh, bite me, Lister! I heard about how God faded away in which he left Sam the keys to the galaxy of the Ashizoka System, _not_ Heaven! You can rule that as much as you want, but don't tow this galaxy down with you! By rights, Sam is the rightful god of the Ashizoka System in which his prophecy into bringing this nest of planets into a golden age is still on the table, you got that?!"

Abel was ready to attack as he got our a strange blade and was ready to attack Nimi for no reason at all. Just as he was about to do so, I got in the way as I was stabbed at the right shoulder while shielding Nimi from his attack. I was in pain as it was beginning to be more intolerable than what I was used to in which it was from a much higher angel than what I know of. Just as Abel was about to finish me off, he was subdued by Iriniel, who appeared out of nowhere to tie him up in hithlain rope, which was very strong and useful at times. It wasn't long until Kazuo ran in here as he saw what was going on, only to see me wounded and crying out in intense pain.

"What the hell's going on here?!" he yelled as he saw me clutching at my shoulder.

"Kazuo Mitani," said Abel as he was struggling to get free. "You have some nerve to come here when I nearly wanted to do away that foul-mouthed _Arrancar_ , but Sam got in the way to take an Angmar Knife in his stead."

"Is this true?" I nodded as Kazuo spotted only the hilt of the blade on the floor that struck me. "This isn't good here! What you got struck from was an Angmar Knife in which once the target is struck, the blade vanishes and goes inward towards the heart by either turning its victim into a Ringwraith, or killing him or her with ice. It's the worst way to go, even for _you_ , Sam, but there's no way that a Terran can get it out without dying on the spot."

"He tried to do away with Nimi!" I cried as I was suffering from the pain from my wound.

"He's right," he said. "Luckily, he took a blade for me and as for the Lister wannabe over there, his ass is grass!"

"Don't be too quick to judge, Nimi," said Iriniel as he got out a pouch with an angelic sigil from his hip holster. "Abel overstepped the lines, but he knows that he can't go against our Father's will, no matter what he does."

"You'll regret this, Iriniel!" he yelled. "Sooner or later, I will get what's mine and don't you forget it!"

At that moment, Abel disappeared without a trace as only the hithlain rope remained. As for me, however, I felt the pain in my shoulder beginning to intensify even worse as I had a gut feeling that the blade I took in Nimi's stead was something that I once remembered during my training with Ippei two years ago. With proper precaution, I began to incite an Elven incantation as I felt something protruding from the wound I suffered from. With the strength I had, I got out the blade that pierced me, it emerged out of my shoulder as it flew into a tackboard that was above a row of toploader washers. The pain was too much for me as I fainted onto the floor, for I overcame the odds to protect those who were with me till the bitter end…

* * *

I found myself in Lucifer's cage once again as I was hanging above the ground with the usual meathooks and chains keeping me shackled. I was scared out of my mind as I saw the ceiling being set ablaze in which I was burning all over until I woke up in a hospital room. I was panting harshly as I found myself in a hospital bed that had me pressed with electrodes and an i.v. drip inserted into my arm. Sitting up, I noticed my right shoulder bandaged up as I had the rest of my arm in a sling. I was also worried about the retaliation that I would receive as I was shaking with fear. I wanted to leave as I had to go back and make sure that Reiko and the children were safe, for there were those who would target them just as much as me. When I removed the electrodes and was ready to yank out the needle in my arm, I was stopped as I noticed Kazuo approaching in which he was most likely to be giving me a stern lecture for my actions.

"Don't even _think_ about leaving this hospital room, Sam," he said.

"I have to go back to check up on Reiko and the children," I said. "There's no telling what those like Abel would do next!"

"Taking an Angmar Knife in Nimi's stead took a lot of guts, but this isn't the first time that this ability to remove it in which Ippei once removed one after he got stabbed by a Gladiator on Claudius during his early years. He was lucky that he lived, but if he hadn't removed it, he would've been dead by now back then."

"And what about the blade that hit at the tackboard in the laundromat? Is it still there?"

"The blade was removed, but it is being taken as evidence towards the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus. As for your family, they're safe and that's all that counts in which the Knights of Heaven stand by your side for a reason. As for their superior, Abel, he's a loose cannon in the vessel of a Terran cab driver that got dealt a terrible hand, only to suffer from his injuries before saying yes to him in the end. Still, his resentment towards humanity and how it kept destroying itself was the last straw altogether, but when he found out that a future prophecy was unfolding in front of him, he took up the bad habits of Lucifer in which his subordinates from the Knights of Heaven turned against him, only to have him sealed up in a cage of his own until he was let out by a Knight of Hell who is ready to take out Cain."

"I guess that too much power can do that to you in one fell swoop… Still, if Abel forces me to step down, then I have no other choice but to do so. He nearly tried to kill Nimi in the laundromat and earlier, he told Gabriel to issue a warning for me not to intervene in taking the top spot in the Ashizoka System's own version of Heaven. Therefore, power can be harnessed, but it can also be corrupted as well… I'm not worthy of being a god and I can't afford to put my friends and family at risk again."

"Not all of it…, but with you and Reiko in the mix, the struggle for power as gods of the Ashizoka System have intensified in which there are warring factions in the Second Galvanic Uprising that will end up taking you down if you're not careful. The Knights of Heaven not only followed their former superior, but God Himself in which He told them all to honor His successor in the form of a man with a jeweled sigil on his forehead."

It wasn't long until I began to hear loud chiming coming from outside as I covered my ears from all the noise. I was swamped by what I heard as I tried desperately to keep myself from hearing it until I saw Abiasaph, Gabriel, and Iriniel arriving out of nowhere. All three were there for a reason as they were not about to take any more of Abel's deception much longer, for they only obeyed the fallen god who faded away, but I was becoming more like a new deity every day in this time of uncertainty. The three angels were also there to make sure that I didn't fall under the cracks as they had their reasons to keep me on the straight and narrow for the rest of my days.

"I knew that you would come and give me hell," I said.

"Abel's on lockdown, but his antics have crossed the line," said Iriniel.

"He was aiming for Nimi, but I took the blade in his stead..."

"Abel does _not_ like prophets," said Abiasaph. "He even took a page from Metatron's playbook to eradicate them in the process, but have been thwarted at the last minute."

"We should also keep an eye on other prophets who were chosen by God, including Kazuo. I can't put his life at risk right now and it's all because-"

"Hey, no gloomy thoughts, bucko," said Gabriel as he snapped his finger to reveal a disco ball on top of the ceiling while playing "Boogie Child," by the Bee Gees. "It's about time that you revel in the balance, Sammy! Even though this ain't the dance floor, but it's better than having the gloomy crap hitting the fan."

I saw Gabriel dancing all over the place as he was having the time of his life in my hospital room. Still, he was the most unusual of all archangels as he was busy grooving while dressed up in a burgundy disco suit complete with a pair of leather shoes that were brand new. He was itching to get his groove on as he was also wanting to get me out of the depression that I was under, for he was doing his best to dance all over. By the time the music ended, I was not depressed anymore as I was wanting to get out of bed and check up on Reiko and the children. I had to get up, but I was stopped by Kazuo as he wasn't about to let me wander off anytime soon, for he was on top of things, even for me in particular.

"You're _not_ going anywhere, Sam," he said as he as was determined to keep me confined in bed.

"I'm all better now, alright?" I said as I was feeling the pain in my shoulder beginning to increase.

"If you're all better, then why is your shoulder trying to chafe in that sling?" said Iriniel. "You nearly bit a bullet when you saved Nimi from getting killed, but the blade that the Medical Corps took out of the wall has been put under close surveillance. You're lucky that you lived, but let us do the legwork instead of you carting all the excess baggage for a while. You _do_ have a baby on the way, don't you…, or perhaps _two_ to play with your boys?"

"I have another boy coming, but I also have a girl on the way..."

"Mr. Sam!"

It wasn't long until Carly ran into my hospital room as she was carrying a basket full of _dango_ that was made from scratch. I never expected her to come here with it before, but I had a feeling that I would end up trying one of them in the basket in which I saw Carly set it on the bed. By the time I tried one, I saw it to be different as it was also the same usual green tea flavored stack on a stick, but it wasn't made by Reiko this time. With Kazuo and the others leaving to give me some space, I was alone, but not without family as I saw Carly sitting next to the bed while making sure that I was alright.

"Do you like the _dango?_ " she asked me. "Kanna made it for you because Reiko's all laid up in bed with the babies."

"It's different, but at least Kanna knows what she was doing," I answered. "Still, in a few weeks, it will be Christmas and you have a birthday three days before it, fusspot. Still, we're here in the Golden Tiger Resort for the month, but after that, we have to go back home to the castle."

"But the castle's too crowded right now."

"The castle may be too crowded, but it's also a temporary home for the Medical Corps after the Order's main headquarters was destroyed almost five months ago. Luckily, they're here, but they won't be homeless forever."

"Kazuo said that you were hurt in your shoulder, weren't you?" Carly spots the wound that I sustained as I had my arm in a sling. "Did one of those Executive Division meanies get you?"

"No, but the one who tried to hurt me was like the manager of this place, but he was not too happy with me for becoming more like a god."

"Reiko said that you blew up that meanie general, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

Without warning, I heard commotion coming from outside as I had my calm time interrupted for no reason. Whoever it was outside my room, he or she sounded angry as I got up while removing the needle from my arm and the other electrodes that were attached to my body. Getting out of bed completely, I grabbed the blanket I had as I wrapped it around me while leaving the hospital room in which I noticed an argument between Kazuo and someone else as I saw the latter to be a familiar face that has encroached into my own personal sanctuary. It was Braddock herself as she was not too thrilled to hear about me and my family staying at the Golden Tiger Resort for the rest of the month, for she was trying very hard to put a stop to it once and for all.

"You're in direct violation of interrupting the convalescence of one of my patients, Braddock," said Kazuo. "If the Alecrian Embassy or Ryosuke hears of this, you can kiss your military career goodbye for your insubordination."

"You have no idea what's going on here, do you?!" she yelled as she was getting more angrier by the seconds. "The Executive Division has laid waste on the town of Oenomaus on Claudius and your superiors haven't lifted a finger into bringing Sam out there when we all needed him the most! Have you no shame in your actions or do you not care for the innocent people that have been mowed down by those things that once belonged to the late Darbus Toller?!"

"The Medical Corps and Dean's squad in the Hunter Corps went there this morning and what they found was not just the handiwork of Julilla and those soulless leftovers in gold armor. There was a sulphur trail in which a demon was at work, but on our enemies." Kazuo shows Braddock a picture of the damage as there were also words written in blood in Enochian on the wall. "The language that is written says this: 'The Executive Division and their puppeteers will fall flat. Only Sam will be the new god of this galaxy and no one will oppose him.'"

"There is only one _true_ God and Sam's not one of them!"

"The one true God, who went by Chuck Shurley, is dead, but his successor is part of the Destiny of Worlds to lead us into a golden age and don't you forget it. You can't fight this destiny by hiding him and my grandniece away for months under house arrest and you can't just throw them out to the wolves, either. And another thing, Sam's privacy _must_ be respected by _everyone_ , including _you_ or else you will face the consequences for your actions, is that clear?"

"You have no authority over me, you stooge!"

"A stooge, am I?" Kazuo reveals the Brandings of God on his arms as he was sure to put Braddock in her place. "Do these markings _make_ me look like a stooge to you? What you're seeing in front of you is that I'm also a prophet of the Lord and the marks on my arms are proof that I shirked the responsibility of carrying out His word, only to accept it in the end. You can't fight fate on this one, for there will be a time when the Gospel will tell of the god of the Ashizoka System who will carry out the wisdom that he has, not waste it."

It was at that moment that I crept out into the open as I was concerned about what was going on so far. With the recent news about what happened on Claudius was something that I couldn't ignore as I had no other choice but to act or else more will die at the hands of the Executive Division. When I saw Braddock getting ready to strike at Kazuo, I stopped her as I used a different technique to subdue her in which the blood in her body reacted to my commands while pinning her down to her knees. Still, I may have averted a confrontation, but I also had a bad feeling that I would be entangled with the retaliation that I would suffer from afterwards.

"Damn it all to Hell!" yelled Braddock as she felt pain all over her body. "Make it stop, damn it! Make it stop!"

"You shouldn't be using your bullying tactics on those who are telling you that I have a better chance to succeed Chuck of all people," I said as I released my grip.

"How dare you?! How dare you assault an officer of the Alecrian Army and get away with-"

"Do _not_ preach to me about your petty attacks towards me!" I was glaring at Braddock as she was shaking with fear. "I know that you speak about what happened in Oenomaus on Claudius, but that's not in my control right now. I could've gone, but I am forbidden to do so due to Kazuo's orders not to do anything until I recovered from the constant misery that you, your slimy son, and the rest of the squatters put me through in the last few months after the fall of General Wetzel. I may go there to Claudius, but now's not the time right now. All we need to do now is to rely on our allied forces to the fullest, is that understood?"

"You'll regret those words, Sam Winchester…, mark my words…!"

"You'll end up regretting your own if you're not careful, so I suggest that you back off while you still can."

I saw Braddock getting up on her feet as she left the hallway without any further incident. With a glimmer of confidence starting to grow, I was beginning to like the status as the new god as I was most likely to be ready to face what was put in front of me, for the current war still raged on against the wishes of others who never wanted it in the first place…

 **To be continued...**


	11. The Serpent's Lair

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 11: The Serpent's Lair**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dean was busy surveying the damage in Oenomaus as he saw the numerous surviving civilians being carted away by the Medical Corps for treatment. The damage was gut-wrenching as there was no end of what the Executive Division started, but there was also the lingering thought of Julilla and her forces going towards another town on Claudius. With Christmas coming in less than a week, Dean had his hands full as he couldn't wait to see Magda and the girls again, but it had to wait for a while longer due to the mess in front of him. With the dead salted and put on a funeral pyre, Dean watched the bodies burning brightly as he clenched his fist in revenge. He hated the Executive Division so clearly as he also wanted them to pay for starting up the Second Galvanic Uprising in the first place, for it was mutual to the extreme.

By the time he returned to the Impala, he saw Deejatra returning from her routine patrol as she was just as concerned as he was about the grim situation. Both were fighting on the battlefield as they were also ready to report to Ryosuke directly, for this wasn't over by a longshot.

"It's sad that Julilla and her forces had the gall to terrorize this place with a long history," said Deejatra. "As for the surviving civilians, they will be treated for their injuries and other ailments at the behest of the Medical Corps."

"That's just peachy," said Dean. "The queen bitch thinks that she can do whatever she pleases, but there will be a time when enough is enough already."

"Recently, the Tezukan Government filed a complaint to the Alecrian Embassy after what Marshal Braddock displayed towards Sam in which she believes this calamity to be his fault here."

"Sam's _not_ coming here, alright? He's been through too much in which he even went through the ringer with the house arrest that kept him confined since General Wets-His-Pants got his ass blown into little pieces. Therefore, he's resting, come hell or high water, 'cause I heard about how he saved Nimi from an Angmar Knife in which he even got it out before it nearly killed him. Sam's a lot more braver than what I know of and he even came here once when he was still in diapers."

"You remember this place, didn't you?"

"Dad took me and Sam with him when Mom died, but he was in a bad depression after what happened to her back then. It was also the first time that he took us with him on the mission that he had during his days in the Hunter Corps."

Dean walked even further into the town square as he noticed a familiar cave that was a memory that was long forgotten in which he spotted Dvora standing in front of it. When they spotted a drawing of me and Reiko painted on the rock, they were aware of what happened here all those years ago as it was a reminder of what occurred here. It was also that time when a hunting mission came along as it was also the time when both Dean and I were once cared for by a babysitter back then, for it was a memory that was reawakened due to the impact of war.

"I know this place for a long time now," said Dvora as she was staring at the mural painted on the cave wall. "It's the place where I kept an eye on you and your brother at the time while Deejatra was on a mission of her own."

"I know this place to be a twisted one filled with tunnels," said Dean. "It's also where I had to lug Sam around when he was still in diapers at the time."

"Let me remind you that if your brother hadn't squalled his lungs out when a group of bandits were going after the both of you at the time, we would've been toast by now." Dvora lifts up her left tunic sleeve as she revealed an imprint of raw power on her wrist. "It just popped up after I was called to aid you guys. As for the disaster in this war, the Executive Division, they won't stop until they go and abuse what Sam has all over him and it didn't end with the _Sol-1's_ destruction five months ago."

"This place brings back memories, but if Sam came here now, he would flip and I have a gut feeling that he will show up sooner or later."

Dean was optimistic about me coming as he was eager to show me what was there in the destruction of Oenomaus. As for what would happen next, the latest memory would soon bring back more than just nostalgia as it was also a reminder of the past that would soon come to light so far…

* * *

I was awake as I was up and dressed while getting ready to go. With a letter sent to me from Dean earlier, I wasn't ready to turn my meeting down yet as I was most likely to be going towards Claudius in order to investigate the damage that the Executive Division had done in the town of Oenomaus two days ago. After sitting at an emergency meeting with Minara about the situation on Claudius, I had no choice but to comply about the dire state of what was going on and it wasn't pretty. Still, I felt concerned about Reiko altogether as she had no other choice but to be confined to bedrest, for the pregnancy that she had was growing and wanting to come out clearly on the spot. Even though I had my own problems, I still had my right arm in a sling after enduring the wound that I suffered from an Angmar Knife two days prior. By the time I made it towards the hotel lobby, I saw Minara standing in front of me as he was ready to walk alongside me towards an Order of Letters ship that was parked outside. Both of us were prepared to investigate what happened in Oenomaus as this wasn't the very end of it anytime soon.

"You didn't have to come along with me, Minara," I said.

"I'm an Elder of the Order just as much as _you_ are, Sam," he answered. "Therefore, I'm stuck in this position because I can't afford to stop until the Executive Division is stopped once and for all."

"By the way, how's Mizuwa doing?"

"She's still recovering after what she suffered from with all those burn injuries five months back. This time, she's healing, but she's also engaged to me to be married in which our wedding will be planned in the spring."

"That's great news for you, for I can officiate the wedding after we put an end to Julilla and her forces."

"That's not all, Sam. Julilla once said that she kept tabs on the men she targeted and the both of us are fair game to her tactics. Either way, if we continue to cling to our families, she will strike by stalking us like the rest of her victims she has bedded."

"From what I heard, you still bear a grudge against her, don't you?"

"Julilla killed my beloved Penelope and her father the moment she sent them to the gallows for no reason. After all that has happened, I swore that I will make her pay for what she did to them, but when I received a letter from her, she was angry with me for choosing Mizuwa to not only to look after my children, but to protect Nerva as well. He's young, but he's also another successor for Lentulus the moment he comes of age. He was the youngest, but if he wasn't breathing the moment his mother died giving birth to him, he wouldn't have made it today. With my training in the Medical Corps up to full, I performed CPR on him in which he not only breathed in a breath, but he cried with a healthy set of lungs as well. Now, that he's on the cusp of manhood, he is overprotected at all times due to what he is destined to be and that is being yet another one of the Terran God's prophets."

"Has he been chosen to do so?"

"When he was eight, he ended up getting struck by lightning, only to live in which the aftermath of him reading any holy language made him a target for those who have the gall to abuse what he has."

"Lord Minara," said one of the officers as he was standing in front of the ship. "We are ready to take off for Claudius, sir."

"We'll catch up with Dean and his crew in the _Kurokage_ , for they are already in Oenomaus right now. Still, we have a long way to go before we do anything else, for we all can't go half-cocked due to what Julilla is pulling." I notice Minara clenching his fists as I sensed that his grudge against his target was steeped in further anguish. "One day…, I will cut Julilla down for killing Penelope and Lentulus five months ago and she will die by my hand in order to avenge their deaths."

And so, Minara and I entered into the ship as we were ready to go towards Claudius as planned. As for what would happen next, we would soon go towards the warzone as it wasn't pretty after what I heard of recently. By the time the ship took off, it left Tezukan airspace as it was heading towards a warp point to where Claudius was. At that moment, we were finally on that planet as the ship was landing in a clearing within the devastated town of Oenomaus in which we reached our destination that became unbearable. Getting out of the ship, Minara and I stepped into what was left of Oenomaus as it was nothing but rubble all over. I even noticed footprints filled with sulphur as I also saw the dead bodies of the usual soulless dolls in gold armor littered in the streets, for the demon who killed them was probably on our side after all.

I decided to look even further as I saw one of the soulless dolls standing in front of me as he was the same like Darbus' leftovers, but different as he had a sword in his hand. The normal artificial creation that Darbus created only agreed with him or do one's bidding as they were just puppets, but the one in front of me was different. He was standing there as I noticed his eyes flash black briefly as he wasn't about to kill me off so readily, for the demon who inhabited the artificial doll's body was someone familiar to me so far.

"It's about time that you came here, Sam," he said to me as he put away his sword. "After five months of being tied down since I steered _Sol-1_ out into the further unknown, I just got tossed back into the swing of things in which the Executive Division is up to no good."

"Do I know you?" I asked as I was puzzled to see the demon's appearance to be awkward.

"You may not know me in this artificial meatsuit, but I sure as hell know _you_ on the sly."

"Lorelei..." I was stunned to see the demon in front of me not moving or doing any dirty tricks as it was very awkward to see it in a male body so far. "The last time we parted ways, you closed the door and allowed us to escape. I thought that you would find peace with the woman you lost, didn't you?"

"It's Gary now, but I saw the marking code on my arm that said 'G784,' but I prefer it that way because if you're female, pick a feminine name; but if you're male, pick a masculine one."

"Sam, what's going on?" asked Minara as he walked towards me and the familiar demon in front of me. "That's far enough, artificial scum, so I suggest that you end yourself quietly or else I'll do it for you."

"Hey, give me a break, will you, Minara Mitani? I know very well that this meatsuit I'm wearing is one of that rotten asshat's creations, but I'm sure as glad that I'm not out of a job since Ruby's Knife got torched last year."

"I know who you are now…, Lorelei… You were that bouncer who worked at Ruby's Knife in the Kingdom by the River on Alecrast, only to see Darbus burn it."

"It's Gary, damn it! What the hell do I look like, a snail who catches his owner watching anemone porn before changing the channel? I took this meatsuit from Darbus Toller's winter collection, but I did a little tweaking to it by removing the hive mind transmitter that controls it. Luckily, I made proper precautions before I did some damage to the soulless dolls that ransacked this popsicle stand."

"You have a binding link on your arm, don't you?" I said as I spotted it on Gary's arm.

"And get exorcised while I bust my ass trying to shut down the Executive Division and their cronies? Not a chance 'cause those asshats brought this war all over the place and it really needs to come to an end. Darbus _did_ use his Ken and Barbie clones to destroy the joint that I worked at, but his family's second branch won't last long 'cause they'll get it coming sooner or later."

"He's right about that, Sam," said a familiar face as he appeared in spirit.

It was Ippei as he was shining brightly than any other spirit that I've ever saw. Even though he lost his life at the hands of Darbus last year, he wasn't about to throw in the towel as he also had his reasons to aid me with the usual spiritual guidance that I was needing the most. Still, I was needed just as much as everyone else as this unwanted war was beginning to be more dangerous than one had feared the most.

"It's been a while since you put General Wetzel into his grave, Sam," he said. "Still, he may be gone, but Julilla Paxton and her allies are still at large. Also, you've made it into the second stage of your raw power in which you haven't reverted from your current super-charged form yet."

"Your response is too little too late," said Minara.

"It's _never_ too late to get my message across, Minara. Right now, we have to pull together in order to stop Project Ra from happening."

"It's on the _Sol-2_ , which is orbiting above Drakonus. So far, Project Apollo may have been averted, but that doesn't stop the Executive Division's thirst for power and they won't stop until Sam is acquired to do their bidding against his own wishes."

"And Julilla won't stop until she gets what she wants…," I said with a deep sigh. "She's still keeping tabs on not only me, but Minara as well..."

"I knew all about it the moment Minara returned to my homestead after he returned from his duties and mission with the Medical Corps. When he was staying in the Clavell Valley town of Toranaga to help with the aid effort during its drought, he saw Julilla there in which she was staring at him just to get in his pants against Penelope's wishes. Even though he was committed in his job and devoted to his family, he wasn't out of the crosshairs in which the ice queen was ready to pounce."

"That was when she nearly ruined my life back then," said Minara as he remembered Julilla's tactics at the time. "It was also at that moment when I kept coming back to my hotel room to find packages of condoms and lubricants stacked up at the door. I even noticed stacks of flowers and chocolate in which I gave them to the manager who had a loathing with chemicals, but the confections of choice were given to some of the needy. Every day, I endured the ongoing stalking from Julilla until I told her that I was married and expecting Kunio, but it was that honest truth that sent her over the edge and without warning, she-"

"-Torched the hotel room? I heard all about it from Kazuo in which the hotel manager saw Julilla reveling naked in the lobby after she burnt it and that was when the firefighters arrived to put it out before it destroyed the entire building altogether. There was one hell of an uproar when Timothy put his foot down by issuing a restraining order against the ice queen, but she kept tabs on her other targets as well. I knew about how Penelope and Lentulus died from that evil woman, Minara, and bearing a long grudge against her is a sign that you would soon go dark if you don't listen to reason. As for Sam, however, he needs to build up the possible lost memories before he was taken to Gehenna all those years ago in which it will help to bolster his efforts into leading this galaxy into a golden age. It's the most that you can do in which all hope will come to you in the end. And as for the demon who helped to steer the _Sol-1_ into further space and blow it up, I summoned what is now known as Gary to aid in the effort to destroy the _Sol-2_ that is above Drakonus in which Project Ra must never go into fruition or else chaos will cover the planet in the blackness during the First Galvanic Uprising. This is my advice to you, for it can't go to waste in this time of crisis..."

"Ippei, wait!" I yelled as I saw him disappear.

At that moment, the spirit of my mentor was gone as I later heard noises coming from below. With my curiosity getting the better of me, I walked towards the entrance of the cave with the mural drawing as I decided to delve into it a little deeper. There was a passage of stairs going down as I heard noises coming from below. It was a winding stair as I continued to go downward until I spotted Dean at the bottom while looking at some drawings on a decorative wall. By the time I finally reached the bottom, I also spotted Deejatra and Dvora staring at the wall as they noticed yet another mural that detailed the foretelling of something familiar. I saw it to be a sight of both destiny and uncertainty as I saw the drawings that detailed what was meant to come to pass in which I noticed a drawing of me in swaddling clothes while surrounded by Dean and our parents. I couldn't get enough of seeing the drawing until I felt my long hair being tugged in which I turned around and saw my older brother with the long abundance of silver tresses that I had in his hands. He never expected me to be here before, but I was there for a reason as I was busy surveying what happened here in Oenomaus earlier.

"I knew that you would be here, Sammy," he said to me.

"I was just looking at the walls here," I said.

"You don't remember this place, do you? Anyway, _I_ do 'cause this is the place where we hid from those bandits who wanted to take you away from Dad after Mom died."

"This place… is vague to me, but this lost memory must be a key to what I know of..."

"I've found some withering for the fire, but this place gets very cold at night," said Dvora as she had a load of old wood in her hands until she spotted me quickly. "Sam? I thought that you were on Tezuka… You didn't run away from Kazuo and his strict protocol, did you?"

"I'm here on a mission, but I need to know about what happened even further..."

Without warning, I felt a ringing in my mind as I was quickly bogged down with yet a vision from the past. The stabbing pain in my head was too much until I fainted onto the floor in which I was overwhelmed by what I felt, for this was yet another omen that I had to endure soon enough…

* * *

 **Many years ago…**

Dad was busy as he was on the outskirts of Oenomaus in which he was called to hunt down a werewolf that was stalking and killing some of the townsfolk in the past few weeks. After attending Mom's funeral and finding a new purpose into marrying Cynthia in secret, he was on the warpath as he spotted his target after it made a fresh kill not too long ago. Armed with his gun, he aimed at the werewolf as he shot it in the heart the moment he saw it to be a woman who was familiar to the townsfolk here, only to be killing some of them while eating their hearts afterwards. Even though the terror was averted, Dad returned to the gates as he saw Dvora standing in front of him, for she wasn't too thrilled to see him take on hunting jobs by himself at the time.

"You sure look pissed off, Dvora," he said.

"After hearing the townsfolk locking up their doors at night on an evening basis, you should've done more to bring in some assistance."

"What are you talking about? I'm the sharpest one in the Hunter Corps and I didn't want to fail this one."

"Well, you could've called for backup, you know. Werewolves are dangerous and if one is bitten, there is no cure because a certain infant's past self had no other choice but to shoot one who was suffering from lycanthropism in the Elder Days."

"I heard all about it in both the records and those corny _Supernatural_ books that get reprinted over and over again. Still, all werewolves are lethal and the best way to take them out is with a silver bullet to the heart."

"Damn it, John; you can't just play Rambo while tackling monsters due to the fact that your baby needs you right now."

 _WAAAAAH!_

Dad heard the sound of me crying as he spotted Dean carting me in his arms. Running right behind him, there was Cynthia as she wasn't too thrilled to see him hogging me all to himself in which he was about to get sent to the corner for his behavior. Just as he was about to get away, Dad stepped in as he scooped me up in his arms while Dean was not too happy with him taking me away like that, for he put his foot down on this trivial matter soon enough.

"He wouldn't let me hold him after he had all that time to do so," said Cynthia.

"Is that so?" asked Dad as he glared at Dean.

"I wanted to protect Sam and I won't let him get hurt!" he yelled.

"He's a living, breathing thing, Dean; not a large stuffed animal to lug around," said Cynthia sternly as she wasn't about to let him get away scott-free just yet. "It's been two weeks since your mother died and you pull this by hovering over your little brother like that? Let me remind you that Father Christmas is watching you and if you don't do as you're told, you will be either whipped by Krampus or become a meal for Holdnackar."

"Holdnackar doesn't scare me, nor does Krampus!"

"Oh, really? We all know that only good little boys and girls are spared such wrath before Christmas, but only the bad ones get either whipped or served on a platter for some Pagans."

"I'm sorry… I only wanted to help protect my baby brother. He's all I got besides Daddy right now."

"You're not the only one who would want to protect him, Dean. I've been here to look after you since your mom died and we both fought for your daddy's affections, but that doesn't mean that you or your little brother can go motherless and that would make your mom very sad. Still, we all need to pull together as a family, alright? Besides, I'm engaged to marry your daddy and that will make our day just to stay strong in this family, alright?"

Dean never said another word as he saw Cynthia was ready to carry me back to the inn with Dad following her. Just as all of us were about to do so, we heard gunshots in the air as Dad had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Getting out his binoculars, he spotted the interlopers on horseback as they were coming towards the town. They were a group of bandits as they were also the second problem that came and went in Oenomaus as Dad feared the worst. Even though he was protective of us, he worried about me the most as I became a target for those who lusted after the raw power that I had, for it was a curse that I bore later on. It wasn't long until Dvora spotted the bandits as they were closing in on the town directly, for they were driven by ambition to steal what Dad coveted the most and that was none other than me in general.

"We've got company," said Dad.

"Those bandits were known to only steal and extort from their victims, but coming here in the daytime?" said Dvora.

"I've heard the mayor of this town complain about those bandits before in which they stole from the vulnerable. Now, they're after a new target since I heard the rumors while coming here with my family in tow."

"What's going on, John?" asked Cynthia as she was holding me in her arms.

"Cindy, take the boys and get to the cave sanctuary below. I can't let them go after Sam!"

Cynthia obeyed as she had me in tow while Dean was being escorted by Dvora. All of us were running towards the sanctuary from below as we were getting away until we saw one of the bandits coming towards us. The fiend meant business as he was aiming a gun at us, for he was driven by temptation of what was there in the town.

"Surrender the one with raw power or else we'll raze this town to the ground," he said.

"This is about Sam, isn't it?" said Dvora as she got out her twin knives. "You know that you bandits won't get what you can't covet, so I suggest that you leave before you get cut to shreds."

"Plundering goods from this one-horse town isn't more than enough to satisfy our hunger for the finer things in life, _muchacha_ , but when I heard of the one with raw power coming here, it was our only chance to use it against our enemies."

"So, you asshats are after an infant who can barely walk and use the toilet at his age. You are so the lowest of the low… Red Rocket!" Dvora leaps with her twin knives as she slashes at the bandit the moment he falls off his horse. "Sorry, but you miserable asshats are gonna have to take a number because the one with raw power belongs to John Winchester alone, for he's the one who made him in the first place."

"You Draaza bitch! How dare you insult us like that! I shall have your little _cabeza_ crushed to bits for such-

 _BAM!_

At that moment, the bandit was shot dead as Dvora saw Cynthia armed with her rifle with Dean and me in tow. We were all caught in the crossfire as we had to hide further underground before more danger came around. With multiple gunshots firing in the air, we had no other choice but to enter into the cave before it was too late, for the bandits were on our trail and coming in fast.

"There's no end to those asshats!" yelled Dvora.

"These bandits have been driven by the same temptation that General Wetzel had _before_ the Galvanic Uprising ended," said Cynthia as she reloaded her rifle. "Still, with Sam carrying all that raw power, he's become a target for those who both fear him or want to use him."

"My baby brother is a living, breathing being, not some weapon for those meanies!" yelled Dean.

"Dean, take your brother and get into the lower sanctuary." Cynthia hands me over to him as he obeyed her directly. "Whatever you do, you do what Dvora tells you, alright?"

"She's right," she said. "We have a best bet to go down there and be safe until Cynthia brings your dad home."

At that moment, Dvora ushered the both of us into the further caves as she wasn't about to let any other bandit come towards us. Going downward towards the winding stair, we reached the bottom as we were safe, but danger was still lurking in the shadows without warning. With gunshots firing from outside above, we walked towards the main area of the cave as we were inside until we noticed another bandit already standing in front of us for no apparent reason. He was adamant like the rest of his group as his unquenchable thirst for the raw power that I had wasn't enough to hold him at bay, for he wouldn't stop until I was given to them on the spot. Dvora later found a crevice for me and Dean to hide in as she drew out her twin knives in order to stop the intruder before he did any damage here, for she wasn't about to fork me over to those who would want to abuse what I had.

"Hand over the one with raw power, you Draaza bitch!" yelled the bandit as he drew out a gatling gun. "You know that you can't keep that brat from us forever, so I suggest that you do as you're told or else this town will be toast!"

"So, you bring a gatling gun into this cave? That's very dumb 'cause if your shots fire on the cave ceiling, you will see nothing but rocks falling on your ass," said Dvora.

"The one with raw power _will_ be given to us whether you like it or not!"

"You're _not_ gonna do a damn thing to Sam! He's a baby that's barely walking and yet you sic your boys on us just to snatch him?"

"The Order of Letters thinks that they can hoard that brat and not give us what we want, but all of that will change soon enough."

Dvora saw the bandit loading up his gatling gun as he was ready to fire at her. With Dean watching from the crevice, he was scared as he heard me crying in his arms. The loudness of my cries became intense as a surge of raw power began to emerge in which Dvora saw the ceiling of the cave shaking in which she got into the crevice with us. Just as the bandit with the gatling gun was about to shoot at us, he saw a large stalactyte fall from the ceiling as it impaled him before he ever got a chance to do so. Even though we were safe for the time being, we never expected to hear Dad and Cynthia running into the cave as they saw what was left of the bandit who tried to kill us earlier, for it was an early sign that my raw power was at its beginning stage after all.

"Sam! Dean!" yelled Cynthia as she spotted Dvora getting us out of the crevice. "Thank the gods that you're alright!"

"Sam couldn't stop crying," said Dean as he was busy trying to calm me down.

"I'll take it from here," said Dad as he picked me up. "It's okay, Sammy. You'll be fine, I swear of it… No one will ever take you away from us, is that clear?"

"What happened to the bandits outside?" asked Dvora.

"They fled after a burst of power from the cave scared them off," said Cynthia. "Luckily, we protected this place, but there are other threats that will end up snatching up Sam for no reason."

"Well, one of them entered here and he _wasn't_ so lucky in which the ceiling killed him very badly. Still, I have a gut feeling that whatever killed him has a really packing punch to boot." Dvora feels at her wrist as it was slightly bruised. "In the end, we cleaned the clocks of those asshats, but those people who are wanting to snag Sam won't stop until they get what they want and that's what he's got in such a small body."

"Kazuo told me once that Sam would end up becoming a target, but we're gonna have to deal with what he'll generate next."

I calmed down in Dad's arms as I was staring at him with such innocence that I had back then. Even though the bandit threat was over, I wasn't out of the woods yet as I would soon return here someday, for this was a memory that needed to be recognized before it was too late…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was back on my feet as I now had a gut feeling about this cluster of caves here after enduring that vision earlier. In a twist of luck, I was looking further as I saw a familiar crevice that was near the wall. It was something that was unheard of for a long time until it was found many years later. It was also where I noticed a gaping hole on the floor as it was the size of a large pothole in which I also saw an old gatling gun that was old with dust and cobwebs covering it. By the time I was about to examine it further, I saw Dean walking towards the small crevice as he remembered it very clearly, for it was an old memory that would never go away very quietly.

"It sure takes us back, doesn't it, Sammy?" he said to me.

"It's only a memory so far," I said.

"What are you talking about? The two of us have been here before, but you were still in diapers when we came here once."

"You boys were in that crevice when one of the bandits decided to pull a fast one," said Dvora as she was staring at our hiding place. "The asshat with the gatling gun wanted to make Swiss cheese out of us, but with that surge or raw power rattling this place, the guy got spiked really quick."

"Yeah, and you've got Sam to thank for saving our asses once."

"Did… I use my raw power here?" I asked as I was looking all around me.

"You were crying so badly that your first power surge blew a hole in the ceiling," said Dvora as she saw the gaping hole from above. "Even though you don't remember it much, if you haven't been squalling all over, we would've been killed by now. Therefore, you should be thankful that we're all alive, even _me_." She shows me the imprint of raw power on her wrist. "Dean, Kevin, or the others who have this imprint aren't the only ones indoctrinated in your arsenal. I've got mine as well. You may try to keep me out of the loop, but there's no turning back when it comes to protecting you from harm, even if it means by having me against your wishes."

I felt a glowing burst of energy coming from the lost memory as I absorbed it so readily. Bit by bit, I was regaining some of the lost moments that I was forced to forget as they were a reminder of not to forget about the past. Still, even though I regained what I forgot, I had plenty to get to as I had to remind myself that I wasn't alone in this fight, for I was becoming more like a god in my own right than what was once anticipated. By the time I was about to look into the further reaches of the cave sanctuary, I noticed Deejatra approaching as she was aware of the cave network that was there, for she was more than likely to show us a lot more than we had bargained for.

"It's been years since we last came here," she said.

"I remember this place in which those bandits were wanting to snatch away Sam when he was still a baby," said Dvora.

"We both had our missions cut out for us since we helped John Winchester and Cynthia MacVicker stop them at the time, but our jobs aren't over yet."

"This place brought back memories, including how that asshat with the gatling gun met a terrible end from above," said Dean.

"Hey, are you jackasses done down there?!" yelled Gary as he was standing next to the hole in the ceiling. "Your friend, Minara, wants you guys to get to an upcoming powwow, so I suggest that you get your asses in gear into the further level of this place that you found!"

"Who the hell is _that?_ " Dean was stunned to see what was up there as he also had a loathing for those who were part of Darbus Toller's Master Race. "Don't tell me that one of the Ken Dolls from the late asshat's winter collection just walked with a soul in him."

"He's _not_ what he seems to be," I said. "There's a demon inhabitating that artificial doll and he became useful when he helped to fend off Julilla's forces. He's also the one who helped into destroying the _Sol-1_ and allowing us to escape, for he's an asset that will help us so far."

Without warning, I felt my long silver hair being lifted as I noticed it become braided into a rope while being tethered to the top of the ceiling. It wasn't long until I noticed Minara sliding down the rope that I made as Gary followed suit in which he came towards another area where we saw a stairway that went down even further. It wasn't long until all of us went downstairs to see what was below as the interior was none other than an entire village below. It was also a place that was vague to me as I saw a pedestal that was in the middle of the square in which it was beginning to glow brightly. Walking towards it, I saw a gemstone on the pedestal as I touched it gingerly, only to see myself bathed in the surge of raw power that I had.

Everyone noticed the power that emanating from what I touched as a blast of it shot a hole in the ceiling, but too much of it was starting to take a toll on me. I was feeling the pinch of it as I couldn't contain it much longer in which I was beginning to feel uneasy due to the fact that this wasn't the first time that it happened to me. With my braided hair unraveling, I was feeling the pain of what the side effects of the raw power I had as I was yelling out in pain. Therefore, it wasn't long until Dean stepped in after the large surge faded as he got me out of the way the moment I fell onto the floor in a brief state of unconsciousness.

"C'mon, Sam," he said as he was scared for my life and safety. "You gotta pull through." He was busy trying to revive me as he was worried about my well-being altogether. "Sammy! C'mon, don't do this to me!"

I opened my eyes as I drew in a sharp breath the moment I got up by using my left arm with Dean helping me up the rest of the way. Even Minara saw me on my feet as he got out his medical bag with the basic tools that he had the moment he opened it up and got out a stethoscope in order to listen to my heart. Even though he was a new Elder of the Order, he was still a member of the Medical Corps first as he wasn't about to shy away from tending to his patients before anything else, for it was his duty to do so.

"You nearly lost it this time, Sam," he said as he placed the diaphragm part of the stethoscope on my chest. "Your heartbeat is slightly erratic, but you can't just push yourself too much."

"This place is known as the Serpent's Lair," I said as I was trying to hold it together.

"We know, but as for the underground sanctuary here, it's nothing more than a tomb."

I staggered towards one of the buildings that were erected as I saw nothing more than emptiness, only for a few skeletons scattered all over. This place was old as there was also the usual salt and burn of scattered remains to consider, for this sanctuary was in dire need of being healed from death over the centuries. It wasn't long until I saw the souls of the dead staring at me as they were weary of being down here for a long time. I also found that they were in dire need of going to Heaven as they were trapped here against their will, for they were Draaza who lost their lives before the arrival of humans here.

"You lost your lives, didn't you?" I said. "I also know of you to be the first inhabitants before the arrival of humans and other species." I hear the woeful singing of the dead as they were yearning to be free. "You have your reasons to go up there to be with the Matriarch, for She will guide you all up to Heaven where you need to go."

I felt a calmer surge of raw power surrounding me as I used it to usher the fallen souls up to where they were made to get into. One by one, I saw them depart as they were on their way to Heaven in which it was the only way to do so after being tethered to this sanctuary for far too long. By the time that they all left, I became more exhausted than normal as I felt my knees buckling under the strained pressure. Still, I had to be more careful as I was also suffering from the inner mental torment that was gnawing at my bones over the years, for I was in dire need of medical attention right away.

"You're gonna have to go back to the resort on Tezuka, Sam," said Minara.

"I had a feeling that you would say that," I said.

"He's serious, Sam," said Dean. "You can't just go overexerting your raw power like that, but when one from the Medical Corps puts his or her foot down, you listen; you got that?"

"The Executive Division is still out there, Dean. I can't back down and sit on the sidelines while you go out there on the battlefield. Still, I have no other choice but to go against Kazuo's wishes at-"

"You'll do _what_ , Sam?" sid a familiar face as he was standing right behind me with his entourage of other members of the Medical Corps. "You know perfectly well that you _can't_ get past me after what you pulled, so I suggest that you come with us immediately."

"I had a feeling that you would-"

Without warning, I fainted on the ground as I was completely exhausted. Still, I was overstepping my limits, but I had to tow the line to help those in need as the war all over the galaxy was getting more intense than normal, for it wasn't letting up anytime soon…

 **To be continued...**


	12. Christmas in a Hospital Room

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 12: Christmas in a Hospital Room**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **It's… _Another_ Special Presentation!**

I was in a hospital room as I noticed it to be different in which I wasn't on Tezuka after all. Even though it had been five days since I used my raw power in the underground cave on Claudius, I was still reeling from what I suffered from at the time as it was nothing but a private hell for me. Getting out of bed, I examined the surroundings of my hospital room as I also noticed another bed next to mine. I even noticed a small Christmas tree that was decorated with holiday lights and ornaments complete with so many presents that were about to swamp it in their wake. When I looked out the window, I noticed that I was on Drakonus as I had a feeling that I was in the Order's main headquarters here, for I would endure a far worse hell than being under house arrest five months ago. By the time I was about to search my surroundings even further, I saw the door open as I noticed Kazuo entering into my hospital room, for he had a strict protocol to dole out so far.

"You can't be out of bed, Sam," he said to me.

"I feel better, Kazuo," I said as I was starting to feel the pinch of my exhaustion creeping up on me for no reason. "I was just trying to get some air, that's all."

"The overexertion of your raw power has taken a toll on you in which you still haven't recovered from what you had within you."

"You're right, but I have to get back to Tezuka to check up on my family. They're probably worried about me by now."

"Ryosuke had them brought here on Drakonus, so there's no need to worry. By the way, Christmas is coming in tomorrow, but you're supposed to stay in bed until you recover up to full."

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" I was getting testy as I felt my legs buckling to the pressure that I had. "I've been in bed for five days and I can't just sit here in this hospital room and do nothing while I have familial duties to do!"

"You're staying in bed and that's it, Sam! Besides, you're getting a roommate in this hospital room soon enough."

"I bet that it's Dean coming in here after being examined for possible ailments..."

"Not entirely..."

I saw Reiko dressed in her nightgown as I saw the protruding baby bump progressing nicely without any difficulty. Still, she was in dire need of bedrest as I saw her get into the other hospital bed next to mine. Even though I never liked being confined in a hospital room, I found Reiko to be in good company as I wasn't feeling irritable for a while in which I went back to my bed and covered myself in the warm blankets. Still, Kazuo was strict, but he also knew that I wasn't about to be alone here, for he knew what was best when it came to dealing with those who suffered from mental troubles on the sly.

"I see that you're the roommate," I said.

"The Medical Corps are very concerned about me just as much as _you_ , Sammy," said Reiko as she was getting ready to be prepped for the bed next to mine. "Oh, tomorrow is Christmas Day, but after all that leftover cake from Carly's birthday two days ago, she's been guarding the rest of it, but she wants you to have some and we all know how stubborn she is."

"Cake isn't allowed as food on hospital grounds," said Kazuo sternly. "It goes against protocol and only the nutritional food guidelines still stand and that's all."

"Well, the red Jell-O and Slim-Fast shakes kept me fed since I was incapacitated, but I can't live without comfort forever," I said defiantly. "Everyone in our family is paying us a visit and seeing me sipping milkshakes made out of powder and liquids won't cut it, either."

"Well, it's better than chomping on junk food."

"Please be lenient on him, Uncle," said Reiko. "He's had a hard time too many. Besides, Christmas is a time of food, family, and happiness that is made to keep us together for many years to come."

"I'll let it slide due to the holidays, but after this, it's back to the usual daily protocol, you got that?"

I reluctantly agreed as I had no other choice but to follow the usual protocol that the Medical Corps had issued. Still, I couldn't let the holiday blues get the better of me as Christmas Eve and Christmas Day is rife with all the joy that I had to soak in so far, for this was an awkward time for me to spend it in this hospital room of all places in mind...

* * *

Dirk was in one of the rooms of the lodging area of the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus as he was busy writing in the journal that he bought during our stay at the Golden Tiger Resort on Tezuka a few days ago. With the holiday season up to its hectic havoc, it was a private hell for most as Dirk was trying to make the best of it in which he was eager to visit me in the hospital area as he was determined to tell me about the adventures that he was writing in. After he wrote in his latest entry, he walked towards the window as he saw the fresh snow coming down in bunches. Winter on Drakonus was something that became a godsend every year, but it was also something that had a harsh cold chill in the evening if one wasn't careful to bundle up in a snowstorm. Just as Dirk was about to leave the lodgings, he saw Gyatso and Kanna coming into the room as they had trays of food in their hands with the twins in tow. The sight of beef brisket and turkey with stuffing was more than enough to keep the children fed as they were ready to eat it the moment they set it on the table. With the twins put in their high chairs, they were getting hungry as they got a few bits of food due to their stomachs being small for their age. With Dirk and the others getting ready to dig into the dinner, they were happy to get it as they were also thankful that they were here as a family so far.

"There's a whole abundance of food out there and Ryosuke wanted us to get some," said Gyatso as he got a plate full of the dinner. "This is also my first Christmas in a long time before I was in stasis and it shows."

"I wonder how Sam's doing…," said Kanna. "He should be here by now..."

"According to what the Medical Corps told us, he had a terrible bout of exhaustion in which that raw power took it out of him. He was even hurt after seeing his arm in a sling a few days back, but I hope that he gets better," said Gyatso hopefully.

It wasn't long until the children saw the door opening up as they noticed Magda arriving with the girls as she was also holding the fort down while everyone in combat fought in the ongoing war. Still, the holiday season was a time to get together as it was also a time to stick to what we all had, for it was something that we held onto the most.

"Looks like you got your share of food coming from Ryosuke's pantry, didn't you?" said Magda.

"He's got a lot of it, but at least we're here instead of being in the resort," said Dirk.

"With the war effort trying to push back against the Executive Division, there's no telling if our loved ones either lived or died from tragedy."

"By the way, how's Dean doing?"

"He got called back to the battlefront, but that didn't stop him from engaging into a little private time with me before he went off again. Still, he's been wanting to talk about adding a sibling for the girls in which he took a picture of our boots with his vidphone." Magda fishes out a picture as she shows it to the children. "They're all cowboy boots, but the small set next to the girls' signals something off the record."

"You're gonna be having a baby, aren't you?" said Kanna.

"After the fall of General Wetzel, Dean and I wanted to think about extra children to carry on the family business and we weren't shying away from what we were putting out, so I'm carrying the latest addition to our brood very nicely."

"And we'll welcome it when we get a chance," said Gyatso. "I also hope that Dean welcomes it just as much as the rest of us."

"And we'll see to it..."

"Son-of-a-bitch! There's nothing but cakes all over the place in which Shigeru would _love_ that crap on the rails!"

It wasn't long until Dean came in as he had a bag full of Christmas presents in his hands. Still, he was here, but he also had to go back after the holiday recess was over in which he was still needed on the battlefield. By the time he sat down with the girls in their high chairs, he was ready to spoil them rotten as he couldn't get enough of them, for the holidays were here to stay after all.

"You're early, Dean," said Magda.

"It's better late than never," he said as he was staring at Dahlia and Mizuki all dressed in their holiday clothing. "How are my other ladies doing? Are you being good for your mommy?"

"They're a handful, but they're fine on their good sides."

"By the way, has anyone seen Carly?" asked Kanna.

"The last time I saw her, she was going into the hospital area with what was left of her birthday cake in which she wants to give some to Sam. The kid's got a lot of energy, but she's also someone who doesn't take no for an answer very lightly. Speaking of Sam, he's been here since I spotted him on Claudius, but after having some strings pulled, Ryosuke was quick to usher them over here on Drakonus, which is a lot more dense than Alecrast."

"Will Sam be okay?"

"Sam will always bounce back. As for the roommate coming into his room, _she_ of all people will end up popping before the due date and this isn't the first time that she did that."

Dean was optimistic about the upcoming birth of the second set of twins that Reiko was carrying as he couldn't wait to see them when they were born. As for the other things around him, he couldn't get enough of them as they were ready to celebrate Christmas on Drakonus in a time of war, for this wasn't the last of it yet…

* * *

A few hours later, Carly was running all over the hospital wing of the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus as she had a basket full of what was left of the birthday cake that she had from two days ago. Even though I ended up missing it, Carly wasn't about to give up as she found the hospital room I was in right away. By the time she entered into the room, she saw it to be quiet as she saw me and Reiko content in our beds while resting from what we suffered from on a daily basis. It was calm as we didn't have any trouble at all in which I noticed Carly digging into the basket that was in her hands.

"I brought you some yummy cake from my birthday, Mr. Sam," she said as she set the basket on the nightstand next to my bed. "I couldn't let you get bogged down by that awful hospital food here and you can't just eat it forever."

"You had your reason to sneak this here, but you can't get past Kazuo, fusspot," I said.

"Kazuo is an awful meanie-weenie! He wouldn't let me come here with this cake the first time!"

"I'll try your cake..." I opened up the basket as I saw what was left of it in which I got a slice of it and began to eat it until I swallowed it up. "It's not bad, but it's better than hospital food."

"Carly tried her hardest to give you some, but you were not doing too well," said Reiko. "Besides, she wanted you to be there for her birthday, didn't she?"

"And I want you to eat it all up!" she yelled as she stared at me. "It's not fair that Reiko and the others get some of my cake and you get none!"

I continued to eat at the cake as I was glad that I wasn't eating hospital food for a while. Even though there was a lot of it, I decided to give some to Reiko as she was still carrying what was inside of her for a while longer until the due date. By the time she got some, she decided to devour it as it was still tasty after being set out since yesterday, but she was also grateful that she didn't have to get any hospital food for the time being. When the cake was polished off, I heard footsteps approaching as I had a gut feeling that Kazuo would be giving me a stern lecture about eating stuff out of the ordinary, but it wasn't what I expected it to be when I saw a familiar face coming through the door.

"There's lots of cake, but Dean's pissed off that there's no pie all over."

It was Shigeru as he was dressed up in royal garb in which he was here on business for the holidays as usual. Therefore, I was glad to see him as he was a friendly face that was there for a reason, for this was going to be a great Christmas after all.

"Looks like you would be monster repellant for all that silver hair, Sammy," he said to me.

"Don't remind me…," I said. "It's been like this since I destroyed General Wetzel five months ago."

"As for the asshats who confined you and Sis with the kids and servants, I was glad that they're gone after hearing complaints from tourists who visited Kanto Village. As for what you went through, Kazuo's still throwing the book at the fab four, but one of them is in rehab."

"Aelfric was not as bad as the others, but he lost his family at the hands of Darbus Toller last year."

"And from what I heard from the Medical Corps, the guy's doing much better in which he even talked about how you helped him exorcize his house that had a poltergeist in it."

"At least he stopped it," said Reiko.

"As for _you_ , you're expecting another set of twins like the last two."

"Yes, but one of them will be a little girl for Carly to play with. Still, this will be my second set of twins to bear, but at least there will be a girl in our family..."

Shigeru was happy to hear that as he was pointing at me while laughing with glee. He was getting a niece after all as he was also stuck with his own daughter back home in the Kingdom by the River. Even though Christmas was only three days away, it was time to talk about how everything was put together as it was also a time to reflect on what was yet to come, for this time of joy could only come once a year in the least.

"It's about time that we all celebrated Christmas as a family," said Shigeru.

"And I bet that Futaba had all the pies in your neck of the woods," I said.

"Everywhere I noticed all over the palace, I see pie in which Dean would've wanted to get a hold of it all over the place and we all know that he enjoys pie more than anything."

"Still, everything's quiet back home, but the main headquarters of the Order has been destroyed on Alecrast five months ago."

"I heard all about it since there had been the influx of refugees who were taken out of the destroyed towns at the hands of General Wetzel, but recently, they've found a home there in the ghost town of Piper Canyon. Still, that popsicle stand may have been the butt of Darbus Toller's reign of slaughter, it doesn't mean that the townsfolk who were all taken out of Sgriccia and New Hanover can be homeless forever. Even with that candy-ass war still going, it's come all over the place and the destruction of Ginryu's place was the last straw that put the Order out on the front lines in the first place."

"The current makeshift headquarters that is earmarked is a stack of slug roe homes and rotgut rooms near the castle next door, but the Medical Corps occupy part of it."

"Reuben told me everything in which your castle is a lot bigger than what is perceived to be. Even the underground levels have rooms, but at least the rest of the Medical Corps won't go either homeless or hungry. Also, I noticed the latest stack of books from Glen Barnett's _Chronicles of the Order_ series in which it also detailed a Christmas that you and Sis had in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina last year. That time may be a bygone era, but it's also a moment to reflect so far."

"That's right," said Carly. "I loved the food that gets brought home, but it's hard to catch Cornelius when he gets too noisy. And for the record, Cornelius is a rooster who doesn't get along with the other one in charge and he even fights him over the hens!"

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Carly. You've grown an inch, but you also have that ball of enthusiasm that you carry. Luckily, Sam had his reasons to take care of you since your parents died last year. It's also a time of cheer, so let's soak it up to the fullest, alright?"

Carly looked at the clock as it was almost four in which she left the hospital room to meet up with the other children in our rooms in the lodging area. As for me, however, I was beginning to remember the times that I had with my family as the memories of being on Shiganshina were a set of milestones that were etched in stone. Still, the happiness that I had briefly was something that I would often talk about for years to come, for a certain holiday was once celebrated in the Dabb Mountains with all trimmings back then…

* * *

 **One year ago on Shiganshina…**

I was outside as I was in the nude relaxing in the hot pond in which I saw the fresh snow falling from above. After taking my time to provide for Reiko and the children, I was forced to take some time for myself as I did just that while seeing the snow falling on shore. I was happy to have some time for myself until I noticed Reiko arriving the moment she took off her robe and began to get into the hot water that was as refreshing as any other hot spring that we went to. With Christmas coming, we were ready to celebrate a modest form of holiday cheer as I also couldn't wait to cook the rest of the dinner that came with it while I had some meat cooking slowly earlier. I was happy to be here in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina as I was also most likely to be getting out of my comfort so far.

"Today is Christmas Eve, but it's only us for now," said Reiko as she swam towards me.

"I know, but it's best that we stay here for the time being," I said.

"If only that Darbus hadn't put a bounty on your head..."

"Darbus won't come here because there are those who have been disgraced like us that made these mountains their home."

"Badur and C'Torrha are our friends, but I miss the rest of our family on Alecrast..."

"After the battle to destroy the Elect in Gale Canyon, there's been a surge of Darbus Toller all over the place with the artificial women that he parades with him..."

"Sammy, there will be a time when we will get called back home, but this happiness here won't last forever. Still, Christmas is coming, but the children will also have fun like the rest of us. All we have is hope in our hearts, for we will soon return to our family when the time is right."

"Hey! Aren't you gonna get out yet?!"

We saw Dirk in his winter clothing as he was waiting for us to return home to prepare for Christmas dinner for tomorrow and the next day. Even though he was no stranger of seeing us in the hot pond, he was most likely to be giving us the heads-up on the holiday festivities that were being celebrated up here in the Dabb Mountains. With the rest of us content with our surroundings, we never minded the snow that much as it was also a time for the matter of family.

"Today's Christmas Eve," said Dirk.

"We know," I said.

"Well, you better get your ass out of the bath 'cause Badur and Eppa are over here at the house."

"I'll be right there, alright? Meet us at the house when we get there."

It wasn't long until Reiko and I stepped out of the hot pond as we dressed up in clean clothes the moment we saw Dirk leaving to the house. By the time we got our boots on, we were on our way back home as we saw Carly chasing after one of the chickens. It was a humble home in a derelict Draaza ship as we made it that way for a while since our exile, but the lingering temptation to return home under the yoke of Darbus Toller was imminent indeed. By the time we entered into the house, we noticed Badur and Eppa here as they were busy bringing us gifts that were shoved under the tree that we decorated weeks ago. It was a wonderful time for us as we were most likely to be enjoying this celebration of merriment and hope for the future in this time of holiday cheer, for we would remember this for many years to come.

"Father and I have been looking after things while the small ones are still asleep," said Eppa.

"I've come back here anyway," I said.

"Little Carly was busy tending to, or perhaps _chasing_ the chickens in which she wants to catch one for dinner," said Badur. "Still, she's got energy, but at least she shows it when she tries to find one of those things in the chicken room."

"It's great that you guys are here," said Dirk.

"It's great that we stuck around," said C'Torrha as she came in from the back entrance. "Our holiday that takes place after tomorrow is also the one where the Terran God's son is born on that day in Bethlehem on Earth. There's also the celebration of the one in red known only as either Father Christmas or Santa Claus in which the good children will receive presents while the bad ones only get coal in their stockings."

It wasn't long until Dirk sprinted towards the kitchen to check up on the turkey that was caught earlier in the oven as it was slowly cooking nicely. Staring at the juicy bird that was beginning to become well-done, he was ready to take it out as he saw me go into the kitchen to lift the oven door open. The smell of the turkey filled the air as I grabbed a pair of oven mitts and picked up the roasting pan that it was in. Setting it on the counter, I was checking the bird thoroughly as it was done the moment I noticed that one of the legs fell apart in an instant. With the turkey taken out of the oven, I left the kitchen towards the smelter room as I was checking up on something else. It was the smell of the largest beef brisket imaginable as it was in the smelter oven cooking slowly over an open fire while in a very large roasting pan. The seasoning of it was delectably mouthwatering as it was also one of the main courses that we were eating on our Christmas dinner. Just as I was about to take out the beef brisket, I saw Carly rush into the smelter room as she was chasing the same stubborn chicken that was running from her all along.

When I saw her chase the chicken towards the guardrail, I ran towards them as I steered them away at the last minute before they fell into the lava below. It was a close call, but I couldn't let Carly or the chicken fall into the lava as they were safe from harm for the time being, for this was something that will always be dangerous at hand.

"You shouldn't be chasing the head honcho of the chicken room too much, fusspot," I said as I set both Carly and the chicken down towards the sink where the larger oven was. "Luckily, you were saved, but if you fell, you would end up dead in the lava below."

"I'm sorry," she said woefully.

"I know that you want to catch Cornelius all the live long, but he's _not_ the type that can be butchered due to his role as rooster in the chicken room with all the other hens."

"But he was being noisy! He was also fighting with another rooster just to stay in there with the hens!"

"It doesn't matter, fusspot. What truly matters that you stay safe and that means not going towards the guardrail where the lava is. We're living near a volcano in these mountains, but it's been dormant for centuries in which it remains calm so far."

"I hope that the volcano doesn't blow its top..."

"It won't, but I came here to get out the rest of our Christmas dinner to go with the turkey that Reiko cooked earlier."

"Reiko's cooking is the best! She makes all those yummy treats for us!"

"Reiko's not the only one who knows how to cook, fusspot. I can also cook just as much as she does, for I've learned during my years as a servant that lived at the fort on Gehenna. As for our holiday feast, we have it covered in which we not only have each other, but our friends who live here in these mountains. They are the most worthy of friends that are there because they are like us when they have been disgraced by those who wronged them. As for the holiday cheer, we have it all over, regardless of how many presents are under the tree or decorations all over the place."

Carly was happy to hear that as she was grateful that she was there with me and the other children during our exile on Shiganshina. As for the holiday celebration, it was a good one as I was there to offer moral guidance in this dark time, for it would never go to waste in the near future. By the time I checked up on the roast beef brisket, I grabbed a fork from the drawer as I poked into it directly. The impact of the fork stabbing into the meat was a tender success as I saw the meat flake up onto it with such sheer grace. The brisket was done as I was ready to take it out of there and onto the cart that was near the sink. With my telekinetic abilities at play, I gently got out the large roasting pan with the beef brisket as I set it onto the cart the moment I was ready to carry it back to the kitchen to serve everyone for this dinner. With Carly following me, she decided not to pursue Cornelius as she saw him strut away back towards the chicken room while I was going towards the kitchen door. By the time we got into the kitchen itself, we were ready to start on the dinner itself as I noticed some side dishes on the counters, for it was Christmas after all.

"The beef smells good, but I wished it to be turducken instead," she said.

"The angus cow that I hunted down was good enough for not only Christmas dinner, but for our remaining meals until the upcoming New Year holiday," I said.

"You shouldn't forget about the pies here, Sam," said C'Torrha as she brought a set of desserts that were made earlier. "There's always room for dessert, so there's no need to worry right now."

"I love Christmas!" yelled Carly. "It's the best thing that I ever got with Mr. Sam and his family!"

"Hey, are you guys gonna start up yet?!" yelled Dirk. "Everyone's digging into the turkey, but the brisket's gonna be more than what we bargained for."

"Then we'll take the brisket," I said.

And so, we feasted with gusto as Christmas was a time of celebration and hope for all in this time of uncertainty. As for what was yet to come, I had a feeling that I would soon be coaxed back into the battle, but my exile was most likely to remain permanent after my ouster from Darbus Toller, for this was something that I had to deal with so far…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was outside after the dinner feast as I saw fireworks going off in which I spotted Badur and Eppa lighting off a few that were set in the snowy ground. The sight of bright colors lit up the night sky perfectly as I saw them to be the most beautiful spectacle that I ever saw on Christmas Eve. With the fresh snow mixing in with the fireworks, it was the most elegant setting for winter as I noticed Reiko, Dirk, and Carly with the twins in their warm clothing coming out here to join me and our neighbors to watch them go off, for this was the most elegant of all so far.

"Lighting fireworks around Christmas is a tradition in the Dabb Mountains here on Shiganshina," said Eppa as he set up a bottle rocket in the snow. "Father and I have been doing this since we came to live here for a long time now."

"You really know how to light off a bunch of bottle rockets," said Dirk.

"At least they're lit in the snow instead of in a field and it's better to shoot them off in the winter instead of the summer."

"And I hope for the brightest future…," I said. "Still, we've faced many hardships here, but it's our home and we'll keep it that way, no matter what. We may have been exiled here, but we're a family and that's all that matters the most. We all have a stake here and we hope to be here in these mountains with all the snow and volcano we can muster."

I continued to watch the fireworks as I saw Eppa lighting them off in the snow-filled sky in the evening. Still, the holidays were a time to reflect and celebrate as Christmas was a time for not only fun, but for hope into a better future on the horizon...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

Carly was busy going towards the lodging area of the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus as she was on her way to meet up with the other children for dinner. By the time she got there, she noticed Dean coming back with some food to bring out as she was getting very hungry. The sight of roast turkey on a platter nearly made her want to pounce until she noticed the other children coming. Still, she was full of energy as she wanted to het what was in the platter that Dean had in her hands, but she had to get past the older children first.

"I want turkey!" she yelled.

"Hey, some of it is for Sam," said Dean. "We know that he can't just be laid up in bed all the live long while slurping on hospital food and it's _not_ just the Jell-O."

"You took off with what was left of the birthday cake," said Dirk.

"Mr. Sam didn't get any after he got put in the hospital and he can't just eat up that yucky food that the Medical Corps give him all the time."

"At least he didn't get any of those liquid shakes that taste like chalk all the time," said Gyatso.

"Hey, we're paying Sammy a visit and that's _that_ ," said Dean. "He's probably staring at the ceiling, but with Reiko put in there, he won't be so lonely 'cause she's got two months to go on her pregnancy and it's _not_ pretty. With the first set of twins turning two and the next set already getting to make their debut, the Order will have one hell of a field day when it comes to seeing them hands down."

"I hope that he's okay after what he went through," said Kanna. "I heard Kazuo talking about how he overexerted his raw power, but he does it to help people when it comes to his selfless ideals. He may look after everyone in this family, but he hardly takes time for himself and see to what he cherishes without any problems."

"Well, his 'selfless ideals' are gonna have to wait 'cause he needs a daily dose of holiday cheer complete with egg nog, candy canes, and the queen mother of desserts: pie. Still, Sam can't hold out on caving into all the self-discovery that he eluded from, but there are tons of obstacles just to go and tug him downward to his own hell and suffering. It's not fun, but if there are any New Year's resolutions in mind besides the goal for some shlub to lose weight, I want Sam to resolve the conflict within himself before he falls off the rails. He needs a lot more than just familial and friendly support. He needs to allow support within himself before he falls apart and that's not gonna happen, not on _my_ watch."

Dean made his point clear as he vowed to keep me on the right path in which the war that the Executive Division had caused was getting worse. Still, we shouldn't be worrying about that right now as I was also a catalyst to aid in those who needed my guidance the most, for this wasn't over yet…

* * *

I was laying in bed as I was still staring at the Christmas tree with so many presents under it. Even though I had some visitors in the form of Shigeru and Carly, I was still incapacitated, but I had Reiko with me in which she had to be hospitalized due to the pregnancy that she had. The sight of her made me feel happy as I was there to make her feel comfortable despite our predicaments in separate hospital beds in our room. Even though Shigeru left before other things came up earlier, I was alone with Reiko until I heard the sound of joy coming into our room. Spotting the door opening up, I saw Dean entering as he had a platter full of food in his hands. The turkey with the trimmings was a pleasant surprise for us as it was also the main course for our evening meal before the big day. Setting it down on a table near my bed, he was determined to see me full of happiness as he was stubborn in his efforts to do so, for he was my older brother after all.

"Look what I got here, Sammy," he said as he showed the food to me. "It's some turkey and all the trimmings, but the rest is coming in here without the gloom."

"I had a gut feeling that you would be here," I said.

"What? And let you miss out on the fun? Not a chance, little brother."

"I see that you and Sister have showed up to join us," said Reiko.

"Magda's bringing in all the other kids, but the rest of the celebration will be great enough for the rest of us."

"Shigeru was here earlier, but he had to leave on business before going back to his family in the Kingdom by the River."

"According to what I heard, Shigeru was talking to Ryosuke about the war effort in which we can't afford to lose either you _or_ Sam. It's not fun, but I can't let you two fall victim to the Executive Division and their tactics in which you two can't be stonewalled to cater to their own abuse of power."

"I'm the only target here, Dean," I said. "Why is Reiko put in the same boat like this?"

"Remember those words that Severin told you guys nearly two years ago next month during your stay on Earendil? He said to Reiko before you sent his ass flying in that old factory: 'You and your husband are a threat and I'm going to weed it out.' You two may have welcomed the first set of twins, but from what I heard from Shigeru, everyone fear your rise to being the Destiny of Worlds that has been told in what was found on Earth before everyone left the for the stars over two thousand years ago and those things have been in Ryosuke's possession and haven't left this joint for a long time. I'll give you time to soak in that information, but you're gonna have to look at them after the holiday recess is over. As for the festivities of Christmas, it's time that you two have something other than hospital food here."

I took charge as I used my telekinesis to tear a leg from the turkey as I caught it in my hand. Just as I was about to eat it, I noticed Dean get two plastic plates from the counter as he set the leg on one of them. Still, I worried about Reiko's pregnancy as she needed the food that was brought to our hospital room, but she was in luck when Magda came in with a cart full of side dishes ranging from pork buns to pecan pie. It was a feast for the eyes as it was also getting late the moment I saw fresh snow falling from the window outside.

"It's one hell of a party when it comes to Shigeru hard at work in the kitchen while on business," said Magda as she took one of the plastic plates and gave it to Reiko. "It's a godsend that he's the only royal consort that slaves away in a kitchen, but he takes time with his work on the food without complaining."

"Shigeru's still here?" I asked.

"He comes and goes, but he knows how to cook. He even knows how to make a Mississippi Mud cake with cherries, walnuts, coconut, and marshmallows with whipped chocolate frosting on top."

"It's getting late so far, but the children need to get to bed before Father Christmas comes to give them presents."

"If you think that it's far from late, then look at the clock, Sam."

I stared at the clock on the wall as I saw it to be fifteen minutes past midnight. It was Christmas Day after all as I was thankful that I had everyone here with me so far. I was blessed to have my family in this hospital room as I noticed the children getting ready to open up their presents that were under the tree. When I saw them doing that, I noticed Shigeru entering as he had mine and Dean's sets of twins in a wagon as they were dressed for bed, but they were most likely to be opening up presents like the rest of the children so far. One by one, all four toddlers were set down with the older children as they were busy ripping into the various presents that were there under the tree, for it was a time of great joy after all.

"It's about time that you enjoyed Christmas Morning, Sammy," said Shigeru.

"By the way, how's Futaba and Fuyuka doing?" I asked.

"I check on them from time to time, but when I get back, I'm gonna be pooped from teleporting from place to place. Being a High Elf is one thing, but a Nephilim whose maternal grandfather is one of the Knights of Heaven? It's two for the price of one, but I can't just sit on my ass forever."

"That is so true..."

"At least that you didn't get a Sapphire Barbie for Christmas, Sam," said Dirk as he was looking at his new journal that he opened up. "Still, some of those presents are for you and Reiko, but you guys need to open them up right away."

I saw Dirk fish out some unopened presents that were earmarked for me and Reiko as he gave them to us one at a time. When I opened up mine, I noticed that there was an unopened box that was under the wrapping paper as I opened it up to see that I got a new katana sword that was forged recently, but it was resonating with the raw power that I had in which I unsheathed it to show everyone. I saw it to be a work of art as I also noticed the same Latin inscription on both the sword and scabbard, which was none other than " _Non timebo mala_ " all over it. Putting it away, I noticed Reiko opening up her own present as she saw them to be a box full of baby clothes for both boy and girl in which she even noticed a pendant hidden with it. The gemstone in silver casing was the same color as her old earrings as she put it on to show me, for she loved it so much.

"Oh, Sammy, we are truly blessed a little too much already," she said.

"I know," I said. "Still, let's hope that our Christmas tidings give us hope for the future."

"Don't forget the pie," said Dean as he got himself a slice of pecan pie from the cart of food.

"There's also cake," said Shigeru.

"Merry Christmas to all of you," I said. "It's the best thing that has ever happened, despite the fact that I've been incapacitated in this hospital room."

And I meant it… With the fresh snow falling from outside, I noticed a familiar burst of explosions in bright colors as there were fireworks being shot off in the sky. Even Reiko stared at them as she remembered that time in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina in which fireworks were shot off during the time of Christmas joy. For the record, I was humble to see great tidings in one huge blessing as I was also grateful that I had my family with me for all the times that I shared so far despite the ongoing war that was started against our wishes. We all had our ups and downs, but Christmas was a time for everyone to be together, no matter what gets thrown at us…

 **To be continued...**


	13. This Unwanted War

**DSupernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 13: This Unwanted War**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!… _One!_ "

 _DING! DONG!_

The sound of the clock tolled to midnight as I was back at my own home on Alecrast after spending a week in the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus. With my arm recovered, I was happy with what I had as I was celebrating New Year's Day and welcoming it with the most I can muster. When I went back into the room that I was put under house arrest five months ago going on six, I saw Reiko resting comfortably as she was watching an Orianthan drama series on the new t.v. set that was snuck in here after our absence. When I laid down with her on the futon she was in, I felt the growing baby bump that was progressing slowly in her womb as she was feeling the pinch of her pregnancy reaching the last hurdles in front. Still, I wanted her to feel comfortable as she had no other choice but to listen to the strict protocol that the Medical Corps had put over her, for she was unable to move too much, except for times to use the bathroom from time to time.

"It's strange that we celebrate the New Year in this room," she said.

"I know, but for a while, I was knew this room to be isolating for me during the house arrest that we all had," I said as I felt at Reiko's swollen stomach. "Oh, dear… I can feel the twins moving."

"It must be the little girl telling you something..."

"Both boy and girl will be a new addition to the first set who will turn two on the same day as Dean's birthday." I felt a tiny hand touch from within Reiko's womb as it was a calming sign of warmth and kindness. "Don't worry, you and your brother will be with Aora and Ghimru the moment you enter into the world. You're not alone here, for you have the four older children to look up to as family like the rest of us."

"I hope that they're happy and healthy..."

"I'm hoping for the same… You will join your brothers soon…, Zia and Zoran..."

I was hoping for the best intentions for our future offspring as I was emboldened by the effort into protecting my family even more. With the old year gone and the new one beginning, I was also concerned about the ongoing war between the allied forces and the Executive Division as the Second Galvanic Uprising was hitting a milestone as something that was far worse than what we ever imagined…

* * *

 **One week later…**

I was at the makeshift headquarters next door to the castle as I was coming home after a meeting with the Council of Elders earlier. With the afternoon turning to dusk, I was on my way home inside as I heard the frantic scuffles of members of the Medical Corps coming and going in which I sensed that something was wrong. By the time I made it into the main house, I sprinted towards the elevator as I took it to the floor where my new room was. When I got out of the elevator, I ran towards the room as I noticed that Reiko wasn't in there in which I was most likely to be checking the infirmary wing of the castle where the Medical Corps were on call.

Getting back into the elevator, I took it to the floor area where the infirmary wing was in which I saw Reiko being carted into a wheelchair by Reuben and Paninya, who were concerned about her health in which I had a gut feeling that the second set of twins would come in early. Following them towards one of the emergency rooms, I wanted to make sure that Reiko was alright as I was stopped by Dunya, who was on call like the rest of the members of the Medical Corps. I was dreading the worst form of news as I wanted to make sure that Reiko and the second set of twins were alive and safe.

"You can't go in there, Sam," said Dunya as she was dressed in surgical garb while going into the emergency room. "This room is restricted, but Reiko will be fine, I'm sure of it."

"I need to see Reiko," I said frantically. "I need to make sure that she's alright."

"Reiko's water broke in which she had to be taken here, so you don't need to worry about it right now."

"I have every right to worry about her! She's my wife and the mother of my children in which-"

"She must be given an emergency C-section," said Kazuo as he was dressed in surgical scrubs. "If she delivers them vaginally, she'll end up dying in childbirth if we don't operate. She's like her mother that way in which she delivered two singles, two sets of triplets, and three sets of twins before she passed on. Reiko is strong, for she is like her mother in every way imaginable."

I was looking through the emergency room doors as I saw Reiko being anesthetized inside the moment I noticed Kazuo entering inside to monitor the birth. I was both worried and hopeful that both mother and babies would be safe as I watched the delivery process being made. The sight of the members of the Medical Corps in surgical garb cutting Reiko open made me cringe as I was worried about the outcome that was put there. At that moment, I saw a blast of raw power emanating from where the second set of twins were emerging as I noticed Paninya gently pulling out one of them in which I saw the navy hair and on its head complete with Reiko's eyes while having the cord cut and tied while wrapped in a warm towel.

"It's a girl," said Paninya. "Baby came in on January 7th at 4:45 in the afternoon. She has Reiko's looks, but she looks more like Sam."

I saw the baby Half-Elf up close as she was crying with a good set of lungs while being set into an incubator the moment I noticed the second baby being gently pulled out in which the image of the newborn was more like me, but with silver tips on its ears. I saw the baby having the cord cut and tied as it was wrapped in a towel the moment that the afterbirth was removed from Reiko's body while being sealed with a laser scalpel later.

"It's a boy and he's a baby Sam," said Reuben as he held the newborn. "Welcome to the world, little guy..."

I saw the baby boy being taken into an incubator as I was grateful that both babies were there in the world as I wanted to see them a lot more than anything. By the time I saw the double doors to the emergency room opening up, I saw Reiko being wheeled in a stretcher as the twins were also being carted away into a hospital room, but when I was about to follow, I was stopped by Reuben and Paninya as they were stern on their reasons to keep them all under surveillance. I wanted to see them so badly as I was most likely to be stopped at every turn due to the strict protocol that was there since the Medical Corps moved into the castle almost six months ago.

"Out of my way," I said.

"Kazuo said that Reiko needs to have quiet after enduring a caesarian section," said Reuben sternly.

"I need to see her, Reuben, not argue."

"You can see her after she rests up," said Paninya. "Besides, she just delivered another set of twins into the world and they need to be monitored after what they went through."

"Reiko should've given birth to them vaginally, _not_ allow you to cut her open like an animal."

"There were complications, Sam," said Reuben. "If Reiko delivered the babies vaginally, she wouldn't be living right now. So far, we sealed her up after the babies were born, but she needs some quiet before she receives visitors. Didn't _you_ of all people have quiet time before visitors ever came to _your_ room for a calming bedside manner?"

I had no choice but to follow protocol as I had no other choice but to steer clear before Reiko and the new arrivals got visitors on the sly. Still, I wanted to see them badly as I left the infirmary and went towards the elevator to where I would go to the floor where my room was. Just as I was about to do so, I was stopped by Kazuo as he had his surgical garb put into the hamper to be washed after performing an operation. Still, I didn't want to argue right now as I had to allow Reiko all the quiet time that was needed for her to rest up before moving around, for it was a stern and strict decision that I had to adhere to, no matter what was thrown in front of me.

"You're in my way, Kazuo," I said as I was on my way towards the elevator. "I know what you're going to say and Reiko needs rest."

"This isn't about Reiko right now, Sam; it's about _you_ ," he said.

"I've made a full recovery after taking a blade to save Nimi while having my shoulder healing up to full. I don't need to be put under medical surveillance right now."

"You may think that you're out of the woods, but you're not. Before I got here, I got word from the manager of the Golden Tiger Resort on Tezuka stating that the Angmar Knife that you removed out of you has been sent back here to the archives. This isn't the first time that one removed such an infernal blade out and live to tell the tale."

"Your response is too little, too late, Kazuo. Now, if you don't mind, I've got work to do."

"And what about the information that brings clarity to this turn of events, Sam?" asked Dunya as she also had her surgical garb removed afterwards. "You know that Kazuo and the rest of the higher-ups in the Medical Corps need to know how resilient you were in which you even surpassed Ippei Mitani of all people."

"It can wait, but Reiko is your top priority right now. I'll come and see her when she rests up, but her needs have to come before my own. She just delivered the second set of twins by C-section, didn't she? She needs to have her needs met before mine and it's best that-"

It wasn't long until I was clocked by Kazuo as I fell onto the floor unconscious. Still, I was overwhelmed by the Medic General of the Medical Corps as he was on top of things more than I could think of, for my days of being free were put on hold for now…

* * *

Gary was in an empty slug roe home as he was watching the fresh snow fall towards the ground. After doing his business to help with the war effort, his mission was still against the Executive Division itself as he was doing his part to put them in their place. The increase of Darbus Toller's leftovers became expendable soulless soldiers as Gary himself hijacked one to navigate in, but he drastically remade his appearance the moment he shaved his blond hair into a mohawk while dressing in arctic clothing. He was ready for anything until he heard footsteps coming into the slug roe home that he was in. Turning around, he saw Castiel standing in front of him as he was on business just the same as he was, for they were part of the force to stop the Executive Division after all.

"Your response is late, Castiel," said Gary. "Julilla and her forces haven't pulled out of places that they took over just to justify their efforts into jumpstarting Project Ra again."

"Reiko has given birth," he answered.

"It's about time. Besides, that set of twins that she was carrying start out with a surge of raw power like the sire who gets constantly watched by Kazuo all the time."

"This isn't the first time that a surge of raw power has occurred from within in which it happened on the second anniversary of the battle in the Factory of Death on Earendil."

"I heard all about it from some of the customers during my days as a bouncer at Ruby's Knife before it got trashed by Darbus and his soulless Ken and Barbie Dolls."

"Sam and Reiko's children have inherited the power of both omega human father and Nephilim mother, but those who either want them eliminated or crave their existence will stop at nothing to take advantage of them without warning."

"That's war in a nutshell when it comes to those asshats who destroyed the towns of Sgriccia and New Hanover six months ago. I may put off tearing a new one in Milverton, but stopping the Executive Division comes first, even if it comes at the expense of Ailnoth in his prizefight with the Father of Murder. Still, there are those like me who have fled Hell and made their way to the Middle Ground over the centuries, but what those like Ailnoth and the Executive Division are doing is to make damn sure that Sam remains docile just to jerk him around to their advantage."

"This isn't the first time that the Sam Winchester of Old was once used as a tool and this current incarnation of him won't be the last. As for his latest predicament, he's under constant protection of Kazuo Mitani in which he can't back out on it."

"Yeah, I know how that tomato works, but if someone has a tendency to knock him on his ass, then he or she will end up with their eyes melted from their brain. It's what's been told and it's not pretty, either. The guy's a prophet of God, but he's also someone who can't be taken lightly in which he'll stay unscathed from harm. And do you know the fun part about him? He did a number on Crowley by shoving his fingers up his ass."

"I've heard about it and he didn't take it too well. As for the situation that the Executive Division has concocted up, we must focus on the task at hand or else we all fall under the weight on Julilla and her forces."

"I agree with you there..."

Gary was aware of the Executive Division and their tactics as he saw an opportunity to stop them in their tracks. With the war still going, there was no telling when or where the enemy would strike as the allied forces were busy tracking its every move, for it was personal on a dangerous level indeed. Just as he was about to make his next move, he heard a blast from the left as he ran outside and saw a small group of soldiers standing in front of the slug roe home he was in. They were familiar as they were the same like the vessel he made for his own in which they were ready to fire their weapons at him, for they weren't moving until he was eliminated on the spot.

"Unclean! Unclean! Unclean!" they said in unison.

"So, Julilla planned to sic some of Darbus Toller's leftovers on me, hasn't she?" said Gary as he was itching to fight it out. "It's such a crying shame that you asshats decided to come here just to finish what you started in the first place."

"And what are going to do about it?" asked a familiar nuisance as he was dressed in battle armor while surrounded by the same soulless dolls. "The Executive Division _will_ win this war and my cousin will be avenged at last, so I suggest that you depart or else you will feel the wrath of my family in the second branch."

"Gottfried Toller in the flesh… Your welcome is too little, too late at this moment."

"Darbus died in vain, but his memory will be a much more glorious one the moment my clan in the second branch joined forces with the disgraced cold lady of the Alecrian Army."

"If you think that Darbus is so glorious in life, you should see what he did when he sicced one of his soulless toys to destroy Ruby's Knife! In a way, you idiots don't give a rat's ass about anyone but yourselves in this ongoing war."

"We all know that the angel, Castiel, is here in which we're about to kill him along with _you_."

"Personally, I have nothing but _contempt_ for the Tollers after what their golden boy did when he destroyed Ruby's Knife in which I lost my job as a bouncer on that day he came there to stir up crap in the Kingdom by the River."

"I say to you again, monster in defiled being's clothing, bring out Castiel or else we'll destroy this humble abode you live in."

"I like to see you fuckers try it after what your 'golden' boy did to the joint I worked at!"

Without warning, Gary saw the soulless dolls fire off their guns at him as he used his telekinesis to suspend the bullets and hurl them back at the intruders. It wasn't long until he realized that the soulless dolls on front of him weren't falling down as planned in which they were ready to fire a second wave against him. Just as they were about to do so, they were stopped by an unknown force as flashes of lightning came down from the sky in which the soulless dolls were electrocuted to a crisp the moment Gottfried fled with what was left of his army of Darbus' leftovers. Gary was exuberant as he saw the flashes of lightning to be a saving grace and a thorn in Julilla's side in this ongoing war that occurred for no reason. He was happy that Gottfried turned and fled as he had hope on the side of what he believed to be justice for what happened at Ruby's Knife a year ago.

"Yeah, you better run, asshats!" he yelled as he was grabbing at his crotch with one hand and raising the middle finger with the other. "You Toller douchewads are all the same by clinging to the same ideology that Darbus brought out in his plan for his Master Race to take over only to have it fizzle!"

"We'll be back, demon!" shrieked Gottfried as he was fleeing the scene. "Sooner or later, we'll put an end to Sam Winchester and his plans to unite this system of planets into a golden age without a moment's hesitation! Just you wait until we win this war!"

"Oh, blow me! For the record, dumb-ass," Gary briefly flashes his eyes to an onyx black as he was putting his foot down against those who allied themselves with the Executive Division. "…This demon's here to aid and abet into sabotaging the plans of your cold lady and don't you forget it! The name's Gary, bitches, so I suggest that you deal with it!"

With Gottfried fleeing away for the time being, Gary was glad that he was giving the middle finger to the Executive Division and their allies as he bore a grudge against them for their crimes. Still, he had a lot more to do as he also feared the resurrection of Project Ra through the _Sol-2_ on the sly, but he had to wait before going there half-cocked. By the time he was ready to go and put a stop to some of the Executive Division's forces, he saw Castiel sharpening his sword as he was ready to fight on this battle just like he was doing, for both angel and demon were caight in this war that was never wanted in the first place.

"So, are you going back to report to Ginryu?" he asked.

"Ginryu knows all about it," said Castiel as he put away his sword.

"Does he know about the freaky lightning blasting some of those Ken and Barbie dolls to a crisp yet?"

"That flash of lightning is the raw power that comes from someone other than Sam in which a birth has taken place and this isn't the first time that it occurred in a signal for the new arrival of life."

"Well, I heard Shigeru talking about how his two nephews boosted up the pregnancy in their mother while I was still working at Ruby's Knife before it got destroyed."

"Reiko has welcomed a new arrival of newborn twins: a daughter and a son. They join their older brothers, Aora and Ghimru, in which they will inherit the new kingdom that their parents have sown in their path of becoming the Destiny of Worlds."

"Destiny of Worlds? That sounds good to me 'cause I wanna see Sam put the fear of God in the rest of the Executive Division after he blew up General Wetzel. Therefore, it's time that we put those tyrants in their place once and for all. For the record, I _was_ about to reunite with Dinah, but I got an order from a certain someone with glasses from the Grey Havens in which I was needed to shut down those asshats who started up that war in the first place."

"Ippei Mitani ordered this, didn't he?"

"Damn right and I'll make damn sure that Julilla and her friends won't see victory in their favor. I've lost so many people and customers in which I wanna nip both the Executive Division and the Tollers for what they've wrought and I'll make damn sure that they end up in Hell where they belong."

Gary was agreeing with shutting down the Executive Division once and for all as he was owning up to the promise to stop them. As for this unwanted war, it was getting more dangerous as the time to stop the enemy forces was getting more troublesome than one had imagined, for this wasn't over yet...

* * *

I woke up as I found myself in a medical lab on an examination table. Sitting up, I felt the bruising on my face as I looked at the mirror above the sink in which the blow that Kazuo gave me had hurt very badly. Still, I didn't want to stick around too much as I wanted to go back to my room until I got the go-ahead to visit Reiko and the new twins. The sight of them made me ache for their love and attention as I was ready to get off from the examination table until I was caught by Kazuo the moment he came in with a clipboard in his hands. As usual, he was in his stern demeanor as there was no passing him on such a short notice in which I couldn't escape his routine examination nor his lectures on the sly. I was trapped in this medical lab as I had no other choice but to abide by Kazuo's orders, no matter how hard I tried to escape.

"You can't get away that easily, Sam," he said to me.

"You and your staff should be focusing on other things other than me," I said.

"Perhaps I should enlighten the details while I'm here studying you in which pulling an Angmar Knife out of your body and living to tell the tale is a matter that can't be ignored on the sly."

"Well, Abel was the one who struck me with it while saving Nimi from getting killed, wasn't he?"

"Over the centuries, the Medical Corps not only studied science, but they were also steeped in lore as well. We studied possible cures for vampirism for the bitten, athelas root for notable Nazgul-related illnesses, and other things that come and go throughout the cosmos, including the effects of an Angmar Knife altogether. Therefore, the last one who survived such an ordeal was my late brother, Ippei, in which he pulled it out without any difficulty so far. This time, you did the same in which the blade from the Angmar Knife is in here right in that petri dish on the counter." Kazuo shows me the blade where it struck me as I was worried to the core. "We can help distribute a cure for those who fall victim to this curse in which these ancient blades have been banned by the Maugrimian Government due to their lethal purposes, only to end up being sold on the black market in other places."

I got up from the examination table as I walked towards the counter in which I saw the infamous blade from the Angmar Knife that pierced me in Nimi's stead. The blade itself was dangerous as it was glowing with a malice that was hell-bent on finishing its target off and that was me in a nutshell. When I picked up the petri dish that had the Angmar Knife blade in it, I felt its power so readily as I began to feel an upcoming vision that was about to shake my core of my own being. I saw images of the remaining space stations in the Sol Project still standing as they were getting ready to destroy other places on other planets in their parts of the Ashizoka System. It wasn't long until I noticed a different ship in black as it had the Mark of Cain painted on it approaching in which it was ready to destroy those that got in its way, including the Order of Letters itself. It wasn't long until I saw the ship firing a dangerous blast as it obliterated everything in which there was no hope left until I was brought back to reality the moment I fell to the floor while dropping the petri dish. Before the dish itself was about to shatter, Kazuo caught it in time as he put it back on the counter the moment he saw me get up on my feet. He was aware of what I suffered from as the visions that come towards me have taken a heavy toll on my health, for I was feeling the pinch of my mortal coil beginning to slip away into a much more godly and holier one in its stead.

"I know what you suffer from, Sam," he said as he was staring at me.

"Reuben _did_ diagnose me with clinical depression, didn't he?" I said.

"That's _not_ the point here. Do you honestly want to know what the truth is about what you suffered from since your exile on Gehenna over the years. Reuben didn't diagnose you with it, but I did. I looked into your medical records since you came back home, only to see you suffer a lot worse even after you left that frozen wasteland."

"That's very healthy to hear..."

"There's also something else in the fray of your health, Sam. The recent reports about your phisiological responses have answered to a much higher godly one without warning, but it's also taking a heavy toll on your body in which the more you use your raw power, the more you shorten your mortal lifespan that's on the verge of being a god."

"Does Reiko know? I have to tell her eventually before I crumble to dust."

"She knows, but she is also becoming more godlike just like you, for she is your chosen mate in the Destiny of Worlds after all."

"I need to see her… She needs to know about what we both suffer from..."

"Sam, wait!"

I left the lab as I went towards the further part of the hall where the hospital rooms were. When I heard the sounds of babies crying, I went inside as I saw Reiko in a hospital room with the new twins in their bassinets and swaddling clothes. Both of them were crying as I gently picked up the older girl twin in which she stopped right away. I saw her to be what she was as she had navy hair instead of Reiko's due to to the hereditary gene that we both possessed. She even had her mother's eyes as she would be a stunner to those who would come and take her hand in the future, but for now, she was still a newborn who came out into the world.

"I see that you look more like your mother," I said to my newborn daughter as she was staring at me.

"Zia also has your temper, Sammy," said Reiko cautiously.

"I take it that Zoran has a lot in me." I see my new baby son in his little bed as he was content with being fed earlier. "He looks like me, but he's also more like you due to his calm demeanor."

"Oh, dear…, he's waking up and he's fussy..."

I heard Zoran crying in his bassinet as I set Zia down in her own while gathering him up and handing him to Reiko. When I saw her reveal one of her breasts, she began to nurse the newborn as he was more content than normal. I had a gut feeling that he was hungry as I saw him chowing on the breastmilk that Reiko had, but Zia was starting to fidget in her bassinet due to her hunger. I had to do my best to help out as I noticed a breastpump and empty rubber nipple that were recently brought in as I got a hold of it and revealed Reiko's other breast in order to pump it just in time to feed the crying newborn who was getting hungrier by the second. With sheer luck, I saw the milk flowing from Reiko's other breast as it was filling up the bottle very nicely in which I finished up and unscrewed the pump part of the breastpump that I had. With the top part of it on the dresser, I grabbed the rubber nipple and adjoining lid as I screwed them on tightly on the bottle in which I gathered up Zia and sat down in the rocking chair. It wasn't long until I noticed her sucking on the nipple part of the bottle in my hands as she was hungry like her brother, but she had a personality that was put on both sides of our favor so far.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" I said as I was looking at Zia, who was sucking contently on the bottle full of breastmilk. "Your older brothers were hungry like you, but you're a lady after all. It's only natural for a girl to be demanding after all."

"She has your energy, Sammy," said Reiko as she finished up feeding Zoran while covering up her breasts with her nightgown. "As for our new little boy here, he's a lot like you, but he might be tall like you when he gets older."

"Don't remind me… By the way, how are you feeling? Are you still sore after delivering the babies through caesarian section?"

"I'm alright, but the laser sealing kept me from possible scarring in which I didn't have to worry. It's like your surgery, Sammy, but the Medical Corps are very trained into sealing wounds and incisions with laser scalpels without any further scarring or itching at all."

"That's good news to hear, but there's also something that I have to tell you… We're on the verge of being gods ourselves for this entire nest of planets that are here in this galaxy. My use of the raw power that I have had contributed to our shortening of our lives in which we might not last a year or so and that scares me to the core. If only if I kept-"

"Sammy, not another word… You're scared of what can happen next, but you're not alone. If we're becoming gods of this galaxy, then we'll guide the people to happiness as promised. It's the most we can do because we're all loved with all the hearts in the world."

"Mr. Sam!"

I spotted Carly running into the hospital room as she had a teddy bear in her hands. The little Cat Sidhe girl was ready to pounce as she was ready to give the stuffed toy to one of the twins in which I finished feeding her. When I burped little Zia, I put the empty bottle on the nightstand as I gently set her down in her bassinet. By the time I saw Carly place the bear next to the dresser, she was happy to see the newborn twins out into the open as she was full of energy that was more better than what I was used to in a long time. Still, she was happy to be a big sister to the twins as she saw me pick up a sleeping Zoran and placed him in his own bassinet after being burped earlier. She was most likely to be staring at them until she heard some outside noise in the form of the older children chasing after something.

"Ghimru, get back here!"

It wasn't long until I noticed one of the older twins running into the hospital room as I saw Gyatso running towards him to take him out before more fuss came along, but it was too late. Ghimru was in there as I saw Carly picking him up in which she didn't want him to run off. By the time the other children came in here, they all saw Reiko in bed as they wanted to see the new arrivals like the rest of us. The sight of them was a moment of joy for all of us as Dirk noticed Zoran yawning the moment he opened up his eyes. It was also the moment that the newest member of the family began to cry as I had a gut feeling that he needed a diaper change. By the time I picked him up, I set him gently down on the changing table as I saw the stack of diapers that were a mixture of colors stemming from red/blue to black/grey due to the packaging that had a traditional _Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice_ theme. When I removed the diaper from Zoran's bottom, I saw that he up and pooped the moment I grabbed the wipes and cleaned him up right away while powdering him. By the time I was finished, I threw away the spent wipe and dirty diaper into the wastebasket as I noticed Gyatso get out a red and blue one to put on Zoran.

"He's so cute," he said as he handed me the Superman-themed diaper. "He looks like you, but he doesn't have the silver hair that you have."

"Well, my hair was originally brown to begin with," I said as I put the fresh diaper on Zoran's bottom. "Sooner or later, he'll have a growth spurt like me."

"But he's still a baby and babies need a lot of love and nurturing just like any other small Draazaling that comes out head first."

"Well, both Zia and Zoran _didn't_ come out head first after the Medical Corps gutted Reiko open to get them out into the world," said Dirk. "It's been a week since the New Year started and so far, we got some extras in our arsenal of what we call family."

"It wasn't my decision to make, but if they didn't cut me open, I wouldn't be alive today," she said as she was still reeling from the caesarian section that she had. "Zia and Zoran are very precious to all of us and I hope that they are very happy and healthy in the near future."

"And there you go, little guy," I said as I put Zoran back into his bassinet. "You are so adorable just like your sister, but-"

"Sam, Ghimru's tangled up in your hair," said Kanna as I turned around and saw the toddler sitting on the excess that was on the floor. "He keeps pulling on it while hiding in it and now he's stuck."

"Oh, dear..."

I gently removed Ghimru from the patch of hair from the bottom as it gently smoothed out on its own due to the raw power that I had. Picking him up, I began to show him the new twins as they were in their bassinets for now. By the time I set him down, I noticed Aora climb up on the rocking chair as he sat down in it. He was sitting without any difficulty as he was staring at us for a lot of reasons. He was also the oldest as he showed a future promise for our future as he was also a very calm toddler due to his stature as he was also a little ham due to his cuteness. I loved him and the rest of his siblings as they were all precious to me and that included the wards that I took in, for they were the most vital of all in this family.

"Here's to the king of the rocking chair," I said as I was staring at Aora in his glory. "You and your brother have come a long way, but your newborn siblings share the same month as you."

"My birthday in on the twenty-fourth, Sam," said Kanna. "It's the same day as the older twins and your older brother."

"Then we'll celebrate them all together in the time of war. We can't let this get the better of us, no matter what is thrown at us."

"It's great that we get two extra siblings to play with!" yelled Carly as she was bursting with energy all over. "I also can't wait until we all celebrate everyone's birthday because we're all family after all!"

"That's a lot of birthdays there, fusspot. Also, it's almost time for dinner, so the rest of you need to get to the dining room. I'll take the older twins and it's also a miracle that some of our occupants here have become good cooks."

"I don't like Dunya's cooking. It's mainly vegetables and less meat."

"You shouldn't criticize what Dunya cooks for us. Besides, we all need to eat our vegetables every now and then; alright, fusspot?"

Carly reluctantly agreed as she followed the older children out of the room. With me and Reiko alone with the two sets of twins, I was ready to take the older set with me as they were starting to get hungry like the rest of us. Still, Reiko needed to rest up with the second set of twins as I took the older ones with me to where the elevator was. When I brought them in there, we took it down to the main floor as we were going straight towards the dining room to meet with the other children. With dinner already prepared, I set the twins in their booster chairs as they were ready to make a mess out of themselves. With dinner consisting of mainly fish and fried okra with a side order of rice, the children were all eating as they were happy to have this dinner. As for me, however, I was worried about Reiko as I also wanted to make sure that she got some dinner like the rest of us. Before I got my own plate of food, I left the dining room as I was ready to go back to the infirmary wing to check up on Reiko. I was concerned about her as I was ready to do so until I was stopped by Kuroichi and Wakana, who were busy bringing some extra food for everyone here.

"You're not gonna miss out on the pies that Wakana made, are you?" said Kuroichi.

"I have to check up on Reiko," I said.

"Sam, you're not Superman nor are you like that dog that used to come here and chow down on some of the sausages that I cook for him," said Wakana. "You're a lot more than that and we're thankful that you took us in."

"Reiko just delivered the second set of twins early, but she had to have a caesarian section to do that."

"We heard Reuben talking about it, but he's concerned about your own mental state right now," said Kuroichi. "You're more than enough already and the gods have chose you to keep a roof over our heads in this unwanted war."

"None of us would've wanted it in the first place, but we must stay strong in order to see it through till the bitter end. The Second Galvanic Uprising was originally started up by the Executive Division just to get their hands on me with the raw power that I have, but their plans to abuse what I have had gotten worse."

"It's that Julilla tramp, isn't it?" said Wakana. "We all heard about her since she tried to seduce you and threaten to disfigure Reiko, especially when she was expecting at the time. If she ever came here, I'd kick her ass."

It wasn't long until I heard footsteps approaching in which I went outside to see who was out there. There were members of the Medical Corps coming here as they had some people in stretchers being hauled towards the infirmary wing. The war that was becoming a nuisance had gotten worse as I noticed a familiar face among the wounded. It was Varro as he was badly injured from his fight against the Executive Division and their forces in which he was hurting very badly from his wounds. He was in dire need of medical attention as I went to see him the moment he was taken inside from the cold weather.

"Looks like you got the worst of it," I said.

"Gottfried Toller came and attacked our base in the border to the Winterlands," said Varro.

"Gottfried Toller?" I began to remember the suicide bombing in Trainfell as I had a gut feeling that the member of that family's second branch wasn't about to give up yet. "That man's trouble since his father was sentenced to life while doing time in Angmar Prison on Maugrim."

"That's not all, Sam. The bastard who churned out more of Darbus Toller's creations have pledged allegiance to the Executive Division with Julilla serving as the leader. This war is nothing more than something that should've never happened in the first place."

"Don't try to talk too much. Just heal up until the Medical Corps say that you're good to go after you're patched up."

"That lightning in the sky stopped the enemy forces in which they fled for another day. From what we saw was a miracle in our favor."

"'Lightning?' That's new and it's still in the middle of January..."

"A miracle in our favor will always guide us in the end. All we need to do is to give it a push..."

I saw Varro give the thumbs-up as he was carted towards the infirmary wing. As for what was going on so far, I saw the sky become clear until the fresh snow fell onto the ground. Still, I was stuck in this war as I saw it to be nothing more than a nightmare that needed to end, for it wasn't over right now…

 **To be continued...**


	14. The Fury in the Storm

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 14: The Fury in the Storm**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was on my way to the infirmary wing to visit Reiko as I noticed several more members of the Order coming and going due to the gifts that were brought towards them. It had been two weeks since the birth of Zia and Zoran as I went into the hospital room where Reiko was recovering from her caesarian section after that. I was also on a roll as I was ready to celebrate four birthdays in three days in which I had the older twins, along with Dean and Kanna in their prime. When I saw Reiko sitting up in her bed, I noticed the blaring of the television in the room as it was showing a Spanish language soap opera that ran from a Latino channel that broadcasted near the regions that bordered to the Southern Stride. The soap opera itself was a _telenovela_ that focused on relationships and such in which Reiko was there to watch it with tears in her eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked as I wiped away Reiko's tears.

"I'm alright, but this _telenovela_ episode was very sad," she answered.

" _El Salvaje Rojo…_ I heard all about it in which the series is now in its twelfth season now. The usual soap opera runs every day, but nowadays, it only runs from up to twenty-three episodes for a seasonal run."

I saw the images of the melodrama of the _telenovela_ play out as I noticed a familiar archangel playing the part of the Latin lover who begins to seduce the usual heroine on the television screen so far. It was Gabriel as he was hard at work doing what he did best and that was going into the pictures with his usual acting chops. Still, I didn't mind it as I also had so much to do due to the multitasking of the familial duties that I had so far. Just as I was about to leave the room, I saw myself being transported to the set of the _telenovela_ that Reiko was watching in which I saw her taking care of the two sets of twins that were there. I had a gut feeling that I was going to be in yet another session of television hell as I heard the sound of a mariachi band playing in the background. I was trapped in a Spanish language soap opera as I even found myself dressed up in traditional Mexican clothing in which I was most likely to be stuck with Reiko who wore the same thing as me, but in an elegant dress that made her more beautiful than I ever imagined.

"You've made it just in time for the banquet," she said.

"Banquet?" I said as I was puzzled.

"We're having a party with fireworks to commemorate the four birthdays. Isn't this wonderful?"

"But we're in the middle of winter, not the cusp of summer."

"Sam!"

I was jolted back to reality as I was back in Reiko's hospital room in which I heard Cynthia yelling for me. When I left out into the hall, I saw her coming with a cart full of food as it was earmarked for Reiko, who was still recovering from giving birth to the twins two weeks ago. The sight of _nikujaga_ with freshly baked bread was a feast for the eyes as I felt my stomach growling. Still, the food was meant for Reiko anyway as I decided to let her by for a good reason.

"It's about time that I found you and you show up near Reiko's hospital room," she said.

"It's strange that everything is on a roll, but with the twins tended to every now and then, it's one hell of a ride to boot," I said.

"It's also a godsend that we have that breastpump to siphon Reiko's milk to feed the newborns in which it proves to be useful when she is still recovering."

"Life is back to normal, but the war that's going on has become intense due to the coming and going of the allied forced being tended to over here by the Medical Corps. I may not like it, but it's also a bigger godsend in which they were there to deliver Zia and Zoran into the world after that."

" _He venido a poner su carne en su taco,_ " said Gabriel in Spanish on screen as Cynthia peddled the cart into the room where she saw the _telenovela_ blaring on the television. " _Usted es el fluido queso en mi nachos._ _Te deseo tanto, mi amor-_ "

"What the hell?!" Cynthia was stunned to hear such talk from the _telenovela_ as she turned off the television directly. "I don't like that smut whatsoever."

"But it'll come back on, no matter what you do, Mother," said Reiko cautiously.

"I know that perverted archangel due to his antics by starring in numerous things, including those cheesy _Casa Erotica_ pornos."

Without warning, the television came back on as Cynthia became disgusted with seeing the _telenovela_ being broadcasted during the family hour. Still, she never cared for such cheesy soap operas as she found them to be revolting due to the campy dialogue and awful love triangles that came afterwards. I didn't blame her as she was not too thrilled to see the _telenovela_ about to close out before it ended until the next program came along, but I wasn't about to judge her too quickly about it right now.

"That son-of-a-bitch," she said. "He's pushing it when he has the gall to turn back on the t.v. all the live long."

"He's in a _telenovela_ , but there's no telling what tricks he has up his sleeve," I said.

"Do you know what he said, Sam? He said 'I've come to put your beef in your taco.' If one of the older children came in here and saw that, we would be the laughing stock of the castle."

"I know what putting one's beef in another's taco means and it's an old innuendo for sex."

"Well, the children shouldn't be seeing that anyway because they're too young for it. Anyway, it's time that you get into the dining room to be with the children anyway. You can't just wait hand and foot on Reiko forever and besides, you're not Superman of all people."

I reluctantly agreed as I left the room and ventured out into the hall of the infirmary wing where I noticed some of the wounded being taken into the spare rooms to recover. By the time I was out of there towards the elevator, I saw Varro entering into it as I caught it in time to go downward to the main floor. Both of us were going for our dinner as it was a daily dose of a partial normalcy in the time of an ongoing war, for it was getting to be too much already.

"Looks like you've got your hands full," said Varro as he was holding two crutches to stable himself due to the injury on his leg. "As for me, I can't go back on the battlefield until I make it through."

"You _did_ sustain injuries that nearly killed you, but at least you have it tough," I said.

"This war isn't making things better in which the Executive Division and their allies will stop at nothing to subjugate this galaxy to their will."

"This war was never supposed to be like that until I looked up some research at my spare time. The Sol Project was designed to maintain harmony and balance to all planets until the Executive Division took advantage of that tactic to their own favor. Therefore, we may have pushed back against Julilla's forces, but the casualties in this war were added than prevented in this deplorable fight."

"Dinner's ready!"

We heard the sound of Wakana's voice over the elevator intercom as we touched down onto the main floor. By the time we stepped out of it, we were going towards one of the dining areas as we were given our dinner as planned. The smell of _nikujaga_ and baked bread was more than enough to have us eat our meal with everyone in our families as we were happy to have the meal that was given to us. Still, I began to worry about Reiko as she was still in the infirmary wing recovering from the caesarian section that she endured. As usual, I was ready to visit her later as I finished up my meal and left for the kitchen where I set my dishes into the sink. Just as I was about to leave, I saw Wakana entering in there as she was busy checking on the dessert that was baking in the oven. It was a set of pies that were baked as I saw some of them done and cooling on the countertop. I was eager to get myself some pie, but I had to make sure that Reiko got some as I was worrying about her to the extreme. I wanted her to recover to the fullest as I later noticed her coming into the kitchen to see what was going on, for she was wanting some pie like the rest of us.

"Reiko, what are you doing out of bed?" asked Wakana as she was stunned to see her out and about.

"I wanted to be here with everyone to enjoy some pie," she answered as she was feeling wobbly until I caught her. "It's been two weeks since Zia and Zoran came into the world, but I couldn't be in that hospital room forever."

"And I thought _I_ had troubles with being confined…," I said.

"Well, you better get back before you hear from Kazuo and he's on a roll while dealing with the war that ails the people who come and go here," said Wakana. "You've delivered those new stinkers into the world, but they can't be helpless."

"But I _did_ feed them before I left my room, didn't I?" said Reiko.

"Sorry, but you have the doctor's orders," I said as I saw my wife feel slightly downhearted. "Don't worry; I'll give you some pie before Dean arrives and he enjoys it every now and then."

"Kazuo's back!"

I left the kitchen with Reiko in tow as I carried off towards the elevator. When we were going to the floor of the infirmary wing, I was dreading the worst coming from Kazuo and his stern lectures as I had to get Reiko back to her room before he caught us. By the time we reached the infirmary wing, we stepped out of the elevator as we went back to the hospital room where Reiko was staying at in which we heard footsteps approaching. I was dreading the worst as I crept out briefly and saw Reuben arriving with a cart full of pie in it. Still, I had no worries about Reuben coming and going as he was there to do his job, for he had began to feel more compassion for his patients than his usual self.

"Reiko keeps leaving her hospital room when I'm not looking, but luckily, you caught her in time before Kazuo came over here," he said.

"But I can't remain in this hospital room forever," she wailed woefully.

"Having a caesarian is a serious matter and it's also a godsend that the Medical Corps have laser scalpels to close up wounds and reduce scarring."

"But I feel better already..."

"Reiko…," I said. "You already gave birth, but you still need to rest up, alright? I'll help you do the legwork with the newborns while I help out with the older ones. Help is never far away, for it will be much better in the end."

 _WAAAAHHHH!_

The sound of the newborns crying was an answer to me as I went towards the nursery next door to see them in their bassinets fidgeting after getting fed and a nap earlier. Both girl and boy were crying their lungs out as I picked them up one at a time. Zia was in a dire need of a diaper change as I noticed that she was wet while Zoran was the same way. In an effort of being helpful, I picked up Zia first as I took her over to the changing table while taking off her little warm sleeper. The diaper that she wore was soaked as I removed it while getting a wipe to clean her bottom up. By the time I was finished, I powdered her bottom up as I put on a fresh diaper to cover her up before putting her back in her bassinet. When I got Zoran out of his own bassinet, I took off his sleeper as I removed his own diaper to see him all wet the moment I grabbed a wipe and cleaned him up before throwing it away. By the time I diapered him up while putting back on his sleeper, I put him back into his bassinet as he was fully content with a clean bottom. I was on full alert into dealing with the newborns until I saw Reiko approaching with a smile on her face. She loved the newborns just as much as I did as she walked towards them in which they were staring at her with strange looks on their faces.

"Daddy took care of you, didn't he?" she said as she picked up Zia. "Oh, my little darlings… You look like us, but you also have your daddy's jeweled sigil on your little foreheads."

"Zia has a fierce temper, but she's a lot like you," I said.

"Well, Ghimru was a hair puller..."

Speaking of Ghimru… I saw him walking on his own as he was going into the nursery with Carly following him. Even Aora was coming in here as he was also there to see what was going on, for he and his brother were the oldest after all. Still, we couldn't leave the older set out as I saw Ghimru walking towards my long hair while pulling it until I caught him and scooped him up. I couldn't get mad at my fair-haired son as I noticed him beginning to develop a hint of raw power of his own. He was starting to exhibit signs of power surges as he shocked me so badly that my hair stood up and touched the ceiling. Luckily, I was alive, but I had a gut feeling that my little son would end up being a guinea pig for the Medical Corps without warning, for he was alive and full of energy due to his abundant personality.

"You gave me a shock there, little one," I said as I saw Ghimru giggling with laughter.

"You look like the Bride of Frankenstein, Mr, Sam," said Carly as she saw my hair still sticking up.

"Sorry about that..." I used my raw power to lower my silver hair as it was back dragging the ground again. "Looks like I have my own little monster here..."

"Wasn't Aora born first? He should get some raw power, too."

"Sometimes, the younger sibling plays the hero to his older one, but being one takes lots of measure and sacrifice to protect his or her friends and loved ones."

"Wasn't Dean born with raw power like _you_ were?"

"No…, but from what I heard from him, he stayed by my mother's side before my father got there, but my birth was foretold by those who are bringing me towards a much higher purpose in mind."

"But Dean has a sigil like you, but it's on his chest. Even Magda calls him a walking nightlight when he walks in the dark."

"It's not like that," said Reiko. "Brother had it when Sammy saved him when he was badly hurt. Luckily, he lives and Magda still keeps him out of the kitchen when there's pie around."

"But's he's back on Claudius fighting the meanies who started that awful war. I hope that he's okay..."

It wasn't long until I felt my long hair being tugged as I was towed away out of the nursery. At that moment of pulling off what is known to be a dick move, I turned around and noticed Kazuo standing behind me as he was at his sternest in mind. Still, I had no other choice but to follow him into one of the medical labs as I was about to be under the microscope again against my wishes while I held Ghimru in my arms. Both of us were in the doghouse as we were about to be tested for possible reactions of what my raw power pulled off, but I was getting a little tired of the testing altogether when others were in dire need of proper care during this ongoing war.

"You can't just pull my hair all the live long, Kazuo," I said.

"I have every right to do so because you're more than just a typical test subject," he answered.

"I'm grateful that Zia and Zoran are delivered, but you can't drag me into your lab and test me all the live long forever."

"You have plenty of energy in which your tests can't be ignored by our allied forces, for they are fighting against the Executive Division by the numbers."

"I had a feeling that you would say that..."

"And it seems that you have a little package in your hands when it comes to little Ghimru." Kazuo notices my fair-haired son giggling with his growing hair poofing up. "It also seems that your son has developed a hint of raw power of his own unlike his brother, Aora."

"Aora was born first, but he'll soon develop what I have due to the jeweled sigil on his forehead."

"Your children don't have just the raw power that they've inherited from you. They also inherited the angelic power that came from Reiko due to Pomelia's heritage as a Half-Elf whose father was one of the Knights of Heaven. Just yesterday, Aora fell down and skinned his knee, but with one touch, he was healed."

"It seems that both older sons have the whole galaxy on their shoulders..."

I set Ghimru down on the floor as he was refused to budge. He was more like me as he was developing more than just the raw power that he had inherited. He began to develop an angelic aura as I saw the presence of wings from within. My fair-haired boy was the mixture of mine and Reiko's blood in his veins as he was also the second twin from the older set. By the time I saw the angelic aura go away, I noticed Ghimru yawning as he was tired from displaying it the moment I saw him rubbing his eyes.

"You've gotten tired, didn't you?" I said as I picked Ghimru up and set him on the cot that was near the shelves. "You developed quickly, but you can't grow up too fast, alright?"

"Not so fast, Sam," said Kazuo. "You have all that raw power, but you've also become a target for those who have the gall to abuse what you have. Your children are also targets for those who would abuse what they have as well."

"Don't involve the children in this, you got that, Kazuo?" I was getting testy as I was also being protective of mine and Reiko's future offspring. "They're living, breathing humanoid beings, not test subjects. They need to thrive with positive things, not be under a sterile environment that stifles their growth and creativity."

"They can thrive, but they must be watched constantly at all times. And for the record, the presence of a helicopter parent trumps the risks of leaving them in grave danger. The Executive Division and their allies are still out there and they won't stop until they gather you and your family up to become fodder for their sick agenda in mind. We are in a torrent of chaos in which you and your family have gotten to be in the crosshairs of those who started this war in the first place. Therefore, you can't back out on having protection and that includes bringing in a bodyguard the moment you go out on the field or on a council meeting with the other Elders of the Order. We're in a fury in the storm and there's no way out of it and every time you try to wander off alone without backup, you would end up putting yourself at risk in front of the enemy."

"Well, it's better than displaying a neon sign that says 'come kill me.'"

Without warning, I saw the vent above the sink burst open as I saw Bobby emerging with a familiar chip in his mouth the moment he jumped towards the floor. The furry housecat was on call as he dropped the chip in front of Kazuo when he picked it up. He recognized it to be yet another SIM-Tron chip as he had a full disdain for the defunct company that produced it. With a pocket projector hidden in his robe, he got it out as he inserted the SIM-Tron chip into it in which he saw images of me on Drakonus during the holiday break. He also noticed relay information coming and going on screen as it was none other than the usual morse code that the Executive Division used, for he had to show it to the higher-ups eventually.

"This was on Drakonus," he said.

"That's not all that's on it," said Bobby as he was concerned about the ongoing war. "The morse code that the Executive Division uses is something that was once useful during the First Galvanic Uprising a couple years back. Even Rufus is aware that those idjits from the enemy forces are keeping tabs on Sam wherever he goes."

"Here's a whole bunch more!"

It wasn't long until I spotted a calico polydactyl cat emerging from the vent as she jumped down with a bag full of SIM-Tron chips in it. The cat itself was close to Bobby as she was also aware of the danger that the war had caused, for it was a plague on both sides indeed.

"Well, Grandpa, is it enough to show Sam that he's still not out of the crosshairs yet?" she asked.

"Easy, Maka," said Bobby. "Whatever data that those idjits have in store in those birds that Cynthia shoots down with her rifle sure has to be reviewed sooner or later."

"Donna and Jody do the work by attacking them, but I'm the one who yanks out the data." The calico cat flashes off her two extra toes on each paw. "Those bozos from the Executive Division have did more than just invaded your personal space, Sam. Even Grandpa knows it because he's seen this before when you were little."

"She's right about that one, but you're gonna have to step up and go under the radar a little longer than what you see on a daily basis. I'm no stranger to those that are out to get people, for I lived through it and died before becoming a spirit to slam my foot in Dick Roman's balls back in the Elder Days. It's not fun, but you need to have backup everywhere you go or else you'll be in the clutches of Julilla and she really loves to keep tabs on the men who get away."

"Sam's not the only man who resisted that ice queen. That High Elf who got bumped from the Medical Corps to the Council of Elders also resisted her, but she got the drop on him when she had his wife and father-in-law executed in the town square. Even Rufus doesn't like her because of what she is underneath when she lures vulnerable men and seduces them, only to have them suffer from what she has in her and that is the usual chemical that is found in Claudian tree frogs, which are on the endangered species list. Everyone is scared for your safety, Sam. I know that you don't like being surrounded, but it's better than being taken away by Julilla and her forces and they sure know how to abuse what you have."

I was highly concerned about the situation that I was put into as I had to watch my back just as much as the people around me. The words of Bobby and Maka were more than enough to keep me on edge as I was most likely to be caught in the crossfire of the war that should've been averted to begin with. In the end of it all, no one asked for this war as the Second Galvanic Uprising was still going, for there was no end of it so far in the meantime…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was in the same room during my house arrest as I was in the bathroom that was in there. Even though the bathtub suited me the most, I missed the one on the floor of my old room as it was something that I went into from time to time. Nowadays, I preferred the one in the new room as I was busy relaxing in the bathtub that was in there. With another long day wrapped up, I was most likely to be getting out as I drained out the water and dried myself with a towel before stuffing it into the hamper. By the time I got dressed in my nightclothes and later brushed my teeth, I was done in the bathroom as I left out of there to be in the futon I was in while I spotted the t.v. set turning on by itself. Once again, I heard the sound of drama coming from the screen as I saw the words, " _La Furia_ _en La Tormenta,_ " which was "The Fury in the Storm" in Spanish. It wasn't long until I saw Gabriel on screen dressed up in a Mariachi outfit complete with a diamond-studded sombrero and the usual fake mustache that he sports on.

The sight of him was awkward as he was busy acting his lines in the cheesiest _telenovela_ that I ever saw, only to see him dance with one of the women with the sound of a Mariachi band playing in the background. By the time that the dance was over, I was hearing Gabriel speaking Spanish as he stood there on screen in a close-up shot of him. He was most likely to be talking to his viewers on screen as I watched on until I noticed Maka approaching while she saw the cheesy _telenovela_ playing in the background.

"He's saying that you're in grave danger, Sam," she said as she was sitting on the futon. "The Executive Division has been keeping tabs ever since your birth was foretold."

"You know Spanish, don't you?" I said.

"I've been knowing Spanish ever since Grandpa kept a lot of languages and other things in his hovel on Nekotani Island, which is south of Clavell Valley southern tip. He even talked about how he kept watching those silly _telenovelas_ that were going on while living in exile back in the Elder Days."

"So you follow Spanish television programming, don't you?"

"Even though Grandpa's a member of the Order, he still hears it on his travels to and from our home on Nekotani Island. Even my parents and littermates watch it because they like the drama instead of watching sports."

"As for the latest programming that Gabriel's on, he's telling me a message."

"You've done your homework, but he's also aware of what those asshats are trying to accomplish after the _Sol-1_ blew up. He's also no stranger to dealing with trouble since the Apocalypse, but he's also adamant into bringing you and Reiko into the mold as the true saviors of this galaxy. Let's hope that you don't get swayed by those people who have no regard for life whatsoever. Grandpa has seen it before, Sam. He's seen it since he noticed your past self screwing up half the time, only to remain hopeful to sacrifice himself to save others. You're not just a hero, but you're becoming like a god in which we'll all pray to you and we'll get an answer soon enough."

It wasn't long until I saw Kazuo enter into my room as he was concerned about the situation that was going on so far. Still, he was not too thrilled to have me being watched constantly by the Executive Division as they would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, even if it meant by causing death to their enemies and the innocent. Hell was coming down as it was in one of the worst ways imaginable in which I could never get out of this danger soon enough alone.

"Ginryu called for an emergency meeting in one of the lounge rooms on the top floor," he said.

"Top floor?" I said.

"Bobby showed him everything that he and Maka caught. As for the situation about the Executive Division causing widespread havoc, there's no end, is there?"

"I'll see what he wants, but let's hope that there isn't any problems along the way."

I followed Kazuo as I noticed Maka skittering out of the room the moment I tagged along. When we went into the hall, we took the elevator to the top floor of the main house as we were ready to get word from Ginryu sooner or later. By the time we got there, we stepped out of the elevator as we went into the lounge room that was near the secret sanctuary room that Reiko and I once stayed in. It was a comfortable one, but I wasn't about to relish into the comfort yet as I sat down at the table the moment I noticed Ginryu sitting there on the other end with Reina in tow.

"Looks like you've changed slightly, Sam," I heard her say. "It's been six months since you defeated General Wetzel and stopped Project Apollo on the _Sol-1_."

"It's been a while, but the cats have did a little bird hunt," I said.

"The plethora of SIM-Tron chips that Bobby and little Maka collected have plenty of information that was well hidden until it was all found in a junk heap on Nekotani Island."

"The SIM-Tron chips are the worst so far, but they need to come to an end."

"According to Bobby, these brands of SIM-Tron chips have an older design on them before they were modified into the ones we know today," said Reina.

"You should take a good look at what was recovered, Sam," said Kazuo as he brought out a projector and inserted one of the SIM-Tron chips into it. "These were the first ones to be manufactured when the SIM-Tron Corporation was a highly successful security company. These days, the company is no more, but the Executive Division took all the chips and implanted them into their mechanical birds to spy on you."

It wasn't long until I saw Kazuo turn on the projector as it viewed the images of me as a young boy up until I was forced to live my life being on Gehenna all those years ago. I noticed the images of the bus stop that I once sat at as I noticed Reiko as a little girl sitting next to me. After that, I saw more images of my travels to other planets as they were memories that I had forgotten a long time ago until now. I was even in places that no one had ever dared to travel as I was more curious about what was beyond the castle walls here on Alecrast. The very images brought back memories for me as I was most likely to be visiting wherever I once went as I longed to do that again, but now wasn't the time due to what the war had wrought.

"This is Sam's travelling history _before_ he was forced to live his life on Gehenna," said Ginryu.

"That's _you_ as a little kid?" said Maka as she was looking at me.

"I was very young at the time, but I can't revisit the rest of these past memories right now," I said.

"And the places you went to? One of them was the island that has lots of Grandpa's relatives and reatainers there and they bring home the Meow Mix after all that hard work."

"And the Executive Division kept tabs on me this whole time?"

"General Wetzel was doing this the whole time after the end of the First Galvanic Uprising, Sam," said Reina. "Even though he was once loyal to the Alecrian Army, his lust and unquenchable thirst for the raw power that you were born with was more than enough to have him develop an unhealthy obsession to nab you against the wishes of your father and those in his inner circle. These old SIM-Tron chips that Bobby and Maka collected are more than enough to be used as evidence against the Executive Division and their allies in this ongoing war."

"And the evidence had been collected from a junk heap that hid them well before it was discovered recently," said Ginryu. "For the record, you've been tracked this whole time, but in the long run, you may not like being under exile over the years on Gehenna, but the mechanical birds haven't reached there because I didn't want them to do so until you were seen in one of the domed cities there." I see the images of myself of almost three years ago coming as it showed me coming out of Devi's Kitchen with Shigeru in tow. "The mechanical birds were watching your every move, but if I haven't dispatched Colchuvar to get you, you would've been captured by the Executive Division and their cronies by now."

"It's a godsend that you did or else I wouldn't be here today," I said. "Luckily, I was saved from the brink after Sylvanus banished me before the Wendigo attack, only to be returned to the fold. It's a miracle that everyone has stayed the course to get me back on my heels, but the Executive Division is still out there and waiting to strike. Perhaps having a bodyguard is more preferrable on the field than the squatters."

"We've got a problem," said a familiar face as he entered into the room.

It was Kevin as he was dressed in arctic gear in which he had something in his hands. By the time he set it on the table, he unveiled it as it was none other than another fragment of a Word of God tablet, but it was white and different due to its design that was similar to the one I found on Shiganshina. The sight of it showed me what the Destiny of Worlds could accomplish as it was a sign of what was there to come. It wasn't long until I saw Ginryu unveil the other part that I found as he set it on the table next to the fragment that Kevin found. On a whim, I decided to put them together as I saw them come whole into one in which it began to glow. The power of it filtered my brain as I saw the many languages being seen in front of my eyes. The presence of both Old High Speech, Enochian, and Draaza language became clear as I became more aware of my true purpose to lead the way to the galaxy's golden age as planned.

"The Destiny of Worlds will soon be realized," I said as I had an aura glowing all around me.

"Sam, you're glowing," said Kevin.

"I can't stop this… The languages of old are now in me!"

The power of completing the Destiny of Worlds tablet became to overwhelm me as the raw power that I had began to surge out of control. It was all too much for me as the surge of my raw power blew a hole in the ceiling. By the time I became exhausted, I fell to my knees as I was panting very fast with my heart pounding in full panic mode. Even though the raw power I had became more intense, I never expected it to be godlike until now as I was trying hard to get up on my feet, but it was all for nothing due to the exhaustion.

"You blew a hole in the ceiling again, Sam," said Reina as she saw the fresh snow falling from the sky. "Still, you have a habit into doing so, but not like _this_."

"There goes the neighborhood…," said Kevin as he noticed the ceiling begin to fix itself up.

"It's getting cold," I said as I felt the chill in the air enter from above.

"I'll alert Kazuo immediately," said Ginryu. "It's high time that you need some rest after what you exhibited earlier."

Without warning, I fainted on the floor as the exhaustion got the better of me. Still, the raw power that I had was a calling to many things to come as it was also something that attracted unwanted attention from my enemies. It was both hell and a comfort for me, but I had to strive for more as the time to stop the Executive Division was just the start of my worries so far…

* * *

I woke up in a hospital room as I sat up and looked at the fresh snow coming from outside. After feeling the pinch of the raw power that I had, I had a gut feeling that Kazuo would show up eventually and give me a stern lecture as I didn't want to deal with it right now. Even though I was exhausted from what I suffered from, I couldn't ignore my duties as I had to tend to the children until I heard the door opening up. I was expecting yet another bout of Kazuo coming until I saw Kevin entering into the room. He was concerned about my health as he couldn't forget about the surge of raw power that I had earlier, for this was something that could never be ignored, no matter what was told.

"You look like crap," he said as he sat down in a chair next to my hospital bed.

"After completing the puzzle, I'm beat," I answered as I coughed until I grabbed a tissue and pressed it against my mouth. "Now that the Destiny of Worlds tablet is complete, we have the other Word of God tablet fragments to find."

"Actually, there's a summit in five days and it's being held at the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus. I know that Dean's out on the battlefield, but he's not the type to abandon his fellow comrades yet."

"That's comforting to hear, but too much comes and goes around the castle since the main headquarters here was destroyed six months ago."

"Dean's still pissed that Ginryu's base of operations got trashed, but at least the old ancient archives and relics were saved before it got completely ruined. As for the tablet that was formed, we both know the languages that come and go from it."

"Well, your past self was a prophet until he lost his life in the Elder Days..."

"Don't remind me… Still, I can read the language with my eyes, but at least they're enhanced since the Gale Canyon incident almost two years ago. Even though most of us in the Order here lost our home, but not our dignity or duty. We are here to keep the peace and protect the innocent from danger and that's what we do, isn't it?"

I continued to cough as I wiped the mouth with the tissue in my hand. By the time I saw blood on it, I was concerned as I had a feeling that my overexertion of the raw power that I had would get the better of me sooner or later. When I was about to throw it away in the wastebasket next to my bed, I saw Kazuo entering as he caught it in time and placed it into a small plastic bag as evidence. Like any member of the Medical Corps, he wasn't about to let me off the hook as he was concerned about my overall health that was a hot-button issue for me.

"You overdid it again, didn't you, Sam?" he told me.

"I never meant do to begin with," I said as I laid back down in my bed.

"As of now, you need rest; is that clear?"

"All I get is rest, but I can't leave the familial duties on the back burner."

"Cynthia is here and so are those that are related in your family. You're a lot of things, but you're _not_ Superman in this day and age."

"Zia and Zoran were born two weeks ago and the older set are having their second birthday in three days. I can't skip a single milestone after all that has happened."

"A single milestone? What about your health, Sam?" said Kevin as he wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet. "You do a lot of things while worrying about the rest of us, but it's about time that you worry about yourself for a little bit. We're all here to tend to the kids and household. Even Magda was brought here because she's expecting the moment she got a bun in the oven."

"I saw the picture of the cowboy boots..."

"That's _not_ the point here, Sam," said Kazuo. "You know what's at stake and it's _not_ a joke _or_ a debate, either. Right now, you are in dire need of both rest and protection in which the Executive Division aren't about to let up just yet. Our allies are fighting off against Julilla's forces and those from the Toller Family's second branch in which we can't just ignore their dangerous presence nor your safety. After what you went through, you're spending the rest of the month in bed, you got that? I know that you want Reiko to rest up after giving birth, but she's also strong at heart due to her kind nature. And another thing, you shouldn't underestimate the greatness of what a wife and mother can do because she's not only there to look after the children and prepare meals. She's there as both your sword and shield in times of crisis. She's also there to make sure that you don't suffer in dangerous waters in which you need all the love and support you can get, are we good?"

I didn't say another word as I saw Kevin and Kazuo leave before closing the door behind them. Once again, I was alone as I was staring at the fresh snow still blowing from outside the window in the bitter cold. By the time I was about to fall asleep again, I heard the television screen turn again as I heard the usual Mariachi music playing in the background. As usual, I noticed Gabriel in the same cheesy Mexican garb dancing in front of scantily-clad women until I saw something interrupt the programming that was on the station on screen.

"This is a special report from the Intergalactic News Service," said an announcer on t.v.

"We got word on Claudius that a suicide bomber destroyed a district in the town of Tetra Novari, which is near the city of New Capua," said a newscaster on t.v. "Over thirty-three people were killed at a nightclub in which the bomber was described as a little girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin, which is similar to the enemy soldiers that were once created by Darbus Toller. We are going live at the scene in which the our reporter is giving the latest details so far."

"We are here where the nightclub was blown up in which several eyewitnesses saw a man encased in diamond rushed in to get the remaining survivors out of the building the moment it was ready to collapse." An image flashes on screen as I see a figure in the description that the reporter mentioned on screen with the usual imprint of raw power from its chest. "The diamond hero who rushed in and saved the remaining people there is none other than Dean Winchester who appeared in that form earlier."

My heart sank as I saw my brother there unscathed in which I had a gut feeling that there would be hell coming. As for the war that was still going, it wasn't about to go away quietly as the Second Galvanic Uprising was in the lowest form of danger that the Executive Division had enacted, for their wrath was ongoing, but we had to prepare for what was yet to come so far…

 **To be continued...**


	15. The Four Birthdays

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 15: The Four Birthdays**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Kazuo was in his office as he was looking over the numerous medical records from the patients that were treated on and off the battlefield in this ongoing war. Even though he was firm into helping those with fractured mental states, mine was always the hot-button issue due to myself being a frequent target of unwanted attention. Just as he was about to call it a day, he heard the phone on his desk ringing as he casually picked it up. What he didn't expect was that Julilla was calling him for no reason, for she was far away somewhere causing havoc in her wake.

"It's about time that you answered my call, Kazuo Mitani," she said over the phone. "Basically, I'm on Drakonus in which I now have forged ties with the Black Dragon Guild in their ongoing battle against Ryosuke Ashizoka."

"Your gambit will fail, mark my words," he said in a stern tone. "Do you think that you can allow the Black Dragon Guild to join your ranks with the Toller Family due to the dangerous history that they had together? You're playing with fire and you will end up getting burned if not careful."

"By the way, how's Sam doing? I know that I still ache for him so badly to have his cock inside me soon enough. Oh…, how I've yearned for him to make me flow..."

"You disgusting whore! You already did away with those who had ties with my clan and you still want Sam just to literally fuck you extremely hard in the presence of his wife?! You are both dangerous and insane at the same time and that's a fact!"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about Minara on the sly, for I might entice him once again and when I do, I'll see that he embraces me."

"All that you'll embrace from him is a knife in your birth canal for your crimes! We haven't forgotten about how you wrongly arrested Lentulus Varus and his daughter, only to have them killed out in public. For the record, Minara now has excelled as an Elder, but he's also aware of your tricks."

"Oh, he'll welcome me, but there is one huge snag. Do you remember a patient by the name of Mizuwa Elkins, the Cetra who is the last survivor of a clan from the Elder Days?"

"I know all about the Elkins Clan in which one of them died at the hands of vampires when the Colt was taken. As for the last survivor of that family, she will soon be married to Minara in which she will also be a gentle stepmother to his children."

"If he defies me by married that deflowered whore, I'll do more to make him suffer by killing those that he knows dearly. I won't have it and I'll dangle him like a puppet who still has his strings. As for Sam, he'll be next because the sight of his silver hair is more than enough to make me-"

At that moment, Kazuo hung up the phone on Julilla as he was getting fed up with her trying to cause trouble for both me and Minara directly. Still, he was annoyed of her making calls to her enemies as he was ready to protect me even further, for it could lead to me being confined against my wishes, which I didn't want at all. He was eager to protect me from harm as he was also wanting Julilla to rot for her crimes in which she was a far worse danger than what was perceived to be. It was a primal hell, but there was no way out of it as the ongoing war was getting far more dangerous than expected, especially when it came to the recent alliance with the Black Dragon Guild. For the record, he was fully concerned as the time to protect me even further was just the beginning to keep me out of harm's way, for it wasn't over so far...

* * *

I was in my hospital room as I had no other choice but to sit in there before the rest of January was up. Staring at the calendar, I saw it to be on the twenty-fourth as it was none other than the birthdays of not only Dean and the older twins, but for Kanna as well. Speaking of Kanna, I saw her coming into the room as she was dressed in a greyish blue kimono with white flowers on it. She looked elegant as she was also getting to celebrate the same birthday that she shared with Dean and the older twins, for she was happy to be here after all.

"Reiko's out of the infirmary wing, but Cynthia refuses to let her do anything after she gave birth to Zia and Zoran," she said.

"That's good news, but she can't sit around forever," I said.

"By the way, your brother's come back after his troops saved the rest of the civilians in that nightclub two days ago. He wanted to return, but Minara said no; so he came here through the travelling portal with the red rubber ball in it while he is seen celebrating his own birthday like me and the older twins."

"I remember being incapacitated when Aora and Ghimru were born after rescuing Reiko and Dean from the clutches of Severin Thrippe two years ago. At that time, I ended up having my hand broken and shoulder dislocated in which I had to wear both a cast and a sling at the same time."

"At least you're okay, aren't you?"

"Sammy!"

I saw Dean entering into my hospital room as he was worried about my health after he was forced to go home for a little bit. I sensed concern for him as he was no stranger to dealing with things on and off the battlefield in this ongoing war. Still, I was in bed as I had no other choice but to obey Kazuo's orders while recovering from overexerting my raw power, for I wasn't about to be off the hook just yet.

"I saw you on the news," I said.

"After what the queen bitch did to send in some of Darbus' leftovers, everything's peachy," said Dean. "The suicide bomber at that nightclub showed no shame in which a bunch of people got taken out, but I had to save the rest before the building fell over."

"It's good that you went in there, but therefore, you have better luck than I do."

"What are you talking about? You have a lot of luck ever since you were born with that raw power in your noggin."

"I _may_ have a lot of luck, but most of it is spending my days being held up in bed for no reason."

"Sam, Kazuo may be a constant pain, but he truly means well," said Kanna. "He cares about everyone here, including _you_. He even wanted you to celebrate our birthdays that start today."

I got up out of my hospital bed as I went towards the window to see several people bringing birthday cakes and other treats that were pouring into the castle. I was happy to have all four birthdays in a single day coming as I couldn't wait to leave my prison of a hospital room and notice Aora and Ghimru with Dean and Kanna sooner or later. When I finally bolted out of the room with Dean and Kanna following me, I was out in the hall as I was on my way to the elevator. When I saw the doors opening up, I saw Kazuo stepping out of there as he was not ready to let me go free right now. Still, I didn't want to be cooped up in that hospital room as I wanted to celebrate the four birthdays that were on the same day, for I wasn't about to let Kazuo get his way into keeping me confined until the month was up.

"Going somewhere, Sam?" he said sternly.

"Let me pass, Kazuo," I said as I was not about to be cooped up for very much longer. "I'm out and about, but I won't spend the rest of the month being stuck in the infirmary wing for too long."

"You're not going out and about, so I suggest that you drag your ass back into bed before I drag you back into it."

"I won't be confined in my room in the time of the birthday of my brother, my older sons, and Kanna. I get depressed from time to time in which I don't like being cooped up for no reason whatsoever. And another thing, I have every right to be with my family and you can't make me stay in bed forever, you know!"

"I say to you again, Sam, get back into bed before I drag you back in!"

"Let him through, Kazuo," said Abiasaph as he appeared out of nowhere. "Sam has every right to go and be there for his loved ones, especially when their birthdays are today."

"Have it your way for now, but it's just for today. After that, it's back into the hospital room to recover, Sam. You can't say that you're fine while you were suffering from exhaustion, but you're wrong about that. Even Kevin told me about how you kept coughing up blood and it's _not_ something that could be ignored very lightly."

It wasn't long until I saw Kazuo stand aside as I stepped into the elevator with Dean and Kanna in tow. When the elevator doors closed up, there was only Kazuo and Abiasaph standing as they were at brief odds at one another, but no one could keep me from enjoying times of family so far. Still, it was the way things were put on the sly as there was no end to what Kazuo imposed on those who refused to stay put in their rooms during their recovery.

"You shouldn't keep Sam cooped up too much," said Abiasaph cautiously.

"Sam may go out and about, but he still hadn't made a complete recovery after displaying the raw power two days ago," said Kazuo.

"Let me remind you that Sam's on the verge of being the new god of this galaxy and putting him in confinement while recovering is going back to square one when Braddock and the other three squatters kept him under house arrest."

"When I got back the results of what ailed him, the raw power is slowly shortening his life."

"That won't impact him because once his life tries to run out, his godlike powers will soon kick in the moment his raw power comes into play in times of crisis. You can't just keep him in one space forever, you know. Besides, he is the savior of this entire nest of planets after all and it's not fair that everyone enjoys life so much and he can't."

Kazuo walked towards the window as he saw me downstairs with Dean and Kanna in tow. Still, he was concerned about my health as he wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet, for my plight of my own raw power wasn't over for a while…

* * *

I was outside dressed in my robe with boots as I saw the numerous treats and birthday cakes coming into the main house of the castle. I was also relieved that I wasn't cooped up in my hospital room as I was looking at what was being brought into the main house. By the time I saw Reiko returning with the older twins in their stroller, she was dressed in her winter clothing as she looked stunning since she gave birth to the younger set a few weeks ago. I also saw Aora and Ghimru dressed in their birthday clothing as they were more handsome than they were since they came out into the world two years ago. Both of them were more elegant than ever as they were reaching their terrible twos so far, for they were the oldest after all.

"Look at you two," I said as I saw them giggling in their stroller. "More and more, you're getting more beautiful than me and your mother there."

"Ghimru wouldn't stop pulling at some of the items that we needed," said Reiko.

"Is that so?"

"Aora also wouldn't stop pulling at things that the grocer kept on the shelf, so there were some apples that we picked up."

"Let's hope that our day to celebrate the four birthdays goes well."

"Speaking of which, don't you need to get ready for this special day, Sammy? You shouldn't be running around in your nightclothes too much, so I suggest that you go back into the main house and clean yourself up, alright?"

I couldn't say no to Reiko as I went back inside the moment I took off my boots and walked towards the elevator. By the time I got back into it, I took it to the floor where my room was as I waited patiently in it. When the elevator stopped at the floor, I stepped out of it as I went towards the room in which I was glad to be in it. When I entered into the interior bathroom, I took off my nightclothes as I placed them into the hamper while stepping into the shower. I was ready to freshen up as I turned on the hot water and began to clean myself up after being in my hospital bed for far too long. I was busy cleaning myself up with such happiness as I was also cleaning my long hair, which was something that I viewed to be a love/hate relationship on my part. I was happy with such gusto as I rinsed myself off and turned off the faucet while stepping out of the shower. By the time I dried myself off, I got dressed up as I was in fancy clothing that was recently found in the walk-in closet that was found in the room. Walking towards the mirror next to the underclothes dressers, I saw myself to be decent as I was also thankful that I wasn't running around in a robe and hospital gown. I was ready to leave my room until I heard the door open. Turning around, I saw Kazuo standing in front of me as he was giving me the cold stare the moment I became defiant into leaving my hospital room earlier, for he wasn't about to let me off the hook yet.

"I'm only doing this for one day, Kazuo," I said.

"I know that you're doing this for one day, Sam, but your health is still not up to full," he said to me.

"I know that you're concerned for me, but I really don't like being cooped up in bed for too long."

"You can't dodge the decisions of the Medical Corps, no matter what you try to do; you got that, Sam? Everyone else may expect you to be happy to be walking freely, but your health is still the main hot button issue to our books."

"You have other prior engagements to tend to, don't you? You can't just worry about me forever and leave your steely presence stunning me everywhere I go."

"You better listen to me clearly, Sam. Your life is in danger and you can't dodge the matters of what concerns your health and safety. You know damn good and well that you can't just hide in the shadows while that raw power continues to shorten your lifespan. That dangerous level is slowly shifting you towards becoming a god and it bothers me so much."

"It may bother you so much, but I can't get out of it. In other words, my lifespan is renewing itself in which it makes me more stronger, but I have to recharge after using that raw power that I have. I know that you want to protect me and all, but I can't let the galaxy plunge into apocalyptic chaos while the Executive Division have their way. I'm known as the savior, right? I must also have faith in those who believe in me just as much as myself in this time of crisis, are we good? For the record, you should also have faith in me when the chips are down, alright?"

"Have it your way, then; but you're going back to your hospital room, you got that, Sam? Your life, health, and safety rest on our shoulders and you _must_ be protected at all costs or else we lose the war to the Executive Division and their allies. We _can't_ afford to lose you to them and if that happens, they will abuse what you have within you for their own personal gain. It's not fun to hear this, but it's the truth, for you will see it run its course soon enough."

At that moment, I left my room as I was out in the hall the moment I walked towards the elevator. With Kazuo following me, we entered inside as we took it down to the main floor. By the time we got out of there, we were seeing the four birthday cakes being set up as I noticed Cynthia bringing out Zia and Zoran the moment they were dressed in their new baby clothes just in time for the party.

"The younger twins are _not_ to be brought out like that," said Kazuo sternly.

"Reiko will be with them shortly, so don't get your boxers tied up in knots," said Cynthia.

"Zia and Zoran are better off in the nursery, not in a room of people."

"If they're cooped up in the nursery, who's gonna give them their usual milk feedings? Reiko's with the older twins in which they would soon get into their cakes, but they'll end up making of a mess all over themselves. Everyone's on board to celebrate their birthdays, including Dean and Kanna, so I suggest that you be lenient on the party guests, are we good?"

Kazuo didn't say another word as he left out the door to where the makeshift headquarters of the Order next door. With a short reprieve, I was happy to enjoy this day with everyone here as I was going towards the dining room where Dean, Magda, and the girls were sitting in there. Still, I was happy to join the party as I sat down in front of them, for they were family after all.

"It's about time that you joined the party for once, Sammy," said Dean as he was holding Dahlia in his arms. "It's also a good thing that you showed up instead of sitting in your room all day."

"It's only for a day, but after that, I have to go back to my hospital room," I said.

"Kazuo's sure acting like Braddock and those other three squatters from six months ago," said Magda as she was holding Mizuki in her arms. "After all those times that he kept worrying about those with fragile mental states, he's not ready to let you off the hook, is he?"

"Kazuo and the Medical Corps should end up having an eviction notice if he continues to keep me a prisoner in a hospital room. The setting may be comfortable, but it can also be stifling at the same time and I can't be cooped up in bed too much."

"That's cold, Sam, but you shouldn't be like that," said Dean. "I know that Kazuo and the rest of the Medical Corps are a bag of dicks, but they know how to do their job when it comes to keeping you a test subject rather than the Executive Division's personal bitch."

"I don't like to unload on Kazuo, but I really don't like being confined. I know that I am still recovering from the exhaustion that I suffered from, but I can't be cooped up forever. Therefore, the Medical Corps have other prior engagements other than me because there are soldiers and others that need proper care like the rest of us."

"You're afraid of suffering from a lot worse, aren't you? Still, you can't take your anger out on Kazuo directly 'cause if you did that, then you'll have your eyes melted from your skull. Don't forget; he may be the oldest in the Mitani Clan, but he's also one of God's prophets as well. Besides, it's your home, isn't it? Now get into the partying mood and get some cake 'cause you can't just have that nasty cloud of depression hanging over your head forever."

I reluctantly agreed as I didn't want it to get to me so far. All I wanted was to celebrate the four birthdays that were on the same day as I was overjoyed to be happy in this party of great proportions on the sly. I was happy for the first time in a while as I had all my family and friends with me, for I wasn't about to miss this party that was made for four already…

* * *

Kazuo was on his way to the makeshift home of the Order's main headquarters as he was most likely to be filing a complaint to Ginryu about my behavior from earlier. He wasn't about to throw in the towel as he wasn't about to let me off the hook soon enough. Still, he was concerned about my health and safety as he was ready to go for the jugular the sooner he was ready to go back to the castle afterwards. Therefore, he was stern, but he wasn't having it with me as he wasn't about to let me have too much freedom on the sly, for it was only limited only to today, that is.

"You seem tense, Kazuo," said Ginryu.

"Sam needs to appreciate his rest instead of running around all over the place or else he'll end up overdoing it," he answered sternly.

"From what I hear, you're sounding like Braddock and the three squatters who took over the castle until they were kicked out for their unlawful imprisonment on Sam and his family."

"Sam _needs_ to get some extra rest or else he will end up suffering from a mental breakdown if he doesn't utilize his convalescence wisely."

"I hate to break it to you, but Sam is changing in which his raw power is slowly turning him into a god and there's no way that we can interfere due to the trials of uncertainty that he'll face. The time of the golden age is starting to unfold and the entire Ashizoka System will see the grateful glory that Sam and Reiko will bring to those who have faith in them."

"That's _not_ the point here! If Sam really _does_ reach godlike status, then everyone will lust after the raw power that he carries even worse. I can't let that happen and you know that the Executive Division will stop at nothing to get what they want! If Sam gets caught, then-"

It wasn't long until Kazuo spotted a plate full of peanut butter cups on the table as he ran towards them and began to eat at them. Still, he was stern, but his only weakness was the usual stack of peanut butter cups that became his kryptonite and foil to keep him from going off the deep end. For a brief moment, Ginryu was relieved to see Kazuo not keeping to his stern demeanor for a bit as he spotted Abiasaph appearing out of nowhere to see the latter finish the plate of confections up. Kazuo was a mess as he had bits of chocolate and peanut butter all over his face the moment he wiped it off with a tissue, for he was most likely to be getting a stomachache after that.

"So, how do you like the diversion, Kazuo?" said Abiasaph.

"It's lousy, but it's also a dirty trick that gets to me every time," he answered.

"I see that you refuse to let Sam wander around too much, but for today, he's happy in a very long time now."

"He's happy only for today, but after that, he's going back to his hospital room and rest up."

"He's exhausted again even after he put the Destiny of Worlds tablet together, but there's no way in hell that you can keep him cooped up forever. Still, you feel concerned about him, but he can't stay confined in a hospital room all the live long. You fear for his safety in which you received a call from the enemy forces, didn't you?"

"Julilla and her allies have caused havoc on Claudius and now they've reached Drakonus in which the Drakonar Government has called for aid to quell the presence there. Even Ryosuke is concerned about the danger that has spread since the war began, but we can't ignore it. As for Sam's predicament, he's become a walking target in which he can't get out of the Executive Division's crosshairs not for one second."

"As I recall, didn't you always prefer someone to get some fresh air instead of being cooped up all the time? You _did_ yank Sam out to enjoy the beach at _Chateau de le Mer_ on Essos, didn't you? And another thing, you also warned about his mental state in which he needed to have some healthy time to recover, but you choose to dump him in a hospital room to 'get better' until the month is up."

"It's better than the Executive Division chasing him all the time. We can't afford to have him snatched up to be Julilla's brood stallion nor can we have him be the Executive Division's bitch for the rest of his days. If that ever happened, then we lose this war and that is something that we can't bank on just yet. I may have Sam get some proper convalescence, but it's gonna have to wait until he's in the clear, which is better than the fiasco at the Golden Tiger Resort on Tezuka a month ago. We can't let our enemies take advantage of the new god or else we all fall in this galaxy."

"Sam won't fall victim to the Executive Division anytime soon because he's got some untapped potential that is yet to be utilized. He _did_ blow General Wetzel to pieces, didn't he? Besides, he's got more tricks than what we perceive him to be, but we should all have faith in him, including _you_. And another thing, if you dare to confine him, I'll stir you away with the endless peanut butter cup supply in which you'll be wearing a large muumuu than what you have now, is that clear?"

Kazuo didn't say another word as he stared out the window in which he noticed the fresh snow falling from outside. Still, he was eager to see me safe, but he also feared the worst possible outcome if we all lost this ongoing war. By the time he was about to return to the castle, he saw a white crow flying towards a tree as it landed on one of its wintry branches. Like most members of the Order, he viewed the white crow as a symbol of impending doom as there was the morbid scent of death in the air, for the Executive Division would stop at nothing to steal me away again, for they were banking on using me for the raw power that I had within me against my wishes…

* * *

Kanna was in the kitchen staring at the many treats that were set in place for the party as she saw the many forms of pie that have been baked earlier. The smell of them were a lot better than what she was used to as she noticed Herschel arriving with the extra ingredients that were ready to be made into cookies and such. It was a great celebration of the four birthdays as everything was in full swing in which it was also the happiest in a long time now. By the time she noticed some cookies being taken out of the oven, she noticed Herschel place them on the counter as he was ready to bake up another batch, which was mostly chocolate chip in mind.

"Everything's all looking good, but why do the cookies have to be chocolate chip all the time?" said Kanna. "There are other cookie flavors to try, aren't there?"

"You can't just leave chocolate chip out," said Herschel as he was scooping some cookie dough onto the baking sheet. "It's the universal cookie in the galaxy in which you can do anything with it. You can even put some ice cream in between two chocolate chip cookies and make it into a dessert sandwich if you wanted."

"I'm not fond of the chocolate chip, but I'll try it with the vanilla ice cream that is in the freezer there."

"Kanna!"

It wasn't long until Kanna heard Reiko's voice as she left the kitchen and went towards the dining room where the other birthday children were at. With everyone all present and accounted for, we were there as the sight of the birthday cakes were a happy sight the moment that the birthday candles were put on there. Even Kanna got her own cake as it was a special green tea cake that had a creamy frosting to match it with in which she blew out the candle that was on top of it. We all were happy to have a good time as I was also having my slice of cake, which was the one that was made for Kanna on the sly. Even the older twins were having their slices of cake as they were starting to get a little messy with the girls having their own while Dean was digging into the pie that was in front of him. It wasn't long until I saw Reiko joining us as she wanted to join in on the fun, for she was most likely to be doing this before tending to the younger ones afterwards.

"Sorry about that, but I had to feed the little ones before I set them down for a nap," she said as she sat down. "It's also a godsend that Sammy's up and about on this special day."

"Well, Sammy, you got four in a row there," said Dean as he took a bite of his slice of pie. "It's also a great time to get out of that stuffy hospital room and enjoy the party before it's all over."

"It's better than being in my hospital room all day," I said. "It's also a time to reflect about how I got all four who have their birthday on the same day all in this room."

"This green tea cake is great," said Kanna as she took a bite of her slice. "I've never expected anyone from the Medical Corps to bake it, but it came out perfectly."

"You can thank that trainee from the Medical Corps for doing that," said Magda. "Luckily, if Chiaki hadn't gave us the data from Jun, we would've never made it just to shut down the Sol Project. As for what she can do in the kitchen, she also has her mother to help as well."

"That's good news to hear..."

I was happy to hear the best coming from everyone as I didn't complain too much of it right now. I was enjoying the celebration of the ones who shared their birthdays on the same day as we all had our cake, snacks, and fun to have with us. We were happy as a family as we were also overjoyed to have the four who had their birthdays on the same day have their time and the best so far, for it was only once a year anyway…

* * *

Ginryu was out in the town square as he was on his way towards the castle on business to see me. With dusk rolling around, he wasn't about to cancel his meeting with me as he walked towards the path where the castle was. By the time he got there, he noticed a member of the Red Inquisition standing in front of him as he meant business. Still, Ginryu pulled no punches as he was not about to let that hooligan dampen the spirits of those who were celebrating the four birthdays at present, for there was no room for negativity at all so far. He remembered the Red Inquisition very well as they were nothing more than a religious fringe group who was a lot more extreme than what one believed it to be.

"Looks like the Cardinal sent in one of his lackeys just to crash the party that's going on in the castle," he said as he refused to budge. "It's also not a good time to be loitering on the path or else you will be trampled to death by it. Still, your superior still pines for the 'perfect' humanoid beings that have been sculpted by getting rid of the imperfections that plague them on a daily basis, but the god that you worship praises those who embrace their flaws, no matter what one tries to do."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Ginryu Ashizoka," said the intruder. "I'm here to issue a warning to Sam Winchester himself."

"You fear change in the form of hope, don't you? Therefore, your master should keep his affairs to himself in this time of war."

"The true reason why I'm here is that I've come to inform Sam that he will be coerced into becoming the vessel of a long dead menace who died at the hands of Torune Mitani all those centuries ago."

"Is it Lucifer? The Cardinal is like those archangels who fell sway to Kurotowa in the Elder Days, but they paid the price for their motives of grandeur in a fight between both the fallen monster and Michael during the Apocalypse. The Sam of old was coerced into saying yes to Lucifer, only to take hold of him and lure him back into his cage and that stopped the Apocalypse in a nutshell."

"Lucifer _will_ return, and so will the champion of Heaven, Michael. Their fight will cleanse this galaxy of all the impurities that continue to poison the Mother Church. In the end, Sam will say yes to Lucifer whether he likes it or not, for his raw power will charge the fallen lightbringer up to full."

"Well, the current one will be a lot of things, but he will _never_ be Lucifer's vessel. From what I knew from the late Ippei Mitani, Lucifer became an imprint after his ancestor destroyed him centuries ago, but even if he is summoned, his life is brief in which his spirit is still trapped in Hell in the cage that was enforced. And for the record, Sam will always be terrified of Lucifer, for he will always resist him in the end, even if he becomes a god to lead us into a golden age in this galaxy."

"That's just it, isn't it? You want him to be a god for that nest of planets that worshipped the Lord, but Sam will say yes to Lucifer and it will be-"

It wasn't long until Ginryu saw a sword stab through the intruder as he fell to the ground. When he noticed Gary dressed in arctic gear, he had the sword in his hand as he wiped the blood onto the snowy ground and put it back into its sheathe. Still, of all things, Gary loathed the fact of the Red Inquisition stewing into the facts of resurrecting Lucifer as he also had to deal with the Executive Division and their dangerous tactics, for this was getting more complicated than normal.

"Man, those guys piss me off," he said.

"Those in the Red Inquisition are one thing, but they aren't afraid to die for what they believe in," said Ginryu. "From what I know in one of the reports I read, they are a fringe group who believe in the Book of Revelation in which the battle of Michael and Lucifer destroyed all life in the process in their fight."

"I heard about those crackpots during my days as a bouncer at Ruby's Knife, but their twisted belief into forcing Sam to say yes to Lucifer is a play that was once used in the Elder Days."

"The Cardinal should advise his followers not to coerce someone who is fragile or else he will face the wrath of those who yearn for a golden age."

"The Cardinal and his twisted group of asshats should back off! They should be compassionate, not bring about another Apocalypse! Lucifer may be the main progenitor of demons like me, but he will _never_ be brought back into the fold, no matter what is thrown at them. For the record, those who live in the Middle Ground have the usual anti-imprint rugs to lure that dirty bastard's aura back in his cage if he ever possesses someone or harms those who are vulnerable."

"We should also take a page from Torune Mitani's handbook if we have what it takes to keep those who worship Lucifer at bay. As for our other problem, we should also keep tabs on the Executive Division and their allies, for they won't stand a chance into stealing Sam Winchester for themselves just to make him their weapon to abuse. The Executive Division are biding their time and we also learned that they've added in a new ally in the form of the Black Dragon Guild. For the record, we have a job to do and it's up to us to put a damper on the enemy's plans once and for all."

"That's fine by me… I've been doing my part just to nail those asshats after what Darbus' playthings did when they destroyed the place I worked at. In the end, I hope to win this war and I'll even choke the lives of those who don't give a rat's ass about respecting those who didn't do a damn thing wrong. This war is personal, but the ones who join up in the Executive Division's usual dog-and-pony show will get it coming, mark my words."

Gary made his words clear as he wasn't about to lose to the Executive Division quietly. The loss of the place he worked at was the final straw as he was itching to keep the enemy forces at bay, for he was not ready to throw in the towel just yet. Still, war was everywhere as there was no if's and's, or but's whatsoever, for this wasn't over yet so far…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was busy cleaning up the older set as they were playing in the bathtub with the toys they got for their birthday. Both Aora and Ghimru were getting bigger as they were also getting more features that made them more handsome than ever. I was happy that I was there for them as I watched them play in the tub until it was time for bed. Draining out the water and removing the toys, I took the older twins out as I dried them off with towels. By the time I finished up, I tossed the towels into the hamper as I dressed the older twins in their pull-ups and nightclothes for the evening. When I rushed them towards the sink, I began to brush their teeth as they didn't take it all too well due to their inability to do it themselves right now. By the time I finished that up, I ushered the older set out of the bathroom as I was bringing them straight towards the nursery to lay down for the night. Even though the younger set were fed, cleaned up, and put to bed in their little bassinets earlier, I tried not to make a sound as I set the twins in their own small beds until I heard the babble coming from the two older boys.

"Da-da," said Aora as he walked over on his own and got out a book from the shelf.

"Not tonight, little one," I said as I yawned.

"Book!"

"You need to go to bed like your other siblings, alright?"

"Book!"

"Fine…, I'll read to you and Ghimru, alright? After that, you need to get to bed so that I can go back in there with Mommy, okay?"

I was easily swayed as I took the book from Aora's hands as I looked at it carefully. It was a book with pictures of an Elven prince and princess on the front as I opened it up and began to read to the older set when they got into their beds. I was no stranger to reading as I was happy to read to the small children who were already in bed. It was a calming sight as I couldn't stop for the time being in which I was happy to be with them for a little bit. Little did I know was that Reiko was watching with a smile on her face as she was eager to see me happy with what I had, for this was something that I wanted all this time…

* * *

The next morning, Reiko was up as she noticed that I wasn't in bed in our room. Getting up from the futon, she walked towards the door as she left the room and went towards the elevator to take towards the floor where the nursery was. Stepping into it, she saw the doors close as she waited patiently until they opened up to where the floor to the nursery was. By the time she stepped out of it, she walked into the nursery as she saw me in the rocking chair as she noticed the younger twins crying in their bassinets. The cries were enough to wake me up as I was on my feet and checking them thoroughly in which I had to do my part as a parent. With Zia up first, I picked her up as I placed her on the changing table while removing her sleeper. In that moment, I removed her diaper as I noticed that she ended up pooping herself on the sly. With the wipes and baby powder at the ready, I began to clean her bottom up as she was feeling the wipe touch at her skin. By the time I was finished, I threw away the wipe and dirty diaper into the wastebasket as I put baby powder on Zia's bottom while getting out a fresh one to cover it up.

With Zia finished up, I placed her back in her little bassinet as I began to pick up Zoran from his own. Setting him on the changing table, I removed his sleeper and took off his diaper in which he was mainly wet, but I was used to cleaning babies up in this predicament. By the time I grabbed the wipes and baby powder, I got to work as I cleaned him up in which I did it thoroughly. When I finished up, I threw away the wipe and dirty diaper as I put baby powder on Zoran's bottom and placed a fresh one over it. The diaper changing was hard work as picked up the younger twin and was ready to put him back into his bassinet until I noticed Reiko picking up Zia and noticed that she was hungry.

"There you go, little one," I heard her say as I saw expose her nightgown and allowed Zia to latch onto her breast. "You must be hungry after Daddy up and changed you."

"It's an early start, but at least we have our hands full," I said.

I watched Reiko continue to feed Zia as she finished up and covered her breast afterwards while burping the little girl. As for me, however, I was ready to leave the nursery and go towards the bathroom to clean up until I saw Ginryu approaching. He was concerned as he was most likely to be giving me the bad news about the Second Galvanic Uprising so far, for it wasn't about to end anytime soon.

"We need to talk, Sam," he said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't show up for the meeting yesterday," I said.

"Don't worry about it. Right now, you need to worry about the presence of the Executive Division so far."

"They've reached Drakonus, didn't they?"

"Julilla's forces have now begun an alliance with the Black Dragon Guild and we all know what they do to those who have been targeted."

"I remember them very well… They were the ones responsible for the deaths of Colchuvar and Dirk's father. Still, I'm not out of the woods yet, but I can't hide forever."

"There's a summit next week in the Drakonar city of Zetian, which is near the Order's main headquarters on that planet."

"And I'll see to it..."

My decision was mutual as I was most likely to be going towards a summit of dangerous proportions. As for the ongoing war, I couldn't shake it as I had a gut feeling that things were about to get even more ugly than normal…, for there was no end to it whatsoever…

 **To be continued...**


	16. In the Company of a Feast

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 16: In the Company of a Feast**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been a week since the four birthdays as I was up and alert while I used the travelling portal to go to Drakonus. Although I wanted to go alone, I wasn't about to be left unprotected as I noticed Kevin joining me due to his status as a bodyguard. As usual, we were ready to go towards the city of Zetian as we saw a train approaching at the station near the Order's main headquarters. By the time we got on board, we were going towards our destination as we were most likely to be meeting up with some of the Elders who have been concerned about what the Executive Division was doing. Even the mentioning of the Black Dragon Guild joining that dangerous group was more than enough to leave a bad taste in our mouths as I was also disgusted at the news that Ginryu told me last week. I remembered how the Black Dragon Guild were targeting me, only to lose a close friend in the process two years ago. I even remembered how Dirk's father was killed while shielding him out of the way last year, only to see the assassins that were employed in the Black Dragon Guild carry on their tactics without questioning. The thought of them was a swirling turn of events as their ability to join forces with the Executive Division and the Toller Family's second branch was more than enough to keep me on edge, for it was very dangerous indeed.

"You seem tense," said Kevin as he was concerned for my health and safety.

"The Black Dragon Guild are nothing more than a dangerous group of thugs and assassins," I said as I sat down in my seat by the window. "They took two innocent lives from us in which I will never forgive them for it."

"You're talking about Master Colchuvar and Tyrone Matheson, aren't you?"

"They risked their lives to protect Dirk and me, but their memories will never be forgotten." I began to dig into my luggage to find my journal as I noticed that it wasn't there. "There's no end, is there?"

"We can get a journal as soon as we get to Zetian. Besides, it's not the end of the world right now, is there?"

I continued to stare out the window as I saw the numerous farmland and livestock thriving with such a powerful ecosystem here on Drakonus during the time of the winter season. I wasn't too worried about my small predicament as I was most likely to be having bad luck along the way. Little did I know was that Carly and Kanna were in the train as they had my journal and files in their hands. Luckily, they were eager to travel through the travelling portal with the red rubber ball in it as they were eager to follow me just to give me my things and hurry back home. Both girls were most likely to be getting into trouble as they were also about to go on an adventure that would soon be in the record books soon enough.

"We're on a train again!" yelled Carly.

"Keep it down," said Kanna cautiously. "I don't want Sam to spot us while we bring him his journal and files."

"Mr. Sam should keep a better eye on his files instead of waking up late."

"It wasn't his fault, Carly. He stood up till three in the morning and didn't wake up until eight, which was late."

"Well, the babies kept him running ragged, you know."

"Zia and Zoran need all the help they can get because they're still newborns and can't be able to do anything yet. Even Cynthia is there to help Reiko take of them while Sam's away, so we should be thankful that there's plenty of us back home at the castle."

Both Carly and Kanna continued to watch out the window of the winding countryside as they were on their way towards Zetian as planned. On a whim, Carly gathered up my files and journal as she left the passenger compartment that she was in. When she found my own compartment, she saw me and Kevin dozing off as she was ready to give the journal and files to me in secret before going back to where Kanna was. When she saw my suitcase, she opened it up as she placed the files and journal into it while going back to her own compartment. Just as she was about to do so, I woke up as I caught her trying to get out the door, for she was done for after trying to bring me my journal and files not too long ago.

"You should've stayed at home, fusspot," I said.

"Sorry, Kanna and I brought your files to you when you forgot them," said Carly.

"Does Reiko or Cynthia know that the both of you are not there at home?"

"No, but we didn't want you to forget your things because you needed them."

"They will know eventually the moment you two took off, but I'll let it slide for a while because I needed what I was about to give to Ryosuke."

Without warning, I heard something crash into the back of the train as I was on my feet to sense what was going on. At that moment, I noticed the train stopping as it was at a nearby train station for an emergency stop. When I got out of my compartment, I rushed outside as I noticed some of the staff coming to assess what was going on, only to see that something inhuman tore through the engine in the back. It was something that I never saw before as I had a gut feeling that whoever or whatever attacked the train was meaning business as it was something that needed to be dealt with before it was too late. When Kevin, Carly, and Kanna rushed out of the train, they saw the damage to the back of it as they never saw anything like it before, for it was not for the faint of heart right now.

"Was there a monster in there?" asked Carly as she was hiding behind me.

"If it was, then we need to be careful," I said.

"Oh, no…," said Kevin as he was worried to the extreme. "It had to be one of _them_..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kanna.

"A berserker did this and one of them shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Have you seen one before?" I asked as Kevin nodded. "Wait, I looked up at some of the Earth lore that was kept in the secret compartment at the fort on Gehenna once. In one of the lore books, berserkers are known to fight with such savagery in which they even go into battle into a trance or consume hallucinogenic drugs just to get them pumped up to go out on the battlefield. Still, over the centuries, the berserker has evolved in which I read in the Orc lore that when one makes a pact with their god of violence, Hyurii, his or her fate is sealed in which one is forced to fight in violence until their bodies fall apart."

"Master Colchuvar told me about them in which he had to deal with one during his mission in the Winterlands before he went to Gehenna to pick you up. We have to stop it before it tries to kill any of the passengers that are on the train with us. If a berserker wanders free, then it's a threat to everyone and it kills _anyone_ in its path, friend or foe."

Kevin was concerned about what was about to happen as he had a gut feeling that he would soon face off against the berserker that damaged the train. Still, he had to be vigilant as he had to be on his guard in which there's no telling when or where the berserker might be so far…

* * *

Up in the distance, a lone Orc on his giant wolf watched as he was holding a pair of binoculars in his hands. He was aware of the target that he had been hunting as he wanted to terminate it before any more innocent people got mowed down in its wake. Looking into his journal, he was staring at the information about the berserker lore as he had the means to stop it with what he had in his arsenal. Spotting the train below the station near the Mikan River, he saw the hole in the train as he was eager to find and kill the target before it was too late.

"It had to come to that thing hiding in plain sight..." he said as he was still looking over his binoculars. "That asshat better scream uncle before he tries to harm more innocent people in his way or else I'll nail his sorry ass." It wasn't long until he spotted me out in the open. "What the hell? There's no way that Sam could show up, but with silver hair? He's come a long way since Dad last saw him running around with that same jeweled sigil on his forehead al those years ago..."

The Orc was ready to ride to where the train station was as he rode his wolf to where he needed to get to. With his weapons on his person, he was ready to go as he was most likely to be tracking down the same berserker that he was looking for. Still, he had his reasons to stop such a dangerous being as he also had a job to do in order to do away with it. Riding on his wolf, he sped down to the train station as he noticed me going towards the inn with Kevin and the girls in tow. He was ready to talk as he got off his wolf and tethered it to a post. He was also ready to get some answers as he was there on business, for this was personal to the extreme.

"Hold it," he said as he saw me standing still.

"Do you have business here?" I said.

"Damn right! And for the record, it's been years since you got plucked to Gehenna, Sam."

"And you are-?"

"My name's Owen Farragut and I've been on the hunt for whoever burst through that train like the Kool-Aid Man hitting through a brick wall."

"Farragut? That means that you're the son of James Farragut from the Winterlands," said Kevin.

"For a while, I've been hunting that berserker that's been hiding in plain sight in which it has killed anyone who got in its way: criminals, bystanders, and even women and children."

"If a berserker truly is hiding in the distance, he or she won't get very far," I said.

It wasn't long until Kevin spotted a suspicious person approaching as it was a man that was foaming at the mouth. He had a gut feeling that the berserker wasn't about to spare anyone as he was told by Colchuvar many times about one who kills in a dangerous frenzy. When he spotted the suspicious man stopping in front of him, he noticed him changing in size as if he was a doped-up bodybuilder in which the berserker was there to kill for no reason. Even Owen was concerned as he got out his sword as he was ready to eliminate the suspicious man before any bystanders got hurt or killed in the process.

"Okay, asshat, I've got you cornered," he said as he was ready to fight the berserker in front of him.

"Look out!" yelled Kevin as he saw the berserker charging towards us for no reason.

I got Carly and Kanna out of the way as I ushered them into a safe hiding place until the berserker was stopped. When I spotted Kevin running for his life, he was quick as he saw the berserker running towards him, only to crash into a wall. Even though he was evading such a monstrous foe, he wasn't lucky the second time as the berserker grabbed him with his arm in which he was ready to crush him to death. Kevin was done for until he got out his knife from his shoulder holster in which he struck the wrist clearly the moment he was freed. Blood gushed out from the berserker as he was suffering greatly until Owen took notice and stabbed him in the heart with his sword while killing him in the process. With the threat eliminated, we were safe as I noticed Kevin with his combat knife in his hand while wiping the blood from it. I was grateful that he was alive, but something was evolving within him as the imprint of raw power in his eyes became a godsend in this darkest hour.

"That guy was not too thrilled until I got his ass," he said.

"Save your breath," I said. "It's a godsend that you have luck on your side."

"It's _not_ what it seems, Sam. When you healed my eyes during the Gale Canyon incident, I can see where to strike and if I hadn't, I would've been dead by now."

"Well, I finished up the rest," said Owen as he put away his sword. "You've got a lot of potential, but those eyes of yours aren't your own, are they?"

"They're a long story..."

"A long story? I heard about the Gale Canyon incident almost two years ago how you came out with those eyes of yours due to what I heard from the reports. It also seems that the main progenitor of what you inherited have also did away with the last one of the Elect in which your glory would even make Colchuvar happy for your progress."

"It's a good deal, but as for my work in the Order, I'm stuck on bodyguard duty. As for what the Executive Division and their cronies are doing, they'll stop at nothing to steal Sam under our noses, for that's not gonna happen right now."

With the local officials and a few members of the Hunter Corps arriving, they carted the dead berserker's body as it was about to be salted and burned somewhere. As for Kevin's glory, however, he was most likely to be in a lot of trouble as he noticed several Orcs arriving on wargs while some of them arrived on motorcycles. It was a ragtag group that even had a pull-cart filled with what they brought back with them that stemmed from the produce they had to the meat that was packaged up in a compartment freezer. By the time Carly and Kanna came out of hiding, they spotted the group of Orcs bringing out some wood and steel bars in which they were ready to cook something. Even Owen spotted them as they were friends who cooked up a feast every now and then, for he knew them very well.

"Here come the Meal Makers," he said.

"Oi! Owen!" yelled one of the Orcs as he got out a box full of vegetables from the pull-cart. "It's about time that we caught up to you sooner or later!"

"Gimard of the Zodraki Clan in the flesh. You and your posse came a long way to sit there at this rest stop, but your timing is bad."

"So? We hunt things whether it is for food or stopping spooks, but that doesn't mean that we go empty-handed with the meats that we took out and the vegetables that we won at a raffle."

"Looks like you guys mean business when it comes to cooking," I said.

Gimard set his vegetables down as he stared at me briefly. He remembered all the tales about me stopping the Elect during the Gale Canyon incident as he was eager to bow in respect. Still, I wasn't too thrilled with those who groveled at my feet, but I was starting to become highly revered due to the status of becoming a god, but with much higher standards. As for what I saw in the group of Orcs coming here to the station stop, I noticed the leader of the Zodraki Clan as he got off his motorcycle and opened up the sidecar that was filled with cooking utensils that were of the highest grade. He was someone of high caliber as he was ready to pull off a feast that was fit for a king. He was also ready to cook as he was eager to bring what was put in front of him, for he was not like the usual chefs that came and went.

"Looks like the meats are on the menu, boys!" he yelled.

"Huzzah!" yelled his fellow clan members.

"Tonight, we will prepare a feast for the ones who put the Elect out of commission! Who's with me?!"

Everyone in the group cheered as they got out their cooking gear and were ready to cook for the next few hours or so. We were in for a treat as we were also most likely to be staying here until the next train towards Zetian, for it was going to be a long night in the making…

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!"

Cynthia was searching frantically for Carly and Kanna as she was concerned about what would happen next. It was dinnertime as she also wanted to make sure that both girls were present and accounted for before anything else happened. When she went towards my office, she noticed that my journal and files were taken as she even noticed a trail of zekrit seeds on the floor. Like any other Elf, she followed the trail as she saw it cut off towards the kitchen. The sight of opened bags of candy on the counter was a sign to follow them as Cynthia rushed downstairs towards the room with the red rubber ball. Just as she was about to go inside of it just to get to Drakonus, she spotted Kuroichi getting ready to join the search as he wanted to bring back Carly and Kanna home.

"You're all dressed up for the search," she said.

"I couldn't just let you do all the work, but those girls will end up getting a scolding by the time we get them back," said Kuroichi.

"Well, they should've stayed put instead of following Sam towards Drakonus in which there is also the threat of the Black Dragon Guild looming on the horizon. We all know what happened to Sam the year before and Dirk last year in which those close to them sacrificed themselves to lay their lives on the line for them."

"The Black Dragon Guild is dangerous, but Sam has Kevin to protect him on the field."

"If those scum ever try to kill him out in the open, then they'll put Carly and Kanna at risk."

"No they won't," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "Carly and Kanna will be safe from harm, no matter how rough the danger is."

"The Black Dragon Guild can strike at any time and I won't let those girls suffer in their wrath. That heinous group of gangsters and assassins spare no one, not even small children."

"The Black Dragon Guild will never touch near the land between the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus and the city of Zetian. Thoroughly, there won't be harm on the horizon, for the protection of the Order will guide them hereafter."

Cynthia went to open the door to the room with the red rubber ball as it was locked tight. Turning around, she saw Castiel holding a key in his hands as he didn't want anyone else to go after the girls due to my presence on Drakonus. He was aware that I would keep them safe as there would be no further harm in the making, for he had faith in the decisions that were cemented in stone to begin with…

* * *

I was at the inn near the train station as I was busy in the kitchen preparing some dumplings for our dinner due to the spare ingredients that Reiko sent with me before my departure. It was a godsend that I went towards the market near the station to pick up what was needed as I got out the flour, salt, and other ingredients to make _mandu_ wraps just in time to prepare for what I would fix into the dumplings for dinner. With hard work, I was busy with putting some flour and salt into a bowl with some water as I began to knead thoroughly in which I was ready to make the dumplings respectively. I was kneading it very well as the _mandu_ dough turned into a wet ball before I placed it into a container with a lid for ten minutes or so. While I was ready to wait for the _mandu_ dough to settle, I got out the shrimp from the fridge I purchased earlier as I was most likely to be getting to work with what I had. And to top it off, I also got out the unusual chives, known as _buchu_ , as I set them on the counter with the shrimp that was there.

It wasn't long until I got out the tofu that was in the fridge as I set it on the counter with the shrimp and _buchu_ that was ready to chop up while the _mandu_ dough was settling in. With a separate bowl, complete with cutting board and knife, I first took the shrimp as I began to cut and devein them while cleaning them in the sink before setting them back down. With the kitchen knife in my hand, I began to cut the cleaned and deveined shrimp into small pieces as I placed them in the empty bowl next to it. With the _buchu_ cut into pieces, I placed it with the shrimp in the bowl as I opened up the package of tofu and cut it into fours with a separate knife. With one small square of tofu taken out of the package, I gently squeezed out the excess water from it as I placed it into the bowl of shrimp and _buchu_ in the bowl they were in. The hard work was intense, but I handled it very well as I got out a small bag of potato starch and added some into the shrimp, tofu, and _buchu_ mixture. With the salt, pepper, and sesame oil added into the mixture, I began to mix them with a wooden spoon as I blended them with such ease and readiness.

By the time I was finished, I checked up on the _mandu_ dough that was in the container as I saw it to be more moist and ready to be kneaded even further. With the cutting board dusted with a combination of flour and potato starch, I rolled the dough thoroughly again as I cut it up into pieces in which I grabbed a rolling pin and started to make the much-needed _mandu_ skins that were essential to making the dumplings that were ready for dinner. I was hard at work as I finished up making the _mandu_ skins while I scooped equal amounts of the shrimp, tofu, and _buchu_ mixture into each one with plenty of extras that were made to be frozen for future meals or snacks. By the time I finished up while washing up the cutting board and spent dishes and utensils, I turned on the oven as grabbed a pan and filled it up with a little bit of water complete with a bamboo steamer that was equipped with parchment liners. With the bamboo steamer lined and filled with with eight of the _mandu_ dumplings, I placed them into the pan that had the little bit of water as left them alone for twenty minutes. With another pan that was ready to fry another batch of the _mandu_ dumplings, I turned on another burner as I was ready to cook them with what I had. I was ready to add in another amount of sesame oil in the pan for frying until I was stopped by someone who was familiar to Dad in the early years. The Orc was a familiar one as he was the leader of the Farragut Clan in which he was also a chef while he had a container of olive oil that he set on the counter.

"You should be using olive oil a lot better, Sam," he said.

"I wanted to use sesame oil, but sadly, I can't do that," I said as I turned around.

"It's been years since your daddy passed away, but the oversized nail in the coffin was when Sylvanus scooped you and your brother up and took you to that frozen wasteland that you stayed in over the years. For the record, you've changed in which your hair has turned silver and long enough to make even Rapunzel jealous."

"It's been a long time, James Farragut. Unfortunately, this whole galaxy is at war with the Executive Division right now."

"I heard all about it in which I even got struck by lightning once during my teenage years. It's a shame that those clowns stooped to newer lows in which they still want to use you as their weapon in those space stations that orbit this place, Westeros, and Valinor while the one over Alecrast was destroyed. Also, for the spare _mandu_ that's about to be made, I'm here to help 'cause I've got the olive oil that is healthier than any other cooking oil. I even brought _this_ just to add into what you've got there." I see James get out a large earthen-ware jar that looked like a large urn as he set it on the counter. "You know what's in the damn thing, Sam?" He opens it up as I smelled the pungent scent of a familiar vegetable medley that was fermented to make meals out of. "It's a heaping jar full of kimchi in which it's also a staple, but not without the other ingredients to make _wangmandu_ out of."

I noticed James get out a small slab of gigas beef brisket as he set it on the cutting board that was on the counter. With his hands washed, he was getting to work as he began to prepare for the _wangmandu_ that he was ready to cook into. With garlic cloves and ginger, complete with salt and pepper, along with a serving of _dangmyeon_ that was put into yet another pot of water that was out earlier while boiling, he was busy at work with preparing them carefully for what was ready to be made in a food processor that he brought and plugged in. With the mixture of garlic, ginger, and beef in there, he turned it on as he first ground it up the moment it turned mushy before being drained with the drippings into a container and placed into a bowl that had sesame oil, salt, and pepper in it. We were hard at work as I checked on the _mandu_ dumplings that were in the steamer in which I took it out and placed it on another counter while unstacking it carefully to get them out. With the cooked _mandu_ put on a plate, I began to add another batch of the ones I made as I replaced the spent parchment liners with fresh ones that were in the bamboo steamer.

"You sure have a lot of work there, Sam," said James as he was busy checking up on the _dangmyeon_ that was boiling in one of the pots. "It's a godsend that you cook plenty besides the missus."

"Reiko's also a good cook like me, but this is also a first with making _mandu_ for everyone here at this train stop," I said. "Looks like my use in reading books paid off in spades..."

"It's more than that 'cause it's been said that your cooking prowess brings everyone together, no matter the state of the weather. Even the gods praise you because of your same level like the chefs from old."

"I cook for everyone, not just for me, but I also make sure that they get their fill during mealtimes."

We were busy preparing for the separate _mandu_ dumplings as we were hard at work to make them for everyone during this feast. Little did we know was that Carly crept into the kitchen as she smelled the pungent scent of kimchi in which she saw it on the counter being used for the _wangmandu_ that was in the works. When she saw James carefully washing the al dente _dangmyeon_ , he set it aside for now as he got out an onion and began to cut it with his own customed knife on the cutting board. Luckily, I had some spare _buchu_ that I didn't use as it was also cut up and ready to be made into the _wangmandu_ that was prepared in the making. Carly never seen anything like it before as she wanted to know more about what she smelled in that earthen-ware pot that looked like an urn, for it was pungent indeed.

"There's something stinky in that pot," she said.

"You're smelling a heaping amount of kimchi," said James as he was busy putting the onion and _buchu_ into the beef mixture that was frying in the pan. "It's fermented, but it's also nutritious 'cause cabbage is high in fiber like bread, grains, and pumpkin."

"And you're putting it into dumplings?"

"You have a curiosity…, for a member of the Rutherford family until some of them were killed off by the Army of Cain two years ago."

"Rutherford?" I said out of curiosity as I was stunned to hear Carly's surname for the first time since I took her in. "It's been years since I heard of them for a while..."

"The Rutherford family were lifelong allies to the Order of Letters back in the day until that spoiled inbred brat, Severin, took some of them out with his faction from the Army of Cain. They were the crown jewel of Bilbo due not just to their hunting heritage, but their farming prowess until that tragedy occurred, but it's a godsend that the youngest fled while the stragglers of her family left in fear for their lives during that heinous incident. Calvin Rutherford and his wife should've never suffered such a brutal fate from that prick who killed Sylvanus, but their daughter is in much safer hands so far."

I looked at Carly as she was much more than just an asset to the Order. She was family as she was also a ball full of energy that could never go away quietly. Still, she watched James take out a cup of kimchi as he set it onto the cutting board with the _dangmyeon_ , onion, and _buchu_. Luckliy, the package of tofu was still there as James grabbed a quarter from the package and squeezed out the excess liquid from it while putting it into a separate bowl next to the one full of the beef mixture. With the four previous ingredients placed into it, he added in the salt, pepper, and sesame oil as he began to mix them thoroughly until they were ready until the beef mixture was added in last. Carly saw him hard at work as she never expected to see kimchi being used as an ingredient for dumplings before, for it was a first after all.

"You're mixing the stinky stuff with the other things?" she said.

"In the Elder Days and beyond, kimchi was a staple in various Korean households," said James. "On Alecrast, in the region of Shilla, it's a popular ingredient that is used in many things, including what you see now."

"I never tried kimchi before, but I might as well do it so Mr. Sam won't get cross."

"Sometimes, you have to eat your vegetables, fusspot," I said.

"And what about _your_ dumplings, Mr. Sam? Do they have kimchi in them, too?"

"Mine has shrimp, tofu, and _buchu_ in them, complete with the _mandu_ skins made from scratch."

"Then I'll make _mandu_ when I grow up and I'll make it tasty."

I was happy to hear Carly make a point as I was also thankful that she was there in my life. Even though most of her family never made it, she was there as she was also a part of my family, no matter what happens in the end…

* * *

Kanna was smelling the scent of _mandu_ and _wangmandu_ being made as she was waiting for Carly to return to the room they shared in the inn we stayed in. Still, even though she came to deliver my journal and files, she crept out of the room as she walked towards the vast dining hall where the feast was being set up. When she saw the cooked _mandu_ and _wangmandu_ being set up on the table, they were ready to be served in which she was ready to try one until she spotted Kevin approaching. He was most likely to be back on bodyguard duty as he noticed me with the rest of the dumplings that were cooked both ways, fried and steamed, while putting them on the table. With the party of Orcs arriving, they were decorating the table with the numerous meals and appetizers that were there as we were getting ready to eat with the trimmings that were prepared earlier. It was a feast that was similar to what we had on Maugrim as I was most likely to be joining everyone with the dinner that was served up before we left for Zetian soon enough.

With everyone gathered together, we were all here as we were most likely to enjoy the company that we shared. It was a time for feasting and reflection as we were ready to eat what was put in front of us, for we were sharing this meal at this train station stop so far. Even Carly and Kanna were ready to dig in as they got a plate full of what I made earlier, but I wasn't about to let one of them get away with leaving some of the dishes out, including the vegetable ones.

"There's something missing there," I said.

"It's just the _mandu_ that you made," said Carly as she set her plate on the table.

"You may have some of the _mandu_ there, but..." I look at the _japchae_ that was on a platter as I grabbed a spoon and took some of it onto Carly's plate. "...You need to eat your vegetables just as much as the rest of us, fusspot."

"But I don't like it..."

"If you don't eat what's on your plate, you won't get any dessert, so I suggest that you eat what you've got right now. James Farragut and the rest of our guests spent their time to make this, for you might like it after you try it."

Carly agreed as she took a bite of the _japchae_ that was on her plate. So far, she didn't say another word as she liked the taste of the vegetables and meat that were put into it in which it was something that she never tried before. It was something that was eaten with gusto as everyone in our company were busy eating the feast that was put in front of us, for it was a time of merriment in the time of war indeed…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was busy cleaning up in the kitchen as I was hard at work whild doing it. After having the long feast, I was stuck with the cleanup until I saw Owen coming into the kitchen in which he was ready to help out like the rest of us. Like his father, Owen was a stalwart in both hunting and being in the kitchen as he was hard at work cleaning up the countertops and floor, for he was no stranger to dealing with filth in other kitchens.

"You sure know how to make those things earlier, Sam," he said as he got out a mop and bucket for the floor. "Dad always said that your prowess reminded him of John Winchester on the sly."

"I've been a servant for most of my life during my years being at the fort on Gehenna," I said.

"I guess that you played Cinderella over there, didn't you?"

"It was hell for me every day, but I stood sane by reading books so I wouldn't fall under the surface."

"Cynthia went unglued when Sylvanus took you and Dean away in which she wanted to file a report against him, only to be stopped by Sawney Masbath. For the record, she wasn't the only one who was pissed off at seeing you and Dean being shoved off towards that frozen wasteland. Dad was also pissed 'cause he wanted to wring Masbath's neck for his constant meddling and how he wriggled Sylvanus around with the looming threat of blackmail on the side."

"Sawney Masbath is serving his sentence at Belbe Citadel on Gehenna in which he made a grave mistake into blackmailing the same target twice."

"Sawney Masbath _doesn't_ just targets the same victim twice," said James as he entered into the kitchen while putting away the spare kimchi away in the fridge that was in that earthen-ware pot in his hands. "Once he sticks to his target, he does it in many ways than one in which he kept Sylvanus suffering in the long haul due to his incestuous affair with his sister, Senna, all those years ago."

"Well, one of their inbred offspring had it coming after he led his faction from the Army of Cain into other places," said Owen as he was getting out some cleaner to add into what the water he added into the bucket earlier. "Severin was the scourge of the towns that got nailed in which the Rutherford Family became fodder for that asshat. Even Mason and Teresa know all about how Masbath has close ties to the Black Dragon Guild even after he's been stuffed in prison. And the real kicker of it all is that the group that Masbath has close ties to now owe its allegiance to the Executive Division under the leadership of Julilla Paxton."

"We should all be aware of _her_ of all people. The ones who know her only know scorn and vengeance in which one will stop at nothing to kill her when he or she gets the chance. From what I heard, Minara Mitani is still hell-bent on vengeance against that bitch for wrongly executing an Elder of the Order and his daughter in Meros' public square in which the townsfolk were furious about what took place. He may be a High Elf and the grandson of the late Ippei Mitani, but once he goes down that dark path, he'll never be saved from the brink in which he will be plagued by what other Elves call the Blackening. We all know that he wants revenge against Julilla for killing his wife and father-in-law, but he should be abiding by the teachings of Ippei instead of going down that dark path of vengeance or else he will be consumed by it."

"Even though Minara is consumed by vengeance, he has his reasons that justify his actions for doing so," I said. "During my stay at _Chateau de le Mer_ on Essos, I heard him say, ' _Nemo me impune lacessit,_ ' which is Latin for 'No one cuts me with impunity.' Still, I hope that he stays on the right path and allow someone else kill Julilla before he gets torn asunder. If he ever truly went dark, he would end up having his soul being converted into much worse than an angel's or demon's."

Without warning, I heard a whistle blowing as I finished up washing the dishes while putting them into the dish drainer. Sprinting out of the kitchen, I went out the door and outside of the station stop in which I saw a courier with a letter in his hands. When I took it, I opened it up as I noticed that it was a letter from Ryosuke in which he even stated that the Executive Division have dispatched a faction of soldiers to destroy the station stop. The news unnerved me very badly as I was concerned about the safety of not only Carly and Kanna, but for the group of Orcs who arrived here, including James and Owen Farragut. By the time Gimard came out into the open, he had a gut feeling that the Executive Division would pull a very low move as there was no end to their infernal torment on those who believed in the Destiny of Worlds.

"Looks like one huge Boeing bomb is ready to hit the fan," he said.

"There's no end to this whatsoever," I said.

"The gods have reasons to fend those monsters off, but that doesn't mean that all of us can go defenseless. We live and breathe, but we also continue our fight to protect the galaxy from harm, no matter how many times we prepare meals or fight monsters."

"Sam, we have a problem," said Kevin as he sprinted outside.

It wasn't long until I followed him towards the station area in which we spotted the danger that was coming in hindsight from far away. Kevin was aware of what was coming as it was none other than a group of Darbus Toller's leftovers approaching, which proved to be a harsh danger on the sly. By the time we were ready to go back towards the inn to warn James and Owen of this danger, I spotted a white crow perched on top of a lamp post as it was cawing loudly. The sighting of a white crow was a horrible omen as it was also a sign of danger that was approaching, for this wasn't the end of our worries just yet.

"Looks like we're not alone here," he said.

"Julilla's pushing it and she won't stop until she gets what she wants," I said.

"And that menacing hussy wants to target you so she can abuse what you've got," said Gimard as he was armed with an axe. "I know of Julilla very well and she will stop at nothing to steal you up so she can waste that raw power that saved us constantly. For the record, if that bitch wants a battle, then we'll give it to her."

"But your clan only has kitchen knives…," said Kevin.

"Boy, you need to watch us how we do battle to protect this station stop, even if there are signs of danger. I've been here countless times and there are underground passages to protect the women and children while we fend off the enemy."

"And that suits me just fine," said James as he was dressed in battle armor. "The Executive Division are playing with fire and they won't stop until they see us dead. This may look like the First Galvanic Uprising, but this is much worse. If John were still alive, he would go all out and stop those asshats from doing damage to everything in their path."

It wasn't long until we noticed a familiar warg approaching as I spotted Castiel riding him towards the station stop. It was Barca as he was there for a reason in which he knew me very well, regardless of how my hair changed to silver. When I saw him walk forward, he sniffed me as he knew that I was there due to the scent he smelled. When Castiel got off of Barca's back, he was also armed as he was ready to do battle in the darkest of dangers, for he knew of it very well indeed.

"You've come a long way, Castiel," said James.

"James Farragut, war veteran of the First Galvanic Uprising," he said. "It seems that you're here for a reason to clear a long debt."

"John-Boy did a lot of things to help out and that's a debt that I have to clarify just to pay it. As for the danger that's coming, Ryosuke's gonna be pissed when he sees it coming towards his humble abode here. I already know of how the main headquarters on Alecrast fell at the hands of Tobias Wetzel and I won't let his second-in-command destroy the one here. We have our reasons to fight and we all must do our part before we get torn asunder by our enemies."

"The faction of Darbus Toller's artificial creations is approaching, but by dawn, they'll inch closer. In the end of all this, Sam will end up becoming the ultimate prize for them, but they will end up sealing their own fate instead."

" _Nemo me impune la_ _cessit,_ " I said as I was concerned about everyone around me.

And I meant what I said as I couldn't let the Orcs in our company fall nor those who lived in and out of the station stop. I had to fight as I couldn't let the Executive Division get their way, regardless, for this was another battle that was never meant to be asked for from the beginning…

 **To be continued...**


	17. A White Crow's Lament, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 17: A White Crow's Lament, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up early in the morning as I was in my room at the inn while waking up to seeing fresh snow falling from the ground. The presence of the Executive Division's faction coming here was a bad omen in the making as the sight of a white crow from last night was something that shouldn't be taken very lightly. I feared the worst as I had to worry about Carly and Kanna, who came along just to deliver my journal and files to me yesterday. Still, I was concerned about everyone who lived around the station stop as there was hell coming on the horizon. Getting out of bed, I went towards the bathroom as I stripped off my nightclothes and stepped into the shower to clean myself up. Turning on the hot water, I began to stand in it while lathering myself up in the soap and hair care that was in the stall. I was warming up until I heard something creep into the bathroom and flushed the toilet in which the water from the shower became extremely hot to the point of scalding.

I turned the hot water faucet low the moment I rinsed myself off after the hot scare. After I turned off the water, I noticed Dean standing there as he was most likely to be getting on my nerves as usual. Still, I never expected him to show up, but I had no other choice but to comply in which the emergency summit was near and I had to attend it in the long run. With a towel hanging next to the shower stall, I quickly grabbed it as I tied it around my waist before leaving it in which I faced Dean with a hint of disdain for his prank earlier.

"So, how's your shower, Sammy?" he said as he grinned.

"It _was_ fine until the water got too hot," I said as I got very testy.

"Ryosuke's coming and he's pissed 'cause those asshats in Julilla's group of rejects decided to come here to attack this train station stop and then the main headquarters here on Drakonus."

"I know all about it because of the omen in the form of a white crow. I know exactly what will happen next if we don't do something right away."

I went out of the bathroom in my room as I dug into my suitcase next to my bed. With some clean clothes, I set them on the bed as I later turned around and saw James standing in front of me while dressed in battle armor. Even Dean was stunned the war veteran standing in front of us as he was more than likely to be joining the fight to protect the station stop at all costs. Still, that awkward moment was something that never occurred in a while as I was stuck with nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist with my hair wet after taking a shower earlier.

"Ryosuke's here," said James. "He's waiting in the dining area, so I suggest that you..." He stares at me as I had nothing but a towel around my waist. "Good God, Sam… Seriously? You're gonna be greeting the head honcho of the Order's outer part of the Ashizoka System branch decked out for streaking? Get some clothes on!"

I grabbed my fresh clothes as I left back towards the bathroom to get dressed with Dean snickering in the background while closing the door behind me. I never expected to be in this form of embarrassment before as I got on my clothes while stuffing the towel in the hamper. By the time I reached the sink, I brushed my teeth and shaved my face as I was more than likely to be starting the day in such a very awkward manner like today. By the time I got out of the bathroom, I was still busy brushing the long silver hair on my head as it was a nightmare to tame with a side order of tangles and snarls along the way on the bottom.

"Dude, I think it's time that you're in dire need of a haircut right now," said Dean as he saw me brushing my long hair. "I know that it's long and everything, but a little trim wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"The last time I had my hair trimmed, I got a stern lecture by Yashamaru while we were cruising on the _Kurokage_ ," I said. "For the record, if I trimmed my long locks, I would cause more than just an uproar."

"He's right about that one in which Four Eyes said that you and that long hair of yours are connected on a much more universal scale," said James. "For the record, no matter how many times one coaxes you into cutting off those locks of yours, you'll end up causing chaos in the form of disasters on other planets."

"The only disaster that I caused while having my long hair trimmed was an incident in the engine room of the _Kurokage_ and that was all."

"Not entirely… Last year, I was on a hunting mission here in which I saw the ground crack near one of the dirt roads that leads to Anzu Village. What I also saw was a black ooze bubbling up like oil in which the locals and those in the Cross Corps acted quickly and sealed the crack up for now. It's no joke, but you should watch where you snip on your head or else there would be more than just cracks in a dirt road, you got that, Sam?"

I reluctantly agreed as I had to stick with the long hair that I had on my head. Although, I had a typical love/hate relationship with it, I had no other choice but to leave it untrimmed due to what was caused here. Still, I didn't let it get to me as I followed Dean and James out of the room and walked towards the dining area in which we spotted Ryosuke sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee and blackberry scone. Still, the summit was supposed to be in the main headquarters, but it was sidetracked due to the impending attack that was slowly approaching without mercy. We were all about to hear what would happen next as the clock was ticking towards an impending doom that we couldn't escape from.

"It's about time that you got up, Sam," he said to me as he sipped his coffee. "Luckily, Dean and James went in just to get your ass out of bed sooner or later."

"Your timing is bad, Ryosuke," I said as I yawned.

"Sounds to me like you didn't get enough sleep," said James.

"No…, but I was hard at work in the kitchen."

"No you weren't. I've known you and Dean since you were still in diapers, but sleep is vital and it's _not_ like your past self getting hopped on too much coffee and not enough shut-eye. And for the record, I got struck by lightning once _inside_ my house in which I'm on the same level as Kazuo Mitani himself."

"You're a prophet of the Lord, aren't you?"

"Been there, done that; but so far, we can't turn tail and flee at this time 'cause the enemy faction that's coming is _not_ like any other. And another thing, it's been led by someone who went into hiding after he got flung by a demon in the Lillium incident on Essos in which all of you need to watch your backs."

"Clegenny Marquand…," said Dean as he clenched his fist. "That son-of-a-bitch is still alive and out for blood..."

"Ever since the Executive Division was defeated in Lillium on Essos, Clegenny Marquand was recovered and brought to tip-top condition in which he's a menace to be reckoned with, so I suggest that you watch your back before he makes lunch meat out of you."

Dean rushed outside as he got out his binoculars to see the invading army in the distance. The sight of Clegenny standing in front of the army faction unnerved him as the latter was a much more dangerous threat than what was once believed to be. He had a gut feeling that this unwanted battle was more than he bargained for as this war was going into its first year since it was once started by General Wetzel almost a year ago. Still, we all had to be careful as the presence of such a hulking monster like Clegenny Marquand was more than enough to be having us on edge, for there was no end to the Executive Division's lust and hunger for power…

* * *

Minara was making a stop at the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus as he was most likely to be checking in due to the ongoing war that kept going on for almost a year. With the constant skirmishes of the allied forces fighting back against the Executive Division's brutal tactics, he was still reminded of the malevolent incident that drove him on edge. He never forgot about how Julilla showed up in Meros on Claudius as she had his wife and father-in-law arrested for no reason, only to see them killed in front not only him, but the angry townsfolk who saw that heinous deed unfold in front of them. By the time he was going towards the train station, he saw someone standing in front of him in which he was suspicious of what would happen next. The intruder in front was someone different as he was a medium-built black man with a beard and unkempt afro while dressed up in athletic shorts with his feet dressed in sandals. Minara didn't know what to think as he was suspicious of anyone who posed a threat, for the intruder in front of him was not what he seemed so far. What he didn't expect was that the intruder's feet were the same color as the jeweled sigil that I had as he was a wild card with an imprint of raw power, for he could prove useful for the time being.

"Minara Mitani in the flesh," said the intruder. "It's an honor to meet the one who will gut Julilla like a fish for her crimes."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Me? I'm someone who waded in a pool and had my feet change color. As for what I truly am..." The intruder's eyes flash red as he was none other than a Crossroads demon who got dealt a bad hand indeed. "I was once a guy who reaped dirty businessmen who made dirty deals, but when I saw that kid in front of me, he was sleeping while his jelly beans grew the size of a tool shed."

"You noticed Sam, didn't you?"

"For the record, my name's Styre and I only play and turn the tables on those who are steeped in dirty dealings, only to have their souls get dragged down into Hell. As for the new King of Hell, he kicked me out due to my feet in which I'm deemed a pariah to the people who live downstairs."

"And you expect me to believe you? Crowley has been ousted from power and your new boss still holds sway to the gambling and gaming dens in the chasms of where you live."

"You may not know me, but I know that you'll go dark after you end up taking out Julilla for what she did to your wife and father-in-law and that's something that'll propel you to the express bus to Hell if you're not careful."

"Julilla _will_ be put to the slaughter for what she's done, make no mistake about what I'm going to do here. She did me wrong and she will pay for her life the moment she lets her guard down."

"And I'm telling you this as a brother, Minara Mitani; if you continue to go down that dark path of vengeance, then your soul will never be able to go to the Grey Havens in the afterlife for a High Elf like you. Vengeance and justice are different sides to a coin, but only one can decide a decision that one makes for oneself. And for the record, I'm here to make damn sure that you _don't_ go down that path in which someone else will kill the one who did away with Lentulus Varus and his daughter. You can't just be driven by vengeance forever or else it will drag you down towards the point of no return, are we good?"

Minara saw Styre leave as he was stunned by the warning that he heard earlier. Still, no matter how he was swayed from his path of vengeance against Julilla, the memory of Penelope and Lentulus being killed by execution refused to leave his mind as he clenched his fist with such a troubling force. In the end of it all, he wanted vengeance against the one who choked the lives out of the two important people that he lost as his unquenchable thirst for doing away with his enemy refused to go away. He could never let the memories of his fallen loved ones go quietly as he swore to get his revenge, even if he was on the verge of going dark in this ongoing war. By the time he was about to go towards the assembly hall with the other members of the Council of Elders, he heard his vidphone ring as he got it out of his pocket and answered it right away.

"Hello?" he said as he put the phone to his ear.

"It's been a while, Minara," said a familiar voice over the phone. "It's a shame that you couldn't come and show your appreciation towards me, but it seems that you're angry with me for no apparent reason at all. Still, I ache for your touch in which you can't back out of it in the bitter end..."

"Julilla..." Minara was getting angrier as he was itching to let her have it. "You may ache for my touch and ruin what I had, but I will _never_ be your personal sex toy! I never forgot how I lost my beloved Penelope and her father, who you strung up on public display while sending them to the gallows!"

"You better listen to me briefly, Minara. I always keep tabs on the ones who got away and so far, you've jumped the shark by getting ready to remarry, which pisses me off to the extreme. As for the bride-to-be, she is damaged goods in which you won't be able to take her on her wedding night after all..."

"Damn you, Julilla! You leave Mizuwa out of this! She's an innocent who got dealt a bad hand!"

"My late superior had the thrill into deflowering her, but now that he's been killed, Mizuwa will end up being targeted for what is known as an 'honor killing.'"

"You bitch! I already know about Mizuwa's plight in which she was also badly burned during the Lillium incident on Essos! For the record, I _will_ remarry in which I will have better resolve to protect those around me! As for your own icy demeanor, it won't last because there are those who will stop at nothing to bring you down!"

"Have it your way, then… As for your upcoming wedding to that damaged flower, it will never happen because sooner or later, I will claim you just like those who managed to get away from me..."

At that moment, Minara hung up on Julilla as he was seething with anger. The thought of losing his loved ones to that ice queen was more than enough for him to bear as he was most likely to be on a collision course to his own destruction if he wasn't careful about his actions. Still, he couldn't let Julilla's words get the better of him as he was also alarmed by Styre's warning of how he would soon go dark if he clung onto the path of vengeance, for it would soon be his undoing if he didn't stay on the right path. By the time he was about to go about his business with what would go on next, he noticed a familiar weaponmaker approaching as he was there to see Ryosuke in which he later noticed that the latter wasn't there, for there was an upcoming assault in the wind.

"Looks like that I arrived here late… again," he said.

"Your response is bad, Totsuka," said Minara. "It's also the worst thing since the Colt got took up into the possession of some fisherman with yellow eyes."

"You think that there's only one Colt?" Totsuka shows off the gun in his hand. "My old man made a replica of it in which it's also a spare key just in case the real one vanished. Luckily, I gave this little doodad to Old Man Singer before his house got torched. As for the war between the Order and the Executive Division, there's gonna be a whole lot of shit hitting the fan right now."

"It's about Julilla, isn't it?"

"Julilla's not the only one who's in charge of that motley bunch of turds who demolished the Order's branch headquarters on Alecrast while trying to harness Project Apollo. The Toller Family's also in charge of it 'cause of their ongoing barrage against our friends and allies."

"Darbus Toller is dead. His uncle, Reinhardt, is stuck in a cell in Angmar Prison on Maugrim. And another thing. Julilla's allies are spearheading this war with what is left of Darbus' leftovers on the sly, only to have them do her dirty work."

"Dude, I know that you bear a grudge against her for offing your wife and father-in-law, but you can't let this unquenchable thirst for vengeance hang over your head forever. You can put your actions to good use against that ice queen 'cause someone else will end up killing her for her crimes. Still, you have a family to look after and Lentulus' youngest is also one of the Almighty's prophets just like Kazuo Mitani. As for your motto, ' _Nemo me impune lacessit,_ ' it can't be used with vengeance, but justice, so I suggest that you tread carefully before it's too late for you."

"Totsuka…, no matter how many times one sways me from where I stand, I _will_ have my revenge against Julilla for killing my wife and father-in-law. She took them away from me and I will do the same to _her_ , you got that? What I saw that day was unforgivable and I swear that I will avenge them in this life or the next. They were ripped from me as if my heart was gutted out of my chest and left beating on its own. Sooner or later, Julilla will get what's coming to her and I won't let her get her way in-"

 _BOOM!_

Without warning, an explosion was heard in the distance as Minara and Totsuka went outside to see what was going on. What they saw was a splattered image of blood, guts, and bone strewn everywhere as the Garrison Corps arrived on the scene to assess the damage. It wasn't long until they noticed the tearing of fabric in the form of a familiar dreary dress that was commonly worn by the young girls that were created by Darbus Toller. There was a suicide bomber here as the Medical Corps were also called forth to tend to the injured after what happened earlier. By the time Minara rushed to assess the further damage, he heard his vidphone vibrating as he saw it deliver a text message in which it unnerved him very badly.

" _You should keep your mouth shut if you want to live another day, my darling Minara."_

"You bitch!" he screamed.

"Dude, you need to chill out for a moment before you end up blowing a gasket," said Totsuka cautiously. "She's baiting you and you're about to fall into her trap. She's just wanting you to get riled up because it turns her on. Anger is more like an aphrodesiac to her other than sex in which she enjoys seeing her victims suffer. You may have gotten away from her, but when she pulls her typical _Fatal Attraction_ crap, you're trapped in the middle of her fury against you, so I suggest that you be careful where you tread."

"Which one of you is Minara Mitani?" asked a soldier from the Garrison Corps.

"I am," he answered.

"You need to see this right away..."

Minara rushed forward as he saw something that was found in the bloody shrapnel. It was a detonator that was found on the floor as he noticed it to have white tape with red lipstick on it. He had a gut feeling that Julilla's underlings would do her dirty work just to send him a warning as his fight against her had gotten even worse. This was never his day as he couldn't let Julilla's words of danger get to him in this time of crisis, for this was the beginning of further disasters in the making.

"Someone sent that artificial doll here as a warning," he said.

"This is not as bad as the incident in the dirt roads on Alecrast, but this shit _isn't_ something that can be taken lightly," said Totsuka as he saw the carnage in front of him. "Julilla and her group have gone too far, but you're gonna have to watch your back."

"That detonator I found was Julilla's, but someone else did her dirty work on the sly. I can't let this happen again in which I won't let her get away with it. What I saw today was a warning of further attacks and Julilla's ambitions to destroy us won't come to fruition, not while I still live and breathe in this life or the next."

"Dude, you're gonna have to have bodyguards around you 'cause after you filled Lentulus' old job, every single big bad is out to get you. What we saw here today is a heinous crime that unfolded here, but we can't let this slide not one damn bit. So far, a suicide bomber came here and offed a lot of people, but that's _not_ the very end of it."

It wasn't long until a cleanup crew arrived to clean up and sanitize the area where the suicide bomber detonated as they were hard at work into picking up the mess. The harrassment from the Executive Division was something that couldn't be taken lightly as their vendetta against the Order of Letters was far from over, for there was something more sinister that went on at the seams. There was something worse than what was going on as everyone had to be on board, for the tide was now stacked against all of us in this ongoing war…

* * *

I was in the kitchen as I noticed Carly and Kanna in there making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. Both girls weren't too worried as I also made sure that they would be protected from harm in the latest petty skirmish that appeared in front of the train station stop not too long ago. Still, I couldn't let them wander around too much as I had to later bring them towards the underground shelter that was hidden here in this station stop. I was concerned for their safety and well-being as I had a gut feeling that Clegenny Marquand and his faction of soulless dolls at his disposal would come and kill them if they weren't carefull, for there would soon be blood in the air if we all weren't safe from the ongoing crossfire.

"I finally got my sandwich made," said Carly as she was eating at what she made.

"After this, the both of you should go towards the underground shelter with the other civilians," I said. "Outside of this place, there's an army that is similar to the one that attacked Lillium on Essos, but everyone was safe in the underground stronghold near the cavern by the beach. It's better if you went there for your own safety."

"We'll do that, but what about _you_?" asked Kanna worriedly.

"I'll be fine. All I worry about is that I have to make sure that the two of you are alive and safe from harm."

"Are there bad guys out there ready to take you away again?" asked Carly.

"There is one who is so scary that he kills with his large sword. He's dangerous, but I won't let him get to you, not while I still live and breathe."

"Then give them pain to those meanies! They shouldn't be hurting people and they ought to be running instead of going out of their way to take you away!" Carly accidentally turns on the radio as she gets down from the footstool she was standing on. "I won't let you get hurt because you're family and that's all that matters..."

"...There had been at least twenty-three killed and an additional twenty-two injured in today's suicide attack on the Order's main headquarters here on Drakonus," said a newscaster on the radio. "Officials are combing who brought one in the form of an artificial creation that was once part of the collection of the late Darbus Toller in which a detonator was found with red lipstick on it. In a twisted turn of events, the Garrison Corps had just obtained a recording from earlier in which the aggressor who brought in the suicide bomber, Julilla Paxton, has issued an ultimatum for one of the Order's new Elders, Minara Mitani, to either call off his upcoming wedding to Mizuwa Elkins or else more innocent people will suffer in the form of an army edging closely. And now-"

At that moment, I turned off the radio as I worried for both the safety and sanity of Minara in which I couldn't let him sink to new lows when it came to his grudge against Julilla. Still, I had a gut feeling that the response from the ice queen would strike eventually as I had no other choice but to escort Carly and Kanna to safety, for this wrath was far from over. By the time I saw the girls pick up their mess and finish up their sandwiches, I ushered them out of the kitchen as I led them towards a door that was linked to a basement. Opening it up, I noticed it to be an underground cavern of sorts as I noticed a stairway that led downward. With the girls following me, I took them towards another door that resembled a set of double doors to a hangar shed. When I walked towards them, I felt a powerful aura enveloping me as my raw power came into play by opening up the double doors in front of me. It wasn't long until I saw them open up as I ushered the girls inside to where we noticed something that resembled a typical bunker, for this was the only sanctuary that was there right now.

"This place is huge," yelled Carly as she ran towards a couch that was next to a lamp.

"This is like what my grandmother told me about," said Kanna as she was scoping out the details of the temporary sanctuary. "This place is one of the many bunkers that the Order of Letters used when the humans came here from Earth."

"I can tell by the architecture here," I said as I noticed the warding and familiar Aquarian Star etched on the walls. "We discovered something that is a godsend to us in which we will be safe here for now."

"There's even some of the old ancient relics that were picked up here from the Earth bunker." Kanna notices an old magazine known as _Voluptuous Asian Lovelies_ encased in a glass frame on the wall. "It seems that old skin mags got the relic treatment after all." She also notices an old vinyl album encased in glass as it had a cover of a blimp in black and white. "I know that album. It's the first one by Led Zeppelin that my grandmother collected when we ushered most of the human population from Earth and other neighboring planets in the Solar System. She said that she liked to hear the song, 'Dazed and Confused,' while playing it on an old record player at the time."

"If Dean saw that, he would break the glass and play it all over again."

" _Who_ would play it all over again?"

I turned around and saw Dean coming into the sanctuary as he was amazed by what was collected here due to its status as a bunker of the ages. The relics that were encased in glass were a treasure trove of sorts as he even noticed the Led Zeppelin album that was put on display. He also saw that there were more of what was collected from the ancient Earth bunker in the time of the Elder Days. He even noticed a spear that was broken as it was also encased in glass with a gold plaque that said the words, "The Lance of Michael (Broken)," etched onto it. He even noticed that a familiar relic was encased in glass as it was none other than the Colt with a plaque that had the words, "The Real Colt," etched onto it as well.

"Is this a joke?" he asked as he was staring at the weapon encased in glass.

"I hate to break it to you, but this is the real Colt," said Kanna.

"If this is the _real_ thing, then what does Totsuka have?"

"From what I heard from my grandmother, Totsuka's father crafted a copy that was in the likeness and shape of what the late Samuel Colt made in case the real one disappeared. As for what the legendary Totsujin crafted, it was made after Samuel Colt's death in order to honor his memory, but no matter how both the real Colt and its copy are crafted, they open the gates of Hell in which both guns shouldn't be in the hands of evil. It was also said that Crowley made off with this thing to take towards one of the yellow-eyed princes of Hell for safe keeping until it was stolen at the behest of the Old Guard."

"I bet that the ex-King of Hell doesn't know that the Colt in Totsuka's possession is the real thing yet, but it's a good thing that the weaponmaker keeps it on him at all times."

"He knows, Dean," I said. "Crowley may still be human, but his demonic foresight knows all about it longer before we were born. Still, we should also be on our guard the moment that the faction led by Clegenny Marquand approaches, so we should escort the civilians here for their own safety in mind."

It wasn't long until we noticed several of the civilians arriving as they were scared for their own safety in this time of crisis. With several rations of food and water on their person, everyone here was entering into the spacious bunker below as it was also the sanctuary that was needed for them to be safe in this time of war. Still, I was grateful that everyone was safe and accounted for as we noticed Kevin arriving in which he was concerned about the current situation outside. It was hell out in the distance as there was no end to the Second Galvanic Uprising so far.

"James and the others are standing guard outside," he said.

"That's not enough to protect the civilians," said Dean.

"Let's hope that Ryosuke has better options to call in the Drakonar Army before this popsicle stand goes haywire."

"For the record, there's been an attack on the Order's main headquarters on this planet not too long ago," I said. "A suicide bomber attacked people at the behest of Julilla herself."

"Are you serious?" asked Dean.

"I heard it on the radio not too long ago, but we can't let the incoming army faction led by Clegenny come here to this place or else we lose this battle. Still, Minara _still_ bears a grudge against the same ice queen who killed off Lentulus and Penelope, but he's also being harrassed by that cruel woman who would stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"You mean keeping the victims who got away as her personal sex toys? Seriously, you and Minara are _not_ made to be sex toys and you two are no strangers to seeing Julilla going to extremes just to tarnish your reputation in the crossfire. Both you and Minara had it rough and being in the crosshairs of the ice queen's amusement will get you two into more danger than what we anticipated. Hell, even Minara still wants to gut Julilla for what she did to Lentulus and Penelope, but his path of vengeance will end up crossing the line that he won't back out on. As for _you_ , little brother, I hope that you _don't_ consider the path of vengeance if one of us ends up dead at the hands of our enemies. I want you to mourn us and seek justice instead of going dark, are we good?"

I reluctantly agreed as I was most likely to be put into a much more dangerous dilemma than I much anticipated. Still, I couldn't let myself go dark as this wasn't the time to do so. I had to focus on what I had as the time to stop the Executive Division's ongoing battle towards us and our allies was about to get more uglier than normal, for I couldn't let myself fall victim to their machinations whatsoever…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was in a room that was similar to the ones from the old bunker in the Elder Days on Earth. After writing in my journal, I walked towards the bathroom as I noticed Dean all decked out with a grey robe in which I noticed that he took a shower earlier. Still, I was most likely to be going towards the bathroom to get my shower without any form of interruption at all as I entered in there and closed the door behind me while locking the door. Stripping off my clothes, was standing in front of the clawfoot tub as I stepped into it and placed the plug in it while filling it up with hot water and bath soak. It was a godsend to be in one of those since my years in the fort on Gehenna as I was ready to relax. With the tub filled up to the brim, I turned off the water as I was laying in the very comfort that I longed for as I also had a gut feeling that this wouldn't last for long.

During my bath, I was busy cleaning myself in it as I was also staring at the clock that was on the wall above the toilet. It was reaching up to nine as I rinsed myself off and was about ready to get out of the tub until I noticed the water turning into blood. What was going on? Why am I seeing this? The blood in the tub was murky as I was ready to reach for the plug until I felt something pull me under. I was under the bloody water as I was gasping for air until I heard a knock on the door the moment I felt reality returning to me when I sat up from the troubling hallucination I had. The water in the tub was clean with soap as I was grateful that it wasn't blood after what I endured not too long ago.

"Hey, Sammy!" I heard Dean's voice blare through the door as I heard him tug on the knob. "You shouldn't be locking the door in cases that you would end up drowning." I heard something jam between the door and the knob as I saw it open up the moment my brother came in dressed up in his nightclothes. "You should at least call for help when that crap hits the fan or else you would've been toast by now."

"Did you have to barge in here just now?!" I yelled as I began to cough up for air. "If you really had to go, I would've hurried up, drained out the water, put on a robe, and depart out of here by now!"

"You're lucky that I know how to pry in emergency cases, Sam, As for what's outside, it's about to get ugly right now. So far, James and his posse are watching this place like a hawk in which they are expecting those asshats in Barbie clothing to show up and kill us up top."

"I know what's out there, Dean..." I continue to cough up for air as I was feeling unnerved by the horrendous vision that I went through earlier. "There will be a bloodbath if we don't stand our ground."

"That's _not_ gonna happen. If you get pulled asunder, who's gonna pull you out? We all have a stake into keeping you safe, Sam. Hell, I'm here for a reason in which I'm making damn sure that you're protected, no matter how you bitch and moan about it."

"I had a feeling that you would say that..."

"Ryosuke's having a late night meeting, so I suggest that you get dressed and hear him out before hitting the hay."

I saw Dean leave as he closed the bathroom door behind him. With the water drained from the tub, I got out of it as I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. With the towel tossed in the hamper, I got into my nightclothes as I left the bathroom and onwards back to my room in which I was most likely to be tired from all the discussions that I heard earlier. Still, I had to answer one more call until I felt the floor turn into blood the moment I sank into it. I was losing it badly as I had a feeling that it was yet another hallucination bogging me down. I was worried to the core as I was trying hard to fight it until I found myself in a room all dressed in white. It was far different than I expected as I noticed it to be pure until I found someone laying there with meathooks attached to him with chains hanging from them.

Walking forward to the prisoner that was chained, I saw that it was a man who was emaciated from starvation as I got a closer look at what he truly was. Out of curiosity, I noticed that the man that was pinned by meathooks had a familiar face as it was none other than my past self as he was suffering greatly due to what he suffered from. He even had tears in his eyea as he was wanting to tell me something right away, but what, exactly? Just as I was about to free him, I felt my body being jolted by electricity as I was awakened and laying on a cot in an infirmary with my white kimono exposing my chest. I also noticed Kazuo being here as he was armed with a defibrillator in his hands. Sitting up, I was ready to go back to my room until I was stopped by an Orc dressed in Medical Corps garb in which he was determined to keep me in this infirmary until further notice.

"You shouldn't be up and about, Sam," he said to me. "It's been years since Sylvanus yanked you and Dean out of our home turf and onto Gehenna, but the _real_ problem is up top."

"Mason Farragut…," I said as I was feeling exhausted. "It's been a while..."

"My old man and part of the Zodraki Clan have been keeping watch in case that the Drakonar Army showed up. As for your own predicament, you should sit tight while we do the grunt work."

"Clegenny Marquand's out there and he will cleave _anyone_ who steps in his way… I have to get out there to help everyone or else-"

"You'll do no such thing, Sam," said Kazuo sternly. "Recently, there's been an attack above ground in which Dean's leading the push against our enemies."

"Are you sure about this? How long ago was that?"

"You were found on the floor passed out in which you were unconscious for four hours, Sam. You're lucky that Mason tracked you down and brought you to me in which you would've made it if we didn't step in. You should at least be thankful for it."

"Director Mitani," said a person over the intercom. "There are people who need medical attention immediately."

It wasn't long until I saw Kazuo and Mason leave the infirmary as I was left alone after what was going on so far. What I didn't say to them was that I had a hallucination earlier as I was also concerned about what was going on due to the battle outside from above. Getting out of the cot I was on, I walked out of the infirmary area as I went upstairs towards a door that led to the train station above. When I went outside, I saw our allies fighting off against the soulless dolls that were being led by Clegenny Marquand as I saw them advancing forward while fighting with our allies. I saw a faction of the Drakonar Army going up against some of the artificial forces that were scaling against the enemy with extreme force. It wasn't long until I saw that the allies were being overwhelmed by the might of the soulless dolls that were pushing faster than normal.

I had to do something as I wasn't about to let everyone suffer under the Executive Division's wake in which I couldn't sit by and let our allies fall. I was taking charge as I used my raw power to stave off the attacks from the enemy in which the invading force were flung in the air and further away from the station stop. I was at my fullest as I was in my ultimate form in which I showed the invaders who was boss in this ongoing war between the Order and the Executive Division. With the remaining force being scaled back, I saw them flee as I returned to my normal silver-haired form in which my knees buckled under the pressure that I was under. I was ready to get up as I spotted Dean approaching towards me in which he carted me back into the secret bunker sanctuary where we were staying at, for I was in dire need of medical attention after what I displayed earlier.

"Damn it, Sammy," he said. "Did you have to pull out the big guns just now?"

"The enemy forces were much stronger than what we anticipated to be," I said as I was feeling dizzy from my latest power surge. "I couldn't just let our allies fall and I won't let them die in the process."

"Well, Kazuo's been round the clock tending to the injured while Mason's busy doing his part with his old man and brother."

"There's no end to this, is there..."

 _CAW! CAW! CAW!_

I heard the sound of crows cawing as I saw a familiar white crow yelling loudly. The enemy forces may have been dwindling, but a second volley was the worst of our worries as this battle was just the beginning of an assault against us. Therefore, I was caught in the middle of this ongoing war as the Executive Division were out there and striking at our allies as I didn't want it to happen for a while, for they were evil to the core. Still, I had to do my part as the sighting of a white crow meant danger, for there was a second volley coming without warning…

 **To be continued...**


	18. A White Crow's Lament, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 18: A White Crow's Lament, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Minara was in a train on its way to the stop we were all in as he had a gut feeling that Julilla and her cronies from the Executive Division would be there to stop the allied forces in their tracks. Even though he had a stern warning from Styre yesterday, it wasn't enough to convince him to steer away from the path of vengeance that he was put upon as he vowed to live by the motto that he once carved on the beach near _Chateau de le Mer_ on Essos. He even had it penned in his journal as it was a reminder of seeking justice for the loss of his loved ones. He never forgot how he saw them die as he couldn't let their memory go in vain. By the time the train stopped at the station, he noticed the Medical Corps arriving on the scene as they were busy burying the dead and tending to the injured in the latest skirmish that occurred last night.

Stepping out of the train, he saw Dean outside as he returned with his body encased in diamond before reverting to normal. With the war still going, it was hell as we had lost and regained our allies in this mess that was conjured up by the Executive Division with illusions of grandeur at their fingertips. It was messy and ugly at the same time as there was also the second volley coming from the faction that nearly crippled us in the first place, for there was no end to their dangerous scare tactics anytime soon.

"Look who finally joined the party," said Dean as he was staring at Minara.

"I came to see Ryosuke," he said.

"It's about that suicide bombing that occurred when he was here at this popsicle stand, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't all, Dean. I got a call from Julilla in which she's still goading me on. She even wants to ruin my wedding with Mizuwa in which she'll stop at nothing to get what she demands."

"Looks like the ice queen's not gonna give you up without a fight just yet."

"If she comes towards me, I'll gut her to death. I won't let her ruin my life even further right now because of the fact that I will marry Mizuwa and rebuild it in the process. She's already ruined me once after I lost my beloved Penelope and Lentulus when she hung them in the gallows. What she did to me was more like a wound that became infected in which it will never heal. She took my beloved Penelope away from me, Dean. She took Lentulus away from me. Now, I'll do the same to _her_ in which she will never darken another doorway again when this war is over."

"And you think it will propel you to seeking justice for what you lost?"

"It's better than allowing a serpent in the garden slithering freely. I won't allow Julilla to live after what she did to me and taking Lentulus' life as an Elder is a serious offense and crime that can't be absolved nor washed away clean. She even took my beloved Penelope away from me without showing a hint of remorse of what she's done to me. Both my wife and father-in-law were very close to me and I had those ties, only to have that bitch snip them from me. She will pay for what she did to me and I will end her the moment I see her in person. She will know anguish in which she will suffer greatly, I swear on that."

It wasn't long until Kazuo was outside as Dean and Minara spotted him with a stern look on his face. In his days in the Medical Corps, Minara knew of his old superior's look very well as he was in the doghouse for his rhetoric against Julilla, who killed two of his loved ones. When he saw Kazuo walking closer towards him, he was struck in the jaw by his former superior's fist as he fell onto the snowy ground. The blow bruised his face as he got back up again, only to see that Kazuo was not too thrilled to see him talk in the form of vengeance after all that has happened.

"Idiot!" he yelled. "How dare you cling to the path of vengeance in this time of war?! You know very well that this form of behavior _doesn't_ solve anything, for it will make the one driven by that thirst for revenge suffer much worse! You can't let this form of vengeance cloud your position as Elder of this Order! If that ever happened, then you will go down a very dark path in which you will never be able to grasp the light ever again, are we good?! We may lose loved ones by our aggressors, but we can't let this form of dark behavior cloud one's judgment! And another thing, karma will bite you in the end if you plan out your murder objective to do away with Julilla Paxton, for the gods see all and will haul your soul towards Hell where Milverton's gambling dens rule below!"

Minara didn't say a word as he walked inside of the inn where we were staying at. As for his own personal vendetta against Julilla for killing two of his loved ones, he still swore to make her suffer as he was on the verge of going dark for his actions. Still, he never forgot the tragedy that he witnessed as he could never get the images of his wife and father-in-law out of his head. That awful memory was too much to bear as he wanted to make Julilla pay for her crimes, for she did him wrong the worst…

* * *

I was in a hospital room as I was incapacitated in a bed once again. The defense that I displayed to save our allies was a high point that made me extremely exhausted as I did nothing but stare at the ceiling. By the time I sat up, I saw the door to my room open up as I noticed Dean coming in here after slowing some of the enemy forces outside above. Still, I notied him to be a mess as he was in dire need of a bath after what he went up against, for the forces under Julilla and the Toller Family's second branch were a force to be feared in this ongoing war. The dirt and diamond residue all over him was a clear sign that I was ready to let him have it if he didn't get cleaned up, for he needed it badly after his latest skirmish.

"You look like crap, Sammy," I heard him say as he saw me in my bed.

"Well, at least you don't smell like a toilet," I said.

"I just used my latest arsenal by throwing diamond projectiles at those asshats above, but the fun's not over yet."

"I see what you mean, but I sense that Minara's here."

"Yeah, but he got clocked by Kazuo earlier. The guy's no stranger for being the Medic General of the Medical Corps, but he's also lost his siblings at the hands of the combo platter all over the galaxy."

"It's been almost two years since Ippei's death at the hands of Darbus Toller, but Jun died by saving the life of the one who had the plans of the Sol Project. If it were either one of us losing our siblings, we would end up bitter like our resident prophet out on the field."

"Well, it's _not_ happening, Sam. We have our reasons to be pulling together and we're not about to lose to the Executive Division yet. For the record, I'd rather be giving the enemy forces the heave-ho than be put under the bus."

"Still, I have a bad feeling that Ryosuke would give an emergency meeting here instead of Zetian, but with me being absent..." I begin to get up out of bed as I saw Dean's arm become diamond hard and ready to shoot projectiles at me. "Revert your arm, Dean..."

"You're not getting out of bed, you hear me? After going ultimate into saving our asses yesterday, I suggest that you get some more rest or else I'll use your ass as a dart board. I'm serious about this, Sammy, 'cause you need all the rest you can get after all that you've done for us. Still, we're all grateful that you even blew up General Wets-His-Pants and dismantling his plans for Project Apollo, but you can't just pull that heavy load on your own and that's what family's for."

I didn't say another word as I saw Dean shed the diamond exterior from his arm. With a mess of diamond shards on the floor, my older brother decided to get out the broom and dustpan to pick it up as he was ready to throw it away in the trash can next to the sink. Without a moment's hesitation, I got up from my bed as I crept slowly towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Even though I made it past Dean and his diamond-hard warning, I had a point in doing so as I began to do my business after being in bed for a while. By the time I finished relieving myself, I flushed the toilet as I later washed my hands. After I got out of the bathroom, I returned to my bed as I also noticed that Ryosuke was there in which the emergency meeting had been postponed and moved here in my hospital room. Therefore, I had to adhere to protocol as I was most likely to be briefed about the current situation that concerned the war that was unwanted in the first place.

"Looks like you're held up in bed again, Sam," said Ryosuke.

"It wasn't my fault this time," I said.

"For the record, I spoke with some of the wounded who attacked us yesterday, only to see you stop them from eradicating us in this popsicle stand."

"I couldn't let our allies die out there, so I had no other choice but to protect what we had left. I can't just sit there while our troops are being scrapped in this ongoing war like that."

"Well, if you think that the latest group of artificial grunts from Darbus Toller's leftovers are bad all over…," Ryosuke fishes out a piece of gold armor from his satchel as he shows it to me. "Then this is a hell of a lot worse." I was handed the piece of gold armor as I examined it directly. "There's a runic spell in Enochian in which it gives the leftovers from Darbus' spring collection a huge boost as if they were on steroids. Luckily, they weren't expecting you to pop up and blow them around a bit or else we would've lost this battle altogether."

I began to feel the pinch of exhaustion getting the better of me as I laid back down on the bed. Still, I was happy that everyone here was safe as I was also not allowed to get out of bed right now. With the usual antics of my misfortune weighing heavy on me, I had no choice but to abide by staying in the usual rectangular prison complete with bedclothes and pillows. I was no stranger to being bedridden, but yesterday's demonstration of my raw power was a pivotal point that was eager to protect the allied forces in this ongoing war so far.

"It's hell, but we have a tough fight on our hands," I said in a trembling voice.

"Are you alright, Sam?" asked Ryosuke.

"It's just a pinch of exhaustion..."

"A pinch of exhaustion, my ass," said Dean as he was suspicious of what was going on with me right now. "Something's wrong and I can sense it. You could also be tripping Hell's Bells by staring at Soulless Sam with a shotgun in his hands pointed at you by now."

"I told you, it's nothing, Dean… It's just that-"

"Stop. You could be suffering from a lot worse and not telling us is just as bad as putting it on the back burner. For the record, I know that you had a bad vision that you won't tell us about 'cause you're afraid of the repercussions it can bring out. Mason told me all about how you kept dreaming about dreading meathooks and chains at every corner in which you even woke up once in a cold sweat."

"Fine…, I'll tell you everything. This dream I had was far worse in which I noticed a man naked and imprisoned with the usual meathooks and chains in a white room. When I got a closer look at him, I noticed him to be none other than my past self, but he was nothing but emaciated from starvation when I saw him."

"I've heard of this pattern before," said Ryosuke. "It's when one refuses to focus on the self-love that was deprived for so long, only to see one's reflection in the usual prison draped in white. It's an old Elven fairy tale in which it was told by those not to abandon themselves while helping others in front of him or her. It's also a tale of caution in which even Ippei Mitani once told it to his grandchildren before he was killed. For the record, you should spend what you have on yourself just as much as the rest of us or else you will never be able to recover from your predicament, is that clear?"

I reluctantly agreed as I also had to watch what I do in the near future. As for the current situation that was stemming outside, the hell and damage out there was getting more monotonous than normal as I wanted to join in the fight against the Executive Division like the rest of our allies. I had a family and friends to protect. I also had so many people who stood by my side as they were the most precious and the most vulnerable in this dark time of war. For the record, I was caught in this ongoing battle that was about to get ugly as I also had to make an effort into helping everyone get through this tough time of uncertainty. Therefore, I couldn't abandon my calling, no matter what I did, for this was something that can't be ignored at all so far…

* * *

Later on in the evening, Carly was in the bathroom after she got her bath earlier as she was brushing her teeth in the sink. After having her meals like the other civilians here in this sanctuary bunker, she finished up as she left the bathroom and was about to get ready for bed. Just as she was about to join Kanna to be in the same room they shared, she saw a familiar nuisance appear as it was none other than Soulless Sam standing in front of her. She never saw him before, but this was very new to her as she was scared to death of him due to the gun he pulled on her. She was shaking as she wanted to run towards me in this time of terror, for she was frightened at what Soulless Sam was about to do next.

"Hello, Kitty…," he said in a cold and emotionless voice as he was ready to pull the trigger with the gun in his hand. "Where is your guardian at? I just want to shoot him in his bed after all..."

"Mr. Sam is resting!" yelled Carly. "He just used his raw power to stop some of those meanies from tearing this train stop apart!"

"I already know that he's resting because I'm a part of him. Now, if you don't mind, I suggest that you let me pass and I don't stop for stragglers, including innocent bystanders who get in my way."

"I won't let you hurt Mr. Sam, you big meanie!"

"And I'm here to give your guardian a stern warning!" Soulless Sam seizes Carly by the scruff of her nightclothes as he lifted her up for no reason. "Tell him that he needs to get his act together and join the Executive Division or else more innocent people will suffer just like those allies who were nearly killed by Clegenny Marquand's forces yesterday."

"Let go of her!"

Soulless Sam released Carly as he saw me standing in front of him in my weakened condition. I couldn't let him harm her as I couldn't let him do that. I was ready to put my foot down as I didn't want him to do his worst on the close family I had. Still, I was there to defend Carly as I saw her running behind me, for she was shaking with fear after what she saw earlier.

"It's alright, fusspot," I said. "Just go in the room with Kanna, alright?"

"She's not going anywhere, Sam," said Soulless Sam as he was pulling his gun on me. "On the other hand, neither are _you_ because the more you abandon yourself, the more stronger I become. Hell, I've gotten visible in front of Marshal Calvert and that little brat in which there's no way you can stop me from raining on your parade. Well, Sam, are you ready to say yes to becoming Julilla's mate or are you willing to put more innocent people at risk?"

"What a load of stink-on horse shit!"

It wasn't long until Totsuka appeared out of nowhere and used a spirit ward on Soulless Sam in which he disappeared for now. With a sigh of relief, I was thankful that the weaponmaker was there to save the day as he was aware of how my own personal id was slowly manifesting and becoming nearly whole. Still, I dreaded the ever-growing presence of Soulless Sam as I feared for the worst of it, for he would soon attack those I love the most.

"Dude, you should at least heed to Ryosuke's advice after what he said to you earlier," said Totsuka.

"I'm sorry about all of this," I said as I was maintaining my balance in my weakened state.

"You're lucky that I came here at the last minute while I boarded the same train as Minara, who still has an itchy trigger finger just to do away with the queen bitch of the Executive Division."

"Mister, are you a friend of Mr. Sam?" asked Carly.

"I came here not just to keep tabs on Minara, but I came here at the behest of Sybil Bonnefoy and she's pissed. She said that you keep abandoning yourself just to save everyone from certain death in which she sees a vision of your past self all looking like Kate Moss in her waif days."

"Carly, you need to go to bed, alright?" I said. "Besides, it's bedtime, fusspot."

Carly obeyed as I saw her go to her room for the night. As for my encounter with Totsuka, I was most likely to be hearing how Sybil Bonnefoy knew about my own predicament as I wasn't about to wriggle out of it anytime soon. Therefore, I had to face it as I had no other choice but to hear out the rest of the details before it all went off the rails.

"Are you certain that Sybil saw this?" I asked.

"She saw this 'cause the image of what your past self once stood for is chained up in a white room without any clothes on, only to see himself starving from things other than food. He's starving from the constant love and attention that keeps getting deprived from him. I know that you fear for the lives of others due to the constant dangers that we face, you must face this form of fear head-on in the spirit pool."

"But there's only one on Alecrast and it's in the Kurosawa Mountains that border the town of Mifune."

"There's one here and it's close to this popsicle stand you're staying at. It's also said that it was once a pool of healing one's ills in which it was also abused by old warlords on this planet. Sadly, it got sealed off by the Draaza in which no one else can touch it after multiple wars and such."

"I guess that I don't have time for it after all..."

"Actually, you do 'cause there's a secret path that's hidden in this sanctuary bunker in which I spotted the real Colt that Crowley pilfered. This place itself is a fortress like the castle on Alecrast, but this is also a place for preserved artefacts and weapons here."

I followed Totsuka into a vast room as it had many weapons that were once used in the time of the Elder Days. The place itself was an archive room in a class by itself as I noticed a familiar bone encased in crystal. With a plaque that said the words, "The Righteous Bone," etched onto it, I noticed it to be a powerful one as it also had a warning label on it as well. To my curiosity, I saw numerous weapons that were from the Old Guard as I saw an array of sorts stemming from a pair of brass knuckles with runes on them to an egg that was once used to trap Lucifer in the Elder Days. It's chance that I get to see the usual high-tech gadgets that the Old Guard used in which they were once proven useful… until they got confiscated and put in this little museum."

"Totsuka…, I hate to say this, but-"

"I know what you're gonna say, Sam. The Order's main headquarters on Alecrast got busted up and destroyed by the Executive Division. You're not the only one who wants to nail those asshats for doing thin, but all main headquarters of the Order maintained a balance of harmony until despair came along to damage it. All four departments maintained and kept the peace and regulated everything in which we all lived peacefully while stopping monsters and other criminals who harm the innocent. After the bust-up in the main base on Alecrast, there had been reports of an uptick of black ooze that was contained where Sgriccia was wiped off the map. When I got there to investigate, I noticed that the ooze was so dangerous that the remaining locals had to build a wall to prevent it from touching the ocean."

"And General Wetzel used me to destroy that town in his obsession to harness Project Apollo, only to be consumed by his own self-destruction. I destroyed that town and I might have a plan to restore what I wrought because of what General Wetzel did by using me for it."

"Just wait until the battle is over, alright? Besides, even Charlie is concerned about what's been going on since the fall of Sgriccia and New Hanover almost a year ago, but the rest of us are gonna have to wing it after all that has happened so far. Anyway, Ryosuke's still waiting for the second volley that the enemy forces are trying to pull, but-"

 _BOOM!_

A loud sound filled the bunker as it slightly shook it due to what was going on from up above. I was worried as I wanted to get out there to help until I was barred by Totsuka directly. He was afraid for my safety as he didn't want me to become a target for the Executive Division to abuse all over again, for they weren't about to stop until they got what they wanted.

"Dude, not now," he said.

"Dean's out there," I said worriedly. "James Farragut and all of our other allies are out there. I can't let them die because of my presence and I won't let them suffer from that awful wrath."

"Sam, the enemy's doing their best to goad you out there. Besides, Dean has better uses of what the imprint of raw power can actually do and that is to reverse the magic that is etched into the armor of the enemy forces that are coming to demolish this popsicle stand. He's got a lot of reasons to stand up to those asshats and you should also put your faith in him, are we good?"

I reluctantly agreed as I was also worried about Dean's safety. Still, I had to have faith in what everyone around me were capable of as there was war everywhere, for there would be no end to our battles just yet…

* * *

Dean was outside as he was seeing the second volley approaching. He was aware of what they wore as he wasn't afraid to take them down first. Still, he bore a grudge against the Executive Division for trying to destroy the galaxy as he was getting fed up with their ongoing scare tactics. When he was ready to report in, he saw a fireball approaching as it crashed towards the wall in front of the station stop by leaving a crater in the train tracks. Sprinting towards the site where the fireball did the damage, he saw Clegenny standing in front of him as he had his massive sword with him. He was standing firm as he was ready to cleave my brother in half with his large sword in his hands. He had a menacing gaze that scared those who got in his way, but Dean wasn't fooled as he was ready to stand his ground into protecting the civilians who were safe in the underground sanctuary below.

"Dean Winchester in the flesh," said Clegenny. "From what I heard, you were the captain of the Hunter Corps' seventh squad and have your own ship, the _Kurokage_."

"How do you know about me?" said Dean. "From what I heard, you caused a ruckus in Chugoku's captial of Chekiang on Alecrast and in the seaside town of Lillium on Essos. So far, your former leader, General Wets-His-Pants, bit the stardust when the _Sol-1_ went down in which his second-in-command, Julilla, is now calling the shots in his nefarious dog-and-pony show."

"The Executive Division is not just about claiming your little brother for his raw power. We stand for a much greater ideal to eradicate the Order of Letters and what it stands for."

"So, you and your war whore have a thing for snuffing out the Order of Letters and their allies in which they've kept the peace even after the resurrection of the Alpha monsters who died in the time of the Elder Days."

"For the record, the destruction of _Sol-1_ and failure of Project Apollo gained results in our favor by harvesting parts of Alecrast's core power for our own desires. Sooner or later, we will capture Sam Winchester once again and we'll use him for Project Ra to cause havoc on this planet, Drakonus."

"What the hell are you talking about? Spill it or I'll rip off that gas mask of yours!"

"Part of the Alecrian core energy is known for its black ooze that killed those who were lost in the wake of the previous destruction during the First Galvanic Uprising. The ooze itself also has a use to generate more artificial troops that were copied in the image that the late Darbus Toller brought out before his demise. His ideal vision to cleanse the entire Ashizoka System and repopulate with his obedient creations will be absolute, for it will be in our favor soon enough."

"Like hell, you and those petty asshats will!"

It wasn't long until Dean saw Clegenny swing his large sword at him as he dodged it quickly. With precise thinking, he became encased in his diamond-hard form as he used his projectiles to snap at the tubes that connected to Clegenny's gas mask in which he saw the latter beginning to gasp for air. Just as he was about to finish him off, he saw several enemy soldiers appear from the sky as they swooped down and carted Clegenny away before the rest of the battle was clear. Even though Dean stood his ground, he wasn't about to bow down to the Executive Division whatsoever as he noticed me emerging from outside again. This time, I was using my raw power to enact a bonechilling wind against the second volley that was attacking everywhere. It wasn't long until the bonechilling wind froze the nearly invincible enemy forces in which they shattered into pieces. I couldn't let the enemy go towards the civilians as I was holding my own to protect those who were caught in this dangerous war. By the time I returned to my normal, but silvery super-charged form, I fell to my knees as I felt the exhaustion of my raw power taking a toll on my, for I had to do so in order to protect those who were in need.

"Sam!" yelled Dean as he helped me up. "What the hell were you thinking?" We both feel the cold wind blowing as we were shivering from the cold. "C'mon, we gotta get the hell back in the underground bunker before we become popsicles, alright?"

I agreed as we both got back towards the secret underground bunker once again. Even though I saved the day, the looming image of the white crow perched on a lamp post was more than enough to unnerve anyone who dreaded of further dangers, for this wasn't the end of what we all endured so far…

* * *

Julilla was in her hideout on Claudius as she was indulging in a bath after causing harm to those who got in her way. The progress of subjugating her victims to her whim was a thorn to everyone's side as she finished up her bath and got out of the tub while draining the water from it. After she got dressed in a revealing nightgown and robe, she left the bathroom as she was going towards her room in which she was ready to call it a night. By the time she entered inside, she saw Ailnoth standing in her way as he had a cold smile on his face. Naked and standing, he was ready to put the ice queen in her place as he couldn't let her ruin her targets even further. For the record, the demon himself was pulling the strings as he wanted to keep it that way, for his use for Julilla proved to be useful after all until he was ready to deliver the bad news to her in a nutshell.

"You should stay away, demon," she said.

"Oh, I'm not here to just bear the brunt of bad news, Julilla," said Ailnoth. "I've come to see you welcome me even further."

"My useful attraction to men has garnered a reputation, but they all fall in front of me the moment I have my way with them."

"The lucky ones who got away from you are still wrapped around your finger, but you changed one of them to go dark at any time by simply… doing away with his wife and father-in-law even after he agreed to bed you."

"Lentulus Varus and his daughter have been thorns in my side the moment I caught my eye on Minara. I wanted him all to myself until I saw that wedding ring on his finger."

It wasn't long until Ailnoth lifted Julilla up with his telekinesis as he pinned her on the bed. With her revealing nightgown exposing her breasts, Ailnoth was ready to "teach her a lesson" as he was most likely to be using her own sexual wiles against her. Even though he was the main puppeteer in this ongoing war, he wasn't about to let his own puppets do their own thing as he wanted to keep it that way right now.

"Julilla, Julilla, Julilla," he said as he walked closer towards her while lifting up the rest of her nightgown. "You've put yourself in a tizzy the moment your soldiers ended up getting killed by a bonechilling wind."

"The weather isn't on our side right now, is it?"

"Sam Winchester is a force to be reckoned with, but your attraction towards him will come to an end the moment you continue to focus on the task at hand by eliminating those who stand in our way."

"What the hell are you going to do to me now, demon? Spank me?"

"No…, my darling Julilla…, I'm here to teach you a lesson that you will never forget."

It wasn't long until Ailnoth began to feel at Julilla's soft breasts as he began to feel aggressive to the core towards her. Still pinned, Julilla was struggling to get free as she felt Ailnoth's soft breath hot towards one of her nipples. She felt his mouth over it as she began to moan erotically at the forced touch that she endured for a while now. What she felt from him was that he was sucking something out of the breast he latched onto as she began to moan even louder the moment she felt his hand touch at the soft flesh between her legs. Still, she wanted him to leave as she was struggling to fight him, but was overpowered by a roaring lust that kept her wanting for more. With his member hardened, Ailnoth began to spread Julilla's legs wide open as he entered deep inside of her, despite the fact that the temple beneath had been infused with the essence of Claudian tree frogs during her time under the dangerous experiments she endured.

She felt Ailnoth's member thrusting hard and deep inside of her as she was overwhelmed by the insatiable lust that pinned her to the bed she laid on. The lust emanating from the Knight of Hell was more than enough to succumb to his sexual urges she felt his mouth touching at her other breast. She was in the throe of the moment as she felt him going for the climax that would seal her fate in this sexual conquest. By the time they tired out, Julilla felt Ailnoth's hot seed spewing into her as he was fully satisfied with conquering her tainted body, for he was immune of the toxins that were injected into her body.

"I am done for the night, ice queen, for I will always be doing this to you till the bitter end," said Ailnoth as he pulled out of Julilla. "I am not human, for I will always be a Knight of Hell just to breach your defenses."

"You think you have won, but I will entice and seduce the lucky ones who got away from my grasp," she answered. "Sam and Minara won't shake me off for long, for I always keep tabs on my victims."

Without warning, there was a knock on the door as Ailnoth disappeared without a trace, leaving Julilla alone for the time being. Putting on a robe, she went towards the door to her room as she opened it up, only to see a familiar member of her own ranking come here, for she was adamant into giving her the bad news that she didn't want to hear.

"The hour is late, Liesel," said Julilla. "What is your report?"

"Clegenny's remaining troops have fled the train stop near the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus, General," she said. "There's also the factor of Clegenny needing another set of tubes for him to breathe. It also turns out that Dean Winchester was the one responsible for causing the plight for our forlorn son of Menelaus."

"I've seen Dean in action during his efforts to scale back our forces in which his body changes into a diamond-hard form that even shoots projectiles at his enemies. You should be careful when you go against him in the future."

"Oh, I'll be careful, alright. All I'm gonna do to that pie-loving bastard is to cut his head off and allow Clegenny to shit down his neck. We will win this war and we'll do it with the guidance that was once brought to us by the late General Wetzel. We owe him that and we will avenge him."

"It's late, Liesel. Try again in the morning, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

It wasn't long until Liesel left as Julilla closed the door. Still, she was no stranger into being violated, but the presence of Ailnoth coming towards her to pin her down and take her was more than enough to bear as she didn't have time to reflect on such a bad omen like that. When she saw a white crow perched on the balcony ledged, it began to caw loudly as it brought a smile to her face, for she was biding her time to take an advantage of her situation so far…

* * *

I was in the bathroom as I was dragged in here even after I had a bath earlier. With Dean standing in front of me, he wasn't about to let me slide as he was concerned about my health. Even though I wasn't too thrilled to get a bath, all I wanted to do was to go to bed as the exhaustion I suffered from was making it difficult for me to even get in there in the first place. Therefore, I couldn't flee as I was at the mercy of my older brother, who had his bath earlier, for he wasn't about to let me wriggle out of it anytime soon.

"So, are you ready to get in the bath, Sam?" he said to me.

"I… don't need a bath right now…," I said as I shivered from the cold.

"You're getting one whether you like it or not, are we good? You used your raw power to send a bonechilling wind to wipe out most of the enemy forces who were causing damage to this place."

"And Clegenny Marquand?"

"I tore at some of the tubes that he is connected to in order to breathe. The guy's messed up, but he's no stranger to coming here for no reason." Dean notices me shivering even worse as I began to cough from the wintry aftershock from outside. "C'mon, let's get your gargantuan ass in the bath."

"I can do it myself, Dean… I'm-"

"-Not five anymore?" Dean removes the clothes I wore as I was stripped bare while he tossed them into the hamper. "You've been independent all because you were wanting to go by yourself all those years ago, but all of that was drilled into your brain in which you even forced yourself to get with the program under the cruelty of Sylvanus so he wouldn't harm me. So far, you did everything by yourself, but who will do it for you when you're running out of options?" I notice Dean turn on the hot water in the bathtub as he put in the plug where the drain was. "Let us do the legwork with you and _don't_ even _try_ to push it away, alright?"

I reluctantly agreed as I got into the bathtub while the water was running hot. When I noticed Dean get out a small scoop and a bag of epsom salt soak, he took some out of there as he dumped it into the hot water where I was relaxing in. It wasn't long until I saw him get out a cap full of bubble bath as he put it into the tub as well, for the suds were rising with the hot water that came along with it. By the time the water filled up to the brim, I saw him turn it off as he was concerned about my health and safety after saving everyone from the wrath of Clegenny Marquand and his forces earlier, for I couldn't let them suffer from the ongoing wrath of the Executive Division directly.

"Kazuo's gonna be pissed when he sees you all exhausted from using all that raw power you have in your noggin, Sammy," said Dean. "As for the freak windstorm that you conjured up, it lasted temporarily until the snow touched down."

"That's good to hear…," I said as I was feeling listless.

"Carly and Kanna are worried about you and they wouldn't stop pestering me about your recovery so far. Still, you need to take it easy or else you will end up dropping before you manage to get up on your feet. As for what's going on, there's no way in hell that-"

"Hey, are you almost done with your little 'bromance' powwow yet?"

I heard a familiar voice coming from the outside of the bathroom as I noticed it to be Sybil's of all people. She was getting impatient as I saw the door open up and noticed her barging into the bathroom to see me in the nude while taking a bath. The sight of me in bad shape was more than enough for the old woman to force me to bow out of the summit in Zetian as she had a bone to pick with me. Still, I was in the doghouse as I was also at the mercy of the psychic who came here to fetch me onto another trip to the spirit world, for there would be no end to what I was going through whatsoever.

"You've come a long way, Sybil," I said.

"You're damn right I came a long way, you overgrown Rapunzel wannabe!" she yelled. "Totsuka told me about how you keep having visions of your past self being naked, starved, imprisoned with the usual meathooks and chains, and trapped in a white room! Therefore, you still keep putting yourself off in which you continue to deny yourself all the self-love that was once taken away!"

"Is love for oneself more important than protecting those in need? I can't let the Executive Division cause widespread panic when it comes to them threatening those who were in the way."

"And what about the presence of Soulless Sam? He's gotten stronger and showing signs of being corporeal in which little Carly was scared to death of him. And what about your past self being trapped in that prison he's in? You can't deny yourself the love and attention forever or else your personal id wins and he'll even rain on your parade when it comes to causing trouble for you. And for the record, I'm waiting for you to go to the spirit pool that's been dormant in this recently broken down popsicle stand, are we good? There's a slim chance that your past self is in dire need of healing, but you continue to deny yourself of the self-love and care that will always be your great white whale that could never be caught. And another thing, if you're entering into the spirit world, you better come equipped with an understanding heart 'cause there's no room for judgment so far, you got that?"

I saw Sybil leave the bathroom as she closed the door behind her. With only Dean and me in the bathroom, I was left with a flurry of troubling waters ahead as I couldn't shake the fact that I had to face it in front of my past self, who is chained in his own misery. Still, I was left with no other choice but to abide by Sybil's rule as I also had to confront my worst fears in the form of a white room with meathooks and chains attached to it. Even though I was still relaxing in the tub, I wasn't out of the scrutiny clause yet as I noticed Dean glaring at me due to my neglecting of my own self-needs in favor of helping others, for this was a problem that I was stuck with so far.

"So, your past self's trapped in his own hell, isn't he?" he said to me.

"That's none of your concern," I said.

"It's my concern when it wants to be 'cause of the fact that you neglect yourself in favor of saving our asses time and time again. Hell, I even incapacitated Clegenny Marquand and he was the heavy-hitter who entered into Chekiang and caused widespread havoc over there before you hightailed it over to Essos for a while."

"Even though Sybil beckons me to face my past self in all his tortured glory, there's no way in hell that I can appreciate the self-love that keeps eluding me."

"Well, that white whale will be caught and you can say to yourself that you love yourself just as much as the rest of us and that's the truth. This isn't a joke, Sam. This is the fight for your own well-being in which you can't back out of, for we know how to protect those in need just as much as you do. I know that you want to protect us from the Executive Division's on-scale attacks, we can't let you remain docile and scared forever 'cause you have a lot more that you haven't tapped into just yet, are we good?"

I nodded sincerely as I had no other choice but to face the danger ahead in the spirit world. Even though I was worried to the extreme, I saw a white crow fly towards the bathroom window as it was perching there for an ominous reason, for there was further misery waiting for me in the near future…

 **To be continued...**


	19. Bedside Misery

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 19: Bedside Misery**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Kazuo was busy overseeing the influx of patients that were injured in the second volley two days ago as the damage to the station stop above was minor without any casualties among the civilians. With the locals coming from other towns to repair the station stop up above, everything was getting fixed in the harsh weather as it wasn't a problem for them due to the lingering spring weather approaching. Life was returning to normal as Kazuo was going towards the underground sanctuary bunker where most of the civilians were still remaining in hiding. Still, he was busy as he was also going towards the hospital room I was staying in. After getting rid of the second volley of Clegenny's forces, I was under the weather myself as I was pinned down with a cold. Even though I was taken care for, I noticed the usual steely scowl on Kazuo's face as he wasn't too happy with me for overexerting my raw power as usual in times of crisis, for he was ready to give me another stern lecture that I didn't want right now.

"Don't you have other patients to tend to other than me?" I said as I coughed.

"I didn't come here to give you another stern lecture, Sam," said Kazuo. "Therefore, you saved the lives of those who were in harm's way this time, but you can't just protect all of us forever. There are others who are taking up the cause and you can't shoulder the burden alone."

"I just hope that we all pull through and put the Executive Division in its place. They've destroyed our main headquarters on Alecrast, they used me to destroy the towns of Sgriccia and New Hanover, and caused misery to Minara by killing his wife and father-in-law."

"Our loved ones would end up being disappointed in us if we ever took the path of revenge without any restraints at all. Therefore-"

"Out of the way!"

Kazuo turned around as he saw a familiar nuisance walking into my hospital room. It was Jethro Braddock himself as he was dressed up in his military uniform once again. The very presence of him being here unnerved me as I wanted to throw something at him directly, for he was not about to let me go free just yet. Even the baseball bat that he had on his person gave me chills as I remembered all those constant beatings I took in order to protect my family, for I wasn't too fond of the squatter who got the proberbial "get out of jail free" card so far.

"You should be back in the Citadel of Silence on Cirith Ungol," said Kazuo. "Why the hell are you let out after a guilty verdict?"

"I got out for good behavior, Kazuo," said Jethro. "For the record, I busted up some of those scum who were under Clegenny's command until the wind blew in and chilled them to the bone."

"I was the one who used my raw power to do that or else those forces would've came forth and slaughtered the civilians who are hiding below in this bunker," I said. "If I hadn't did that, we would've never made it by now..."

"You nearly put the rest of us at risk, Sam. Luckily, you helped us, but according to a straggler from the volley who lived, more will be coming towards the Order's main headquarters here on Drakonus just like the one on Alecrast."

"You should've stayed in your prison, Captain. You are no longer a part in the Alecrian Army after having two assault charges on your record."

"Are you contradicting me again, Sam?" I see Jethro get out his baseball bat as he was aiming it directly towards me while I was in my hospital bed. "Are you being defiant towards me again like you were at your home? All I got was that you pinned my own mother down with that raw power of yours after she tried hard to convince you to focus on everyone other than yourself. She even told me how you talked down to her and said that she 'shouldn't use her bullying tactics on those who were telling her that you have a better chance to succeed God.'"

"I don't like using harm towards women, but your mother crossed the line by trying to lure a patient in convalescence onto the battlefield."

"I could beat you up so badly right now, Sam." I see Jethro getting ready to attack me as he used his baseball bat to touch me with. "You were made to protect all of us, so I suggest that you do your job or else-"

"That's enough, Jethro," said Kazuo as he stood in front of him. "I won't allow you to harass my patients while _I'm_ here, so I suggest that you leave, you got that?"

"Get the hell out of my way, Kazuo. I'm about ready to splatter your brains with this bat of mine, with or without barbed wire laced all over it, so I suggest that you move quietly before you get hurt."

"If you further harm me, they you'll be spending the rest of your days with a seeing-eye dog and some angels _aren't_ very lenient when it comes to those who threaten one of the Terran God's chosen."

At that moment, I saw Jethro leave the hospital room as Kazuo closed the door on his way out. Even though there was disdain towards the one who intimidated me for four months, I wanted him to leave entirely as his presence proved to be yet another thorn of misery for me. Still, I had to tread carefully as I had no other choice but to deal with the squatter who came here just to torment me for no apparent reason whatsoever. Even though I was bogged down with nothing more than a cold, I was also bogged down with the exhaustion that came with using the raw power that I had at my disposal. Even though I wasn't too thrilled to see Jethro free again, all I wanted was to get out of bed and take a quick train to Zetian before it was too late, for I literally _loathed_ him because of how intimidating he was.

"I hate that prick," I said as I shifted into fetal position in my hospital bed. "I just wish that someone would kill him off already."

"You shouldn't say something like that, Sam," said Kazuo cautiously. "Wishing death on someone _isn't_ a fitting way for a new god to behave."

"Well, he shouldn't be threatening the ill at this time of uncertainty. Do you know how many times I endured his threats with that bat of his? I've endured my fair share of beatings from that prick because I didn't want him to hurt my family."

"Sam," said Kanna as she opened up the door and entered into the room. "Thank goodness you're okay after you saved us two days ago."

"It's a relief that you're here instead of Jethro. Still, he's nothing but a bully with that baseball bat of his and he shouldn't be here."

"You're not the only one who's angry at him for coming here. Dean wanted to slug him, but he refrained from doing so after getting a stern lecture from Ryosuke earlier. As for Carly, she wanted to hurl a frying pan at him, but she had to sit in the corner for doing so."

"Kanna…, we all bear a grudge against Jethro, but he won't last long if he continues to bully those whoare deemed weaker than he is. Still…," I continue to cough as I grabbed a tissue and covered my mouth with it. "We can't just..." I wipe my mouth as I noticed blood on the tissue. "get angry or else we won't be able to function right."

"Are you feeling alright, Sam?"

I continued to cough up blood as I grabbed another tissue to wipe my mouth with it. Kanna had never seen me so ill too much before as she felt concerned for my health after all that has happened in this ongoing war. With the troubling illness and presence of Jethro being here with his baseball bat, the overall mess caused me to fall off the bed as I landed on the floor. By the time I got up, I crept back into my bed as I was a mess. Even Kazuo noticed me not doing too well as he got out his advanced medial kit. Getting out a needle with a syringe, complete with a moist alcohol towelette. With my sleeve rolled up I saw Kazuo tear open the alcohol towelette and rubbed it on my arm, I saw him prick the needle where it needed to go to as he was taking blood for analysis. With a bandage put on my arm and the full needle placed into a sterile container, I noticed Kazuo feel concerned about my well-being as I was mostly in the hotspot that kept me there in the first place, for I wasn't about to leave my bed anytime soon.

"You jumped the gun, but that doesn't mean that you're out of the woods yet, Sam" he said.

"I had a feeling that you would say that…," I said.

"Are you feeling okay, Sam?" asked Kanna.

"I'm fine, Kanna…"

"No, you're not. Carly even told me that you overexert yourself just to focus on all of us instead of yourself. I also heard that you once went without sleep for days just to keep Dirk alive one time."

"It's true, but I was worried about him at the time in which he ended up getting a cold during one of our hunting trips on Shiganshina where we stayed at in the Dabb Mountains. It's true that I didn't get sleep that day, but Dirk was ill at the time while we were in that cave."

It wasn't long until I had an i.v. drip inserted into me as I noticed Kazuo getting out a small vial with an eye dropper as he opened it up and put a few drops of a liquid that blended in with the saline solution that I was attached to. Just as I was about to say another word, I began to feel drowsy as I was beginning to fight off the upcoming sleep that came out of nowhere. I was trying to stay awake until whatever Kazuo put into my saline solution drip finally took hold as I fell asleep in my hospital bed.

"What did you do?" asked Kanna.

"I placed a drop of trevanar root liquid into his intravenous drip to help him sleep," answered Kazuo.

"Trevanar root?"

"It's a weed that's native to the region of the Wintry Plain on Shiganshina in which it's been known for its sedative properties, but only three drops can put someone down after a long binger of staying awake."

"But isn't the Wintry Plain on Shiganshina filled with snow?"

"The trevanar root can only be grown in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, but not much of it can be grown in other parts of the galaxy so far. Luckily, I obtained seed samples just to grow it for medicinal purposes. It's also a tonic that can detoxify the body in cases of drug and alcohol addiction, but the matter of demon blood addiction is another story."

Kanna stared at me in my hospital bed as I was sound asleep after all that I went through. Still, she wanted to know more about how I was more diligent to keep my family safe as she was eager to know more about how I endured so much. It was the most she wanted to know about as she was concerned about my well-being just as much as the rest of us so far…

* * *

 **One year ago on Shiganshina…**

I was up as I was dressed in my usual mountaineer attire while I was up and ready. I had my usual hunting gear and tools in my sled as I was on my way to the spot where many fish swam up and down the stream. Just as I was about to go out of the temporary slug roe home that we stayed in, I noticed Dirk dressed in his usual hunting clothes as he was ready to set out with me. Both of us were ready to hunt just to put food on the table as we were ready to set off to where we needed to get to.

"I can't wait to catch a fish here and I thought that there are none swimming in the mountains," he said. "For the record, I hope to catch a huge one to feed Reiko and the others here."

"You'll get the chance when we get up to the mountain stream where plenty of fish have stayed here since the dawn of time," I said.

"As long as they don't sprout wings, they're easy pickings."

"If you're going to go hunting with me, then you better keep up, is that clear?"

"I'm on it, but I won't stop until I catch a huge one."

It wasn't long until we both set out with plenty of supplies that we had in our sled. With the usual trail we walked on, we set out towards the pond where it met the stream in which the fish were already out in the water and ready to be caught. With our fishing poles and lures put together, we stopped at a fishing spot as we cast our rods into the water. Both of us were ready to bring in the autumn catch as I noticed my bobber on my fishing line begin to sink a little bit until I got a bite at the start of it. By the time I reeled it in, I saw it to be something else as it was none other than a gigas salmon that I fought tooth and nail to catch. Even Dirk was getting a bite of his own as he reeled it in without hesitation. By the time he caught it, his catch was none other than a large rainbow trout, but he wasn't discouraged about what he reeled in, for it was dinner for all of us to feed so far.

"I got a trout that's big enough to feed all of us," he said as he placed it into a large cooler that was attached to the sled. "I can't wait to see the look on Reiko's face when she sees what I caught for dinner."

"It's a good thing that you caught that fish," I said. "Also, whatever we catch, has to be prepped for further dinners in the next few days."

"Ever since we got here, we've been hunting and fishing, but there's always a catch here and there."

"We're not in the castle in Kanto Village anymore in which we were forced to flee by Darbus Toller, who will get it coming whether it's in this life or the next."

"I'm up for more fishing anyway!"

And so, we continued to fish until it became dusk. By the time we caught a few more fish, we were ready to go as we were on our way home. With the trail to home closer, we made it as we were here the moment we took our catch towards the meat locker in which we got on our protective gear and began to clean, gut, and de-scale it for further future dinners. With the whole catch fully prepared and ready to be frozen, we only left out the gigas salmon that I caught as it was good enough to make our main course meal for tonight's dinner. When we left the meat locker and removed our protective gear, we carted the gigas salmon into the kitchen in which we noticed Reiko and Carly entering in which they came back with some vegetables that were grown in one of the hydroponics labs near the basement level. We were all in for a feast as we were most likely to be having a meal for everyone in this family.

"That is one big fishie!" yelled Carly as she saw me lay the gigas salmon on the counter.

"We're having salmon, fusspot," I said.

"Sam's the one who caught it," said Dirk.

"And we'll be the ones who will cook it," said Reiko. "Besides, the vegetables that we find will be paired with the fish that's there anyway."

"That's one hell of a fish and we're gonna eat it."

"This gigas salmon may be fit to feed us, but whatever we don't eat tonight will be prepared for tomorrow's lunch."

"Let's _Iron Chef_ this bad boy!"

It wasn't long until I was ready to cook as I washed my hands thoroughly. With the fish cut into pieces and ready to be seasoned, I was ready to prepare it until Reiko intervened into putting some of the fish into a roasting pan as she added in a touch of Shigan lemon juice that she squeezed and put into a jar for future use. With the rest of the fish seasoned, it was ready to go as I was busy frying some of it in a pan with some bread crumbs and Pretz bits that were mashed up into crumbs along with some egg mixture. I was hard at work as I was busy with cooking the pieces that I had on hand in which I was hard at work into making sure that the fish didn't burn. The smell of fish being cooked both ways filled the air in the kitchen as we were hard at work cooking dinner for everyone, for it was a time that brought us together in our exile here on Shiganshina…

* * *

"Sammy! Wake up!"

I heard Reiko's voice the following morning as I woke up in the nursery where the twins were still asleep. When I saw her enter, she was worried as she was concerned about something, but _what_ , exactly? I wanted to know eventually as I got up from the rocking chair I slept in and was ready to answer what Reiko was worried about. Still, I had to answer as I was also beginnig to worry about what was going on so far, for there would be no end to it if I didn't assess the situation directly.

"Dirk's gone," said Reiko as she was shaking with fear. "He was up earlier, but he's been gone for two hours now."

"What?" I said as I was concerned with worry.

"He said that he wanted to go fishing again after you both help to catch what you brought home yesterday, but he hasn't came back yet."

"Don't worry, I'll find and bring him back."

"Oh, dear..." Reiko sees one of the twins waking up as he was staring at her. "Don't worry, my little darling, Daddy will find big brother for you, I swear of it."

It wasn't long until I left the nursery as I stripped off my nightclothes and put on my old Order of Letters outfit in which it was a piece of nostalgia that I kept with me. It wasn't long until I heard a gunshot and shriek as I was urgent into saving Dirk from danger. With my sword and gun equipped on my person, I set out as I followed the footprints that led towards the fishing spot from yesterday. It was a mess as I saw Dirk's fishing gear untouched in which I saw a knapsack that had a bit of food in it while taking it with me. To my shock, I noticed that Dirk wasn't there as I was starting to worry myself sick for some odd reason. I was his guardian. He was my ward. I couldn't let him fall victim to what goes beyond the forest that nestled in these mountains. All I did was to rely on instinct as I noticed a muddy scuffle in which I followed it into a grassy clearing in which I noticed Dirk unconscious and face down. Flipping him over, I noticed him to be deathly pale as he was starting to become ill for no reason, but my gut feeling sensed much worse. When I felt at his neck for a pulse, I knew that he was still alive as I saw him breathing and coughing up water in which I later noticed that he had a spare gun that was near him.

"Dirk!" I yelled worriedly. "Can you hear me?!"

"Sam…," he said to me as he was trying hard to sit up. "I got that bitch..."

"You took the spare gun, didn't you? What did you shoot at?"

"It was a ghostly fiend that looked like an old hag. She fed on me a little, but I shot her point blank… in the head while I was holding her back..." I see the patch of black mass near Dirk as I had a feeling that the terrors from the woods became more intense than normal. "It was a _shtriga_ that popped out of nowhere, but I shot her before she took my entire lifeforce..."

"Don't try to talk further." I gathered up the spare gun and placed it into my hip holster as I scooped up Dirk with his clothes soaked. "As soon as we get home, Reiko will end up making you some soup to warm you up after what you went through."

Without warning, I noticed a drop of rain falling as I carted Dirk to safety in which we stopped into a dry cave near the stream. With the autumn air getting colder, I was feeling the chill as I gently laid Dirk down onto the stone ground. It wasn't long until I noticed some withered wood nearby as I gathered it up and made it into a pile for a campfire. Digging into my hip holster, I got out a small vial of lighter fluid as I poured a bit of it onto the withered wood I found. With a lighter in my hand, I lit the campfire as it began to burn slowly but brightly. When I noticed Dirk shivering with cold, I removed my trenchcoat as I covered him up so he wouldn't get pneumonia. When I checked up on him, he was starting to get a fever as I was concerned about his health and safety, for I didn't want him to die right now.

"Sam…," said Dirk.

"Don't try to talk," I said as I fished out a vial with a green liquid in it. "You were reckless when you went off alone, but shooting a _shtriga_ takes the cake."

"At least I lived, didn't I?"

"Here, you better take this to bring the fever down." I hand the vial to Dirk as he drank it down. "It's not tasty, but it's a medicinal herb that can help you with what ails you."

"Aw, sick! This stuff tastes like NyQuil!" Dirk makes a sour face after he downed the small vial. "Dude, isn't there anything better than _this_ crap?!"

"It's better than seeing you die here. You're not the only one who had to take this stuff in which Carly had to take it when she ended up getting a cold like you did. Still, we all have to take awful medicine whether we like it or not, alright?"

Dirk didn't say another word as he began to rest up while I continued to tend to the campfire with a kindling stick. I was fully concerned about his health as I watched the rain pour from outside of the cave we stayed in. Still, I couldn't let him die as I had my responsibility to protect and look after him for the rest of his days. When I saw him fall asleep, I continued to watch over him as he was in dire need of help in this pouring rain so far…

* * *

The rain continued to pour for three more days as I was hard at work into making sure that Dirk was alive and safe. With the usual hunting for fish to sustain us, we were both dirty and most likely to get a bath as we were waiting for help to come for us. Still, I didn't fall asleep for those past few days as I was fighting off the urge to do so in which I didn't want Dirk to die from the illness he suffered from. I was concerned about his safety as it was far more important than mine. By the time I saw him wake up, he stared at the dark circles under my eyes as he knew that I wasn't getting enough sleep, but I didn't have the time to care for my own well-being right now.

"You're awake," I said.

"Seriously, you didn't get enough sleep?" said Dirk as he was suspicious about the lack of napping I put away. "If Reuben were to track you down, he'd give you a stern lecture about not getting enough shut-eye."

"I was busy taking care of you. I couldn't let you suffer after what you went through. You _did_ manage to kill a _shtriga_ , didn't you?"

"What about your lack of sleep, Sam?" I notice Dirk sitting up as I heard the unwavering concern in his voice. "What about your own health of did that go down the toilet already? You did so much for me, but you can't just put your own health and safety on the back burner. Too much of staying up can literally kill you if you're not careful, so I suggest that you get some sleep before you drop, alright?"

"I won't let you suffer, Dirk. As the patriarch of this family, I put the needs of others before my own. And another thing, I won't let you die here and when we get back home, the rain will stop pouring and we'll be safe at home." I felt my eyelids slowly drooping as I continued to fight off the sleep that was getting to me. "I can't put my family at risk and I'll make damn sure that you and the others are safe from harm."

"We found them!"

I noticed Badur entering into the cave as he saw me to be a wreck. The lack of sleep that I endured was a warning sign of danger as Badur had a gut feeling that I had done too much, for it was weighing heavily on me. When I stared at Dirk, I wasn't about to leave his side as I couldn't let him succumb to the fever he suffered from, for he was far more important than I was at this moment. Just as I was about to fight off more sleep, I noticed C'Torrha emerging as she was concerned about the dire state I was in, for she was no stranger to dealing with those who lacked sleep.

"You've been up for days, Sam," she told me. "It's about time that you went home and got some rest before you suffer worse."

"And what about Dirk? He's the one in need."

"Your well-being is just as important than your ward's, Sam," said Badur. "Still, you stayed the course into making sure that he was cared for during his fever, but your lack of sleep mustn't be a damper on your health."

"Dirk needs to be taken home and put on bedrest and that is all. He was suffering from a fever after I found him near the fishing pond, but I won't leave him, even if it means by not going with the sleep I deserve."

"I'm sorry to do this, Sam…," C'Torrha uses her sleeping spores on me as I was knocked out instantly. "But sleep matters to those who lack it, including you."

And so, Dirk was up as he noticed Badur carting me out of the cave with C'Torrha behind him. Still wearing my coat, he exited the cave as he noticed that it was morning with a clear sky instead of the pouring rain, for it was a sign of hope after all…

* * *

I was dreaming as I found myself in the cave in which Dirk was still sound asleep. Even though I stood by my side to protect him, I noticed that his entire body started to decay. The sight of him disintegrating like that made me feel guilty for my failure until I woke up in a tub in the bathhouse area of the slug roe home. Naked and cleaned, I was in the hot water as I even had a washcloth on my head in which I took off quickly. Even though I was fully awake, I was concerned about Dirk's safety and well-being until I noticed him naked in one of the wash basins cleaning himself up. I was thankful that he was safe, but I was steeped in failure for not doing enough, but I was in for a real snag so far.

"It's about time that you had your well-being checked," said Dirk as he rinsed off the soap from his body. "Reiko was worried about the both of us, but at least we're still alive."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"You were out for two hours, but at least we're home. Anyway, you do so much into caring for us, but it's about time that you let it slide and have us do the work for you."

"I let you down, Dirk. I should've stayed awake a little longer..."

"No, you didn't 'cause this isn't the first time that the lack of sleep is discussed before. When I talked to Badur, he told me how he saw the same plight in those _Supernatural_ books that grace every train station in which he read bit parts from _The Born-Again Identity_ to prove a point to what you nearly suffered from. You went without sleep for three days straight while we were waiting it out in that cave during the rainstorm, but you can't just put it off or else you won't function right."

"By the way, are you feeling better?"

"I felt better even more when you got a little bit more sleep on the trail home. Besides, you did a lot more for me 'cause I matter, but what about your own self-worth? You can't just let other naysayers pick you apart because of putting your self-needs first, but putting yourself last is the most dangerous thing that one can ever do. I know that you don't want to think about yourself, but you can't just put it off. Even though you care about me, Reiko, Carly, and the twins; you can't just put yourself on the bottom forever."

"I'm already at the bottom because of what Darbus did to my reputation after the Gale Canyon incident. Still, I can rise again, but for now, I can't do that due to the fact that I could end up putting everyone here at risk. I'll rise to the occasion, but for now, exile is what we're forced to endure."

"Then I'll endure it with you. We're all in this family, aren't we?"

It wasn't long until I saw Dirk get into another tub as he sat in it while relaxing from all the stress he went through. As for me, however, I continued to soak as I was also reflecting on how I was more important like the others, for I had a bigger purpose after all…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was up as I was still laying in my bed in the usual hospital room I was in. It had been very late as I was dreading the presence of Jethro coming here while threatening those who were under his feet. For a while, I thought I was safe from his wrath, but I wasn't. Some bizarre organization decided to let him off the hook as I had suspicions about his return to service. By the time I was about to fall back asleep again, I heard the door open as I was shaking in my blankets. I had a gut feeling that Jethro would enter as I had a feeling of terror. Yanking out the intravenous drip from my arm, I got up while covered in a blanket as I was ready to bolt out the window until I saw my worst nightmare entering inside. Jethro was adamant into "teaching me a lesson" as he had his baseball bat in his hand.

"So, you're being defiant to me again, Sam," he said as he was ready to strike.

"You have no right to be here in this room," I said.

"I have every right to be here because I'm also your superior! As for my release from the Citadel of Silence, I was called in by members of the Old Guard who had ties with my ancestor. As for the summit in Zetian, it's on heavy guard because I'm the only one who can protect the Council of Elders from what's coming in retaliation of Clegenny's defeat."

"You may have the gall to beg for your help from the Old Guard, but something else busted you out because the Old Guard blended well with the Order of Letters that we all know today."

"You should know that _I_ was the one who got Jethro out of the Citadel of Silence," said Miriam as she appeared out of nowhere. "Yet, you refuse to acknowledge him as your protector because of the fact that Julilla is still at large and in a breeding mood."

I wasn't too thrilled at see Miriam here as she was the most stern of all the angels that I've seen. Still, she defended my offender who helped keep me prisoner for the four months of house arrest I had endured as she wasn't about to let me off the hook yet. It was further hell for me as I was ready to press the call button until I was stopped briefly.

"If you're wanting to press the call button to dispatch Kazuo, then you're in further hot water, Sam," said Miriam. "For the record, you _will_ respect Jethro's reason to protect you because he is chosen to do so."

"I never asked for that prick's protection and I never will!" I yelled as I began to cough. "He's caused misery for me ever since he and the other three squatters gave me, my family, and my servants a living hell for four months! Why can't _you_ see that or are you just another one of those 'basket of dicks' who do nothing but smiting first?!"

"Technically, I see that and I don't really care. As for your safety, it is vital that Jethro protects you in this time of crisis."

"'Time of crisis?' He couldn't protect an innocent bystander without lashing out with his baseball bat."

"I'm the only one who knows of how Julilla works, Sam," said Jethro defensively. "Do you think that you and Minara were the only ones who got away? I was also yet another one of that ice queen's constant targets until my mother intervened. Did you know what Mother did if she ever saw Julilla trying to seduce me? She would throw acid at her pretty little face of hers if she tried to seduce me like she did to my father, God rest his soul."

"You have two assault charges for attacking me with that horrendous baseball bat of yours and yet you still have an intention to 'teach me a lesson' with it. But for the record, I'm putting my foot down and ready to rub your nose in your own piss! I've endured your constant beatings the moment I stepped in just to make sure that you didn't sully Reiko's honor or attack the children and servants in my home!" I got up from my bed as I used my raw power to subdue Jethro with the same technique that was used on his mother. "And another thing, I won't be your whipping boy for the rest of my trip to Zetian or any other place that 'requires your assistance.'" I used my telekinesis to take away the baseball ball out of Jethro's hand and turned it against him. "You think that you can browbeat and torture me with that poor excuse of a bat of yours?! No, I've gotten fed up with the constant reminders of your lectures on how you would snitch to that battle-axe of a mother of yours! And therefore…, I'm not the bullied one who is meant to crawl in a corner anymore, you hear me?!"

I was ready to let Jethro have it until Miriam intervened and sabotaged my rant against my aggressor in one fell swoop. She was ready to blind me as I saw the angelic aura surrounding her in which she was ready to smite me in my hospital room. She was fierce into keeping me docile as she wasn't about to let me get out of control. She was ready to let me have it until she was stopped by an unknown force that incapacitated her briefly. I noticed the force that intervened as I saw it to be none other than a familiar face entering as she was dressed up as a naughty candy striper. It was Visenya as she wasn't about to let Miriam do further harm towards me, for she wasn't about to let either her or Jethro cause me more misery than I could take.

"Didn't your superiors tell you to lay off the new god, Miriam?" she said. "Once again, you think that you're high and mighty into allowing Sam to be under more torture, but not now!"

"Visenya…," she said as she was struggling to get up. "We know you as a traitor of Lilith in which Milverton and his cronies signed a death warrant to kill you. You were also involved into bringing Sam home to Alecrast when Darbus Toller made his mark on the galaxy almost two years ago."

"Say what you want about me, but if you attempt to make Sam have a seeing-eye dog for the rest of his days, then you'll be the one walking Fido around, you got that? Yeah, I've been away, but when I got word that the a renegade demon took the _Sol-1_ and piloted it away from Alecrast before blowing up, I also got word from the spirits above in which the Executive Division has made its mark and still recruiting those who are against both the Order and what's left of the Old Guard."

"Have it your way, but there will soon be consequences on _both_ sides. Sam may be on the cusp of being a god, but his behavior towards his sworn protector… is _unforgivable!_ Jethro Braddock knows more about how Julilla operates just to get what she wants more than anyone. He even witnessed how that bitch seduced his father in which he ended up dead for being lured. Still, in the end, no matter how many times you try to leave him out, he will never be swayed by honeyed talk or misery. Just take those words to heart, Sam! You know that you can't go without protection and Jethro did his duty into making sure that you were safe!"

It wasn't long until Visenya fished out a piece of paper with an angel-banishing sigil drawn on it. Touching it, she used it to make Miriam disappear as she was getting tired of hearing her fawn over my aggressor. With Jethro cowering in the corner, he fled as he forgot to take his baseball bat with him. Even though I was relieved that my aggressor was gone, I couldn't shake the words that Miriam told me as I also had to watch my back, for Julilla was watching my every move I made.

"Good riddance for now," said Visenya.

"You did good, but I have no other choice but to allow that bat-wielding prick to protect me," I said.

"Jethro Braddock is known for his aggressiveness towards annoying bystanders and some of his own subordinates before he got busted, tried, and sentenced to the Citadel of Silence until Miriam intervened at the last minute."

"Then you can go and snap his neck if you don't mind."

"Hey, I may have the gall to do so, but most planetary armies would hunt me down with a massive bounty on my head. Besides, you don't have the balls to kill him 'cause he's more afraid of you than you are of him. You have a kind heart that still remains strong, no matter how many times that rage filters in, so don't let that anger get the better of you."

"I'll try not to be because I can't let the likes of Jethro bring me down. I nearly sunk to a new low in which I was about to let him have it by beating him with his own baseball bat. For the months of house arrest I was under, I was constantly struck by that prick in which he threatened to harm my family and servants. I couldn't let him sully their honor and dignity as people, but I took the heat for Jethro's wrath."

"You endured so much, Sam… Anyway, you can't just bear the pain alone. I also hopped onto the _Kurokage_ just to stop Darbus Toller from destroying the galaxy and repopulating it with his obedient dolls. Still, I don't blame you for unloading on that mama's boy, but your actions will end up costing your titles and status in the Order. And another thing, don't let yourself get a little angry too much or else those around you will suffer from the mistakes you make." Visenya walks towards the door as she was on her way out. "Therefore, you need to stay strong or else you will fall victim forever to your oppressors. In the long run, you can't just cart this oversized bandbox alone 'cause we're all on board to protect you, are we good?"

I saw Visenya leave as she closed the door behind her. With the extra quiet returned to me once again, I was happy to take in that sigh of relief as I returned to my bed. Just as I was about to lay down, I saw the window open as I noticed a paper plane flying until I caught it. Unraveling it, I found the paper plane to be a note as I read it carefully. It was in Enochian as it was a word of warning not to abandon the help that was put in front of me, for I noticed a black circle at the end of it. And does anyone know about a black circle? It was a symbol of warning to those who behaved obnoxiously as I was reminded not to get out of control at Jethro and his priggish nature. For the record, I loathed him as he was nothing more than a bully who relied on his baseball bat to attack those who rubbed him the wrong way. It was the worse reminder that was given to me as I had no other choice but to adhere to the prick who continues to badger me with the usual isolating and scare tactics. It was my defeat to stand against him until I noticed Kazuo arriving. The look on his face said it all as he wasn't too thrilled with having Jethro here, for he also had a bone to pick with whoever got Jethro out of his prison in the first place.

"You're too little, too late, Kazuo," I said.

"I know who got Jethro out and it was Miriam due to what Visenya told me earlier," he said.

"I know all about it, but I have no choice but to allow that prick to be my protector or else I'll face consequences on both sides."

"No, you won't; Jethro may have the gall to protect you, but he'll always be a loose cannon that will end up being back in jail soon. I also have my reasons to stand up to that prick because if he attacked me, he would have his eyes melted out of his skull by now. Miriam also knows about crossing the line, but her actions to have you under the watch of Jethro Braddock would make anyone nauseous. As for your grievance against him, you can't let it get the better of you or else you will flat, are we good? We can't afford to squabble too much because of the fact that Visenya has brought in some more intel." I see Kazuo fish out a pouch as he got out a familiar SIM-Tron chip from it. "It's a godsend that there are more SIM-Tron chips for us to review, but they can be seen once we get to Zetian."

"That's good enough to hear..."

I was ready to toughen it out as I had to endure what was put in front of me. Still, I was once reminded of how suffering made one closer to God, but I had a long way to go as I also had to go up against the Executive Division till the bitter end…

 **To be continued...**


	20. Ambush in Zetian

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 20: Ambush in Zetian**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Braddock was up late as she wasn't too thrilled with the situation so far. Staying at an inn in the Kingdom by the River on Alecrast, she was ready to file a report for tomorrow as she was not too happy with my decision to make my own choices. Her previous attempts to sway me in my mental state failed as she was in her room at the inn drinking heavily. The strain on her career was a burden to her as she was desperate to erase the humiliation she suffered from the moment she tried to force me on the battlefield. She was eager to try again as she wanted me to do more than just acquire the self-love that I had neglected to bring forward so far.

"Who the hell does he think he is by trying to defy me?!" she yelled as she took a swig of what was left of her whiskey on ice. "Sam thinks he can pussyfoot his way out of my trap, but he's wrong! Back in the Elder Days, my family lived by the strict code of the Old Guard and that academy that was once destroyed by our own Ketch machines! I lived by the Old Guard and I will die by it! There will be no exceptions this time!"

Braddock grabbed the recently refilled bottle of whiskey as she poured some in the glass that had the fading ice in it. Her way of coping was a far-flung danger as she was ready to take a swig of her drink before going back home to the Alecrian Capital. By the time she took that swig of whiskey, she felt a burning sensation in her throat as she felt her entire larynx corroding before she fell to the floor lifeless and empty. By the time the door was opened, the innkeeper burst in as he saw Braddock's body being corroded by something as he was fearing the worst. The innkeeper himself was a reborn fallen member of the Old Guard as he was no stranger to seeing people die, for he had to go and alert the Domina and her consort immediately. When he left the room, he spotted Shigeru standing in front of him as he was concerned about what was going on so far, for this was the worst in a string of dangers lurking below in this time of war.

"My Lord," he said as he was startled by Shigeru's presence. "It's getting late, but isn't the Domina in charge?"

"She is, but rules are rules when it comes to her tending to the new princess," he said.

"There's a problem with that'un who kept drinkin'"

"I've heard about Meredith having constant bouts of violence and alcoholism if she didn't get her way, but-"

"She's dead, My Lord."

Shigeru went towards the room where Braddock was staying in as he spotted her lifeless body being more corroded than ever due to what she ingested earlier. The sight of such a gruesome end to a battle-axe like her was a cause of concern as Shigeru spotted a small vial of acid near the trashcan. With a pair of tongs, Shigeru picked it up as he saw a familiar dragon insignia on it due to what that organization presented, for they were out for blood in the alliance with the Executive Division to the extreme.

"Son-of-a-bitch…," he said as he gathered up a small plastic bag to put the empty vial in it. "Mick, you should've had better surveillance before you assume that nothing was wrong."

"That wasn't there before…," he said as he was shaking. "What the hell is going on?"

"The Black Dragon Guild sent an assassin here to do away with Braddock and she fell for it without noticing, but the hired thug was careless by tossing the vial in the trash than disposing it by other means."

"I've heard about those buggers ever since I was reborn, but they stick to their targets like the Old Guard stick to those who didn't follow commands. I got done in by Mr. Ketch of all people before I was reborn in the Middle Ground, but I don't age a single day, but seeing the Black Dragon Guild come and go is far worse."

"According to Futaba, those asshats once frequented here when her cousins were still ruling the roost, but now they've shacked up with the Executive Division and the Tollers due to their ongoing war against the Order and the Alecrian Army."

"Then the missus should know about this just as much as the rest of us. I've been through hell and back and I've seen what the Black Dragon Guild does for a living."

"Ginryu's gonna have a field day with this… For the record, we all should know who hired the hit, for we can't let our guards down, are we good? Our enemies are after the new god, Mick, and they won't stop until they squeeze him dry of the raw power that he has."

Mick saw Shigeru leave as he noticed members of the Cross Corps arriving. He never expected them to show up as they were at the behest of the Order of Letters due to what was going on so far. It wasn't long until Futaba showed up as she was also concerned, but alert in this time of war, for she had a future to think about right now.

"Mick Davies," she said. "I need you to come with us, please?"

"But I have an inn to run, Your Ladyship," he said.

"Ginryu's been working his ass off like the rest of us, but you're also a target for the Black Dragon Guild after you kept seeing them coming and going. They'll be coming after you, Mick, for they don't deal with witnesses or survivors too much."

It wasn't long until Mick was escorted out of the inn as the members of the Cross Corps stormed into the room where Meredith Braddock was found dead earlier. The sight of her corroded body was yet another calling card for the Black Dragon Guild as there was no end to what was yet to come right now...

* * *

I was up and alert as I was going towards the train that was going towards Zetian as planned. After enduring the constant misery that Jethro brought with him since his reprieve from jail, I boarded my ride towards Zetian as I was happy to get away from him, but not without Carly and Kanna in tow. Both girls were with me as they were looking at the sights that stemmed from various mountains to a bustling metropolis that was environmentally sound due to the vast selection of solar panels and wind turbines scattered everywhere. It was a breeze for me to be riding the train to Zetian as I noticed Carly and Kanna stare at a parade that was getting set up.

"Mr. Sam, look!" yelled Carly. "There's a parade there!"

"They haven't started to march in the streets yet, fusspot," I said.

"According to what the conductor said, the Festival of Lions just started today," said Kanna. "They even have the food booths there stemming from ramen to fried turkey legs."

"After my meeting with the other Elders, I'll join the two of you for the parade, alright?"

"I wanna see the parade!" yelled Carly.

"Not without protection, you're not," said Kevin as he was standing in front of the compartment we were in. "Dean told me how that prick got a 'get out of jail free card' just to make your life a living hell, but at least I'm better than he is."

Of all the protectors that I tried to get away from, I could never get past Kevin as he was on board at the behest of Dean's orders. Still, I was used to his presence as he was much better than Jethro of all people, whom I despised the most.

"I can't shake anyone, can I?" I said.

"If you did that, then Dean would surely kick your ass," said Kevin.

"Are the rest of our entourage on board, perchance?"

"The only one on board here is Minara, but Dean had to return to Claudius to scale back some of the enemy forces. And did you see how his body reacted with the imprint of raw power that you embedded into him? He looked like the Guyver all encased in diamond form while throwing projectiles that can penetrate the usual armor in some of our enemies."

"Is Dean a superhero like those Power Rangers?" asked Carly.

"No, but he's lucky to be saved by Sam… just like _me_."

Kevin remembered how I used my raw power to save him after being blinded by Esau during the Gale Canyon incident. With the eyes that he had now, he was fully functioning, but he now saw through anything in his targets who would want to abuse what I had. He wasn't ready to throw in the towel as he also bore a grudge against Jethro for just being there to cause more misery than I ever had in a long time. Still, I had to deal with what the Executive Division was throwing at us as they weren't about to stop until they got what they wanted and that was a taste of the raw power that I had…

* * *

Jethro was tied up as he was facing Dean and Minara in Ryosuke's temporary office. They weren't too thrilled to see him out and about after hearing of him being released by Miriam not too long ago, but they weren't ready to let him off the hook. His intrusion was the worst thing that happened as he was about to be thrown back into his own jail again. The looks that Dean and Minara gave were far worse than any beating that I took as they were ready to let him have it one way or the other.

"This is both a travesty and an outrage!" he yelled as he was struggling to get free from the chair he was tied up in. "You have no right to tie up someone who knows more about how Julilla works and you've crossed the line already! Sooner or later, you'll be wanting my help whether you like it or not!"

"Do you know what's a travesty? Trying to attack the Medic General of the Medical Corps and my own little brother!" yelled Dean as he was staring at Jethro directly. "Ever since that house arrest that you put Sam and his family under, you did nothing more but to isolate him from them, along with the townsfolk in Kanto Village!"

"All I've done was to protect Sam from Julilla and her cronies and this is the thanks I get?! I've done this all for the greater good in which the Executive Division kept silent until the silver target started moving again!"

"And what about what you did for the greater good?" said Minara. "What about the further mental strain that you and those squatters put on Sam? You have two assault charges on your record and gunning for a third while found guilty and sentenced to the Citadel of Silence on Cirith Ungol. You may have had help getting out of there, but your angelic friend should've kept your ass back in that hellhole you got chucked into."

"And what about your obsession with doing away with the ice queen who killed your wife and father-in-law, Minara? You still bear a grudge against her in which you will gut her to death for her crimes. And what about that Cetra bride-to-be? She may be the last of the Elkins Clan, but she has a dirty secret of her own when General Wetzel up and raped her, only to seek help of terminating what he wrought in her womb. I know that your mother was a Nephilim and her relatives would smite those who kill God's children and-"

At that moment and without restraint, Minara walked up towards Jethro and kicked the chair that he was in the moment it fell onto the floor. Anger flooded him as he was ready to attack the tied-up latter another time in which he kicked the chair again. The sight of the latter being knocked unconscious by being knocked down riled him up as he was not about to let that prick sully Mizuwa's honor even worse. He was really letting Jethro have it until he was restrained by Dean in which he didn't want any more violence here at this time.

"That's enough, Minara," he said as he set the chair back up again. "He's already our whiny little bitch, but you just can't kill him right now."

"He may talk about how I bear a grudge against Julilla, but throwing Mizuwa under the bus by talking about how she was raped by General Wetzel sullies her honor badly," he answered. "I've looked into her medical records when she was brought in at _Chateau de le Mer_ on Essos in which there was no hope for the seed that she carried. The unborn was already dead in which the autopsy results pointed out that part of its developing organs were missing. I know how the termination of a pregnancy happens in cases of low income, rape, incest, fetal abnormality, and health of the mother, but this is private and none of our business. As for the woman's plight to terminate what she has, that is _her_ choice, not God's and not our own! Before I succeeded Lentulus' position as Elder, I was part of the Medical Corps and I swear to protect Mizuwa's privacy when we wed."

"That's harsh, but the Colony 11 incident had the worst, according to Kazuo. As for what Jethro's spouting off, he's bitten off more than he could chew, but putting our dirty laundry out in the open is harsh. As for what we deal with, we should be calm instead of acting out, are we good? I want Jethro to have his ass hauled back towards the Citadel of Silence as much as anyone else does, but we can't fall off the deep end right now. Our focus is on putting a dent in the Executive Division and their cronies or else we all fall in the end."

"I don't mean to overreact, but having Jethro had no right to sully Mizuwa's honor like that, Dean. If your family members, both in marriage _and_ blood, suffered a blow to their honor in such damaged states, would you be ready to defend them in the end?"

"I have my reasons to defend everyone here 'cause we're all family. Still, as for the prick with his whacking stick, he's going back to Cirith Ungol where he belongs and no one will ever bust him out."

Without warning, Dean and Minara heard the snapping of fingers as they noticed Jethro disappearing without a trace. They had a gut feeling that either Gabriel or Abiasaph would be meddling into sending the prick back to his prison as they noticed a third party in the form of a familiar face that was there to oversee things.

"It's about time that the mama's boy had it coming sooner or later," he said as he was staring at Dean and Minara. "By the time I get back home to Alecrast, there's gonna be a proper rebuilding of the two towns that got snuffed."

"You've come a long way, Shigeru," said Dean. "For the record, there's been so much crap hitting the fan that it's not funny."

"There's been word that the second volley that Clegenny led here in this secret bunker is on its way to Zetian just now and if Ryosuke finds out, there's gonna be trouble."

"Well, Jethro's back in his prison, but his mommy ain't gonna be there to harass Sam while we're here to scale the ice queen's forces away from him."

"I hate to break it to you, but Meredith Braddock was found dead last night and she was staying at an inn where Futaba and I are living at." Dean was stunned to hear Shigeru's words as he had a gut feeling that there would be no end to this ongoing war anytime soon. "From what I gathered, she was there to drown her sorrows after her failed attempt to force Sam out on the battlefield in such a fractured mental state, but when the innkeeper found her, she was dead in her chair in which the outcome wasn't pretty. The coroner found traces of acid in her drink after she downed it in which most of her throat became dissolved. As for the eyewitness who saw what happened, he's in protective custody by the Cross Corps in which he's seen the activity of how a certain group of assassins work when I found a vial of acid in the trashcan."

"Are you sure of this?" asked Minara.

"Like hell, I am; but our angelic gramps saw it in which he feared the reckoning of Julilla's supporters and those that we've fought, such as the Toller Family and the Black Dragon Guild. As for the gentleman innkeeper, he's no stranger into seeing what the Executive Division's new player does in which they dispose of witnesses and survivors after their target is eliminated."

"So, Julilla hired Triad and _Yakuza_ thugs to do her dirty her dirty work..." Minara clenches his fist as he was itching to strangle his offender for her crimes. "Personally, I want that whore to rot for her crimes, Shigeru. She killed Penelope and Lentulus for no reason and I will get my revenge soon enough."

"I know what happened 'cause taking a life of an Elder is a serious offense in which I saw it the hard way when Darbus killed Gramps two years ago. I may not be there all over the place constantly, but mine and Futaba's domain is already filled up to the brim of refugees from the towns that were destroyed. Still, we have our job to do, so don't mess it up; are we good? This isn't 'it's just a flesh wound' crap 'cause the Executive Division are not only going after Sam, but the hidden set of planets that are in the center of the Ashizoka System. They won't stop until they have their goal realized till the bitter end, but we all must pull our weight and help the Destiny of Worlds become a reality."

At that moment, Shigeru left without a trace as Dean and Minara were ready to report towards Zetian as soon as possible. As for the further danger lurking, everyone had to watch their backs as our enemies weren't about to back down without a fight just yet, for this was the beginning of our further worries…

* * *

I was in the assembly hall of Zetian's main hotel as I was with some of the Elders who showed up at this emergency meeting. The news about the Executive Division staking claims for power and lust was intensifying due to the war's extent. Still, I heard the conversation clearly as I took notes on what some of the delegates from the Order had to say. After spending two hours listening to the complaints from some of the Elders who weren't too happy with what the late General Wetzel started up last year, I stared at the clock as it inched towards three in the afternoon. When the bell rang, everyone was dismissed as I was the last one to leave. Even though I left Carly and Kanna with Kevin earlier to watch the parade, I was ready to leave this city until I heard an explosion in the distance. It came from the route where the parade was as I saw smoke coming from where the explosion was set in. The fate of Kevin and the girls was starting to scare as I left the assembly hall of the hotel and sprinted outside.

I was fearing the worst as I felt my heart pounding in the worst form of panic imaginable. By the time I got to the explosion site, I was searching for Kevin and the girls as I spotted them alive and unharmed. I was thankful that they weren't hurt, but I spotted the local authorities sifting through what happened during the parade. There was terror in the air as I had to usher Kevin and the girls out of harm's way, for we were most likely to be expecting more danger. It wasn't long until I noticed a bevy of tanks approaching as they mainly came from the Drakonar Army in which they were awaiting what was yet to come so far.

"Thank the gods that we made it out of there before the parade was over," said Kevin.

"There was an explosion out there, Mr. Sam," said Carly as she was scared.

"I'm just grateful that you and the others are still alive, fusspot," I said.

"There was a man in armor who blew himself up in front of the lion float," said Kanna.

"It's a miracle that you're all safe, but you need to get towards the underground bunkers below in this city."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, but you and Carly should stick with Kevin until I return, alright?"

I ran further towards the parade sight as I saw the culprit that was reduced to nothing but armor, blood, and bone. It was another suicide bomber in the form of Darbus Toller's leftovers as this wasn't the first time that it happened. When I noticed the authorities coming to clean up the mess, I noticed several more of Darbus' artificial creations coming as they were killing those who were caught in their way. The sight of it was gut-wrenching as I later noticed a row of artificial girls approaching as they were standing in front of a tavern that had customers dealing with their daily lives. I had to stop them before they detonated that place as I saw them coming towards me due to my presence in front of them in hindsight. Just as they were about to let out a scream, I noticed Castiel appear out of nowhere as he got me out of the way before they blew themselves up. Luckily, I was teleported towards the harbor as I noticed Castiel become concerned about the dire situation, for this war was getting more dangerous than much anticipated.

"You were lucky to be out of the way, Sam," he said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Those girls in drab dresses were about to blow up that tavern," I said.

"The Executive Division has sent their forces here to eradicate us and that includes the civilians here in this city. I won't let you fall victim like those who were suffering at the hands of Julilla Paxton and her allies, nor will I let you submit to danger."

"Behind you!"

I saw Clegenny emerging as he had his large sword in his hand. The man in the gas mask was ready to kill Castiel as I got him out of the way while fleeing. We were no match for that menacing fiend with his large sword as we were running for our lives. I was the primary target as there was no end to those who would want to abuse what I had. When Castiel and I left towards an alleyway, we spotted several of the artificial soldiers attacking in the streets as they were in the moment of destroying innocents that were caught in the middle. It was nothing more than a bloodbath in the streets as I saw the fleeing survivors running for their lives in this dangerous slaughter. It was also gut-wrenching for me as I noticed a small boy who was younger than Carly wailing at his mother's dead body before a member of the Cross Corps scooped him up. Even Castiel was saddened by what he saw as he also had a gut feeling that more danger would topple Zetian in less than a day. Returning to the harbor, we both became concerned about the danger of what the Executive Division brought with them, for there was blood everywhere in the streets.

"There's never been such widespread slaughter like this before in a while," he said.

"Death shows no prejudice," I said somberly.

"Julilla has gone too far this time by allowing Clegenny and his forces to cause mayhem in the streets."

"Minara will soon catch up to her and gut her to death for her crimes."

"And Minara will pay the price for doing so. Elves who have an unquenchable thirst for hatred and vengeance will never be allowed into the Grey Havens when they pass from this world, for they will end up in Hell for their actions."

"We can't stay here, Cass." I see Clegenny approaching as he drew out his large sword. "We need to inform the other members of the alliance that we're not safe."

And so, we were ready to leave the harbor, but we were surrounded by the enemy forces in gold armor. We noticed that they had the same Enochian writing on them as they were ready to attack us directly. With Castiel unsheathing his own sword, he sliced at one of the artificial soldiers as he saw it fall to the ground with his head rolling. I was eager to defend myself, but I didn't come with any weapons until I decided to use my raw power to blow most of them into the harbor. Just as I was about to round up Castiel and leave, I was stopped by Clegenny as he leaped in front of us, for he wasn't about to let us leave right now.

"Sam Winchester, you will surrender to my leader, Julilla, at once," he said.

"You know that I won't go towards her after the crimes that she committed," I said.

"Julilla wants you in her custody…, dead _or_ alive"

"She's got the hots for me, but I will always resist her till the bitter end!"

"Then you leave me the option of killing you where you stand."

I was ready to meet my end as Clegenny was ready to use his sword on me. Just as he was about to do so, I was pushed out of the way as Castiel took the brunt of what was dealt towards him the moment he felt his left leg being hacked off. I saw him bleeding from where Clegenny slashed his leg off as I ran towards his aid the moment I removed my overrobe and covered where the wound bled. When I saw Clegenny getting to attack again, he was ready to have some fun as he used his sword to slice off Castiel's right arm while it held his sword. I was concerned about my comrade in arms as I used my raw power to drive the menacing monster out towards the ocean as I had a feeling that there was no end to the madness in this ongoing war.

At that moment, I began to use my raw power in full force as I was powerful to clear the enemy forces away from Zetian the moment I saw their bodies being tossed into the ocean. I couldn't let them turn this city into a bloodbath like the one during the Army of Cain incident as enough was enough already. I had to stand my ground as I couldn't let anyone else get hurt or killed, for they were the most precious in which I wanted to do more to look after them in this upcoming golden age. By the time I saw the rest of the enemy forces scaling back, I was relieved that the battle was over for now as there would be another day to stop the Executive Division from enacting the rest of the Sol Project from other places, for they were hell-bent into enslaving the entire Ashizoka System altogether.

"Sam!"

I heard a familiar voice yelling in the distance as I noticed Taraniel standing in front of me and Castiel. The sight of the fallen angel without his right arm and left leg was horrible as he saw me cover the other wound with the sash that I had around me. This was hell. This was constant misery as there was no end to the war all over, for it was troubling to the extreme.

"You look like crap, brother," said Taraniel. "Luckily, Sam put the fear of our Father into Clegenny by making him sleep with the sharks, but the bastard always bounces back every time he leads a platoon of Julilla's forces."

"Are there any medical staff near us?" I asked.

"The Medical Corps are coming and..." Taraniel spots several members approaching as they were coming to our aid. "They're already here."

"Sam Winchester," said Mason as he was the first to show up. "Looks like your friend needs the usual Edward Elric treatment."

"Are there any prosthetic limbs at your disposal?" I asked.

"There's a right arm and left leg in our van. It's good timing that we'll patch your friend up before he ends up being like Captain Hook and Long John Silver combined."

It wasn't long until Mason and the other members of the Medical Corps grabbed Castiel and placed him in a stretcher. When I followed them, I entered into the van as I saw the prosthetic limbs that were needed to save Castiel from further humiliation. With a hint of foretelling, I had an idea to enhance the limbs to stick to my angelic friend as I grabbed a pair of scissors and eyed at the long silver hair on my head. Even though I had it wadded into a bun on the bottom, I unraveled it as trimmed what was down to my feet in which I began to cut the hair into two medium strands to enhance the prosthetic limbs that were on the table. With an incantation combined of angelic, Elven, and Draaza words, I was hard at work into making the prosthetic limbs useful as they were ready to go. By the time Mason was ready to get them, he saw them glowing as the raw power that they had began to glow, for they were ready to fit Castiel just to move about again.

"Dude, what did you do?" he asked.

"Is Castiel prepared to go?" I asked.

"We cauterized the wounds where his limbs were, but the limbs you enhanced will be tricky."

"They're the only thing that can save him right now. I can't bear to see him struggle with a pair of stumps like that."

"We'll see that he walks again… Also, before I got here, Dad said that you would trim your hair just to enhance the limbs, 'cause it's better that way..."

And so, I saw Mason grab at the prosthetic limbs as I saw him and his staff get to work. As for the outcome, I was most likely to be seeing grave consequences until I felt my hair grow back to floor-length once again. This wasn't the first time that it happened as I was connected to a much grander scale, for being a god wasn't that bad after all…

* * *

Castiel woke up in a hospital room as he was staring at the television screen. Sitting up, he began to stare at the new prosthetic arm that had infused onto his body as it began to glow with the raw power that was infused into it. He began to bend it as he felt being alive again, for he also noticed his sword propped up in its scabbard next to the chair by his bed. When he was about to get up, he saw the door open as I entered with a tray of food in my hands. The meal of some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a glass of milk were familiar to Castiel as he decided to eat anyway, for he didn't care if the food was a pack of molecules or not.

"The food rations were given to the civilians, but the peanut butter and jelly are sustainable," I said as I set the tray down on the table above Castiel's hospital bed. "You're lucky that I intervened to use my raw power to infuse the limbs that you wear now or else you would've been broken with only a pair of stumps. By the way, how do you feel about your new arm and leg?"

"The raw power that was infused with my angelic abilities made it stronger, but the prosthetics are part of me now," he said. "As for the PB and J, I'm used to it by now. Still, I'm no stranger to it, but it will suffice with the jam mixed with either creamy or crunchy."

"Still, I used part of my hair to infuse the prosthetic limbs you have in which I enhanced them with three forms of incantations: one angelic, one Elven, and one Draaza. If I hadn't done that, you would've never made it by now."

"It's good that I can walk again, but there could be side effects after limb replacement on humanoids. As for angels, it's different, but I can get used to it."

"You're one of our closest allies, Cass. Therefore, you should thank Mason for bringing in your sword and scabbard that were recovered in the harbor. As for what Clegenny did, I want him to pay just as much as the rest of us, but nothing is worth losing you. I can't let you suffer right now in which you are also a part of not only the Order, but our family as well. I can't afford to lose what I have right now, for I will always fight to protect those in need."

I proved my point clearly as I left Castiel's hospital room and ventured out into the hall. When I went towards the elevator, I saw it open up as I stepped into it. When I took it down, I was on my way towards the lobby as I was wanting to oversee the rest of what went on here in Zetian. By the time the elevator reached the main floor, I stepped out of it as I was ready to meet up with some of the other members of the Order until I spotted Taraniel standing in front of me, for he was concerned about the ongoing war like the rest of us combined.

"It's been a while, Sam," he said to me. "The war's gotten worse and Julilla's forces have taken over the Drakonar region of Tovar by enslaving its people, but their chieftain bought the usual 'make his place great again' hook, line, and sinker. What the allied forces said that there's a factory hidden beneath the chieftain's palace in the capital of Menark. It's a win-win situation that can help us destroy it in which everyone can cripple Julilla's forces on the sly."

"Everyone's on board, but I'm sitting on the sidelines right now. You can thank that infernal battle-axe and her crew for keeping me locked up like a caged bird for four months."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Meredith Braddock was found dead while staying at an inn in the Kingdom by the River on Alecrast. The local coroner found traces of oil of vitriol in her system in which it's another killing method concocted up by the Black Dragon Guild."

"Does Shigeru know?"

"He knows, but the innkeeper who managed that inn is in protective custody by the Cross Corps. According to the record books, the innkeeper goes by the name of Mick Davies in which he isn't allowed to leave until the assassin who killed Braddock is either caught or killed. As for our other problem, the war is getting more perilous than before in which Julilla has her ways and means to subjugate this entire galaxy for her own lust and greed. As for whoever's been banking on this ongoing war, it's none other than Ailnoth on the sly in which he's still in hiding from Cain, who wants to tear him a new one."

"I see..."

I was ready to leave towards the hotel I was staying at until I was stopped by Kazuo and some of the members of the Medical Corps that stood in my way. For the record, I wasn't in the mood to deal with the latter and his cronies in front of me as I was desperate to go and reunite with Carly and Kanna before the rest of the ambush started up. When I got past them, I was out of the hospital as I was happy to dodge Kazuo the moment I went towards the crosswalk where the hotel was. I was happy to be free until a sense of warning stopped me in my tracks.

"You can't go back to the hotel yet, Sam," said Kazuo as he was standing behing me before I tried to press the button on the traffic sign light. "Just because you're fine doesn't mean that you're in the clear yet."

"What about the people who took the full brunt of that attack from the Executive Division?" I said as I was adamant into crossing the street. "They need help from the Medical Corps now more than ever after what happened."

"What about _you_ in particular or did your well-being just go down the toilet recently?"

"I'm fine, Kazuo. You can't keep me cooped up as if I'm some sort of lab rat or guinea pig to experiment on."

"Your health matters, so I suggest that you march back to the hospital or else I'll file a report to Ryosuke and he doesn't like it when other members of the Order disobey a directive coming from the Medical Corps."

"I'm on the verge of becoming a new god and this is what you say to me by keeping me cooped up like a caged bird?"

"This isn't a request, Sam, and if you don't like it, then I'm about to file a report to the Review Board, are we good?"

I reluctantly obeyed as I followed Kazuo back towards the hospital just to be probed and prodded on once again. I hated being confined in hospital rooms too much as I wanted to go back and reunite with Kevin and the girls until I spotted them sitting in the lobby. They were glad that I was safe as they were most likely to be returning to the hotel soon enough.

"It's high time that you came back, Sam," said Kevin.

"Shouldn't you three be staying at our hotel?" I said.

"According to Mason, the hotel's all booked up with civilians who were injured in the suicide attack earlier. As for the ambush here in Zetian, the Drakonar Government's pissed off at the Executive Division for pulling that stunt to cause terror in the streets."

"It was terrible, Mr. Sam," said Carly as she was still shaking.

"I know, fusspot," I said. "Still, we have no other choice but to look for different lodgings before going home to Alecrast."

"Actually, Sam, I overheard talk about a castle in Anzu Village we can stay at," said Kanna. "It's empty, but I hope that we go there just to get away from the carnage outside."

"Then we'll see who lives there first before we do anything."

"Actually, Kazuo gave us a key," said Kevin as he fished it out of his pocket and gave it to me on the spot. "Ryosuke said that the place belongs to you in which you're entitled to live there as much as you wish with plenty of company there."

"'Plenty of Company?'"

I saw a group of members of the Garrison Corps arriving as they were ready to escort me and my party towards Anzu Village as planned. By the time I was ready to go forth, I turned around as I noticed Castiel coming out of the elevator with his sword while holding a pair of crutches. Even though he was adjusting with the prosthetics that were enhanced on him, he had to have work on how to bend them gently as he had plenty of work to do. Even though I was under a strict watch from those who were there to protect me, I was still not out of the woods yet as the looming danger of the Executive Division still raged on, for they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted and that was none other than me personally…

* * *

Ryosuke was in his hotel room as he was looking at the massive files that were stacked on the bed. The latest suicide bombing in Zetian on Drakonus was the last straw as the time to act was intensifying as we speak. By the time Ryosuke was finished into looking at the files that were sent to him, he saw the door open as he spotted Taraniel entering, for he was just as concerned as the rest of us in this ongoing war.

"State your business, Taraniel," he said.

"Cass is gonna pull through with the prosthetics after what Clegenny did to him," he answered.

"That's good enough to hear, but with Sam snipping his hair to add a hint of raw power to those spare limbs are a godsend. Still, with Sam doing what he's done, there will be consequences that result in the wrath of Yashamaru, who once warned him of trimming that long mane of his."

"If Sam didn't do that, Castiel would've spent the rest of his life with a pair of stumps just now. I'm thankful that my own brother was saved, but there's gonna be hell on the horizon when Yashamaru shows up and he once warned Sam about cutting his silver hair due to its connection with the universe and such."

"Let's hope that Yashamaru has a hint of leniency when it comes to saving a revered ally, despite his faults and flaws. As for this ongoing war, the suicide bombing here in Zetian is more than just a wake-up call. It's a much graver inquiry than what we thought to be. The Executive Division and their allies aren't just after Sam to abuse his raw power, but to subjugate the rest of us to their own desires for lust and greed. With _Sol-1_ destroyed and Project Apollo scrapped, there's the lingering threat of Project Ra in which we can't let Sam become a tool for its destructive force."

"And the aftermath would be devastating if we don't stop it..."

Ryosuke walked towards the window as he saw the plume of black smoke billowing in the air. The evidence of the suicide bombing was a message of danger as there was no end to the Executive Division's unquenchable lust for power anytime soon, for this was yet another reminder of their nasty tactics in the air…

 **To be continued...**


	21. A Tangled Silver Hair

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 21: A Tangled Silver Hair**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

I was overseeing the efforts of the local officials and the Medical Corps as they were tending to the wounded after the suicide bombing that occurred here in Zetian three days ago. Still, I noticed that the fighting from our forces drove out what was left of the volley that Clegenny Marquand brought with him as they were nothing but lifeless bodies with their heads severed. Even though the Executive Division's forces were scaled back, that didn't mean that wouldn't make a comeback as I dreaded their presence more than anything. By the time I left towards the train station, I was welcomed by Carly and Kanna as they were ready to go, for they were coming with me to Anzu Village to look at the castle near there.

"So, are you two ready to go?" I asked.

"I wonder what Anzu Village looks like…," said Carly.

"They say that it's similar to Kanto Village on Alecrast and Tenzo Village on Westeros, but from what I heard, some of the dirt roads had a black ooze problem."

"I hope that the castle is safe, Mr. Sam."

"You worry too much," said Kanna. "From what I saw in the travel guide, Anzu Village is the home of a famous dumpling stand, which is similar to the ramen stand back in Kanto Village."

"Then we'll savor it when we get there," I said.

I was ready to go on the train with the girls in tow as I stepped into it. By the time we all stepped inside when the train rolled away, I noticed Castiel sitting in one of the seats as he had his crutches with him. Even when the girls were going into one of the passenger compartments, I was eager to check up on my angelic friend as he was adjusting with the prosthetics that were glowing. With his new limbs functioning properly, he was getting used to them after he lost his old ones at the hands of Clegenny Marquand three days ago. Still, he had a long way to go, but he wasn't out of the picture yet, for he was concerned about the backlash coming from Yashamaru, who was fully concerned about what was going on so far.

"You decided to come along after all," I said.

"I came along because of what will come next," answered Castiel. "I can't let you take the full brunt of further lashing since your house arrest after the _Sol-1_ exploded, but I won't let you carry the burden alone right now."

"You fear Yashamaru's wrath on me, don't you?"

"This isn't the first time that Yashamaru lashed out at you for snipping some of your hair, but we all know that you're connected with the universe than what we know."

"What he _doesn't_ know is that I have become a new god in my own right just now due to the status that Chuck had given me before he vanished forever."

"I already _know_ about how you ignored my warning about cutting your hair, Sam."

I heard the familiar voice of Yashamaru as he was standing in front of us. Still, he wasn't too happy with me as he noticed my hair back to its normal length to my feet. He even noticed Castiel's new arm on him as it was glowing with the raw power that was infused with the prosthetics that were issued to him. I sensed both disappointment in Yashamaru as he was ready to let me have it after what went on under his nose.

"I told you once not to cut your hair, but you did anyway," he said to me in a stern tone.

"I saved Castiel from being a double amputee and this is the thanks I get?" I said as I was starting to defend my angelic friend on the spot. "Clegenny Marquand came there to Zetian and chopped off his right arm and left leg, but it was a godsend that the Medical Corps had some spare prosthetics to add onto."

"And you cut part of your hair to add into an incantation just to make the prosthetics sturdier by fusing them onto him. I told you once that chaos would ensue if you cut off a part of that hair of yours, but there's been reports about how black ooze kept bubbling up in the dirt roads of Anzu Village. You should answer to what you've done, Sam! Therefore, the locals that live in the towns near those roads are happy that they closed up, but if you ever try to cut off your hair just to help those in need, then-"

I was ready to attack Yashamaru on the spot as I used my long hair to tangle him up against the wall of the train. With some of it near his neck, I was ready to give him a taste of his own medicine as I was not about to be swayed by his stern rhetoric right now.

"Damn it, release me!" I heard him say as he was struggling for air.

"You think that you can sway me of not helping those in need, but my hair _always_ has a tendency to grow back!" I yelled. "If I hadn't infused part of that silver hair on my head to save Castiel, he would've been trapped in a wheelchair for the rest of his days! For the record, I remained patient for the long haul of the trip, but even my own patience has limits!"

"You may be a new god, but even gods need to have restraint or else they end up behaving badly."

"Let him go, Sam," said Castiel cautiously. "This isn't like you to strangle Yashamaru like that, for there will be consequences for your actions if you don't comply."

I released Yashamaru as he was gasping for air in which I decided to let him off for the time being on this train ride. Still, my actions were proven to be dangerous as I felt guilt leaking out for lashing out at the one ally who was much sterner than Reuben. For the record, I should've never lashed out like that as I didn't say another word on that train ride. Luckily, Carly and Kanna were asleep in their seats as I was also thankful that I didn't lash out completely with the few passengers that were on board the train that was going to Anzu Village. By the time I returned to my seat, I saw Yashamaru sitting on the other side of me as he was concerned about what was going on so far, for he was still glaring at me for cutting part of my neverending hair so far.

"I don't mean to lash out at you, but I won't be told what to do with the hair on my head," I said.

"You may have tried to strangle me, but you overstepped your boundaries by trying to do so," said Yashamaru. "I told you once that your hair is connected on a universal scale and there's no way in hell that you'll be trimming off the bottom inch by inch."

"Well, his hair _was_ a tripping hazard," said Castiel.

"It's not the point here. For the record, the universe is connected to the new god and we must keep balance of what remains or else all will plummet into chaos."

"With the hair on Sam's head that was cut to infuse those prosthetic limbs I have, I'm blessed that I move freely again. As for Clegenny Marquand, he's still out there and itching to kill just like his mistress. I know exactly what he does best and that is to cut down his enemies by either maiming them or killing them altogether. As for what I've been given due to the infused raw power emanating from those new limbs of mine, I am also thankful that Sam infused his silver hair with an incantation spell just to make them adjustable. And another thing, you shouldn't be scolding him for cutting his hair, for it always grows back with a vengeance."

Yashamaru didn't say another word as he saw the replacement arm on Castiel glowing with the raw power that was infused into it. Still, he didn't want any more catastrophes occurring with the start of a haircut as he was aware of how the balance of things were once tipped off course many times right now...

* * *

Minara arrived to assessed the damage as he was the only Elder to be late in the game. The ungodly sight of families grieving for their loved ones became troubling as he saw a mass funeral procession in the form of a somber marching band walking down the street. With some of the snow melting, it was the sign of spring as the start of March was lingering in the distance. Minara noticed several of the fallen were being taken towards a furnace to have their remains cremated as it was a tradition for those in the Order to do so just to prevent the uptick of vengeful spirits coming back. By the time he approached the hotel where Ryosuke was staying at, he spotted him coming out of there as he was most likely to assess the damage that was done by the Executive Division and their allies in such a grave ambush here in Zetian.

"You're late, Minara," he said.

"Sorry, but I had to deal with a nuisance that refused to back down," he answered.

"It was Jethro again, isn't it?"

"According to what was reported, that meddling angel, Miriam, intervened into getting his ass out of the Citadel of Silence on Cirith Ungol, but he got put back in there at the last minute."

"Jethro Braddock may be a loose cannon, but that angel who busted him out of his prison keeps saying that Sam must adhere to that prick's protection. Still, no matter how many times we try to keep Jethro away, he'll stop at nothing to keep Sam under lock and key just 'for the greater good.'"

"From the 'greater good' he spoke of, he only wants to keep Sam from danger by isolating him from everyone and his mental state is already fractured long enough. It's time that we do the legwork instead of having him do it himself. We can't let him fall through the cracks right now and having a couple of naysayers say that he can't do what he wants is adding fuel to the fire of what he suffers from on a daily basis. I also know that his being of all things are connected to the universe in which I heard a silly story about Yashamaru scolding him for trimming his hair one time."

"For the record, Yashamaru is strict when it comes to keeping the balance within Sam, but what he doesn't know is that there are times that he is beckoned to help those in need, including our allies. As for what we're about to go up against, there have been reports all over the galaxy in which there was a gush of wind wiping out what was left of the enemy soldiers who nearly destroyed Zetian's infrastructure three days ago. Still, we can only wait until-"

"Lord Ryosuke! We've found something!"

Minara and Ryosuke saw a group of excavators digging into something that was found near a ruined building. When they got a closer look, they noticed an unusual secret basement as they also spotted a mural that was painted on the wall many centuries ago. They never saw anything like it before as it was a find that was covered up for years until it was found recently. With the excavators uncovering more of what was once there, Ryosuke went ahead as he continued to look for clues until he noticed an altar that was untouched for a long time. He never expected to see something like this before show up under an abandoned building before as he was most likely to be summoning me back towards Zetian, for there was a duty that Reiko and I had no other choice but to attend to so far.

"This is an altar of lovemaking here," he said.

"From what the excavators said, it's more like a sex room than a find," said Minara as he made his way through the underground room where the altar was. "And Sam just _left_ Zetian not too long ago, but he won't abandon his calling just yet."

"According to Kevin, he was on his way to Anzu Village with Castiel and those girls in his care. Also, he could also expect company in the form of a certain lady who recently gave birth to the second set of twins in his family as well."

"Reiko is still recovering right now. In her condition, she's in no form of having Sam plow her belly in this place right now. She had a caesarian section a month ago and she needs to rest. She's also feeding the new arrivals back home, but she's not fully up to par yet."

"If Sam and Reiko don't do their duty by making love to one another before the upcoming full moon, then this entire planet will suffer from an upcoming drought, which was read on the walls of this place. And another thing, Sam will return to Zetian in which he'll have no other choice but to fulfill his duty by making love to Reiko on here in this place or else we suffer the biggest water shortage since the California Drought. Above all what's been put in front of them, Sam and Reiko will have no other choice but to make love to one another in this place that was unearthed not too long ago. And if they don't fulfill their duty, then the Executive Division pounces and ruins our future for good. We can't let that happen nor can we allow our enemies take advantage of Sam and what his raw power will do, are we good?"

Ryosuke made his point clear as he was aware of what was found here in Zetian. As for the rest of the agenda against the Executive Division, it was getting worse as those who served Julilla were not about to give up their piece of the pie just yet…

* * *

Later on in the day, the train stopped near a highway sign as I got up from my seat and began to see what was going on from outside. What I noticed was that a group from the Garrison Corps arrived on the scene as they blocked the train's path. Getting out of the train, I was ready to know what was going on as I also noticed a familiar nuisance in the group that refused to go away quietly. It was none other than Dvora as she was there with the group of Garrison Corps soldiers in which they were ready to take me back to the warzone that I recently fled from.

"Sorry about the detour, but Ryosuke wants to speak with you back to Zetian," she said.

"I just got out of Zetian and I'm on my way to Anzu Village," I said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but the head honcho around these parts demands you to get back over there on the double."

"Ryosuke can wait, Dvora. Right now, it's unsafe to go back to Zetian."

"Do as they say, Sam," said Yashamaru as he stepped out of the train. "You may have the gall of becoming a god, but even a new deity has to obey their calling."

"There's already too much on Ryosuke's plate right now," I said.

"If there's already too much on his plate, then how come there was a temple of lovemaking built under a condemned building? It was found when a gust of wind blew away the enemy forces before they ransacked the city entirely. For the record, I suggest that you take a look first before taking off. Besides, there's already a certain _someone_ that's been put there from your home turf."

I had a gut feeling that Reiko would be there in that terrible warzone as I had no other choice but to comply with the ruling that was put in front of me. Still, I was at a crossroads as I was most likely to be put into a very worse situation indeed, for I had no other choice but to obey this duty that was tossed in front of me. For the record, I was ready to speak out as I was concerned about how Reiko would react after she had a caesarian section a almost two months ago, for I was concerned about her health after what she went through.

"Well, what do you say, Sam?" asked Dvora.

"You're playing with fire there by hauling Reiko against her wishes while recovering from her pregnancy," I said.

"If you're talking about Reiko, she's waiting for you at the White Rose Pavilion Hotel where Ryosuke's staying at. Luckily, you won't say no to a mere night's pleasure, can you?"

I was pigeon-holed by Dvora's razor-sharp wit as I had no other choice but to cut my train ride to Anzu Village short for a little bit. As for what could happen next, I was in hot water as I wasn't about to hear the end of it so far.

"I'll go," I said. "As for Carly and Kanna, they stay with Castiel to Anzu Village without me. I'll catch up with them as soon as I get back to them."

"That's good enough to hear," said Dvora.

"Wait! Don't go, Mr. Sam!"

I heard Carly's voice as I spotted her sprinting out of the train towards me. She was concerned about me leaving without her as she didn't let go of my hair. She wanted me to be with her and Kanna as she was feeling insecure about the change of plans. This was the worst detour, but we had no other choice but to obey the command that was put in front of us, regardless.

"I don't want you to go, Mr. Sam," she said. "Who's gonna be with me and Kanna?"

"Castiel will be with you, fusspot, but you need to be on your best behavior," I said.

"But you're going back to where those meanies blew up those people, aren't you?"

"I'll be fine, but I will come back to Anzu Village when I finish my business in Zetian. I'll be with you after that, so I suggest that you behave, alright?"

Carly didn't say another word as she stood next to the train. When I followed Dvora towards a ship, I got inside as the rest of the soldiers in her group followed suit. With Yashamaru standing next to Carly, he escorted her back in the train as the ship took off back towards Zetian as planned, for there was a duty to fulfill against my wishes…

* * *

Ryosuke was waiting in his hotel room as he spotted a ship that was approaching back towards this city of Zetian. When he saw it land in a clearing that was designated for small shuttles, he spotted me coming out of it as he was most likely to be directing me to where I was supposed to go. When he left his hotel room, he walked into the hall as he went towards the elevator when it opened up. Getting inside, he took it down as he was on his way to the lobby in which he was most likely to meet with me by bringing an unexpected surprise in front of me. By the time the elevator reached the main floor, he got out of there as he spotted me arriving at his presence. Still, I had a bone to pick with him about being brought here as I was concerned about the safety of Carly and Kanna, who were in the care of Castiel and Yashamaru on the train to Anzu Village. Still, I was confident that everyone would make it to Anzu Village without me as I had to see to what was put in front of me, for it was a duty that kept me on my toes (or on my back during lovemaking, that is).

"You called me back to the warzone, Ryosuke," I said.

"You should be getting prepared for your duty, Sam," he said.

"Is it about what you found here?"

"The temple of lovemaking was hidden under the old Lucky Cat Brewery until it went belly-up and go out of business twenty years ago. All there is left is nothing but shrapnel and years of neglect, but the find underneath will be to your liking soon enough."

"There's no time to be giving Reiko my fullest at a time like this, but she's not recovered from her caesarian section yet."

"The Medical Corps kept scanning her while you were gone and her body recovered from what she went through in which she's also a Nephilim like her mother and maternal grandfather. For the record, you should be thankful that she's fully recovered and ready to fulfill a night of pleasure before this planet becomes an eternal dust bowl."

"Sammy!"

I saw Reiko approaching as she was dressed in Drakonar clothing in which it resembled that of the ancient Chinese and Mongolian garb during the Elder Days. I never expected her to show up here before as she was waiting for me to fulfill our up and coming duty to unleash a blast of raw power to give Drakonus a sigh of relief soon enough.

"You should've stayed at home," I said.

"Mother said that we should stay here after the Medical Corps and their patients kept filling up the castle," said Reiko. "She even said that we needed some quiet when we get towards Anzu Village after this."

"Are you sure?"

"Mother also told us to be there in Anzu Village after this, for we found a castle that is similar to the one back near Kanto Village. The locals are also awaiting us there after we get done here in Zetian."

I couldn't say no to Reiko as I found her to be a much more better comfort than all the bickering about my hair being slightly snipped for no reason. Still, I was most likely to be going for what I missed for so long after Reiko gave birth to Zia and Zoran almost two months ago. I was ready to look into the discovery here in this city as I noticed the sky turning into dusl with the snow melting due to the spring that was coming. By the time we left the hotel, we set out to where the condemned building was at as we were being escorted by several members of the Garrison Corps on their way to where we needed to get to. By the time we saw it, we noticed it very carefully as it was similar to the sets of ruins that bore our namesake. Going downstairs, we went towards an altar as it was also similar to what we have seen during our travels. When I spotted the mural that depicted me and Reiko, I was now aware that we had no other choice but to do our duty by making love to one another on this night before we faced consequences for our hindrance.

"This place is new, but was once buried," I said.

"Sammy, I know that we haven't done anything since Zia and Zoran were born, but we can't pull off a sexless union forever," said Reiko.

"There's writing on this mural..." I spot the inscription in the Draaza language as I translated it carefully. "'On this moonlit night, the Destiny of Worlds will shower one another with the most sensual pleasures imaginable or else this planet will suffer from a neverending drought if not doing so."

"I'm ready to allow you to take me on this night, Sammy..."

"But what about the repair after your caesarian section? There could be complications if both of us aren't careful about this."

"Don't forget; I inherited my mother's Nephilim powers in which my body heals after bearing our children. I am strong, for I will always be there by your side."

"Reiko..."

"I also heard that you trimmed part of your silver hair again, but you used it to help with what happened to Castiel, didn't you? You also tried to strangle Yashamaru after he made you angry, but you would never do so after that. I know you very well that your kindness is the strongest that will never fade away."

"He was pushing me to do it, but I spared him in which I can't let my temper get the better of me in this form of a god I'm becoming. Still, even gods have to have restraints or else they will end up behaving badly. I can't do that again and I won't let my temper get the better of me, but if-"

"Not another word, Sammy..."

I felt Reiko's finger touch at my lips as she was aware of the consequences that I endured if I flew off the deep end. Still, I had to forget about my outburst towards Yashamaru as that will forever haunt me till the bitter end. He was a staunch ally to us as he was also brilliant in his work as a doctor. By the time Reiko and I saw the sun go down, we spotted Yashamaru standing in front of us as he was ready to escort the members of the Garrison Corps out of the area.

"It's almost evening soon," he said. "The both of you should prepare for this night, for the full moon is coming."

We agreed as we saw everyone leave with only the two of us remaining in this hidden place. When we began to look for other things, we saw a pool that was pure and untouched as it was also similar to the hot pond in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. There was also a wash basin near it as we did the usual stuff by stripping off our clothes and began to clean ourselves with what was there. By the time we rinsed ourselves off, we stepped into the pool as it was warm underneath. This was yet another temple of lovemaking for us as it was also our duty to do our part.

Even though we were in there, I was seeing Reiko in all her glory in which her body was the same before and after bearing the children that we had. I was seeing her without any stretch marks no scars as her proof for the truth was posted in front of me in a nutshell. In a great epiphany, I felt a much more greater urge to take my beloved on this night as I took her by the hand and left the pool and went towards the stone altar that was smooth like obsidian. What I didn't expect to see was a small box of condoms that were there as I opened it up like usual. Still, I wanted to be gentle with Reiko as I noticed her grabbing at my member in which her touch was arousing me a lot more just to take her the rest of the way. I couldn't argue as I began to kiss Reiko's soft lips with such a heightened moment of desire.

Something was happening to me as I felt a renewed energy welling up inside me while I fondled at my wife's soft breasts. It wasn't long until I laid her down on her back while I felt the urge to give my all on this moonlit night. By the time I got a condom out, my swollen member was ready to go forth as I tore it open and slipped it onto what I had between my legs. I was ready to dive in while I fondled at the soft flesh between Reiko's legs the moment I spread her legs open and entered deep inside of her. For the usual part, my normal mode of lovemaking was common, but it changed as I began to feel all that raw energy within me coarsing with excitement. I was giving Reiko more than what I normally did as I was curbing the itch that she had during this moment of excitement.

I continued to thrust inward and outward as I heard Reiko crying for more of my unhinged pleasure that came from what I had exhibited since the destruction of the _Sol-1_ almost a year ago. I was all over her in which I was feeling more calmer in this moment of pleasure. I felt the energy aura spiking up more than normal as I was doing this until our moment of climax appeared. We were in the final moment of our interlude as a surge of raw power burst through where the condemned building once stood. The light of the raw power turned the sky into an array of colors as I was feeling exhausted from giving Reiko pleasure. By the time I pulled out of her, I removed the spent condom as I threw it away in the wastebasket while I laid back down with her. She was radiant as she was fully sated with what I had done during our time of pleasure, for it would be back to normal after this night.

"I never expected you to go this far into giving me more pleasure than what you normally would," said Reiko as she looked at me. "You're more like a god than a normal Terran man when you took me on this night."

"This form that I have became permanent since I did away with General Wetzel a few months ago, but this is what I'm forced to become," I said.

"You used to have light brown hair, but I love the silver hair even better, Sammy. I know that Yashamaru says that your hair is connected with the universe, but it's also known to be trimmed to help others in need as well."

"Yeah, but I have to be careful into trimming it or else I'll get another stern lecture from Yashamaru if he sees me doing so."

"The angels in the Order's service are thankful that you saved Castiel from despair."

"A few days ago, Clegenny Marquand came here with his men in which they caused havoc in the streets. Clegenny himself was going after me in which Castiel and I were running for our lives until the latter got his right arm and left leg severed off by that monster's sword. Luckily, I used my raw power to blow Clegenny and his men into the water in which it was beneficial to have it or else Zetian would've been trashed even further. I couldn't let them do that. I won't let them enslave the galaxy in their insatiable thirst for power. Even if it means by not allowing myself go get in touch with my own self-love, I won't let anyone suffer from the Executive Division's lustful advances. I do this because I care about everyone who is in need and-"

"Are you almost done down there?!"

I heard a familiar voice from above as Reiko got up and dressed up in white robes with overrobes in which I spotted a certain White Lady standing near the hole. When we scurried upstairs to where we saw her, she was expecting us to be there as she was on business with what was yet to come so far. With our remaining clothes gathered up, we were ready to leave as we were most likely to be enduring further danger from our enemies after this. By the time we walked upstairs to see the White Lady, she was the same as she was since we parted ways during the affair with the Elect, but she was most likely to be giving me a warning of danger ahead.

"It's been a long time since the Gale Canyon incident, Sam," I heard her say.

"You've come a long way, Charlie," I said.

"Don't get the wrong idea, but I was sent at the behest of Old Lady Sybil to bring your ass to Anzu Village."

"That's where we're going after this."

"That's not the point here, Sam, but next to the castle near that place is a spirit pool in which you've got a date to go there soon."

"The last time I went there, I had to deal with Sylvanus in which he was being used by Sawney Masbath the whole time. As for what I struggle through, it's-"

"-Hard to love yourself? I heard it from Sybil and her family in which they're very concerned about your mental state."

"Well, we all were put under house arrest after the fall of General Wetzel," said Reiko.

"For the record, you two may have saved this planet from an impending drought, but that doesn't mean that the Executive Division is still after you. And have you seen Julilla and her forces lately? They're so tacky that they remind me of an episode of _Doctor Who_. The soldiers in that blend of tackiness all have blank faces, but they aim to do one thing by carrying out the bidding of their main handler. And if you thought Dick Roman was bad, the queen bitch of chaos is a lot worse and she goes in and ride the pony until they suffer and die. It's not fun, but after what her group did to destroy the towns of Sgriccia and New Hanover, part of the refugees left for the ghost town of Piper Canyon, the the main bulk of them still stay put in the Kingdom by the River until they find another place to live in. War is never fun, but there's no way out of it right now."

"It's sad, but we can't lose hope right now..."

"Now, then; are we ready to go to Anzu Village?"

And so, we followed Charlie out of the old condemned building as we were on our way towards a clearing where a ship was parked at. The interior and exterior design was similar to that of any designated Order ship as it was also different than what we were used to. By the time we went inside, we noticed Sibyl standing in front of us as she was most likely to have a bone to pick with mainly me in the forefront. Still, she was disappointed in me for not going towards the spirit pool in the station, but she was determined to convince me to do so in order to find the root of the cause in my mental state.

"Well, Sam, I welcome you aboard the _Miyazaki_ ," said Charlie as she was sitting in the captain's chair of the ship. "For the record, we'll be stopping in Anzu Village so you won't have to wait on the long train ride."

"We're honored to be here on this ship," I said.

"Hold it! You're still not wriggling out of your appointment in the spirit pool, Sam," said Sybil.

"I didn't forget, but I had business to attend to."

"Yeah, and all that talk about Yashamaru bitching about you cutting part of your hair to infuse the prosthetic limbs that Castiel has didn't cause chaos this time, but the exact opposite of it. When you trimmed part of that silver hair of yours, there was a report in which one of the fallen towns was being restored without warning and it's the same place where your wife saved you from Masbath's humiliation towards you."

"It was Sgriccia, wasn't it?"

I never expected to hear those words from Sybil before until now. With news about the town of Sgriccia being restored to its former glory, I was relieved that even Shigeru and Futaba wouldn't have to take in too much refugees from that seaside town for much longer. It was a miracle that occurred from the chaos that was once perceived as I was grateful that life was returning to the fullest so far, for hope was returning once again. With the _Miyazaki_ taking off from Zetian, we were ready to go towards Anzu Village as there would be a castle waiting in the wings…

* * *

The train going to Anzu Village made a stop at the station as Carly and Kanna got out of it first. With Castiel and Yashamaru getting out of the train next, they escorted the girls into Anzu Village as they found it different than Kanto Village on Alecrast. With the architecture of the houses and buildings built in the style of Chinese and Korean artistry, it was home as everyone noticed the townsfolk going about their business as usual. When they got towards a path that was similar to the castle near Kanto Village, they took it as they walked towards a different one that was stylized in the usual Chinese and Korean architecture that was used in the houses and buildings. It was different in many ways as everyone spotted a ship landing in a clearing next to it. Yashamaru was aware that Charlie's ship, the _Miyazaki_ , landed as he saw it open up to find me and Reiko being escorted by both the White Lady and Sybil respectively. Both of us were most likely to enter this castle as I was also thankful to see Carly and Kanna safe along the way.

"Mr. Sam," she said as she ran towards me. "I knew that you would make it.."

"I'm glad that you've been good, fusspot," I said as I went towards the castle gates. "So, it seems that we've got company here." I noticed the gates opened up as pushed them wide the rest of the way in. "There is excitement here, but we'll stay here for the time being."

"This place is different than our original home," said Reiko.

"It probably has some of the townsfolk in it," said Kanna. "Castiel _did_ say that we would be expecting company soon enough."

I went towards the doors of the main house as I opened them up to see a certain quartet all taken care of in which I even noticed a familiar squatter standing firm while helping out with the daily chores. It was Aelfric as he was hard at work settling in the castle that we were in, along with the rest of my family in tow.

"It's about time that you showed up, Sam," he said.

"It's relative that you squat in one castle and roost in another," I said.

"Don't get the wrong idea, but from what Kevin said in a letter, there's been talk about that big shot Chieftain from the region of Tovar trying to cut funding for these people. The guy's a douche, but he can't last forever on his throne over there."

"The last time we parted ways, we saved the spirits of your family from a poltergeist. Therefore, did Kotori give you approval to be here from your stay on Essos?"

"She's been busy non-stop, but she also told me that I had to face the further threat the rest of the way."

"If you're here, don't try to intrude on Mr. Sam while he's taking a bath!"

"I wasn't planning on it, but I know that Julilla and her forces won't back down so readily. This place, along with Kanto Village on Alecrast and those like it are known as the four pillars that house the Destiny of Worlds, but they're also places that are very important to the golden age as planned. I may not know much of it, but I also know that the people here are humble to have the savior and his family come here."

"We _would_ stay in our home, but it's been heavily occupied by the Medical Corps," said Kanna. "With the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast destroyed, I hope that the one here doesn't fall from the same fate..."

At that moment, I entered into the house a little further as I smelled the aroma of food cooking. The smell of the food was more than enough to bring me towards the kitchen as I noticed another familiar squatter cooking away in the kitchen. It was Taicho as she was busy making pork dumplings with some extra buns in the oven baking. Even though she was on a reprieve of her punishment for keeping me and my family isolated during our house arrest, I didn't lash out at her as she was hard at work in the kitchen, for she was ready to make amends after what she did to us.

"It's about time you came here," she said.

"I never expected you to come here, but at least you didn't force the children to go on exercises in the snow," I said.

"It was hard for Dirk and Gyatso to accept me back here after I was dispatched by Marshal Calvert to protect you and your family here. Still, the two _karasu-tengu_ that stayed with you came along, but Herschel wanted to stay behind."

"He could've came with us instead of being in the other castle," said Reiko.

"He would've, but he didn't want to leave it due to his status as a steward while you guys are away."

"That's typical Herschel, but he's not alone," I said. "It also seems that being a steward can also be his calling into something more in which he'll bring out a rally to put the Executive Division in its place once and for all. Therefore, we can't fall flat or else we all fail in the end. It's the worst that could happen if we don't protect those we care about."

I made my point clear as I had my reasons to protect my friends and family. Still, we had work to do as we couldn't shirk our duties just yet, for we were caught in the crossfire of this ongoing war that no one wanted so far…

* * *

Later on in the middle of the night, I was in a room at the top floor of the pagoda as I was sleeping in a Chinese style bed that was near the wall. The bed itself was comfortable as it was big enough to fit both me and Reiko in it. Both of us were in the castle as we were here to stay for the time being. Although it was quiet, I began to miss the bustle of the Medical Corps as the liveliness was not here in the castle we stayed in. Getting up, I walked towards the window as I saw the moon shining brightly after the brief interlude that I had with Reiko earlier. The snow was slowly melting away as the time for spring was beginning all over this part of Drakonus so far. With the stars shining brightly, I was seeing them on a clear night as they were everywhere in the night sky.

Even though the stars themselves were a comfort, I was ready to get back into bed until I felt a nauseating vision that shook me to the core. At that moment, I found myself in that same white room as I noticed my past self still bound with the meathooks and chains that kept him prisoner. The sight of how emaciated he was sent a moment of dread towards me as I saw him reaching out towards me. When I walked slowly towards him, I was ready to free him until I was stopped by none other than Soulless Sam standing in my way. He was ready to attack me as he was adamant into leaving everything as is in this vision of terror, for he wasn't about to relinquish this dream yet.

"Hey there, Sammy," he said to me as he pulled a gun on me. "Looks like you've hit the last lap of the brutal ending version of _This Is Your Life_."

"Get out of my way," I said as I was standing firm.

"Aww, are you feeling sad for your friend who's got a guilty streak a mile wide? Well, he's _not_ gonna be free from his own prison 'cause he's better off where he is."

"Let me through!"

"Not until you say that you no longer love yourself anymore. For a while, you hated the one person the most and that is yourself in a nutshell. For the record, you hate yourself more than any other foe you've encountered and that includes the late General Wetzel. And what about that journey towards the spirit world? Are you _that_ desperate to undo the progress that you made so far after all that hard work you did? You have until tomorrow night to insult the piece of gutter trash all decked out like a cow carcass or else I'll cause damage to your family and friends."

Without warning, I was punched in the face as I returned back to reality. I realized that I was on the floor as I felt the blood trickling down my nose in which I rushed towards a shelf and grabbed a tissue to wipe it with. By the time I wiped away the blood and threw away the tissue in the wastebasket, I stared at the mirror briefly as I saw a bruise over my left eye. That sight scared me to the core as I had a terrible feeling that Soulless Sam wouldn't leave me alone forever. Still, his warning unnerved me as I was walking on a thin line for my sanity and purpose to have more time to myself, for I wasn't out of my personal id's crosshairs yet…

 **To be continued...**


	22. One Night in Hell

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 22: One Night in Hell**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **Two thousand years into the past…**

Totsuka was up and alert as he was still dealing with what he had in his infinite stash full of money that he collected over the years. After seeing the Winchesters and Bobby go into hiding, he was most likely to be dipping into his rainy day stash again as he was no stranger into seeing the Leviathan threat go global. Hiding out in the Middle Ground's catacombs, he was waiting for Sam and Dean to get there until he spotted them arriving after their attempt to expose the Leviathan threat backfired after the arrival of Dick Roman, for he was on board like the rest of those who were aware of what the monsters with black ooze are capable of doing.

"Looks like you got hit by a truck or something," he said.

"We've been busy, but still no Dick," said Dean.

"Yeah, but the guy's on a much grander corporate level since the old man got shafted by him."

"We know," said Sam as he was shaking while staring at his hand where he cut it.

"Dude, if you're thinking about Lucifer in this place, his voice is on mute."

Totsuka looked at the hallucination of the disheveled man as he was busy yelling at his lungs without any form of sound coming out of them. Even though there was a reprieve from the "other problem," that didn't stop Sam from worrying as he was staring at his id who was trying his hardest to provoke him, for his actions were on deaf ears for now.

"This place has _The Addams Family_ and _The Munsters_ written all over it," said Dean.

"These catacombs are the perfect hiding place and my personal piggy bank when the chips are down," said Totsuka. "For the record, the funds that were collected are great for good use 'cause it's better than having Dick and his card-reading cronies spying on you since that incident where your two dopplegangers brought havoc into the towns you visited a few months back."

"At least we're safe here for now," said Sam as he was staring at a pool in the middle of the main room. "We can't lose anyone else now after Castiel disappeared into the water supply and let out the Leviathans."

"Don't forget about the old man. Well, he _did_ see Dr. Gaines eat himself to death before he got killed… As for the pool here, it's only made for wishes in which once you place a drop of blood into it, your wish will come true, plain and simple."

"Have you made any wishes in that thing?" asked Dean.

"I did, but I'm not telling right now. It's a geek thing, but I can't bring you the rest of the details yet."

It wasn't long until Sam got out the Demon Killer from his pocket as he cut his other hand in which blood seeped into the pool in front of him. At that moment, the water in the pool glowed as it answered Sam's wish, for it was something that would be figured out in the future so far…

* * *

 **Present Day…**

I was up and alert as I was still staring at the mirror after getting up early. The sight of that bruise on my face was alarming as I was desperate to find something to cover it up. When I noticed that Reiko was awake and coming into the room, I turned around as she was getting dressed after tending to the younger twins earlier. It wasn't long until she was shocked to see the blackened bruise on my left eye as she was concerned about what was going on with me, for this was about to get out of hand very quick.

"Sammy, what happened to you?" she asked as she put on her clothes.

"I fell off the bed," I answered.

"It's more than that when a black eye is seen after falling off the bed. You can't hide that from me here, you know."

"Last night, I had a vision in which I noticed my past self still emaciated and chained in his prison, but when I was about to set him free, I saw Soulless Sam there. He was menacing in which he kept telling me to stop loving myself or else he'll cause damage to everyone I know and love, including you. I can't let that happen after what I went through and-"

"Sammy, nothing will ever happen to me because I heard Yashamaru saying that you need to focus more on yourself or else that personal id you talked about will get more stronger by the day."

"After that, Soulless Sam punched me where you see the impact on my face… I know this because of the fact that he'll do all he can to sabotage me."

"That's not gonna happen, Sam," said Yashamaru as he entered into the room. "Soulless Sam may get the upper hand, but he won't stop until he controls you completely."

"And the only way I'll confront him is by entering into the spirit pool near this castle. It's our best bet, but we can't hold it off forever."

I made it clear as I was most likely to go up against Soulless Sam in the spirit pool sooner or later in which I couldn't back out of it. I was going to challenge my personal id as I had no other choice but to face him in a game of wits and wisdom. I had to be ready or else I would end up losing both my status and sanity. It was a challenge that I had to undertake as I couldn't let Soulless Sam get the better of me, for it was my personal problem that I had to resolve before it was too late…

* * *

Charlie was back in her ship as she noticed Totsuka approaching with a stroller of their triplets in tow. Both of them were there to stay until they return to Alecrast as they also had business of their own when it came to dealing with the personal id that kept me from savoring a little more. When they were ready to go towards the castle, they noticed Sybil entering with a sour look on her face as she wasn't too happy with that was going on in Anzu Village.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" they heard her say as she was fuming with anger. "Who does that dickbag think he is?!"

"Is Sam giving you a hard time right now?" asked Totsuka as he was tending to the triplets.

"It's _not_ Sam this time. The spirit pool near the castle has to have a fee or else we won't get access to it."

"Well, the neighboring region of Tovar was busy taxing the neighbors beyond its borders," said Charlie. "For the record, the Chieftain over there kept cutting taxes to his own people just to fatten the wealthy while the towns beyond the border keep getting shafted by that douchebag."

"Randall Derwent is a misogynist, xenophobic, rotten, piss-poor, homophobic, religiophobic, dickbag chump! A few months back, he won by vote-rigging over his just and honorable rival in which he got help from the Executive Division just to pull it off. Even his own people despise him while his loyalists stand by him with a corrupt hand and inflated ego. The guy's also a traitor to his region _and_ he's even felt the ire from Ryosuke of all people. The guy even cut off health care for the needy just to add to the swollen pockets of his friends in which that move is rotten to the core."

"That reminds me of a certain demented Cheeto with an ego as big as his hair," said Totsuka as he was looking at an old picture of Charlie who was still carrying the triplets at the time. "The guy you talk about sure sounds like him, but according to some of the people who predicted his win in his region, they've also predicted his impeachment on the horizon."

"Seriously, Totsuka, do you have to look at that picture of me with my baby bump hanging out while wearing a trucker hat?" said Charlie as she caught him on the spot. "I was also in the emergency room in our temple at the time..."

"You can worry about that later," said Sybil. "Right now, we have to find a way to get around the pool tax here or else we end losing the only hope since the days of _Star Wars_. That Derwent prick thinks he can cut funding for the poor in his region and tax this village to death, but he'll get another thing coming soon enough."

And so, Totsuka and Charlie followed Sybil with their triplets in tow as they left the _Miyazaki_ and ventured outside where they saw the snow melting from the trees. When they reached the castle and spotted the entrance to the spirit pool, they noticed the guards that were blocking the entrance ended up being knocked out and tied up in which they also noticed Castiel standing firm while holding his crutches. He was aware of the taxes here as he didn't have time to deal with the Chieftain of Tovar's constant meddling by squeezing Anzu Village dry, for there was anger permeating against a tyrant with an inflated ego on the side.

"It's about damn time that you gave Rainbow Randall the middle finger," said Sybil.

"The townsfolk here have been suffering from a tax burden coming from the Chieftain of Tovar so far," answered Castiel. "Therefore, I had to knock out the guards that were blocking the entrance of the spirit pool."

"I bet that Sam's gonna have to be prepared for this crap anytime soon," said Totsuka.

"It's the only way to get him to see the error of his psyche before he turns entirely to Jell-O," said Sybil. "All we need to do now is to fetch the star of the hour before it's too late 'cause Randall Derwent's loyalists will end up snitching on us if we don't do this carefully."

And so, Sybil made her point as she wasn't about to back down into a corner anytime soon. As for what would happen next, the next stage into bringing me out towards the spirit pool was just the beginning of my worries, for I was facing a feeling of uncertainty in the wings…

* * *

I was making my way into the kitchen as I was most likely to be going somewhere today. After all the bustle and breakfast earlier, I noticed a doorway that was opened up as I found it to resemble a basement. When I went downstairs, I followed the trail below as I found myself going towards an area that resembled a bathhouse. I never expected to be there before as I noticed the bathhouse area to be different than what was used in our old home near Kanto Village on Alecrast. The mix of Korean and Chinese architecture decorated the walls and tiles as I saw two of Sybil's attendants waiting for me. This wasn't the first time that I had to be tended to, but I had no further say as I had my clothes stripped off in which I was ushered towards one of the wash basins.

At that moment, I was getting scrubbed thoroughly as I even had my long silver hair washed in which I was soapy all over. All the same, the body had to be cleaned in order to enter into the spirit pool as the time to go there and clarify a personal matter was weighing heavily on me. Still, I couldn't put it off as I finished rinsing myself off and dried myself with a towel before tossing it into the hamper. When I was dressed in a white robe, I was escorted by the two attendants as we all entered into the room where the spirit pool was waiting for me. It wasn't long until I spotted Sybil standing near the shore of the pool as she was waiting to have me enter into the spirit world, for I was most likely to be confronting my past self that was chained up in his own prison.

"It seems that you're about to come to terms with what's been going on with you," she said to me.

"I only hope that I reach what's at the end of the tunnel there," I said.

"You should also be warned, Sam. Your soulless counterpart is also waiting where your past self is still dangled up in the meathooks and chains he has been imprisoned with."

"I'll try to be careful in this mess. Therefore, I can't just allow my past self to suffer in his own form of torment that is similar to that of being in Lucifer's cage."

"Well, you better come back in one piece or else I'll you'll end up having your ass kicked by your brother." I began to lay down in the pool as Sybil began the incantation to bring me towards the spirit world. "Breath of life, beat the drum; movement of bones, voice of hum…" The pool began to glow as I closed my eyes. "Spirit of the past, guide this gateway well. Protect his life, protect him well."

At that moment, I was going towards the spirit world as I was also ready to clarify what I had experienced for a long time now. Still, I had to do so as I was ready to go into further territory, for this was a personal matter that needed to be resolved soon enough…

* * *

Dean was at the main headquarters on Drakonus as he was getting a briefing about the past dangers that the Executive Division had unearthed in their ongoing struggle for power. He was no stranger into dealing with what the Toller Family gave to Julilla and her allies, but he was not too happy with what the latter was doing. With a group of members coming from the Hunter Corps and the Drakonar Army, Dean had his hands full as he was ready to take his next mission to another level, for he was briefed into overthrowing the Chieftain of Tovar due to his ego and megalomania that blended with the Executive Division itself.

"Listen up," he said. "Randall Derwent has taxed his region in which the Emperor and this planet's army has gotten fed up with his cronyism towards the Executive Division and their allies. So far, that egotistical asshat with the hairdo has been taxing his own people just to add to his rich coffers for him and his buddies over there."

"I grew up there in Tovar," said Daorani as she was sitting at the end of the table. "For the record, it used to be a haven for arts and protecting the environment until Randall Derwent rushed in and took over by cutting everything that is progressive and making it fit for the corrupt bigwigs over there."

"I heard from Ryosuke that Rainbow Randall is known ot intimidate his critics and opponents in which he even caused a journalist to hang himself. And do you know what that idiot with a hairdo calls such news outlets that report directly and broadcast at the Drakonar Emperor's expense? He calls all of them 'fake news' and baits his critics with what he has by using his Chirp feed as his bully pulpit."

"Then it's settled," said Ryosuke as he entered into the conference hall with Dean and the allied forces sitting at the table. "The Emperor calls upon the deposition of Randall Derwent in which the calls for impeachment rang on the deaf ears to his subordinates. He even told me about how that egotistical bastard kept taxing the towns that are further away from his region, including Anzu Village. For the record, we're not backing down because of the fact that Randall Derwent won in his region with the help of the Executive Division, but his reality is slowly imploding on him."

"That's good enough to hear right now..."

The good news about raining on the parade of Tovar's chieftain was a great sign as Dean was ready to liberate that region from the oppression it suffered from. As for what would happen next, there would soon be a revolution that is in the making as we weren't about to bow down to the pressure of our enemies, for they were ready to get their due soon enough…

* * *

I was in the spirit world as I found myself in a room that was swirled with green and black all over the place. It was something out of a funhouse as I was trying to navigate my way in and out of the traps that were laid out in front of me. I was trying to get through the room with swirls and spirals until I heard a cry for help booming all over. Sprinting to where the cry came from, I saw a door in front of me glowing as I opened it up in which I spotted the same white room in my ongoing dream. At that moment, I saw my past self in the same way I saw him as he was still being attached to the same meathooks and chains from the ceiling. I also noticed him to be emaciated as he was in dire need of what help came his way. When I was about to release him from his prison, I heard a gunshot firing as I turned around and saw Soulless Sam standing in my way once again. He was itching to deter me as he was most likely to be giving me the worst guilt trip imaginable, for there would be no end of it in sight.

"So, you finally found the Cracker Jack prize that you've been looking for in a long time," he said as he pointed his gun at me. "Sorry to tell you, but the prize in front of you is better off where he is."

"Get out of this room!" I yelled.

"I won't listen to you because the more you loathe your every fiber being…," I see Soulless Sam fire another gunshot in the air. "The more I become stronger in this ongoing power trip. For the record, I literally _own_ your actions in which I will never let go until you bow down and insert your dick into Julilla's aching temple."

"I won't bow to Julilla just to have me calm the ongoing itch that she has! I know how she works and I won't fall for it, either! There's already retaliation that the ice queen did when she killed Minara's wife and father-in-law and now he vows revenge against her."

"If you don't embrace the self-loathing and self-hatred you have in yourself, then there will be consequences for your actions."

At that moment I saw Soulless Sam snap his fingers as he transported us towards an image of the past from long ago in the Elder Days. It was different as I noticed it to be part of the Middle Ground's catacombs in which I saw Totsuka sprinting for his life. What I didn't expect was that he was being pursued by a familiar Knight of Hell as she was storming her way towards the room where the well was waiting. I never expected to see this before as I saw Soulless Sam smiling with the worst grin on his face. He was enjoying the reaction that I displayed as he was ready to show more of what happened in the time of the Elder Days.

"You see this, Sammy?" he said as he was smiling wickedly. "This is your past self screwing up all the time and it's been getting old."

"This is a long time ago," I said. "It's like I've heard before: past stays past."

"If you thing that the past is to be left alone, then take a good look at _this_ juicy detail. It was when your past self and Totsuka were busy shutting down Abaddon's soul harvesting factories until she got wind of what they were doing."

I found myself and Soulless Sam in the catacombs as we noticed Totsuka making it towards the room with the well in which he got out a key and inserted it into a stone crevice. With the power rising, it was doing so to release the misery that the leftover souls were going through until he felt a hand impale him from behind. It wasn't long until I saw my past self running to Totsuka's aid as he was slumped to the floor with Abaddon standing in front of him with her hand bloodied. Even though she tried to remove the key from its slot, the power from it burned her as she was unable to take it out, for she was screaming with rage.

"You dare to release what I had accomplished just to put Crowley in his place!" she screamed.

"After what you were doing, it's high time that you get your due," said Totsuka as he was coughing up blood. "As for what Metatron is doing, he'll get it coming when some of his trusted subordinates turn on him..."

"I'll be back, but this isn't the last that you heard from me yet!"

"You won't do anything, Abaddon," my past self said to her as he stood up and cradled Totsuka in his arms. "Whatever you're doing, it's stopping as of now."

It wasn't long until Abaddon began to make a call in the pool of blood that was on the floor. She was aware that Crowley was contacting her in their battle for Hell's Throne. It wasn't long until she left the catacombs as I saw my past self still cradling Totsuka after what happened earlier.

"Stay with me, Totsuka," I heard him say as he was trying to keep him alive.

"Dude, don't try to waste your effort," he said as he was coughing up more blood. "At least we shut down what's left of those soul factories in the making..."

"I can't lose you!" I see Dean's past self running towards the site of the carnage as I noticed the Mark of Cain glowing on his right arm. "You're the best weaponmaker that we got right now!"

"You should look out for not only Metatron or those two bickering demons fighting for Hell's throne, but Dean himself due to the Mark of Cain that he has. For the record, you two need to put aside your differences like Kevin said… And remember the last time we were here when Dick Roman sent those Bottom Feeders after us while I told you about my wish. It's high time that you hear it 'cause in two thousand years or so, you'll be reincarnated into a much higher purpose than what you got gypped over so many times. You may have had so many past faults and guilt, but don't let them all define you in your time of need… You have to… keep going… and never give up, or else you'll end up getting your ass kicked in real time… Don't forget… Always… keep… fighting..."

"Totsuka!" My past self's tears ran down his face as he was grieving over the loss of the one who died in his arms. "TOTSUKA!"

I watched my past self cart Totsuka's lifeless body as he dropped him into the well in which his body began to dissolve. What he found afterwards was the set of dog tags that were on the floor that Totsuka wore as he picked them up and put them into his pocket. When I spotted Dean's past self seething with anger as he vowed to kill Abaddon next time. He was banking on doing away with the red-haired demoness who chased their paternal grandfather out of a closet once as he was ready to get rid of her the moment he obtained the First Blade once again.

"ABADDON!"

The sound of his voice echoed the room as I also heard it with such anguish and rage all at the same time. With Soulless Sam smiling at the sight of death, he was exuberant into showing me a lot more as he wasn't done with this psychological field trip just yet.

"We all know what happens next in which the Dean of old lets loose on Totsuka's killer," he said to me. "After that, he was ready to get rid of Metatron until that angelic cuck killed him, but in the end of it all, he became a demon due to the Mark of Cain that he had once."

"We all know what the Mark of Cain is," I said. "It was a prison for the Darkness in which her father, Pendragon, placed it on her as punishment for her actions. It was also her confinement in which Lucifer once bore that Mark before he passed it onto Cain later on."

"I heard all about it, but if you thought that seeing your friend die in the Elder Days was bad, this one's worse!"

It wasn't long until I was brought towards another image from the Elder Days as it was none other than a motel with a parking lot on the side. I never saw anything like it before as I rushed inside of one of the motel room to see two men with knives breaking down the door to the bathroom. It wasn't long until I saw Charlie in there as she finished sending a code to the Winchesters of old before her fate was sealed. The two suspicious men were ready to do so as they were not too thrilled with Charlie having the Book of the Damned in her possession in the first place.

"Give it up, red," said one of the men. "You won't flee anytime soon."

"I'm in this just to see the Mark of Cain removed just like the rest of us," said Charlie. "In the end, I won't betray my friends this way because we fight for what we believe in!"

"Then let the Styne family's honor be restored with your death instead," said the other man.

I saw the two men stab Charlie to death as there was no escape for her in which I saw it to be a very sad tragedy from the Elder Days. The more I saw them stab her, the more I felt unhinged as I couldn't take the sight of her being killed in such a tragic moment like that. By the time I saw them leave, they left Charlie's body in the bathtub with nothing but stab wounds all over her body. I was appalled at what I saw until I saw my past self and Dean's bursting into the motel room to see Charlie's body in such a terrible shape, for it was her last wish to help to get rid of the Mark of Cain at the time.

"Charlie!" I heard him yell as he cradled her in his arms.

"Why did this happen in the first place? You could've left well enough alone, Sam!" I heard Dean's past self yelling as he was angered at the outcome of what happened to Charlie. "It's all your fault because of this crap! It should've been _you_ that died instead of _her!_ It's all your fault Sam! If Charlie would've lived-"

"Charlie wanted the Mark off of you just as much as I did, Dean. I did my part ust to try and save you, but-"

"And what about those asshats who were after the Book of the Damned?! As soon as I get to them, they'll get it coming!"

I saw my past self and Dean's cart away Charlie's body from the motel room as they were most likely to be taking her to grant a funeral pyre in the end. When I left the motel room, I saw Soulless Sam standing in front of me as he was ready to show me more of the terrible mistakes that my past self made. I was ready put my foot down as I didn't want to deal with any more of the mistakes that I noticed from the Elder Days, for they were the past after all. The scenery of the motel reverted back into the same white room where my past self was still chained to his prison. I was ready to talk to him until I was blocked by Soulless Sam the moment he showed me another setting from the Elder Days.

"Here's another screw-up that your past self did, Sammy," he said as he showed me an image of a corporate office building all covered in black ooze. "Oh, look; there's _you_ until _something_ happened..."

I noticed a dart prick at my past self's neck as he fell to the floor. I never expected to see that before as I noticed two Draaza dressed in business uniforms coming and taking him away. It was unexpected until I noticed a sharp bone on the floor where Dick Roman's lifeless body was next to until I was whisked away into the image of a Draaza ship where I saw my past self naked and strapped down onto an examination table where he had a catheter inserted between his legs with a box-like contraption covering his extra parts.

"Well, Sammy, this is where your screw-up of a past self has been since his brother and your BFF, Cass, got whisked into Purgatory after Dick Roman got boned," said Soulless Sam. "After that, when those Draaza scientists reached the maximum quota of collecting that joy juice, they brought him back down in which they wanted to hide him by allowing a dog to get hit by a car and get with a veterinarian before they broke it off. Therefore, he should've looked for his brother and Cass in Purgatory instead of basking in the normal life and that's his Achilles' heel that haunted him and allowed no forgiveness for that sin."

"I heard all about it because I read it, but having him in a Draaza ship to have his semen harvested after the fall of Dick Roman?" I said.

"They kept their large lab rat fed for over a month just to keep his cock lubricated and his balls well functioning before they tossed him on his ass. And do you know what this ship was? It was an ark for the Draaza before it crashed into the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, but their stash they collected from their subject was kept in one of their collective towers they deposited in other places before the crew bit the dust. As for your past self's predicament, he continued to keep that baggage all over him-"

"Until something got him to admit it..."

I put my foot down as I changed the scenery to that of the Men of Letters bunker. In that scenario, I saw my past self feeling the guilt about not going after his brother and Castiel during their exile in Purgatory as he refused to forgive himself for that. I wanted to reach out to him, but I was invisible as I saw him enter into his room and locking the door behind him. I could tell that he was shaken up after being trapped in Lucifer's cage as he refused to come out of his room after what has happened. I wanted to know more as I found myself going through the locked door and seeing my past self curled up onto the floor while having tears in his eyes. I saw the guilt and remorse in his eyes as he still refused to let things go after all the damage he did. Just as I was about to console the latter that was sulking in the floor, I saw Soulless Sam entering into the room as he was grinning at the dismal sight of my past self still feeling guilty about not looking for his brother and Castiel in Purgatory for a while.

"Now that's a sight for the record books," he said as he smiled.

"He's been through enough torment already," I said.

"Even though his brother forgave him, that sin still hangs over him the moment he still stays there in that prison with all the meathooks and chains to keep him company."

"I know now how and why he suffers so. He refuses to forgive himself for his past sins in which they will weigh heavily on him, only to have him sacrifice himself for the greater good."

"'Greater good,' you say? He's nothing but trash. Just look at him just sulking there like a dog that's tethered up to a fencepost. Still, I prefer this sight over what you try to tell him, for that's his shame that will forever hang over his head for all eternity."

I heard footsteps approaching as I left the room in which I spotted Dean's past self walking down the hall with a beer bottle in his hand. From the looks of it, I had a gut feeling that he would go and coax my past self into coming out of his room as the burden he bore refused to be lighter. When I spotted Dean's past self coming towards me, he stopped as he dropped his beer bottle the moment it shattered onto the floor. He was stunned to see me like this, silver hair and all, as I wanted to tell him something that would change him soon enough.

"What the hell?!" I heard him say as he was shocked to see me standing in front of him.

"Don't be alarmed, for I'm from the future," I said.

"I've been to many futures, including the one where Lucifer ruled the roost while wearing my brother as a prom dress. It's not fun, but at least Satan's not wearing him this time 'cause he's back with me and I won't let him suffer from that asshat."

"I've read about the records on it, but I see that something's troubling you, isn't there?"

"Yeah, but it's been five days since Cass and I busted my brother out of the cage in which he still rambles about not being there when we were stuck in Purgatory and he _refuses_ to forgive himself for that. I've forgiven him plenty of times, but he still didn't see it. He still says that this sin will forever haunt him for the rest of his life, even when he's old and popping in some Viagra like candy."

"Then I suggest that you do the right thing and tell him how you feel or else he will never be able to move on. I may not know more about how your brother works, but I know that he'll accept what you tell him."

"And I'll tell him straight away 'cause he can't just sulk in his room after the head trip that Lucifer gave him during his brief stint in the cage. He's gonna have to accept that self-forgiveness or else I'll kick his ass in real time."

"Please see that he does accept it, for it's also a virtue to do so."

I left the hall as I disappeared into the same white room where my past self was chained up in. I was ready to free him until I saw Soulless Sam standing in front of me, for he was not about to give up on weighing me down anytime soon…

* * *

Sybil was watching over me as I was still in a deep sleep in the spirit pool. Even though she sensed the meddling of Soulless Sam, she had a gut feeling that he would get the upper hand of me in his stranglehold as she saw the pool aura turn a bright red. It was a sign of danger as she also noticed bruises on my body the moment I was wracked with pain. When Charlie came towards Sybil to see what was going on, she was alarmed about the outcome of what I was going through, for she saw it to raise red flags so far.

"Son-of-a-bitch," said Sybil. "Soulless Sam's kicking his ass and he's trying to get out of it in this spirit dream."

"This isn't good," said Charlie. "I've heard of Soulless Sam before from Totsuka, but having him jerk Sam around like that?"

"Sam's trying to gain the upper hand here, but the fight for his mental state is taking a toll on him."

 _SPLOOSH!_

"You gotta be kidding me! You're really pushing it, Bobby!"

Sybil spotted the furry housecat in the pool as he swam towards me. The old cat was ready to intervene at the last minute as he couldn't stand seeing me suffer under the personal id that I was dealing with, for he wasn't about to let me fall anytime soon…

* * *

I felt Soulless Sam's fist punching me all over as I was on the ground on my knees. The blows he landed on me were that of a stronger fighter as I felt his fists giving me more pain than normal. I was at the mercy at my personal id as I was on the receiving end, for he was not about to let me win this fight while on the floor. At that moment, I remembered the constant beatings and torture that I endured as I also accepted them due to my reason to be resilient while not harming others. I was eager to take what I endured and used it as a weapon as I got up onto my feet and punched Soulless Sam in the stomach the moment he fell onto the floor. Spitting out blood, he quickly got up as he was about to land another blow towards me in which he grabbed me by the long hair and yanked me towards my past self, who was still chained up. Getting out an angel blade, he tossed it over to me as he was itching to see me do away with my past self in such a gruesome manner indeed.

"You think that you can accept all the self-love and self-forgiveness you can muster, but think again, Sammy!" I heard him say as he kicked me in the ribs. "Just look at that sad sac over there with his meathooks and chains on display! He's not about to leave 'cause it's his punishment and pain that is keeping him there in the first place!"

"I know all about it now," I said as I was wincing in pain. "He suffers that way because he refused to offer himself forgiveness for his sins!"

"And what about your own?! You left when Darbus Toller took over and ran away to Shiganshina with your tail between your legs! No, I want you to embrace all the self-loathing you can muster 'cause you don't deserve to love yourself for what and who you are!" I see Soulless Sam give me the angel blade as he was ready to see me commit a cold deed. "Now, I want you to do the honor and kill that sad sack that's been chained up, for it will make me more stronger than you'll ever imagined!"

I got up to my feet as I was staggering towards my past self with the angel blade in my hands. When I got towards him, I was ready to kill him head-on as I had no other choice but to do what Soulless Sam said for me to do.

"Do it, Sammy!" I heard him say with a wicked tone in his voice. "Kill that piece of shit before it's too late! He's weighing you down, so I suggest that you lift that burden!"

I was ready to carry out the deed as I saw my past self's sad face with tears in his eyes. The sight of his emaciated body was a helpless one as I was conflicted into either saving him of killing him. With the glare of Soulless Sam hanging over me, I was ready to fulfill his wishes to kill my past self until I was stopped at the last minute the moment I felt strong hands holding me back with the angel blade in my hands. Whoever was doing that, he wasn't letting me do it as he had his reasons not to let me commit the unholy act on the sly, for my past self was a part of me as a whole anyway.

"If you do that crap, you'll be regretting in the long run, ya idjit!"

I heard that voice very well as I turned around to see Bobby's human form in which he was determined to stop me from killing my past self in cold blood. He was serious about doing the right thing as he didn't want me to carry on that unholy deed. Just as he was about to steer me away from killing my past self, I saw Soulless Sam coming towards us as he yanked Bobby and threw him against a wall. I saw my own personal id stalking the familiar as he was ready to do away with him on the spot, for he was itching to do so in such a grave manner indeed.

"Well, well; if it isn't the town drunk…, or perhaps the _family pet?_ " he said as he pointed his gun on Bobby. "I should've killed you in the closet a long time ago, but you ended up dead at the hands of some Bottom Feeders on the sly."

"You're strong for someone who worked out soulless," he said as he got up on his feet. "Still, you're causing a ruckus here, so I suggest that you pack up and leave."

"And what would you do to the invalid that's been backed up in a corner a few times? Coddle him to see that he's fine?" Bobby spots me with the angel blade as he noticed me getting ready to kill my past self once again. "That's a good boy, Sammy." Soulless Sam looked back st me as he gave the thumbs-up. "Make me proud and be a man!"

I was ready to carry out the unholy deed as I decided to do the impossible instead. With the angel blade in my hands, I used it with the raw power that I had as I destroyed the chains that kept my past self prisoner. At that moment, I gently removed the meathooks from his back as I saw him to be in a much more graver shape than normal. He was crying tears as I wiped him away from his face in which he had been through enough torture in a lifetime, for he was free from his shackles at last.

"I thought you were going to kill me again," he said to me.

"I didn't want to sink down to Soulless Sam's level in which I had to set you free," I said. "Even though I have faced him, he's a part of me, but I can't and won't allow him to dictate my actions in the process. I also know about your past mistakes in which you refused to forgive yourself for the past sins you committed. Therefore, you should move on and be free, for you will never suffer from your shackles again."

"Back away, Sammy!" said Soulless Sam as he fired a gunshot in the air. "You think that you've freed him, but think again! You think that freeing that sad sack from his chains can give you closure, but what about your own self-loathing? You still hold onto it like a cripple holding onto his crutches."

"Don't listen to him, Sam!" yelled Bobby as he jumped onto Soulless Sam and took the gun out of his hands. "He's messing with you, but you should also look into the real matter of puppeteering in front of you!"

"No, Sam! I _own_ you and I'll make damn sure that you _don't_ love yourself anymore. It's the way things are and the way things are supposed to be!"

I watched Soulless Sam yank Bobby off of him as he picked up his gun and was ready to shoot at him directly. I was concerned about the familiar as I got in the way the moment I saw Soulless Sam's gun go off. The loud gunshot pierced me in the abdomen as I took the bullet out and began to bleed out slowly. With Soulless Sam exuberant into subjugating me into his own personal puppet, I also began to realize Bobby's words as I took the angel blade in my hands and lunged at my own personal id the moment I stabbed him in the gut. Even though he took that stab wound, he was still standing as he was most likely to be taunting me before he dropped over.

"You think that this is over?!" I heard him yell as he was coughing up blood. "Think again! For the record, you're nothing but a weakling, Sam! Unlike you, I was better off without my soul until it got crammed back in! For the record, souls are weak! They're also a liability just to hold your emotions together! All you are is the same sniveling milksop that-"

"You listen to _me_ , you sick prick!" I yelled back. "I may be saddled with a soul, but I _won't_ stoop to your level! I have problems, yes; but I can manage them carefully unlike _you!_ And for the record, not all souls are meant to be weak nor can they be a liability that you can mock! I have a family, friends, and even a certain stern-faced intimidator who is in the Medical Corps that I rely on, but _you_ of all people only rely on yourself for the wrong reasons. Yes, I keep hating myself for being in the bad situations, but I was once told that the more one suffers, the closer to God he gets."

"If you think I'm bad, then-"

"I've already met the one who was shackled and he's free from all the misery he's been suffering from. It's a hard process for me to indulge into my own self-love and self-worth, but I also have a family to take care of!" I felt my raw power building up as I used it to take it out Soulless Sam in one shot the moment he screamed in pain. "It's what I have and that's all that matters now! I'm more than enough to stay firm even if it meant by stopping the negative thought process I have! In the end, I will continue to keep fighting, no matter what!"

I saw what was left of Soulless Sam vanishing as he wasn't done with me due to the strong aura that he still had within him. Even though I was still wounded, I was about to fall until Bobby came and steered me towards a bench by the window. He was concerned about my injuries as he was making sure that I was alright before returning back to reality, for this was something that would either keep me going or break me till the end.

"You sure did show Soulless Sam that you didn't want to be messed with, but his stranglehold over you isn't over yet," he said to me.

"I know that he still goads me in the wrong reasons, but I won't stoop to the same lows as _he_ had," I said as I was still clutching where the gunshot wound was at. "I couldn't let hi get to me this time, but when he showed me that slide show of my past self's sins and how Totsuka and Charlie once died in the Elder Days, I feel mixed emotions about this right now."

"There's no need to be worried, Sam," said my past self as he was now healthy and dressed in his usual hunter attire. "You've got a long way to go, but you should also focus on having all the self-love and self-worth that you truly deserve. I've seen you once before, but when I got a glimpse of you again, you had that same silver hair that you did when Dean saw you in the hallway at that time. You told him that I needed to forgive myself for not looking for him and Castiel in Purgatory in which he said to me afterwards to shut up and drink a beer."

I began to chuckle at that sentiment as I was beginning to slowly come out of my hard shell.

"That's a first," said Bobby.

"I know how it goes, but I can't let this misery be the footnote of what I had on me forever," I said as I was still adding pressure to the wound I sustained. "I have a long way to go, but I should also be aware of the problems of both the Executive Division and the wrath of Soulless Sam on the horizon."

"And I thought dealing with Lucifer in Snuffleupagus clothing was bad, but Soulless Sam is a lot worse."

"He is, but you can't let him get to you," said my past self as he was ready to cross into the Grey Havens. "I'm a part of you, for I won't let you suffer even further in the future..."

I saw my past self going towards a door where I saw a harbor from outside. In that moment, I saw him going towards a white ship as it was getting ready to set sail in the waters beyond. When I saw him leave on the white ship, it sailed away as it was gone further without any turning back whatsoever, for I freed him to be at peace at last. When my business with what I had from within was concluded, I found myself being yanked back towards reality as I was surrounded by members of the Medical Corps in which a familiar face was put in the crowd. Placed in a stretcher, I was getting being carted out of the cave with the spirit pool as I was most likely to be mended up, for I sustained the wounds that I had during my trip to the spirit world so far…

* * *

I woke up as I was in my new lodging's infirmary wing as I felt at where I was shot at in which I noticed some bandages all over my body. I never expected to be injured while in the spirit world, but I was incapacitated once again as I had no other choice but to stay in bed for a while. Staring at the window, I noticed a tree next to the castle near Anzu Village from a distance as it had some blossoms on it in which spring was coming. Even though most of the snow melted, I wanted to soak in all the wisdom that I was given until I heard the door open up in which there was Reuben coming in here with a tray of food that was deemed soft and mushy, but palatable for my tastes so far.

"I had a feeling that you would come to scold me," I said.

"After our efforts to cauterize the gunshot wound and fix you up, you nearly flatlined until that raw power intervened at the last minute," said Reuben as he handed the tray of food over to me.

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for four days in which you also sustained a broken rib that we had to fix, along with what you had in the majority of the danger you put yourself in."

"I'm not worried about it, but I can't let Soulless Sam get the better of me right now."

"Old Lady Sybil told me about him in which he was also goading you into surrendering to the Executive Division just to become their weapon for Project Ra. She's seen the damage that you sustained during your trip to the spirit world, but you can't just put it off forever."

"I know, but I saw my past self shackled and emaciated there in which Soulless Sam kept goading me to kill him. I was being egged on to do so, but I decided to free the one who was shackled in which he now had closure the moment he went into the Grey Havens. Still, after we get a brief stint of staying here, we should also take a trip to Shiganshina."

"You're in no condition to be going anywhere right now, Sam. We all know that a derelict Draaza ship is embedded into the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, but-"

"That ship was the same one that my past self was kept as a guinea pig to have his livelihood harvested after the fall of Dick Roman in the Elder Days. After that, he was released and back on Earth in which he ended up hitting a dog and not looking for-"

"That's enough. You've had too much worry and if that happens in the long run, it'll cause pressure on the wounds you carry. Still, you nearly died, but your raw power protected you from the further dangers and complications that you had when we brought you into emergency surgery. By the way, the food that I brought for you is mainly mashed potatoes with gravy and some asparagus complete with a tender piece of steak to go with it. For dessert, you have some peach cobbler, so I suggest that you quit worrying and eat what's in front of you, are we good?"

I reluctantly agreed as I began to take a bite of my steak and asparagus as I found them to be tasty due to how they were seasoned. With the mashed potatoes and gravy, I found them to be a lot better than the meat and vegetables as they were more delectable than what I had so far. I wasn't worrying a bit as I even noticed Bobby coming into the room as he skittered towards a rocking chair near the table, for he was happy that I lived through the ordeal I endured.

"So, how are you holding up?" he asked.

"I've been out for four days, but I'll live," I said.

"I just got word from Totsuka and Charlie that your brother and his squad are in the neighboring region of Tovar on this planet. They even got clearance from the Drakonar Emperor of all people in which he was getting fed up with Rainbow Randall and his inflated ego over there."

"Let's hope that he succeeds..."

"And another thing, the real reason why Soulless Sam got a Hulk boost is because Julilla was using dark magic to get you to come towards the Executive Division, which is dark side territory for you. Her spell over you may be broken, but the rest of Soulless Sam's not about to give up on making you feel guilty, either. So far, she knows what makes her victims tick, but in the end of it all, she will end up getting the short end of the stick for her crimes."

"I know, but we'll challenge her allies another day..."

I didn't worry too much as I continued to eat my food the moment I refused to have too much stress getting the better of me. As for the ongoing war between us and the Executive Division, we weren't out of the woods yet as the worst was waiting in the wings in this battle so far…

 **To be continued...**


	23. A God in the Crowd

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 23: A God in the Crowd**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dean was in the barracks near Tovar's border as he was up and ready to start the day. With the calls for the chieftain of that region on Drakonus to resign, my brother was ready take up the call to overthrow the one who was taxing his people and the ones beyond Tovar's borders. As usual, he was on the prowl looking for most of Darbus Toller's leftovers as he spotted the chieftain of Tovar approaching in his caravan. The sight of him made Dean very disgusted as he was a middle-aged heavy-set man with a rainbow-colored pompadour while dressed up in a sharp grey business suit and surrounded by scantily-clad women in showgirl outfits. For the record, the chieftain himself was busy taxing those who didn't agree with him as he also cut off funds for the poor and needy just to fatten up the rich. Therefore, Dean had a bone to pick with the egotistical prick coming his way as there would be no end to such disaster like that on the sly.

"Oh, how I love money!" Dean heard him say as he was being greeted by an angry crowd. "I also love war because it brings in more profit and jobs in the future."

"Future?! You've cut off funding for vital programs in your region just to 'feed the rich,'" said a bystander. "You're nothing but a serpent who spews lies while you bully others with your Chirp feed!"

"Oh, great; here's an ex-pat just being pissed off 'cause the progressive and politically correct lost badly. Go on; go cry to Mama!"

"Then there's a serpent that needs to have its head cut off!" yelled Dean. "From what I heard, the Emperor of this planet is getting fed up with your crap 'cause you cut off funding for the needy, the poor, and the elderly and that can piss anybody off!"

"Well, well; if it isn't one of the resident cucks from the Order of Letters! I bet that he's ready to get schooled by my fellow people in my region."

"If you could tax the rich and lower the deficit, then we'll all be happy. What can we say to that prick?!" Dean was addressing the angry crowd as they were sitting on the sidelines jeering and booing at Tovar's chieftain. "Shall we tax the rich?"

"Tax the rich! Tax the rich! Tax the rich! Tax the rich!"

The calls for taxing the rich drowned out the egotistical chieftain's banter as they were ready to take it to the streets again until they saw a platoon of Drakonar Army troops in riot gear trying to keep the peace here. Even though Dean was out of sight, he was starting this resistance against the chieftain with the ego as he also wanted to cut off the cash flow that was earmarked for the Executive Division directly. It was a direct call to action itself as the growing calls to oust Tovar's chieftain were getting louder by the minute, for there would soon be a downfall in the making…

* * *

I was up and alert as I still remained in my hospital bed in my new castle's infirmary wing. After dealing with Soulless Sam in the spirit world and nearly losing my life, I dodged a bullet as I was still alive after what I went through. Slowly getting up, I was ready to venture out of my surroundings as I made my way towards the hallway. With such a castle here on Drakonus as part of what I ended up getting, I found an elevator as I took it all the way down towards the main floor until it reached its destination. By the time I got out of there, I decided to explore the rest of the castle as I found an odd room that was located far in the back. It was a room that was similar to the one with the red rubber ball as I noticed several doors all over it in which one of them was opened. By the time I ventured into it, I found myself in the castle on Alecrast as I saw several members of the Medical Corps going about their daily duties until I noticed Herschel coming in from the back door with a basket of potatoes in his hands. He never expected me to show up here until he noticed the bandages I wore under my white kimono and blue overrobe, for he had a feeling that I was put through the ringer from what I went through while tangling with Soulless Sam in the spirit world.

"I thought that you were on Drakonus," he said.

"I was, but when I found a room with many doors, I entered into one and found myself here at home," I said. "It's strange, but now I have _two_ castles instead of one."

"Actually, Winchester Castle is not only _this_ place, but the ones in Anzu Village on Drakonus, Tenzo Village on Westeros, and Jomon Village on Valinor. As for that fifth door in that room, it's been locked, but it'll be opened soon."

"Looks like Winchester Castle has spread all over four planets instead of one.. Therefore-" I felt a stabbing pain in the wound where I was shot at as I was on the verge of falling to my knees. "I've got more space with plenty of people to live at."

"I think that you need to get back before Reuben finds you. Besides, you can't just shoulder the burden alone, you know."

I left back towards the strange room as I took the door back to where I came from. By the time I made my way towards the main hall in the castle on Drakonus, I spotted Reiko standing in front of me as she was concerned about my health and safety. Still, I had no say, but I also had to go back towards my hospital room as the pain I had was getting intense after my battle against Soulless Sam in the spirit world five days ago.

"What are you doing up?" asked Reiko. "You know that Reuben told you to stay in bed, didn't he?"

"I got bored, but I've been getting better one short step at a time," I said.

"You went to the Destiny Room, didn't you? It's where our old home on Alecrast is and others that are connected with this place."

"It seems that we have one hell of a castle here..." I slowly buckled to my knees as I was feeling the pain creeping up all over my body. "At least we have room despite the fact that it can be cramped due to the Medical Corps living in one part of this vast place..."

"There you are," said Reuben as he ran towards me. "You shouldn't be out ov bed to begin with, Sam. After what you went through, it's a miracle that you lived, but the injuries that you sustained need to heal slowly."

"I was going back to bed anyway..."

"It's not just the injuries that you sustained that are giving you trouble..." I feel Reuben's hand touch at my forehead as it was burning hot to the touch. "You've gotta be kidding me..." I notice him getting out thermometer from his medical bag as he inserted it into my mouth. "You can't just carry the heavy burdens alone, Sam. It's not healthy to do so after what you went through."

I was waiting patiently as I heard the thermometer beeping in which Reuben took it out of my mouth and noticed that I had a temperature of 101.9 in which I was in dire need of returning to my hospital to rest up completely. Even Reiko noticed that I was in need of returning to bed as she was ready to put her foot down just to keep me from overstraining myself right now. It wasn't long until I was being escorted into the elevator as Reuben was right behind me. With the elevator's doors closing, we were taking the floor towards the infirmary wing as I was most likely to be going back to my hospital bed as planned.

"It's boring to be incapacitated sometimes," I said.

"After what you went through, I never expected to see spiritual pressure cause physical harm until now," said Reuben. "I bet that Dean would not be too happy with what you went through after your battle with Soulless Sam."

"For the record, I can only see him, but Yashamaru and Castiel can also see him the same way."

"Marshal Calvert can also see him in which his Elven blood can sense spiritual distress in the form of what you kept seeing these days."

"That's healthy to hear…, but Soulless Sam isn't something that can be taken lightly in which he's still at large in my own psyche. He even went too far by wanting me to kill my past self while he was chained with meathooks sticking out of him. Therefore, I set him free because I didn't want to sink down to Soulless Sam's level right now."

"And that's when he went ballistic on you..." I nodded sincerely as I began to feel weakened to the gills. "He _did_ do a number on you with the bruises, broken rib, and gunshot wound, but in the end of all of this, you always managed to bounce back."

The elevator opened up as we stepped out into the infirmary wing in which I was most likely to be going back to my hospital room. When I finally got there with Reuben following me, I was stopped by Miriam as she was standing in my way. With a stern look and determination, she was ready to pluck me onto the battlefield for no reason, but my condition would soon find it difficult to get out of.

"There's been a problem, Sam," she said to me. "There had been clashes near Tovar's border in which your brother is walking into a trap."

"He's in no condition to be put on the battlefield right now, so I suggest that you leave," said Reuben. "He's even had surgery to repair a lung and cauterize the gunshot wound he sustained and you're putting him on the front lines just to be bullet fodder?"

"Randall Derwent is a threat that must be eradicated or else we all lose this war against the Executive Division."

"The answer is no, Miriam," I said. "You know that I can't go out there right now and the injuries I suffer from are taking a toll on me."

"This isn't a request, Sam; this is both an order and a demand for you to carry out your duties or else you will spend the rest of your days with a seeing-eye dog."

"No means no, alright? I'm in no condition to be going there and if Dean sees me there with my injuries, he would tell me the same thing."

"And what about Tovar's people? They're suffering from Randall Derwent's ruthless attacks in which he's cut off the funding for the needy just to increase the income for the wealthy. You have that raw power, so I suggest that you put it to good use or else we lose."

"You're beginning to sound like Jethro's mother, but she lost her life at the hands of the Black Dragon Guild."

"I heard all about it and I even told the sworn protector of your safety about it. He even swore vengeance on both the Executive Division and the Black Dragon Guild who claimed his mother's life."

"I won't let you take me into the battlefield right now..." I collapsed onto the floor as I felt the fever I had engulfing me. "You can't do this to me right now and I can't just let myself suffer much worse."

It wasn't long until Miriam seized me by the arm and teleported me towards Tovar's capital, Menark, in which I saw the various protestors demanding the ouster of the Chieftain of that region. I never saw anything like it before as I wanted to go back home before I ended up dead in a ditch somewhere. Still, Miriam wasn't about to let me pussyfoot my way out of this situation as I noticed several Derwent loyalists approaching with guns while shooting at the protestors in which several people were injured in such a brutal wake.

"Derwent is _your_ chieftain just like ours!" yelled a loyalist with a bullhorn as he was ready to use his gun and shoot at some more protestors. "You cucks think that you can oust Randall Derwent with your voices of change?! Think again!" The loyalist aims a gun at a woman as he shot her in the head with her young son watching in horror. "Our chieftain can shoot anyone and still gets a great approval from the masses! In the end, you'll thank our leader 'cause he is much greater than what you know in the fake news that's been churned all over the Galactic Internet! You vicious cucks think that fervent political correctness and equality can bring us together?! Only our chieftain can do that, for he is chosen by God Himself in these dark times! Long live Randall Derwent!"

The sound of protestors boomed all over as the sight of the woman killed in front of her son was the last straw indeed. I noticed the young boy crying in tears as I ran towards him to get him out of the way in which this form of fascism had gone too far. Even Miriam had her reasons to bring me to this warzone as she also wanted me to see the ugly side of what was going on all over Tovar and beyond its borders.

"This is what's been going on lately and there's no way you can get out of it!" yelled Miriam.

"And I know that Dean and his combined forces are coming here," I said. "They can handle this in which I have faith in them."

"And what about your duties, Sam? What about the orphaned children without any parents wandering in the streets begging for nothing but crumbs?! And what about that little boy whose mother was recently killed by Derwent's loyalists just now? This is just the tip of the iceberg in which there's no way out of it."

I later noticed a paddy wagon approaching as it stopped the moment I spotted a High Elf come out of it. The High Elf himself was a man who was eager to put a dent in the Executive Division as he spotted the young boy that was standing next to me. After the ruckus that was heard, the High Elf was ready to bring the boy to safety as he wasn't about to let him or anyone else get trampled under foot from Derwent's supporters.

"Easy now…," he said as he saw the boy crying tearfully. "The allied forces are coming, but we'll oust the Executive Division's puppet soon enough."

"I want my mommy, but that bad man killed her…," said the boy.

"I know, but there's no end to what the Executive Division will do to us common folk." The High Elf sees a squad from the Garrison Corps arriving as they were rounding up the civilians that were fleeing the danger. "It's high time that you need to leave, for this isn't a place for children right now. I'll see to it that you will be safe, alright?"

The boy left with the rest of some of the civilians as they were leaving away from the danger that was getting more intense than normal. With the civilians put into the paddy wagon, the High Elf saw it leave as he stood firm until he noticed me and Miriam still standing. He had a bad feeling that there would be further danger lurking as he had to get us out of harm's way soon enough.

"This is a restricted area," he said.

"Sam's on business to put the fear of God into Randall Derwent once and for all," said Miriam.

"If he's on business, then how come he's _not_ in uniform?"

"This isn't the time for me to be here," I said. "The allied forces will be here shortly."

"You're not going anywhere until Derwent is ousted from power, Sam," said Miriam. "You have a duty of being there as the savior of this entire galaxy and you toss your chance just like you did when you went to Shiganshina."

"Sam Winchester?" said the High Elf. "You're the legend that I heard tales about in which you destroyed the last of the Elect in Gale Canyon. It's an honor to meet you, but it can wait 'cause Derwent's loyalists are coming and they won't stop until they shoot something."

"I'm no legend, but being here in this warzone is too much."

"By the way, my name's Anaira Mitani, but my grandfather is the Medic General of the Medical Corps in which he has a stern demeanor that can even stun his patients instead of using violence against them. Also, you need to get your ass out of here 'cause the commander of this operation to overthrow Derwent is coming in a black car right now."

"Dean..."

I was ready to leave the battlefield until Miriam continued to stand in my way. She wasn't about to let me leave as I was desperate enough to go home. As for the predicament that I went through, I was still bogged down with the fever I had as I wanted to be back home where I belonged. Still, I had no other choice but to adhere to Miriam's demands until I saw Taraniel appear out of nowhere in which he was furious at her for plucking me onto the battlefield against my wishes.

"I had a feeling that you would bring Sam here, Miriam," he said as he saw me not doing too well.

"He has no other choice here, Taraniel," she said. "It's also his duty to bring down Randall Derwent before it's too late. Otherwise, we all fall and we lose this battle against the Executive Division and their allies. Do you honestly _want_ that to happen or are you willing to do something about it?"

"Let me remind you that Sam's in no condition to be running around in a warzone like this, so I suggest that you haul his ass back to Anzu Village!"

Miriam defies Taraniel's order as she placed her hand on my forehead in which I felt my ailments going away at once.

"He _is_ now because I healed his injuries and ailments just in time to see Randall Derwent arrive at the place in front of us. We can't afford to lose this battle because of the fact that Julilla and her forces won't stop until they bring all of us to our knees."

At that moment, we all saw a ship coming towards a clearing next to the building we were standing in front of as it landed there for a reason. Coming out of it, I noticed Randall coming out of the ship as he was making his way towards his residence, which was a penthouse that was on top of the building that was in front of us, for he wasn't about to give up the position that was handed to him with the help of corruption on the sly. The sight of him was more than enough to push _anyone's_ buttons as he was on his way into the building that was in front of me. I also noticed several of the protestors approaching as they were armed with only picket signs to protest Derwent's rule over the poor by favoriting the wealthy. Just as I was about to enter into the building, I noticed several protestors spotting me out into the open as they had a fresh wave of hope that was there in front of them. The sight of me being there in the middle of a protest was starting to get embarrassing for me as I wasn't used to this type of behavior coming from the protestors, for they were ready to see me as their rallying cry to overthrow Randall Derwent once and for all.

"There he is!" yelled one protestor as he was carrying an anti-Derwent picket sign. "It's the savior!"

"It's what was once painted on during my visit to Zetian once!" yelled another protestor. "It's also been said that a man with long silver hair will bring his raw power to cause terror in the hearts of those who refuse to abide by his example."

"Long live the savior!"

"The savior! The savior! The savior! The savior!"

I never heard the crowd chanting like that before as they were now revering me as what I was beginning to go into. I was becoming a god in my own right as I was also most likely to be going up against those who would torment the innocent, steal from the needy, and cause widespread corruption on the sly, for this was also a time for praise in my name in this ongoing war of uncertainty…

* * *

Dean rushed towards the station in Menark as he arrived in the Impala just in time. The crowds of protestors were getting intense all over the place as he saw dozens even rioting in the streets. The sounds of glass shattering in heavily classy establishments were heavy and rife with trouble as Dean noticed several protestors coming out of one of the fancy buildings with a load of gold jewelry in their hands. Even though the protestors were declaring war against the corruptly rich for fleecing the needy for far too long. He never saw anything like it before as he also noticed several more protestors flocking towards Menark's main administration tower where Derwent's penthouse was located at. The sounds of "the savior," chanting loudly in the air made my brother run towards the sight of where Derwent's tower was at as he spotted me in front of the building. He wanted to get me out of the crossfire as he was aware that I wasn't feeling too well after my journey in the spirit world five days ago.

"Sam!"

His voice was drowned out by the sound of the protestors as he was walking towards to where I was at. He never saw the crowd get more intense as he also noticed several members of the Garrison Corps arriving to quell the violence coming from the rioters. What he didn't expect was that several of Derwent's loyalists were arriving as they were still ready to support him till the bitter end, but not for long. Just as things were getting out of line, he noticed a platoon of familiar soulless dolls arriving as they were armed with guns while shooting at some of the protestors in the streets. Dean knew of their presence very well as he was itching to get rid of some of Darbus' leftovers that were approaching without mercy or remorse. At that moment, he also noticed some of the familiar young girls in drab dresses arriving as they were screaming the moment he heard the sound of explosions in the air.

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

Dean saw some of the protestors being reduced to blood and bone as the screams of the artificial young girls were turning into explosions that were rife in the streets. When he noticed the platoon of artificial dolls in gold armor coming towards the protestors, he was ready to stop them head-on as he noticed his team of allied troops approaching. With Daorani leading the charge, she used her sniper gun to take out some of the soulless dolls that were harming the civilians, for she bore a grudge against Derwent and his close ties to the Executive Division indeed.

"You are an enemy; you must be destroyed," said some of the artificial dolls in unison.

"Burn in hell, Barbie!" yelled Dean as he changed into his diamond form.

It was a battle in the streets as Dean, Daorani, and the rest of their troops were fighting back against the onslaught of ths artificial dolls in gold armor that were causing widespread terror to the people who were fleeing the streets. The battle itself was intense as Dean led the charge against Darbus' leftovers that did the Executive Division's bidding, for he wasn't about to let them harm the people who were desperate enough to oust their tyrannical Chieftain once and for all. Everything was going in their favor until another platoon of soulless dolls were approaching with guns in their hands. With very little ammo left, Dean and his team had to make it count before it was too late, for this battle could end up being up their last.

"There's no end to this!" yelled Dvora as she saw the soulless dolls coming.

"And we're almost out of bullets, but I've got my own ammo," said Dean as he was shooting diamond projectiles at some of the enemy soldiers. "Okay, asshats, you're in need of something that's about to ruin your whole day!"

Dean continued to fire diamond projectiles at the soulless dolls that were coming as there was no end to this battle. Just when all hope was lost, everyone saw a rain of arrows coming from a group of archers that were arriving at the last minute. In the group of archers, there was a young man in Chinese battle armor as he was shooting at the enemy soldiers right and left, for he was someone who was in for the fight against the Executive Division altogether. With the battle over, the young man removed his helmet as he was there to oversee the damage that our sworn enemy had done in the form of explosions and widespread slaughter.

"Derwent's days are numbered," he said. "As for our latest skirmish, the ice queen who revels in her harem of men will end up getting her due."

"You saved the day, but that rainbow-colored asshat's still up in his tower," said Dean as he reverted back to his normal form. "Therefore, the local staff and the Medical Corps are gonna have a field day about this 'cause the Executive Division had no right to bring in suicide bombers in a crowd of picketers."

"As I recall, Dean Winchester, I was the one who gave the order to oust Randall Derwent in the first place, but with a certain tall demigod wandering in the streets, things have gone sideways." The young man reveals the Drakonar royal seal on his left hand as he was someone important to Drakonus' royal court. "For the record, I am the Emperor who called the shots to putting Randall Derwent in his place after he cozied up with the Executive Division for a long time now even before the destruction of the _Sol-1_ a few months back."

"Emperor Wan," said Daorani as she had a shocked look on her face. ""What are you doing out here in the midst of a battle? Does the High Court know about this?"

"Daorani Zurket from the region of Zedrikand, I presume? You sure came a long way since you were later plucked there and brought to live here before a certain tyrant took over it."

"I came here to put an end to Randall Derwent and what he is doing to the people in this region, for he won't last forever on his throne. His days of fleecing the needy and catering to the Executive Division are numbered, for we won't let him walk away from the damage that he has wrought when he won a rigged election."

"Then we'll do it 'cause we'll put that douchebag in his place once and for all," said Dean as he continued to hear the chanting for the savior in the background. "We're not pawns or puppets, but people in this matter of war, for we won't back down in a corner as long as we're alive and breathing."

Without warning, everyone saw flashes of raw power emanating from the building where the protestors were picketing as there was interference inside. Even Dean noticed it as he had a gut feeling that I would be in there pulling the stops to overthrow Derwent and his cronies from power, for there was victory coming and the Executive Division would soon begin to crawl on the knees anytime soon…

* * *

I was inside of the building that Derwent was in as I noticed it to be partially empty with nothing but servants with the same blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. Randall Derwent had bits of Darbus Toller's leftovers with him as they spotted me approaching. Still, I had a job to do as I was ready to stop his servants first. With their guns pointed at me, the dolls in Derwent's staff were ready to shoot on sight as they noticed me very well. At that moment, I used my raw power as I took down some of the servants that were ready to shoot me without question. I was using my raw power to my advantage as I sprinted towards the elevator and entered inside of it. The way towards the penthouse was relevant as I was ready to stop Derwent before it was too late.

When the elevator stopped to the top of the building, I stepped out of it as I found myself in Derwent's penthouse as I saw the servants and loyalists stopping me in my tracks. I knew of them to be shooting me on sight as I saw Derwent coming out of the main entrance. He was exuberant as he was ready to humiliate me in which he was itching to even sell me out to the Executive Division, for they were not about to stop until they achieved the ultimate prize itself.

"Sam Winchester, I presume?" he said with a grin on his face. "I was busy making a tweet about you on my Chirp feed in which Julilla's been very fond of you lately."

"Randall Derwent in the flesh," I said. "From what I heard, you bilk the needy to fill your moneybags and the pockets of your greedy wealthy friends."

"For months, I've been campaigning to defeat my rival and won, for I will always keep on winning just to make my region great again."

"Does bilking and taxing the needy in and beyond your borders make you region great again?" I accidentally step on a button on the ground as a speaker system was activated to blare the conversation without warning. "The Emperor of this planet was aware of your dirty dealings with the Executive Division from the start and now you'll pay for your life dearly."

"No, Sam; it is _you_ who will pay for your life dearly because this war that the Executive Division started has made me a profit, but I refuse to share what I have."

"You mean by embracing greed?" I hear a sound of a dog howling in the distance as I had a feeling that my target has done more than just cozying up to the Executive Division. "It seems that you made a deal with a Crossroads demon, didn't you?" I see Derwent shaking in his boots as he was in much deeper trouble than I had anticipated. "You know how the story goes the moment you make a deal with one of them. You sign away your soul to a ten-year contract and when that deal is up, then you will be pulled away to the depths of Hell in the jaws of a hellhound."

"I wanted to be rich! I wanted to be famous! I wanted to have the art of the deal in my hands, only to see my empire crumble to ruin by the likes of _you!_ Oh, Julilla; I'm about to do away with your target, only to see him dead! Yes, I _will_ kill him! I _will_ do so just to win this war!"

Without warning I heard the growling of a hellhound getting louder as I saw its tracks getting closer and closer. Just as Derwent was about to get the upper hand, I saw him getting mauled to death by the invisible hellhound as his soul was being dragged towards Hell due to the contract that he made and his fate was sealed the moment he made that deal. With the latter dead and the hellhound going back towards Hell, I noticed a woman in steampunk clothing appear as she was smiling that Derwent got his due in a long time. Even the servants and loyalists in his service were fleeing as they feared being mauled the same way as their master as the time of overthrowing Derwent came to an end at the expense of the hellhound. As for the woman in question, she was adamant that she was there to collect the invisible beast as she was ready to be on her way soon. To my assumptions, I noticed her to be a Crossroads demon as she was standing next to a set of footprints the moment she brought out a pouch of dog biscuits the moment she got out one to feed the invisible beast next to her.

"That's a good boy," she said.

"I take it that you were in on this, weren't you?" I said.

"Don't shoot the messenger, kid, you'll hurt your reputation that way," said the woman.

"Derwent had it coming, but I never expected to see him make a deal with a Crossroads demon before."

"Mara appeared in front of that dead douchebag ten years ago because he was itching to make himself richer. When she appeared in front of him, he got his wish, sealed the deal for ten years, and now he's stewing in a lava pot in Hell right about now. Therefore, his dreams as Chieftain of this popsicle stand are no more just like Mara planned it. He _was_ a criminal, a bilker, a swindler, and the worst of them all is that of being a sexual predator. He even went so far into raping a thirteen-year-old girl by the name of Daorani while she once lived there. In the end, he got it coming, for Mara targeted him for even shoving his cock into the most vulnerable and that came in the form of little girls."

It wasn't long until I saw Daorani and the rest of the allied forces burst in at the top of the penthouse as she saw Derwent's body being mauled to death. The sight of him being killed was a victory as she was thankful that he was gone and never bilking any other poor person ever again for now. It was yet another battle won by the allied forces as we were ready to bring Tovar into a new age of honesty without fear after all.

"What happened here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Derwent made a deal with a Crossroads demon, only to have his contract expire the moment his soul got dragged towards Hell," I said.

"Is this true?"

"It's true in a nutshell, kid," said the Crossroads demon. "By the name, the name's Ikra and I've been targeting crooked businessmen that don't give a rat's ass about the common man. Besides, those chumps from the Executive Division have been putting a damper on Milverton's business downstairs."

"I've never heard of what you do before until now..."

"You're looking at one, but some of them are most likely to be not on the same page," I said.

"It's the same, kid; once you make a deal with one of us in the dealing business, you get a contract for ten years," said Ikra. "Once your contract is up, your soul gets dragged downfall for all eternity. Trust me; we've been doing this for oodles of years, but the only one-hit wonder we've pulled was when your past self got brought back to life the moment his brother made a deal with only one year to live. Yeah, the latter got hauled from Perdition just to do the dirty work of the puppeteers who wrangled everything, only to have the Apocalypse started and finished up afterwards. Therefore, we'll meet again 'cause a savior's job is never done right now."

I saw Ikra and her hellhound depart as they disappeared in a plume of red smoke. At that moment, I walked towards the ledge of the penthouse yard as I saw a crowd of protestors bursting into the tower in which they were ready to ransack what was stolen from them. When I saw a microphone near the speakers that were blaring, I grabbed it as I was ready to give the poor from below a message of hope in the time of uncertainty.

"Your leader is dead!" I yelled. "A hellhound claimed his life in which he had it coming right from the start. As for what he has in parts of his properties, it's time for the common man and woman to take it back to provide for their families! It's all yours! Take it! You have every right to do so after what you went through, for the needy always comes first! What your late leader has done was cut off vital resources to the needy, the poor, the physically and mentally disabled, the veterans, and the elderly. It's time to have it returned, for it is necessary for those in need to have it!"

"Spoken like a true savior…," said Daorani as she bowed in front of me.

"Randall Derwent had it coming, but a deeper crime sealed his fate after he made that deal with a Crossroads demon," I said.

"Yes…, for I was the one who lost my innocence at that man all those years ago. I tried to tell my mother about it, but she refused to listen to me until it was too late. I was tossed out and abandoned here in Menark, only to train myself to be stronger just in time to kill him for what he's done."

"I'm so sorry about this..."

"If you had daughters, Sam, and if they were in danger of being raped at thirteen or younger, would _you_ be able to protect them from such a sexual predator like Derwent?"

I began to think about the girls in my family as the thought of Carly, Kanna, and little Zia being in danger of the hands of a sexual predator both worried me and made me think about their safety if that ever happened. I couldn't let that happen to them like it happened to the likes of those I met during my travels, for I swore to watch over them with all my strength. When I spotted Dean entering from the elevator to the top of the penthouse, he saw what was left of Derwent as he never expected him to be mauled to death, for this was an awkward moment that we had to endure in the long run.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled. "You're supposed to be at home resting!"

"I just saw Derwent get killed by a hellhound earlier, Dean," I said.

"Ryosuke's on his way here and he's surveying every surrounding while rounding what's left of Derwent's supporters on the sly."

"Then my work's done here. As for the aftermath that occurred, Ryosuke's about to have a field day with what-"

Without warning, I felt a stabbing pain in my head as I felt the raw power surging over me. The charge of it became too much for me as I felt it blasting over the sky in which it turned the upcoming dusk into daylight. I was feeling the raw power engulfing me until Dean stepped in just in time to stop me from exploding, for I was treading on dangerous ground. By the time I became exhausted, I fell to my knees as my older brother caught me from going over the ledge, for he was concerned about my health after all that has happened earlier.

"Sam, c'mon!" he yelled. "Don't do this to me!"

I was unconscious as there was no response.

"Wake up! Damn it, don't do this right now 'cause Ryosuke's coming!"

I was unfazed as I was still in a state of unconsciousness.

"Sammy!"

I opened my eyes as I took in a sharp breath after that large surge of raw power that I had earlier the moment I spotted several members of the Medical Corps approaching. My battle was over, but there were further dangers on the horizon as this ongoing war was still there against our wishes...

* * *

Anaira rushed into the tower of the penthouse as he saw several protestors bursting in while ransacking the lobby area. With the looting still going, he spotted Taraniel standing in front of a bench as he wasn't too thrilled with Miriam's meddling. Still, the aftermath of the tower raid was yet a memory in the record books as it was won in our favor, for we had a long way to go. By the time Miriam appeared, she saw the protestors pilfering the tower as she had a grudge against those who stole, for they would be punished by God Himself due to the Eighth Commandment on the horizon.

"Those people are behaving like barbarians," she said.

"Well, they needed what was taken away from them back in their hands," said Anaira.

"And what about Sam?" asked Taraniel. "What the hell did you do, Miriam? Didn't _you_ of all people cause this besides him?"

"Sam… did his duty and that is all…," she said.

"What duty?" asked Anaira.

"Sam was to eliminate Randall Derwent, only to-"

"-See a hellhound drag his ass off towards Hell?" said a familiar face as he strolled into the building with his usual civilian clothing. "Hello, Miriam; long time no see..."

It was Crowley as he was surveying the building one slow step at a time. Even though he was undetected by his brethren and other angels, he was in the sights of Taraniel and Miriam as he knew them very well. Even Anaira was aware of the former King of Hell as he heard stories about how his attempts to manipulate things in his favor constantly fell flat, for he wasn't about to flee yet.

"I had a feeling that you would slip under the radar of Grandfather, Crowley," he said.

"Anaira Mitani, I presume?" he said. "It seems that you've got a better sense of humor than Habanero, who is still busting his balls trying to heal the sick and injured."

"Mind your attitude, Crowley," said Miriam. "You came at the wrong time just to gloat at the bloodshed that occurred here, only to see this region's leader die prematurely."

"Moose 2.0 wasn't the one who killed that rainbow-colored shithead who owed me tons of money, only to see a hellhound go in and take him out to my former humble abode."

"Are you saying Derwent made a deal with a Crossroads demon under all of our noses?" said Taraniel. "Spill it before you get an angel blade shoved up your nose again like it was in the Elder Days."

"Randall Derwent made a deal ten years ago, only to have it expire the moment Scooby-Doo came in and dragged his soul off to Hell. Still, it's a win-win situation, but the Executive Division has been gaining power since General Wetzel died, only to see his subordinate relish in the control that she has over any married man she can get her hands on."

"It's like what she's been doing to Minara Mitani when she tossed his wife and father-in-law in the gallows. Just wait till he marries again just to spit in that ice queen's face while he's at it."

"You're not the only one who wants the Executive Division and their cronies out of the picture because the sight of those suicide bombers out in the streets is being back in my teahouse in Akatsuki all over again. Still, if four-eyes took away my demonic mojo, I can get it back with or without his help because Darbus Toller was the one who killed him. Therefore, when I _do_ get it back, then-"

"-You'll revert to your bad habits," said Miriam. "I know of this because you stab people in the back over and over again, but if you have what was taken from you returned, then I'll be the one to kill you just like what Lucifer did to you in-"

Without warning, a rush of raw power was filling the whole tower as the looters cleared the area. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good as Anaira had a gut feeling that something was wrong indeed. When he went outside, he saw the sky turn into day as the surge of raw power was to blame for what occurred earlier. By the time it stopped, the sky turned back into dusk again as Anaira saw members of the Medical Corps storming the building in which they were aware of my presence, for I was tapped in such a god-like scale indeed…

 **To be continued...**


	24. A Matter of Self-Loathing

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 24: A Matter of Self-Loathing**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was dreaming as I found myself trapped in the same white room where my past self was once imprisoned. I was a mess as I was struggling to get out of the meathooks and chains that were pinning me in the first place. Just as I was about to struggle free, I saw a nuisance that refused to go away. This time, he was itching to torment me once again, for he enjoyed my misery just as much as anyone who would want to steal me for their own selfish greed and lust for power. It was Soulless Sam himself as he was ready to cause me more harm than normal, for he wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet.

"It's been a while, Sammy," he said to me as he smiled wickedly. "You just won a copy of the latest board game known as Derwent: The Game."

"Derwent's long dead," I said.

"I know, but you're a much favorable object to see under the microscope these days."

"You're done, you hear me?! You're _done!_ "

"And what about all that greatness that you have? You're nothing. You're just a waste of space that should've been dead to begin with. In the end, you'll always be worthless because there are no good qualities in your character whatsoever. As for the party I'm starting, I'm gonna start off with a bang 'cause I brought someone along to watch me torture you for the rest of your days."

Without warning, I spotted a familiar figure in disheveled clothing as he was smiling with glee. It was Lucifer himself as he was ready to see me suffer in my own prison, for he was itching to cause panic for me on the horizon.

"Did you miss me?" he said as he smiled. "I bet that you were lonely without me after that surgery you had."

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled.

"And do _what_ , bunk buddy? Spank me? Well, the meathooks and chains were a hit in my cage, but in this white room, I've got all the right moves to try on your ass, so let's get busy!"

"By the way, how's the rehab coming?" asked Soulless Sam as he smiled. "Is it swinging towards how awful you look. Everyone should be the same, Sam. Everyone wanted you to be in the crowd. In the end of it all, you're nothing but ugly. All you are is a complete waste of space in which you're worthless and that is all for today."

"You heard him, bunky! Therefore, let's get this show on the road, shall we? I know that I'm really gonna enjoy this!"

I used my raw power as I was fleeing for my life. I was scared to death as I was getting away from both Soulless Sam and Lucifer due to their presence for the enjoyment of my torment. I was sprinting quickly as I found myself in a room that had a mirror in which I was staring at it out of curiosity. The mirror that I looked at had a reflection of me all dressed in fancy clothing until I noticed them changing into the usual servant garb that I once wore during my years being at the fort on Gehenna. At that moment, I felt a cold breeze coming into the room as I was shivering with cold. I even saw the snow falling into the room as I was trapped into an icebox in which I was also suffering from a bone-chilling sense of cold. Even though I was still looking at the mirror, the reflection that I had changed into a pleasant one as it was further away from my grasp. I was looking at the life that I should've had as I ws trapped in the misery of my making. I was nothing more than someone who had no value as I stood up on my feet and noticed Lucifer entering into the room. He was ready to do his worst as he had me trapped in the freezing room in which he made the doors disappear. Unlike Soulless Sam, he was ready to do damage in the worst way as I was dreading his instruments of torture the moment I felt shackled by his whim. With the meathooks and chains coming, I was chained as I felt them piercing my back, for I was about to be tortured by the one who was standing in front of me.

"It's about time that I rekindled our relationship, Sammy," he said to me. "For the record, this is a prison of your own forging in which you continue to bask in all of the self-loathing that you had over the years."

"If you're talking about the pleasant image in the mirror that I should've had, that ship has sailed out into space," I said as I was struggling to get free. "I don't have that much of a life after the rest of my childhood was stripped bare, only to be forced to leave it behind in a frozen wasteland."

"For the record, you're nothing but a failure, Sam. You're better off _not_ loving yourself anymore because of the fact that it was planned in front of you. In the end of it all, you're nothing but a failure to everyone and once you die, then you'll be back in the cage with me."

"I'll always bounce back, but I do it to protect my friends and family. Unlike _you_ of all people, you love yourself in the wrong ways, but you enjoy torturing your victims."

"It's because it's fun. Anyhoo, I think it's time to turn on the heat, so I suggest that you get out the spare ribs and slap 'em on the grill 'cause it's time for a barbecue."

I was at the whim of Lucifer as I felt my body being engulfed in fire. I was screaming in pain as the flames were burning me until I woke up from my nightmare. I was dreading the burning as I couldn't shake the presence of Soulless Sam and Lucifer gloating at me the moment I found myself in a different hospital room. Getting up, I surveyed the whole area as it was far different than any other due to its sophisticated overtones all over the place. Still, I was a mess as I was most likely to be subjected to another stern lecture from Kazuo directly, for I wanted to return home soon enough. It was also a time to bolt the room as I walked towards the door and turned the knob, only to find that it was locked from the outside. I was trapped in this hospital room as I wanted to go home before my family began to worry. I wanted to get out of this room as I didn't like being confined in here for far too long.

At that moment, I thought about the window as I walked over towards it and opened it up in which I began to shimmy out of the building I was in. The place itself was a hospital here in Menark as I saw the tower where the surge of raw power occurred earlier. The floor I was in had been a steeping hundred feet above the ground as I was ready to hightail it. Even though I was dressed in only a hospital gown, I was outside of the biggest hospital ever imaginable. Still, I had to watch my step as I was ready to brave my way down by using my long hair as a rope to get down steadily. Just as I was about to do so, I felt the window where I was standing next to open up as I fell down backwards onto a floor. Having to regain my balance with the long silver hair still intact, I turned around as I saw a nurse arriving into the room as she saw me out of my hospital room in which she saw me out and about.

"Doctor! The patient is out of his room!" she yelled as she saw me flee there.

I sprinted out into the hall as I was trying to get out of this fortress of a hospital altogether. I was ready to take the vents until I spotted one of the laundry carts that was empty. I was ready to go for it as I was ready to take the plunge. I was home free until I felt a foot step on the long silver hair that I had on my head. Turning around, I spotted Kazuo standing there as he refused to budge due to his stern demeanor towards me, for he wasn't about to let me wander free anytime soon.

"You escaped this fortress of a hospital through the window, but you didn't fool _me_ ," he said.

"Let me remind you that I have a right to check out any time I wanted to, Kazuo," I said.

"That may be up to the local hospital staff here, but _not_ the Medical Corps. You may have the gall to get out, but you're not in the clear yet."

"This hospital is big enough to be the Empire State Building, but I won't be stuck here for much longer."

"That's what _you_ think, Sam," said Anaira as he arrived in time.

"It's _you_ from the protests..."

"Damn straight, Rapunzel. Therefore, I work at this joint, but that doesn't mean that you're off the hook yet. Still, you went for the record by being hospitalized more than doing your duties."

"How long was I here?"

"Since you've been a special case, you were unconscious for three days in which that surge of raw power that you displayed lit up the whole city. As for what was left of Derwent's tower and penthouse, the picketers continue to loot there in which they got the extra money that they desperately needed after having that late con man swindle them for every single dinarii they had."

"Then I feel better now."

"Not quite, Sam," said Kazuo. "Let me remind you that you are about to be examined by the top staff in this hospital. They were very grateful that you stepped in and gave everyone in this region hope after Derwent lost his life due to the stupidity that he wrought."

"I saw it in front of me in which Derwent made a deal with a Crossroads Demon in which he sold his soul for a ten-year contract. When that expired, his fate was sealed in which his soul got dragged down to Hell by a hellhound the moment he made that deal."

"You're not the only one who knows about such deals with demons. From the looks of it, most Crossroads demons often prey on the vulnerable, but Derwent's demon tracked him down by chance in which she knew of what he was doing, only to have him get a taste of his own medicine in the end."

"Speaking of medicine," said Anaira as he saw a group of members of the Medical Corps approaching. "It's time for your usual checkup, Rapunzel, so I suggest that you get on board."

"I'd rather be _out_ of this tower of horrors than be in it!"

"It's either doing as you're told or going to the Review Board," said Kazuo sternly. "Take your pick because your life is constantly on the line right now."

I saw a wheeled stretcher there in front of me as I had no other choice but to lay down the moment I had a blanket covering me. Still, I hated being stuck in hospitals as I had no other choice but to do so, for it was something that was a mandatory thing for me after all…

* * *

Ryosuke was inside of the tower that had Derwent's penthouse in it as he was scoping it out with a hint of suspicion. Even though it was nearly stripped bare of its money and possessions, he couldn't get over the fact that the latter who owned the building made a deal with a Crossroads demon, only to have his soul get dragged down towards Hell in the end. By the time he left the building, he saw Crowley standing in front of him as he was most likely to be getting what was left from it in which he would soon send a message to those who crossed him.

"Bee in your bonnet, Ryosuke?" he said.

"No, but after we salted and burned Derwent's body, we kept cleaning up the building as the place was once owned by one of the nobles in Emperor Wan's court," he said. "After that, Randll Derwent ousted the owner and his family in which he kept an iron grip over those who spoke poorly of him."

"There's a decent amount of Puppy Chow there..."

"Even though the latter is dead, the rest of his cohorts won't rest easily in which we can't lose sight of the Executive Division and their allies."

"And I thought that offing myself in the alternate rift in the Elder Days was bad..."

"You may be off the radar, but there are those in the Toller Family and the Black Dragon Guild who would want you eliminated due to your surviving a suicide bombing."

"I've had worse, Peaches, for I've been stabbed, shot at, had my demonic mojo removed, had a finger jabbed up my ass, and even ended up being blown up in the teahouse I worked in. I've had my fair share of trouble, but having those assassins and Darbus Toller sympathizers chasing after me? I won't back down so quietly."

Ryosuke walked towards a wall in the lobby area as he was some wallpaper peeling off a large revelation. In a twist of fate, he walked towards the wall as he tore off most of the wallpaper to reveal another mural of me and Reiko in a castle surrounded by many planets and stars. Even Crowley noticed it as he couldn't shake off the fact that our matter in being in the Destiny of Worlds was still strong, for this wasn't about to fall on the back burner quietly. It wasn't long until both he and Ryosuke saw Emperor Wan approaching as he was also ready to investigate the further looting that the protestors did in which he also noticed the mural that was painted on the wall, for it was a further omen in the making so far.

"This is very uncanny indeed," he said as he was staring at the mural. "Looks like Sam and Reiko have their work cut out for them after all."

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't be out and about like that," said Ryosuke.

"And get cooped up by my advisors? Not a chance 'cause I can't just let my people suffer under the yoke of elected chieftains in my regions who abuse their power and allow the needy and poor to suffer."

"Well, _this_ place was once like Scrooge McDuck's money bin before the looters picked it clean," said Crowley. "Therefore, Derwent had it coming in which he won't get out of the pit so easily."

"I hate to break it to you, but Sam and Reiko must be protected or else everything will suffer, including Heaven and Hell. It's been said that their presence will bring this galaxy into a golden age in which we will even revere them as gods."

"If Moose 2.0 and his Elven wife ever maintain god-like status, let's hope that they put the Executive Division in their place once and for all because they've gone too far in their petty little power trip. In the end, let's hope that they step on the toes of that ice bitch who now leads the Executive Division before it's too late."

With Crowley voicing his opposition against the Executive Division, he was ready like the rest of us to stop them and their allies as he was getting fed up with what they were doing. As for this ongoing war, there was no end to it whatsoever as we had to hold onto the safety bar long enough, for this wasn't going away in the long run…

* * *

I was in a sterile room as I was being scanned and examined thoroughly. I found the state-of-the-art technology in this area to be more like a torture dungeon instead of a calming one as I was had my vitals examined while having my blood drawn for testing. Still, I was the ultimate lab rat in the eyes of the Medical Corps as I was constantly evolving to the point of exhaustion. By the time I saw Anaira arriving, he had his own medical kit in his hands as he opened it up and got out a stethoscope in order to listen to my heart and lungs. With a blood pressure cuff wrapped around my arm, I felt it pumping as it squeezed it until I felt it deflate while I felt the diaphragm part of the stethoscope near my elbow. I was caught in the thick of it as I was stuck here in this fortress of a hospital, for I wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

"Looks like your blood pressure's slightly spiked, Rapunzel," said Anaira as he removed the blood pressure cuff from my arm. "Looks like you're easily stressed out constantly, but it'll be remedied once you get the go-ahead to get back to the castle in Anzu Village."

"You may get the approval from your superiors to let me go, but not your grandfather," I said. "He has a tendency to keep me hospitalized due to the raw power that I have."

"Grandfather may be stern, but that doesn't mean that you can't be cooped up in a hospital room forever. You've got other responsibilities to muster, including your family."

"I know, but I hate being cooped up in a hospital room for far too long."

"Dude, I know how it goes, but..." I see him remove the top part of my hospital gown as he placed the diaphragm part of the stethoscope on my chest. "...You can't just make a premature judgment call in a time of uncertainty. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to breathe deeply."

I obeyed as I breathed inward and outward. I even coughed up a bit as I was also not out of the woods yet after Anaira finished up my examination. Still, I was most likely to be stuck in the hospital for a while as I had no other choice but to do so until I was about to get a reprieve so far.

"Wait! Ma'am, you can't go in there!"

"My husband is in there!"

I heard Reiko's voice as I noticed her bursting into the room I was in. She was concerned about my health as she was also adamant into bringing me home on the spot, for I worried everyone back home in the castle. I was grateful that she was there, but she was not having it as she was ready to bring me home on the spot.

"You had me worried!" she yelled.

"It wasn't my fault to begin with," I said. "You can thank Miriam for forcing me to come here to Menark against my wishes."

"It's a shame that Derwent didn't live after he made a deal with one of those Crossroads demons, but in the end, he had it coming after hoarding all his funds and not giving the needy a single dinarii."

"After Derwent's death, I felt a surge of raw power bursting through the sky in which I couldn't control it. Therefore-"

"Not another word, Sammy. Besides, you should come home anyway because the children keep telling me about the dumpling stand in Anzu Village and how yummy they taste."

"I hate to break it to you, but if you guys go out to try the dumplings in Anzu Village, then I suggest that you take it up with Grandfather," said Anaira as he stared at Reiko directly. "It's been a long time since the I last saw you, Reiko, but tagging Rapunzel as your husband has a lot of advantages."

"I know, but Sammy has to go to further advantages before he acheives what he's missed for so long."

"Grandfather told me about his mental state in which he's also been known to have clinical depression. I looked in the records, but he's also highly sensitive." Anaira sees me getting out of the wheeled stretcher as I was on my feet. "Hey, you're not done yet, Sam."

"I have to pee," I said.

"Hey, Rapunzel;" I see Anaira get out a plastic cup that had a green lid on top of it. "If you gotta go, then you have to fill'er up!"

At that moment, I walked towards the bathroom with the plastic cup in my hands as I closed the door behind me. Taking off the green lid, I placed the plastic cup on above the toilet without a seat as I began to do my business in it. With the cup filled to the brim, I placed the green lid over it as I grabbed a paper towel and placed it on the counter in which I began to finish up my business _without_ relieving myself in a container. By the time I finished, I flushed the toilet as I grabbed the filled cup and was ready to go out until I saw a small compartment near the sink. Opening it up, I saw a different room next to it as I even noticed a sign that said, "urine and stool specimens," in bold black letters on it. With the cup placed into the compartment, I closed the door as I washed my hands in the sink. After I did that, I left the bathroom as I was ready to go straight home, for I was eager to do so after what I went through…

* * *

A few hours later, I checked myself out of the fortress of a hospital as I was dressed in only my hospital gown and robe before going towards the train station. When Reiko accompanied me, she followed me to our ride to Anzu Village until we noticed the Impala parked in front of the station. Getting out of the car, I noticed Dean emerging as he was eager to bring us home instead of boarding the train, for he wasn't about to let me off the hook yet.

"We're not taking the car today, Dean," I said as I began to feel exhausted.

"And miss the open road? Not a chance," he said as he grinned.

"It's better that we take the train. Besides, I'd rather be resting at home than being in that high-tech torture chamber that is a juiced-up version of a sex dungeon. All I want is to go straight home to the castle after that fiasco that Miriam pulled on me, are we good?"

"That 'torture chamber' is the top-notch tech that's the best in the galaxy here on Drakonus in which they got a lot of funding after that dickbag got ganked by a hellhound. After that, your surge of raw power became more than just a light show. It's a rallying cry to stand up against those who abuse their position just to force the poor and needy to suffer. Now, if you don't mind, you can ride shotgun..." Dean sees me get in the back seat as I felt more tired than normal. "...or not… Anyway, Magda and the girls are there, but they've been talking about those dumplings there in Anzu Village. You should try some, Sam."

I saw Dean and Reiko get in the front seat of the Impala as we all left Menark altogether. The car ride to Anzu Village was a long one as I watched the scenery that was there in the form of trees and rice paddies being farmed. I was feeling tired even more as I began to close my eyes. By the time I began to fall asleep, I was dreaming as I found myself in a field by a river. I was happy to have control of my dream for once as I didn't have to worry too much. On a whim, I was ready to go towards the river as I walked towards it. I was happy that I didn't have to be stressed out as I decided to go into the water in which I found it to be very warm to wade in. I was in a controlled state of bliss until I sensed an ominous presence all over me. The scenery of the field began to catch on fire as I saw the flames roaring in front of me. What was happening? Why can't I have any good dreams without any bad things occurring?

In that moment, I saw the river turn into blood as I felt something pulling me under. I was struggling to stay afloat as I also noticed Lucifer standing on the shore taunting me, for he was there to cause me trouble on a dangerous scale. I was trying to keep my head above water as I also noticed the nuisance in front of me get out a pitchfork as he began to attack me with it. He was enjoying it as he wanted me to suffer even worse.

"What's the matter? Can't swim?" he said as he grinned.

I continued to keep my head above water as I felt the pitchfork stabbing into my shoulder. I was drowning and bleeding in my dream until I woke up in a bathhouse fully naked and being scrubbed down near a wash basin. To my shock, I saw Dean scrubbing me down with soap and hair care as he was cleaning me up very well. After all the soapiness, I took point and rinsed myself off as I was fully clean after being stuck in there. I decided to skip the bath until I was being steered towards one of the tubs that was filled with hot water. I didn't want to take the full bath as I wanted to just get out and go to bed after all the trouble I went through, but I couldn't get out of it, no matter what I tried to do.

"Let me out of here," I said as I was still tired.

"Not without the full bath, Sam," said Dean as he shoved me into the bathtub. "I never had a hard time to get your gargantuan ass out of the car, but your hair?"

"I should get a trim after this..."

"If you did that, then you would suffer the wrath of Yashamaru if that ever happened. Still, there's nothing wrong with your hair, okay? And if you preferred to be the same like the rest of us, then it would end up very boring and there's no problem with being different."

"It's not easy, but I can manage… Still, I hate every inch of me that should've been the same like the rest of us. I should've had my hair cut short like the other soldiers in the fort on Gehenna. I never had any good qualities and I never will… I'm just…, nothing… I should've been the same like all of you so I wouldn't be put under the yoke of Sylvanus attacking me, but-"

"That's enough, Sam. You can't just be the same like us 'cause it won't work. If you went that route, then it would be both boring and bland at the same time. In a pool that caters to both end, I'd go deep instead of hanging all over the shallow end for too long. And another thing, you shouldn't be talking bad about yourself. It ain't healthy, so I suggest that you shut up and enjoy your bath."

I continued to relax in the tub as I only stared directly at the ceiling. Still, the dreams of self-loathing I had were a reminder that I still had to struggle with the constant insecurities that I had for a while. I couldn't shake the torment of both Soulless Sam and Lucifer ganging up on me as I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I was a wreck after overexerting my raw power to my limit as I got up out of the bathtub, drained the water out, and got a towel to dry myself off. With the towel placed into the hamper, I dressed up in my nightclothes and underclothes as I was on my way out of the bathhouse and going straight back towards the main house of the castle. When I entered inside, I was on my way towards the elevator as I was ready to go up to my room. Just as I was about to do so, I felt a foot stepping on my long hair as I turned around and saw Reuben standing from behind. He was concerned about my health as he didn't want me to sulk for too long, for it was vital that I didn't do so.

"Let me pass," I said as I yanked the bottom of my hair up.

"After what you went through, you can't just go upstairs and sulk in your room all the live long," said Reuben. "For the record, you endured a broken rib, a gunshot wound, and a power surge in which all three have definitely made you tired."

"Just let me go up to my room, alright?"

"Not until you get something to eat first. For a while, Reiko and the other women have been busting their asses making dinner for everyone."

"I'll eat when I feel like it, but right now, I'm tired and I just want to stay in bed." I felt my knees buckling to the pressure of the exhaustion as I was not doing too well. "I just want to go straight to bed right now..."

"You're getting dinner like the rest of us whether you like it or not, Sam." I see Reuben helping me up to my feet until he felt my forehead, which was hot to the touch. "You're getting another fever again. I guess that it's time for your bedtime after all, but not without something to eat in which it can be brought towards you."

I was being escorted by Reuben as we both went inside of the elevator in which we were going towards the floor I was staying at. By the time we reached it, we stepped out of the elevator as we were going towards a different room. It was the same, but it had a futon on the floor. Getting into it, I wrapped myself up in the warm blankets as I did nothing but stare at the ceiling. I was listless after that overexertion of my raw power as I had a thermometer shoved into my mouth. As usual, I was often stuck with a fever as I had no other choice but to stay in bed after what I went through.

"Looks like you've been put through the ringer," I heard Reuben say as I saw him feel at my wrist.

"I've had better days," I said.

"Your pulse is slightly weak, but steady. Also, you shouldm't talk bad about yourself too much. It's not healthy for you to do so."

"You heard about me having to loathe every single fiber of my own being, didn't you?"

"Dean told me about it while you were in the bathhouse. He said that you loathed yourself because you were different. You even contemplated on trying to cut your hair just to look like the rest of us, but if that ever happened, then you would not only invoke disappointment, but the wrath of Yashamaru as well and he _doesn't_ like it when you give your hair a little trim. That lesson was a harsh one while we were still on board the _Kurokage_ at the time, but your hair still tends to get out of control from time to time. It's not fun, but we had to go through with it anyway." I see Reuben take out the thermometer out of my mouth as he read the reading on it. "So far, you've got a temperature of 102.1 right now, but you also can't just go without anything to eat in which Reiko and the others are busy preparing some dumplings for dinner."

"That's very comforting to hear..."

It wasn't long until I spotted Dean coming into the room with a tray of food in his hands. The sight of the dumplings sounded good to me as I also noticed a large bowl that had stir-fry in it. When I saw Dean set the tray down at a table, he was wanting me to eat what was there as he refused to leave until I did so, for I was in dire need of food just like the rest I had to endure so far.

"Okay, Sammy, here's the motherlode there," I heard him say as he was staring at me in the futon I was in. "Reiko and the others worked their asses off just to make this, so I suggest that you get up and eat your dinner."

"I would, but I'm not hungry right now."

"So? You can't back out on the good things in life forever."

"Can't _you_ eat it?"

"And spoil the moment without pie? Not a chance!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"Sure you are! You can't just put it off forever, Sammy! Besides, you should try the dumplings anyway 'cause they're the best that we've ever eaten so far."

At that moment, I saw Dean get one of the dumplings from the tray as he went towards me and shoved directly into my mouth. I was ready to spit it out until I felt my brother's hands closing my mouth in which I had no other choice but to chew the dumpling until I swallowed it. Even though I had some food in me, I wasn't happy with Dean when he force-fed me as I wanted to tip all that food over after that. The look on my face signaled that I didn't want to be bothered for the rest of the night as I just wanted to go to sleep, but it wasn't happening just yet. Even Reuben was concerned about my mental state as he was also on hand into coaxing me out of the futon and finish up the food that was put in front of me.

"So, what do you think of the dumpling?" asked Dean.

"I don't have time to criticize food right now," I said. "It's just a dumpling after all."

"How dare you?!" yelled Reuben defensively. "Reiko spent all that time cooking those things with the other women in the kitchen and you say that it's just a dumpling?!"

"I can resist them while going to bed."

"You wouldn't resist them if you tried," said Dean.

"Why can't anyone get that I wasn't hungry to begin with?" I hear my stomach growling as I couldn't contain my fasting for much longer. "Perhaps I'll try one more..."

I got up out of the futon as I went towards the food that was in the tray on the table. With the dumplings on display, I began to eat them one at a time as I tasted them very well. The fillings inside of them were seasoned very well as I couldn't get enough of what was inside of them. By the time I finished up, I was tasting the stir-fry as I found the noodles to be clear in a bed of beef and vegetables that were put into it. With a pair of chopsticks in my hand, I began to eat the rest of it as I couldn't get enough of it. By the time I finished up, I was happy that I ate the dinner as I was ready to go back towards the futon until Dean blocked me for no reason.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Sam?" he said.

"I ate my dinner, alright?" I said as I yawned.

"And you said that it's just a dumpling like my past self once said that the Impala was just a car..."

"I'm terribly sorry that I acted that way towrds you, but I keep having those nightmares in which I notice Soulless Sam staring at me and tell me that I'm nothing but a failure. He even had Lucifer with him in which they enjoyed torturing me in the nightmare that I had."

"I thought that you banished Lucifer from your psyche," said Reuben.

"I thought I did too, but the more negative thinking I have, the stronger my inner demons become… It isn't fun and it's not healthy for me to be tormented by them, either..."

"Well, your personal demons should be told to back off," said Dean. "You keep everyone protected, but you put yourself on the bottom all the time. You can't just say that you're fine 'cause your mental state is much more tattered than you think. Clinical depression isn't something that can be swept under the rug so quietly as this can weigh heavily on you if you're not careful."

I was reminded about how my clinical depression was much worse than I thought as I had to keep my head above water. Still, I was trapped in my own personal self-loathing and self-hatred towards myself as I was struggling internally. I also knew that clinical depression had no shame in which I was reminded about how it had a strong grip over me. Sooner or later, I had to fight back to keep myself afloat, for I was trying to maintain my sanity so far…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was tossing and turning in my room as I was dreaming about the same white room all over again. The image of it was unsettling for me as I felt the room shift into yet another image from the Elder Days. It was very unsettling as I saw my past self scared to death as he was also being tormented by Lucifer in which he dogged him relentlessly. It was at that moment that I saw Lucifer change into Dean's past self as he was ready to torture him even further.

"What's the matter, Sam?" I heard him say as he smirked. "Don't you like hanging with your big brother? We've been through a lot since the Apocalypse, but you've seem kind of… what's the word?… _distant_ right now?"

I saw the relentless torture coming from Lucifer as he was torturing my past self just to push the buttons that he desired. Even though I was helpless to intervene, I was praying for help until I saw Dean's past self burst in the moment he noticed my own past self shaking and confused.

"Sam? Sam!"

I notice my brother's past self coming towards my own and Lucifer as he was concerned about the mental state that he was under. I never expected to see a confrontation like that as this was about to get ugly if not careful enough. It was another reel from the Elder Days that I watched as I saw what was going on, for it was just a mental scene from the past after all.

"Oh, look; another _me_ ," said Lucifer as he morphs back into his true form.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean's past self asked as he saw my own shaken and confused.

It wasn't long until I saw my past self pull his gun on Dean's as he was still confused and shaken while suffering from Lucifer's torment. I never expected to see such tension, but I had to watch helplessly as I saw the scene play on like that from a television drama.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean's past self yells out as he had his hands up.

"I thought I was with you, Dean," I heard my past self say as he had his gun pointed.

"Okay…, well here I am..."

"No…, I don't..." My past self stares briefly at Lucifer as he faces his brother with his gun in his hand. "I can't know that for sure, you understand me?"

"Okay, we're gonna have to start small..."

My past self was scared out of his mind amid the confusion that he suffered from as he was trying to find out what was real or not. Even I was worried as I had no other choice but to watch the scene play out as planned, for it was yet another reminder of things that went horribly wrong. Even with the torment of Lucifer still going, I was desperate to reach out, but I was barred from doing so, for it was the epitome of trouble on the horizon.

"I don't remember driving here…," my past self said as he was scared to death.

"Well, _that's_ because I drove," said Lucifer. "We fought… Sam is very suggestive..."

My past self fires a gunshot towards a wall, even though Dean's past self didn't see Lucifer at the time.

"Whoa! _Whoa!_ Sam!" I heard Dean's past self yelling. "This discussion does _not_ require a weapon's discharge!" I see my past self panting harshly as he had the gun in his hand in which I noticed my brother's trying to coax him back towards the reality around him. "Look at me… C'mon, you don't know what's real? Man, I've been to Hell… Okay, I know a thing or two about torture… enough to know that it _feels_ different… than the pain of this… this regular stupid crappy _this..._ "

"No, how can you know that for sure?" I heard my past self say.

"Let me see your hand..." I see my past self lend Dean's his own hand at first until he stops him. "No, no; the _gimp_ hand, let me see it."

"Smell you, Florence Nightingale," said Lucifer with a smirk.

It wasn't long until I saw my past self's left hand all bandaged up after he cut it in which it was something that was there and recorded in the Elder Days. I never expected him to be in so much pain and mental torture like that in which I felt a single tear rolling down my cheek. He was hurting for his sins. He was suffering from the mental torment that he shouldered just as much as I did as mine was even blended with the self-loathing and self-hatred that I kept on my back for years.

"Hey," I see Dean's past self grab my own's left bandaged hand as he forced him to look at him directly. "This is real… not a year ago, not in Hell,… _now!_ I was with you when you cut it; I sewed it up… Look!"

I see Dean's past self jab a finger into where my own damaged his hand in which he felt the rush of pain overwhelming him to the point of Lucifer starting to disappear from view. Still, I noticed Lucifer not budging as he was not about to go away quietly, for he was making himself firm due to his scare tactics that he built all over my past self's mental psyche to the extreme.

"We've done a lot more with pain," he said.

My past self looks briefly at Lucifer again as he was losing focus on his brother who was trying to convince him that his reasons were real. It was a complicated bind as I watched the confrontation in the old abandoned building play out the rest of the way, for I was seeing this parallel the misery that I had during my days at living in the fort on Gehenna.

"This is different, right?" Dean's past self said as he continued to jab his finger into my own's hand to the moment of drawing blood from an already soaking bandage. "Then the crap that's tearing into your walnut, I'm _different_ , right?"

"You don't think so..." my past self said as he released himself from his brother's grip.

"You sure about that, bunk buddy?" said Lucifer.

"Sam..." Dean's past self said as he saw my own jab his own finger into where his hand was injured to the brink of shorting Lucifer out from his mind. "Sam..."

"It doesn't mean anything..."

"Hey..." Dean's past self was staring at my own as he was trying again to coax him out of the confusion that he was under. "I am your flesh and blood brother, okay? I'm the only one who can legitimately kick your ass in real time. You got away… We got you out, Sammy..."

"Sammy..." My past self continues to cause more pain in his injured hand the moment Lucifer disappears. "I'm the only one who could-"

" _Believe_ in that! _Believe_ me, okay? You gotta believe me… You gotta make it stone number one and _build_ on it, you understand?!"

"Yeah; yeah… Agreed," I heard my past self say as he was still reeling from the confusion.

It wasn't long until I saw the scenery turn into a that of a library of sorts. I never expected to come towards something like that before as I saw something appear in the form of what I never noticed before until now. From the looks of what I noticed, I knew of it to be none other than Torune Mitani himself as he was there to give me a warning of not abandoning myself in a dire time of need, for it was most likely to be given to me so far.

"I take it that you saw what was there in front of you," he said to me.

"Torune… Mitani… The High Elf who protected the galaxy," I said. "From what Ippei told me, he said that you were known as the man who killed Lucifer."

"Sam Winchester in the flesh, I see that you ignore the advice of not paying attention to yourself in which you suffer worse among those who are willing to help you in your time of need."

"'Time of need?' What for"

"You saw how Lucifer tormented your past self in the Elder Days, You also feel the burdens of what you go through in the form of a loving wife, a group of children, and the rest of your friends and family who beckon you do do more with yourself other than them. It was what my Terran brethren in the Shaolin temple told me before they were all slaughtered by the one who continued to torment you in both past and future. Still, that memory of tragedy that I had became a rallying cry instead of a burden in which I sought justice for myself and the ones who I considered to be brothers. As for your own predicament, I say unto you to keep balance in your friends, your loved ones and yourself. It is the only thing that I can say to you now because there are those who are willing to covet what they don't have."

"It's the Executive Division and their allies and they won't stop until they quench their insatiable lust for power."

"It's the raw power that you have, don't you? It's been said that only the Messiah of the Galaxy can harness such a thing in the form of what was painted on the walls by the Draaza. As for your own troubles, you still struggle with the hidden talents that have been taken away from you by those who wanted to keep you docile just to make you their weapon to be abused. It's a sad reality, but you can't let that define you, nor can you allow those who deem you of no value take advantage of what you have. You have a kind heart, Sam, for you also have the greatest weapon other than your raw power and that is none other than empathy. It's the driving force that connects you with those who have suffered a lot worse, for it will always be your ally in the end."

I see a jewelry box in the form of the Winchester sigil on a table as I picked it up carefully. Out of curiosity, I saw a wind-up key on the bottom of it as I winded it up carefully. I opened it up as I saw small car in the shape of the Impala spinning around as I heard the song, "Carry On Wayward Son," playing in form of a music box tone. I was staring at it directly as I was reminded to continue onward and keep going, for I wanted to be there for everyone and myself. Just as I was about to put the music box back, I felt the floor shake until I woke up from the dream I had. I saw it to be morning as I even noticed a wet washcloth on my forehead. Even though I was still suffering from a fever, I felt my forehead thoroughly until I noticed that it was broken overnight. Getting up out of the futon I was in, I walked towards the window as I saw the rain pouring from outside in which it was a dreary day to wash away the remainder of the melting snow. Just as I was about to leave the room, I noticed the door opening as I saw Reiko entering with a tray of food in her hands the moment she placed it on the table near the futon. The sight of crepes with strawberry and cream cheese was more than enough to make my stomach growl as I was happy to get it so far.

"Good morning," she said to me.

"It's raining out there," I said.

"I know, but the children have been in one of the lounge rooms playing with some of the equipment that was put in there."

"It's yet another ping-pong table and a couple of board games, but it's better than being out in the rain."

"By the way, you couldn't resist the dumplings that I made last night in which no matter how many times that you say that it's just a thing, you can't ever pull away from it."

"Reiko…," I turn around and face her as I was very troubled with a side order of sorrow. "I am so, so sorry that I acted poorly towards Dean and Reuben yesterday."

"I know, but you can't just hate yourself forever. Even Grandfather once said that if those who hate themselves even further, they are literally sinning against the gods for the way they were made."

"I saw that the hard way, but I can't ignore it. It's a harsh reality, but it won't go away quietly."

"Sammy, you shouldn't worry too much, alright? Besides you may think that nothing good will come of what you go through, but I see things differently because if things were the same, they would be boring. Now, if you don't mind, I suggest that you calm down and eat your breakfast. It's the most you can do for this morning."

I didn't say another word as I sat down at the table and began to eat my breakfast. As for the rest of my problems, I was eager to keep them at bay as I also had to be alert for the lingering moment of self-loathing and self-hatred that would bog me down. It was a dangerous reality, but I had no other choice but to deal what was in front of me whether I liked it or not…

 **To be continued…**


	25. Dumpling Days

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 25: Dumpling Days**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Crowley was on a train to Anzu Village as he was more than likely to be going there for extra work just to get by. Even though it was raining outside, he was safe inside the train as he was expecting company. What he didn't expect was that Yukiwa was coming in here as he had a stack of books that were worthy to be brought back to the Universal Library on Essos, for they were very valuable so far.

"I take it that you're on your way back to the nearest spaceport just to get to Essos," said Crowley.

"I take it that you're still without your demonic mojo," said Yukiwa. "Therefore, I've got the motherlode of what's left of the Men of Letter Civil War arc in the bag in which I have the titles in store: _The One You've Been Waiting For, Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, Rock Never Dies, LOTUS, First Blood, Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, Regarding Dean, Stuck in the Middle (With You), Family Feud, The Raid, Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Ladies Drink Free, The British Invasion, The Memory Remains, The Future, Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes, There's Something About Mary, Who We Are, _and _All Along the Watchtower._ The next one picks up where Lucifer Junior grows in the appearance of a teenager at the end after you ended your life in the time pocket."

"Yeah, and I've been reborn just to rule Hell until those yellow-eyed stinkers took over with Milverton running it like Wrestlemania. It's a pain in the ass that I get shafted, but with Four-Eyes dead and sterner Four-Eyes still out in the fold, everything's gone to pot in which the Executive Division still keep those plastic figurines in their arsenal to do their dirty work."

It wasn't long until the train stopped in Anzu Village as Crowley got up from his seat and stepped out of the train with Yukiwa staying put. When he got there towards the station, he felt his stomach growling as he was going towards the dumpling stand to get something to eat. When he got there, he was ready to order until he noticed Gary sitting there enjoying some dumplings for lunch. Even though the former King of Hell was undetected by other angels and demons, he was caught in the radar of the demon in one of Darbus Toller's leftovers as he had to leave until he was spotted. What he also didn't expect what that Styre was also there as he was busy chugging down a pint of beer that went with his order of dumplings, for he was literally screwed after coming here.

"You didn't see anything, boys," he said.

"What the hell? Crowley?" said Gary as he was stunned to see him there.

"You were expecting Milvie to kick my ass again?"

"Do we look like we're working for Milverton?" said Styre. "The guy's been laying low since the Executive Division rolled into town. As for the sighting of Cain and Ailnoth, there's no telling when or where they will be."

"I'm not here to go after those two idiots. I'm here to pay a certain Moose a visit."

"Look, we're struggling just as much as _you_ have, but I just busted up a satellite after taking it far away into space," said Gary.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make up for the loss of your job at Ruby's Knife."

"Dude, you're not the only person who wants to get rid of the Executive Division," said Styre as he took a bite of his dumpling. "Every single person, whether it's humanoid or not, bear a grudge against those ass-clowns for threatening to destroy the galaxy in the first place. Heaven, Hell, those time pockets, and the Middle Ground may be our homes, but what about our universe, man?"

"He's got a point there," said Gary. "If the Executive Division uses the means to capture Sam to use as their weapon, then we're done for, even for _you_ , Crowley."

It wasn't long until Crowley noticed a newspaper headline on the front of it as he picked it up. The front page showed an image of Julilla in her cocktail dress as she was surrounded by a blend of Darbus Toller's leftovers and those from the Black Dragon Guild. From there on out, he despised the Executive Division's old toys after he nearly lost his life in Akatsuki when a suicide bomber entered and destroyed the teahouse he worked at. Even though he loathed that group, he was also wanting to rule Hell once again as he was also missing his demonic mojo during his glory days. In the end of it all, he had a part to play as he was also banking on the Destiny of Worlds to play out the rest of the way, for it was mostly painted and set in stone indeed…

* * *

I was up and about as I was feeling much better than normal. Even though I was still sane, I also had to deal with the torment of my inner demons as they were also a nuisance to me. It was the only thing that kept me from advancing as I also dreaded it on the horizon. As for the day I started up, I was busy taking care of the children as I was on hand into looking after the younger set of twins while the older ones were busy playing with their toys in the nursery. With the rain falling from outside, it was difficult for everyone to do things as I saw it pouring in droves. It was dreary as I also had to think of something for dinner soon. Staring at the clock, I noticed it to be four in the afternoon as I saw Reiko coming into the nursery. She stared at the younger set of twins as they were recently put down for their nap in which we were both grateful that they were there. As for Aora and Ghimru, however, they were tiring themselves out as I noticed them yawning just in time for a nap. Even though I was hard at work helping out, I was most likely to be preparing tonight's dinner as I was thinking about the dumplings that were made, for I wanted to make more during my stay on Drakonus.

"It's just about time to prepare the meal," I said.

"Isn't it the job for everyone else right now?" asked Reiko.

"You and Magda may be cooking in the kitchen, but I ca't just let you do all of the dirty work in there."

"You've been cheerful since you checked out of Menark's hospital, but Uncle Kazuo strongly forbids you to do anything else after what you've been through."

"Kazuo's got too much on his plate right now, but for the record, I'll go and prepare the dinner for everyone right now."

At that moment, I left the nursery as I walked into the hallway where the elevator was. When I got there, I was waiting patiently until the doors opened. Stepping in, the elevator was empty as I was taking it all the way down to the main floor as planned. When the elevator reached the main floor, I was ready to get out of it until the doors opened up in which I spotted Kazuo standing in front of me. In a moment of defiance, I gathered up my silver hair as I walked past him in which I was making my way towards the kitchen. Even though I didn't say a word, I let my hair down as I didn't have any problems at all until I felt a foot clamp down on it as I turned arund and saw Kazuo standing sternly in which he was not about to let me off the hook yet, for he was still hawkish about my surroundings when it came to dealing with my mental state.

"Don't you have anything better to do than step on my hair?" I said as I was getting irritated.

"You've been forbidden to do stressful tasks after what you've been through and your mental state needs to be stable," said Kazuo.

"I'm more than stable ever since I left that fortress of a hospital in Menark a week ago. Besides, I can't just be lazy forever while everyone else does my work. It's not fair for them to do so anyway, isn't it?"

"Dean gave you strict instructions _not_ to overexert yourself in which you were on the brink of another bout of misery due to your onset of your clinical depression."

"Dean and his team are still fighting against the Executive Division's forces on a mission to liberate a Germanican outpost. He can't just play babysitter forever while maintaining his duties as a soldier to the Order."

"If Dean _ever_ comes back intact, I'll be more than happy to have him kick your ass for disobeying his orders while he's away. Your mental state needs to heal thoroughly, Sam, _not_ allow more stressors to add fuel to the fire."

"Then I would be useless to my family if I don't do my part." I yank my hair free as I was going towards the kitchen. "For the record, we all need to do our part, not just sit on the sidelines. It's what we were made to do instead of suffering from our mental fragility, are we good?"

I walked towards the kitchen as I found it to be scarce due to the state of the pantry in our new castle. All there was left was nothing but flour as I had no choice but to do some shopping for dinner. It wasn't long until I dressed in my coat over my clothes as I put on my boots. Stepping out of the castle, I noticed that it was still pouring as I grabbed an umbrella and wagon while taking off towards the town square in Anzu Village. The town itself was recovering nicely after being taxed for too long as I saw the numerous businesses selling whatever they had the most. It was a pleasant time for relief since the fall of Randall Derwent a week ago as I noticed the local butchers bringing out their finest cuts of meat. By the time I stopped inside of the butcher shop, I saw the meats in a blend of beef, pork, and lamb on display. I was most likely to be purchasing some meat for my family as I had my change pouch on hand with what I saved on a rainy day. When I was selected the meat that was suitable for cooking, I was ready to pay until the butcher refused my money for some odd reason.

"There's no need for you to pay today, my lord," he said.

"But I have the amount to do so," I said.

"After that surge of raw power that was above that tyrant's tower, there have been stories about how the new god of this galaxy even saved Alecrast from destruction above the reaches of space."

"Just because I'm on the verge of being a god, it doesn't mean that I can go without paying."

"Just take the meat… on the house. And for the recoed, your tab was paid by two men who were there at the dumpling stand before they set off to other places. They say that your raw power is more than just a surge. It was a rallying cry that unifies us against tyranny and other things."

Without any further say, I left with the meat that I got for free as I was leaving the butcher shop in which I had what I came for. When I was on my way towards the grocer for some vegetables and seasonings, I was looking at what was there as I went and and picked up some vegetables and other things to cook with. I was picking up what was there as I was ready to pay for them in which I was also barred from doing so, for the clerk in charge was more pious than what was perceived to be.

"No, kind sir," he said as he refused to take my money. "It is the will of the angels that I give you what you want."

"But I have to pay for this stuff," I said as I got out my change pouch.

"Do you know what I have been hearing all over the halls of Del Toro Shrine? I've been hearing of the calls for the Galactic Messiah to come here and not allow him to pay a single penny or else all of us would suffer with our eyes melted away."

"Then consider this a one-time only thing because the next time I buy things, I have to pay the decent amount like the rest of us."

Once again, I was made not to pay what I had as I left the grocery store and gone straight towards the poulterer to see some of the numerous types of poultry on display. There was also a selection of chicken eggs for sale as I was ready to pick some up. With the eggs collected, I was going towards the poultry counter as I was getting some of it to feed my family for a little while. By the time I was finished, I was ready to pay again as I saw the poulterer barring me from getting out my change pouch, for I never expected to get things for free in three shops so far.

"Not today, Silver-Hair," said the poulterer. "It's on the house for now, but your presence here is a sight for all of us to revere and see."

"This is the third time, but I can't go without paying or else I'll get busted for shoplifting," I said.

"What we see in front of us is a Messiah of sorts in which I've been praying at Del Toro Shrine until I was reminded about the teachings that the ancients once brought out. They have foretold of a man with a jeweled sigil on his forehead that will be the catalyst for the future that is waiting for us. They even said that his hair will turn silver just like yours, kind sir. Even the gods would punish us if we didn't give the new god the respect that he deserves."

"I know, but I'll pay the next time I come here."

Once again, I left with free eggs and poultry as I left the poulterer's shop and was on my way towards home. With the rain still pouring, I was pulling the wagon towards home as I made it back without any difficulty at all. By the time I made it back, I was spotted by Magda as she was aware of what I had as she was also not too thrilled at me for going outside against the wishes of the Medical Corps.

"Kazuo's not too happy with you," she said.

"I know, but I can't just sit in the castle like a rotting vegetable all the live long," I said.

"Well, you can't just sugarcoat it because you still have a nasty bout with clinical depression and it's _not_ pretty."

"I know, but I can't just do nothing forever."

"There you are!"

I heard a familiar voice coming as I turned around and noticed Dvora arriving at the main entrance dressed in a rain poncho. Still, I had to deal with her as she was most likely to be giving me a stern lecture until I went inside with the groceries that I had. Taking off my boots, I took the wagon of groceries into the kitchen as I was most likely to be lectured for my behavior the moment I put up the things where they needed to be. Just as I was about to go back out for another grocery run, I noticed Dvora entering into the kitchen as she was not about to let me off the hook yet, for I wasn't ready to deal with her presence right now.

"Dean's pissed at you," she said to me.

"He's on Germanicus assisting the army on that planet," I said.

"Just because Dean's not here, doesn't mean that you can do as you please, Sam. That's when _I_ come in 'cause if you're out there alone, then the Executive Division will catch you blind and you know how Julilla wants her man-meat to be caught in the wild."

"Her forces won't reach this village, not with the rain pouring."

"Is that so? The Executive Division and their allies are still on their petty little power trip and so far, they've expanded towards other places to suit their interests. You can't go it alone, no matter what you try to pull off."

"Sammy," said Reiko as she came into the kitchen. "Oh, Miss Dvora…, I never expected you to show up here just in time for dinner."

I was stunned to see Reiko here with a bigger wagon of goods to last us for a while. With the remainder of selected fish and seafood, dairy, and other things, we were good to go as I saw her put away most of the stuff that was needed. With my motive for making dinner looming on the horizon, I decided to take off my coat while hanging it on the wall as I dressed in a smock with a cap covering my silver hair. Washing my hands, I got out the cutting board as I was ready to get to work on making some of the dumplings that I was thinking about. I was most likely to be making the dough for the _mandu_ I was about until I noticed a large urn-like container near the counter. Lifting it up, I opened it up as I smelled a familiar fermented scent that was there for a reason. It was the scent of kimchi that was brought here as I was more than likely to be making what was there. Even Reiko was ready to help me as we had so much dinner to prepare, for it would soon be worth it…

* * *

Kazuo was in his office in our home on Alecrast as he was not too happy with me for going off alone earlier. Still, he wasn't eager to let me off the hook as he was ready to report in to either Ginryu or Ryosuke if need be. When he was ready to go towards the mysterious room that connected the castle to the other one on Drakonus, he saw James arriving as he was there to report in, for he was also on point into dealing a blow to the Executive Division like the rest of us. What Kazuo didn't expect was that the leader of the Farragut Clan was on hand into bringing the usual Korean cooking as he was bringing in a hot stewpot the moment he opened it up to reveal a blended stew, for it was a very savory one indeed.

"You look pissed off," he said as he got out a ladle and scooped up some of the stew into a bowl.

"Sam needs to have boundaries due to the Executive Division's dangerous motives in the air," said Kazuo. "My failed attempt into stopping him from going out and about won't fall flat next time."

"He reminds me a lot like John, but he's still got that ball of energy that suited him once he ran off to some odd place before he left for Gehenna."

"Both you and John go way back, but that doesn't mean that one can go without boundaries."

"So you allowed Dean to dispatch that Draaza woman, Dvora, just to keep him from flying off the handle." James takes a bite of the stew with a spoon as he was savoring it very well. "You should try some of this, Kazuo. It's called army base stew, or _budae-jjigae_ , but it packs a punch there. It's a mixture of spam, kimchi, glass noodles, pork belly, sliced cheese, cabbage, onions, kielbasa sausage, mushrooms, baked beans, rice cakes, radish sprouts, instant ramen noodles, and tofu all cooked with a hot paste and stock. It's really good, but it's also satisfying."

Kazuo felt his stomach growling as he grabbed a bowl that was near the pot of _budae-jjigae_ that was there. With his bowl filled up to the brim, he grabbed a spoon and began toeat some of the stew that was in it. The taste of the noodles mixed in with the varied meats and such kept his mind off of flying off the handle towards me as he was most likely to be looking at other matters right now, for he had so much to do so far.

"It's good," he said. "Still, that doesn't mean that I can stop getting Sam under surveillance."

"He's not the type that can be caged completely," said James. "I know this because of the fact that his past self had his soul trapped in Lucifer's cage for a year and six months, which is a hundred and eighty in Hell years back in the Elder Days."

"It doesn't matter right now because of the fact that Julilla and her forces are out there and if she catches him, it'll be all over."

"Is it about that twisted Sol Project? We're both war veterans who fought in the brutal eight years of the First Galvanic Uprising and it wasn't fun. Luckily, we stopped Menelaus Marquand and his forces back then, but we have a bigger fish to tangle with. You fear for Sam's safety not just because of him being an easy target, but his mental state as well. We're both prophets, you and I, but we can't just-"

 _SLURP! MUNCH!_

It wasn't long until Kazuo and James turned around and saw a familiar face sitting from behind while eating a bowl of _budae-jjigae_. It was Gabriel as he was most likely to be up to something on the sly, for he was typically on the move to help out against the Executive Division so far.

"This is better than watching the spam sketch from _Monty Python's Flying Circus_ ," he said.

"Well, it _does_ have spam in it," said James as he finished up his bowl of _budae-jjigae_.

"Basically, I came here to see Sam and Reiko, but they're in the other castle on Drakonus. For the record here, seven entrances to the central planets have been opened, but one of them is out of reach."

"Every first planet around the Ashizoka System is closest to the sun," said Kazuo. "The rest of them are hospitable and properly on the cusp of colonization."

"Well, Sam and his lady are gonna have to get it on in the designated locations that haven't been opened up yet. There's one on Atreides, one on Gehenna, one on Valinor, one on Targaryen, and one on Minas Tirith. They all need to be opened up 'cause that golden age can't stay in the fridge forever. We all know that Sam and Reiko must do their duty or else we all fall to the likes of those who don't give a rat's ass about the common man. It's not the first time that everything goes sideways, but we can't just let the pot boil over. It's our universe at stake, people. We can't just let the bad guys plunder everything in our path just to steal a certain up-and-coming god for his raw power."

"And we'll take the fight against Julilla for what she's done. She killed Lentulus Varus and his daughter, Penelope, in which Minara still vows to avenge them by gutting her for killing them in the first place. We can't back down this time because the bad guys don't justify their means so reasonably. In the Elder Days, the Old Guard came to America just to do a better job than the nearly extinct counterpart, only to have Jethro Braddock's ancestor betrayed and killed by her own comrade. This time, the Executive Division is following that rhetoric just to enslave this galaxy in which they will stop at nothing just to get what they want."

"Well, they already got the Tollers and the Black Dragon on board, but we can't let this crap slide like the Apocalypse. I died at the hands of my brother due to my meddling, but that didn't mean that I could be reborn and ready for the fight. As for the Destiny of Worlds, it's happening whether we like it or not."

Gabriel made his point clear as he was dreading the dangers of the Executive Division looming all over. As for what it all boiled down to, there would soon be trouble on the horizon as Kazuo stared out the window and noticed a white crow perched on a tree. There was an omen in the making as the sight of the bird meant danger indeed, for there was no end to this ongoing war anytime soon…

* * *

I was busy in the kitchen as I was hard at work making dumplings for everyone. The effort of me making all sorts of things in them was a good thing as I was hard at work into doing so. Even though we had a house full of company, I had to make variations of the dumplings as I noticed Reiko and Magda in the kitchen hard at work preparing the rest of the dinner for everyone. The smell of stir-fry and baked buns in the oven were fresh in the air as we were all hard at work making dinner for everyone. By the time we were all done, it was dinnertime as we set the food into the dining room in which everyone was stoked to eat what was there. Even with the children eating their food, they couldn't get enough of what was on their plates, for it was the food that was crafted carefully.

"The dumplings are good," said Gyatso as he took a bite of one of them. "It also has a mixture of sweet, sour, and spicy at the same time."

"Sam made the ones that were filled with kimchi and glass noodles," said Magda.

"I've tried some dumplings at that stand in town, but Sam's are a lot better."

"Those dumplings aren't the only ones there," said Dvora as she took a bite her food. "Sam's been experimenting on those things for a while now."

"I bet that Sam did plenty of cooking for a while, but where does he learn how to do so?"

"I've been looking at cookbooks and other things since I was little," I said. "It's also a godsend that I make some of those things I prepared for."

"It's like the dumplings that you made, but the ones with kimchi taste the best."

I was happy to hear the comments from the dinner table as I also took a bite of one of the dumplings that was on my plate. With the air of pleasantness filling the room, we were eating together as a family as we couldn't get enough of it so far…

* * *

Later on in the evening, after we all finished up our dinner and cleaned up the kitchen, I was in the backyard as I was looking into other places around the castle. On a whim, I was searching for strange places, I found a strange shed as I opened it up to see it to be empty. The room only had small altar and shrine as I noticed a metallic vial with a glowing red substance in it. It wasn't long until I picked it up in which I found it to be that of what Ippei siphoned from Crowley during the Army of Cain incident at the time. I never expected my late mentor to hide it here of all places as I heard wet footsteps approaching. Turning around, I saw Crowley entering as he was drawn to what was in the vial that I found, for he was wanting what was in it due to his reasons to get back at the Executive Division for acquiring Darbus' leftovers after the latter's downfall. He never forgot about the suicide bombing that destroyed his teahouse in Akatsuki as he was not about to go down without a fight yet, for this was also his battle just like ours.

"So, _that_ is where Ippei hid my demonic mojo," he said. "Oh, it's been a whopping two years since I had it siphoned, but I want it back just to get revenge on those bastards."

"And _you're_ eager to return to your bad habits after you acquire it," said Taraniel as he appeared out of nowhere. "I can see right through you, Crowley, but I also know that you would go and join forces with our enemies. There's no mistake that you would go in unannounced just to oust Milverton prematurely and half-cocked."

"For starters, Pretty Boy, I'm not in it just to mingle with my bad habits, but to snap Julilla's neck for having those artificial things in her arsenal. Even one of them destroyed that teahouse in Akatsuki that I worked in, but all I want is to return and do a lot more than anticipated."

"Then you'll get your wish," I said as I opened up the vial while using an Elven incantation to trap Crowley just to restore him. "What you get back will also have the usual warding sigil that keeps other angels and demons from following your trail, are we good?"

I began to use the incantation thoroughly as the red substance from the vial began to enter back into Crowley as planned. The power of it all made him return to his demonic abilities as he was feeling it bring him up to par. By the time the incantation was finished, I saw Crowley buckling under the pressure as he was back in swing once again, for he would soon go and fight like the rest of us or perhaps turn on us as unexpected.

"Well, boys, it's been fun," he said. "Of all the bad things I did over the years, I made dirty deals, I killed people, I even swindled my clients…" Crowley's eyes flash briefly into a crimson red as he was spotting me just to do his dirty habits. "and it felt good."

At that moment, Crowley was ready to use his telekinesis on me until he noticed a blunder of his own. He couldn't lift me up as I stood firm in which he was shocked to see me hold my ground like that. Even Taraniel was shocked to see me firm like that as my rising abilities as the new god were more powerful than ever imagined, for I was standing tall in a long time.

"What the hell?!" yelled Crowley as he was trying to lift me up. "Why can't you fly up in the air for once, Moose, or are you wearing lead shoes on your feet?!"

"You can't lift him up in his current status because he's achieved that level of being more than just a god, Crowley," said Taraniel. "He is a part of the Destiny of Worlds just as it was foretold in an ongoing prophecy."

"So, are you telling me that he's on the same level as God?!"

"It's not in my interest to have such power like that," I said.

"Well, your past self took a posh shot at me once!"

"It doesn't matter, Crowley!" I was feeling a rush of power coarsing in my veins as I was ready to put Crowley in his place. "You may have had your demonic grace restored, but be warned! You have a duty like the rest of us to stop the Executive Division or else we all fall, even Heaven and Hell."

"Well, Moose, I decided to take up on your offer… And another thing, if I ever live, I want to oust Milverton and his cronies out of Hell after that, are we clear."

"And if you die in battle?"

"Then I'll cement a legacy when I'm gone. It's a win-win situation, isn't it?"

Without warning, Crowley's stomach growled as he was feeling the hunger of the past humanity that he once had. In a split second, he noticed an urn-like jar in the room as he opened it up and smelled the familiar kimchi that was in it. Even though he loathed it, he was craving it as he gobbled it up with gusto. By the time he was finished, he was full as he was off the moment he fled in a plume of red smoke. With Taraniel watching, he was aware of Crowley's grace returned to the former King of Hell as he also had mixed feelings that were unsettling so far.

"So, off he goes," he said.

"He may have his demonic mojo back, but he'll be in the battle with us against the Executive Division," I said. "He also bears a grudge against them for what nearly happened to him, but he's also an acolyte like those I've saved."

"Well, there's your Judas Iscariot running wild, but if he tries anything out of line, then he'll be smitten with an angel blade."

"In the Elder Days, he ended his own life in a time pocket just to trap Lucifer, but after his rebirth centuries later, he led an opposition against the demons who were running Hell and he took the throne once again for a long time. After that, he was ousted by the Children of Azazel and then deposed by Milverton in which they want him out of the picture soon enough."

"What the hell?" Taraniel sees a familiar mechanical bird perched on a stone pillar as he threw his angel blade at it while it smashed into pieces. "Those sons-of-bitches! The Executive Division were banking on you to restore Crowley's mojo to him, but they won't go forth and do so!"

I saw the mechanical bird on the floor as I picked up the SIM-Tron chip that was out in the open. I had to show those in the Order this piece of dangerous information as I had to bring it to them anyway, for it was vital into doing so…

* * *

Julilla was in her room at her hideout in the Drakonar town of Peddler's Peak, which was empty and abandoned. As usual, she was watching the feed coming from one of the mechanical birds until it was destroyed by one of my allies. A quiet anger filled her as she wanted to get back at those who were destroying the only window of information about me. She was not too thrilled in seeing those against the Executive Division destroy some of the mechanical birds that were on surveillance as she was more than likely to be calling the shots to go after our allied forces. Just as she was about to do so, she saw the door open as she saw Liesel entering with a report about the latest victory in the Executive Division's fight against us.

"You're response is too little, too late," said Julilla.

"We've taken the region of Heigus and executed their chieftain," said Liesel.

"It's too bad that Emperor Wan didn't see it, but you should be careful where you kill."

"That freak refused to bow down to us and look what led him there..."

"Emperor Wan will come after us and the chieftains and governors who run their regions will soon burn at the hands of the Tollers and the Black Dragon Guild. Therefore, if we all fall at the hands of our enemies, then we'll unleash Project Ra on this planet."

"And may the _Sol-2_ bring it..."

"There's one problem in which we need Sam to be a weapon to destroy our foes with one shot. When General Wetzel used him as a weapon for Project Apollo, he wiped the Alecrian towns of Sgriccia and New Hanover in one fell swoop. Sam's raw power is growing within him in which it's more than enough to have him become remade into a god."

It wasn't long until Julilla saw the rain pour down in which she hated it every step of the way. Still, it didn't sway her from acquiring the ultimate prize as it was none other than me in mind, for she would see victory in her favor once she coveted it against everyone's wishes. When she went outside, she saw the factory below as she saw the numerous artificial creations in the form of Darbus' leftovers being mass-produced. She was ready to take on the galaxy as she smiled with an icy demeanor, for it was her wish to keep this ongoing war alive in her favor...

* * *

The next morning, I was up and alert as I was cleaned up and dressed just to start the day. When I went towards the kitchen, I noticed it in disarray as I saw an empty bowl on the counter. What I didn't expect was that I found Crowley laying on the floor as I noticed some soy sauce on his mouth and a pair of chopsticks in his hands. It was an awkward encounter as I also notied that he had a bit of indigestion due to what he ate. In a moment of mercy, I went towards the pantry as I got out a box of ginger tea as I put the kettle of water on to boil for it. Making tea for a demon was something new indeed as I noticed the kettle boiling the moment I got out a cup and tea strainer to make the ginger tea. With a pinch of ginger tea into the strainer over the cup, I poured the water into it as I gave it to Crowley, who woke up as if he had a bad hangover. Sipping the tea, he was alert as he was more than likely to be leaving again, but for how long?

"It's an awkward day, Moose," I heard him say as he was up on his feet.

"You pilfered my dumplings," I said.

"So? No one else makes ones with kimchi and glass noodles in them better than _you_ do, but I have my reasons to go for Korean food every once in a while."

"It seems that even though demons don't eat or drink, you know how to hold your food until you get a bad case of indigestion. Therefore, I have some ginger tea to calm that stomach of yours, so don't try to even go any further by binging too much."

"As usual, you have a big heart… for a god, that is…, but Julilla's biding her time in which she still pines for the operation of Project Ra on the sly instead of stale beer and a case of the clap. As for the rest of the Destiny of Worlds, there are five more entries that you and Reiko need to open before the Executive Division goes after you a lot worse."

"Everyone's always going after me, but I can't shirk my responsibilities right now. If the Executive Division takes over this galaxy, they will make their mark towards Heaven and Hell in which they will become unstoppable if we don't contain them."

"Then let me put a damper on the Ken and Barbie dolls that were out there after they destroyed my line of work in Akatsuki. Those stinkers will pay for what they did to me and the scars I have still remain."

"After this folly, you're getting rest, is that clear? Too much food in you can cause much worse in which you won't be able to hold any more. As for the food I cooked, it seems that you're into a dumpling addiction, which is better than that of blood; both demon _and_ human. Still, you need to rest up after all that you ate, for you would also incur the wrath of Kazuo on the horizon."

Crowley didn't say another word as he crept out of the kitchen and went upstairs to one of the levels. With me remaining in the kitchen, I began to clean it up as I washed the dishes and put away what was there. After that, I went outside seeing a clear day for once. With the rain stopping, I found the weather on Drakonus to be very mildly warm as I saw the pink cherry blossoms in bloom where the trees next to the castle gate stood. I was more than likely to be grateful that I was there until I noticed a courier standing at the gates. The boy was carrying a letter to me as I got it in which I opened it up and saw that there was bad news on the horizon. Even though I never expected to get this letter from the Drakonar Army before, it seemed that one of Emperor Wan's closest allies was dead in which the Executive Division had taken over his region, for they were getting worse indeed.

"I never expected anything like this before until now…," I said.

"Emperor Wan is waiting for you at the Capital," said the courier.

"Then tell him that it has to wait. After all that has happened, I can't be let off my short leash right now."

"Orders are orders, Sam," said Dvora as she entered into the castle. "Besides, the Emperor's been wanting to meet you for a while now."

"Does Reiko know?"

"No, but there's a certain _someone_ who arrived through the portal that connects this castle to the one on Alecrast."

I saw Kazuo approaching as he was most likely to give me yet another stern lecture that concerns the worst in me. Still, he wasn't swayed by my defiance as he was most likely to be telling me off for not doing what I was told so far, for I would soon regret my actions first. Still, he had a sterner protocol as he wasn't about to let me off the hook yet, for he was not too thrilled into seeing me behave badly on his watch.

"I knew that you would come forth," I said.

"You can't refuse an audience with Emperor Wan, Sam," said Kazuo. "If you did so, then you foresake your reputation."

"The Emperor can wait, Kazuo. Stil, he's got too much on his plate already in which he also has to make sure that we all go after the Executive Division once and for all."

"It can't wait forever because the captain of the Hunter Corps' seventh squad literally _demands_ that you get your ass over there immediately."

"I had a feeling that you would say that…, but I have to decline for now. With Julilla's forces taking over parts of Drakonus and Claudius, there's no stopping her insatiable appetite for power on the sly."

It wasn't long until I saw a procession approaching the moment I stepped outside the gates of the castle. To my concern, I saw the numerous soldiers in Korean garb while riding on their horses in which they carried a banner of the Drakonar Emperor's royal seal on it. It was a very extravagant display for me to see as I also noticed a familiar face appear in the crowd dressed in a jester outfit. It was Gabriel as he was most likely to be beckoning me to an audience with the Emperor, for it was not something that I could pass up right now.

"Well, Sammy, it's time to get your ass to the Emperor 'cause he's been waiting for you to show up," he said.

 **To be continued...**


	26. The Emperor's Audience

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 26: The Emperor's Audience**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in a pull-cart as I was being escorted at the behest of Emperor Wan as I was most likely to be there to the Capital for a reason. And do you know where the Capital is located? It was located in the southern region of Alphana in which it also has the name of Skyward City as I was there to meet with Emperor Wan soon enough. Earlier, I was packed for the journey as I had my suitcase full of things that I needed, for I also had my latest journal to write in while I rode in the pull-cart for the rest of the journey. Even though I was going to meet with the ruler of all Drakonus, I wasn't alone as I had Dvora riding along with me. Still, no matter how many times I tried to keep her from coming along, I was met with being threatened with having Dean coming just to attack me if I didn't obey the protocol of having a bodyguard along.

"The caravan will be coming towards the seaside town of Yavanar soon," she said. "It's the official rest stop for us until we get to Alphana soon."

"That's where Skyward City will be," I said.

"You should be lucky that I'm here for the ride because if Dean found out that you didn't have a bodyguard with you, he'd kick your ass."

"And yet he still sends people to babysit me against my wishes..."

"Well, it's better than having you become Julilla's sex toy. Anyway, you can't go alone because it's not healthy to do so."

"You're one to talk..."

"It's the truth, Sam. You may try to think that you can do it all alone, but you're wrong. You _need_ support on the field, not just go there half-cocked. Besides, it never hurts to have backup, wouldn't you agree?"

I didn't say another word as I continued to write in my journal the rest of the trip. By the time we got there to our rest stop, we got out of the pull-cart as we stretched our legs. The town of Yavanar was a calming place as it had an inn and a cafe that suited our tastes. By the time we entered into the cafe, we sat down at a table as we ordered some lunch that consisted of shrimp dumplings with a side order of grilled squid with arugula. Both of us were hungry as we busy eating our lunch while waiting for the seaship to bring us over to Skyward City as planned.

"This squid is tasty," said Dvora as she took a bite of some that was on the platter.

"The food's good, but the dumplings are a no-show," I said as I took a bite of one of them on my plate. "Whoever made these added more vegetables than shrimp to them."

"C'mon, what's wrong with more vegetables in a dumpling?"

"Everything has to have balance in food, not have other ingredients overpower the main thing. The squid is feasible, but whoever made those dumplings, didn't put enough shrimp in them."

"That is true, but don't blame the cook about it. And another thing, didn't your past self _always_ had a thing for rabbit food?"

It wasn't long until I noticed a repentant cook come out of the kitchen as he was feeling too guilty about his blunder. He never expected to fail like that as he was worried about the aftermath of what he tried to bring out. Still, he was in over his head as he was desperate for forgiveness at this moment.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he was scared.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "The dumpling is good, but there should be more meat or seafood in them," I said.

"Business is slow, but the seaships carrying the seafood will be coming here shortly… Still, it's been said that the one known as the Galactic Messiah will bring this galaxy to a golden age, but I blew it, my Lord."

"Do _not_ call me 'my Lord.' I don't like being addressed by that term because it's not fit for me. All I am is just a simple Man of Letters like the rest of the people I work with. For the record, I go by Sam and that's all."

"How dare you, Sam?"

I heard a familiar voice coming from a nearby table as I saw Yashamaru standing in front of me. As usual, he had his reasons to be here as he was most likely to remind me of my future position as a new god to this galaxy. Still, I wasn't used to being called by such honorifics before as I was about to be put into the doghouse for not accepting such accolades on my part, for it was something new to me on the spot.

"You should accept such honorifics in your presence, Sam," he said. "And if you think that you're not worthy of that, then you're pulled back down to your position as servant to the fort on Gehenna."

"I'm not used to being called 'my Lord,' but not in front of those who see me out in the open," I said.

"Get over it; there's nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to those who revere you to the masses."

"I'm just a simple man of letters, Yashamaru, not someone who is just an up-and-coming _god!_ "

"In the Elder Days, your past self wanted to get out what he was meant to become in which he once desired to have a normal life, only to accept what he truly is in the end. As for _you_ , you don't accept the given honorific that those who view you as a legend that they give you."

"I really don't like being addressed as 'my lord' because it's not fitting for me to have it."

"You better listen to me further, Sam." I feel Yashamaru coming towards me as he wrapped me around with the silver wire hidden in the _vajra_ in his hands. "You are an upcoming god, but you should also accept the respect and accolades you deserve. Now, accept what you truly have or else you will suffer dearly, are we good?"

I nodded as I felt the wire free me briefly. When I returned to my table, I noticed Dvora stare at me as she was stunned to see me being roughed up like that. No matter how harsh that incident was, I ignored it as I finished up my food and was ready to pay the bill. Still, I did my part as I watched Dvora do the same in which we left the cafe without saying another word. By the time we were going towards the inn for the night, we saw a seaship that bore the Drakonar Emperor's royal banner on it as we were being called there for a reason. It wasn't long until we saw several members of the Drakonar Army emerging as they were ready to escort us to Skyward City, for we saw Daorani in the crowd with her subordinates so far.

"My Lord," she said as she kneeled. "Emperor Wan awaits your arrival."

"And I'll see to it," I said. "Also, don't call me 'my Lord.' I'll always be addressed as Sam and that's all."

"Hey, didn't Yashamaru tell you to accept honorifics after what he tried to do to you?" said Dvora.

"I'm not used to being called to such high regard like that, but I'd rather stick to either Sam or Sammy as my form of addressing."

"Sammy is considered to be the name that is picked for an overweight prebuscent boy," said Daorani. "As I recall, your _Shinigami_ companion told you to accept your title without further argument, but you feel awkward about it. Therefore, from now on, the Drakonar Army or any other planetary military will always address you as 'my Lord' and that's that, wouldn't you agree?"

I didn't say another word as I was being escorted into the seaship with Dvora in tow. When we were put into the ship, we set sail towards Skyward City as we were most likely to be having an audience with Emperor Wan soon enough, for it was mandatory to do so at this time of need…

* * *

Crowley was laying in one of the spare rooms of our castle on Alecrast as he was still recovering from a stomachache. Even though he was wanting to remain in our other one on Drakonus, he had no say into arguing as he had no choice but to recover at his own pace. When he got up, he decided ot roam out of his room as he was busy overseeing the activities of the Medical Corps as they were bringing in patients right and left. Still, he didn't want to bother them as he crept outside to where he noticed Valerie arriving in which she was desperate for work due to her hardships she had since her husband's death. Still, he noticed the Elven widow to be fair game as he was most likely to cement his legacy with the one who was earmarked into carrying his future seed soon enough, but he had to hide from the Medical Corps' staunch director if he wanted to survive the castle's strict protocol first.

"It's a nice day for the spring," he said as he spotted Valerie approaching.

"Wait, I know who you are," she said as she turned around. "You were the one who was almost killed in that teahouse in Akatsuki last year."

"You were expecting another Elf for comfort, Mrs. Stevenson?"

"I put off marrying again after my husband was killed before Cchristmas in which I have so much to do right now."

"Valerie Stevenson, you know that I see you as the resident MILF in this village, but you turn every man (or woman) down after you had such tragedy in your life."

"Let me remind you that I have four children to feed. That's why I'm doing odd jobs ranging from mining tradarium to selling produce just to provide for them."

Without warning, Crowley heard footsteps approaching as he sprinted back to his room. Even though he was a demon once again, he still feared retaliation from Kazuo as he was also afraid of having another finger shoved into his anal cavity for his annual checkup all the live long. Still, he was biding his time as he would stop at nothing to bed Valerie soon enough, for he had seen her many times before and after he was human and demon at the same time…

* * *

The seaship arrived in Skyward City as I noticed the architecture all over the place. It was a bustling metropolis of sorts as I saw the buildings towering up to over a hundred feet and climbing. Even Dvora was seeing the architecture so grandly as she spotted a music store that had tons of K-pop oriented memorabilia in it. Even though she was wanting to check it out, she didn't have time to shirk her duties as she followed me towards a bullet commuter train that was leading to the palace. When the both of us entered inside, we sat down as we took our seats the moment the commuter bullet train took off at high speed. I noticed the city at close range as I found it to be much bigger than the cities on Kaijirin in which I couldn't wait to tell Reiko all about it. Writing in my journal, I was detailing my journey here in Skyward City as I was most likely to be caught up in my upcoming address to Emperor Wan so far.

"I just wished that I went to that K-pop store," said Dvora as she was feeling discouraged.

"You'll get another chance after our meeting with the Emperor," I said.

"Anyway, the Emperor is single, but his advisors keep telling him to get hitched in this time of war."

"It's the usual royal hierarchy with any planetary ruler in which if sons are born, they inherit titles of their choosing. If daughters are born, they are swiftly married off to the Order as brides."

"Princess Mary of Kaijirin was married to your dad in which you and Dean _do_ have somewhat royal blood flowing in your veins."

"The only carriers of a royal bloodline only exist in the males of the family."

"Not true, Sam; females also have a royal bloodline that consists of extra benefits so far. Still, of all the royal planetary rulers I've seen, the Alecrian royal family hasn't been seen in years since Henry Winchester fled his duties to become a member of the Order of Letters. From all I heard, the Alecrian royal seat has been occupied by the stewards in which they despise the ruling family. They even have ties to the Old Guard from the Elder Days and we all know what they were trying to do."

"Attention, passengers," said a voice over the intercom. "We will be arriving at the royal palace shortly. Please stay in your seats before the train stops. Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice ride."

It wasn't long until the train stopped at a station as we got out and were walking towards the parking lot of the royal palace. With a group of royal soldiers approaching, we were being escorted towards the main hall of the royal palace as we were seeing the structure of it being on display. The architecture of it was exquisite as I was seeing it for all it was worth. All I needed was to bring Reiko along someday, for I wanted her with me more than anything right now. By the time we were going towards the throne room, we noticed Castiel standing in front of us as he was more than likely to be guarding me just as much as Dvora in this time of crisis right now.

"Emperor Wan will be here shortly," he said.

"I see that you're getting better after what happened to you," I said.

"The arm and leg are functioning very well, for they are now in synch with my angelic energy than I ever imagined."

"You lost your arm, didn't you?" said Dvora.

"I lost both my arm _and_ leg at the hands of Clegenny Marquand during the Zetian ambush, but If Sam hadn't enhanced the prosthetic limbs that I have now with his silver hair, I would've been done for."

"I see what you mean, but Yashamaru still forbids him to trim his hair in which it's connected to the universe and such. And every time he tries to see him or anyone try to snip it off, he scolds them to the extreme, so I suggest that you watch it."

At that moment, we heard the sound of a fanfare playing as we saw a royal procession approaching in our tracks. The sight of the royal guard and servants welcoming us was something new as we noticed Emperor Wan coming towards us all dressed in his decorated regalia. It was at that moment when he was ready to address his subjects as he noticed me standing in the middle of the procession altogether. It was also at that moment when I bowed at his presence of royalty due to my humility and manners.

"My Lord, there's no need for you to be kowtowing right now," I heard him say as he sat down on his throne. "Therefore, it should be the other way around since you unleashed that surge of raw power into the sky in Menark a week ago."

"Your Majesty, it's an honor to be at your presence, for I will be ready to assist you in this time of need."

"There are matters present, for you should listen carefully, My Lord. The Executive Division has taken over one of my regions on this planet and did away with the Chieftain over there while replacing it with a factory already set up by those deplorable Tollers, who bow down and kiss their asses."

"If there's a factory that supplies most of Darbus Toller's leftovers, then we'll destroy it eventually. So far, there's been a total of six factories that have been destroyed in the process in which Darbus Toller's leftovers won't regroup."

"That factory in Heigus' capital of Andarias is located in a stronghold near the city. It's heavily guarded, but we're gonna have to await the approval to storm it. Also, there's a member of the Executive Division in which she's known as Liesel Eichenberg, who was a prodigy in her own right along with her twin brother, Lorne. Both of them are dangerous in which they are loyal to their leader, Julilla. Still, we need to focus on the task at hand in which we need all the help we can get."

"Vasily!"

I noticed a young girl sprinting towards Emperor Wan as she had silver hair like mine in which her eyes were the same as mine as well. I never expected someone like her to show up here as she was wanting to see the Emperor just as much as the rest of us. Still, I wanted to know more about what was going on as I was inquisitive about how the girl had the same silver hair like mine for some odd reason, for I also view her to be a possible suitor for the resident bachelor for an Emperor so far.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" he asked as he saw her coming towards him. "You know that I have an audience with the legend with raw power here in my court."

"Vasily, you know that you can't put off marriage forever," she said.

"It seems that you have a suitor just tailor-made for you," said Dvora as she noticed Danielle stare at the Emperor. "Looks like that she has Sam's good looks, but does she look different to you?"

"Danielle was a childhood friend of mine," he said. "She lost her parents when she was little, but for a while, she ended up getting sick in which she was also suffering from cancer at the time. She was even losing her hair in which she was on the point of becoming bald. When she received a wig of silver hair, it fused onto her head in which it cured her from her illness, but it rewrote her DNA in the process."

I stared at the young lady in question as I sensed potential coming from her upcoming union between her and Emperor Wan. With what was going on so far, I was most likely to be playing cupid until I noticed a familiar member of the Rakuen Priesthood arrive swinging. It was Marthona herself as she was more than likely to force Emperor Wan to marry the woman who had silver hair in the process.

"Vasily Shen, also known as Emperor Wan XIV," she said. "For far too long, you've ignored the union between yourself and the woman who was healed by the raw power that saved her life. And you say that this war is getting in your way to settle down?"

The Emperor was in the doghouse this time as there was no way around such proposal to shack him up with the woman with the rewritten DNA in her body. Still, I was most likely to be intervening at the last minute, for this wasn't the first time that I had to deal with the Lethal Virgin who almost tried to do away with Shigeru two years ago.

"You've come a long way, Marthona," I said.

"Sam Winchester…, the last time I saw you, you intervened into presiding over the wedding between Shigeru Mitani and Futaba Momotora two years ago," she said. "Your hair turned silver, it's also written in the astrologer's logs."

"I know, but sadly, my hair can't ever change back to normal right now. As for the current situation about the Second Galvanic Uprising, there's no time to officiate a wedding in this time of crisis because of the fact that the Executive Division has taken over the Drakonar region of Heigus."

"Just because there's a war going on, doesn't mean that the Emperor can back out on his own wedding. Now, if you excuse me, I suggest that you do so just to cement the union between him and the girl in front of him, is that clear?"

I never expected to hear such talk from Marthona as I had to officiate the wedding between Emperor Wan and Danielle soon enough. Even though I had business with the Emperor, I also had to do my part into getting him together with the childhood friend that he knew for a long time, for he couldn't hold off his own wedding forever…

* * *

Yashamaru arrived in Skyward City as he was looking for me in this large capital of all Drakonus as a whole. The search for me was getting more difficult for him as he spotted a platoon of members of the Hunter Corps arriving just in time. Among the crowd was a familiar Draaza woman as it was none other than Deejatra in which she was doing her part into fighting in this ongoing war, for she was there on business like the rest of us.

"Deejatra Trelundar, I presume?" said Yashamaru. "It seems that you're here with your squad in the Hunter Corps."

"We got word from other members of the Order about the possible attack that will be conducted in the city of Andarias, which is Heigus' capital on this planet," she said. "Luckily, we could be running into my sister, who's stuck watching over Sam while Kevin and Irylla are in their group fighting the good fight out there."

"Liesel Eichenberg is out there and she's _not_ the type that can be messed with, for that rings a bell to you in this time of crisis."

"I've seen her before. I also know that she served alongside her superiors among the Executive Division in which she's known to use her whip on her victims. She even went too far into killing a pregnant woman in a rage, but the baby miraculously lived. She never ages, but I've known her for having a short fuse against those who would go against her. She's also known to be a prodigy in the Alecrian Army before she joined forces with the enemy forces we were fighting against, but we shouldn't take her behavior lightly."

Deejatra made her point clear as she was aware of what Liesel could do to her victims. Still, the panic about the Executive Division taking over a region on Drakonus was a cause for alarm in which we couldn't turn a blind eye in this time of danger, for it was everywhere indeed…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was in my room in the Emperor's palace as I was going towards the bathroom to take a bath. By the time I got in there, I stripped off my clothes as I was going towards the wash basin to clean myself up. Now, the bathroom itself was big for something in the palace as I was wanting to tell Reiko all about my trip to Skyward City. When I went to the wash basin, I began to clean myself up as I was most likely to be taking a bath soon. I was also glad that I had a separate room so I wouldn't have Dvora hovering all the live long in which I finished rinsing myself off and stepped into the bathtub, which was filling up with hot water. By the time I sat down while the water filled up, I was missing Reiko dearly as I wanted her to come long with me. I longed for her as I turned off the water the moment it filled up to the brim of the tub.

I was busy relaxing in the moment of comfort as I was also feeling worried about how Reiko and the others were doing. I wanted to be with them after my business here in Skyward City as I began to feel drowsy. I was starting to feel a little sleepy as I drained the water out of the tub the moment I stepped out of it. Drying myself with a towel, I placed it into the hamper as I put on my nightclothes for the evening. With my teeth brushed and rinsed, I left the bathroom as I went towards the bed in my room. It was at that moment that I felt the memory foam of the bed mold onto my body in which I even crawled into the covers. I was ready to fall asleep until I heard the door to my room open up in which I spotted Dvora entering in here all dressed in a nightgown and robe. Still, she was a nuisance, but I had to tolerate her as my bodyguard as she was most likely to be on high alert for something so far.

"Sam, we've got company," she said.

"Damn it, Dvora; go away," I said as I yawned.

"Emperor Wan spotted something in the hallway just now."

"I'll inspect it first, but after that, I'm going back to bed."

It wasn't long until I got up out of bed and left my room with Dvora following me from behind. When we got into the main hall, we noticed two dead bodies with holes in their chests as they were about to be taken into the morgue. I noticed it straight away as I saw the gaping holes where their hearts were in which I had a gut feeling that we weren't alone on this. To my shock, I saw a yellow post-it note on the floor in which I saw the words, "look at their tattoos first," in black ink. I noticed what was put on the dead bodies as I recognized the tattoo directly, for the deceased were members of the Black Dragon Guild so far.

"Looks like whoever killed those two assassins had their reasons to put a damper on the Black Dragon Guild," I said.

"A werewolf took them out, but they only attack at random in their time of feeding on a full moon," said Dvora. "It seems that there's been an accomplice with with Lassie here."

"And most werewolves resort to feasting on the hearts of their victims in which they do so on a full moon or such."

I spotted a second set of footprints on the floor as they were bloody in which I followed them towards the window. It was opened as I also spotted the full moon shining in the night sky. It wasn't long until I saw Emperor Wan approaching as he never expected two members of the Black Dragon Guild to be killed in such a gruesome manner, for this was something out of the ordinary indeed.

"It had to be _them_ of all people," he said.

"The Black Dragon Guild is known for carrying out assassinations on their targets. If they end up failing, they either die by suicide or get killed in the process," I said.

"The Black Dragon Guild has been a thorn in my side since I took up position as Emperor of Drakonus. Normally, those assassins would've came towards me, but the werewolf in question got to them first, which I am thankful for."

"Well, the assassins had it coming anyway, but their killer must be dealt with by one silver bullet to the heart," said Dvora. "If that monster attacks anyone else, then we'll find it and take it out."

The matter of the werewolf killing members of the Black Dragon Guild was unsettling for me as I was most likely to be caught in the middle of this dangerous affair. Still, I had my priorities into officiating the wedding between Emperor Wan and his future bride tomorrow, for it was a duty that I had to uphold so far…

* * *

The full moon shined bright in the sky as a young man with black hair and blue eyes emerged out into the open. With a cooler in his hand, he went towards an apartment complex as he entered inside to see a young girl with burgundy hair and green eyes emerging with some plates and cooking utensils in her hands. Sitting down, the man was grinning as he was thrilled with what he done earlier, for he was no stranger into seeing the Black Dragon Guild on a daily basis.

"You're on a roll tonight, Lucas," said the girl.

"Well, we _both_ made short work with those asshats who tried to take out the Emperor earlier," he said. "For the record, he's about to get hitched with his future bride in tow."

"Ever since the bride in question felt better after suffering from cancer, the wig of silver hair on her head did the trick by curing her and rewriting her DNA in the process."

"That's kind of scary to hear, Maureen. I bet that my ancestor, who was once human, would be floored to see something like that, but this is worse than his case with a drinking spirit."

"Still, the Black Dragon Guild are now in cahoots with the Executive Division in which they were also responsible for seducing my father to join in the ranks until he was betrayed and killed by his own cohorts. I want them gone like everyone else in which they won't stop until they dominate this galaxy here."

It wasn't long until Lucas opened up the cooler as he got out a can of beer and opened it up. The taste of it was a comfort to him as it was a treat after feasting on the hearts of the two assassins earlier, for he wanted them out of the way first. As for Maureen, however, she had nothing but contempt for the Executive Division as they were dangerous indeed, for they would soon be outnumbered the moment she would soon see them crawl on their knees. Just as both she and Lucas were about to flee Skyward City altogether to pursue more of the Black Dragon Guild, they saw a group of Hunter Corps soldiers bursting into their apartment room as they had them surrounded due to what they were: a werewolf and his accomplice.

"Hands in the air!"

"C'mon, there's no need to go all SWAT team on me," said Lucas as he had his hands over his head.

"I can't believe that we had to get rid of those Black Dragon Guild assassins, but attracting the Hunter Corps?!" yelled Maureen.

It wasn't long until Deejatra stepped in as she was thoroughly examining the cooler in which she noticed the evidence of a half-eaten heart in a plastic bag. She tailed the werewolf and accomplice carefully as she was ready to either arrest or kill them in the process, for they were what they were: monsters, plain and simple.

"Lucas Fitzgerald, descendant of Garth Fitzgerald," she said. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not."

"Deejatra Trelundar, of the Hunter Corps," he said. "You just had to butt in, didn't you? I bet that my ancestor's rolling in his grave while reading the funny papers."

"Don't make any sudden moves! Both you and your girlfriend are under public scrutiny right now in which we've gotten word that you have killed up to fourteen people here in Drakonus' capital city here."

"They were members of the Black Dragon Guild in which they sold out to the Executive Division just like they did with my father!" cried Maureen as she had her hands up. "I know of their tactics very well because those sick people prey on the vulnerable and gullible."

"Maureen Arbogast, daughter of the late disgraced general, Perceval Arbogast. It seems that your aiding this mongrel here-"

"That 'mongrel' is my boyfriend! We _both_ do the right thing by icing some of those scumbags who sell themselves out to the Executive Division. You guys aren't the only ones kicking ass and taking names 'cause we can't let them cause more widespread havoc than they already did. They want the whole enchilada when it comes to bending this basket of planets to their will and by doing that is to force the future savior to bow down and kiss their asses."

"Maureen, we can't get past the intimidator right now," said Lucas. "All we need to do is to cooperate before-"

Without warning, everyone in the apartment complex heard an explosion as Deejatra noticed a group of robots approaching. She saw them up close as they were simply remnants of the Old Guard's motive of thinking all those centuries ago in which she also spotted a familiar nuisance in the crowd. It was Lorne Eichenberg as he was there with the group of robots in which they were firing grenade launchers at the building. Lucas and Maureen noticed them outside as they were ready to pounce until one of them jumped towards them. With his werewolf instincts kicking in, Lucas himself tore at the robot as it was destroyed with a gaping hole in the center of it. Even Maureen jumped in as she proved herself useful in which she was developing some werewolf instincts of her own the moment she saw another robot bursting into into the building as it had a rocket launcher in its hands. In one fell swoop, she destroyed the robot before it had a chance to fire at her in which she wasn't about to fall down quietly.

"Robots?!" she yelled. "Is _that_ what the Executive Division resorts to when the Black Dragon Guild fails?!"

Without warning, a robot emerged as it had a set of swords in its hands. Maureen was no stranger into dealing with cuts and scrapes as she was ready to dismantle it until she saw a sniper bullet hit it into its metallic skull. It wasn't long until Deejatra had her sniper rifle at the ready as she was most likely to escort both Lucas and Maureen out of harm's way, for it wasn't safe in the outer slums of Skyward City right now. They had to warn me soon enough as Lorne and his robots were on the warpath so far.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Deejatra as she escorted Lucas and Maureen outside in an alleyway. "Lorne has overstepped his line into bringing those things from the Old Guard into the fold."

"Old Guard? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Maureen.

"Those robots who tried to kill you are known as remnants of the Ketch Cybernetic Initiative. They were highly intelligent in which they obeyed the Old Guard's commands until they went out of control at the time. That was when those who left the Old Guard joined forces with the Order to shut them down for good until they were active once again."

"Those Ketch things…," said Lucas. "What exactly _are_ they?"

"The Ketch robots are named after the Old Guard's top assassin, Arthur Ketch, who was killed by the Mary Winchester of old in the Elder Days during the upcoming birth of Lucifer's son."

"I heard all about it in my ancestor's annals when he was once targeted by those guys, but having that maniac's legacy running around like Cybermen on steroids?"

"Found you!"

Deejatra spotted Lorne as he had his gun in his hands. The member of the Executive Division was there to do away with those who killed his allies as he was ready to shoot at both Lucas and Maureen in plain sight. Still, he was no stranger into seeing Deejatra there as she had her reasons to despise him due to his loyalty to the warhawks who would stop at nothing to pull this galaxy asunder.

"You destroyed my toys!" he yelled.

"You threatened to kill two people who are putting a damper on your superior's motives to choke this galaxy to her own advantages," said Deejatra. "I know of you to be member of the Alecrian Army, but your actions to bring out the Ketch robots to kill two witnesses because they got in the way."

"Lucas Fitzgerald is a werewolf and you're betraying your comrades into letting him go, which is dangerous on your record."

"In my occupation, hunting _isn't_ just about killing, but doing what's right when it comes to those who pose no threat to us or the rest of the innocent people, especially when it's hard to do so. Therefore, we play by our own rules because both soldiers in the Hunter Corps and other freelance hunters are the only things that the Old Guard could _never_ control and that scares them, even for _you_."

In a fit of anger, Lorne was ready to fire until he disappeared without a trace. Deejatra never expected help to put the fiery member of the Executive Division somewhere else before until she saw a note on the ground. Picking it up, she saw the words, "someone had to step in," in black marker as she noticed other members of the Hunter Corps coming to her aid. With a paddy wagon approaching, they escorted Lucas and Maureen out of harm's way as they also had to deal with yet another threat who has joined the Executive Division in their unquenchable thirst for power, for it was also their undoing as well…

* * *

The next morning, I was up and alert as I was dressed in my Elder's robes to officiate the wedding of Emperor Wan and his childhood friend, Danielle. With the venue in the chapel, I was good to go as I was carrying out what was made in front of me, for I was more than just a simple diplomat after all. I was happy to be of service as I saw the Emperor dressed in wedding garb in which he was ready to marry his bride that was chosen by the Rakuen Priesthood so far. I was most likely to be observing the festivities without delay as I noticed Castiel sitting near the food buffet where he spotted stacks of hamburgers cooking. There was the sight of _char siu_ buns on display as he wanted to get one until I stopped him in his tracks.

"Not until the wedding is performed," I said.

"The food on display has a strong attraction to those who view it," said castiel.

"And you only tasted molecules on the horizon..."

"Ever since I acquired those prosthetic limbs that were infused with the raw pwer that you have, they have a certain side effect that was once similar to my temptation under Famine in the Elder Days."

"Still, we need to observe this wedding so far in which I also have to be briefed about the next mission afterwards. It's diplomacy that fits any member of the Order perfectly."

It wasn't long until I was on my way towards the altar of the chapel as I saw Emperor Wan waiting for his bride, who was being escorted by members of his imperial court. The chinese wedding dress was the same color as the groom's clothes in which they were both red with gold embroidery stitched all over. As usual, I had to carry out the wedding as I was more than likely to be ready to marry them off in an instant. With the dignitaries all over the planet attending, everything was going smoothly as I was ready to bring Emperor Wan and Danielle together at last.

"Dignitaries, close friends, and members of the Drakonar imperial court," I said. "We are gathered here today to join Vasily Shen and Danielle of Skyward City in holy wedlock. Both of them were chosen by the Rakuen Priesthood for a reason in which they will be forever together for the rest of their lives. Vasily Shen, also known as Emperor Wan XIV, do you take this woman, Danielle, to be your lawfully wedded wife; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I do," he said as he looked at Danielle from beneath her veil.

"Danielle, do you take the Emperor to be your lawfully wedded husband; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part for as long as youlive?"

"I do," she said.

"For this union, I bring these two together." I bring out a pair of rings as I put them on the new couple's fingers. "It's been said that childhood friends often come together for a reason and now, they have something to show for on this wedding day. Therefore, by the power invested in me, as a member and Elder of the Order, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

At that moment, I saw the new couple kiss in front of everyone as they were finally married at last. With a bouquet of flowers in the brides, she was ready to toss it to the next one to wed as she saw several wedding guests vying for it. By the time she threw it, the bouquet of flowers flew into the air as it landed towards Dvora, who caught it in her hands. Even with the wedding commencing, she was ready to meet up with me as she spotted Danielle taking off her garter and flinging at the future groom who would be wedded off next. When the garter was flying in the air, it was caught in the hand by none other than Deejatra, who arrived on the scene in which she was most likely to be bringing me some unsettling news about the situation beyond the palace walls.

When I left the chapel room, I went towards the reception hall as I followed Deejatra to where a plate full of sweets were on display. She was concerned about what happened as she was most likely to be dishing out the bad news anyway.

"We have a problem," she said.

"Now's not the time to interrupt the wedding reception right now," I said.

"The two werewolves that we caught are in protective custody at the moment."

"What's going on so far?"

"Lucas Fitzgerald and Maureen Arbogast were almost killed last night by by a platoon of some of the Old Guard's leftovers. The perpetrator who launched the attack against them disappeared before he got a chance to do away with us on the spot."

"Was it Lorne Eichenberg?"

"None other, but the robots in his arsenal were Ketch robots that are programmed to do one thing and that is by killing anything or anyone who gets in their way." I see Deejatra bring out a piece of scrap metal as it displayed the Aquarian Star on it, which was the symbol for the Men of Letters and beyond for centuries. "The robots came from the Old Guard, but the Executive Division earmarked them for their use just in case that Darbus' leftovers become soulful and disposable."

"The last time we met, we were locked in a battle against the Executive Division in which we lost our headquarters on Alecrast, only to see me with silver hair for all eternity."

"Time flies, but our battle still rages on, Sam. As for our enemies, we're locked in a further battle with things that should've been left alone on the sly."

"He'll know eventually, Deejatra," said a familiar voice as she entered into the reception hall.

It was none other than Reina as she was most likely to be briefing me on the current situation so far. As for what would happen next, we had to be ready for what was yet to come as the time to shut down the Executive Division's stranglehold of this planet was already beginning as we speak.

"We need to talk, Sam," she said to me as she stood firm.

 **To be continued...**


	27. For the Love of Crowley

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 27: For the Love of Crowley**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Crowley was on the prowl as he was still hiding away from Kazuo, who was still occupied by his line of work. The stay in the castle was far worse than being in his own dungeon in Hell as he decided to leave for a stroll in a plume of smoke. By the time he surfaced into Kanto Village, he spotted Valerie coming back home with some groceries for her children as she stopped in her tracks. She spotted Crowley in the street as he was most likely to be taking her when he got the chance, for fate would surely intervene soon enough.

"Hello, Mrs. Stevenson," he said to her. "I take it that you did a little shopping for your brood, even though you're the sole breadwinner for them."

"These groceries are to last us for the next couple of days," she said. "Pretty soon, my mother-in-law will be coming in just to help out, even though she was once a hunter in her prime."

"You've done a lot since your late husband's passing, but has it ever occurred to you that every man would want to bed you just for comfort."

"What the hell are you playing at?! I've been a widow since Daryl's death, but I'm _not_ about to be viewed as the town prostitute! I struggle to make ends meet and I can't just give up working and let my children starve in the streets."

"Just give it a few days, Mrs. Stevenson. Sooner or later, you would _want_ a man in your bed after all that tragedy you experienced. Even your home was once destroyed by Darbus Toller's creations when they decided to go in and ransack this town to their own advances. After all that, I will put a stop to them or die trying just to get rid of them."

"Well, that's healthy to hear, but their handlers in the Executive Division have been hard at work in keeping them in their arsenal, but their presence would make _anyone_ cringe. Now, if you don't mind, I have to check on my children, who have some of the members of the Medical Corps babysitting them while I work."

It wasn't long until Crowley saw Valerie go home as she was eager to see her children once again. As for his usual scheme to save her for last, the former King of Hell was ready to make his move, but he was under a lot of scrutiny due to Kazuo's stern watch, for he would soon have the local widow to himself when the time was right…

* * *

I spotted Reina closely as she arrived in the time of a wedding. Still, she was there for a reason like the rest of us as we had to formulate a plan to destroy the factory here on Drakonus. Even though her arrival was unexpected, I had to adhere to her presence as I was most likely to be getting involved into destroying the factory while putting a damper on the Executive Division's dangerous plans for subjugating the entire galaxy to their own desires. Even Deejatra was wanting to show proof of what she saw as she wanted to let her know about the latest player in the Executive Division's arsenal of terror in this ongoing war.

"It's been a while, Reina," I said.

"It seems that you've changed a lot, Sam," she said.

"Lady Reina, we have a problem," said Deejatra as she revealed the scrap metal that was in her hand.

"It's as I feared… The Old Guard's machines emerging after all those centuries in which they were modeled after the departed Arthur Ketch from the Elder Days."

"And the Executive Division has acquired them to add in their arsenal just like they did with Darbus Toller's leftovers and the Black Dragon Guild."

"It's been ages since such technology had resurfaced, but we should also be careful when we deal with those things."

"Last night, I saw a platoon of Ketch robots attempting to kill a pair of werewolves who did away with some assassins from the Black Dragon Guild. So far, they're in protective custody after all that has happened, but the Ketch robots are far more advanced than the soulless dolls that we usually fight on a daily basis."

"You did the right thing into protecting them from the Ketch robots, but those deplorable machines do away with anything that moves until they eradicate their target," I said. "Still, we have the Executive Division to deal with in which they won't stop until we're all submissive drones to their will."

It wasn't long until I saw a courier arrive with a letter as I caught it in my hand. Opening it up, I found that there was an influx of refugees coming from the region of Heigus as they were living in fear of their captors. That message of bad news gave me fresh hope as I was most likely to be liberating the people from an aggressive regime, for I would soon join the battle soon enough…

* * *

Emperor Wan was in his room as he was cleaned up and ready for the evening. The festivities between him and Danielle were a call for them to consummate their union before it was over. By the time he saw his childhood friend who was now his wife and new Empress, she was dressed in a nightgown as she had her long silver hair down to her feet. The sight of her made Emperor Wan want her a lot more as he saw her coming to their bed for the night. Both of them were ready to seal the deal of their marriage as they were most likely to do so before the night was over.

"You look radiant," said Emperor Wan as he saw Danielle take off her nightgown.

"It's always been my duty to have you take me, Vasily," she said.

"It's a godsend that the new god blessed us with this union."

"I'm the one who was once on the brink of death, only to have this silver hair save my life after that."

"And I'm thankful that you're alive. Still, the hair that was given to you as a wig and later fused onto your head did a lot more to rewrite your genetic makeup after you were stricken with cancer at the time. Still, I don't mind it because that silver hair makes you a lot more unique than being just plain all the time."

It wasn't long until Emperor Wan took off his own nightclothes as he began to wait for Danielle to come to their marriage bed. Both of them were most likely to be ready for the next step as the Emperor noticed his new bride coming towards him fully naked and ready to let him have what he wanted. The sight of her body made him blush as he never had any experience with women before until now. Still, he was ready to take the plunge as he began to kiss her soft lips the moment she got closer towards him. In a twist of fate, he began to feel at the soft breasts that she had as he even touched at the nipples in which he heard her moan to his delight.

He was starting to get the hang of this night of pleasure as he felt his member hardening up for some odd reason. With a simple urge, he shifted gears as he pinned Danielle to the bed and spread her legs open. She was afraid due to her virginal fear engulfing her on this night as she saw the Emperor touch at the soft flesh between her legs. At that moment, he took point as he breached her defenses and crash through inside of her. The feel of his member made Danielle shake as she began to welcome it the moment she felt him thrusting inward and outward of her. She was wanting more of him as she saw him bury his face beneath those large breasts of hers. She even felt his mouth suck on one of the nipples as she was overwhelmed with the sensual pleasure that she was feeling.

"Oh,Vasily!" she yelled. "I love you so much!"

She continued to feel his hot member do its work as she couldn't get enough of it. Her body was reacting to his touch as he was giving her more pleasure than what he normally had planned. By the time they reached the end of their interlude, the Emperor felt his livelihood gushing out as he was fully sated with consummating his marriage to Danielle. By the time he pulled out of her, he noticed that she was bleeding between her legs as he was scared to death of it until he took her to the bathroom to clean her up. The sight of blood and semen between her legs nearly made him vomit as he was trying to keep it together the moment he placed her near the wash basin. When he saw her clean up the blood and semen between her legs, he was thankful that he didn't hurt her very badly as it was a normal part for a woman to lose her virginity on her wedding night, for it was the first after all.

"I never expected to go too far before," said the Emperor as he saw Danielle clean herself thoroughly. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that..."

"It's normal to see a woman lose her virginity," she said. "Didn't your late father and other advisors teach you about sex education?"

"Sex education is forbidden by the royal court because of the backlash coming from the ultra-religious. Even _I_ was forbidden about talking about the humanoid body's nether regions because it equates to pornography, which is banned here in Skyward City."

"I learned sexual education from what was taught by my teachers in the orphanage. I also had a feeling that I would lose myself to you when you just took me on our wedding night not too long ago."

"If we ever have children, may they know about how the humanoid body truly works. I'm the emperor of this planet, for we can't just stay close-minded forever."

Danielle smiled at Emperor Wan as she was grateful to marry him in this turn of events. As for what was yet to come, they were most likely to be seeing more of the Executive Division's dangerous scare tactics on the horizon as their efforts into reveling into war won't go away quietly. By the time Emperor decided to clean himself up, he spotted a mechanical bird perched by the window as he threw a bar of ginseng soap at it the moment it fell out the window. Looking down, he saw it smashed to pieces as his guards picked it up, SIM-Tron chip and all. Invasion of privacy was something that couldn't be tolerated in the Drakonar royal court, but the sight of the Executive Division encroaching on the rights of others was something that couldn't be ignored at all, for it was mortal danger waiting on the horizon.

"It's gonna be one hell of a discussion on the horizon," he said as he went towards the wash basin to clean himself up. "I bet that Sam's not gonna be thrilled to hear from what's been going on since those birds came here just to spy on him for no reason."

"Are you certain about this, Vasily?" asked Danielle as she stepped into the bathtub.

"These days, if a mechanical bird is there, it sends the feedback to its handlers in which I have a gut feeling that Julilla is building more than just an alliance of old enemies. It's also the factor of stealing married men just to screw her way to the top."

"Emperor Wan!"

The emperor finished cleaning himself as he was drying himself with a towel. Dressing up in a bathrobe, he left the bathroom and out into the rest of his room as he opened up the door and saw Ryosuke standing in front of him. This time, he was in dire need of his support more than ever as the time to overthrow the Executive Division from the Drakonar region of Heigus was about to begin anytime soon.

"We need your say on this matter, Your Majesty," said Ryosuke.

* * *

A few days later, Kazuo was searching far and wide for Crowley as he was on the warpath to bring him back to the castle. The search for him was a hapless one as he spotted an elderly woman with brown hair and blue eyes in which she was wearing a Christmas wreath pin on her coat. Like Valerie, she was also on hand into making ends meet as she was hearing all the talk about Crowley and his escapades so far, for none of us would hear the end of it anytime soon.

"If you're looking for that Fergus guy, he said he went off to one of those fertility clinics just to earn some money, Kazuo," she said.

"Holly Stevenson, I presume?" he said. "For a Terran woman who wears a holiday wreath on your sleeve, you wear it very well to honor your son's memory."

"I was artificially inseminated just like Margaret Holdhurst, who was Valerie's mother, but the both of us never expected to bear Elven children before until now. As for Valerie's predicament, she's been hurting since my son got eaten by a monster during Christmas, but I keep telling her to move on and find herself a man to keep her company. She's already got four babies to feed, but not having a man to help out can put a psychological damper on them if they aren't careful enough."

"Valerie's problems can be handled with later. As for 'Fergus,' he won't hide forever in which he's been spotting the working widow for a while now."

"I sure hope that she _gets_ a man to keep her warm at night. Besides, it's better than being cranky all the time."

It wasn't long until Kazuo heard something coming into one of the rooms of the castle as he sprinted to where the intruder was holed up at. When he entered into the room, he saw Crowley dressed up in a Christmas onesie as he was ready to be defiant against him, for he would soon have his plans failing on him if he wasn't careful. Still, Kazuo was no stranger into dealing with the former King of Hell as he would also have other things in mind when it came to having him examined for further problems in the undercarriage.

"You left past curfew," he said.

"Oh, come now, habanero; you could be a little lenient towards me," said Crowley.

"Holly Stevenson said that you've been hitting up some of the fertility clinics just to earn extra money just to make ends meet, but you skipped your checkup again."

"You're _not_ gonna do a bloody thing to me because I'm wearing a onesie so you don't jab your finger up my ass!"

"Is that so? We'll see about it!"

Crowley was itching to use his telekinesis on Kazuo as he later found out that the medic general of the Medical Corps was shielded by his attacks due to the Brandings of God embedded on his body. At that moment, he felt his body frozen as he saw Kazuo put on a pair of latex gloves and used his own abilities to shred the onesie that the former King of Hell wore. Naked and embarrassed, Crowley felt a gloved finger being shoved into his anal cavity as he was feeling the pinch of what was going on in his lower region. Still, he was no match for the High Elf as this form of embarrassment would soon get the better of him, for it was very annoying so far…

* * *

I was at a meeting as I was being briefed in one of the assembly halls in Emperor Wan's palace with several other members of our allied forces. The matter with dealing with the Executive Division's scare tactics left a sour taste in our mouths as we were most likely to be formulating our next plan of action on the sidelines. With Reina discussing our plans with Ryosuke and the other allied members, she was determined to shut the factory in Andarias down as its presence had gone too far this time.

"We have a problem on our hands," she said. "The Drakonar city of Andarias is not only churning out the usual artificial creations that were conjured up by the late Darbus Toller, but we have to deal with the Old Guard's old skeletons in the closet."

"The Ketch robots that were seen a few nights ago were once a powerful force to be reckoned with from the Old Guard, but they went out of control by killing everything in their tracks," said Ryosuke.

"I've known the Ketch robots for centuries, but their presence shouldn't be taken lightly at this time. They already tried to kill Lucas Fitzgerald and Maureen Arbogast in which they were programmed to do so by Lorne Eichenberg, who led that assault against them."

"The Emperor and his new Empress are already aware of what the Ketch robots can do, for they were once programmed to even kill those who got in the way," I said. "What we also know is that the Old Guard's machines are now in the hands of our enemy and still going. In the end of it all, I suggest that we take the fight towards the city of Andurias and destroy that factory that has acquired them."

"Then it's settled, we go in and hit them hard before our enemies start to blindside us without warning," said Ryosuke. "We can't just sit by and allow those things to rain down because of the fact that we were meant to do the right thing and bring this fight to where it hurts. We leave at dawn to the city, for we won't be holding back anytime soon. We already lost one headquarters of the Order on Alecrast, but we won't be losing another at the hands of our enemies."

With the gavel striking, the meeting was adjourned as we all had to prepare for the latest assault against the Executive Division so far. Even though we were out there for a reason, we had to do our part into stopping our enemies as they won't be resting quietly…

* * *

Valerie was at her home as she was busy taking care of her children, who were eating dinner as planned. The sight of steak with garlic sauce complete with a side order of mashed potatoes was something that was commonly there at mealtimes as widowed Elf and her four children were busy as a family. Still, she couldn't get over her encounter with Crowley as she was troubled about her beliefs to not marry clash with the temptation of having a man to comfort her. For the record of it all, she was concerned about the whole affair as she couldn't get out of the situation she was in, for she would soon be drawn to a much more darker temptation like a moth to a flame.

"This steak is good, Mommy," said Edith as she took a bite of her food.

"It's good that you like it," said Valerie.

"Grandma said that you won't allow anyone in our inner circle, is that true?" asked Clara.

"You shouldn't hear such talk like that." Valerie is busy feeding her twin sons as they were making a mess out of themselves. "Elves are different than Terrans in which if one marries again after the death of a spouse, they will be drowning in a lake of fire for all eternity. I can't sully your daddy's memory like that after what happened around Christmas."

"And what about that strange man who hangs around the castle? Is he scary?"

"He _can_ be at times, but no one knows about what he does so far, which is something that I _won't_ look into right now."

It wasn't long until Valerie heard the door open as she noticed Holly arriving with a basket of bread in her hands. Even though her mother-in-law was there to help her in times of need, she was also concerned about the ongoing loneliness that crept over her since the death of Daryl Stevenson nearing three years ago. The house remained the same as the sight of the Christmas tree in the living room still stood near the fireplace after that terrible tragedy, but the time to move on was going to be a difficult one in the process.

"It's always been empty since Daryl died," said Holly as she looked at the picture of her late son on the mantel with incense cones burning in a small decanter. "Still, people lose friends, loved ones, and even familial love and acceptance, but having to become lonely isn't something that my late boy wanted from you."

"I know, but after that tragedy three years ago, I can't just let his memory fade away after all that we lost. Alindri and Orzamru were born after their father's death, but both them and their sisters don't have a father to look after all of us right now."

"So, you tap into the odd jobs that you can muster, but no one can be lonely forever after what happened to my boy. If he saw you like that by avoiding further comfort of a man in your life after his passing, he'd be turning in his grave right now."

Valerie heard a tapping on the window as she saw a paper plane flying into the house. Picking it up, she unraveled it as she saw the words, "meet me in the castle at night," in black marker. Even though she staved off attempts by other suitors to remain firm as a widow, she couldn't help it as she was about to be drawn into the biggest form of temptation imaginable, for it would soon change her life for the better or worse in mind...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Crowley was in his designated room as he was not too thrilled with what he went through. After having a bath and newly cleaned up earlier, he wasn't about to let that humiliation get the better of him as he was desperate enough to have one more fling before the upcoming battle against the Executive Division on Drakonus. Even though he was still reeling from where he had a thorough prostate examination earlier, he was most likely to be hiding from Kazuo as he still spotted potential on scoring with Valerie soon enough. When he heard footsteps approaching, he had a bad feeling that his comic foil would stifle his plans until he saw the door open up. He was expecting Valerie, but all he was expecting was none other than Gary and Styre as they were about to bring him into their upcoming powwow so far.

"You're cramping up my space, you blithering blockheads!" he yelled.

"Dude, we just got word that the factory on Drakonus is churning out both artificial creations that Darbus Toller built and those robots from the Old Guard," said Styre.

"So, you want my help to shut down that bitch and her cronies on that planet, don't you?"

"You're not the only one who bears a grudge against the Executive Division, Crowley," said Gary as he sat down. "I lost my job at Ruby's Knife because of those Toller bits, but I also helped into destroying the _Sol-1_ almost a year ago. You can't just put it off any longer anyway because of the fact that the factory in the Drakonar city of Andarias is our best bet that will be blown to bits and pieces."

"If you boys want me to join the battle after this fling, then deal me in because I haven't forgotten about how that suicide bomber in gold armor destroyed my teahouse in Akatsuki and I'm _not_ about to let those scum off the hook anytime soon."

"The Order's just launched an offensive against the factory in that city, but they're also cautious about going in there _not_ being half-cocked."

"He's right about that one, man," said Styre as he was heavily concerned about the grave situation that was at hand. "That ice queen in charge is dangerous and she's not about to let go anytime soon. She wants the whole damn thing in which she would go to great lengths to creating her own personal harem full of men. She's also not gonna stop until she brings in Project Ra against the wishes of everything, do you want that crap to happen, Crowley, or are you itching to give that bitch an eternal STD in the end?"

Crowley was determined to stop the Executive Division like the rest of us as he wasn't about to let them put a damper on his habits. The lecture from Gary and Styre was more than enough to edge him forward into putting such evil cohorts who nearly killed him in their place, for he was most likely to be ready to give them more trouble than they already caused. When he saw Gary and Styre leave without a trace, he heard the door open as he saw Valerie enter in which she was most likely to be cleaning up the room he was in, but it was going down in one huge snag on the horizon.

"Didn't you get a rectal exam earlier?" she asked.

"I did, but I'm _still_ no match for habanero here in this castle on Alecrast," said Crowley.

"He's no stranger into dealing with unruly patients, but if one crosses him to the extreme, he or she is met with his or her eyes melted out of their skull."

"You seem to have an addiction to your work just to feed your four children, Mrs. Stevenson, but your mother-in-law still insists that you prefer a man in your bed to keep you warm at night."

"I told you before, I will never marry again after what happened to my husband almost three years ago, but that doesn't stop me from moving forward while taking care of my children."

"Is that so?" Crowley uses his telekinesis on Valerie as he moved her towards him. "Hasn't it bothered you that you still feel lonely without a man in your bed? Once you have one again, you won't be as cranky as you already are, wouldn't you agree?"

It wasn't long until Valerie felt Crowley's hands touch at the large breasts under her nightgown as she was starting to feel fear crawling all over her. He never expected the resident widow still fully endowed after bearing children before as he began to touch at the nipples beneath them. She was powerless to turn away as she was no match for the former King of Hell in his moment of conquest so far. By the time he stripped her of her nightgown and bloomers, he took off his own clothes as he was ready to make his move. He was all over her as he was busy touching at her breasts in which he was taking charge into conquering the widow who stood firm by guarding against the temptation to have a man in her room.

With Valerie laying on her back, she saw Crowley on top of her as he had his member hardened up in order to take point and breach her defenses. He was aiming at her as he spread her legs open and crashed right through within her. She felt him with such intensity as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure that he was giving her. The sight of him displaying his prowess over his intended target of pleasure was more than enough to bring her to a much more erotic state of arousal the moment he gave her more than she could take. He was conquering her. He was making her want more. He was on top of things as he was giving her all on this night of pleasure.

He was giving her more than just his all as he was ready to take point into the tipping point of the upcoming climax. He was ready to pass through as he was giving her plenty with what his hot member had so far. It wasn't long until he slowed down as he spewed his livelihood inside of her as he was tired the moment he withdrew from her. Both of them were tired as they were most likely to be returning to their usual spots, for their brief tryst was done for a reason so far.

"I've never seen you do that before," said Valerie as she was exhausted.

"I often keep the sausage satisfied," said Crowley as he smiled.

"You must've kept it all in for the longest time."

"For a while, I've even stroked the kielbasa just to make some extra cash before I had my sights set on you, Mrs. Stevenson."

"I never expected to see myself succumb to anyone like that since my husband died, but this moment won't last forever in this-"

Without warning, Crowley heard the sound of footsteps spproaching as he noticed Valerie getting on her clothes and went towards the window. Opening it up, whe shimmied out of sight as Crowley dressed in his own nightclothes the moment he saw the door open up. It wasn't long until he spotted Kazuo entering into his room as he was on the warpath of hauling him into the examination room in the infirmary wing. Still, he wanted him to leave his room as he wanted some privacy for himself for once in which he was most likely to be pining for Valerie later on.

"You need to come with me, Crowley," said Kazuo as he stood firm.

"It's late, habanero," he said as he refused to budge from the futon.

"I have a bone to pick with you."

"It can wait until morning, habanero. Now, if you don't mind, I'm about to take my beauty sleep until morning."

"You've been making money by selling off your seed after your demonic grace was restored to you, didn't you?"

"I did it so I can have a slush fund if I end up dead. Everyone has a slush fund that can make Walter White look like Oscar the Grouch with a hangover."

Kazuo spotted a pair of bloomers on the floor as he picked them up. He was beginning to get suspicious about Crowley's antics as he wasn't about to let him get away with what he was trying to hide. Still, the former King of Hell was in the doghouse as he wasn't about to get away anytime soon, for he was literally screwed after all that has happened.

"You had someone here, didn't you, Crowley," said Kazuo.

"Those are mine with the frilly laces on them," he said.

"Don't lie! You wear a lot of things, but women's underwear? This isn't a _yaoi_ move if you're trying to impress another guy, but you _don't_ fool me one damn bit. From the look of those bloomers, they belong to Valerie Stevenson, who is struggling to make ends meet after her husband was killed three years ago. She was here earlier, wasn't she?"

"She was here, but she left."

"If she left, she would be wearing her bloomers. From the look of this situation, both you _and_ the resident widow of Kanto Village had a brief tryst in which it ended abruptly when I came along to see what was going on."

Without warning, Crowley spotted a mechanical bird hiding in plain sight as he used his telekinesis to shatter it into pieces. He loathed those things as they were nothing more than a nuisance to those who bear a grudge against the Executive Division. It was also in the nick of time that he saw the SIM-Tron chip as he decided to pilfer it until Kazuo snatched it from his hands. Even though the former King of Hell was desperate to cover his tracks, he was no match for Kazuo altogether as he was caught in his sights so far, for the chip itself was about to be evidence of his brief tryst with Valerie earlier.

"That's _my_ chip, habanero!" he yelled.

"Any evidence that is withheld from the Medical Corps or any other branch of the Order is an S-class felony, Crowley," said Kazuo.

"If you think that you can view the evidence featuring me all alone in my room, you're getting a lump of coal in your stocking this upcoming Christmas!"

"And you get a diamond in _yours_ , Crowley? You couldn't get past that dream where Lucifer impaled you with a stake in the form of a candy cane!"

"Okay, I'll come clean to you, habanero! I _wanted_ the lonely widow to be in my bed after what she's been going through and I sure as hell won't-"

"Director Mitani! There's a problem!"

Kazuo left Crowley's room as he went out into the hall where the elevator was. Stepping into it, he took it down as he was reaching the main floor. By the time he got down there, he sprinted into the main hall of the first floor as he saw several members of the Hunter Corps arriving with Valerie in tow. He never expected them to nab her for no reason, but he had no other choice but to detain her due to the suspicious activity that was conducted behind his back.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"We caught her past curfew," said one of the Hunter Corps. "Even Chief Tamanori is in an uproar in which he is concerned about Mrs. Stevenson's behavior."

"You have no right into detaining me right now! I have my mother-in-law there with my kids, so I suggest that you let me go home before anything else happens!"

"If you think that you still have rights, but you should also think again, Valerie," said Kazuo. "You _were_ here due to a pair of your bloomers on the floor. As for what went on between you and Crowley, that matter must be resolved at the behest of the Medical Corps."

"You have no right to detain me like that!"

"I'm not Ginryu because he's at a summit on Atreides right now. As for your own personal problems, they must be clarified before everything else hits the fan, is that clear?"

It wasn't long until Valerie was hauled back inside as there was so much explaining to do. Still, this form of humiliation would soon become a personal uproar as Crowley's object of affections would soon become caught under the microscope, for there was something more that had to be revealed soon enough…

* * *

I was up in the middle of the night as I was in my room in the Emperor's palace in Skyward City on Drakonus. Even though I had a bath earlier and dressed into my nightclothes, I was most likely to be focusing on the efforts to liberate the Drakonar region of Heigus from its oppressors as the approval would soon be reached at Emperor Wan's expense. Just as I was about to go to bed, I felt a stabbing pain in my head as I felt a vision attacking me for no reason. The sound of whistling was heard as I also heard the sounds of two babies crying, but from where? By the time I returned to reality, I ran towards the bathroom as I noticed the blood trickling down my nose. With a tissue in my hand, I wiped at my face as I felt a little queasy after what I felt earlier. By the time I left the bathroom, I saw Castiel standing in front of me as he appeared out of nowhere, for he had some grim news to tell me after what I felt earlier.

"It's late, Castiel," I said as I felt dizzy.

"There's been a problem on Alecrast," he said.

"What kind of problem?"

"A demon-Elf hybrid has been created in which the presence of demons would soon go after it due to the lineage that ties itself with a certain former King of Hell."

"Crowley… According to what Taraniel told me before the latter left, he wanted to cement a legacy if he ended up dying in battle."

"From what I know, Crowley was there in numerous fertility storage clinics in which he milked his own seed to sell just to keep himself afloat in this time of uncertainty. His last interlude came when he made love to a widowed Elven woman who lives in Kanto Village on Alecrast."

"Are you telling me that Valerie was seduced by Crowley?"

"And from that union, his seed took root into her body and created a hybrid between demon and Elf. If other angels and demons find out about this, then Valerie's life could be in jeopardy, along with her other children as well."

"Wait… I know of this vision because she'll be bearing twins due to this union with Crowley..."

"Well, he _did_ wanted to be loved in this time of war..."

"Let's hope that Valerie's okay… She's no stranger to tragedy, but humiliation? This really _is_ too much already for her..."

I had a gut feeling that the moment of further humiliation would soon take root as there was nothing I could do right now. As for the future situation about my next mission, I had no other choice but to stay the course towards the mission at hand, for it would soon decide the future in this ongoing war that was going on for almost a year now…

* * *

Valerie was in the infirmary wing in the castle as she was laying on an examination table. The humiliation that she endured was more than troubling as her involvement with visiting Crowley would soon come to light. By the time she saw Kazuo entering into the room she was in, he was ready to give her a stern lecture as he wasn't about to let her off the hook anytime soon. It was her future burden in the air as she was most likely to be hearing the news that would be unsettling for her in which she would never back out on, for it was what was put in stone indeed. When she saw Kazuo put on a pair of sterile rubber gloves, he was ready to do a number on her as he was most likely to be finding evidence about the tryst that Valerie had with Crowley not too long ago.

"You can't just detain me forever, Kazuo," she said. "I have a mother-in-law and my children that are waiting for me to come home, you know."

"For the record, I have _every_ right to detain you," he said as he used his gloved fingers to probe what was between her legs. "There's evidence that laid firm in which you forgot to take a shower afterwards."

"That's none of your business but my own! You can't just go around and give a woman an unwanted gynecological exam against her wishes!"

It wasn't long until Valerie saw Kazuo dig out an ovulation meter as he placed a sterile probe cover and coated it with a water-based lubricant in which he shoved it inside of her. The meter was active as it displayed enough evidence that could prove him to be suspicious at Crowley's behavior. By the time he removed the ovulation meter, he saw it to be in the red. What he didn't expect was that the meter also read signs of an early pregnancy in the works as he was ready to let Crowley have it one way or the other in this time of crisis.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Valerie as she was getting irritated.

"You're pregnant, Valerie," answered Kazuo.

"That's impossible! Pregnancy takes up to two weeks to fertilize after unprotected coitus occurred earlier!"

" _Not_ with a demon's seed, it is! You carry the seed of that of a demon's in which you just put your life at risk! In the Elder Days, the birth of Lucifer's son took only five months to germinate in the form of a teenager before his mother died birthing him."

"Well, Holly insisted that I had a man to keep me warm after Daryl's death!"

"Does the name, Kelly Kline, ring a bell to you? She was an intern who worked with one of the surrogate presidents that the Isoldati issued to protect the real one in the United States from further harm or assassination and _one_ of them was Lucifer's temporary vessel after the death of washed-up rock star, Vince Vicente in the Elder Days."

"That has _nothing_ to do with me, but if my future unborn happens to be what you say it is, then I'll live to protect it."

"The spawn hybrids of either angel or demon are called Nephilim or Archani, which is the Rendilian word for half-demon. And another thing, there are other angels and demons who would stop at nothing to kill it because they only wanted pureborn beings in their respected realms above and below. If Milverton or Abel sense this, then they will go after it due to the lineage that connects it to Crowley and they know him very well for being a greedy tyrant in during his reign as the King of Hell. Most beings bear a grudge against him because of his reasons to play everyone's lives like pawns to a chess game. I've seen it happen before in which I was once his prisoner when he was resurrected and claimed Hell's throne during my heydays."

It wasn't long until Kazuo heard the door open up as he turned around and saw Holly storming into the room. She was determined to give him hell as she was aware of Valerie's predicament after her failed attempt to leave the castle grounds. The sight of Valerie being laid down on the examination table with her legs spread open made her more livid as she was itching to slug Kazuo for humiliating her for no reason.

"How could you do this to her?!" she yelled.

"Mother…, you should be at home," said Valerie.

"I have a bone to pick with that asshat in a white labcoat and I won't leave until I give him a damn good whacking!"

"If you did that, then you'll be incurring the wrath of the Heavenly Host," said Kazuo. "I'm one of their father's prophets and if I fall, then an archangel will smite you dead."

"First, you sic your Hunter Corps buddies on Valerie and then you humiliate her by giving her a gynecological exam for no reason!"

"Valerie's with child from the same man who keeps spying on her for a while now, even when he knew of her to be a widow just to struggle to put food on the table."

"Is this true?"

"It is, but that man _isn't_ like any other that tried to bed me since Daryl's death."

"Wait, I've seen him before when I was taking a hunting job in Akatsuki at the time, but that man, Crowley, was hurt in the process after that suicide bomber destroyed his teahouse. And if you think that's his real name, it's different because I did some digging into his family tree during my days of being a freelance hunter. His real name is Fergus MacLeod, who is the bastard son of a witch, Rowena MacLeod, and a British noble. He lived down south until he returned to his mother's ancestral home, got married, had and lost a son, and even became a Crossroads demon in the end. He even ended up killing himself in a time pocket just to trap Lucifer in the Elder Days, but no further records surfaced until his resurrection and his return to power as the King of Hell. From the look of it, he was ousted from power, had his demonic grace siphoned from him, went into hiding for a while, got his demonic grace back, and has been hard at work storing his seed for future use. For the record, the MacLeod Clan has been extinct since the time when humans left for this basket of planets in which no further record had seen them at work. Still, there are reasons why that man's trying to make up for his vile ways because all he wants is to put a damper on the Executive Division due to their acquiring of Darbus Toller's leftovers. We're not the only ones who are wary of their presence, but we can't just ignore them. They're a lot more dangerous than the usual monsters that prowl along the dirt roads that connect Kanto Village to them, but we can't just sit by and let them destroy our dignity in the process, even when you have to carry a MacLeod seed to term."

"Holly, if this child inside me is born, then I'll give it the MacLeod surname in order to restore the once extinct clan that was lost. I never knew of what happened until now. Maybe Crowley's trying to make a dynasty to restore what he truly wanted after all."

Valerie had her reason to resolve this matter as she was most likely to be carrying the future MacLeod spawn to term. Still, she had a long way to go as there would soon be danger on the horizon in the form of angels and demons going after it. In the end of it all, she had her reasons to persist as she began to think about Crowley and what he was up to, for he wasn't off the hook just yet…

 **To be continued...**


	28. Totsuka's Wild Ride

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 28: Totsuka's Wild Ride**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up and alert as I was getting dressed for the day. Even though I woke up at five in the morning, I was most likely to be reporting towards the effort into overthrowing the Executive Division by relinquishing their stranglehold over the Drakonar region of Heigus, which they controlled. By the time I was ready to set out, I noticed that the mission to overthrow the Executive Division in the stolen territory had to be postponed due to the rain that was pouring down in droves. I was looking forward into stepping out towards my current mission, but the weather made it difficult into doing so as I saw the rain continue to pour down. When I returned to my room, I spotted Totsuka sitting near the window as he wasn't too thrilled with the rain ruining our mission, for we would try again another day soon enough.

"It had to pour, didn't it?" he said.

"Even though we are going to the city of Andarias to shut down the Executive Division, it'll be hard enough for the other ships to travel due to the weather," I said.

"It reminds me of that detour I once had when I had to escort Crowley to one of the slug roe homes in the Elder Days and that was during the time of the Angel Expulsion."

"Looks like Ryosuke's getting pissed off due to the unsuspecting weather that showed up recently..."

"If you were a pilot on a plane in a storm, I suggest that you stayed put instead of crashing after takeoff. Besides, this small storm won't stop us from fulfilling the mission at hand." I see Totsuka fish out a paper as he showed it to me. "We take the bullet train to Andarias 'cause it's a better cover right now."

"Then we'll take the train instead of the ship. I'm no stranger to riding on trains, but we can't let this mission go to waste."

"Then let's put those asshats out to pasture..."

It wasn't long until I spotted a familiar figure standing outside the palace grounds from far away. It was Crowley himself as he was most likely to put his life at risk just to stop the Executive Division from causing more havoc, for he had an agenda of his own to deal with…

* * *

 **Two thousand years into the past…**

Sam was in the Men of Letters' infirmary as he was still resting up after nearly having the grace removed from him. Even though he was not too thrilled with Dean for not telling him about Gadreel's conduct and Kevin's death, he wasn't about to let his anger get the better of him right now. When he dressed up in his robe, he heard the sound of a scuffle approaching as he saw Nimi arriving with Yashamaru and Totsuka in tow. What he didn't expect was that Castiel was there with them as they all brought Crowley back to the bunker, for he was a target for something malignant in the eyes of Abaddon and her followers on the horizon.

"Before you try to get pissy, I suggest that you hear us out first," said Nimi.

"You brought Crowley back here?" said Sam as he was getting testy.

"What did you expect, Moose, a woman dressed up like a Lolita maid?" he said as he was handcuffed. "I ran into your brother, but he has a distinguishing mark that he acquired during our latest outing."

"You can worry about that later," said Yashamaru. "For the record, you're being tracked by Abaddon and she won't stop until she kills off the competition for Hell's throne."

"Look at the crimes that he did!" yelled Sam. "He killed some of the people that Dean and I saved-"

"And he nearly tried to kill Sheriff Mills. We not only have to worry about Abaddon, but to go after Metatron as well," said Totsuka. "From the looks of it, there's a slug roe home in Las Cruces, New Mexico. It's a start, but we can't just leave the embattled King of Hell to the merciless foil of Abaddon. Besides, he _did_ help save your life, Sam, so you should be thankful that he flushed out Gadreel after he did away with Kevin."

"We can't let Abaddon get to Crowley or else we all lose," said Castiel. "Even though he helped out into forcing Gadreel out of Sam, we can't let him fall under the cracks when it comes to Abaddon's followers going after him."

It wasn't long until Yashamaru got out a small burlap bag full of stones in which each one would be selected for a reason. With each of the group getting a stone, one picked a white stone that was there in the bag. By the time Totsuka held out his hand, he revealed a black stone as it signaled the duty of escorting Crowley to the slug roe home in Las Cruces at hand, for it was vital in order to step off the radar from Abaddon's scrutiny.

"This is worse than rock-paper-scissors," he said.

"Totsuka, it's now in your hands to get Crowley to Las Cruces before Abaddon finds him," said Yashamaru. "Her followers are watching and if they spot him, they'll report to her as soon as she gets word about it."

"Looks like I got my work cut out, but I know the area of Las Cruces very well back in my day. My old man once crafted weapons there just to fend off a couple of suckheads that were terrorizing the town at the time."

"And there are warding materials just to keep Abaddon's followers at bay," said Nimi. "Your old man may have been there on a hunting job, but his duty as a weaponmaker is known far and wide before he was killed."

"Totsuka," said Sam. "Watch your back, okay? We've seen Abaddon at work, but I can't lose you to her and her followers, alright?"

"Yeah, but you should be lenient towards your brother once you see him again. I know that you wanna stay pissed at him, but in the end of it all, you'll come to his side once the chips are down and that's a fact."

It wasn't long until Totsuka left with Crowley as he was ready to set out on his mission. As for what would happen next, it would soon shift the tide as the time to get the King of Hell away from Abaddon's radar was just the beginning of what was yet to come…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was at the terminal in Skyward City as I saw it to be a cluster of trains and seaships that came and went all over the planet. Even though I was on a mission to going to Andarias to overthrow the Executive Division, I wasn't alone as I saw Castiel and Totsuka there waiting at my side in which they were ready to meet up with Reina soon enough. The schedule of the trains and seaships were slightly jumbled due to the weather that was still in shambles with the rain. The mission to stop the Executive Division was a crucial one as it was also one for the record books in which we had to prevent further danger on the horizon. Still, I had my reasons to put an end to that heinous group as they were dangerous on a whole new level with acquiring the likes of the Toller Family, the Black Dragon Guild, and the Ketch machines themselves. By the time our train arrived, we stepped inside as we were most likely to be taking it out of the city and onward to the Drakonar region of Heigus as planned, for we were on a mission to overthrow the Executive Division after all.

"It's been a while since we took the train," said Totsuka as he sat down in one of the seats.

"The mission at hand is to destroy the ambitions that the Executive Division has held all over this planet," said Castiel. "Their motives that are steeped in lust and greed will also become their undoing in the end the moment they fall."

"Dude, this mission is peanuts compared to my escort mission to get Crowley to a slug roe home in Las Cruces on Earth in the Elder Days."

"Reina will be joining us shortly," I said. "Even though we're taking the bullet train out of the city, let's hope that we have faith in what we do."

"Faith is obtained by the wise, but despair is obtained by the cowardly," we heard her say as she arrived into the bullet train while holding a silver pocket watch. "This isn't the first time that we have fought on the field and it won't be the last, either."

"It seems that you came here just in time, Lady Reina," said Castiel. "Our timing will be put together just to fulfill our mission on the field."

"We should be cautious before delving into heigus' capital of Andarias carefully. What we know from some of the refugees that came towards the sanctuaries, there had been experiments on people who refused to bow down to the will of the Executive Division, which was one of the tactics that the Old Guard used in the time of the Elder Days. We all know of it due to the late marshal Braddock's ancestors using the same brainwashing tactics stemming from drugs to electric shock experiments. After a while, the Order, which was known as the newly forming and reformed Men of Letters at the time, put a stop to what the Old Guard was doing in which their dangerous forms of torture, brainwashing, and mind control had been eliminated for a long time now until today."

I was heavily concerned about the mission as Reina's conversation about the Old Guard's tactics had been used as fodder for the Executive Division's power trip in this ongoing war. When I got into my seat, I buckled firm as I was sitting across from Totsuka, who was still amped up into going against the Executive Division. In the long run, we all had our work cut out for us as the time to advance towards Andarias would soon liberate all of the region of Heigus once and for all, for the occupiers wouldn't last long forever.

"This sure takes me back to that wild ride," said Totsuka.

"What wild ride?" I asked.

"It was that mission that I got stuck with when I had to haul Crowley to Las Cruces at the time."

"From the record books in the Order's archives, it was detailed that you even had to fend off Abaddon's forces when you upheld that mission."

"And I remember the long trail that I took in which Crowley kept hitting up any form of blood bank just to get his fix, which he was addicted to human blood at the time."

Totsuka never forgot about the mission that he upheld as it dawned on him the moment he began to think about it. Still, he was here with us for a reason as he was with the past lives from the Elder Days, for he had a mission to uphold with the rest of us…

* * *

 **Two thousand years ago in the past… again!**

Totsuka was riding on his motorcycle with Crowley tucked in the sidecar as he was taking the highway from Lebanon, Kansas to his destination in Las Cruces, New Mexico. Even in a couple of days while journeying on the way there, they stopped in Denver, Colorado as the motorcycle had to get filled up at a gas station. With the motorcycle parked to one of the pumps at one of the local Gas-n-Sips, Crowley got out of the sidecar as he walked across the street where a blood bank was at. By the time Totsuka got out of the convenience store with some snacks on the go, he spotted Crowley running out of the blood bank as he had an empty pouch in his hands the moment he threw it in the trash before leaving back in the sidecar. It wasn't long until they set out again as they were taking off towards Las Cruces as planned.

"You got your fix, didn't you, Crowley?" said Totsuka as he revved up the motorcycle. "It also seems that you developed an addiction to human blood that was a side effect in the failed attempt on sealing Hell during the third trial."

"It's just one pint," he said as he was sitting comfortably in the sidecar. "I can't just go without what I _don't_ have, so please focus on the road before the raging ginger gets a hold of us."

"Keep your panties on 'cause we're leaving Denver right now."

"Bollocks..."

Totsuka took off with Crowley in tow as they left onto the trail that was waiting for them. What they didn't expect was that there was a red sedan following them. Totsuka had a feeling that the occupants of the car were demons who served Abaddon as they were speeding up towards him with Crowley in tow. The motorcycle was faster as it was speeding further towards a rest stop in which the red sedan followed into. Getting off of the motorcycle, Totsuka was staring at the two demons who followed him and Crowley as they were in service to Abaddon herself.

"Looks like the Winchesters' errand boy has a buffoon for a false king of Hell in tow," said one of the demons as he was dressed in a business suit. "All we want is to gut Crowley so we can show his carcass as a trophy for our future queen."

"So, you're Abaddon's lackeys, aren't you?" said Totsuka as he got out his own version of the Colt and his Ruger. "It's bad timing since your boss has her thong in a twist every time Crowley runs free."

"Hand over Crowley or else we'll kill you on the spot," said the other demon as he was dressed up as a trucker. "We know that he's not fit to rule Hell, so we are in need of a Knight to take the throne."

"I like to see you try it!"

The two demons were ready to strike until Totsuka was quick on the draw by shooting them in the head. By the time he got back on his motorcycle, he decided to speed off again as he took Crowley towards the long trek all over Colorado before touchinng down in New Mexico as planned, for this was going to be a very long ride indeed…

* * *

Later on in the evening, Totsuka and Crowley were in a motel room in Colorado Springs as they were tired for the night. Both _Shinigami_ and demon were calling it a night as the both of them were sitting on their beds while watching some anime on Adult Swim. The show itself was a sad episode of some cartoon as Totsuka noticed Crowley crying over the death of a character on television. He never saw the embattled King of Hell crying over something like that as he also had suspicions of his behavior due to what he noticed during that pit stop at the local Gas-n-Sip in Denver.

"You never tear up at watching t.v. before until now," he said as he saw Crowley blowing his nose on a tissue. "And we're watching the episode of _Naruto_ where the Third Hokage just got killed and everyone's going to his funeral."

"You don't know what it's like to see something like that, do you?" he said.

"I know now that you got your recent fix at the blood bank while we were in Denver before those two demons tailed us at the rest stop."

"I can't help it because of the fact that Moose injected his own _purified_ blood into me just to pass the third trial, only to have me slowly turning into something that I'm not supposed to be."

"Well, you _did_ off a few people that Sam and Dean saved, including that girl that once helped in a case about the deadly portrait."

"All I wanted was to gain the upper hand, only to be challenged by that raging harlot and her cronies."

"There's no time to be man-struating right now 'cause we got a long way to go once we reach Pueblo and onward to New Mexico where we can go pass Sante Fe and take the right turn at Alburquerque before reaching Las Cruces."

"Let's hope that you're not thinking about me taking Midol for the side effects… As for Abaddon, she'll get it coming when I go and search for Dean, who has the Mark of Cain passed down to him just to find and get the First Blade to eliminate her with. As for her cronies, I would like to go and rain on their parade if I have to because I don't want my kingdom falling apart at the likes of that ginger-haired whore and her lot."

"Well, you can't do that 'cause those asshats are gunning for your ass. Like it or not, we all have a part to play, even _you_."

Crowley continued to watch the television screen as he was still under the influence of the human blood that he took earlier. Even though Sam injected his own blood into him, it was slowly turning him into what is known to be a junkie due to what he was feeling right now.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…, again!**

Totsuka was still sitting in the bullet train as he watched the underwater scenery from the tunnel that we were all in. He was still remembering that time as he also had a gut feeling that Crowley would show up without warning on the way to Andarias as planned. By the time the bullet train left from the underwater tunnel, it was in a different one as it was the one that goes towards the region of Heigus where Andarias is sitting at. Everything was smooth sailing until we heard a crashing sound that stopped the train. I woke up from a long nap as I sensed danger looming on the horizon. Even Totsuka was concerned as he saw the danger lurking in the tunnels. With Reina up and alert, she got out her spear as she spotted the threat coming all over the train. She saw them to be none other than the Ketch machines as they were armed with their usual guns and other hardware all over them, for the mission had hit one huge snag in our path.

"We've got company," she said. "It's something that _shouldn't_ be crawling around to begin with."

"What's going on?" asked Castiel as he was also up with his sword unsheathed.

"The Ketch machines have tracked us and they'll end up killing the passengers on this bullet train if we don't get them to safety."

"Dude, and I thought the Cybermen were bad…," said Totsuka as he saw one of the Ketch robots tearing into the train car where we were. "I guess that it's time to kick some ass here before we become Swiss cheese at the hands of those asshats."

I was the only one without a weapon until I noticed my sword there in which I picked it up and unsheathed it when I spotted one of the Ketch robots charging towards me. The sword that I had tore the robot in half as it was still going the moment I saw the half of its body crawling towards me. I was ready to dispatch it unti Reina intervened by piercing it with her spear in order to destroy it. We were caught in the middle of the robots coming towards us as I had to warn the conductor of this train the moment I sprinted towards the main engine car. To my shock, I saw the conductor dead with his throat cut as several more passengers were met with the same fate the moment I spotted another robot standing in front of me. He knew of me to be the main target as I got out my own sword and was ready to destroy it until I heard a gunshot from far away. The bullet pierced the robot's head as it fell to the floor in which I was saved at the last minute when I noticed Deejatra arriving in the nick of time with her sniper rifle.

"This isn't safe here, Sam," she said. "The Ketch robots know where you're going now."

"It seems that you saved my life, but the conductor and some of the passengers didn't make it," I said. "What those machines do is far worse than what the artificial dolls that Darbus Toller kept cranking on a daily basis."

"The Ketch machines kill _anyone_ that gets in their way and they also kill vital witnesses like that werewolf and General Arbogast's daughter. Before we do anything, we have to get the remainder of the passengers off the train and get them to safety."

"That's good enough to hear..."

"There's a small alliance of our allies and members of the Hunter Corps that followed your signal. And for the record, you should thank the head commander of this squad for his reasons to protect his younger brother from harm."

"Dean..."

Without warning, we saw another robot breaking into the train as it was armed with a set of knives in its hands. We had a gut feeling that there was no end to their wrath in their targeting towards me as it charged towards us quickly. I was ready to stop it until I saw a bullet pierce the robot's head the moment it fell to the ground. Turning around, I saw Totsuka as he had his own Colt with him in which he wasn't about to lose to what was going on so far.

"There goes yet another Cyberman," he said as he put his gun away.

"This train isn't safe here," said Deejatra.

"There's a hottie that can make Charlie jealous, but now's not the time to see the full view. We gotta get out the rest of the people before we all get shafted by those asshats."

"Where are Castiel and Reina?" I asked.

"They're busy rounding up the passengers off the train in which that mixed bag of allied forces is there to get them to safety."

"That's a relief… After this, we head straight towards Andarias as planned. We can't afford to have a setback right now."

And so, we were leaving the train until I noticed someone hiding from under the seat. From the looks of it, the stray passenger was a Draaza man with a red comb and piercing purple eyes as he was dressed up in a Chinese tunic while holding a bag of books in his hand. To my surprise, he saw me to be the one who stood out as he was ready to come out from under the seat soon enough, for it wasn't safe for him anyway.

"O, fair lady, I thought I was done for-," he said until he noticed me in my real gender despite the long silver hair that I displayed. "You're not a woman… You're a guy?" He sees me in a very awkward way as he was blushing after what he saw. "That's even _better_."

"You need to leave the train immediately," I said. "The robots that attacked the train have already slaughtered the conductor and some of the passengers already."

"The conductor's dead?!"

"Dude, there's some Cybermen wannabes scouring the train and if you don't get off, then your ass is bullet fodder," said Totsuka. "From what I know is that the allied forces squad just picked up the rest of the people on this train, so I suggest that you get going."

"Wait, before I leave, I have a name. My name's Amadar Lerindal and my family lives here in Heigus on Drakonus. I hope that they're alright..."

"We have to get going," said Deejatra. "The Ketch robots are overwhelming the train, so I suggest that we all get out before it's too late. I've seen what they do and they _don't_ hold back when it comes to fulfilling their mission to eradicate their target."

And so, we rounded up the stray passenger as we left the train, but not without my suitcase that had my clothes and journal with it. By the time we got out of there, we sprinted all over the tunnel as we saw a rocket launcher mortar aiming towards the bullet train and blowing it up in an instant. We saw what was left of the train as it was smoldering in the flames of where the rocket launcher hit it, for we never heard the last of the Ketch machines yet…

* * *

 **Two thousand years in the past… again!**

Totsuka was up as he had Crowley in tow after spending the past few days getting him out of Abaddon's radar. With the long road ahead of them, they were in the city of Alburquerque as they were most likely to be stopping there for yet another pit stop to fill up the tank in Totsuka's motorcycle. By the time the tank was full at the local Gas-n-Sip, Totsuka spotted Crowley with a paper bag and syringe as he saw the contents to be empty the moment they were later tossed in the trashcan by the gas pump. Without any further say, Totsuka sped off with Crowley in tow as they left Alburquerque and were ready to get back to the highway where Las Cruces was waiting.

"You can't just go hoarding what was in that paper bag, man," said Totsuka as he had his helmet on while revving up his motorcycle. "If Sam or Dean find out about your habit, then you're in a lot worse than being in the bunker's dungeon if you're not careful."

"What are you now, my wife?" said Crowley.

"Ever since we left the bunker, you've been going to the blood bank just to get your fix like a drug addict getting use to his habit."

"Do I _look_ like I've got an addiction to you?!"

"You look the part by buying and hoarding human blood, but you're developing a side effect that isn't like your normal snarling self right now. You're no different than Walter White decked out in only a green shirt and a pair of tighty-whities and I saw a few episodes of _Breaking Bad_ while I travelled all over the place."

Without warning, Totsuka heard his cellphone go off before he was ready to take off. When he saw Sam's name in white letters pop up, he answered right away as he had to report in soon or later.

"Fake 911 call, Sam," he said as he answered his phone.

"Totsuka, where are you?" he asked over the phone.

"I'm at a Gas-n-Sip in Alburquerque right now and ready to leave, but with Crowley being shady behind my back, he's gone and done it."

"Done what?"

"He's addicted to human blood just as you were addicted to demon blood at the time. He's been like that since that failed attempt during the third trial."

"Keep watch over him, alright? As soon as you get over to Llas Cruces, the better."

"And by the way, have you and Dean kissed and made up yet?"

"No…, but we just stopped a monster at a health spa not too long ago."

"You can't just have that rift build up forever, man. Sooner or later, you two are gonna have to face off against Metatron along with Abaddon and her followers. In the end of it all, you'll be brothers again, I just know of it..."

It wasn't long until Totsuka hung up his phone as he spotted a white new Toyota Prius driving up to the Gas-n-Sip in which he noticed the occupants of it to be demons in it. When he got back on his motorcycle, he revved it up with Crowley in tow as he sped out of the Gas-n-Sip and out of Alburquerque. Returning to the road, they were being pursued by the two demons in the white Toyota as they sped along the highway where they were being chased all over. The long chase was getting intense as both Totsuka and Crowley were being pursued on their way for a while in which they even sped past the exit to the rest stop. The chase became so intense as Totsuka was hauling tail the moment he spotted that suspicious Prius picking up the speed before it stopped due to the impact of road work on the horizon. With Totsuka playing it safe with Crowley in tow, he was going the route that he needed to get to. By the time they entered into Socorro for the night, they stopped at a motel as they paid for their room, but they what they didn't expect was that Abaddon was waiting for them, for she was on the prowl into taking out the competition for Hell's Throne.

"Well, well; if it isn't the Winchesters' errand boy," she said as she was sitting at the front desk of the motel. "You can't catch a break, can you?"

"Abaddon," said Crowley as he got out of the sidecar. "You can't just barge in on us just because I have the upper hand in Hell's hierarchy."

"What upper hand? Hell is in shambles and your subjects have _abandoned_ you since you decided to become a junkie due to the human blood you get to support your habit."

"Look, you may be on the upper hand, but I've got better weapons to stop you," said Totsuka as he got out his Ruger. "What I have is _not_ like what you see in a gun show 'cause it packs a punch. As for your status as a Knight of Hell, it'll come to an end once the First Blade is found."

"Oh, look; another cheap toy. What's the matter? Can't fire off your little pop gun?"

"That 'pop gun' is my personal exclusive in which I have bullets that can stop you." Totsuka fires a shot into Abaddon's arm as she is stunned due to what the bullet had. "Personally, I don't like targeting women, but _you_ are on the same level as Metatron right now. As for the bullet, it has a Devil's Trap etched into it in which it also has a side order of myrrh and holy oil complete with gunpowder and the ethereal metal that was made for the cartridges."

"How dare you?!" Abaddon let out a scream as it shattered the glass on the motel windows. "You can't just do this to me, Totsuka! I'm the Queen of Hell and I won't let you have that usurper return to the throne!"

"Nice try, red!" Totsuka fished out a ward paper from his hip holster as he used the incantation to banish Abaddon in the nick of time. "She'll be back, but she won't expect the First Blade touching her skin yet."

Crowley was relieved as he got back into the sidecar the moment Totsuka got back on the motorcycle and sped off once again. With the trail to Las Cruces getting closer, they had plenty of obstacles to get past as they also had to steer clear of Abaddon's followers soon enough, for they were waiting to tear the embattled King of Hell a new one if he didn't watch his back carefully…

* * *

A few hours into the night, Totsuka and Crowley were continuing their journey on the long stretch of road that was going towards Las Cruces. Even though their attempt to stay the night at a hotel in Socorro was a bust, they kept going as they went past the towns of New Mexico in which they were finally in the destination that they were aiming for. They were finally in Las Cruces as they stopped at the slug roe home that was there in which they didn't expect to see Nimi there, who was guarding the house from Abaddon's forces. Getting off the motorcycle and sidecar, they stepped inside as they found it to be a place that was spaceous, but roomy due to it being near the Rio Grande River.

"It's about fucking time that you guys got here!" yelled Nimi. "Do you know how many times Sam and Dean kept calling about Crowley's habit?!"

"And here's the potty-mouth for a landlord," he said as he was moseying into the slug roe home.

"Anyway, the Winchesters are combing tooth and nail on Metatron and his would-be sidekick who did away with Kevin. Still, we're in a bind since Yashamaru took off into fighting Kurotowa while the rest of us are staving off Abaddon's followers and Metatron's brainwashed groupies on a daily basis."

"We all have our battles to uphold," said Totsuka. "Oh, I'm beat! I could go for an ice-cold six pack of beer and some Netflix right about now."

"I thought you had a thing for watching _Doctor Who,_ " said Crowley as he briefly poked out of the window of the slug roe home. "You used to brag about how the later episodes had the crappy actors."

"The only Time Lords I preferred were those of Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, and David Tennant. The first two are okay, but the later ones sucked. I always preferred the classics and the ones with Number Ten before that pretty boy idiot took over."

"Cut the crap and get in the house," said Nimi. "I've got the place warded outside just to keep Abaddon's forces out, for she won't find it on her demonic radar."

And so, Totsuka and Nimi entered into the house as they were ready to guard Crowley for the night before leaving. As for the events that were yet to come, they were written in stone as they would also endure what was made to be legend soon enough…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present… about time!**

I saw a platoon of allied forces escorting the train passengers to safety as I was concerned about the aftermath of what I saw earlier. The presence of the Ketch robots swarming the train before it was destroyed was a wake-up call that I couldn't ignore as I saw a familiar cadet standing there while making sure that everyone was alive and safe. It was Hugh as he was most likely to be doing more than just his duty in the Alecrian Army and other planetary forces that were fighting the Executive Division, for he was there to help out with the mission to destroy that factory in Andarias after all. Like other members of the Order, he was carrying out his duty as he was ready to go into the heat of battle on the horizon. Still, I was thankful that he came here, but the bad news about the few passengers and conductor would soon shake him as the skirmish with the Ketch robots wouldn't be the end of our fight against our enemies.

"Sam," he said as he was happy to see me. "Dean told me that you were in danger, so I used a rocket launcher to destroy the train after all the passengers were safe and accounted for."

"The passengers are all safe, but a few of them met a tragic end by the Ketch robots," I said.

"And I fired off a rocket launcher round at the train after that?"

"We can scour for the remains of the dead while later salting and burning them, but first and foremost, we must get to Andarias in order to shut down the factory there and put a damper on the Executive Division," said Reina. "That attack with the Ketch machines wasn't the first, but it won't be the last when we get through to overthrow our enemies out of Drakonus."

"And we'll stop at nothing to help you, ma'am. Besides, it's an honor to be working with you when we go and stop our enemies so far."

"We'll rest up in the slug roe home for the night before heading out," I said. "It's best that we get a good night's sleep before leaving, for it will be a crucial battle indeed."

I was eternally grateful that we were most likely to be fulfilling the mission after all as we had a bone to pick with the Executive Division. As for the help that was there, we were most likely to be going off towards battle after all that has happened not too long ago. We had a job to do as there was no backing down anytime soon, for it wasn't over just yet. By the time I saw Totsuka coming forth, he stared at the wreckage of the train as he noticed a charred piece of metal with the Aquarian Star painted on it, for he now knew that the Ketch robots were a bigger threat than that of the soulless dolls that the late Darbus Toller once churned out on a daily basis.

"It seems that you're catching up to history," said Reina as she was seeing the damage that the Ketch machines did. "What the Executive Division has done was the most despicable that we've ever seen so far."

"And I thought the Cybermen were bad…," said Totsuka.

"The Ketch machines were created by the Old Guard in which they were the primal alternative to the usual flesh-and-blood hunters who followed orders and doing the right thing. They were a force to be reckoned with until a Terran war criminal stepped in and rewired them to kill everything in their path."

"Well, he's good as dead if he did that..."

"The war criminal had a name and his name is none other than Taren Capel."

"Taren Capel? That name came from the _Doctor Who_ story, _The Robots of Death_ , in which one of the crew members in the sandminer rewired the robots to kill them before they turned on him in the end with the help of helium."

"If you think that the name itself is fictional, then you should read the record books about Taren Capel's conduct. He's very real just like what Chuck Shurley and Nathan Hofstra conjured up when they wrote the popular _Supernatural_ books from the Elder Days."

"And the 'real' Taren Capel… What prison is he in?"

"Taren Capel is in a tomb-like prison in a set of ruins on Gethos. His crimes became so severe that the Order and other deserters of the Old Guard had no other choice but to entomb him in the prison that he is held in today. If he is woken up and if the Executive Division gets word of this, then we'll all be doomed and end up losing this war if we're not careful. As for the robots that he tampered with, they were created in the likeness of the Old Guard's top assassin, Arthur Ketch from the Elder Days."

"And I thought that Crowley's trip to dodge Abaddon was bad..."

Totsuka had a bad feeling about what he saw here after that incident. Still, he couldn't waver as he he had a part to play like the rest of us, for this battle to shut down the Executive Division's influence on Drakonus was the tip of the iceberg for our worries so far...

* * *

Crowley was up and alert as he was searching for some clothes to wear. Even though he did a little work around the castle, he was ready to get a change of clothes after bathing in the bathhouse earlier in the castle on Alecrast. What he didn't expect was that he spotted a familiar set of clothes that were cleaned and neatly pressed the whole time. It was his suit as he noticed the black jacket, trousers, and shirt, complete with a grey necktie that made it complete. With a pair of shoes next to them, he decided to put them on over his underclothes he wore after he took off his white robe. By the time he got them on, he was ready to go just to put the fear in the ones who sowed more fear than he did.

He was ready to go as he stepped into the kitchen and went downstairs to where the room with the red rubber ball was in. By the time he was ready to go, he heard footsteps approaching as he turned around and saw Valerie standing in front of him, for she had a bone to pick with him after their little interlude.

"Nice suit," she said.

"I hate to tell you this, Mrs. Stevenson, but I have prior engagements to fulfill," he said.

"You know what this is about, Crowley, or may I suggest your _real_ name…, Fergus MacLeod?"

"You know my real name, but I'm afraid I can't come back ever due to what I might do. I'm going there to Drakonus to rain on the parade of those soulless dolls who appear and destroy things like that teahouse in Akatsuki, which I _never_ forgot."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm pregnant with your baby."

"I had a feeling that you would tell me that, but there are reasons why I planned my legacy in slow strides. If I'm killed in battle, then the legacy that I have in both gestation or storage will succeed when I'm gone, for I'm doing the right thing into keeping them on the straight and narrow."

"What about what I carry within me?! What will I tell it when it's born in which you won't be there?"

"Tell my future nest egg that I started out playing the bad guy, only to die as a hero in the end. It's what is planned in which I have an imprint of raw power on my back that saved me once, but I have better use to sacrifice myself to put a damper on the Executive Division. I'm no stranger to laying my life down, but I won't go down quietly. If I end up dead, then pray for my own ascension to the Elysian Fields. And just to show my gratitude for your assistance, I bid you farewell, Mrs. Stevenson, for my legacy that I give you will protect you in the end."

It wasn't long until Crowley kissed Valerie's lips as he went into the room with the red rubber ball and closed the door behind him. With his destination set in stone, he saw the red rubber ball glowing as he was ready to take the next step into destroying what the Executive Division and their allies had taken away from him in Akatsuki. Getting out of the room with the red rubber ball, he found himself in an empty building as he walked towards the window and saw the banner of the Executive Division, which was a navy-colored flag that had a pair of twin serpents on a stick. He was ready to go after his enemies as he was not about to go down without a fight just yet, for he was itching to take out some of his enemies in his wake until he turned around and saw two soulless dolls come here with guns in their hands.

"Hello, boys," he said. "I've come to rain on your queen bitch's parade right now!"

 **To be continued...**


	29. Give My Regards to Poughkeepsie

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 29: Give My Regards to Poughkeepsie**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in a room of the camp outside the tunnel where the bullet train got blown up as I was writing in my journal about my experience with what I saw two days ago. The cot that I slept in was not as good as either the futon or the memory foam mattresses that are used today as the springs in what I was in did a number on my back. Even though I woke up at five in the morning, I was up on my feet as I left my room and went straight towards the vast hot springs near the camp. With my clothes stripped off, I went towards the waterfall and cleaned myself off with the soap and water that was there in a makeshift wash basin. By the time I finished up and rinsed myself off, I went towards the hot pond as I relaxed in the water that was very warm and similar to the pool that was hidden in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. I was happy to have this comfort as I also noticed Hugh sitting there relaxing, for he would soon report to his supervisor in his unit soon enough.

"You're up early," I said.

"Yeah, but I'm all amped up into liberating Andarias and the rest of Heigus on this planet from the Executive Division," said Hugh. "I was the pick of the litter to be put into the allied forces just to fight at your side, for we'll destroy that factory that those sick people had built."

"By the way, how's Dean doing?"

"He's been hard at work kicking ass and taking names, but he also has the Kimchi Bandit helping out in strides."

"So, James Farragut is joining the fight…, but why do you call him the Kimchi Bandit?"

"James is given that nickname by his older brother, Ralph Farragut, who is the clan's leader. We all know what he does best when he brings those _onggi_ with him that are filled with the stench of that fermented food. Even Dean said once that you ate all of your kimchi in which you ended up being gassy when you were little and that was before I was born."

"Dean was never a big fan for vegetables, but I ate them because they were healthy. All he brands them is none other than rabbit food sometimes."

"We'll need more than just kimchi to stay on our feet in this crucial time. As for what we'll do next, let's hope that we succeed in the end of this mission..."

I was concerned about what would happen next as I pondered into fulfilling what was needed to drive the Executive Division out of Drakonus completely. With the allied forces with us in our time of need, we all had to pull our weight as the time to destroy the factory in the city of Andarias was just the beginning of what could happen next…

* * *

Later on, I was in the main hall of the slug roe home that we were all staying at as I was most likely to be motivated by my desire to free the prisoners from the factory here in Andarias. It was a group effort as we also had to be on our toes and without fail in which we couldn't let the Executive Division win this battle, regardless of what can happen next without warning. I had to remain strong as I was dressed in the battle armor that was worn over my kimono and overrobe. I also had my sword with me as I was ready to take this mission head on, for the fate of this battle would soon be decided once we destroy the factory from within. With the others dressed for battle with their weapons in their hands, they were ready to play a part in this mission as there was no turning back in this moment of the ongoing war on our shoulders. By the time we saw Reina enter with her spear in her hands and equipped with a hip holster, she was ready to go into battle as the time has come to liberate all of Drakonus from the yoke of the Executive Division once and for all. We all had our parts to play as this upcoming battle would be made to be legendary the moment we fulfilled our mission to destroy the factory in front of us.

"The factory here in Andarias is heavily guarded and secured by Darbus Toller's leftovers that are being churned there," said Reina. "Sam and I will charge in at the front while the rest of the allied group take charge from under the seams."

"Ma'am, I know about the underground because of my training as a cadet," said Hugh.

"Then you'll be in charge of the underground effort to shut down the control systems in that factory along with Castiel. Totsuka and Deejatra will be our sniper shot and gunner if things get out of hand in which we can't afford to lose this battle on the horizon. We have our groups of two and the rest of the allied group in which some of us will either survive or die in this fight."

"We'll take it if things get out of hand," said Deejatra. "I'm no stranger to battle due to my experience with the sniper rifle."

"Then we'll go through the factory and destroy it while rescuing the prisoners that have been kept in there," I said. "The artificial dolls in there are well-armed, well-trained, and ready to kill, but we can lower the numbers on this before it's too late. It's the most we can do for now."

I made my point clear as I wasn't about to buckle under the pressure coming from the upcoming battle in the factory. As for what we would do next, we had to do our part before it was too late, for we couldn't afford to lose against the Executive Division right now...

* * *

Crowley was having a ball as he was standing in the middle of some artificial corpses that he dispatched earlier. He was ready to do his part as he left the building he was in and sprinted towards the factory entrance. The place was more like a prison instead of a working facility as it was something that the former King of Hell had to get rid of. He loathed the Executive Division for acquiring what was left of Darbus Toller's artificial creations as he never forgot how one of them destroyed the teahouse that he worked at in Akatsuki. Just as he was about to storm the factory, he spotted me and Reina sprinting in the shadows as he was most likely to be using our efforts to his advantage to shut down a past grievance that the Executive Division had made towards him. In his own line of work, he disappeared in a plume of red smoke as he teleported towards an area where some of the prisoners were being held.

In his heyday, he viewed the sight of prisoners being tortured on a daily basis the normal part during his days being both Lilith's right-hand man and the King of Hell respectively (or perhaps disrespectively to those who loathed him). This time, he saw the prisons in the factory to be nothing but how the Executive Division had oppressed those he saw coming and going on a daily basis. With what he was put with, he felt the imprint of raw power on his back flaring up as he decided to keep himself hidden. He saw a woman with white hair and red eyes approaching as she was dressed in military garb and a whip in her hand. She was lashing at the prisoners who were desperate to be let out of their cells as she dragged a half-starved man and began to give him extra lashes for his misconduct.

"You think that the Order of Letters can save you?! You think that your puppet of an Emperor of this planet can bust you out?! Think again!" she yelled as she used her whip to inflict the damaging wounds on the man's back. "We came this far just to have power while Lorne and Liesel are away and we can't stop now!"

Crowley was ready to attack as he used his telekinesis to activate the locking mechanism that kept the people prisoner. He saw the people slowly getting out of there as he couldn't bear to see them suffer after what he went through during the destruction of his teahouse. Just as he was about to advance even further, he saw the woman with the whip seeing the prisoners out of their cells as she wasn't about to let her authority and dominance go to waste right now.

"Get back in your cells!" she screamed as she lashed out her whip at the escapees who were fleeing.

She was too late as she saw the prisoners heading towards the front gate. Anger flooded her as she saw the half-starved man trying to make a run for it until she spotted an unusual man coming out of the control room. Crowley, who was hiding in the shadows, knew the man well as it was none other than the one called Edgar from the Elder Days. He knew of him to be a Leviathan as he was also aware of his deceased boss at the time in which he tried to have a failed alliance once.

"Edgar in the flesh," he said to himself. "From the record books, you had your head lopped off, only to resurface from Purgatory and become the new Alpha Leviathan's lover and right-hand man..."

Crowley was adamant to hide in the distance as he used his shadowy efforts to his advantage. When he spotted Edgar opening up his maw, he charged at the half-starved man and began to chew all over him like a Wendigo, but much worse. When he saw the Leviathan finish up, he left towards the control room as Crowley turned into a plume of red smoke and followed to where he was going. What he didn't expect was that one of the scientists from the infamous SucroCorp was in the hot seat as Edgar was not too happy with what was there, for failure resulted in much worse things in mind.

"The Eichenberg twins are away on Harkonnen, but their steward is having trouble trying to keep things in line," he said.

"You can't pin this on me," said the scientist. "I tried hard to brainwash them into a much more docile state so you can join with Julilla and her allies to win this war."

"A small group of allied forces between the Order of Letters and the Drakonar Army have already advanced and two Elders have been spotted." Edgar gets out a plastic bib as he ties it around the scientist's neck. "Your failure is your undoing, for you won't live before you gorge yourself first."

Crowley saw the scientist's giant maw opening up as he began to eat his own hand. The forcefulness of what he saw was much more gruesome than seeing some of the fallen souls in Hell get tortured on a daily basis in the pit. He noticed the scientist eating much worse until he was nothing more than a head with black ooze all over the chair and a soiled bib. In a way, he had to give out a signal to the allied forces in our ranks as the time to destroy the factory was near and imminent, for he had to move fast before it was too late…

* * *

Castiel led the way as he had Hugh in tow. Both angel and cadet were in the underground tunnel as they were busy destroying cameras and other things that were in their way. By the time they got to a clearing below, they saw a circular pillar spinning around as they also noticed several more prisoners being chained to it while pulling it along. The sight of the prisoners being used for such harsh labor sent a hint of disgust towards Hugh as he wanted to releast them from their suffering. He was briefed on the horrors of war by his superiors and fellow cadets in the Alecrian Army as he never expected to see such terror in front of him, for it was all too much.

"God help us," he said.

"These people are doing this labor?" asked Castiel.

"These days, we use modern tech, but having slaves pull a cylinder without any rest? It's wrong on a whole new level."

"This is worse than the pit in Hell, but those people are suffering from insomnia due to the increased work and labor against their will."

"We'll help the prisoners, for they will be healed once the Medical Corps brings in some forces to help them."

Hugh and Castiel got out their weapons as they released the prisoners in one fell swoop. They saw the bags under their eyes as they were in so much toil indeed. It was a small victory as they were ready to escort the prisoners out of the underground until they saw a group of artificial dolls standing in their way. They were the usual ones in gold armor as they had guns in their hands and poised to shoot. What they didn't expect was that there were the familiar little girls in gawdy dresses in which they were ready to scream their loudest if the prisoners weren't returned, for it would be difficult to do so.

"Bring the prisoners back," they said in unison.

"Your handler and all of her supporters have violated the rights of those innocent people just to pull that cylinder in front of them," said Castiel as he drew out his sword. "Your arrogance is fleeting, but your group has sullied the rights and dignity of those who were made in the image of my Father and all the gods before Him."

"You will leave the prisoners or else we'll shoot. It is the will of Julilla herself who guides us."

"How could you do this to those people?!" cried Hugh. "You have _no_ sympathy or mercy in which you agree to your handlers every step of the way!"

Castiel saw the girls in the group screaming as he was aware of how they work. The screams of the girls was more than enough to bring down the floor above as he used his angelic power to protect Hugh and the prisoners that were freed earlier. The surge of power that flowed from the prosthetic limbs gave him an edge as he shorted out the screaming girls one by one in which Hugh spotted part of his hair turning silver. With the girls down for the count, the rest of the soulless dolls were ready to shoot until they were being shot at by stray gunshots and sniper bullets. From above, Hugh and Castiel spotted Totsuka and Deejatra as they had their weapons in tow after finishing off the small group of artificial dolls that were there, for it was a small victory in the record books.

"Looks like the Barbie convention is over," said Totsuka.

"You helped us at the last minute and I'm thankful for it," said Castiel.

"Well, you just sported the Pepe Le Pew look just now after what happened earlier."

"The reinforcements are coming," said Deejatra. "Very soon, we'll see a group from the Medical Corps coming to treat the prisoners that you freed."

"You should see them in person," said Hugh as he clenched his fist. "They look like my half-brother's past self when he suffered from nearly fatal case of insomnia back in the Elder Days."

"Hey, is this thing on?!"

Everyone heard Dvora's voice over the radio as it played throughout the underground tunnel. It was a very unusual sign indeed as even Deejatra never expected her to ride along until now, for there was help coming in an instant.

"Deej, are you there?!"

"We hear you, Dvora," said Castiel as he picked up his com radio.

"The _Kurokage's_ on its way right now, so brace for impact when you get the hell out of there!"

"Are you serious?!" cried Deejatra as she picked up her com radio. "Sam and Reina are on their way here and you're jumping the gun on this one?!"

"The first officer just came towards your location, so I suggest that you wrap things up before they go sideways, are we good?"

"We hear you loud and clear already!"

"Just get the prisoners out of there, alright? As soon as you do so, the better 'cause it's about time that we put those asshats on ice! Dvora out and good luck!"

Without further hesitation, the group escorted the prisoners from the underground facility as they were ready to leave the moment Reina and I were coming in. As for what would occur next, the battle would soon come to a tilting point as the stakes were high in this brutal battle soon enough…

* * *

I followed Reina towards the factory after we rode in one of the _Jackal_ cruisers earlier. The report of what we were doing was crucial as we were armed with our weapons in tow. I had the new sword that I got for Christmas as Reina was armed with her spear in which we took out some of the artificial dolls that were in our way. Unlike me, Reina was no stranger to battle as she gutted some of the soulless creations that were firing their guns at us. Still, we had a job to do as we also had to free the prisoners that were held here the moment we got word from the passengers that were heading here to Andarias on the sly. By the time we got towards the main gate, we pulled no punches as we were fighting for our lives and those who have been guinea pigs to those who showed no mercy at all. What we didn't expect was that some of the prisoners were cornered as they were being forced back in their cells in which the woman with the whip spotted us on sight, for she wasn't about to let us leave this factory anytime soon.

"Sam Winchester and Reina Kratedes, I might've known…," she said. "I just made bank just to allow Edgar feast on your innards before you die."

"Polonia Tergel, who was once part of the Alecrian Army as a war hero, only to break out of Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa," said Reina. "From what I gathered, Lorne and Liesel aren't here, but you're doing a crappy job into securing this factory."

"I'm not about to relinquish my control anytime soon! Edgar!"

Without warning, we saw Edgar entering as he was ready to attack. Reina was cautious as she knew of him to be what he truly was and that was being a Leviathan. When she saw his maw open up, she had a small pistol in her hip holster as she got it out in order to point and shoot. She wasn't about to let the Leviathan get the better of her as she wasn't about to let him get away with what he was doing.

"That's far enough, Edgar," she said.

"You have a small Pocket Mag in your hand, but the bullets in that gun won't harm me if you tried," he said. "In the end, you won't be able to pull off what you don't have in which we gain the upper hand with being an alliance with the Executive Division."

"The bullets have more than just gunpowder, jackass!"

It wasn't long until she fired a bullet into Edgar's shoulder in which she saw the would in it beginning to erode him. I never expected her to fire one shot at a Leviathan before as she fired another shot into Edgar's wide maw the moment he began to dissolve even further, for she was no stranger into dealing with those in the ranks of SucroCorp and what they stood for. Polonia was shocked to see what was left of Edgar as she fell to her knees the moment she was done for.

"Oh, my fucking God! You killed Edgar, you bitch!" she screamed as she used her whip to entangle Reina. "You think you can get out of here alive, but you're gonna get another thing coming when I'm done with you!"

"I've had worse and I have survived every step of the way," she said as she squirmed out of Polonia's whiphold while leaping up to knock the whip out of her hand. "Your handlers have caused much havoc in which they won't stop until they have what they want."

"Yeah, and once Julilla gets her hands on man-meat over there, he won't resist her charms forever."

"He's resisted much more than that in which he has a support system that keeps him focused all the time. He's already destroyed the efforts of his enemies stemming from the failed SucroCorp lab on Gehenna to the death of General Wetzel last year. He has that raw power to use at his own advantage to help the people _and_ himself."

"Sorry, but I didn't hear you on that!"

"Basically, I bet that you did!" Reina punches Polonia as she is knocked onto the ground. "You can tell your handlers that the Executive Division has no place in the universe or any other realm in mind, you got that?"

Turning around, we saw a small group of Ketch robots arriving as I had my sword unsheathed. I remembered them clearly now as they had their guns in their hands and poised to kill us on the spot without warning. We had a gut feeling that the robots would hamper our efforts as we saw them charge towards us. The Ketch robots were quicker as they dodged our moves until we saw them being thrown by an unseen force in which they were being slowly destroyed whlie being bashed against the walls. I never expected to see such efforts like that as I noticed Crowley standing on top of a radio tower doing the work the moment he jumped down while turning into a red plume of smoke and back. I never expected the former King of Hell to show up here, but he had his reasons as he was there to put a stop to those in the likeness of Darbus' leftovers. What I also didn't expect was that a small case was on the ground as Reina picked it up in which it came directly from where she punched Polonia earlier, for it would be of further use in the future, but for now, we had to deal with Crowley in mind.

"I had a feeling that you would be here," I said.

"I'm not just doing this for the rest of you, Moose," said Crowley. "I'm doing this for _her_ of all people."

"What are you talking about, Crowley?" asked Reina suspiciously.

"I'm talking about Mrs. Stevenson who kindly had me in her bed before I set off for this petty little endeavor."

"I know of it well because she is with child right now," I said. "I know of it not just by a hunch, but a vision in which you want to do what's right. If you live or die, then what'll you tell Valerie when you're gone? Are you still doing what you say you're up to?"

"Yes, I'm doing what's right, but all I'm aiming for in this factory is to help you blow up the core generator here." I notice the imprint of raw power on Crowley's back beginning to intensify as I saw some crystal shards tearing from the suit he wore. "This isn't good, Moose! We've got to hit the generator before it's too late!"

Without further hesitation, Reina and I followed Crowley as we were on our way to the generator that was located in the control room. The place was vast as we saw a lot more soulless dolls armed to the hilt. I was on hand into dispatching them as I used my raw power to destroy them in their tracks the moment we reached the generator room. It was one huge centrifuge as it was spinning slowly in which it stopped completely the moment we heard a rumbling sound from below. I sensed that something in the form of an imprint of raw power had something to do with it as the centrifuge ceased moving in order to have me use my raw power turn it into a bomb like the rest. With my raw power up to full, I was speeding up the centrifuge as it reached a critical level, for it was an end to such a deplorable factory that the Executive Division has churned out. What I didn't expect was that Crowley was slowly walking towards the centrifuge as the crystal shards on his back began to grow even bigger, for he was turning into a walking conduit without warning.

"Let me take the wheel, Moose," he said as he turned around and fused himself to the centrifuge. "Oh, it was fun, but someone has to put the lives of others first."

"What are you doing?!" yelled Reina. "You know that this place is rigged to blow up!"

"For the record, I had my fun, but please tell Mrs. Stevenson something just for _my_ sake."

"What do you want us to tell Valerie?" I asked.

"Tell her that… I love her and I'll be watching her every move in spirit."

"Then may the gods grant you forgiveness and usher you onto the afterlife..."

"Godspeed…, Moose… It was fun while it lasted, but we all have to fall when death hits us where we ache the most..."

And so, Reina and I left the room as Crowley stood behind while being fused with the centrifuge. When an enraged Polonia entered, she saw him fusing to the centrifuge even worse as she was not too thrilled to see him there, for she was itching to kill him with any means necessary until she was lifted and pinned against the wall.

"You think you can destroy this place, but you're nothing more than a demon!" she yelled.

"You're right, but let me tell you one thing only: I was once the King of Hell, only to sacrifice myself just to put your handlers in your place." The crystal shards begin to grow much worse as they were weighing Crowley down while being fused to the centrifuge. "In the end of it all… I _AM_ THE KING OF HELL!"

"You're taking us down with you, can't you see that?! You're gonna kill us!"

"No, I'm here to kill those in the likeness of that of the suicide bomber who destroyed my teahouse where I worked in Akatsuki!" Crowley breathes raspily as he was struggling to blurt a few more words while being trapped with the centrifuge. "Even if I lose…," He breathes more shallow as he was quickly losing his life in the process. "...I win..." He speaks out his final words as he was ready to sacrifice himself to put a damper on the Executive Division. "Give my regards to Poughkeepsie..."

"No! You can't do this! You'll kill us all here! You'll pay dearly for your interference and so will your heirs, you sadistic son-of-a-bitch!" The centrifuge was reaching a critical stage as it was ready to detonate without warning. "Goddamn it! This is the end! Forgive me, Julilla, for I have failed you in this time of need! NO!"

The generator room blew up as it took Crowley and Polonia in the process. As for what occurred next, the battle was ready to be at a complete end as we fight for another day, but with a heavy cost in mind…

* * *

Valerie was at her home as she was busy making warding symbols after copying some sigils from a book she borrowed. With Crowley's heir germinating inside of her, she had a primal reason to worry as she couldn't let any enemy angel or demon get a hold of it, for they know of Crowley's bad habits very well. Going outside, she saw her oldest daughters coming home from school as they came back with some cupcakes that were made at a birthday party. When she stopped at the end of the white picket fence where the mailbox was, she saw a glimpse of Crowley in spirit as he was wearing a black jacket, white shirt, plaid green tie, green sash, and a red kilt as he was staring at her in the distance, for he ended up dying in battle during that mission.

" _Give my regards to Poughkeepsie..._ "

Tears ran down Valerie's cheeks as she had a feeling that the man who invited her in a whirlwind interlude ended up sacrificing himself to put an end to the Executive Division's activities on Drakonus as planned. Heartbroken and grieving, she sobbed loudly as she couldn't bear the fact that the former King of Hell was gone, for all he was now is a mere memory of what he once was. In the end of it all, she feared the worst as Crowley was now a memory in his own right, for he was on the cusp of going to the Elysian Fields for his bravery in the end. She was now aware that he was true to his word the moment she opened up her mailbox and saw a letter that was addressed to her completely. It came from Crowley as it had the ancient MacLeod coat of arms on the front and on the sealing wax in the back. Opening it up, she saw the letter as she was reading it without further hesitation, for it was the last she could ever hear from him in the end.

 _To Mrs. Stevenson,_ (It read)

 _It seems to me that if I died, then I leave what I have for my future seed entirely to you_

 _and your family. I am terribly sorry that I have to leave you like this, but there's no going_

 _back to what I am doing right now. Pray for me, Mrs. Stevenson, for I will always look_

 _after you even when I am gone. In the end of it all, tell Moose that he has to lead the_

 _charge in the effort into stopping Julilla and her cronies before we all get pulled asunder,_

 _for there's a much bigger storm coming if we don't stop it in time._ _I may have not had_

 _much time to think how much I loved you, but I was meant to be like that in which this_

 _feeling will redeem me in the end. Farewell, Mrs. Stevenson, for I will always think of_

 _you in spirit for many eons to come…, my dearest Valerie..._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The man known as Crowley, also known by my true name… Fergus MacLeod…_

Valerie never expected Crowley to be honest before until now as the last letter revealed another piece of paper that was hidden beneath it. Unfolding it, she saw a cluster of several more papers as they were part of a pattern into locating the remaining factories that the Executive Division has housed in Darbus Toller's absence. When she was about to go into the house, she saw Yashamaru arriving as he was concerned about both her well-being and safety, for she was carrying Crowley's unborn child in the process.

"Crowley is dead," he said as he walked towards the picket fence where the mailbox was at.

"I know of that already," said Valerie. "That is why he sent me this last letter."

"Then he did his duty… Over the years and centuries, Crowley made and broke some shady deals while being Lilith's right-hand until after the end of the Apocalypse when he took the throne as the King of Hell. He played people like pawns in a chess game, only to be played by those who ousted him in the process. He had his list of dirty dealings, but in this darkest moment, his irredeemable nature now had some light at the end of the tunnel when his sacrifice helped to save us in this ongoing war on the horizon."

"I had a feeling that he did bad things..."

"He did a lot worse when he was playing to win, even if it meant by killing the people that the Winchesters of old had saved in the Elder Days. Still, he had his old habits, but when Ippei removed his demonic grace, he sensed something within him in which there was an imprint of raw power that was etched into his back. Even though he was turned human briefly, he worked at that teahouse in Akatsuki in which he had to do so just to avoid the eyes of Milverton and his cronies in Hell. What also changed him was that deadly attack in his line of work in which that imprint saved him from certain death, only to be made into a weapon to destroy that factory he was going to."

"Even if he did certain bad things, he redeemed himself in the end, can't you see that?"

"Crowley… for a long time, you lived to become the villain, only to die a hero in the end..."

"I heard his words in my mind in which he said, 'Give my regards to Poughkeepsie.' What does that mean so far?"

"Poughkeepsie was a town on Earth, but it was also a word that Crowley preferred when he helped to expel Gadreel out of the Sam Winchester of old before returning to his old vessel and in Metatron's service. It was also the sentence that he said to me before he left for the Rokujo Plateau where Akatsuki was at. His last words after he was turned human were those that I heard when the Army of Cain attacked the Order's main headquarters here before it was destroyed. What he also put in that final letter was a set of blueprints of the remaining factories that have been churning out the bulk of Darbus Toller's leftovers. You should give them to Ginryu before saying anything else, are we good? You have a lot to live for, Valerie, for you should live your life to the fullest for those who lived and died for what they believe in."

Yashamaru took the cluster of papers out of Valerie's hands as he left towards the castle. As for the further grief she faced, she could never get over Crowley's passing as she was carrying his unborn child within her womb. She had to fight the good fight as she also had to think about her children and her mother-in-law in mind. The future was a fickle thing, for it would soon lead into a possible or impossible outcome in the long run. Just as she was about to go back inside, she saw a familiar face arrive on a warg as she had her family and entourage in tow. It was Moro as she was ready to report towards the Order's makeshift headquarters next door, for she wanted to see me right away.

"I see that the dark cloud of the squatters is lifted," she said.

"It's lifted, but there will be a much darker one on the horizon," said Valerie.

"Do you know where Sam is?"

"From what I know is that he's on Drakonus, but there's been talk about those intrusive mechanical birds monitoring his every move."

"That's what Ginryu said in which I had to use my crossbow to take out a couple of them flying all over Wall Keep and the towns of Edlund and Kabizashi."

"Moro…, do you know of a man by the name of Crowley? Well, he's dead after he went there to Drakonus to put a damper on the Executive Division not too long ago."

"Are you telling me that he's dead?" Valerie nods. "Damn it..."

"And what's worse is that I'm carrying his baby in which he could never return to me now." Valerie sobs sadly as she was still bereaved about Crowley's passing. "There's no end here, is there? What am I gonna tell my baby now, Moro? What will become of me in the process? Will I end up dying in childbirth like what happened to Kelly Kline?! Kazuo told me about her and how Lucifer impregnated her with his own child in the Elder Days, only to have her slip away when it came out in the form of a teenager that was the spawn of the one who was killed by the legendary Torune Mitani. I don't wanna die when I have this child and I can't leave my children after my husband died before Christmas! If I died now, then Holly would be disappointed in me in which the children will be orphans after I'm gone and fading away! It's all too much for me and I can't bear it!"

"That's enough! You won't die like that intern who carried Lucifer's son because Crowley's not an archangel. He was and always will be the King of Hell, but from what I gathered, he was desperate to cash in his seed just to revitalize the MacLeod line, which went extinct when the Terrans left Earth for other planets. He was also making sure that they didn't pick up his bad habits in which he wanted to have more love when the chips were down. Still, he lived as the bad guy, but ended up redeeming himself the moment that imprint of raw power on his back sharded up to full. He did his duty and we are all thankful for it, for his tale will be the stuff of legends. Nothing is worth losing you right now because you have your kids to think about, for they will also remember the heroism and downfalls that are recorded, for we come from the Order of Letters after all."

Valerie saw Moro and her entourage leave for the castle as she heard the words of courage that gave her fresh hope. As for the future that she holds, she vowed to protect it as it was also a part of her, regardless of how demonic it was...

* * *

Reina and I were outside of the control room as we were leaving the moment we saw it explode at the last minute. With a barrage of gunshots coming from several more soulless dolls with guns, we saw the _Jackal_ burst through the gates as we noticed the rest of our group going in first. With me and Reina the last ones in, we took off as were home free by the time the _Kurokage_ arrived at the last minute. The sound of gunfire filled the air as the guns from the _Kurokage's_ turrets finished off what was left of the soulless dolls that were everywhere all over the factory. With the prisoners rounded up and freed, we were relishing in the victory as it was bittersweet the moment we suffered a loss in our ranks. Looking back, I saw the control tower burning in flames as the memory of Crowley sacrificing himself to save everyone was the most noble thing to do right now.

"We made it," I said as I was feeling exhausted.

"There goes another factory that the Executive Division built," said Totsuka.

"We may have won the battle, but we suffered a tragic loss to someone who had dirty dealings in the past. Crowley was once the King of Hell, but his brave sacrifice will never be in vain. He first emerged as a villain, only to die a hero. Be at peace, King of Hell..."

"He had guts, but if he didn't help out, then this mission would become a failure," said Hugh.

"That's so true…," said Reina as she began to feel dizzy. "We won the battle, but the Executive Division won't back away forever..."

"As soon as we get back to the slug roe home camp, the better we rest up before going back to Anzu Village," I said hopefully. "I can't wait to see Reiko again, for it's been too long since I saw her and the children..."

I noticed Reina with her hand on the left side of her head as I was concerned about what happened to her. When I got closer, I saw blood near her head as she was getting listless and unable to stand. It wasn't long until I saw her collapse in which I caught her in my arms. She was going limp as I was scared to death about what could happen next.

"Reina, talk to me," I said as I was worried.

No response.

"Reina! Damn it; don't do this to me! We all need you right now!"

The _Jackal_ parked towards the slug roe home camp as I rushed out of there while carrying Reina in my arms. When the Medical Corps arrived, they saw Reina in serious condition as something was wrong indeed, but the pocketwatch that she carried fell off from her belt and onto the ground in which it was a part of her for a long time now. With the rest of the rescued prisoners being treated, I was worried about Reina's health as I had a gut feeling that she would never make it after what I saw earlier. Even Dvora was concerned as she emerged out of the _Kurokage_ to see what was going on, for this wasn't good at all.

"What happened to Reina?" she asked.

"She's been shot without warning and I didn't see it until now," I said.

"No way..." Dvora spots Reina's pocketwatch on the ground as she picks it up. "It's a good thing that this thing didn't get crunched, but I'm worried about Reina."

"Let's hope that she lives… She's irreplaceable in this time of crisis and we can't afford to lose her now..."

"Get a hold of yourself, Sam! Reina's _not_ gonna die, alright?! There are a lot more Elders in our group than what you know now, are we good? We'll get through this... We always have and will, alright?"

I was scared to the extreme as I saw Reina being placed on a gurney and into a Medical Corps ship for possible treatment. What I didn't expect was that Reina was shot without my knowledge as we were leaving the factory, but this could end up costing me dearly for not looking at things thoroughly so far…

 **To be continued...**


	30. Farewell, My Darling

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 30: Farewell, My Darling**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Reina was at the factory as she was running out of there with me in tow. We were facing so many of the Ketch robots as we were being overwhelmed. With her spear in her hands, Reina was ready until she felt blood trickling down her head. Something was wrong indeed until reality set in the moment I saw her in the emergency room of the infirmary wing in the castle on Alecrast. With her hair shaved off of her head to clear some of the swelling, the Medical Corps did their best to remove the bullet from her left temple as she was still in critical condition. I watched through the emergency room doors as I was worried to the extreme about her. Sitting down, I stared at the doors to the emergency room as I watched and waited in which I noticed a familiar figure walking towards me. It was Kevin as he led the charge a few moments ago as he was also concerned about what has happened, for this wasn't the end of it anytime soon.

"The Medical Corps have stabilized Reina," he said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so, but Hugh is so distraught right now in which he blames you for not seeing the further danger that Reina went through."

"It's all my fault, Kevin… I should've seen it, but it's too late..."

"If Dean saw you beating yourself up like that, he would kick your ass right about now. As for Reina's condition, let's hope that she makes it..."

"I'm hoping for the same thing..."

I continued to watch the Medical Corps operate on Reina as the diagnosis was grim. The guilt that I suffered from was more than enough to bear as the negligence on my part was a blow to my honor that could never be washed away clean, for it was a reminder that was setin stone indeed…

* * *

Reina was in a room that had green and black painted all over. She never saw herself there before as she saw a sign that said the words, "Mystery Spot," in bold green letters. It was something that she never saw before in a while as she spotted an unusual man with brown hair and goatee all dressed up in a black suit, white shirt, and grey necktie. Unarmed and concerned, she had to confront the man as he wasn't what she expected to be until now.

" _Hola, mamacita,_ " he said in Spanish before speaking English. " _Me llamo_ Alejandro and I'm what you call an _angel del la muerte_ , or what you humanoids call me… _La Parca?_ "

"You mean a Reaper," said Reina. "I've heard of stories about them when they appear to those whose times of living are almost up, only to reap them towards the afterlife where they belong."

"Quite correct, _chica_ , but I've come to collect you just to get towards the Grey Havens where you can rest peacefully, not unlike those spirits who appear like Obi-Wan Kenobi from time to time."

"What are you talking about? I fainted after we destroyed that factory-"

"Only to get shot without warning. I know all about you, Reina Kratedes, and I know how you lived your life until that moment you were shot in the _cabeza._ "

"Sam…, I have to get to him… I have to tell him about what I found!"

Reina sprinted out of the room as she found a door that was at the end of the hall. Opening it up, she found herself in an awful place as it was something that she feared the most. From the looks of it, this was a place that she loathed as it was none other than that from her childhood. The alleyway that connected the streets was known as Hooligan's Row, where prostitution and humanoid trafficking was considered to be the worst. It was a place that she long forgot about as she hated the fact of living there during her youth. It was also the home where she had danger lurking all over the place on Earendil in the worst of all places.

"This is… Hooligan's Row…," she said as she saw a younger version of herself being carted away into a building against her will. "This is that fateful night where I was forced to do the bidding of those who wanted children to bed with just to get their fix on their sex addiction."

"Excellent deduction, _chica_ ," said Alejandro as he was standing right behind her.

"I know that, but this isn't your case right now!"

Reina sprinted into the building where her younger self was being held down by four men to a bed in which a fifth one entered while rubbing at his crotch. The sight of her younger self being harmed like that made her cringe as she saw her own memory in front of her. It wasn't long until the fifth man lifted up the girl's dress and took off her panties in which he spread her legs open.

"No!" the girl said as she was struggling to get free. "I don't want this! I wanna play with the other kids! I don't wanna be like the women here!"

"Too late, girly," said the man as he pulled down his pants and revealed his member. "Your caretaker is desperate enough for money, so she sent you to do it by the only means necessary if you wanna survive Hooligan's Row."

"Please, don't do this! I don't want this!"

"Oh, when this is all over, it'll feel good; I promise you..."

It wasn't long until Reina saw the man get on top of her younger self as he shoved his member inside of her. The pain of it engulfed the girl as she heard the man's grunting noise while letting out a guttural sound of pleasure and pain. Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt the man's large member thrusting in and out of her until he began to climax until he heard footsteps running towards the room everyone was in. Pulling out of the girl in haste, he got out his vidphone as he began to take a picture of where he entered inside of her even after he shot his load all over himself. The sight of the girl's soft flesh covered in blood enticed him even after he ejaculated until he saw the door breaking down the moment he spotted a Toraga woman in riot gear enter with a spear in her hands along with her subordinates who had guns in their hands.

"Freeze! Get your hands up right now!" she yelled as she spotted the man who had had his pants down and his livelihood coating his member like a large gob of snot. "Vincenzo Tabler, you're under arrest for drug peddling in the form of meth, skooma, hydromel, and vraxoin."

"Radha Srinivar of the Intergalactic Patrol Force," he said. "You don't have nothin' on me, Battlecat, so I suggest that you leave me alone."

"Ma'am," said one of the subordinates as he spotted Reina's younger self sprawled on the bed after the four men who held her down had their hands up. "We got a fractured one here..."

"Son-of-a-bitch..." Radha sees the recently uploaded image of where the man raped the young girl with blood between her legs. "So, you not only peddle drugs to the lowest bidder, but you have a thing for raping little girls as young as ten?!" She punches the suspect in the jaw as he fell to the floor in which she had him cowering while she held her spear. "I ought to snip that pecker of yours clean off for this! And for the image of the girl you just raped, that's a Z-class felony in which you're going to prison for a long time! The suspect and his cronies are rounded up, but the girl needs medical attention right now. Get her out of here to a hospital." One of the subordinates obeyed as he carted the girl away out of the building. "As for _you_ scumbags, you're all going in the slammer, you got that? You and your leader not only have drug peddling charges, but delving into kiddy porn and child prostitution?! You're all despicable! All units, take the suspects away."

Reina saw the suspects handcuffed and taken out of the building as she remembered that memory that once scarred her for the first few years of her life. She remembered the sexual assault clearly as she never forgot the police officer who saved her life from a the bowels of misery and prostitution in which she was thankful for it.

"Radha… I never forgot how you saved me from my captors, but my innocence was taken away from me before you stormed in," she said. "I know now because you protected me from harm in which you even taught me how to attack by using spears and other long sticks for battle..."

"So, your Toraga caretaker was there to rescue you at the last minute, but you didn't get re-hymenated by any angel at that time," said Alejandro as he entered into the room. "You knew what happened next over the years when your mentor fell in battle the moment she fought in one of the Orc Wars on Alecrast."

"You have a big mouth… for a Reaper…," said Reina.

"Don't shoot the messenger, _chica_ , but these are your memories that are being relived before you end up being reaped."

"This memory will never leave me, but I can't waste time right now! I have to tell Sam about the package that I picked up before I got shot. He needs to know about it or else it'll be too late."

Reina left the building as she was out of there while ditching Alejandro entirely. She didn't have time to waste as she was trapped in her own mental prison, for it would be difficult for her to get out while dodging the Reaper that was ready to reap her on the spot…

* * *

I walked towards Reina's hospital room as I saw her with no hair on her head, but a large bandage covering the wound she sustained. The sight of her worried me to the core as I felt guilty for not helping her during the mission at that factory on Drakonus. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. When I saw her spear and hip holster set next to a chair, I went towards the other latter as I picked it up and dug into it. To my shock, I saw the small case that Reina picked up as I opened it up in which it was none other than a thumb drive with a tag on it with the words, "Project Ra in the works," in black letters. I was concerned about what was put on it as I had a gut feeling that this wasn't good at all. By the time I was ready to leave, I saw Dvora entering as she had a mini-projector in her hands, for she needed to review what Reina found before she was shot.

"It's a shame that Reina's like this," she said as she saw her bald and in a comatose state with an oxygen mask over her mouth. "One minute, she was fine; but in the next, she felt dizzy before she fell into a state of unconsciousness."

"I should've protected her, Dvora…," I said. "I never knew about the bullet hitting her until it was too late..."

"There's no time to sugarcoat it right now, but we can't just let her efforts go in vain." Dvora inserts the thumb drive into the mini-projector as she saw the image of Drakonus in which some of the cities were being targeted by Project Ra, for this was the worst thing imaginable that the Executive Division was doing so far. "We have the smoking gun that Reina picked up, for this is the most despicable thing that Julilla and her forces are doing right now."

"Does Ginryu or Ryosuke know of this?"

"Of course they know, ya idjit!"

We saw Bobby skittering into the hospital room as he saw Reina in critical, but stable condition. That image of her being in that state reminded him of being at his own deathbed after being shot by Dick Roman as it reminded him of how tragic it was. He also never forgot how he kept dodging the reaper that was chasing him until he finally lost his life in human form after he gave the Winchesters of old a strange code he saw before dying. When he saw the images of the Drakonar places of Skyward City, Anzu Village, and the Order's main headquarters on that planet, he was very concerned indeed as he was ready to tell the whole thing to us directly.

"Julilla and her forces have targeted the three that are in the wake of the upcoming Project Ra in a nutshell," he said. "All they need is Sam to use his raw power to activate the _Sol-2_ in which they'll force him to his knees just to do so."

"You just had to blurt it out, didn't you, Bobby," said Dvora.

"You're a lot like your ancestor who did nothing but eat pie and watch Chuck Norris films."

"The Dean Winchester of old was a lot of things, but being related to him is relevant due to my ancestor artificially inseminating his seed into her before he bit it the first time… in Hell, that is… After that, she gave birth to a daughter and that one grew up to marry Dorcas Trelundar, who happens to be my grandfather. His kids came after that and I'm one of them in which my mother, who is in her Matriarch stage, is nowhere to be found right now."

"There's no time to discuss your family tree right now, but the higher-ups in the Order are gonna be having a field day all over the place. They've been busting their asses into pushing back against the Executive Division in which the people in the Drakonar region of Heigus have been dancing in the streets after the factory's destruction there."

"And Reina..." I said. "She put her life on the line to help us win, but Crowley was the one who sped up the destructive process in the centrifuge that has been churning out the artificial creations that Darbus Toller made."

"Don't get your hopes up. She might not make it 'cause I've been in her shoes in that dire situation once and that was when I was shot after the encounter of Dick Roman in the Elder Days."

I continued to stare at Reina as she was still in her comatose state. Still, I felt powerless in my efforts to remind myself of a positive outcome as I was making sure that she would wake up the moment we know of the possible reason in mind…

* * *

Reina was running out of Hooligan's Row as she found herself in the cargo hold of a spaceship that was bound for Alecrast. She also saw a Rendilian man emerging as he was dressed up in a labcoat with dark blue hair and green eyes. She even noticed herself as a young adult as she was now married and had two adult children who have married and had their own offspring in tow. She remembered that memory to be a happy one as she was on her way to Alecrast to be briefed for being an Elder of the Order in that day and age. That moment of happiness made her feel comfortable until she heard a crashing sound on the ship that they were all in.

Reina saw herself running towards one of the cabins as she saw someone appear in a familiar form that she loathed for a long time now. It was someone who should've been dead as it was in the form of a woman with red hair, but she had a scar on her body that never fully healed. Reina remembered that encounter very well as she saw herself armed with the spear in her hands.

"I know this now…," she said. "This is when Nikos and our legacies were on board at the time…, but _one_ intruder came forth in the form of a demoness who died from the First Blade in the Elder Days…, Abaddon..."

Reina saw herself use her spear on the demoness as she cut her on her right arm, only to be lifted up and pinned against the wall. She remembered that memory clearly as the stowaway was ready to pounce the moment she used her abilities to put on her entire clothes, including the top that a cartoonish pinup and the words, "The Devil made me do it," in pink letters. In a fit of rage, Abaddon screamed loudly as the ship began to suffer damage all over, for she was in the mood of destruction on her mind.

"This isn't your ship, demon!" Reina heard herself yell. "Whatever you're after, you won't get it from any of us from the Kratedes Family!"

"Reina from Hooligan's Row, I presume?" said Abaddon. "As I recalled, you were the sole survivor of the Aegeus family, who were Rendilian, but were highly advanced to create weapons to kill people like me and that pisses me off! As for your husband, son, daughter-in-law, and son-in-law, I got rid of them before I could get to your daughter and the kids!"

"What?! Nikos! Priam! Lollia! Trajan! You killed them, didn't you?!"

"They had to go, so I did it just to keep the advanced out of our business at hand. You see, my dear Reina, people who have advanced experience in saving people, hunting things, and upholding the family business are _not_ meant to live in this day and age, so I killed them, but your maiden family was another story before I was resurrected."

"You bitch!" Reina broke free from Abaddon's hold as she knocked her down onto the floor. "You killed my husband and others that have upheld the honor of the Kratedes Family! We've done _nothing_ to you and yet you target us! You're nothing but a monster!"

Reina grabbed her spear as she used it to slash at a pillar in order to slow Abaddon down before leaving the cabin. She was running towards the cargo area as she saw her daughter sprinting with the children that were unharmed. Fear and concern became relevant as Reina herself gathered what was left of her family and went towards the shuttle near the airlock. With what was left of her family getting in, she saw Abaddon running towards them as she stopped briefly in which a Devil's Trap was etched over the ceiling.

"You think that a simple Devil's Trap can stop me?!" she yelled. "Think again!"

Reina ignored Abaddon entirely as she got into the shuttle the moment the airlock opened up. When the shuttle started up, it fled the failing ship as it was going all the way towards Alecrast without stopping. That memory was more than she could bear as she saw herself leave with the surviving family that she had, but she was now sidetracked by Alejandro once again. He wasn't about to leave her alone as he refused to budge until she agreed to be reaped, for that was something that she didn't want right now.

"You can't run away forever, _chica_ ," he said. "For too long, you've run away at every chance to have a key to the kingdom, only to spurn it to remain in limbo."

"I've seen enough of your petty little clip show and I can't put off reaching Sam before it's too late," said Reina. "You Reapers are all the same and you don't care if one person is either on the brink of death or dead already. You're just as heartless as the angels who do nothing but arrive with blades in their hands and think like the soulless dolls that Darbus Toller churned out."

"For the record, _chica,_ I _do_ care… and if you linger for too long as a spirit, you'll slowly lose what humanity you once had for yourself and the people you cared about. Do you want _that_ on your conscience right now? In the Elder Days, the Winchesters of old had cheated death countless times until we all realized that they were doing it to not only fix what they broke, but to help those in need."

"I've had enough of this..."

Reina was running towards a door as she opened it up in which she found nothing more than a white room that was untainted. She never expected to be in here before as she was facing Alejandro for an odd reason. She didn't want to die right now as she had to have a message for me, for it was important for me to hear out before she passed on.

"So, are you ready to make your decision, _chica_ ," said Alejandro. "We don't have all day, you know."

"You win…," said Reina. "But first, I must return to life briefly and give Sam a message. It's important for him to hear me before it's too late, are we good?"

"It's positive, but after all this, you're coming with me just to enter Heaven for the rest of your days. It's a win-win situation that can be clarified, for it's also a deal for the ages, _mamacita_."

Reina agreed as she was ready to emerge for a brief moment until she found herself clinging onto reality the moment she woke up from her coma. She saw me praying by her bedside as I was concerned about her health and safety, but her dodging of the reaper was brief before she would be reaped, for she was wanting to tell me something before she passed onto the next life.

"Reina…," I said. "Thank goodness that you're alright..."

"I… don't… have… much time left, Sam…," she said as she struggling to hold on.

"You're going to be fine, I swear..."

"No…, with the time I have left, I must tell you something..."

"Is it about the case you found?"

"That information is vital… to the Order… and our allied forces… Ryosuke must know of this… before… it's too late..."

"No, we can't lose you right now-"

"Don't argue, Sam… The… Executive… Division is… targeting three vital cities on Drakonus…, including… Anzu Village… We can't lose you… to them… or else… we are all… doomed to die in the end..."

"Reina..."

"You need to move forward, Sam… You need the support of us and yourself just to be stronger in this fight or else we all will fall at the hands of our enemies… In the end of it all, you will live by the words that are given to you…," I hear Reina gasp her final breath before she begins to flatline. "Always keep fighting… It's the answer to what you have..."

And so, Reina finally closed her eyes forever as I saw some of the members of the Medical Corps arriving to see the tragedy that unfolded in front of them. I saw them cover her lifeless body with a white sheet as she was being carted away from the hospital room she stayed in. The grief from losing a close friend like her had hit me much harder as I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I should've known about her fate until it was too late as I was standing there the moment I saw Hugh running towards me with an angry look on his face. He was not too happy with me for not seeing the outcome of Reina's demise as he was ready to vent out his frustrations one way or the other.

"Reina's gone," I said.

"The Medical Corps told me all about it… and _you_ were the one who killed her!" cried Hugh.

"I would never kill Reina, but when that stray bullet hit her, it was too late after we destroyed that factory on Drakonus."

"Why should I believe you?! Your negligence costed our close friend her life and you're the one who led her to her death!"

"Hugh, Ginryu's on his-"

"Just shut up, alright?! It's your fault that Reina's dead!"

"I never saw the bullet hit her until now, but I can't let it get to me."

"Why bother to try if you can't get your priorities straight? It should've been _you_ that took the bullet in the head, not _her!_ And the next time you take a field mission, I suggest that you do it alone! It's better for the rest of us because you're not a toddler that can be watched over constantly! You're better off going it alone anyway 'cause it's a hell of a lot better than having us getting hurt because of you!" I ran out of the hospital room as I left the infirmary wing towards the elevator with tears still running down my face. "It's all your fault, Sam! It's all your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I rushed towards the elevator as Hugh was still standing there in which he was still angry at the tragic outcome that claimed Reina's life. By the time Dvora rushed into the room, she saw him seething with a primal hatred towards me as he wanted me to die the same way. With the pocket watch in her hand, she was eager to give it to the late Elder, but it was too late as she saw nothing but an empty bed without any sheets on it.

"Reina's dead," said Hugh.

"But she was gonna be fine," said Dvora.

"Sam wanted to think the same thing, but he was the one who killed her in that mission to destroy the factory on Drakonus."

"Sam's an honorable man, Hugh. He would never put people in front of him just to be bullet fodder."

"He let Reina die and his punishment is to go it alone and be a pariah in this castle! He deserves to be carrying that burden after all that has happened!"

"If Dean sees him go off alone, then he'll send a bodyguard to protect him."

"From now on, there will be no bodyguards to watch over him 'cause he's doing his field efforts solo."

"The Executive Division still keeps tabs on him and you're throwing him out to the wolves?! You're nothing but an asshole!"

"It's better than having you put in a body bag. If you tattle to Dean, then I'll remind him of how my idiot of a half-brother failed to save Reina, are we good? He was the one who sent her to her death and there's no way he can get past it. It's a stain that will never wash away, for it'll weigh heavily on him for the rest of his days."

"Just to let you know, if the Executive Division sees Sam off guard, then we lose this war, you got that?"

Dvora left the hospital room as she was ready to file a complaint to Hugh's handlers if need be. As for the turmoil between me and Hugh, it was only the beginning of our scuffles as there would be no end to what would happen next…

* * *

I was in a secluded area as I had a box with an old picture of me and other things in which I buried them into some dirt. I was desperate to do something foolish as I saw Ikra appearing out of nowhere. She saw the desperation in my eyes, but she wasn't about to let me make a deal that would have a further stain on my honor right now, for she didn't want me to do so right now.

"So…, here goes nothing..." I said.

"Are you _that_ desperate to revive Reina at the cost of your soul?" asked Ikra.

"I should've saved her! All I want is to bring her back, even at the cost of losing my soul towards Hell if need be!"

"Sorry, but the answer is no. You're a man of honor who has a lot of reasons to propel this galaxy to a much greater advantage, but forking your soul to bring Reina back to life?"

"I'm doing this to help Reina, not hinder her."

"Look, I know that you wanna bring that Rendilian chick back to life, but my answer is still no. I don't care if it takes one year or ten, for you should keep your honor and dignity before going dark. I'm telling you this 'cause you have to move on or else there will be no hope left. It's best that you think about it that way 'cause it isn't you to be wanting to resurrect your friend. When a member of the Order falls, he or she is meant to _stay_ dead in order to go towards the Grey Havens, are we good? She died a hero, damn it! Don't let her sacrifice go in vain in the process, alright?"

I saw Ikra leave in a plume of red smoke as the last-ditch effort to bring Reina back to life was nothing more than a bust. The grief that I had was more than enough to bear as I returned to the main house where members of the Medical Corps were still healing those who were injured in battle. When I entered into through the back door, I was trying to be discreet as I could muster as I saw Hugh coming into the kitchen with nothing but a cold stare on his face. I was given the silent treatment as I wanted to go into my room and just stare at the ceiling. When I went towards the room where it interlocked our castle with the one on Drakonus, I saw Reiko coming as she had a sad look on her face. She sensed that something was wrong indeed as she saw the sad look that had me in a desperate light, for it was troubling indeed.

"Sammy," she said to me as she hugged me warmly. "Thank goodness that you're alright..."

"I failed to save Reina," I said. "I should've seen the stray bullet when we were fleeing the factory on Drakonus..."

"Kevin told me about it, but Hugh is angry with you for no reason..."

"He has every right to vent his anger towards me. I even wanted to make a contract to bring Reina back to life, but the Crossroads demon who heard the call didn't want me to throw my life away so recklessly..."

"I told her to tell you not to do it, Sammy. Reina wouldn't have wanted it anyway, but her heroism didn't go down in vain."

"Crowley is also dead, but if he didn't set off that explosion, the mission would've been a failure. Still, I am thankful that we are safe for another day, but that negligence I had won't happen again. I decided to take my field work solo after what has happened."

"If you did that, then Brother would be cross towards you. It wasn't your fault and you can't let that get to you, alright? Now, I've got dinner made, but after this, we'll pay our respects to those who lost their lives in keeping us safe from the Executive Division, including Mr. Crowley and Reina. Their memory won't be in vain because of how heroic they were just to stop Julilla and her allies from causing harm towards others."

"I hope that they're up there in the afterlife somewhere… If only Reina made-"

Reiko placed her finger over my lips as she didn't want me to say another word. She wanted me to be happy as she also didn't want my troubles to define for the rest of my days, for they would end up getting in the way if I wasn't careful…

* * *

Ginryu was in his office as he was seeing the reports on Drakonus with the factory there being destroyed. He was grateful that the mission was a success, but the casualties who lost their lives would never be forgotten as he turned on the t.v. screen and saw a news report that detailed the victory of what we accomplished over the Executive Division so far.

"People in the Drakonar region of Heigus are celebrating in the streets in which the destruction of the Executive Division's factory and downfall had restored hope in the people," said a newscaster on screen. "With the alliance of the Order of Letters and their planetary military allies overthrowing the usurping rule of the Executive Division, celebrations have been rampant as the citizens have welcomed a new Chieftain who is also a member of Emperor Wan's court. With peace returning with revelry in the form of people welcoming the greatness of what makes a planet great again, Emperor Wan has issued a praise of thanks for the effort into destroying the suspicious activity in the factory that was once owned by the Toller Family. Stay tuned for future updates every top of the hour. And now, the weather..."

Ginryu turned off the television as he was grateful that we stepped in and put an end to the Executive Division's activities there on Drakonus. When he was about to leave to the assembly hall in the makeshift headquarters next door to the castle, he saw Ryosuke coming in as he was filled with optimism in which the advantage against the Executive Division was working, for our work was making progress with what we had so far.

"We have them on the run, but the casualties we lost will be remembered for their bravery and sacrifice," said Ryosuke.

"One of the fallen was one of our greatest Elders of the Order," said Ginryu. "Reina was not only a woman with a tragic past, but she shaped herself gradually over her seven hundred years until her passing."

"Her funeral will be held at Kripke Shrine, but after that, her ashes will be returned to her home of Celeborn Keep on Earendil. And another thing, Reina wasn't the only one who lost her life. Crowley died while sacrificing himself to destroy the factory in Andarias."

"Crowley may have been the King of Hell, but Reina's passing is more than enough to bear. Her daughter, Lavinia, is poised to take her mother's place as Elder, for she also has a young daughter, who happens to be the wife of Reuben Winchester of the Medical Corps. As for her son, Gaius, he's in the Hunter Corps on his home turf in which he's also a commander of his own squad"

"Lavinia Sedonis was married to Trajan Sedonis, who is known for his trademark hair in two colors. When Paninya was born she had the colors of green and white from her father, but the third color in her hair is the same as her mother's. As for that tragedy that occurred that resulted in the loss of Reina's family, including her husband, son, daughter-in-law, and son-in-law, only to escape with her daughter and grandchildren before the ship was destroyed.

"Abaddon was responsible for the destruction of that ship in which Nikos Kratedes' memory would never be in vain."

"What happened to my grandmother?!"

It wasn't long until Paninya burst into the office as she was concerned about the turn of events that occurred after the mission that was completed earlier. She was worried as she wanted to know more of the details that occurred, for it wasn't the end of it anytime soon.

"You're too little, too late, Paninya," said Ryosuke. "Reina died from her injury due to the gunshot wound she sustained from her mission. This isn't the first time that a life has been taken away by a Reaper and it won't be the last."

"No…, who shot her?"

"From the file I have now, a stray bullet killed Reina in which we'll be holding her funeral at Kripke Shrine."

"She was the heart of our family, only to be cut down… When she was younger, she lived a harsh life in which she was forced to be groomed into the prostitution den where her caretaker was a pimp that ended up getting arrested after the Intergalactic Patrol Force burst in and rounded what was left of the prostitution ring after she was rescued. Even after she was raped at a young age, she had guidance from the one who took her in, but she lost her life in one of the Orc Wars here. When my grandmother had nowhere to go, she was taken in by the Kratedes Family in which she married my grandfather-"

"Damn it!"

Everyone noticed Varro burst in as he had a SIM-Tron chip in his hand. When he spotted a projector, he inserted it in there as it played a clip of the factory before it was destroyed entirely. In the distance, there was an image of me and Reina fleeing the gunfire until Varro noticed a hand on the far right holding a gun. What everyone didn't expect was that the gunner had a familiar tattoo of a black dragon as it was yet another assassin that was sent in to kill. To their shock, they noticed Reina blocking next to me as the bullet hit her in the left temple before we fled the factory. It wasn't long until the image changed to the suspected assassin dead and kneeling as he had his heart ripped out of his chest with a piece of cardboard that had the words, "Nailed him," in black marker. This was highly unlikely as this was a game changer that didn't go away anytime soon.

"This was found in a mechanical bird that one of the allied forces found in which the assassin from the Black Dragon Guild was taken out by a werewolf," said Varro.

"Reina must've pissed off the Black Dragon Guild for some odd reason, but something's off indeed," said Ryosuke. "She stepped in Sam's vantage point just to take the assassin's bullet."

"That's not all. From those who were detained by the allied forces, the assassin who was hired by the Black Dragon Guild was sent in that factory to kill Sam…, by Lorne and Liesel Eichenberg when they left it. My grandmother was a lot of things, but she was also brave enough to protect him till the bitter end."

"Well, Hugh's not too happy with him for that turn of events, but it'll soon weigh heavily on him if he doesn't reconcile with the upcoming new god in the making," said Ginryu.

The proof of Reina's sacrifice was more than enough to vindicate me as she had her reasons to do so due to what was on that SIM-Tron chip. As for what would happen next, there would be mixed emotions running wild as we had to stay together before we al fell to the Executive Division altogether…

* * *

Later on in the evening, everyone was paying respects to Reina as many dignitaries, friends, and family members were going towards Kripke Shrine to do so. In the distance, the spirit of Reina watched as she saw me as the last one to attend as I had a rose in my hand to pay my last respects to an ally that could never be replaced in our ranks. Rain poured all over as Reina spotted Alejandro standing in the distance with an umbrella in his hand. He wasn't about to let her go off the hook as he had to reap her sooner or later. Even though she has passed on, she saw me ringing the prayer bell as I was heavily distraught with grief, for this was something that she never expected to see in me after all that has happened earlier.

"Oh, Sam…," she said. "Must you suffer like that, even when I'm gone?"

"I did some digging in which you blocked him just to take the bullet that killed you, didn't you, _chica?_ " said Alejandro. "You never told him, did you?"

"No, I saw the assassin from the Black Dragon Guild up there in which he was aiming directly at Sam. I didn't want the new god to end up dead at the hands of such scum like that in which he had a few skirmishes with them, including the one who killed Colchuvar Grunwald, who took the arrow in his stead."

"Your _amigos_ are loyal till the bitter end, but the Executive Division's ranks have more loopholes to tap into when it comes to the Black Dragon Guild sending their assassins to kill an upcoming new god like that. Well, shall we get going, _chica?_ "

"There are prior engagements that must be clarified first in which we can't afford to lose this war right now, for it will be disastrous if we did."

" _Muerte_ shows no prejudice here, _mamacita_ , for it reaps the ones who are ready to be put towards the afterlife in the end. It is the way of all things, for you must realize this before you end up becoming something that you aren't supposed to be."

Reina stared at Alejandro as she heard the bells ringing from Kripke Shrine. It was a difficult decision to make as she was about to be reaped. By the time she noticed Dvora getting out of the shrine, she had her old pocketwatch in her hands as she had an opportunity to be put to good use… on careful terms, that is…, for she wasn't done with dealing with the Executive Division and their allies just yet…

 **To be continued...**


	31. My Kingdom For an Octopus

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 31: My Kingdom For an Octopus**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been a week since Reina's funeral as I was busy taking care of everything that stemmed from looking after the children to doing laundry. I was under the scrutiny of Hugh's wrath as I saw him coming towards me. He was seeing me in just a cap over my long hair and a smock that covered my clothes in which he was ready to pounce at what I was going through.

"Hey, retard," he said. "Maybe you should go hang yourself with one of the cords that are attached to the prayer bells there."

"Knock it off, Hugh," said Varro as he arrived to report in. "He's been through enough in which I know the truth about how my grandmother died."

"You're staring at the murderer of your grandmother, aren't you? Well, aren't you gonna punish him for it?!"

"A member of the Black Dragon Guild killed her, end of story. As for your misconduct, you should tread carefully or else I'll file a report to Marshal Calvert if need be."

"It's alright," I said. "I'm used to this right now..."

I left the scene as I was on my way towards the kitchen where the smell of dinner was cooking in the form of _nikujaga_ for everyone. I was welcomed by the sight of it as I wanted to have a bowl for dinner like everyone else. With the clock nearly getting closer to five, I was getting hungry as I left the kitchen and saw the _nikujaga_ in a large stewpot on the table in the dining room. I was ready to be with my family until Hugh stood in my way in which he refused to budge. I wanted to be with my family, but my stubborn half-brother continued to block my way to the dining room. His anger towards me was more than enough for me to bear as he still reminded me of what happened a week ago, for he refused to let that go not even once.

"Get out of the way, Hugh," I said.

"You don't deserve to eat with Reiko and the others in your family," he said.

"I'm the Elder of this castle and I get treated that way?"

"Why don't you tell it to Reina…, oh, wait, she's dead; no thanks to _you_."

"Reiko made that _nikujaga_ not just for the children, but for me as well."

"You're not getting a damn smidgeon of a bowl, 'cause you're getting something else for your dinners on a daily basis."

"And what is _that?_ "

"You're dining on octopus every day! It's a reminder how low you fell ever since you let Reina die. And for that, you don't deserve to live in which I hope that you kill yourself just to decrease the load in this castle. As soon as you admit to your guilt about Reina's death, then you'll be offered the keys to the kingdom once again. Besides, it's your punishment for allowing her to die on that mission."

I didn't argue further as I returned to the kitchen to where I walked towards the fridge in which I saw a large container that had a two of the eight-tentacled creatures, along with two squids that were in there. Even though I was barred from eating the _nikujaga_ that was prepared, I had no other choice but to make due of my predicament while getting ready to cook it. With the large container out of the fridge and on the counter, I took out one of the octupi as I began to rinse it out in the sink in which I saw the ink washing away. I was hard at work by washing and peeling the octopus as I even removed the guts, eyes, and mouth while throwing them away in the trash. I did the same with the other one as I was also even using some salt to clean beneath the sucker part of the tentacles until they were clean and ready to go. With some pots of water that are seasoned with salt and sesame oil, I tossed the octopi into them as I turned on the burners so they could cook for a little bit.

While the octopi were cooking in the pans, I got out the squid as I removed the guts, eyes, and mouth from them while cleaning and peeling them. With an idea that was set in stone, I noticed a package near the back door as I saw it to be from James Farragut in which I noticed it to be a set of urn-like jars the moment I brought them in. Opening them up, I was thinking of them to be kimchi until I saw the redness in both paste and powder form. When I noticed the labels that read " _gochujang_ ," and " _gochugaru_ ," in black letters, I decided to make the squid in the kitchen anyway as I got out a grill pan and placed it next to the stove. With the squid dried off with some paper towels, I began to delicately cut and score the squid halfway as I set it aside just to make the seasoning sauce that was there. With some garlic and ginger cut and minced while put into a bowl, I added some mustard, rice syrup, soy sauce, and some _gochujang_ as I mixed them all together the moment I added some oil to onto the grill pan. With the squid put on the pan, I was hard at work into cooking them until I saw the pots where the octopi were starting to boil over.

Turning off the burners where the potss were, I continued to cook the squid as I even put the spicy seasoning on them until they were done and ready to be put on a bed of arugula complete with some green onions that I cut up for garnish while drizzling it with sesame oil and decorating it with sesame seeds. By the time I got the octopi out of the pots, I began to cut at the legs and heads as I was most likely to be making plenty for myself during my times of being a servant again. With some of the octopus parts being braised in a mixture of garlic, water, soy sauce, rice syrup, and _gochugaru_ , I cooked them to my advantage as I was using the remainder of them for _muneo-sukhoe_ and _takoyaki_ due to what I had in my pantry and fridge. I was hard at work into making a tentacled feast as I was done with what I had. When I made the sesame dipping sauce for the _muneo-sukhoe_ , I heard some eating sounds as I turned around and noticed Castiel getting into the braised octopus that I prepared. The look on his face said it all as he was eating more than just molecules, for the sight of the tentacled feast was more than enough to feed a small army.

"You're getting into my dinner," I said.

"The octopus is good, but spicy," answered Castiel.

"Well, this isn't a plate of hamburgers or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches right now."

"Hugh has a disdain towards you, doesn't he?"

"He'll always has a grudge against me ever since Reina's death. I can't forgive myself for it."

I got a plate as I used some chopsticks to pick up some of the _muneo-sukhoe_ on it, along with some _takoyaki_ and the grilled squid that I made earlier. I began to eat them as I found them to be very delicious due to the work I put in it. I was happy to eat what I made as I was also going towards the braised octopus until I saw Castiel get into the _muneo-sukhoe_ that was there. He never expected to try odd foods unlike hamburgers or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but he was most likely to be want seconds in this debacle in the kitchen. Both of us were here as there was no further problems for the time being. It was my way of avoiding Hugh's tantrum as I had enough solace to keep me sane for a while…

* * *

After dinner, I noticed a box on the counter as I opened it up. It was a cake that was sent by Shigeru, but I noticed that it was tampered with so far. I noticed the words, "You let Reina die," in red letters on a blue canvas of frosting in which I lost my appetite altogether. When Castiel returned, he spotted the cake directly as he couldn't contain himself due to the side effects of the raw power coarsing with his angelic grace. By the time he finished it off, he had cake and frosting all over his face as he went towards the sink and washed his hands and face, for he was now full after what he ate earlier.

"You just had to eat cake, didn't you?" I said.

"It was meant for you, but I couldn't control myself," answered Castiel.

"The cake was tampered with in which those hurtful words against me were there before you devoured it… 'You let Reina die,' was written on the cake with red decorative icing in which it was blank before someone got a hold of it."

"Hugh bears such an ill will towards you for something that was beyond your control, doesn't he?"

"He'll always nurse that grudge against me, no matter what I do..."

I was still feeling troubled as I could never forget about what happened to Reina as her death was still fresh in my mind. Still, I was kept in a harsh light as this wasn't the end of what happened next, for that grudge would turn into something dangerous if not contained in time…

* * *

Varro was on his way towards Ginryu's office as he wasn't too thrilled in what was going in the castle. Even though it had been a week since Reina's death, he wanted to wring Hugh's neck for shoving more insults down my throat for no reason. When he was outside, he saw the _Kurokage_ arriving as it landed into a clearing. At that moment, he saw Dean arriving as he was exhausted and ready to come home for a little while, for he would soon know more about the mission that ended on a sour note.

"So, who brought in the dip and chips?" he asked.

"My grandmother was killed," said Varro.

"What the hell?! Are you telling me that Reina's dead?"

"She died from her injuries after shutting down the factory on Drakonus a week ago. With the SIM-Tron chip that I found, she sacrificed herself to save Sam from an assassin from the Black Dragon Guild, but Hugh blames him for her death."

"Where's he at?"

"He's been spending his days taking care of things all over the place, but recently, he's been forced to retreat to the kitchen and eat nothing but squid and octopus. The guy's a demigod, but he's also the primal target for the Executive Division of all people."

"I'll go talk to him. He can't just have that dark cloud of guilt hang over him forever. It ain't like him to just pile on the resentment 'cause he needs to let it all go in order to move on."

Dean went towards the castle grounds as he saw me sitting on the porch in the backyard. He saw me to be a wreck as I was in my usual cap and smock that covered my clothes. When he saw me stare at the sky, he wanted to confront me about what I was going through as he wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet, for he couldn't let me sulk in my own misery forever.

"It's been a week since that mission and you sulk like this?" I heard him say.

"I don't deserve any sympathy right now after losing Reina," I said.

"Varro told me about how she saved your ass from an assassin's bullet and the one who pulled it off came from the Black Dragon Guild until he got taken out by werewolves."

"That doesn't change anything right now, Dean. I should've protected her that day, but saving me in that moment of danger?! From now on, I'm doing my field work alone, you got that?"

"If you did that, then you can kiss your membership of the Order goodbye."

"It's better than having anyone else put in body bags. I can't get Reina's death out of my head, no matter what I try to do. It should've been me that took the bullet instead of her. If those roles were reversed, I would be good as dead right now."

"Anyway, you _should_ be, retard," said Hugh as he came out of the house. "You killed Reina by leaving her in a rain of gunfire, for killing an Elder is a serious offense indeed."

"You rotten little pissworm!" yelled Varro as he was not having it right now. "You throw every form of punishment towards the man who is destined to rule this basket of planets, but hurling out that infamous six-letter pejorative towards him?! You should be ashamed of yourself for doing this and you force him to dine on octopi and squid while being confined in the kitchen?! Oh, you're not getting out of it 'cause you're in a whole new game of hurt."

It wasn't long until Varro dragged Hugh by his hair as he took him into the bathhouse in which he saw a small bar of soap near the wash basin. Opening it up, he broke it in half as he took one piece and shoved it into Hugh's mouth and covered it. He wasn't about to let him get away with what he was doing to me as he was letting him get his soapy desserts in such a humiliating display.

"You're getting your mouth washed out with soap just because you continue to hurl out that awful pejorative at your half-brother!" he yelled. "I don't care if the Marshal gets pissed off at me for 'assaulting a military officer,' but having you say that r-word all over the place leaves a sour taste in our mouths! Therefore, I suggest that you get your head out of your ass and show some forgiveness or else it'll end up being a burden on _you_. Sam's already saying that he's better off without a bodyguard to protect him and I heard you say that word for word. As for my grandmother's memory, it won't be in vain 'cause she survived much worse than what we all know, you got that?"

Varro released Hugh as he saw him go into the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. The young cadet was humiliated to such a troubling degree as he flushed the toilet and left the bathroom in which he sprinted out of the bathhouse. The humiliation he suffered from Varro was more than enough to bear as he had to watch what he said, but that didn't deter him from punishing me for Reina's death. He wasn't about to let me off the hook that easily as that tragic image remained fresh in his mind, for he wanted justice for her memory so far…

* * *

I was in the kitchen after put away the food and cleaned up everything else. The meal of braised octopus, _muneo-sukhoe_ , grilled squid, and _takoyaki_ was enough for me and Castiel to eat as I was finishing up the kitchen before getting a bath and going to bed. By the time I finished up the kitchen, I was on my way towards the bathhouse as I spotted Hugh standing in front of me. He was eager to do something as he was still wanting to punish me for the burden I bore.

"You know how to clean up the kitchen, don't you?" he said.

"It's the most I can do," I said.

"Sam, Reina's death wasn't your fault in which Varro shoved some soap in my mouth, but it's best that we put aside this skirmish before we all fall."

"Let's hope that we do so..."

"I'm hoping for the same thing..."

I turned around as I was putting away the pantry essentials that I used earlier. What I didn't expect was that I felt a blunt object knocking me out as I fell to the floor. When Hugh walked towards me in a state of unconsciousness, he had a brick in his hand as he set it on the floor the moment he would do something drastic, for he wanted justice for Reina's death, which was beyond my control at the time…

* * *

"Sam!"

Dean was searching everywhere as he was looking all over the castle. He was desperate to find me as he still didn't trust my judgment into going solo after that tragic incident that cost Reina her life. By the time he ran into the kitchen, he saw a brick on the floor as he noticed some blood on it. Just as he was about to look further, he heard the sound of a car engine starting up as he sprinted out the door and saw Hugh driving off with the Impala with me still unconscious and in the backseat. He was ready to let him have it the moment he got back as he wasn't about to let this slide.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled as he saw the Impala leave the castle gates.

"Damn it, Hugh!" yelled Varro as he was too late to stop him. "

"He's gone and done it this time… He still holds a grudge against Sam all because of what happened to Reina a week ago."

"My aunt had a saying: if one bears a grudge for too long, it will become an oversized boil that could never go away."

"Hugh's gonna get his ass kicked the moment I catch up to him 'cause his behavior towards Sam can't go on forever."

Dean ran towards the gates as he followed the trail of the Impala's tire tracks in the dirt road. Wherever they went, he had to track them down, but there was no motive of transportation to see where the tire marks would lead. All was lost until he spotted a familiar warg approaching as he often came and went, for he was sniffing around where I was at.

"You just had to show up, didn't you, Barca?" said Dean. "If we can find the Impala, I can find Sam, alright?"

Barca sniffed around as he ran towards the shed where it was opened up. Dean went towards there as he noticed that some rope and a container of gasoline were gone in which they were taken out of there. Running out of options, Dean noticed that Barca was bellowing loudly as he got onto his back in which they left to follow the trail that the Impala left on the dirt roads. He had to bring me back as he followed the trail that was getting further from the castle with one stride after another, for it wasn't good right now…

* * *

I woke up as I found myself tied up around a stake as I saw some withered wood and twigs surrounding it. I was screwed as I noticed Hugh with a can of gasoline in his hands. He was still hell-bent on seeking justice for Reina as he poured some of it all over the wood and twigs that were all over me. What I didn't expect was that he had a box of matches in his hand as he was ready to burn me for no reason, for he wasn't about to let me go free so far.

"You're awake," he said.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked as I was struggling to get free.

"You're about to burn for your crimes in which I consider it to be 'an eye for an eye,' but I demand a life for a life instead. When Reina died, she told you those words I keep hearing from the higher-ups of the Order: always keep fighting, but I'm fighting for the justice and honor that were taken away from her!"

"You're being misguided, Hugh! You can't just nurse that grudge against forever!"

"This is an eye for an eye and I demand justice for Reina! In the end of it all, you _won't_ live to see what is there! Reina _will_ be avenged and your life is meant to restore what was stolen from her!"

I watched Hugh light a match as he threw it over the pile of withered wood and twigs as a blaze surrounded me in a point of no return. I was going to die. I was ceasing to be. The flames got intense as they were burning me from the bottom up to the brink. When Dean got there, he got off of Barca's back as he saw the stake burning higher until there was nothing left. He saw Hugh kneeling as he seized him by the scruff of his tunic and punched him in the jaw, for he was ready to do more than just assault him on the sly.

"How could you do this?!" he yelled as he continued to punch Hugh in the face. "You killed Sam just because you can't let go of a grudge against him!"

"I did it for _her_ , Dean!" yelled Hugh. "I did it because I wanted to see justice done for what happened to Reina! I demanded to see retribution for the one who killed her!"

"Sam didn't kill Reina and even Varro said that the Black Dragon Guild were the ones who killed her while she guarded our brother from harm. You should've been thankful instead of being vengeful towards him! Do you know how guilty he felt about her death?!"

Barca bellowed at the pile of ashes near the stake as he saw a hand emerge from the it. It was me as I was naked and covered with soot and singe marks in which I was walking slowly towards Dean and Hugh from behind. I was freezing as I used my hair to cover myself, but to no avail. Turning around, Hugh was stunned to see me from the ashes as he was shaking with fear. Even though I felt the touch of death in the flames, I was spared as I had tears in my eyes, for that burden of Reina's death could never leave me, nor could it be washed clean.

"No! You should've been complete ashes by now!" cried Hugh.

"I told you that you were misguided…," I said as I was feeling exhausted.

"You should've been charcoal fodder by now, murderer!"

"I didn't kill Reina! I know now that she saved my life from the assassin's bullet. I should be thankful, but I deserve to have this punishment by not having backup with me after all that happened. It's my form of not seeing it until now… As for going solo, it still stands on my field missions in which I can't let another person die at my expense right now."

"That's enough, Sam," said Dean. "You're not thinking straight. You almost got killed in which you emerge without a single burn on your body. You should consider yourself lucky to have that raw power as a blessing or else you would've been barbecue by now."

I fainted from the exhaustion as I was tired from the ordeal that I had. As for Hugh, however, he was still shaking at the fact that I lived from that trial by fire in which I was still alive, but shaken after all that was there in front of me…

* * *

"Why am I being banished?! Why am I being punished for carrying out justice?!"

Hugh's words were heard in a different part of the castle as he was trapped in the panic room as punishment for his attempt into killing me for his perceived form of justice. When he saw Dean entering, he was still shaking as he also had the bruises where he was struck repeatedly, for he wasn't about to pussyfoot his way out of that predicament anytime soon.

"You jumped the gun by trying to do away with Sam 'cause of the ongoing grudge that you had against him, and for _what_ , exactly?!" he yelled.

"I wanted to demand justice for Reina!" cried Hugh. "All I wanted is to make Sam suffer for the negligence he made when he failed to save her!"

"Luckily, Sam's alive and resting up in the infirmary wing again, but you're one foot away on being shipped off to the Citadel of Silence for what you've done!"

"Don't ship him off yet, Dean," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "He has a purpose that will aid us against the Executive Division."

"Oh, he aided us alright…, by burning Sam at the stake, only to remain unscathed with only a few singe marks and bruises."

"Hugh is also a prophet of the Lord, but his misguided stance has blinded him to the point of despair. As for Sam, he's safe for now, but he still refuses to allow help to aid him on his field missions. Reina would be disappointed in him if she saw him right now..."

"Dean Winchester," said a voice over the intercom. "Report to the infirmary wing, please? Your brother is awake."

Dean left the panic room as he sprinted towards the infirmary wing in which he spotted me all cleaned up and newly dressed with some bandages where I was singed from the flames earlier in a hospital room. I was still shaken as I was staring at the ceiling from my hospital bed, for that incident where I was nearly killed was a reminder of how close to death I really was.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I won't press charges against Hugh," I said.

"Well, you _should._ He damn near killed you-"

"-And his motives were mainly misguided the moment I sensed such toil since Reina's death."

"And he gets a free pass? I just visited him in the panic room and I find out that he's one of God's prophets just like Kazuo… and I punched him for it."

"Well, the resident archangel who governs Kanto Village didn't intervene due to what was coming to Hugh. If you think his behavior was bad, my past self's was a lot worse when he ran around soulless and even trying to kill Bobby in the Elder Days. I read some Bible verses during my spare time in our years in the fort on Gehenna in which I read Jesus' final words after being pinned to the cross: 'Forgive them, Father; they know not what they do.' I also want to come clean to you about the dreams that I've been having. For a while, I often dreamt of being in Lucifer's cage in which I feel the flames burning me, but when Hugh's attempt to burn me at the stake backfired, I wasn't burnt entirely, which is a divine sign after all."

"Well, it's good that you didn't get burned to a crisp, but Hugh's about to get his just punishment after what he tried to do to you. Hasn't it occurred to you that you could've died from the flames in an awkward Salem Witch Trials fashion?"

"Hugh will be sent to the Citadel of Silence for his skirmish against you, Sam," said a familiar face as he entered into the hospital room. "What he did was unforgivable to both the Order and the Alecrian Army respectively, only to have you nearly killed."

It was Timothy as he was there for a reason. Even though he came here on business, he wasn't about to let Hugh go unpunished for his petty tantrum against me. It was something that was ready to be done as the marshal of the Alecrian Army wasn't about to let my half-brother off the hook yet in which he would put him there in the same place where most military offocers with a short fuse go.

"I thought only witches and heretics get caught and burned at the stake, but _you_ of all people?" he said. "You're lucky that you didn't get burned entirely, but you won't be smelling like a rose the second time."

"I say to you, don't punish Hugh," I said. "I sensed something off when he was in his right mind."

"He knew what he was doing and-"

"He is intoxicated from something that kept his anger going against you," said another Half-Elf as he entered into the hospital room. "Timothy, I had a gut feeling that you would punish someone who is under such a dangerous toxin coming from a wraith like that."

"Graelam, you just had to come here, didn't you?"

The Half-Elf who arrived was a freelance hunter as he fished out a plastic bag in which there was a wraith's feeding tendril in which it was covered in blood. I also knew of him to be related to Timothy, but he was different with long black hair and purple eyes complete with a pair of glasses, for he had a seal sewn on his jacket that denoted his relative status to the Calvert family. As for the purpose of his talking down to the marshal, he was ready to tell him the truth of what happened in which there would be a moment of resolve soon enough.

"You should've taken a good look at what you see in front of you first before jumping the gun, Tim," he said. "Even though some people pass as human, I know the monsters clearly because of the experience I had with them."

"You just vindicated Hugh after all," said Dean.

"Dean, this is my twin brother, Graelam Calvert," said Timothy. "He _would've_ been serving his mandatory military service in the Alecrian Army, but our father said no."

"Dad said the same thing to _you_ ," he said. "He wanted you to have a normal life instead of that in the army, but you chose to follow in his footsteps."

"The Calvert Family has close ties to the Alecrian Army and will do so till the bitter end. We have a service and an obligation just to do what we do best and that is serving one's planet."

"And you threaten to send Hugh to the Citadel of Silence after he was touched with skin-on-skin contact with an unsuspecting wraith who does nothing but allow its toxins to mess with its victims? You're lucky that Hugh is somewhat back to normal, but if his anger and grudge reached a breaking point, the wraith who made him his bitch would've slurped on his brains by now. This isn't the first time that a wraith was recorded in which I even read one of the _Supernatural_ books about it. In chapter twenty of _Sam, Interrupted_ , the wraith is known to touch its victims at random in which once they've reached their peak into an outpour of negative emotions, they go and slurp on their brains. Luckily, the only way to kill one is by staking it with silver."

Timothy never expected his twin brother to come clean like that as he saw the incriminating evidence that he showed to him. Still, he was confused, but he was most likely to rescind his judgment towards Hugh after all, for this was all too much right now…

* * *

The next morning, I was up and alert as I got into the remainder of the octopus that was saved in the fridge. Even though I was condemned to eat it, I had to make good use for it as I brought it from a container and onto a cutting board. Slicing it up, I was ready to braise it as I even delved into the ingredients to make the sauce to go with it. With my usual hair in a cap and smock over my clothes, I began to get to work as I was busy making the braised octopus on a pan that I got out. The smell of it was very enticing as I heard footsteps approaching. Turning around, I saw Dean entering into the kitchen as he smelled the spicy aroma of what I was cooking, for he was getting hungry with what was being cooked right now. With some rice being made in rice cooker, I was hard at work as I noticed my brother's stomach growling. I had a gut feeling that he would eat up what I was cooking first as I had to fend off his appetite before I dished out what was there in front of us.

"That smells good," he said as he saw me put the braised octopus into a bowl.

"It was the octopus that I cooked last night, but there's a lot of it just to make _takoyaki_ , _muneo-sukhoe_ , and other things with it," I said. "I tried some of what I cooked, but Castiel got the rest of the braised octopus before I got a chance to eat it."

"There ought to be some pie made after that."

"I had a cake, but Castiel got a hold of that one, too. It's a good thing that he did in which Hugh decorated the cake with those gut-wrenching words imaginable. 'You let Reina die,' was written on the cake, but I can't trust another pastry until I see positive words on them."

"It's just a cake, Sammy. Besides, you can't just let that cloud of shame get to you or else you'll end up being Jell-o for the rest of your days."

"What the hell are you doing with that octopus?!"

We heard Cynthia's voice booming as she stormed into the kitchen. When she got into the fridge, she saw what was left of the octopus meat stored as she wasn't too thrilled with what she saw in which the once freshly-caught octopi were reduced to a cooked pinkish red that was made for _takoyaki_ and other things. When she saw the rice done, she noticed me open it up as I grabbed a bowl and scooped some into it along with some of the braised octopus that I cooked up earlier.

"You just wasted the dinner that was meant for Reuben's birthday party tomorrow," she said.

"Birthday party?" I said as I was stunned to hear that.

"That squid and octopi were meant for the festivities that take place for him and you cook it all up?!"

"You can get more, Mom," said Reuben as he entered into the kitchen. "Sam, what are you doing out of bed?" He sees me take a bite of my meal as I quelled the hunger that I had. "If Kazuo finds you out and about, he would send your ass back in."

"By the way…, how's Hugh doing? Is he still pissed off at me?"

"We found a toxin in his system that amplifies his negative emotions, only to see him touched by a wraith. Luckily, he dodged a sentence to the Citadel of Silence, but he's so distraught right now in which he's been put on lockdown in the panic room. Still, if Graelam hadn't came along to develop a cure for the toxin, Hugh would've been the main course for the wraith that was killed. I know the toxicology report in which he even tried to kill you, Sam."

"Yeah, but I wasn't burned entirely. It seems that my raw power saved me in the end, but it's going to be a lot harder for me to make amends to Hugh after Reina's death."

"Before you say that you killed her, you need to be thankful that she got you out of the way, Sam," said Dean. "She took the assassin's bullet in your stead 'cause she didn't want you to get killed. If you died now, then we all lose to not only the Executive Division, but other forces who have dibs on everything else, are we good? You've been through enough and if Reina saw you like this, she would turn in her grave right now. Past stays past for good, so shut up and eat your octopus."

I reluctantly agreed as I continued to eat my breakfast in the form of braised octopus over rice. With Dean and the others getting their bowls full of rice and braised octopus, we were eating as a family in the kitchen as there were no further problems right now, for there was a calming effect after all that has happened so far…

* * *

Hugh was in a hospital room as he found himself strapped in a hospital bed. Getting up was difficult for him to do so as he was there for his own good. When he noticed a needle mark on his arm, he had a feeling that someone injected something into him until he spotted Reuben coming into the room with a tray of braised octopus and rice along with a glass of water. Disoriented and confused, Hugh was feeling guilty about his actions as he was desperate enough to make amends towards me, for he was being honest this time. In a glimmer of reasoning, he remembered how he burned me at the stake in which he saw my body in flames. Guilt flooded him as he was desperate enough to make amends for his actions, for he was at the mercy at those who saw him under a monster's influence.

"It's about time that you woke up," said Reuben as he released Hugh from his straps. "It's a godsend that Ginryu pulled some strings just to keep you from being tried by Central 46 and sent to the Citadel of Silence on Cirith Ungol, but you should repair the damage that you caused and that includes making amends with Sam."

"I don't know what happened after I got that needle mark. And Reina's death…, was it caused by a member of the Black Dragon Guild?"

"We tried telling you that, but you ignored us, only to add fuel to the fire. And as for that wraith that touched you by using bare skin, you had a toxin in your system in which it impairs judgment, emboldens negative emotions, and put you on the buffet table just to get your brains slurped out. Wraiths are known for doing that in which they target the vulnerable. If one is let loose in a mental facility, then they use it as their own personal all-you-can-eat buffet in mind. Consider yourself lucky that Sam isn't pressing charges when he sensed that you weren't in your right mind, but you should try the octopus."

"I tried to kill him, Reuben… I was even tying him up and burning him at the stake, only to see him unharmed as if he's a god.

Hugh got out a pair of chopsticks as he dug into the braised octopus over rice in which he found it to be tasty after all that he went through. Tears ran down his cheeks as he was desperate enough to make amends for his actions. By the time he finished up his meal and drank his water, he saw me enter into the hospital room as I was unscathed, but with a few bandages on the wounds I sustained.

"You look like crap," he said as he had snot running down his nose.

"You had worse in the form of that wraith's toxin," I said. "I told you that you were misguided, but I sensed it before you burned me."

"Sam…, I am so, so sorry… I never thought of having a wraith touching me with skin-on-skin contact, but having a toxin in me?!"

"Graelam Calvert was here and he even killed one in which he even filed a report that one of them was an unsuspecting cadet in the Alecrian Army before he was eliminated."

"Wait…, the last time I had a handshake, I saw that guy before I took off to meet with you on Drakonus..."

"And Graelam tracked him down and killed him. As for burning me at the stake, I'm letting it slide because I emerged from the ashes alive and unscathed except for a few bruises and singe marks."

"It's like being given the worse mickey ever just to wake up and see a family member getting tossed into an oven and roasted alive. I have to fix what I needed to do or else that grudge will fester. I even saw the cake that Shigeru made for you in which I resorted into putting those hurtful words that made you think about Reina's death."

"Don't worry about it, for there had been much worse due to what was once recorded in the time of the Elder Days. It's best that you don't think about it right now, alright?"

I left the hospital room as I wandered down the hall in which I was on my way to the elevator. Even though I had made amends to Hugh, that didn't mean that I was off the hook. I was also making myself firm into not allowing any bodyguard with me as I stepped into the elevator the moment it closed up before Reuben stepped in. He was busy with his work like me as he was concerned about what happened to me so far, for he saw it clearly the moment I was on the verge of going dark.

"You forgave Hugh, but not yourself. Why?" he said.

"After what happened to me about Reina's death, I won't let anyone else come with me on my field missions," I said. "I can't let this slide after all that has happened and I won't let anyone else get killed on my watch. Everyone here is precious to me, but I won't toss them out to the wolves or throw them under the bus. As for the hired help in bodyguard duty, I'm relieving them of their services as of now. No one should be put in a body bag for my sake and I can't let that happen again after what happened to Reina."

"Does Ginryu know about this?"

"No, but I'll tell him eventually when he comes here..."

The elevator touched towards the main floor as we stepped out of it. When we entered into the main hall, we saw Ginryu arriving as he was there to observe things, for he was also concerned about the future outcome that I was about to tell him.

"It's a good thing that we saved Hugh from the toxin's influence, but it's also a godsend that you didn't get killed all the way," he said.

"Ginryu…," I said. "From now on, I will conduct my field missions alone. I can't let those around me suffer after what happened to Reina and I won't let it happen again to those around me."

"As you wish…, but you should be warned, Sam. The Executive Division is still out there and waiting to pounce. Still, you'll end up getting the help that you need to protect you on the field whether you like it or not."

"It won't happen, Ginryu. Reina's death may never be in vain, but the repercussions of what happened are already set in stone. I can't have anyone else suffer on my watch and that's final. It's better that everyone lives it out for all our sakes..."

I left to go outside as I saw the rain pouring down in droves. Still, Reina's death weighed heavily on me as I felt the guilt engulfing me all over. I should've saved her. I should've taken the assassin's bullet instead, but it was too late anyway, for I lived just to suffer from yet another form of misery imaginable for my negligence…

 **To be continued...**


	32. Amid the Pouring Rain

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 32: Amid the Pouring Rain**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been three days since my near-death experience at the stake as I was returning from my field work. Even though I was working solo, I was the talk of gossip and unnerving conversation as I was on my way towards the interlocking room where I went through the door to the castle on Drakonus. I was busy going towards the nursery as I saw the younger children in their playpen and cribs the moment they were all taken care of. When I saw Zia waking up, scooped her up from her crib as I began to notice that her diaper needed to be changed. Taking off her onesie from the bottom up, I removed the diaper as I noticed that she was wet in which I grabbed a wipe and some baby powder to take care of the rest. With her bottom cleaned up and powdered, I placed a clean diaper on her as she was good to go the moment I decided to hold her a little more. Even with a calm demeanor, she didn't cry as she was staring at me in which she was more beautiful with the signature jeweled sigil on her forehead.

"You look so cute, my little one," I said to her as I sat down in the rocking chair. "It's been two months since you and Zoran came into the world in which you're in the same month as your older brothers. Still, I have my reasons to look after everyone, for you, your siblings, and everyone else in our family will always be precious to me."

I continued to rock Zia back and forth until she yawned and closed her eyes. By the time she was asleep, I placed her in back in her crib as I covered her up with the blankets that were in it. When I left the nursery, I was ready to go back to work in my spare office until I felt something grab me and toss me towards somewhere else. I noticed that there was nothing there as I found it to be a place that was bereft of life with nothing more than barren dirt and rock. What is this place? Where does this lead? In the midst of it, I was alone as I felt worried about what could happen next, for it was very undaunting indeed…

* * *

Hugh was up and alert from his hospital bed as he had a bad feeling that something would happen to me. Sprinting down the hall, he was running towards the elevator until he spotted Dean coming out of it. He was concerned about what was going on as the talk about me doing field work solo was taking a damper on my reputation, for there was no end to it whatsoever right now.

"We need to talk," said Dean.

"I made amends to Sam, alright?" said Hugh.

"It's _not_ about _that_ right now 'cause Kevin and the others in my squad are getting fidgety ever since Sam decided to do things alone after Reina's death."

"I just woke up, okay?! My mind is a little hazy after I was brought in here!"

It wasn't long until Kevin came through the stairs as he saw Hugh in nothing more than his hospital gown. Anger flooded him as he charged at the latter in which he punched him in the face the moment he fell to the floor. The member of the Hunter Corps wasn't too thrilled with Hugh for forcing me to go it alone as he threw him against a cart that had dirty dishes on it the moment they fell all over the place.

"You idiot!" Kevin yelled as he grabbed Hugh by the scruff of his hospital gown. "You put Sam into this predicament to go it alone without any backup! It's been a week since Reina died, but having Sam do field work alone while the Executive Division is still at large?!"

"Kevin, that's enough," said Dean as he tried to stave him off of Hugh. "You can't rush to judgment right now 'cause we don't know where Sam is. Yeah, he went solo on his field work, but he can't keep it up forever 'cause of the fact that Julilla still pines for his ass, even if she sends those annoying mechanical birds to fly over him."

"Reiko's been worried sick about him and the last time he was there, he was in the nursery with the children! As for me, Dvora, Deejatra, and Irylla; we're _all_ on edge in which we can't just sit there with our thumbs up our asses!" Kevin glares at Hugh as he wasn't too happy with him about what was displayed a week ago. "As I recall, wasn't it _you_ who said that he was better off going it alone… or perhaps you told Dvora that it was better than having us in body bags?!"

"I'm sorry about this!" cried Hugh as he had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I said those awful words!"

"Well, you _should_ be after what you've done!"

"Kevin, let him go!"

Kazuo was standing from behind as he wasn't too happy with what he saw. When Kevin released Hugh and Dean still trying to break up the fight, they were staring at the Medic General of the Medical Corps as he was more stern than ever, for he wasn't about to let all three off the hook anytime soon. He was determined to let them all have it as he was concerned about my whereabouts right now.

"You got some nerve to fight over the past events from last week…, you lunkheads!" he yelled.

"Well, Hugh was the one who started it," said Kevin as he pointed at him.

"I don't care _who_ started it. I'm here to _finish_ it!"

"I need to look for Sam!" cried Hugh.

"You shut up!" yelled Kevin as he was not letting him pass. "You were the one who insisted that Sam went it solo after Reina's death! Dvora even said that his negligence into not looking thoroughly enough to save her in time was a stain that'll neer wash away for the rest of his days!"

Without warning, everyone saw a dirty plate fly at Kevin as he dodged it. Turning around, he noticed that nothing was there, but he had a feeling that someone or something was haunting the castle in which he felt a cold spot until he spotted a familiar spirit standing in the distance. It was Reina's ghost as she was not too thrilled with the bickering that went on since her passing. When Kevin saw her vanish, he was wanting to tell everyone until he spotted Dean standing still with his hand over his chest.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sam's there…," answered Dean. "I know where he is in which he's not in the usual basket of planets on radar. I know of this because I can feel his heart beating along with my own, but not in synch. He's scared and alone. And I remember how scared he was when I felt the tombstone robber's arrow pierce my chest in which I was on the brink of death near Kripke Shrine. And do you know what those words were? 'Don't leave me all alone.' I heard them clear as day in which that raw power saved my ass back then and I'll make damn sure that he's there safe and ready to go home."

It wasn't long until Dean ran towards the elevator as he went towards the basement level. By the time it stopped there, he got out of it as he went towards the room with the red rubber ball. Closing the door behind him, he saw the ball glowing brightly as it took him into somewhere unknown, for he was about to tread into somewhere that he never entered in before…

* * *

I was wandering all over the rocks and barren wasteland as I was also regretting my choice to go solo on my field work. Still, I had to adhere to such punishment like that as it was also a mortal reminder of what happened to Reina in which I had no other choice but to do so. The place around me was nearly closest to the sun as it had a shield around it to keep out the heat, but the entire area was dead and barren. I was hungry, worried, and alone as I dropped to my knees and sobbed in silence. Therefore, no one would hear me because this world I was on was nothing but dead. I was feeling the pinch of loneliness as I was also regretting all those words I said about me being a little independent of my actions, for there was no one there to rescue me this time.

" _I'm not a five_ _years old_ _anymore._ _I can hold my own, not be lugged around like a five-year-old! I don't have the time or effort to have a bodyguard to be looking over my shoulder every now and then! There's no need to have yet another helicopter parent to hover over me while I go alone!"_

Those words were haunting me as I felt the tears falling to the barren ground. There was nothing here but dirt, dust, and barren rock here as I found it to be extremely lonely until I felt the rush of guilt weighing me down. I was felt the inner pain that I suffered from as I was wanting to go home to my family. In the end of it all, I was feeling the pinch of how it was on being alone, but not without Hugh's hurtful words echoing in my head before he was saved from a wraith's toxin.

" _It should've been_ you _that took the bullet in the head, not_ her! _It's all your fault, Sam! It's all your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Why don't you tell it to Reina?_ "

I buckled under the pressure as I felt angry because of the guilt of losing Reina in the process. I was ready to end it all as there was no place for me anymore. In the end of it all, I got up to my feet as I walked towards a cliff where there was nothing rock and crags at the bottom. It was a fitting end for me as I felt the tears flowing from my eyes the moment they fell to the craggy bottom. I was overwhelmed by my guilt over losing a staunch ally as I wanted forgiveness for my actions, for I was going through such saddened toil so far.

"Forgive me, Reina," I said as I wiped the tears from my face. "I should've been there to save you, but it's too late. Forgive me for what I'm about to do, for no one will ever get hurt or killed again… Forgive me..."

"Sam!"

I heard Dean's voice cut through this barren and dead area as I couldn't see him. Where could he be? Still, I was still guilty over the fact that losing Reina was too much to bear for me, for I was about to end it anytime soon. I was ready to take the plunge over the cliff until I felt something tugging at my long silver hair in order to tug me back to stable ground instead of falling off. I continued to shed more tears as I turned around and saw Dean pulling me further away from the cliff, for he was worried about me due to what I went through.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I cried. "You know that I would end up throwing everyone I love under the bus if I had help!"

"And you wanna end your life after the nasty head trip you suffered from since last week?! I don't think so, Sammy!," said Dean. "Your life matters 'cause if you die now, then we'll be screwed."

"How could I matter when those around me end up dead?! People who lost their lives have died because of me: Sylvanus, Colchuvar, Ippei, Jun, Crowley, and now Reina?!"

"They died from their causes, but their deaths won't be in vain. Now, let's go home before everyone else worries."

"Why bother to try if I can't get my priorities straight?" I began to suffer from a breakdown as I started clawing up my hands out of frustration. "Is _this_ what is expected of me?! Just to let other people around me die for no reason?! You tell me _that_ , Dean! I made my choice to go solo so I wouldn't let anyone else get hurt!"

"Hold on there! We may have played our part, but none of us had died in vain! You have an obligation to show a lot more than just saving our asses countless times. It's about showing more love and dignity for yourself for once in this time of crisis."

"Is loving oneself more important than protecting the galaxy?! I lost Reina because of my negligence and I can't let that happen to me again, you hear me?! Reina died because of me and I won't let anyone else suffer for my mistakes! It's the least I can-"

At that moment, Dean punched me in the face as I was knocked out onto the ground. With the evening settling in, he had to get me towards a shelter before any wild animals or monsters got to us. Little did anyone know was that my tears on such a dead and barren place began to shed light as a thistle began to grow from where I shed them, for it was a sign of what was yet to come right now…

* * *

Kazuo was in the kitchen as he was pondering about how to get me and Dean home and safe from harm. Going to his office, he saw an empty _onggi_ filled with nothing but grass and thistles as he saw them to be a divine sign. To his shock, he saw an empty piece of paper begin go bleed many paints of space as it showed the first two planets from the central part of the Ashizoka System in which both of them are firstly and second closest to the one of the two suns there. He saw the names of the planets appear as the first one had the name, Bhunivelze, while the other one had Benezia. He had a gut feeling that Dean and I were over there as he had to retrieve us before something bad happened, for he couldn't let us out of sight just yet. Just as he was about to leave his office, he saw a mysterious woman burst in as she had the same hair and eyes as Akio from the eastern part of the Ashizoka System. Anger brimmed within her as she wasn't about to let Kazuo off the hook, for she didn't want the central part of those planets to come into fruition yet.

"You're treading in shark-filled waters there, Kazuo," she said.

"It had to be you coming here to give me a warning…, Seto Ashizoka…," he said.

"There are reasons why the central part of the Ashizoka System shouldn't come into fruition!"

"The Draaza foretold it and even their Matriarch foresaw it in which it can't be reversed!"

"The remains of Eve are everywhere in every first planet of the Ashizoka System due to their closeness to the sun! I knew all about it in which the Winchesters of old stopped her in the form of phoenix ash mixed in the form of a shot of whiskey."

"Eve's body is unobtainable and in pieces, Seto. If anyone tried, they'll fail to bring her back to full, even if it means walking on a surface of a hot frying pan or cast-iron skillet."

"A virgin can be used as a vessel to unite Eve's remains because she was once brought to fruition in the Elder Days. And do you even know what happens if she's reborn? She'll have every single monster ally turn on the usual normal people who coexisted with them. It happened with a peace-loving vampire named Lenore, who couldn't resist the temptation of Mother of the Year calling her to kill innocents in her wake until Castiel killed her."

"Lay off of him, Mom," said Akio as he entered into Kazuo's office. "Nice digs, for a Winchester house, but we can't delay the prophecy of the promised golden age right now."

Akio was on business as he was staring at Seto for causing a mess while giving Kazuo a warning about the Mother of All on the point of being resurrected. Still, he was no stranger to dealing with his mother's outbursts as he didn't want her to fly off the handle right now, for she feared the worst if anyone would ever happen to disrupt the promised prophecy at hand.

"You worry about Eve being brought back to life, but no one in their right mind could land on the surfaces of the planets that are the first closest to the sun," he said. "Eve's remains are put there and will remain there for a long time. Even the Draaza foretold of that in which her power to influence other monsters on all of the planets there won't budge due to the fact that Eve's body is unable to reunite at all."

"Let's hope that you're right, but hear my warning, Akio," said Seto. "If the Destiny of Worlds comes to fruition as promised by the Draaza, then so will the aspect of those who would want to resurrect Eve. We need to remain vigilant in order to keep those who would bring her back to life at bay or else we'll all be doomed, are we good?"

At that moment, Seto left as Kazuo wasn't too thrilled to see her presence here earlier. As for the prophecy at hand, it still stood as the Destiny of Worlds would move forward if need be, for it was here to stay after all…

* * *

I was trapped on a boat as I in the middle of a storm. The waves crashed with such intensity as I got up and went towards the captain's wheel and steered out of the squall. I had to get out of the way as the waves of the waters continued to crash all over. I was trying to get free as I felt the boat flipping me out of it while tossing me overboard in the ocean. I was trying to stay afloat until I felt a hand pulling me under until I woke up with a washcloth on my forehead. Sitting up, I found myself in a cave as I sat up and noticed that Dean was there all wet, but from where, exactly?

"Well, Sammy, what do you think out there?" he said.

"This place is dead and barren, Dean," I said. "Nothing grows here anyway..."

"Well, that baby fit of your paid off in spades, 'cause it's pouring out there."

I got up as I saw the evidence of my grief and sadness raining down in which I saw the drops of it coming down like a typhoon. Going outside, I felt the rain touch at my head as I was wet from being out there briefly. It wasn't long until Dean carted me back in as he brought me back to where I was resting in which he laid me back down and covered me up with the overrobe I had on. I was not doing too well after my little fit in which I noticed some bandages on my arms where I clawed myself up at, for I was a wreck after the bereavement I suffered from due to the death of Reina a week ago.

"You shouldn't be doing that to yourself, Sam," said Dean as he saw the bandages on my arms where I clawed myself up out of frustration. "Earlier, this place was a large dust bowl, but with that raw power fueled by your baby fit, it's been pouring non-stop in which I saw a lake being formed at the bottom of that cliff."

"Did I... do that?" I asked as I was still listless.

"You cried yourself into having a fever hogtying you down, but no more fits of frustration on my watch. You've been through enough already, so I suggest that you shelve the past before it weighs you down."

"This place…, we're on one of the planets of the central Ashizoka System!" I was itching to get up until Dean stopped me from doing so. "I need to see more of this. I want to know where we are and what happened here."

I got up once again as I went outside once again. In the blink of an eye, I noticed some grass and other plants growing as I noticed some thistles growing near the rocks that were near the cave. The cloudburst was hectic as we even noticed a tree seedling sprouting up in which I knew of it to be an apple one indeed due to the design of it. Just as we were about to return to the cave, we saw the seedling turn into a full-fledged tree as it was very large with all sorts of apples growing all over it. Dean never expected to see so much different apples on one tree as he saw them to be ripe and ready to eat in which he gathered up a few of them to sustain us through the night, for they would be useful to us so far.

"Here's the motherlode that Adam and Eve missed out on," he said as he was on his way to the cave.

"Everything's growing rapidly here on this barren wasteland of a planet… and I had something to do with it…," I said as I followed my brother inside of the cave. "In the Book of Genesis, it was detailed that God made the blueprints about creating the universe in six days whole most scientists believe that it was a lot much older than it was perceived to be."

"Here, you need to eat something." Dean tosses me an apple as I began to take a bite out of it. "What your raw power did here, it grew things like Miracle-Gro."

"The apple's good..."

"Well, at least it ain't poison..."

"Benezia… We're on the planet, Benezia… in the central part of the Ashizoka System..."

"Are you serious, Sammy?"

"I never knew the name of it until now, for it's the second one in it while the first one is none other than Bhunivelze, which is closest to the sun. I may not know about the rest of the planets, but I am the catalyst of it all. I have that raw power within me just to grow things and make anything anew once again. I even brought rain here when this planet was once barren."

"Sammy!"

I heard Reiko's voice as I saw her running towards the cave. She was worried about me as she was concerned about my mental state and well-being, for she was ready to take me home right now. I also noticed Cynthia with her as she was also worried about us in which she saw the handiwork that was rapidly growing in small strides. There was plant life and rain as it was making the planet become more hospitable with what was there, for it was a huge godsend on my part so far.

"There you two are!" said Cynthia as she saw us all soaked and eating apples. "Kazuo's in a tizzy right now in which Magda's also concerned due to her state before being put in a hospital room before delivery!"

"Sammy, you hurt yourself to the verge of frustration again…," said Reiko as she saw the bandages on my arms. "You shouldn't be doing that in such a fragile mental state like that." I noticed her place her hands onto my arms as she began to heal them. "That's better..." I removed the bandages as I found that the wounds were gone. "I was so worried about you in which the children were concerned."

"Everyone was right…," I said. "I _wasn't_ better off without a bodyguard watching over me in my field efforts..."

"Let that be a lesson to you, Sam," said Cynthia. "Next time you go off alone, I suggest that you take some backup, for it is vital that you do so."

"We're on Benezia…, the second planet in the central part of the Ashizoka System..."

"Kazuo told us up front, for we found a way back home to Alecrast and its adjoining part on Drakonus. Besides, you found a much bigger purpose in mind, so don't let it go to waste in the end."

And so, we followed Reiko and Cynthia out of the cave as we were on our way home. When we entered into a cavern with a door, we found ourselves back in the room with the red rubber ball as we were home once again, for we would soon pay Benezia another visit in the future…

* * *

Kazuo was sprinting into the emergency room dressed in surgical scrubs as he saw Magda being wheeled in there. The omens that he foresaw even had a rapid effect as he noticed that Dean and I were there sitting on a bench all soaked and wet from our little folly. We were home, but we had to deal with what was put in front of us as we were there to see it out in the end.

"Both of you should be in the bathhouse soaking after what you went through," he said.

"At least we came home," said Dean.

"There has been a string of omens in which one of them is coming out quicker than expected."

"Magda's in there?!"

Dean rushed towards the doors of the emergency room as he saw Magda dressed in a hospital gown with her legs spread. She was in labor as she wasn't due until the fall in which the raw power was proof to grow and accelerate things, including a pregnancy so far. With Kazuo and several members of the Medical Corps there to aid her, Magda was pushing to the fullest as a black head emerged from her womb. Dean saw it firsthand as one of the doctors in there gently pulled the baby's head out and placed it onto a clean towel with its cord cut and tied.

"It's a boy!" yelled Kazuo. "The baby looks like Dean, but with Magda's hair and eyes."

"There's the little Miracle-Gro baby there," said Magda as she saw the baby up close.

"Something occurred, but this godsend won't be the last, either."

"I bet that Dean's wanting to see our son here."

"He's right there now… and he's soaked to the bone from the rain."

Dean was there standing outside the emergency room doors as he saw his son crying a good set of lungs. When he saw Magda sit up, she pulled down her hospital gown and exposed her breasts in which she pressed the baby next to her nipple. When she felt him latching on, she saw him suck on the breastmilk that was intended for him as he had his father's appetite after all.

"Like father, like son," she said.

"Dean was a lot like that when he was born from his mother," said Kazuo. "The first thing that he did was cry out for food, only to take the breast in his first few minutes into the world."

"When Dean was away on his missions and during our conversations, we decided to give him a name that honors the memories of those in the past and future. Our son's name will be Silas Dean Winchester."

"Magda, that's a good name for him!" he yelled from behind the doors.

"Go and take your bath!" yelled Kazuo.

And so, Dean obeyed as I followed him to where we needed to get to. As for the remainder of our problems, they were kept at bay as there were no other bad things present right now, for we had to keep moving forward for all our sakes…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was in the bathhouse on the castle grounds on Drakonus as I found them to be different than what I expected from the one back home on Alecrast. The water was hot, but it smelled like sandalwood and water lilies in which I was there due to what I went through. I was relaxing in the hot springs after washing and rinsing myself off earlier in the wash basin. I was also happy that I discovered one of the planets in the central part of the Ashizoka System, for it would be a future home for those who are willing to travel there. When I was still relaxing in the hot springs, I spotted Kevin and Hugh sitting in there after they were washed and rinsed in the wash basin earlier, for their skirmish against one another proved to be fruitless after all that had happened earlier.

"It seems that Kazuo got to you, too," I said.

"He's the one who started it," said Hugh as he was pointing at Kevin.

"Yeah, but Kazuo was gonna let us have it if we didn't kiss and make up," he said.

"Kazuo may be stern, but he means well," I said. "As for that debacle a week ago, I have a gut feeling that there would be no end to it..."

"Hey, past stays past," said Hugh. "We're not kicking that wall again, you got that?"

I gasped in shock as I saw Reina's spirit naked and in another part of the hot spring. I never expected her to hang around as I had a gut feeling that she didn't make it all the way to the Grey Havens like those before her. When I saw her vanish, I was aware that she was doing more than just watching us, for she had an agenda of her own to fulfill right now. By the time I finished up, I dried myself off with a towel as I placed it into the hamper in which I got on my nightclothes for the evening just in time to go to bed. When I went inside of the main house of the castle on Drakonus, I saw an intruder standing from behind as she was none other than Seto, who wasn't too thrilled to see me in such a bold light like that, for she was there to give me a warning so far.

"The Destiny of Worlds musn't be realized right now," she said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"If that happened, then there will be the concept of those who are willing to resurrect Eve, also known as either the Mother of All or the Cultivator."

"We are all in for the Destiny of Worlds, for it'll be a path to a golden age."

"The only 'golden age' you'll see will be in the form of dracomorphs stealing gold and virgins just to sacrifice to the remains of their departed mother."

"The Executive Division is our main problem in which the other evils have taken a backseat right now."

"Just because other evils have taken a backseat, doesn't mean that they aren't biding their time right now. Your past self was reckless, but was used like a pawn to those who wanted evil to happen all over the place. There were a few brave acts that he did and he even led a group or hunters to take out a faction of the BMOL who were killing those who were keeping everyone safe. Do you know of the Old Guard and the Kendricks Academy?"

"I heard of the Old Guard, but I never read about the Kendricks Academy, for that's classified to only the higher-ups in the Order."

"Well, you _should_. The Kendricks Academy was an elitist school that had ties with the Men of Letters on both sides of the pond, but the American branch was entirely killed off in 1958 to the point of extinction. When your past self and your brother's heeded the call, they faced many obstacles in which their British counterpart had the gall to step in with their snobby atmosphere and their fisticuffs in their hands. Your past self was once given an opportunity to join the effort into eradicating the monsters that lurk all over, but in gradual time, he knew all along that it was nothing but a sham just to maintain control by allowing who gets to live or die in their eyes while sipping their tea and chomping on their crumpets. And the real kicker in their presence was that they were wiretapping unsuspecting hunters who were in and out of the Isoldati in which some of them were even taken out by a newly resurrected and brainwashed Mary Winchester, only to be brought down by the group of hunters who rushed in and did away with the faction that was sent in from British aristocratic soil.

"Even after the events of that fateful day and the birth of Lucifer's son, the years went on and technology had an advantage to bring the human civilization and their plant and animal specimens with them just to reach the stars. And have you heard of those _Chronicles of the Order_ stories? They say that a past event sometimes takes place 'two thousand years in the past,' but it's a lot longer than _that_. The author should've penned _over_ two thousand years in the past in which we left Earth due to it being exhausted from its resources an in an apocalyptic state. In that time, the humans were entering into a whole new galaxy that appeared in the form of fantasy and fanboy fixtures that are named after the surname that me, my son, and my late sister's children have."

"It's the Ashizoka System."

"We lived in peace, but there are monsters who hitched a ride just to continue the lore that was made legendary. Therefore, the central part of the Ashizoka System was left with four parts while the fifth part was left barren and dead, only to have a prophecy put upon it for no reason. Your past self and your brother's were caught in that type of thing when the Apocaypse arrived, only to defy it and save the world in the end. It happened before and it will happen again. For a while in the Elder Days, there was always the 'us against the world' mentality when the Winchesters of old came on the scene in that Impala while disguising themselves as Federal agents with rock star aliases, only to help those who have been in danger by monsters or ghosts. It happened in the past, for it can happen again now."

"The Draaza foretold of my prophecy to be a part of the Destiny of Worlds, but I can't change that course right now. These days, it's always this 'us against the world' mentality, but if I'm about to be the new god of this galaxy I'm in, I play by my own rules to help those in need."

"I had a feeling that you would be more like your past self, but the Executive Division and their allies aren't the only problem you're gonna have to face off against. There are those who cling to the events from the Elder Days in which they are going the extra mile to use you to their advantage, for you have the power to create your own outcome that is doing what is right for you."

I saw Seto leave as I was left with the warning about what was yet to come after we win against the Executive Division. Still, that didn't deter me from my purpose in the Destiny of Worlds as I had so much hope than I was anticipated to be, for it was a very important role for me to fill right now...

* * *

Dean was in the bathroom of the castle on Alecrast as he was relaxing in it. After cleaning and rinsing himself off earlier, he decided to take a bubble bath as he was smiling with glee. The birth of Silas was a high point as he couldn't get enough of what he saw earlier, for it was his best moment so far. With the night still going, he was ready to turn over for bed the moment he drained the water from the bathtub and was ready to get out of there. By the time he had a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw the door to the bathroom up as he was feeling a sharp cold spot that was permeating all over the hallway. Getting out of the bathroom, he saw one of the windows open as he closed it up in which he returned to his own room where he saw Magda with their new son in her arms. He was glad that they were safe as he went towards his dresser and put on his nightclothes for the night, for he wanted to be with what was there in the room right now.

"This castle is starting to get haunted," he said.

"If that ever happened, then there's plenty of salt to have around," said Magda as she had Silas suckling from her breast. "In the Elder Days, your past self always had a thing for salting and burning remains of ghosts who passed on, but this apparition here is familiar, but she means no harm."

"Reina… She's here from time to time, but she was supposed to cross over after her remains were cremated back in Kripke Shrine."

"Daddy once said that spirits who have a lingering grudge will end up losing their sanity if they don't pass over towards the afterlife."

"I bet that Sam doesn't know about this..."

Dean saw the image of Reina standing near the window in the middle of a full moon. He had a gut feeling that she wasn't done with going up against the Executive Division as there was so much to be done so far, for there was no end to it anytime soon...

* * *

I returned to my room in the castle on Drakonus after a long bath in which I was dressed in my nightclothes. I was tired, but exhausted as I wanted to go to bed and never wake up until morning right now. When I saw Reiko in our bed, she was glad that I was alive, but she wanted me to move on and get over my guilt over Reina's death, for it would end up weighing me down if I wasn't careful. Climbing into bed, I was ready to call it a night as I was still exhausted from what I went through, for I was in dire need of something different so far.

"That planet we were on may be different, but I started a chain reaction all over it," I said.

"While Uncle Kazuo told you to be in the bathhouse, I went towards Benezia and saw the it to be growing with the rain creating rivers, lakes, streams, and oceans," said Reiko. "What was once barren is now beautiful and full of life in which I saw so many apple trees growing all over."

"In the Book of Genesis, the apple signified knowledge in which once Eve was tempted by the serpent to entice Adam to eat it before their banishment from the Garden of Eden."

"Apples are good for you, Sammy. With what Brother had, he might want you to bake him a pie after what you saw on that planet."

"Someday, we'll visit Benezia once again, for it will always be hospitable with more beauty than what was once barren..."

We both fell asleep as we heard the rain pour down from outside. I was used to the rain as it poured all over, for I didn't want it to stop right now. Still, I was grateful that I wasn't alone in which I had all the support that I needed, for it was beneficial to someone who has suffered much worse in mind…

* * *

The next morning, Ginryu was in his office as he saw Ryosuke, Shion, and Akio there in which they were getting ready to have a summit planned that deals with the Executive Division's dangerous activities. All four were concerned about how new players in the enemy's arsenal became a game changer as they noticed Seto arriving here the moment she got wind of what was going on, for she was stubborn to prevent the Destiny of Worlds from happening due to what would happen if Eve was ever assembled once again.

"I never expected you to show up here until now, Seto," said Ryosuke.

"Don't try to sugarcoat it right now, Ryosuke," she said. "It's a brazen mistake for the Destiny of Worlds to keep going the moment when those who are trying to resurrect Eve are hiding in the shadows."

"If you think that Eve's resurrection was bad, then the influx of the Ketch robots are a hell of a lot worse," said Shion. "You should think about the repercussions that were once brought at the hands of Taren Capel before you start on the Mother of All coming back to life."

"I've been through battle with the Winchesters of old for a long time now, only to see them going up against members of the Old Guard, or perhaps the British Men of Letters who issued an extermination order on some of the hunters all over the States. They were all trained and well-armed, but killing the hunters who worked in and out of the Isoldati was the last straw in which a small group went in and killed the group of BMOL after what happened, but the worst of them all was that of that psychopath, Arthur Ketch, who was as good as dead after he betrayed and did away with Toni Bevell. And do you know what the Old Guard does once a member is initiated into their ranks? They set up a duel to the death and if one is left standing and the other dead, then he or she is now in the group and the Kendricks Academy did a lot of robo-crap to their recruits until the faction of the Men of Letters and the Old Guard's deserters shut it down for good. You should look into the past more just to survive what's been put in front of you."

"That memory will forever be in the archives, Seto," said Ginryu. "As for the summit, it'll be held in the city of Velgar on Trost. All Elders of the Order will be there in which we will soon discuss details about the activity in one of the planets in the central part of the Ashizoka System."

"That's good enough to hear," said Ryosuke. "Still, I'm also concerned about Sam and his efforts to take his field work solo."

"That won't happen 'cause the bodyguards that are assigned to him filed a complaint in which they refused to budge as their occupation at the behest of their superior," said Akio. "In such a time like this, he must be protected at all costs before the Executive Division gets their claws on him. He's already stopped General Wetzel and is poised to destroy the _Sol-2_ in its wake. They're onto him, but we can't let Julilla grab him from our grasp. We already hit hard against the Executive Division's forces, but we can't just run away from them."

"And Sam is the ultimate prize that everyone covets, but he has a different purpose in mind," said Ginryu. "He has a long way to go, but he can't do it alone. He has plenty to worry about, but he's also someone who is eager to stand firm when it comes to protecting his friends and family, for the Destiny of Worlds will be waiting for him."

It was clear that Ginryu made his point as he was having high hopes for what I had. As for the further problems, they were put on the back burner as the Executive Division was there in hindsight, for they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted in the end…

* * *

I woke up at dawn as I was busy making apple pancakes for the family. I was happy to be there as I wasn't alone this time. I was preparing the food that was procured from the apples I saw on Benezia as I was grateful that I was cooking them just in time to have them all over for the family in tow. When I saw Reiko coming in with some fresh fruit in her hands, she was happy that my raw power was put to great use as I had my reasons to do so.

"I trust that you slept better," she said to me.

"I've been lighter than ever," I said.

"The apples that were from Benezia…, they grew quick, but they're a handful."

"Benezia may the the second planet in the central part of the Ashizoka System, but there's a long way to go on this journey that we are on."

"I see..."

"We're in this together, Reiko. Still, no matter how hard hard I try to dodge things by going solo, there's always a side order of backup waiting in the wings."

I saw the rain stopping as I noticed a seedling sprouting from outside. In this turn of events, I viewed it to be both a positive sign and an omen as there was hope in the form of what was there so far, for I had an important role to uphold in the long run…

 **To be continued...**


	33. Seto's Gambit

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 33: Seto's Gambit**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **Two thousand years into the past…**

Seto was the first to be on the scene as she saw police and an ambulance standing in front of a rest stop in which a body bag was being carted out of the bathroom. After hiding out in the Middle Ground since the Darkness debacle, she was staring at the one who pulled that deed in which she knew of him personally when she followed him to his rental car. She was told of him as she was briefed by her superiors at the time about the shady hitman who was about to leave with his gun and silencer in his hand.

"Seto Ashizoka, I presume?" he said to her as he turned around.

"Arthur Ketch…," she said. "It looks like the snobs in the British branch of the Men of Letters decided to send in their attack dog to kill the victim of a family confinement just to clean up the messes that the Winchesters made."

"We're the better bet because we're smarter than the American branch, for we bring back results to our Elders."

"Yeah, like that bitch who runs that academy… My boss read about the profile of Dr. Hess and her duel tactics at that deplorable Kendricks Academy, but your tactics on bringing monsters to the hilt of the sword reminds me of the days when Soulless Sam was running around after the Apocalypse."

"You don't scare us, Ms. Ashizoka, for your organization still keeps the Winchesters on a short leash even after they made a mess."

"I did a little digging on your petty branch of the Men of Letters and the dissenters who spoke against their methods even had stories about people resorting to committing suicide because of their heartless tactics. And what about your 'world free of monsters?' What will happen if you and your snobby superiors run out of monsters to kill? Will you up and kill the dissenters and innocent bystanders that get in your way? I read the report about how your cunt of a snob broke into the bunker, snatched up Sam, and tortured him after the Darkness restored the sun. Still, if you and your meddling snobby higher-ups continue to spy on those you consider to be inferior, there will be a reckoning if you're not careful."

"Let me put it to you carefully, Ms. Ashizoka, I'm _always_ careful."

Seto watched Ketch get into his car as he drove off into other parts unknown. Still, she had to warn the Winchesters as she grabbed her phone and sent a text to them in which she was aware of what the British Men of Letters' true objectives by further means of control of both humans _and_ monsters in plain sight…

* * *

 **Present day…**

It had been two days since the discovery of Benezia as I was getting dressed and ready to go towards a summit on Trost. With my suitcase packed to go on the journey, I was ready to go as I on my way out the door. The job of an Elder was no walk in the park as I had a job to do. When I went towards the interlocking room, I entered into the door where our home on Alecrast was as I was on my way towards the kitchen where the basement floors were at. By the time I went downstairs, I entered into the room with the red rubber ball as I closed the door behind me. I was on my way to my destination as I opened up the door and found myself at a train station in a Trostian rest stop where I noticed some of the Elders and dignitaries were waiting for their ride like me. Still, I was without any backup as I was a prisoner of my own edict that I made, for I had no other choice but to go it alone whlie waiting for my ride to come along. When I saw the train arriving, I got on as I was the only one who didn't have a bodyguard in which I noticed everyone coming and going from it. Still, I went inside of the train as I sat down in a compartment before it took off.

It had been a year since I once came here on Trost as I saw the landscape where I noticed many Trostians working in the fields while tending to their crops. Even though I was alone, I found it to be peaceful to watch things that way until I saw the door open up. In an instant, I saw Dvora entering as she sat down across from me all exhausted from running. I was once under the watchful eye of the helicopter parent once again as I had no other choice but to comply on this matter.

"It's about time that I got on this thing!" she yelled as she panted from running.

"I forgot to lift my edict on allowing bodyguards to serve me again, but once it's there, it can't be reversed," I said.

"Ginryu just reversed it not too long ago, Sam. Besides, you can't go alone for too long anyway."

"I missed my solo effort already..."

"Don't be like that… And as I recall, you ended up going to a place that's beyond the radar until now. Even the higher-ups are floored to see the activity on the second planet that you're on."

"That's because the first ones are always inhospitable to colonization in which we would be walking on a hot surface of a frying pan if we touched down on it."

"For the record, Sammy, the first one in the central part of the Ashizoka System wilil always be closest to the sun, for it's like Mercury in the Solar one. Anyway, I did some digging while you were on a depression binger in which I procured _this_." Dvora fishes out a book with a brown leather cover similar to the old journal I found once during my years at the fort on Gehenna as she hands it over to me. "This is the journal of Seto Ashizoka in which she lived a long time now and she's in charge of all four head honchos of the Order of Letters."

"You stole that? What you're doing is committing a felony that could land you on Shark Island for the rest of your days."

"I love that you even ask me that, but Seto's journal has further entries in which she's been going up against those machines that Deej saw in Skyward City on Drakonus. You know; the Ketch robots that look like Cybermen and Borg on steroids _without_ the urge of assimilating people?"

I looked into Seto's book as I saw the details of further cases that happened in the time of the Elder Days. The entries were candid and up close as I noticed a picture that was dated almost fifteen hundred years ago as I saw the sketchwork that showed a fortress of ruins in the form of the Old Guard's newly refurbished Kendricks Academy from Earth, but it was on Gethos at the time. I continued to look at the details until I saw a sketch of a man with two irises on each eye in which he had old markings all over his face. That image unnerved me as I feared the worst so far, for there would be no end of it anytime soon.

"This man…, who is he?" I asked.

"His name's Taren Capel," said Dvora. "Mom once told me about how he used the Old Guard's base of operations to his advantages in which he used the Ketch Cybernetic Initiative not only to kill monsters, but those who served it. The Kendricks Academy moved there to Gethos just to distance itself from the current mainstream Order of Letters in which they did things similar to what was once used in the Elder Days. Still, Seto managed to put her foot down in which she helped into shutting down that psychopath before he did any more damage."

"I never knew of this until now… And this Taren Capel…, he's in prison for his crimes according to some of the entries in this journal."

"Taren Capel was the one responsible for rewiring the Ketch machines just to turn on his subordinates and dissenters, even after some of the monsters were killed. Some people say that Taren Capel is the heir apparent and likeness of the man he was reborn from and we all know that he got what was coming to him in the Elder Days. The guy came from the Old Guard, only to act as an executioner to the hunters who once worked with the Isoldati at the time. Mom was on the cusp of the matron stage in her Draaza biology in which she had a loathing for Ketch, but he had it coming anyway when he and Dr. Hess issued out an executive order to have the hunters and those in the Isoldati slaughtered by any means necessary, including the tactic of siccing a hellhound on one of them."

"According to Reina..." I felt my voice slightly breaking as if it was ready to choke out a heartbreaking sob. "...Taren Capel… was a war criminal who did things in which the higher-ups and deserters of the Old Guard had no choice but to confine him where he is now for the rest of his days on Gethos."

I continued to read into the further details as it showed more of what Seto was doing at that time of new beginnings. The reading of her journal was considered to be a game changer as it was also something that I had to look into, for the machines that were spawned by Taren Capel's machinations were already being built at the hands of the Executive Division as we speak…

* * *

 **Trisakal Ruins, Talvari Region; Gethos; Fifteen hundred years ago…**

Seto was out and about as she received word that there had been danger lurking all over the planet at the behest of the budding Order of Letters. It had been a month since that climactic battle between Torune Mitani and Lucifer in which the latter reduced the archangel to nothing more than an imprint for the rest of his days. Even though Torune was hailed to be a hero, Seto had a lot of respect for him as she was grateful that he saved the galaxy from certain death. When she got towards the Trisakal Ruins in the Gethan region of Talvari, she stopped as she was tired from travelling in the sand that made that planet inhospitable, but profitable due to the endless minerals that were being mined by sandminers and other things. Getting out her journal, she wrote the latest entry as she was on her way to storm the academy that was hidden in a dome in a sea of sand. She was an advocate that spoke against its methods.

The trek to the domed area was treacherous as Seto saw the signs of a sandstorm brewing the moment she ran for shelter below the ruins' basement. The place below was a sanctuary for those who sought refuge as Seto used it to her advantage due to the upcoming haboob that occurred earlier. She saw the sand pouring from above as she refused to leave her spot, for she was on a mission to bring down the academy in the dome surrounded by sand. The long wait turned to night as Seto stayed firm until she saw someone approaching. With her gun poised at the target, she was ready to fire at it until she saw it to be a desperate man who had his own gun pointed at his head. She never saw anything like it before as she once looked into the infamous Kendricks Academy due to their "conditioning methods" on their new recruits, for they were once innocent before they became brainwashed killers just to "follow protocol and smile for one's superiors."

"Stop right there!" she yelled as the man obeyed. "You're from the Kendricks Academy in the domed city of Hessania, which is surrounded by sand, aren't you?"

"I can't take it anymore!" he yelled. "I hear the screams of my fellow men who keep questioning Director Graves' approach to upholding the honor that the Old Guard stand for!"

"My name's Seto Ashizoka and I'm what you call the dowager to the Order of Letters. I'm looking for Ardeth Graves, who is wanted for abuses that is a crime against humanoid kind. The person in question has been releasing the Ketch Cybernetic Initiative in which I had reports about the further dissenters from your group being slaughtered by them."

"Those infernal machines… They're killing everyone there! He did it! I know that he did it!"

"Who did it?! Spill it!"

"Taren Capel! It was Taren Capel! He did it to us by rewiring those robots to his own advantage!"

"Taren Capel? That's a fictional guy from a _Doctor Who_ episode!"

"No, ma'am! He's real and he's the perfect genius behind the Ketch Cybernetic Initiative… They're coming! They're tracking me down because I spoke against them!"

Without warning, Seto saw a group of Ketch robots approaching as they violated her sanctuary for no apparent reason. What she didn't expect was that they shot and killed the man who was telling the real truth about what was really going on over at the Kendricks Academy. She never saw anything like it before as she had to get away from their gunfire before she ended up getting killed. Running for cover, she was firing back as she shot one in the head before it charged towards her. She was outnumbered by those robots as she was done for until she saw someone dressed in desert clothing come towards her with a sword. It wasn't long until Seto saw the figure destroy the Ketch machines as they fell to the ground one after another in which he stood firm against such a scourge like that.

"You came a long way to stop those bucketheads, but you're shit out of luck here in the desert," said Seto. "The Kendricks Academy concocted up those things just to kill monsters, but going after dissenters from the Old Guard?"

"It's true about what Taren Capel is doing right now," said the figure as he removed his hat and goggles. "Your nephew told me to aid you in this time of crisis, for I just killed a few machines along the way."

"Torune Mitani… You're the High Elf who became a hero in the epicenter where Kanto Village on Alecrast is. I've heard about you before in which you were known as the man who killed Lucifer."

"Lucifer is a lot of things, but you can't kill the devil. I only reduced him to being an imprint while his physical body is forever trapped in his cage for all eternity."

"Lucifer is an archangel! He was also known to be God's favorite out of all His children, only to get pissed off at Him for standing by His creations instead of the angels He crafted."

"I knew about him in the records, but the Order's still a fledgeling organization and not up to full. As for the threat in front of us, they're under a different influence that your deceased friend told you about."

"It's Taren Capel and he's known all over as the greatest scientist in the Old Guard, only to turn to genocide towards his fellow comrades. Whatever motive he has, he must be stopped or else it'll be disastrous if we don't do something."

Without warning, Seto and Torune saw several more robots approaching as they were charging towards them the moment they fled further into the shadows. Both of them thought of something as they saw a door and closed it tight in which they were alone, but not without clues. Getting a flashlight, Seto turned it on as she was having the light that she needed in which she noticed something painted in the ruins. What she saw was that of the Destiny of Worlds as the future would soon unfold many centuries later, for it was a sign and an omen that could never be ignored right now. There was an image of two people: one human man and one High Elf woman, as they were put on display in such a strange omen like that. What she didn't expect was that the man looked like the Sam Winchester of old, but with long silver hair and a jeweled sigil on his forehead.

"That looks like Sam…," she said.

"That is the Destiny of Worlds in which it was heavily foretold by the Draaza," said Torune. "In the end of it all, it will all come to fruition in which the prophecy will unfold once the one with raw power is born to be the god of this entire galaxy in our wake."

"That's _not_ gonna happen. I've seen Sam and Dean all dangled up like worms on a hook while being used as pawns by Baldie, Crowley, Team Fatalist, and even that bitch, Ruby. They were even tempted and enticed to break the sixty-six seals in which Lucifer got out just to seek out Sam to wear like a prom dress while Dean was earmarked to be Michael's tuxedo. They were put there just to have the huge prizefight between Michael and Lucifer in which one of them got beamed towards a bleak future once. In those fruitcakes' case, it's the Apocalypse all over again in which both angels and demons profited off of it until Sam sacrificed himself to end it while his body ran around soulless, only to get his soul back."

"This _won't_ be like the Apocalypse, Seto. What the Draaza foretold was that the Destiny of Worlds will lead all of us into a golden age, for it will ring true till the bitter end. In this future, many can ignore a lot of things, but you can't ignore a prophecy that is in front of you. You may think that this is a bad thing, but this is something that can't be pushed aside, no matter what is put there.

"Let's hope that you're right…, but if this goes sideways, then I suggest that you do the right thing and shelve it before it goes out of control."

Both Seto and Torune heard the banging of the robots from outside the tightly sealed door as they were safe for the time being. As for the threat about the machines that were causing widespread havoc, they had to be contained or else there would be damnation on the horizon…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I continued to flip through the pages of Seto's journal as I never expected her to be paired up with the legendary Torune Mitani before. What I realized now that her notes about seeing me and Reiko on display over fifteen hundred centuries ago was a game changer indeed. Even though the train ride to the Trostian city of Velgar, which was a long way away. I was seeing the view of Trost as I also noticed a patch of human encampments doing their usual daily businesses when I saw them go by on this train ride. To my surprise, I noticed Dvora sleeping as I was grateful that her chatter wore herself out even after I began to read from the book she purloined. With my stomach growling, I decided to get up from my seat as I was on my way towards the dining car to get something to eat. By the time I got to the dining car, I noticed a Trostian woman sitting at one of the tables as she was eating her lunch in which she was suspicious about what I was doing, for she didn't like other Elders who forsake the hired help that was given to them.

"You picked the wrong time to go wandering about, didn't you…, Sam Winchester?" she said to me.

"I wanted to get something to eat first," I said.

"Where's your backup?"

"She's in the compartment sleeping after she caught up to me."

"Well, you better get your ass in gear and wake her up. The Executive Division is rife with taking out Elders since the death of Reina Kratedes last week, but there's no way in hell that we're gonna be put on the chopping block right now."

"You shouldn't scold him like that, Zaphra," said a man in hipster clothing as he was sitting in the back reading a newspaper. "I've been resurrected while reconciling with Castiel just to see a future god in my presence? What is this world coming to right now?"

"Careful, Balthazar, there are further dangers besides that of the ice queen and her cronies lurking about."

"Hey, you shouldn't ditch me like that!"

I saw Dvora coming into the dining car as she sat at the counter on a stool. She may have slept on the long trip, but that never meant that she could be shirking her duties in order to protect me on this mission. Still, I had the usual helicopter parent with me as she wasn't about to let me off the leash just yet. Once again, I had to deal with her as she wasn't about to let me wander off in which we were in the same boat so far, for I wasn't about to wriggle out of it yet.

"I bet that you decided to have something light on the trip," she said.

"The prices on the dining car are very high, but the sight of green tea and rice balls are appealing to me," I said as I was ready to order up. "As soon as we get to Velgar, the better."

"I'll have the nebri skewers, pork buns, and the Ulti-Meatum burger, complete with some matcha custard. My charge here will have the same, but make his with some rice balls and a large cherry pie." Dvora had her order put in which I was completely suckered in. "For the drinks, I'll have two matcha shakes just to add onto the flair."

"Damn, you're hungry," said the cook as he was flabbergasted. "You remind me of that guy from the _Supernatural_ books in which he had a thing for burgers and pie." Dvora pays for our meals as the cook was ready to bring on the order for our food. "I bet that the gods are smiling at you today 'cause all that's the lunch special here."

And so, we waited for our meal as we sat down at a table in order to have it ready for us. With the preparation well under way, I noticed the cook bring out the two sets of nebri skewers and pork buns as we were also waiting for the two burgers that Dvora mentioned earlier. By the time we had the rest of our meal, shakes, and dessert put in front of us, I began to taste the nebri skewers as they were highly native to Trost altogether. The meat on them were very seasoned as they even resembled that of beef, but very tender. With the Ulti-Meatum burgers finally done and put in front of us, I saw them to be more of a monstrosity than a culinary staple as I noticed Dvora getting a knife and fork to cut into it. The look on her face was one for the ages as she took a bite from it in which she noticed that there wasn't any lettuce, but bacon in which she didn't mind it one bit.

"You ought to try what's in front of you," I heard her say. "This is good, but this baby's the top seller due to its all-meaty goodness."

"It seems that the Ulti-Meatum didn't have any lettuce on it this time," I said.

"Hey, If I'm going for a burger, I want all the meat I can get, not rabbit food! I hate lettuce and it's better on a Big Floompy than what we have!"

"You remind me of Dean, but he likes a little lettuce on his burgers from time to time."

I decided to slice into my Ulti-Meatum as I cut it in half. The inside was made to perfection as I noticed another burger inside of the large patty of meat, complete with some ketchup all over it. Taking a bite of it, I tasted it as the large designer burger was good all over, complete with the fancy ketchup and bacon that was fit to cause a coronary, but I was unscathed due to the raw power that I had within me.

"It's good," I said. "I never tried anything like this before until now."

"The Ulti-Meatum is taken from a cartoon about a blue jay and a raccoon working in a park in which that tasty treat comes once a century. And if anyone who hasn't tried the Ulti-Meatum, they're labeled as chumps."

"Well, I'm no chump, for I'm just a simple Man of Letters."

I continued to eat at the Ulti-Meatum as I ended up developing an appetite after rushing without having anything all day on this train ride. With the pork buns eaten, I was beyond my normal eating habits as I felt the raw power fueling what I ingested. Even Dvora was shocked to see me down the food I had as she decided to eat up her fill just like me. We both had our fil as we finished up the nebri skewers pork buns, and rice balls, but the remainder of our Ulti-Meatums the _piece de resistance_ by the time we devoured them after a long way. When we got towards the dessert in the form of matcha custard and the cherry pie in front of us, we completed our food eating dilemma as we were full from what we ate.

"Oh, I'm so full," said Dvora.

"You're not the only one," I said as I was feeling the pinch of feeling full from all the food I ate.

"The Ulti-Meatum surely did it in… And do you know what's put to create such an awesome burger? It's two cheeseburgers on the top and bottom, complete with a large patty with another one inside of it while being slathered in your daily dose of Himalayan ketchup. Oh, you should tell Reiko about this..."

Both of us were ready to leave our table until Zaphra noticed the Seto's journal in my hands. She never expected me to have it there as she had a bone to pick with me due to what was written on it, for there were details about the Old Guard and what it once stood for back then.

"Where did you get that?" she said.

"Dvora took it, but I read it along the way" I said. "It seemed that Seto had a run-in with the Ketch robots back in the day when the Order was taking in stragglers from the Old Guard."

"Seto has a severe disdain for the Old Guard in which she even helped into shutting it down in the process. What she _didn't_ expect was that a Terran war criminal, who was genetically crafted and perfected, caused the Ketch robots to turn on their creators in that deadly skirmish on Gethos fifteen hundred years ago. And that war criminal is none other than Taren Capel himself. He was the one who was deciding who got to or die all because his handlers were focusing on the monsters among us. That tragedy was similar to the hunter extermination in the Elder Days by the Old Guard back then until they were running with their tails between their legs."

I never expected Seto to be holding a grudge against the Old Guard like that as I knew her reason to do so. Still, I had to delve into what was there as the news about Taren Capel in her journal was more than enough to get some answers soon enough…

* * *

 **Trisakal Ruins, Talvari Region; Gethos, Fifteen Hundred Years ago, again!**

Seto was walking along a long path from underneath the ruins as she had Torune walking alongside her. Both members of the Order were tired as they sat down on the ground to rest up before going further. The two of them were up against the Ketch robots as they had to alert their superiors before it was too late, for they had to do it quickly when the chips were down.

"Headquarters, this is Seto," she said as she was talking on her radio. "I've encountered enemy machines all over the ruins! I need backup immediately before it all blows over!"

"Seto, do you copy?" said a woman over the radio. "The Order knows your location and is sending backup to aid you."

"Danae… It's about damn time that you answered, but there's more trouble on the horizon right now!"

"The Order and the Gethan Army have entered towards the domed city of Hessania just now. Very soon, we'll come and get you and Torune out of the ruins you're in."

"You better be 'cause those bucketheads are threatening to break down the doors in this popsicle stand!"

Without warning, Seto heard something in the distance as she sprinted towards a group of Ketch machines standing firm. What she didn't expect was that there was a man who resembled the robots in his likeness in which he was different due to having two irises on each eye. He was menacing as he was ready to strike the moment he sprinted towards her and seized her by the throat. Seto was struggling to get free from his grip as she saw him to be very dangerous indeed.

"Seto Ashizoka…," he said to her. "It seems that my original design from the Elder Days knew about you the moment he saw you."

"If you're talking about the asshat that has those bucketheads built in his own image, then he's as good as dead!" she yelled as she was struggling to get free.

"You know that this isn't about the usual monsters that we kill, but the whole concept of the robots ruling everyone else, including our decisions on who gets to live or die."

"Whoever you are, you won't get to see your handler when he gets what's coming to him..."

"You mean Ardeth Graves? He was going soft, but his demeanor was a threat to us. So, I killed him with a silencer gun that was similar to the one that Arthur Ketch used in the Elder Days. And another thing, my name will be known to the galaxy and _that_ will always be Taren Capel, for it will be feared by all and revered by all."

It wasn't long until Torune came to the rescue and used some spirit wards to subdue Capel in which he released Seto on the spot. When they saw him stepping out of the spirit ward trap, they were in for a long fight as they began to attack him head-on. The genetically perfected being knew their moves in which they were no match for him. They were being overwhelmed as they were being restrained by the Ketch machines who came with him, for they were ready to be executed on the spot.

"You know that you're no match for me, so I suggest that you give up," he said.

"You're nothing more than a monster yourself if you target those who did nothing to you," said Torune as he was struggling to get free. "You were one who instigated the revolt against your superiors all because they were concerned about having more moderate methods than the usual mind control."

"Torune Mitani…, or perhaps known as the man who killed Lucifer? I know a great deal about you in which your clan viewed you as an outcast due to the black sclera and blue irises in your eyes. You were considered to be a freak until you were taken in by a group of Shaolin monks, only to see them slaughtered at the hands of Lucifer."

"My Shaolin brethren were warriors, but their memories won't be in vain. As for _you…_ " Torune breaks free from the robots who held him down as he used more spirit wards to subdue Capel. "You're nothing more than a murderer with no morals or regards over others. What you truly are is an abomination that shouldn't be alive or created to begin with, for you are a threat to everyone around you."

At that moment, Torune used an Elven incantation as he finally caught Taren Capel the moment the spirit wards began to cocoon him up. The Elven incantation was too much for the genetically perfected being as he was finally encased in a stone-like cocoon in which he would never get out for the rest of his days. By the time backup arrived, they swarmed the ruins as they destroyed the Ketch machines with many shots they could muster. The battle against the Old Guard was over, but the repercussions about the war criminal who caused widespread slaughter in his wake was encased in his cocoon for many centuries yet to come. It wasn't long until a Draaza woman with a black and grey comb and blue eyes appeared as she was observing what went on earlier, for she had a feeling that there would be no end to what the Old Guard still clung to.

"Thank goodness that you're alive, Seto," she said. "Doroka's on his way soon..."

"Danae…, it's better late than never, and congratulations on your engagement to Doroka Trelundar," she said. "I'm floored, but we should report to Ginryu about this."

"These ruins will have a stern warning to those who are eager to explore them, for they will house a war criminal who slaughtered his own handlers and others," said Torune.

"Was it that genetically altered prick who killed Director Graves?" asked Danae.

"It was, but we're shutting down the Kendricks Academy in the domed city of Hessania as of now. We play by our own rules and instincts in which the dissenters from the Old Guard will live among the ranks with the rest of us. We are neither the Men of Letters, nor the Old Guard, but we will always and forever be a part of the Order of Letters as of now."

"And let's see it through," said Seto. "We have an obligation to protect the innocent, research into lore, and observe our surroundings. That's what we're made for, isn't it?"

It was all over as both Seto and Torune left with Danae and the rest of the backup as they were departing Gethos for Alecrast. As for what was yet to come, this battle became legend, for it was written in memory so far…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present… again!**

Dvora and I were back in our compartment as we were sitting in our seats after our meal in the dining car earlier. When we went towards the Trostian region of Kaduk, we saw the scenery touch at the ocean as we were finally going towards the city of Velgar after a long train ride. The place was a large metropolis as I saw the numerous skyscrapers that were adorned with solar panels and wind turbines everywhere. I wanted to show Reiko this splendor as I even noticed a resort that rivaled the scenery of Vanizia on Alecrast. When the train got off of the station, Dvora and I got off of it as we noticed Balthazar being the first one out and ready to go towards the resort in front of us.

"You should book a room at the Crystal Pavilion," he said. "It's where the Elders are staying right now."

"You know that there's a summit here with the other Elders," I said. "Sooner or later, Ginryu and the others will be coming here."

"Yes, but you and your bodyguard should get a single bed instead of a set of twins if you're going to make it through the night. Besides, I knew all about your marriage to Reiko Mitani, but it won't kill you to have a little fun with other women, now would it?"

"I hate to break it to you, but Sam's _not_ the cheating type, Balthazar," said Dvora. "Besides, we carry the same blood as people with a purpose. I looked at my family tree and I have Winchester blood within me just as much as that of a Trelundar."

"Just as it was getting good, but has it ever occurred to you, that you're in the matron stage of a Draaza's life cycle?"

"Sorry, but I haven't settled down yet. As for guarding Sam, I can't shirk my duty right now."

"Zaphra and I will see you there, for this summit will be the most crucial yet."

Dvora and I were on our way towards the Crystal Pavilion as we were most likely to be getting our rooms before the summit started. Little did we know was that Ailnoth was watching in the distance as he was most likely to be returning to Julilla, but not without seeing what was standing in front of him. The figure who stood firm was a familiar one from the beginning of the Order as it was none under than Danae Trelundar, who had the usual black and grey comb with blue eyes, but she was different this time, for she was something else right now.

"So, you've come to oversee the summit that the Ashizoka children had conjured up," she said.

"Danae Trelundar, whose husband's ancestor is known for his flaws by even bearing the Mark of Cain and releasing the Darkness," said Ailnoth.

"This body may be Danae's, but I'm using it right now..." Danae's eyes flash briefly to an onyx black as Ailnoth knew of what was possessing her. "I'm here at your disposal, Ailnoth, for the Order of Letters will be on the verge of extinction soon."

"It happened before in 1958 when Abaddon killed the Elders of it, only to freeze in time the moment she followed the Henry Winchester of old to the year, 2013, just to end up dead before giving his grandsons his key to the bunker."

"That was then, but the one everyone fears the most with his raw power will be there at the summit."

"Yes, and so will your meatsuit's daughter, who is a dead ringer to her human ancestor. Sooner or later, the Executive Division will send in the leftovers from Darbus Toller's collection, along with the Ketch robots that were found in the Old Guard's emeory banks. They will attack, for the Elders and other dignitaries will fall below us."

Ailnoth made it clear as he was ready to see the dirty work come to life in front of his eyes. Just as he was about to do so, he spotted Cain standing in the distance as the Father of Murder was biding his time just to get him alone to fight him. Ailnoth was not about to let him get the upper hand as the time to enact a large ambush was coming, one way or the other…

* * *

I was in my room at the Crystal Pavilion as I was taking a shower in the bathroom. The area I was in had a much greater scenery in which I ended up taking the honeymoon suite at the top when everyone else turned it down. By the time I finished up, I stepped out of the shower stall as I dried myself off and was about to get ready for bed. With my teeth brushed and my hair combed, I dressed in my nightclothes as I tossed the dirty clothes and towel into the hamper and left the bathroom. When I walked towards the bed, I climbed into it as I was beginning to miss Reiko terribly, for I was yearning for her to come towards me. When I heard the door to my room open, I sat up as I saw Seto enter as she was wanting to get her journal back, for I had it in my nightstand so far.

"I take it that you're looking for your journal," I said as I got it out from the nightstand when I handed it over to her. "I read all about your report when it came to dealing with Taren Capel and what he stood for."

"Torune was the one who sealed him up in his prison," said Seto. "Luckily, if he hadn't stepped in, Taren Capel would've killed me by now."

"You bear a grudge against the Old Guard and the machines they cultivated, don't you?"

"After Torune sealed up Taren Capel, we finally rushed towards Hessania on Gethos in which we finally shut down the Kendricks Academy over there. With the Old Guard's dissenters taking the fight against their former handlers, we saw it to be a chamber of horrors in which the victims experienced being drugged, brainwashed, tortured, and even immersed in electric shock therapy. We had enough evidence to turn the tide against the Old Guard's bad habits since the Hunter Extermination in the Elder Days, for we had no other choice but to shut it down completely."

"It's good that you did or else Taren Capel would've still be at large. As for what the Executive Division is doing, they want not only my raw power, but total dominance over the galaxy in the form of an office building that only-"

"-Decides on who gets to live and who gets to die? I've seen it when I had to get some of the remaining hunters out of the way in the Elder Days, only to happen to see a newly resurrected Mary Winchester from that time kill without remorse due to the treatment she was forced to endure. Luckily, she was broken from the British Men of Letters' brainwashing methods, but the further battles after that was just the beginning of our worries. Even though I was against you in your part of the Destiny of Worlds, I can't stop you because you're becoming more like a god every single day. Sooner or later, your wife will exhibit the same silver hair like you, but your remaining children will have your original genetics in the long run."

"If I'm here in the galaxy to be the new god of it, then I will always play by my own rules, for I won't let anyone else fall at the hands of the Executive Division."

"Spoken like a true god… In the end of it all, you should continue moving forward, for the time of the golden age will begin soon."

And so, I saw Seto leave the room with her journal as I was alone for the night. Laying down, I began to think about Reiko as I missed her dearly, but I was far away. With the summit approaching, I had to put off seeing her before that as I had to hear what was put in front of me first, for the Order of Letters was already in battle on the horizon…

 **To be continued...**


	34. Doujinshi Dilemma

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 34: Doujinshi Dilemma**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Balthazar was up in his hotel room as he was looking at the literature that he had spread out on his bed. He was looking at the numerous _doujinshi_ that was there as he was staring at the good parts in which there were none other than those with me and Reiko in it. The pictures of us stemmed from that of a cowboy motif to a pair of nobles from the ancient Heian era from the Elder Days. He was flipping through the sex scenes as he had an idea of sorts until he spotted Castiel standing near the window. Both angels were once allies, foes, and even heroes as they were no strangers to battle in which they were aware of what the Executive Division would do next, for this war was starting to take its toll on all of us already.

"You're looking at porn again, aren't you, Balthazar?" said Castiel.

"Oh, come now; you're not gonna kill me again, are you?" he said.

"No, but we've seen battle since that gladiatorial ring in the Middle Ground where we once rebelled against Metatron at the time."

"Time flies when you're having fun, but Sam's not doing too well since you had the gall to you know… shatter that wall in his head?"

"The Sam Winchester of old has been dead for centuries. As for the Sam Winchester of today, he's on the cusp of being a god with all his raw power in his head."

"I've seen him on the train with my chosen mate, who happens to be an Elder here on Trost. And have you heard of a Trostian's physiology? They're an all-female race in which they mate with either male _or_ female. Still, Zaphra wears the pants in the family, but we all have our work cut out for us, even for someone who got the Edward Elric treatment while having the Pepe Le Pew hairdo. And as for the further problems, we can't just let Sam go without a little fun, now can we?"

Castiel saw the numerous books of me and Reiko in _doujinshi_ form as he was concerned about the current events that were going on. To his shock, he saw something in the distance as it was none other than Danae, who was possessed by a demon. Opening up a window, he jumped out in which he landed towards another part of the Crystal Pavilion in which he spotted her, only to lift him up with her telekineses while pinning him to a wall. The demon who housed Danae's body was ready to kill him on sight as she was ready to conduct the deed, for she didn't like the fact of angels meddling in the affairs of the Executive Division.

"Danae… Trelundar…," said Castiel as he was struggling to get free. "You were once part of the Order's elite, only to disappear without your children's knowledge."

"No, there is _no_ Danae here, Castiel," said the demon who was possessing her. "It is only the non-corporeal demon who is housing her at present."

"One of your daughters is there, but she serves as Sam's bodyguard on this mission."

"I'm here to give your master a warning in which if he advances forward to being a god status, then we all fall, including angels and demons. And if you think that the Darkness was bad, then the presence of this new god will be worse if he plays by his own rules."

"Sam will always do things differently, for it is foretold in the prophecy that your host's people made long ago. You can't back out on it, for the outcome will be different in order to stop your true handler before he enacts a fight with Cain."

"If Cain is wanting to fight with Ailnoth, then let him come! As for the new god with raw power, he will fall under the will of the Executive Division in which we'll use him to destroy the Order and those who once served in the Old Guard. With many points necessary, it will be a much more glorious improvement for those who either crave the new god's raw power or want to destroy him in the process."

Castiel was about to be killed until he saw a gunshot fire into Danae's arm the moment she fell off of the ledge. When he was freed, he turned around and saw Irylla coming as she was concerned about what was going on, for this wasn't the end of seeing Danae's possessed body yet.

"It's about time that I found you," she said.

"You saved my life," said Castiel.

"Yeah, but save the thanks for later. We have to warn the head honchos about this or else we'll be toast on the horizon."

"You bear a grudge against demons, don't you?"

"I only have a loathing for a few, but the one who slaughtered my family remains in hiding right now due to the Executive Division still pegging people for kicks."

"What's going on here?!"

Castiel and Irylla saw Zaphra there as she was armed with her pistols and bullets. The seasoned Trostian was concerned as she saw a sulphur trail on the ground where Danae once stood on, for this wasn't over yet in a nutshell.

"Lady Zaphra," said Castiel. "There's a problem here."

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" she said.

"Ma'am, you might wanna give this to Ginryu and the others," said Irylla as she fished out a recorder. "There's evidence on what we have here."

"I know who you are… You're the sole survivor or the Mirchaias Clan in which they were slaughtered by that whore in the slutty black clothing, only to be killed once by the First Blade."

"There's no time about this right now. We have to get this to Ginryu before it's too late."

Irylla turned on the recorder as she heard Danae's voice on it.

"'If Cain is wanting a fight with Ailnoth, then let him come!'" said the recording. "'As for the new god with raw power, he will fall under the will of the Executive Division in which we'll use him to destroy the Order and those who once served in the Old Guard. With many points necessary, it will be a much more glorious improvement for those who either crave the new god's power or want to destroy him in the process."

Zaphra was stunned to hear that as she was also aware of what the true handler of the Executive Division was doing. Still, there was danger on the horizon as the factor of seeing Danae under the possession of a demon was troubling in which everyone had to be warned immediately, for this would get out of hand if not dealt with soon enough.

"I know that voice..." she said.

"Yeah, I saw her trying to take out Castiel when she had him pinned," said Irylla.

"Her name's Danae Trelundar," he said. "She was once a member of the Order of Letters' top elite, but she disappeared until now. When I saw her, she had a demon possessing her, but she was shot off the building."

"Trelundar? That's impossible! She would _never_ be under submission to being possessed by a demom due to her intense training! She was also in the matriarch stage the last time we parted ways, only to hear what was heard now."

"Dvora's here with us, but if she sees her mom here while being possessed, then she's in for a rude awakening on the horizon," said Irylla. "She'll know eventually if she sees her there, but I hope that she doesn't get killed."

"We need to get to Shion and the others at once," said Castiel. "Everyone must be aware of this before it's too late. Danae is out there and the demon that is keeping her alive will soon report to Ailnoth about the details here right now."

It was firm that Castiel and the others were ready to give the higher-ups the information that was recorded as there was no time to waste. As for what would happen next, the factor of seeing Danae possessed by a demon was a game changer in which there was a time to get to the truth, for it would soon come to pass the moment all of the Elders and dignitaries will hear it in hindsight. Little did everyone know was that Gabriel was watching in the distance as he was looking into another _doujinshi_ book in his hands, for he had one huge trick up his sleeve right now...

* * *

I was up in the middle of the night as I noticed some picture books all scattered on my bed. Looking at them, I noticed that they had pictures of me and Reiko on the covers as I began to look into the first book, which had us dressed up as a cowboy and saloon girl. In the first few pages, I saw us in a saloon as we were drawn into the most bizarre positions ever imaginable. There was even scenes of oral sex, complete with those with the _Kama Sutra_ , the doggy style, and the reverse cowgirl. It was too much as I was ready to put the book up until I found myself trapped in the setting where it was in the saloon while I was dressed up as a cowboy all decked out with a western hat, shirt, jeans, fancy belt, and boots. I had a gut feeling that a certain archangel would be meddling in my dreams in which I spotted him dressed up as a bartender with a mustache stuck on his face.

"Hello, Sammy," he said to me. "For a while, you haven't been paying attention to your lady's needs besides taking care of her and your brood."

"This is a dream, I know it is," I said as I was trying to wake up from it.

"Nope! You're stuck in a loop and the only way to get out of this one is to put your beef in your lady's taco."

"This is ridiculous! I have so much to do in which I can't catch a break right now!"

"Hello, kind sir..."

I saw Reiko dressed as a saloon girl as she looked stunning in which I felt a deep yearning for her touch. I decided to tip my hat to her as I was ushered upstairs to her room in which I was about to be suckered in by the temptation that was waiting for me. I was in a nice, clean room as it had a beautiful bed in which it was decorated with a lavender bedspread, for it was Reiko's color of choice after all.

"You've come a long way, stranger," she said to me.

"Ma'am, I'm here on business," I said.

"What kind of business, kind sir?"

"The dirty kind..."

"Maybe I'll lighten the load for you..."

I watched Reiko unfasten my belt buckle as I saw her unbutton and unzip my jeans in which she was staring at my crotch for some odd reason. She saw the underclothes I wore as she decided to pull out my member in which I felt her gentle lips sucking on it in which I was trapped in the throes of passion from one single oral stimulation. I was enjoying the feel of it as I was being heavily aroused until I heard yelling from afar.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?!"

I found myself back towards reality as I opened up my eyes in which I spotted Dvora standing in front of me. What she didn't expect from me was that I had my hand beneath my white kimono in which she saw it to be embarrassing to my reputation indeed. Staring at the clock, I saw it to be six in the morning as I had to get up right away, but there was the unmentionable problem that I had to deal with before anything else.

"Good morning, Dvora," I said as I blushed with embarrassment.

"You were just dreaming away while playing around with the kielbasa!" she yelled.

"Damn it..." I got up as I noticed my member slightly protruding from my robe. "This isn't what you think!"

"You were literally _masturbating_ when I saw you on the floor while yelling out for Reiko, didn't you? You were more than likely to be breaking out and hardening up the king salami while calling out for her. Looks like that you're yearning for her right now, but she's far away at home!"

"I'm terribly sorry about this..."

"Well, you _should_ be 'cause you shouldn't be jacking off like that."

"The summit's today anyway, but I have to calm down before doing anything."

"Actually, the summit's tomorrow, Sam. Ginryu said that there had been delays for the other delegates in which some of them are treading carefully from prying eyes of the Executive Division right now. And as for your unmentionable problem, I suggest that you resolve it quickly before someone walks in on you, are we good?"

I saw Dvora leave as I rushed towards the bathroom and stripped off my nightclothes. To my shock, I saw my member still hardened for some odd reason. What I didn't expect was that I noticed yet a clear container with a green lid as it had a post-it note with the words, "fill'er up!" in black ink. Opening up the empty container, I decided to simply finish what I started as I kept stroking my member to the brink of climax until I saw my livelihood gushing into the container the moment I put the lid back on. Just as I was about to hit the shower, I saw the bathroom door open up as I spotted Kazuo coming in here the moment he took the specimen that I placed into the container. I was a wreck as I was at the mercy of the Medic General of the Medical Corps of all people, for I was in the doghouse anyway.

"You sure know how to strike the kielbasa, don't you, Sam?" he said.

"You have some nerve being here, Kazuo," I said.

"Well, at least that you didn't rush out of this hotel room with your dick sticking up."

"That's embarrassing for me to hear..."

"Even though there's a small faction of delegates and Elders here for tomorrow's summit, that gives us time to examine you a lot more when it comes to your sexual urges that you displayed earlier."

"Reiko's at home right now and-"

"Reiko just arrived just in time for this experiment in which that petty little archangel had something to do with it. Both of you take care of the children and maintain a complex household, but according to the report, you're trying to get out of it due to the overwork that you have all over and not taking time for yourself just to do this alone. No wonder you get cranky all the time and no one should have a sexless marriage right now."

I saw Kazuo leave the bathroom as I entered into the shower as I began to clean myself the moment I turned on the hot water. I was cleaning myself thoroughly as I was ready to start the day after the embarrassment that I was under earlier. By the time I rinsed myself off, I turned off the shower as I got out of the stall and dried myself off with a towel in which I was staring at the mirror that was on the door. I was evolving as I wasn't feeling tired, but wanting to go back into bed until tomorrow's summit with the other Elders of the Order. Getting out of the bathroom, I returned to the bed in my hotel room in the nude as I was ready to fall asleep, for I wasn't thinking about my folly right now…

* * *

I was dreaming until I found myself in a strange fantasy in which I noticed that Reiko was there with me. We were dressed in steampunk clothing as we were riding on an airship that was going towards an island. When we got there, we landed the airship towards a port as we got off and entered towards a palace that resembled a clock tower. What I didn't expect was that I noticed Reiko sitting down on a bench next to a small box of condoms in which I saw her get out one just in time for me to take her right now.

"I see that your pillar's in dire need of crashing through, Sammy," she said.

I was staring at Reiko as she lifted up her skirt to reveal some stockings and a pair of lacy underwear that she had on. The sight of her made my heartbeat quicken as I was about to be in the rush of temptation once again. At that moment, I took notice as I began to kiss her soft lips to the point of erotic desire. I was starting on the foreplay as I was touching at her large breasts in which I felt my member hardening up to the point of bulging through the trousers I wore. Lifting up her dress even more, I remove the lacy underwear that she wore as I unzupped my pants in which I grabbed a condom and placed it on my member the moment I dove in while exposing Reiko's breasts from the top part where her corset was. The sight of them all drove me wild as I buried my face in them the moment we fell onto the floor the moment I was on the verging of losing control over my actions. I was sucking on one of her breasts as I was tasting what she had. She had an infinite amount of breastmilk due to what she was going through, for it was made for the man who was the mate and father to the children we bore. I was hearing her moan to the brink of ecstasy as I started to suck on the other breast. I was giving her all as we were on the verge of our climax.

I was giving her more pleasure than normal as my hot member was still going. With the climax near, I was having more energy as I kept going until we both stopped. The climax made us tired as I withdrew from Reiko and removed the condom while tossing it into the wastebasket. The sight of Reiko after our interlude with a satisfied look on her face was more than enough until I heard a monitor beeping. I returned to reality as I found myself in a sterile hospital room in which I had electrodes all over my body complete with a sheet covering the lower half.. What I didn't expect was that Kazuo was there as I had a gut feeling that he would do further experiments on me on what makes me tick with all that pent-up sexual energy that I bottled up since that interlude in Zetian on Drakonus, for he was watching my every move.

"The summit's tomorrow and I'm the proverbial guinea pig once again," I said.

"Just because you have all that time to wait for the summit, doesn't mean that you can get away from the testing that is beneficial to you, Sam," said Kazuo.

"I don't have time to waste right now."

"And _I_ don't have time to argue! The test from the semen sample that you gave us showed that your raw power is evolving at a much more alarming rate in which you're up to being a god soon."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to return to my hotel room before I become the laughing stock of the Order."

"And what about the sexual urges that you've been suppressing while on your trip? They can't stay bottled in forever. This morning, Dvora saw you on the floor jacking off in your sleep when you woke up."

"I don't want to say this, but when I came here, I noticed some _doujinshi_ on the bed in which I ended up finding myself in a western scene. And when I saw Reiko dressed as a saloon girl, I followed her to her room, only to have her give me a blow job before Dvora woke me up."

"Well, a marriage is a lot of responsibilities to family and children, but it can't be neither a loveless nor a sexless one. You're a magnificent case, Sam, but you should also be wary of what's going on so far. As for your engaging in masturbation, it's mostly normal by today's standards, but most religious groups discourage men and women from digging into the apple pie or stroking the summer sausage."

"He's right about that one, Rapunzel."

I noticed Anaira arriving as he was armed with only a clipboard while dressed in a labcoat. Even though I wasn't thrilled to be the standard guinea pig to the Medical Corps once again, I wanted to return to my hotel room at the Crystal Pavilion as I got up from my feet and removed the electrodes the moment I saw the sheet fall off of me while exposing mu unnessary parts. Embarrassment creeped in as I picked up the sheet and wrapped it around me like a toga. By the time I left the sterile room, I was on my way towards the elevator as I saw it open up, only to see Reiko standing in front of me. She never expected me to be here like this, but I was stuck with her the moment I had no other choice but to be under the watchful eye of Kazuo again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uncle Kazuo brought me here because he was concerned about our state of our lovemaking," answered Reiko. "He said that you keep doing work while not having any effort into giving what I want in the bedroom."

"I was depressed, but I can't let it bog me down forever." I felt the sheet around me began to unravel as I turned around and saw a familiar face snatching it while I covered my unnessary parts with my long hair. "Damn it! I can't go out in public like that in the nude! It would be rude if I did!" I turned around as I noticed Balthazar with the sheet in his hands. "It's you from the train...

"Your wife wants what she wants, end of story, Sam," he said. "Neither one of you can't just go without a little 'bumping and grinding' every now and then, so I suggest that you go to your hotel room and just… get it on, perhaps?"

"I have a summit to attend to, not waste time, are we good? I can't shirk my duties like this when the Executive Division are still at large. It won't work and-"

Without warning, I fainted onto the floor as I was drifting into a state of unconsciousness. Reiko didn't know what to think as she saw that I was in dire need of something, but it was personal from prying eyes. Even Balthazar didn't know what to think as he saw several members of the Medical Corps coming to bring me back to the usual sterile room where I was supposed to be, for I was in for a much more sensual awakening than a rude one…

* * *

I found myself restrained on a wheeled stretcher as I was being carted into a sterile room. When the bed part switched over to an operating table, I was scared as I was struggling to get free in which I found myself to be fighting for my life. The atmosphere was troubling as it was most likely to be a much more creepy one. Even though I still didn't have any clothes on, I was at the mercy of my captor as I noticed that it was none other than Reiko, who had cleaned up and dressed in lingerie. She was ready to have me under such temptation as I saw her grab at my member and began to suck it to such a sensual degree. I felt her soft mouth stroking my member as I was feeling her touch igniting such a proverbial desire to simply embrace this sexual bondage while being in restraints.

I was feeling the very heat of desire engulfing me as I felt Reiko's touch continuing to harden up my member the moment I saw her take off her lacy panties and got out a condom the moment she unwrapped it and placed it on what was erect between my legs. It wasn't long until I saw her pile on top of me as she had my member inside of her. I felt very aroused to such extreme as I saw Reiko's large breasts spilling out of the bustier she was wearing. I saw the up close as they were bouncing in front of me in which I felt more aroused than what I was used to. I was enjoying the company of my wife as she was giving me more than what I could handle until the climax. I was satisfied until I woke up in my hotel room again. This time, I woke up the moment I saw it to be twelve-thirty in the morning the moment I was in my nightclothes again. To my shock, I noticed that I was here the night before my debacle in which I was feeling the time get a hold of me for no reason.

I had a gut feeling that Gabriel was messing with my head as he was no stranger to doing so in which I got up from my bed and went straight to the bathroom. I was busy doing my business as I relieved myself in the toilet whlie flushing it afterwards. Disoriented and wanting to get a grip on reality, I turned on the hot water in the bathtub as I decided to get into it. I was still tired as I stood in it until the tub was full the moment I turned the water off in time. This was something that I was caught in as I was starting to lose it all because I was sex-starved for too long. The hot bath I had made me comfortable as I was most likely to be getting out soon. By the time I drained the hot water, I dried myself off with a towel as I got on a different robe on, only to find myself on a bizarre game show from the Elder Days. To my shock, I saw it to be a sexual-themed game show as it had the words, "Blow the Load," in Japanese. What I didn't expect was that I was a contestant on this silly endeavor as I noticed Reiko dressed up in a tacky outfit that resembled the 1980's. What I also didn't expect was that Gabriel was there as he was dressed up as a game show host, complete with a plaid jacket and black trousers. He was ready to do his best as he was ready to have me steeped in embarrassment, for this was more humiliating than what I went through during my house arrest.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I heard him say. "Welcome to _Blow the Load_ as we welcome our latest contestant, Sam Winchester, who is about to be given the best blow job in the world."

"Wait! This isn't real!" I cried as I was feeling embarrassed.

"Okay, our contestant will be given the suck-cess by a mystery woman decked out like she's Madonna in her 'Like a Virgin' stage. Well, folks; are you wanting to see our contestant hold his load or what? Besides, he can't just keep it in his pants forever, now can he? Well, folks, you wanna see him try to blow his load or what?"

"Yeah!" the audience said in unision as I noticed Reiko steeping to her knees.

"Well, shall we have our contestant hold his load before he blows it?"

I saw Reiko spread out my robe while a screen covered her presence in front of the audience. I felt her lips touching my member once again as I began to feel more aroused than normal. I was holding it as I felt Reiko sucking on my member the moment I was engulfed by the ongoing desire that kept me wanting more in which I was holding together while standing up. I was wanting more from Reiko's touch as I went past the usual five minute mark in which a bell rang the moment I finally climaxed the moment I saw Reiko withdrawing before I shot my load all over. I was caught in the moment of such humiliation until I finally woke up again naked under the sheets and on the bed, only to see Reiko coming towards me in which she was in the same lingerie I saw.

"Reiko, you're here…, again..." I said as I was feeling confused.

"What are you talking about, Sammy? I came here using the room with the red rubber ball in it, only to be here to see you."

"When is the summit?"

"The summit's in two days and you just got here, according to Miss Dvora. She even said that you ate the strangest burger ever imaginable on the train called the Ulti-Meatum before you got here."

"Is this all real?"

"It _is_ real after I scolded Mr. Gabriel for playing tricks on you with all that _doujinshi_ he enticed you with. The artwork and settings are beautiful with erotic overtones, but they're a lot much greater than what I saw in Brother's past self's room with that magazine with a busty woman on the cover."

"You saw the cover of _Voluptuous Asian Lovelies,_ didn't you?"

"Sammy, I know that you went through such toil and trickery, but you should have this one night with me, so you won't be worried too much."

I sat up as I began to kiss Reiko's soft lips in which I was seeing her in the lingerie that she was wearing. I was happy to see that this was very real as I didn't mind it right now. The moment of sensual pleasure was near as I was feeling at the soft breasts beneath the bustier that Reiko wore. I was wanting more of her as I was touching at the soft flesh beneath her legs the moment I watched her take off the lacy panties that she wore. I also noticed her bring forth a small box of condoms as she brought one out the moment I felt aroused by her presence. With my member hardened, I had the condom unwrapped and placed on my member as I saw Reiko go on top of me while she held it firm deep inside of her. I was grateful that I had to see her in a real sense after what I went through in which I couldn't get enough of her. With her bustier unlaced to show those breasts of hers, I was in heaven wit her as I was fully satisfied the moment I heard her moaning to such a greater desire.

She was moving up and down all over my member as her body was more radiant than what was perceived to be. I loved her so much as I was glad to see the reality amongst the cut of dreams in the form of the bizarre _doujinshi_ that I had, for this was better than what I had. By the time we reached our climax, I let out a guttural cry of pleasure as I was satisfied with the orgasm that I had the moment I saw Reiko withdraw from me and removing the spent condom from my member while throwing it away in the wastebasket. I was heavily sated with her as I saw her inch herself towards me the moment I held her in my arms. I was thankful that I had her as I also had the designated mate to have in which it was foretold in our quesst to be the Destiny of Worlds so far.

"I never expected to see you here until now…, in person," I said.

"I couldn't let Mr. Gabriel jumble you up, now would I?" said Reiko.

"I'm glad that I'm out of this nightmare of a _doujinshi_ book, but I can't be caught in a loop forever."

"Sammy…, I know that you never expected me to dress in such risque attire like you saw me in earlier, but I didn't want you to worry too much."

"The lingerie is too much for me, but when I saw you wear it, I saw you to be more beautiful than what I see you in. Every time I go away, I have a yearning for you in which I feel detached if I don't see you. I feel that way because I'll always be yearning for you due to not only your status as wife and mother to our children, but someone vital and precious to me."

"I love you, Sammy..."

"I love you too, Reiko..."

We slept in the bed for the rest of the night as we didn't have any problems at all. As for the debacle about the _doujinshi_ influencing my every move, I couldn't get past it as it was also a reminder of me not neglecting my intimacy towards Reiko, for I couldn't live without it forever if I tried…

* * *

Gabriel was at the mercy of Kazuo as he was caught after getting a proper scolding from Reiko earlier. He was in the doghouse as he was at Kazuo's mercy in which he spotted Anaira coming with Balthazar in tow. The jig was up as they were about to get an earful from those who worked in and out of the Medical Corps.

"You've got nothing on us, Kazuo," said Balthazar.

"Is that so?" he said. "According to Reiko, you and Gabriel had a way of enticing Sam in an all-out porno trip that makes the events from _Mystery Spot_ look like _Romper Room_. You've got some explaining to do after you and Gabriel got caught in the act."

"Well, at least Castiel won't be killing me gaain right now..."

"You guys are in deep doo-doo right now 'cause I noticed a spike in Sam's vitals due to your meddling," said Anaira as he had a scanner in his hand. "From the looks of it, he enjoyed the onset of a blowjob and a bit of the cowgirl after what I just looked up."

"You're no fun, Anaira," said Gabriel. "You pulled a fast one just to spy on Sam, didn't you?"

"After that surge of raw power in Menark, I had to use precaution in which I implanted a vital signs chip in his brain in which it details the spiking of what he doles out. I also know about the signs of clinical depression that he's been under in which it's _not_ good."

"That's an invasion of privacy on your part, Anaira," said Balthazar. "The Medical Corps are on the same level as the Executive Division, I take it."

"The vital signs chip has an advantage in which it drowns out the signal of the SIM-Tron chips that the Executive Division have been using," said Kazuo. "It's useful due to its potency to monitor one's health stemming from a fever to broken bones. It's a godsend that the vital signs chip is there in which the Executive Division won't be prying on Sam's privacy for a while."

"That's good news, but that won't stop the Executive Division from getting what they want," said Gabriel. "They're out there and they're even using unethical ways and means just to access what's there. We can't just let them comb around to put us in chains like that. There's something pulling the strings since my brothers had a ball into staring at the Apocalypse, only to fall flat. Still, those in the Executive Division's ranks _didn't_ start with Menelaus Marquand or General Wetzel. It started with those from the Old Guard who were taken in by those who were concerned after Taren Capel ransacked that academy on Gethos fifteen hundred years ago. Ginryu and his groupies thought that he could put them all with the Order, but there are a few bad apples in that huge barrel there. Still, the Executive Division are out there, but their legacy is steeped in the tragedy that hangs over their heads today."

It was a real shock that Kazuo didn't want to hear as he was concerned about the ranks of those whose ancestors defected from the Old Guard. Still, he had to deal with the Executive Division and their growing number of artificial dolls and Ketch robots as there would be no end to what could happen next…

* * *

I woke up the next morning after a whirlwind of a dream trap the moment I sat up and saw Reiko cleaned up and dressed in her spring clothes. I looked at her with such intensity as I wanted to take her once again, but last night's dream trap was more than enough to keep my sexual urges in check before I did so. Getting up, I was still in the nude as I was noticing that Reiko brought a box of cookies in her hands. I never expected her to be hard at work like that as I was most likely to be struck down by the embarrassment that I would endure afterwards. For a while, I was comfortable in my own skin, but I had to face the music sooner or later in which I had to do my part and be present in the Council of Elders soon enough.

"You need to get some clothes on, Sammy," said Reiko.

"I know, but after having a tough time getting laid, I don't know what to think right now," I said.

"It's good that I scolded Mr. Gabriel for putting you in such a trap like that, but you can't just worry yourself sick forever."

I heard a knock on the door as I got up and went towards the door the moment I got on a robe to answer it. Opening it up, I saw Dvora rushing in as she was most likely to get me in gear, for she was ready to get me towards the summit soon enough.

"You're running late," she said. "Do you know what time it is?!"

"It's seven in the morning," I said as I looked at the clock.

"Yeah, but the summit starts at tomorrow, only to have it bumped to today!"

"Sammy has all that time to get ready, Miss Dvora," said Reiko. "Besides, he can't just be rushed in a time like this."

"Shion's pissed that the summit's been bumped to today instead of tomorrow, but all Elders must be called in immediately."

"I see..." Reiko stares at me briefly as she hugged me warmly. "Be careful, Sammy, and be safe..."

"I'll always be careful, my love..."

"Take care, Sammy..."

I saw Reiko have an angelic aura all over as she was ready to go back home to our castle. When I saw her leave, she left with a smile on her face as I saw her to be more radiant than what I saw her as. I was blessed with the one who became my wife and the mother of my children in such a whirlwind of three years or so. I was happy as I noticed Dvora stunned to see that scene of us before Reiko's departure in which I had the box of cookies that were made earlier.

"Dude, you and Reiko have gotta spend more time with one another before this is all over," she said.

"Well, at least I didn't get caught masturbating," I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"In Gabriel's dream trap, you caught me in an awkward position in which-" I began to blush with embarrassment as I wanted to tell more about it until I stopped. "Never mind… You wouldn't believe me anyway about what happened."

"I foresaw you in that guy's trap in which you were even probed and prodded by Kazuo, only to notice that Reiko caught that archangel in the act when she threatened to take away his skin mags and porno flicks. Reiko may be meek, but she can also scold you for getting out of line if you try to do so." Dvora turns on the television as she sees a newscast. "I bet that Shion can be lenient after her own fair shares of misconduct from some of us."

"Today's summit from the Order of Letters will take place here in the Crystal Pavilion today as expected," said a Trostian newscaster on t.v. "After much speculation and intensity, all four leaders of the Order of Letters are here to discuss the affairs of what the Executive Division is doing." Images of the dignitaries from other planets arrived as Dvora noticed a familiar figure standing in the distance. "There is no disclosure of today's summit, but GNN will be live on the scene to get results-"

Dvora paused the television with the remote as she saw something wrong here. She was concerned about what was going on as I also noticed the figure standing in the distance. She knew of the figure to be something that she knew for a long time as there was something wrong indeed.

"That's..." she said as she saw the image on screen. "I _know_ her..."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"That Draaza woman on the news doing a photobomb on live t.v., that's… my mother..."

"Are you certain?"

"It's her in a nutshell 'cause she's known for her tactics by going in with the stealth and prowess she had. You read Seto's journal, didn't you, Sam? She's the Draaza woman who assisted her and Torune Mitani by entombing Taren Capel and shutting down the Old Guard. Her name's Danae Trelundar and she was in her maiden stage going on the matron one, only to disappear ten years ago when Deejatra and I were almost done with our cycle."

"Sam, you need to hear this," said Irylla as she entered into the hotel room. "We got a recording of Danae, but it's _not_ what you guys think..."

Dvora was anxious to hear what was on the recording as she saw Irylla fish out a pocket disc and inserted it into a recording device. What she didn't expect was that her own mother was on there in which she wanted to see her again, but at the wrong time.

"'If Cain is wanting a fight with Ailnoth, then let him come!'" the recording said. "'As for the new god with the raw power, he will fall under the will of the Executive Division in which we'll use him to destroy the Order and those who once served in the Old Guard. With many points necessary, it will be a much more glorious improvement for those who either crave the new god's power or want to destroy in the process.'"

"That can't be…" said Dvora. "She's colluding with the enemy the whole time after she left us?!"

"It's not what you think, Dvora," said Irylla. "Last night, she tried to kill Castiel after he pursued her, but be warned, for she's been possessed by a non-corporeal demon."

"That's impossible! She was the strongest in her aesthetic training to _resist_ possession of any kind, not surrender to it!"

"You need to calm down, Dvora," I said. "If your mother is possessed, then we'll do what we can to exorcize that demon out of her body." I walked towards the bathroom as I was about to take a shower after all that folly. "We will save her when we get the chance, alright? All we need is faith in which it will help save her from her suffering one way or the other."

I made my answer firm as I was now aware of Danae's presence so far. As for the outcome in the making, I had to be clear not to let my guard down as the time to get things straight was just the beginning of our worries so far…

 **To be continued...**


	35. The War Summit

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 35: The War Summit**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dean was up and alert as he was seeing the news on t.v. in his quarters of the _Kurokage_. The sight of the delegation arriving on Trost was a crucial one as it was also a high moment to hear what was going on in this ongoing war. Even though he didn't want to part with Magda and the children that stayed behind on Alecrast, he had no other choice but to adhere to his duty as leader of the Hunter Corps' seventh squad. With his position weighing heavily on him, he had to shoulder the burden as he had to do the right thing in this time of crisis. When he looked at a tablet on his desk, he got a message that he never received before as it came from an unknown source in which it read the words, "your brother is in danger." He never saw something like that before as it was a time for alarm. With the _Kurokage_ parked near Skyward City on Drakonus, he had to act as he left his quarters and went outside where the rest of his squad were at in which he noticed a Draaza man with a black and grey comb with blue eyes standing amongst the crowd due to his height, for he was put there for a reason.

"Looks like we've got a new recruit in our ranks," said Dean.

"Dean Winchester," said an Imakandi woman as she was dressed in Hunter Corps while standing in front of him. "Desna Trelundar from my squad will assist you in battle."

"Marva Nkosi… You're one of the big guns in the Hunter Corps, but how come you're pawning off one of your own subordinates?"

"Desna foretold the presence of his mother not too long ago, but she's not in her right mind at present."

"Come again?"

"My mother, Danae Trelundar, has been possessed by a demon and she was once the strongest due to her aesthetic training to resist possession," said Desna. "It's been ten years since she disappeared, but her presence now is alarming."

"Do your sisters know of this?"

"No, but they won't be happy when they see Mother decked out with eyes that are pitch black."

"If there's a demon in your mom's meatsuit, the we'll have no other choice but to get it out of her before all hell breaks loose. As for the other problem, the Executive Division still have their sights fixated on Sam and they won't stop until they make him their bitch. We're not the only ones worried, but the higher-ups who are concerned about Sam's ascension as the new god in which the Executive Division will use him just to abuse what he has."

"I've heard of the stories that my people told me about in which Sam's conception and birth had been foretold since we left for other parts unknown. The oldest entry about him being a Messiah was even painted all over some mountain cliffs on Mars at the time. Still, your brother's a lot of what he says that he think he is in response to being just a simple Man of Letters. He's become a future god that will led a golden age in the central part of the Ashizoka System in which he and his wife, who is on the verge of becoming a goddess, will rule and protect us all. I've seen the sign of angel wings on the High-Elf woman who took out Behemoth in Gale Canyon, only to gain further power than what is normally expected."

"If we're protecting the future god and goddess, then we'll do it till the bitter end. Sam and Reiko have a long way to go, but that doesn't mean that they can go without backup. We came this far just to put a damper on those asshats and we're not stopping until we back them in a corner. I've seen my fair shares of battle, but I'm not thrilled with the aspect of war. It shows no prejudice when it comes to those who have been targeted in the process. It's almost been a year since the Second Galvanic Uprising started up, but having the Executive Division go on a power trip to make the galaxy their bitch won't stop until they claim the ultimate prize altogether… and that is none other than my little brother… Listen up closely! There could be danger on the horizon and with all the lore and knowledge that we have, we have to be the shield in which there is danger looming without warning. Gather up your weapons, 'cause we're all going to Trost."

Dean was determined to protect me as he ushered the troops in his squad directly into the _Kurokage_. In a certain twist of fate, he couldn't let me wander away further as he was determined to put a damper on the Executive Division before further trouble ensnares us all without warning…

* * *

It was a daunting day in the summit as I was dressed up in my usual clothes, but I had my sword on my person. I was heading out after getting a shower earlier as I had Dvora trailing me towards the elevator. Getting into it, we were taking it all the way down to where the lobby was. Through the long wait, I noticed Dvora still shaken about what she saw in that news report as I sensed something wrong, for I had to know eventually before it all went sideways.

"You're awfully quiet for someone who is meant to be my bodyguard," I said.

"I can't believe that Mom would be possessed by a demon just to be the Executive Division's plaything," said Dvora as she was fidgeting with the pocketwatch in her hand. "She was better than that, I swear!"

"There's nothing you can do right now, but your mother _will_ be saved one way or the other in this time of crisis."

"I just hope that you're right… Deej is probably there, but she doesn't know that Mom's possessed by a non-corporeal demon for a long time now. I also bet that even Drusus, Desna, Dulcetta, Daruta, Dendaru, or Dalamera know about this until I tell them about what happened to Mom."

"And they are-"

"The rest of my siblings that Mom and Dad created. Dendaru's the oldest, but he's in the Medical Corps just like Dalamera, Desna in the Hunter Corps like Deejatra, Dulcetta and Daruta in the Garrison Corps, and Drusus and I are the only freelanced hunters who go and save people, hunt things, and uphold the family business."

"I've never heard about the rest of your family until now."

"Dad was also in the Order, but he was chosen to marry Mom until he died in action while he was in the cusp of the patriarch stage. We never aged for a while, but some of us delayed our chosen stages just to keep up with the fight. As for me, I'm on the very cusp of the matron stage in which I keep wanting something, but put it off due to my duty as both a member of the Order and a freelanced hunter."

"There will be someone who will be worthy of having you as a chosen mate, Dvora. All you need to do is to have faith in what is put in front of you."

By the time the elevator touched down to the main floor, we stepped out of it as we noticed Kazuo coming forth with his entourage of members from the Medical Corps. With the other Elders and delegates approaching, we were all going towards the assembly hall as the time to discuss the Executive Division's dangerous activities was just the beginning of our worries. It was one huge field day as we also had to go and discuss the current situation that was going on so far. When we made our way towards the assembly hall, we were greeted by Minara as he was also on hand into being there due to his current grudge against the Executive Division for their presence on Claudius and Julilla's meddling. In a bizarre way, we all had to hear what was coming from the dignitaries and other Elders in this emergency meeting, for we all had to pull together in order to resolve what was there…

* * *

Deejatra was outside the assembly hall as she was seeing several more dignitaries and other Elders arriving on the scene. The emergency summit was about to be packed as the seasoned member of the Hunter Corps had her work cut out for her. Still, she had to watch over me as she spotted Castiel walking towards the doors to the assembly hall. He was there to do his job as he was most likely to sense the danger that he endured last night. The unnerving presence of seeing Danae here while being possessed by a demon was a warning in a nutshell as Castiel had no other choice but to tell Deejatra about what truly happened here last night, for it had to be revealed anyway due to the dangerous presence all over the galaxy.

"There's so much of us here, but we can't shirk our duties right now," she said.

"With the summit bumped up to today, we can't let our guard down," said Castiel.

"Sam's there, but he can't be left unprotected. If that ever happened, then Dean would come unglued if Julilla's forces snatched him up from under our noses."

"Deejatra…, I saw your mother last night..." Deejatra gasps in shock as she never heard such unnerving news like that. "If you end up seeing her, you won't like what she's become..."

"Are you certain about this? Is she alright?!"

"She tried to kill me last night, but you should be aware of the truth about what your mother truly became."

"What the hell's going on, Castiel? What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Your mother's been possessed by a non-corporeal demon in which she's in the distance. What she said had shed light on what the Executive Division is doing. The one who culled such evil forces _wasn't_ the likes of Menelaus Marquand or the late General Wetzel, for it is the one who sat on the sidelines while playing the lives of innocents like pawns in a chess game. I know of him very well in which he is being pursued by Cain, who wants revenge against him."

"My mother was the strongest due to her training to resist possession of any types, but she would _never_ submit or surrender to being possessed by a dark force. I know her a lot better than that before she disappeared ten years ago."

Without warning, Deejatra heard something in the distance as heard something clawing up the walls near the restrooms. Armed with her weapons, she rushed into the men's room as she saw blood all over the walls. She had a gut feeling that sheer terror was lurking in the distance as she saw a dead body fall out from one of the bathroom stalls with claw marks all over him. She never saw anything like it before as she had to warn me about what was truly going on until she felt something grab her and threw her against the wall. She saw it to be a shadowy presence as she knew it directly, for it was none other than a daeva that was being controlled by someone that didn't want her to do so. At that moment, she got out a flash grenade as she threw it while closing her eyes the moment she got up and fled the men's room. When she saw Castiel coming to her aid, he was concerned about what happened earler, for this won't end very well.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I just repelled a daeva not too long ago… in the men's roon," answered Deejatra.

"It killed someone, didn't it?"

"I saw a man dead in the bathroom stall in which we can't let this slide. Everyone in that assembly hall _needs_ to know this before it's too late."

"You went up against what was in the bathroom, didn't you?"

"Daevas are strong like demons, but they are wielded by those who have them under their control. The only weakness that they have is bright light that repels them, but not for long. We have to warn them or else it will be too late."

Without warning, Castiel saw another daeva clawing the walls as he got out his sword to fight it. He was in over his head as he wasn't afraid to put his life on the line. When he saw the daeva getting closer, he felt his right arm glowing brightly as it resonated with his angelic power in which he repelled it before it had a chance to attack. It wasn't long until he saw another daeva approaching until he saw a flash grenade be thrown in which he noticed Balthazar rushing to the scene, for he had to fight this battle outside the assembly hall so far.

"Those things are pretty nasty there," he said.

"Danae's here and the demon in her body is in the distance," said Castiel.

"She's not alone in which she'll do more damage if we don't find her in time."

"If my mother's involved in this, then I have no other choice but to arrest her while bringing her to trial at the behest of Central 46," said Deejatra. "As for the demon who is housing her body, it _will_ be exorcized before it's too late."

The truth was crystal clear as everyone was about to be under siege as the presence of other evils coming with a vengeance. With the danger looming in the distance, Deejatra saw Danae standing in the distance as she had a talisman in her hand until she fled before more dangers lurked in the shadows. She had to know more than what she was once told as the time to evacuate the everyone out of the Crystal Pavilion was the top priority right now…

* * *

I was in the assembly hall as I was hearing the grievances from the Order as I was most likely to be there with the backup sitting next to me. I saw Dvora fiddling with the pocketwatch in her hands as she was concerned about the turn of events that we just had right now. When it was time for me to speak, I got up from my seat as I went towards the podium in order to tell of my own reasons to stand firm in those who had mortalities all around.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Order," I said. "As we know, the Executive Division has been on the warpath and has now acquired something that should've been buried for centuries. The Ketch robots are back and are under the orders of Julilla and her forces."

"That's impossible!" yelled a Degran delegate. "The Ketch Cybernetic Initiative has been dead since the shutdown of the Old Guard fifteen hundred years ago!"

"A few weeks ago, a group of Ketch robots were sent in by the Eichenberg twins in which they nearly did away with a pair of werewolves who were busy taking out some assassins from the Black Dragon Guild. After that, those machines tried to kill us while we were on a mission to destroy the factory in Andarias on Drakonus, only to have Crowley and Reina dead from their heroic efforts. We can't ignore this turn of news after all that was seen. Still, I have heard of what the Executive Division are doing in which they'll stop at nothing to get what they want and that is what I have within me."

"You're a humanoid being, Sam Winchester, not a sacrificial lamb to those who would stop at nothing to abuse the raw power that you have," said a Britannican delegate.

"Even though I'm a humanoid being, I'm aware of those who abused my reasons once, only to see the leader of the Executive Division dead on the _Sol-1_ almost a year ago. I also heard the incriminating evidence in which Danae Trelundar has been seen here since last night, but her actions aren't her own right now. According to one of our operatives, she has been possessed by a non-corporeal demon in which she is both armed and dangerous due to what the demon's motive is."

"Danae Trelundar would never allow herself to be possessed by a non-corporeal demon," said a Stohessian delegate. "She was one of the strongest member of the Order in which she fought tooth and nail to keep herself from unworldly possession."

"Well, we heard proof when Danae almost killed Castiel last night," said Zaphra. "The Executive Division's not only going after Sam just to make him their bitch, but they're after us in both the Order _and_ those who were once in the Old Guard. There is proof in which we can't just sit on our asses all day in which our enemies won't be lenient to kill us on sight."

"If the Executive Division goes after us, then let them come," said Minara. "They've forged alliances with the Tollers and the Black Dragon Guild, but the Ketch machines from the Old Guard are a force to be reckoned with."

"Well, they already busted up a bullet train and killed some of the passengers on it," said Dvora.

"I'm aware of that, but we keep going for a reason and that scares the Executive Division. We've been put through the ringer because we're the only force that can't be controlled by other means than to do the right thing. Still, we have an obligation to fulfill and-"

Without warning, we noticed a flickering of lights as I sensed something wrong indeed. The delegation was shaken as they were worried about what was about to happen next. In that troubling moment, we saw an invisible force clawing up the walls as we had to leave before anything bad occurred on the horizon. I spotted a shadowy force on the walls as I saw it to be none other than a daeva that was there causing widespread panic by attacking some of the delegates that were fleeing the chaos. There was danger all over as used my raw power to subdue the shadowy force the moment I saw it disintegrate before it attacked much worse.

"Everyone, listen up!" I yelled. "We've been ambushed in which the enemy has resorted to further means by unleashing a daeva to do their dirty work! Therefore, we have to evacuate the building before more show up!"

I saw the panic in the delegation's eyes as they were worried about the situation that had already reached us without warning. I had to get everyone out of there as this was getting out of hand in one fell swoop. With several of the delegates running out the door, they feared the worse as they were being escorted in the nick of time by the Garrison Corps. The brutal assault on the delegation was a final nail to the coffin as we all had to deal what was going on outside the assembly hall. By the time we all got out into the lobby, we saw a group of daevas emerging on the walls as we saw some of the people being thrown around while slashing them to bits. I never saw such toil before as I had to remain calm in this dire situation until I heard Danae's voice over the intercom.

"You pitiful fools," I heard her say on speaker. "You think that you can rush to further judgment against the Executive Division?! I have complete control over the daevas and I will kill or maim even more if you don't surrender on both sides. You have Sam Winchester and his raw power, only to see him bow down to us."

"Mom, that's enough! This isn't you to begin with!" yelled Dvora.

"Dvora, stop!" I yelled.

I saw her sprinting out of the lobby as she had a gut feeling that her mother would be there in one of the upper levels from above. She was wanting to pursue her mother as she also wanted her to stop her nonsense in which she had to confront her anyway…, but not without some ghostly interference the moment a huge cold spot chilled the entire building. When I saw her go after her mother, I noticed several members of the Order rushing towards the door as they noticed that it was locked tight in which they were worried about the further onset of the daevas that were popping out of nowhere through shadowy forms.

"We're trapped!" said one delegate.

"How are we gonna get out of here?!" yelled another.

"Calm down, all of you!" yelled Zaphra as she was concerned about the further situation at hand. "We can't just go flying off the handle in which we have our enemies taking advantage of our fears in this crisis! The enemy _knows_ this because it's exactly what it wants."

"Let's hope that help arrives in time," said Minara as he had his medical kit in his hands. "The Executive Division has really done it this time."

"Yeah, and I saw Danae last night! She's in here while a demon possessing her body, but we should be careful. She's got specific orders to trap us just to get the ultimate prize imaginable and that's Sam in a nutshell."

I was put in the spotlight once again as I feared the worst when it came to having the danger looming all over. As for the situation with Danae, it had to be resolved as time was running out when it came to flushing her out on the sly...

* * *

The _Kurokage_ arrived on Trost as it stopped near the Crystal Pavilion the moment Dean and his subordinates stepped out into the open. They saw an ominous glow all over the resort as they noticed the presence of shadows all over the place in which they noticed a tourist being flung to his death from the malevolent force inside. Dean was concerned to the extreme as he feared for my safety in which he noticed a trail of flickering lights from up the levels. He never saw anything like it before as he was ready to move in until he turned around and saw a group of Ketch robots arriving the moment they were on the prowl to destroy him and his subordinates. He once heard about the Ketch machines before as he wasn't about to go down without a fight until he saw Lorne standing from behind them.

"Well, well; if it isn't Dean Winchester," he said as he held a bullhorn in his hand. "You and your subordinates in the Hunter Corps won't be able to go in there because I have specific orders to kill you while Ailnoth's puppet continues to use daevas to slaughter members of the Order's delegation, including your baby brother, whom my sister and I _truly_ despise!"

"You're high and mighty for a tinhorn idiot," said Dean.

"I want you to do the right thing by standing down and let the daevas take their course into reveling in the massive slaughter of not only the Order's delegation, but the innocent tourists who come and flock here seeking adventure in their lives."

"Your handlers have the gall to corner our people from the Order, but putting innocent civilians under the bus?! You've got some nerve into doing this 'cause you and your pantywaist handlers only have the gall to _profit_ from the war you started!"

"No matter how many times we profit from war, it never leaves us."

Without warning, the Ketch robots got out their guns and began to fire at Dean's squad the moment they took cover behind a wall near the main fence. Dean never saw anything like it before as he noticed one of the robots rush in and seized him by the throat the moment he was losing air due to its firm grip. Just as he was about to be finished, an invisible presence sliced the robot's arms as he was free to breathe once again, but from where? When the armless robot was about to attack again, it was shot in the head as Desna was armed with a rifle of his own. He was aware of the stories about the Ketch machines and the Old Guard that his mother told him as he noticed them advancing towards the squad with a menacing gaze.

"It appears that the Old Guard's skeletons in the closet had finally emerged to be puppets for the Executive Division to play with," he said.

"Whatever those things are, they're cramping our turf!" yelled Dean as his right arm turned into diamond form. "Okay, asshats, it's time to go and dish out the hard candy!"

Dean unleashed a wave of diamond-hard projectiles at the Ketch robots as they were slowly moving, but taking minimal damage. With everyone firing their weapons to slow down the Ketch machines, they were slowly advancing as they weren't stopped by their choice of weaponry. The robots themselves were tough as they kept going until everyone saw a hail of gunfire raining down to destroy them in the process. The stroke of luck was at everyone's advantage as Dean spotted the _Miyazaki_ touching down in which the hangar doors opened up to reveal a familiar face dressed in samurai armor the moment she stepped out.

"This may be worse than zombies in a video game, but robots that almost look like Cybermen?"

It was Charlie as she was staring at the Ketch machines that were destroyed in which Dean and the others were thankful that help in which Lorne was left packing the moment he fled after his failure to do away with us from inside of the Crystal Pavilion. Even though victory was bittersweet, all of us weren't out of the woods yet as the worst was yet to come in this time of crisis, for it was getting much worse on the inside.

"Totsuka told me of how those things ransacked a train and even killed some of the passengers on board," said Charlie.

"We're lucky that you showed up or else we sould've been Swiss cheese by now," said Dean.

"I got word that Danae Trelundar's been out and about, but the demon possessing her is yet another lackey for Ailnoth in this ongoing war."

"What the hell are you talking about? All we've been fighting lately is Julilla and her forces on a daily basis. Hell, Cass lost an arm and a leg at the hands of that brute in Chugoku's capital of Chekiang last year while he got some prosthetics to replace them with. Recently, I just had to deal with the asshat who brought those Cybermen wannabes here so they can distract us from carrying out our mission to save Sam and the rest of the Order's delegation."

"Ailnoth is out there, but he's running from Cain in which they will do battle somewhere. It's bizarre to hear, but Julilla _isn't_ the real puppet wrangler here in the Executive Division. It's hard to swallow, but I had to tell you the truth anyway."

"If Julilla and her group of cronies aren't running the Executive Division, then who _is?_ "

"It's Ailnoth like I told you before, but there are those in the Order who were taken in by the Old Guard in which some of them had close leanings to their former masters. And do you know that obstetrician who got killed last year? He was a descendant of the Old Guard in which he was forced to keep tabs on your brother and his family, even when he consented to be the mole of the Executive Division in order to plant those robotical Bubo birdbrains to spy on them with the SIM-Tron chips in them."

"That's impossible! Dr. Ichinose would never turn traitor like that! He got killed 'cause those soulless Ken and Barbie dolls did away with him for talking about my brother when he was away on Shiganshina."

"You may not stomach the truth, but you can't hide from it. I even had to go to the Universal Library on Essos to look into the literature that was stacked up in which I read on those _Supernatural_ books. When I looked into the ones written by Nathan Hofstra, I saw them to be accurate in which I noticed the sets that took place after my death in the Elder Days. And what is the Old Guard, per se? It's been known as the British Men of Letters in which they had much more ruthless means so badly that they even resorted into killing some of the hunters on American soil before their operation was thwarted at the last minute. Those aristocratic snobs even resorted into borrowing a hellhound to do their dirty work in killing those hunters, but with the Order that we have today, they have a much more humane approach when it came to dealing with monsters or doing the right thing."

It wasn't long until a platoon ship arrived as it landed next to the _Miyazaki_ the moment a group of soldiers emerged out of it. Dean and Charlie noticed them to be Trostians in which they were all decked out in battle armor in which they were equipped with their weapons in tow. One of them was of high rank as she removed her helmet in which she was part of the Trostian Royal Family due to her markings on her forehead, for she was on the prowl to getting the civilians out as soon as possible.

"I take it that you're the one in charge of your Amazon troops," said Dean.

"We received a distress call coming from the Crystal Pavilion not too long ago," said the Trostian.

"My brother's inside and he's in that group of high-ranking officials in which there's danger inside."

"My name is Faramira Tolzenis and my family is part of Empress Togree's royal court. I'm no stranger to dealing with monsters, for I could never forget that incident when the entire Mirchaias Clan were slaughtered at the hands of that demon with red hair. We knew of her to be a threat in which she fears those who forged weapons or have the necessary means to kill those who harm the innocent. I never forgot how your ship entered into Trostian space to destroy that factory that Darbus Toller built on the Mirchaias Clan's homestead, but the scars on the island that they lived in are still there."

"It's an honor to meet a member of the Trostian Royal Court," said Desna. "Still, formalities can wait because my sisters are in trapped in that building. Sam Winchester is also trapped in there in which he has his hands full right now."

"Are you telling me that the savior of the galaxy in in there?" Desna nods. "Then we'll find him and get him out of there. I sense that a possessed Matriarch of the Draaza is in there, but I fear the worst if things get out of hand."

"Then let's take the fight to the asshats who are keeping everyone pinned," said Dean.

"You should be careful in there because there are daevas running around all over," said Charlie cautiously. "Does anyone have flash grenades? If so, they are our best bet when it comes to defeating those things, alright? If anyone here know about daevas, then you should be briefed about them. I know this because I read in some of the _Supernatural_ books. The daevas themselves are nasty, but they can also kill you if you're not careful, so let's go and get them."

And so, Dean and Charlie led the charge as the platoon with the Trostian Army came along with the rest of the Hunter Corps. With the unknown prospects of victory weighing heavily, everyone had to be on their guard as they all went towards the front of the Crystal Pavilion, for there was danger brewing so far…

* * *

Dvora was running all over the sets of stairs as she sensed her mother's presence here. She was aware of what she could do next as she reached the later levels due to the elevator shutting down the moment the daevas took over. By the time she reached up to the thirty-fifth floor due to the Crystal Pavilion being close to having forty-two floors, including the honeymoon suite I had, she saw Danae standing in front of her as she remained emotionless, but stern due to the possession by the demon that refused to leave her. With her twin knives unsheathed, Dvora was most likely to confront her mother in a very ugly way as this wasn't the time to do so.

"It's been ten years since you left, Mom," she said.

"I see that you've grown up a little, but you're still the same reckless girl who left behind her little sister to wander free," said the demon who possessed Danae "Funny, I never expected you to be quite a tease when you were eager to find me on the spot, but the daevas I brought with me are making short work of those who got in the way." Danae's eyes flash black as she was lifted Dvora up with her telekinesis and threw her against the wall. "Well, aren't you glad to see me, my dear daughter?"

"You're not my mom! All you are doing is possessing her body to do the Executive Division's dirty work! For the record, Mom was the strongest to resist people like you just to wear her like a prom dress!"

"How dare you talk back to me, daughter?! Children should always do what they're told by their parents, only to rebel and curse them in the end. And in the past ten years, this corpse was trying hard to resist being possessed the moment she was captured by General Wetzel, only to summon me to take over her body due to her knowledge of monsters that she fought during her days in the Hunter Corps. She was strong, but the only thing that broke her entirely in order to have my way with her is that the mad general and his troops were threatening to go after her children after her husband fell in battle."

"General Wetzel kept you hidden the whole time?! Well, he's dead when Sam killed him on the _Sol-1_ last year."

It wasn't long until Dvora was being swung around the walls as she was feeling the pinch of the demon's powers fusing to Danae in such an unholy way. She knew that the demon possessing her mother was abusing her body as she wanted to help her break free of being possessed once and for all. Getting up, with her body wracked from pain, Dvora was standing firm against Danae as she wasn't about to let her put further harm towards more innocent bystanders, for this was a troubling thing indeed. Just as she was about to attack her mother, she felt claw marks tearing at the tunic she wore as she noticed a daeva present. Even though the shadow monster was too much for her, she noticed a Zoroastrian medallion around Danae's neck as the demon was in control, for it was ready to get rid of Dvora entirely in this confrontation.

"It's a shame that I can't kiss your scrapes and make it better, my child, but you overstepped the line by crossing me," said the demon who was possessing Danae. "And in all my years of motherhood, you were the worst by emulating your ancestor whose seed was put with us during his only year to live in the Elder Days before he was brought back. You prefer such rebellion over your aesthetic training like your little sister who acts more mature than _you_ do."

"Yeah, Deej says that she's older, but she acts more maturely for a reason," said Dvora as she felt her body aching in pain. "It's a shame that you wear Mom's meatsuit all this time, but she always loved her family, even the more rebellious ones."

"You don't have the chance here, for you will suffer in the shadow's wake. In the end of it all, I bid you goodbye…, my soon-to-be departed daughter..."

Just as the demon was about to do away with Dvora, who was injured, she felt an invisible presence appear as it yanked the Zoroastrian medallion off and destroyed it. Anger filled the demon as she was seeint the lights flickering with a side order of cold spots lurking. Dvora noticed the invisible presence attacking the demon as it was throwing it around the walls the moment she noticed something tear at the black dress that her mother wore. The invisible presence wasn't messing around as it attacked with such a strong degree that the daevas that the demon controlled turned on their mistress entirely. Dvora saw her mother being carried away by the daevas as she swiftly got free from their grip until it set its sights on her on the spot.

"Where are you?!" the demon shrieked. "I know that you're here, spirit! I demand you to come out and face me!"

At that moment, Dvora saw the invisible force throw Danae towards the window in which it shattered while she fell below. Going towards the window, she saw her mother falling further as she was nowhere to be found right now. Staggering to a different angle, she was hurting, but she saw the daevas attacking her again the moment they clawed her up everywhere while shredding her clothes in the process. She was done for until she saw a glimpse of raw power emanating in which the daevas were finished off for good this time. Injured and alive, she saw me coming to her aid as I was thankful that she wasn't killed in the process, for I didn't want her to run away from her responsibilities right now.

"You shouldn't be reckless or else Dean will not be happy with you for neglecting your charge as a bodyguard," I said.

"I saw her, Sam," said Dvora as she was breathing raggedly. "I saw… my mom…, but that demon had her in its grip..."

"Don't try to talk. I got here before the troops stormed in here to evacuate the civilians. It's a miracle that I tracked you down or else you would've been dead by now."

"Before that demon tried to kill me on the spot, I felt cold in which someone cranked the swamper up to full blast while I noticed some lights flickering."

"Are you certain about this?"

"I'm sure 'cause there's a ghost looming in the distance that came in and tossed Mom out the window just now."

I looked at the pocketwatch that Dvora had as I examined it carefully. It was the same one that Reina had as it had the Kratedes seal etched into it in which it was mainly a wedding gift at the time. When I looked in the distance, I saw the spirit of Reina standing near the window as she vanished for another day. Still, even though her body was cremated at her funeral in Kripke Shrine, I sensed that the pocketwatch had her spirit attached to it as it was also a godsend that she came to save Dvora from certain death this time.

"Reina…," I said. "Thank you… for saving Dvora..."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"That pocketwatch that you have belonged to Reina before she was killed. What you also saw was that her spirit remains in what you picked up during our mission on Drakonus."

"I heard from Mom that spirits are attached to certain objects, even after their remains are salted and burned, but Reina saved me this time and I'm great that I'm still alive and kicking."

At that moment, Dvora and I saw some soldiers from both the Hunter Corps and the Trostian Army coming up the stairs as they saw us battle-worn and exhausted. We were safe for now as we were being escorted from the scene after all that has happened. By the time we were ready to leave, we saw Dean rushing is as he was thankful that we were safe, for we were all tired from all that toil.

"It's about time that I caught up to you," he said.

"Dvora had it worse, for she's in need of medical attention," I said.

"Hey, I've had worse, but I'll live," she said.

"As soon as we get out of here, the better… Julilla and her forces picked the wrong time to send a demon to do her dirty work, but her actions crossed the line."

"Julilla isn't the true puppet wrangler of the Executive Division, but Ailnoth's the one calling the shots along with members of the Order who had ties to the Old Guard before their academy fell centuries ago. And do you know what Dr. Ichinose was doing while you were out and about? He got the greenlight to issue those mechanical birds to spy on you in which he had been the Executive Division's personal bitch this whole time before he was killed."

"Dr. Ichinose… was a traitor?"

"You better face the facts, Sammy, 'cause if there are people in our ranks who still cling to the Old Guard and their methods, then we're in one huge mess right now. As soon as we get our bearings straight, we'll get word from the higher-ups about the current situation so far."

"Let's do that, for we aren't alone on this…"

And so, we left the thirty-fifth floor where the battle took place as we were ready to leave after all that has happened earlier. Even though I stopped the daeva attacks on Dvora earlier, I had a long way to go as I had to stay strong in choppy water. Leaving the Crystal palace, we were ready to go home after all that has happened as something emerged in the distance. It was the demon who still had a hold over Danae's body as she was watching in the distance. She was aware of my presence as she was eager to report back to her handlers soon enough, for they were waiting to get their chance to claim me if I wasn't careful…

 **To be continued...**


	36. Danae's Plea

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 36: Danae's Plea**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was trapped in a void as I was trying to get free from the nightmare that I was under. With what I was fighting against, I heard the sound of a woman's plea as it got louder. I searched the area as I was desperate enough to find who was in need the moment I noticed Danae hanging on a tree all bound in spider thread while dangling over a pit of black ooze below. She was in need as I sensed her cry for help the moment I walked towards her, for she was in dire danger in this predicament she was in.

"Help me…," she said as she had tears in her eyes. "The demon is holding me prisoner. Its hold over me grows stronger every day and I can't bear it!"

"Are you Danae Trelundar?" I asked. "If so, then I'll help to save you."

"Please, I beg of you…! Help me!"

Without warning, I felt a chain string itself around my neck as I was being hoisted up in the air for no reason. The strain was too much as I was struggling for breath until I woke up panting while I was in a cold sweat. I was heavily concerned as the sight of Danae calling out to me was a warning in which I had to face it sooner or later. Staring at the window, I noticed the sun coming up as I stared at the clock on the wall. It was five in the morning as it was also in the moment of Daylight Savings Time due to its long days and short nights. The hotel room I stayed in was comfortable, but I was also put on a short leash due to the concerns of me being a target of the Executive Division, for I had no other choice but to be confined in the cramped space that I loathed for a while.

It had been three days since that incident as the Crystal Pavilion was on lockdown due to what happened there. With most of the delegates and civilians home and accounted for, I was in the same, but different, hotel room as I saw it looking towards the ocean. The hotel I stayed in, the Galloping Seahorse, was bigger than the crystal palace as I was put on the top floor once again in which I was put under strict watch from those in the Hunter Corps and the Trostian Army respectively. The room I had was similar to the one in the Crystal Pavilion as I had a large bed to myself, but I found my comfort to be lonely without Reiko by my side. Turning on the television screen with the remote in my hand, I saw the news in which they were reporting round the clock about the incident in the Crystal Pavilion.

"-And the investigation continues into the incident at the Crystal Pavilion in which an unseen force was recently repelled by a man with long silver hair in which his raw power drove it away," said a Trostian newscaster on screen. "The man in question was among the delegation that the Order's Elders and dignitaries in which he is currently being targeted by the enemy forces in the Executive Division, but is being heavily guarded from the public-"

I turned off the television as I laid back down under the covers in which I hated being guarded too much. This whole thing reminded me of that mockery of a house arrest as I hated being confined from everything and everyone around me, for it was getting too difficult at present. By the time I curled back in the blankets I had on my bed, I turned over as I saw Dean sleeping in his pajamas in which I wasn't too thrilled to have him there at this low point right now, for I wanted to kick him out of the bed at this minute anyway. I never liked having my older brother be in the same space as me as I noticed him wake up while yawning, for he was not about to let me off the hook right now.

"You've invaded my space," I said as I was getting irritated. "There are many more hotel rooms to choose from, but you're _not_ bunking here in this room right now!"

"There's no other place to sleep, so I had to bunk with you here anyway," said Dean as he sat up,

"You're _not_ laying in here with _me_ on this trip!"

"I've been on detail since the delegation was nearly killed by those daevas three days ago, but that doesn't mean that I can let you run around like a small dog chasing a cat across the halls."

"Then find another room to get into… or perhaps go outside and sleep in the Impala! You're encroaching on my space for no reason and you need to be in your own hotel room or the car! You're _not_ bunking in here with _me_ anytime soon!"

"After that attack from inside and outside of the Crystal Pavilion, I can't just let you off your leash, Sam. Sure, you play by your own rules, but the Executive Division isn't stupid. They watch and wait till they go and snatch you up under our noses. Therefore, I may be a freeloader in this hotel room, but that doesn't mean that I can go and shirk my job. You've been the top priority since you were born with that raw power in which your birth stopped the First Galvanic Uprising. As for the second one, it's all gone to crap in which they're onto your ass like flies being attracted to a pile of dog poop. You may not like it, but it's the truth 'cause you're the one who was foretold for centuries in which your birth signaled the increase in faith for those in need. They say that you're a new Messiah…, no the new _god_ in the making and that scares those who fear you or want to abuse what you have. Therefore, I'm not leaving your side, you got that? No matter how many times you try to weasel yourself out of our help, we'll be onto you, so I suggest that you put some trust in what we have right now."

I was cornered by Dean's words as I had no other choice but to adhere to his advice carefully. I never wanted to consider it, but the increase of the Executive Division's scare tactics have gotten worse as I was always the main target in this ongoing power struggle. Getting up, I went towards the bathroom as I stripped off my nightclothes and stepped into the shower in which I wanted to start the day before it was too late. Scrubbing myself down, I was getting cleaned up as I noticed the shower giving me more comfort than what I was used to at home. By the time I rinsed myself off, I heard the door open up as I heard the toilet flushing the moment I felt the rush of hot water scalding me in such a fierce way. I was not too happy as I finished rinsing off and turned off the shower as I opened up the stall door while wrapping a towel around my waist. At that moment, I saw Dean standing near the toilet as he was snickering away in which I wasn't too happy with him pulling the same "flush-out-the-shower" prank every time he gets a chance, for he was there to not only protect me, but to make my life a living hell along the way.

"You think this is funny, don't you?!" I yelled as I was brimming with anger after that prank. "Next time _you_ take a shower and someone flushes the toilet on you, don't even _try_ to come towards for me for comfort!"

"What's the matter, Sammy? Did you use a little Nair on as shampoo?" asked Dean.

"You're the one who started it in the first, but-"

"-I'm gonna be the one who will _finish_ it!"

I saw Kazuo standing in front of the bathroom doorway as he was in his usual stern demeanor as usual. Even though he was eager to rush in on our privacy, he was there to collect me as there was an emergency meeting at present. Still, the embarrassment was dawning all over me as I was in for a much more rude awakening on the horison, for there would be no end to it anytime soon.

"There's been a setback," he said.

"What's going on, Kazuo? First, Dean intrudes on my space and you walk in on me for no reason?" I said. "Why can't you let me have my own time to be alone for a little bit _without_ the presence of a gaggle of helicopter parents?!"

"Your bodyguard, Dvora Trelundar, is resting right now, but her days as being your bodyguard are over."

"I see, but I hope that she's okay after what she went through."

"She'll live, but she will be reassigned to a different line of work after this."

"You're making a mistake, Kazuo," said Dean. "Dvora was hand-picked for a reason to guard Sam round the clock-"

"And Dvora nearly lost her life because of it, Dean. No, despite all the protocols that come towards the desks of the higher-ups to keep her tethered to her duty, they have all the hallmarks to bypass and pull strings to keep one to their job, but they could never get past the decision of the Medical Corps. There are others who are fit to take her place, but they can't end up being injured from the constant attacks from other enemies."

"Dvora's strong, but if she's told this, then she'll disobey your precious protocol, Kazuo," I said. "Have you ever heard of a Draaza man by the name of Doroka Trelundar? He was Danae's husband and the father of Dvora and her siblings. I looked into Seto's journal while riding the train here in which after the fall of the Old Guard's academy on Gethos, Doroka and Danae married, had children, and remained in the Order due to their strong aesthetics, but they stood firm for their reasons to be loyal to all of us."

"I've known Doroka Trelundar before in which he was yet _another_ person with the blood of the nearly extinct Elkins Clan in which he was known to be a weaponmaker in his own right before he was killed in the fourth and final Orc War on Alecrast. Yet, Dvora has not only inherited her father's teal comb and purple eyes, but his stubborn nature due to his days as a freelance hunter. Still, you can't just let her go out and about after she nearly got killed while doing her job."

"Well, your protocol will end up getting overruled if you don't relax those restrictions," said Dean. "Dvora's a lot of things, but she's not stupid. She went in with her gut feeling taking over when she saw her mother in the Crystal Pavilion three days ago. She's like us, but we all know that her subtle pig-headed approach won't let her down, nor will it do for us. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to report to our superiors, so I suggest that you quit being stern-faced and grow a pair."

Dean's statement put Kazuo in his place as he was livid the moment they later saw me gather up some clean clothes to get dressed in. As for the situation that we were put in, we had no other choice but to accept the outcome that occurred at the Crystal Pavilion three days ago, for this wasn't over yet…

* * *

Dvora was at a hospital as she was decked out in bandages after her attack from the daevas that were conjured up by the demon who possessed her mother three days ago. Still hurting, she wasn't about to throw in the towel so heavily as she wasn't about to bow down to Kazuo's decision just yet. Getting up from her hospital bed in her room, she went towards the bathroom as she stripped off her gown to reveal the bandages that she had on in which she removed them, only to find that the wounds she sustained have healed quickly, but how? She wanted to talk to Shion or any of the others in the Order as she got out of the bathroom, only to see Anaira walking in on her the moment she didn't have any clothes on. The sight of her made his nose bleed briefly as he grabbed a tissue to wipe it off from his face. He was aware of her injuries from before the moment the Medical Corps patched her up, but seeing her fully healed was something that he never saw before until now, for he was smitten for her nonetheless.

"You healed quick," he said.

"You act more like a pervert than a doctor, Anaira," said Dvora as she put back on her hospital gown.

"My grandfather may be stern, but he's afraid for your life and safety right now."

"I get it when he told me that I would no longer be Sam's bodyguard after I almost got killed by those daevas three days ago, but I stick by the higher-ups' decision to stand by his side due to what I have on me."

"Is it that imprint of raw power on your wrist?"

"I had this since I knew Sam and Dean long ago, but the new god in question was still in diapers at the time. And do you know what the kicker was? A group of bandits tried to attack us in the town of Oenmaus at the time, but Sam was still a baby the moment they tried to snatch him up, only to let out a stemwaller that scared them away. After that, John Winchester made it much more stricter when it came to protecting Sam from possible threats that wanna abuse his raw power."

"Grandpa always told me about how the most stubborn of patients once had the gall to get away and forge his own path when he was younger. There were those who saw him wandering around become more self-sufficient for his young age in which he had a curious nature that kept him on his toes. He was happy until Sylvanus plucked him and Dean to Gehenna against John's wishes. Still, they were taken away, but were forced to endure such cruelty from that man, but Sam took the full brunt of being abused to a tee."

"According to what I looked into, Sylvanus was forced to be cruel to Sam at the hands of Sawney Masbath, who threatened to expose that blowhard's dirty secret about his forbidden tryst with his sister that bore a pair of spoiled inbred twins… Well, one of them had it coming anyway…, but the other's still at large somewhere. Well, Sam's grown up and on the cusp of being a new god, but he's got some hurdles that he needs to jump over first."

Dvora was brimming with confidence as she was having more high hopes than what was perceived to be. As for her own decision to return to her duties as my bodyguard, she was most likely to help me along the way to jump those hurdles as her job was not about to let me off the leash yet. When she went towards the wardrobe where her clothes were, she grabbed them and rushed towards the bathroom while closing the door behind her. Spotting the shower, she stepped into it as she began to turn on the hot water as she was cleaning herself over. Even though the Draaza like her never had any long hair on their heads, they mainly had combs, but she didn't mind it the moment she put some special soap in it while cleaning herself the rest of the way. By the time she rinsed off, she turned off the water from the shower as she dried herself with a towel and tossed it into the hamper before getting on the clean clothes that she grabbed earlier. When she got out of the bathroom, she saw Danae standing in front of her as the demon possessing her body used its telekinesis incapacitate her the moment she was tossed against the wall. The demon that was controlling Danae wasn't done with her yet as there was some unfinished business to do.

"It's time that we settled things…, my daughter…," the demon said.

The demon fled with Dvora in tow the moment Anaira rushed in to see what was going on. He never expected something like that occur before as he noticed the sulphur trail near the window. He had to tell someone as Dvora's abducton wasn't taken lightly, fir he had to get help directly anyway...

* * *

I was on my way towards the lobby of the hotel I stayed at as I was ready to go back home as planned. Still, I was concerned about Dvora's injuries as I had mixed feelings about having her as one of my bodyguards or forcing her to abandon her services entirely. Even though I was dressed up after having the worst shower earlier, I was ready to go home to be with my family as I was going out the door, but not without interruptions until I felt a sense of dread. I felt a vision creep upon me as I sensed Dvora in danger in which I noticed Danae standing in front of her with a knife in her hands. She was ready to kill her until I returned to reality the moment I noticed Reina's spirit standing in front of me. She was there to give me a warning, but I had to tread warily before jumping into conclusions right now.

"Reina…," I said as I was stunned to see her.

"Dvora is in danger, but you know what will happen next if you don't save her in time," she answered. "The demon who is possessing Danae is ready to perform a sacrifice in which there will be a reckoning in the form of something that was once reduced as an imprint during the battle of Kanto Village."

"Is it Lucifer?"

"Ailnoth was once revered as Lucifer's most trusted, but had a formidable jealousy against Cain. In a much more broader sense, Ailnoth's hair-brained plan to resurrect his former master required two tools in the trade: the capture and possession of Danae and the sacrifice of an acolyte blessed with raw power."

"Dvora..."

"Danae is fighting the demon inside her, but her will has began to weaken since I tossed her out of the Crystal Pavilion three days ago. Tonight is the lunar eclipse that will begin in which the sacrifice of Dvora will commence if we don't stop it. Lucifer may be dead and reduced to being an imprint, but his aura remains strong, but restrained in the form of sigils that were crafted by the denizens of the Middle Ground centuries ago."

"That's good enough to hear, but I'll save her and prevent Lucifer's resurrection before it's too late. I won't let another death appear on my watch nor will I fail the second time."

I saw Reina vanish as I was most likely to be going towards the place where I needed to get to. I had to rescue Dvora as I couldn't let her die this time in which I failed once to save Reina not too long ago. Just as I was about to do so, I saw Anaira sprinting into the front doors as he was desperate to get help, for he was concerned about the abduction just as much as I was.

"You have to do something!" he yelled. "Dvora's been taken!"

"I know, but I have to go and save her," I said.

"I left her room so she can change, but when I came back to check up on her, she was gone, but something's wrong here."

"There is, but the demon who snatched her is about to perform a sacrifice to resurrect the one powerful force that was once destroyed by your legendary ancestor, Torune Mitani."

"Lucifer? No..."

"Tonight's the lunar eclipse on Trost, but the place where the demon is keeping Dvora is in the Crystal Pavilion."

"Isn't that place on lockdown after the daeva incident three days ago?"

"I have to go, but I won't let Dvora die."

I left with my sword on my person as I was out the door the moment I saw the day getting shorter due to its dawning of the lunar eclipse the moment it was drawing near. I was running towards the epicenter of the Crystal Pavilion as I noticed several dead bodies of Trostian soldiers in which more traces of sulphur was on the ground. I had a gut feeling that there would be trouble on the horizon as I had no other choice but to go into the same place where the daevas attacked three days ago. Going towards the lobby of the Crystal Pavilion, I heard footsteps approaching as I turned around and saw Deejatra coming with her sniper rifle in her hands, for she was concerned about what would happen next if we didn't do something in time.

"You shouldn't be here, Sam," she said.

"Your sister's in danger, Deejatra," I said.

"I know of it the moment Anaira told me everything. He may be a pervert who pines for my sister, but his information is accurate."

"We'll save her, but we can't let Lucifer be resurrected or else we all fail in the end."

"I knew it… I foresaw what that demon inside of my mother will do to Dvora if we don't prevent it. I can't let that happen to my sister, who is one of your acolytes."

"We'll save your mother from the demon who is possessing her in which we'll save Dvora from her fate. I can't let her die after what happened to Reina, for another life saved will lift my burden of guilt soon enough..."

I made myself clear as I went inside of the Crystal Pavilion with Deejatra following me. We were going in to rescue Dvora as time was running out slowly in which the dawning of Lucifer's resurrection was creeping on us if we didn't stop it…

* * *

Dvora was bound to a wheeled stretcher as she saw Danae standing in front of her with the demon still possessing her. What she noticed all around her was that there was an inverted pentagram drawn on the wall in which she saw it to be the honeymoon suite that I once stayed in. She was struggling to get free as she saw her mother bring pewter bowl of blood to a table that had candles all over it, for this wasn't good at all.

"You're quite loud, for an acolyte of the new god…," said the demon who possessed Danae.

"The last time I saw you, you were tossed out of the building, which is very high by your standards," said Dvora. "What you're doing is cold-blooded murder on the same flesh-and-blood your host once procured before."

"Lucifer will be free once again like he was in the Elder Days. It is the will that my master, Ailnoth, promised to me."

"I see the usual Nancy Downs crap strewn all over the honeymoon suite, but this is long overdue in this typical satanic sacrifice."

"It is written that Lucifer _demands_ the blood of an acolyte in order to challenge the one with raw power."

"No matter how many times Lucifer is mentioned, he will always be imprisoned in his cage."

"You may kill plenty of things…," Danae brings out a knife as the demon possessing her was about to kill Dvora on the spot. "You could _never_ be able to kill the devil!"

At that moment, Dvora broke free of her bonds as she knocked the knife out of Danae's hands. Staring at her wrist, she saw the imprint of raw power radiating as she saw the rest of her bonds turning into glass while shattering in which she was freed the rest of the way. She didn't want her mother coming near her as knocked over the table with the satanic material the moment the candles were scattered in which one of them rolled to the curtain and set it on fire. Fleeing the honeymoon suite, she sprinted towards the stairs where she went down without stopping. She was running without stopping as she didn't have her knives with her, but she wasn't defenseless due to her training with melee weapons. When she went towards the thirty-fifth floor, she went towards the window that was shattered as it was also the place where she saw Danae fall once. She was eager to forget it until she heard footsteps approaching as she grabbed a fire extinguisher that was on the floor. She was willing to knock whoever was coming towards her until she had an idea. Spotting a can of spraypaint on the floor, she decided to draw a Devil's Trap on the ceiling as it would soon trap her mother in it if she came towards her. Even though she was on edge, she heard the footsteps coming until she saw me and Deejatra coming as we were ready to get her out of here, for it was time to go anyway.

"I thought that you were Mom at first," she said as she saw us in front.

"Are you alright?" asked Deejatra.

"Yeah, but the curtains on the honeymoon suite caught on fire."

"This place is heavily equipped with smoke alarms just to put them out," I said. "Still, we need to get going before it's too late."

It wasn't long until we saw the lights flickering in which we saw the elevator open up to reveal Danae coming out with a vengeance. Dvora was not too thrilled to see her own mother coming as she was eager to do away with her after what had happened here earlier. With the lunar eclipse dawning, we had to get out of here until we saw Danae getting out of it. The demon possessing her was adamant into causing confusion as she stared directly at Deejatra, who had her sniper rifle in her hands.

"Stop right there," she said as she had her weapon pointed. "There's no way in hell that you're gonna sacrifice my sister to appease Lucifer nor will your master try even after the lunar eclipse has passed."

"There's still a way to sacrifice Dvora even though she escaped with the imprint of raw power being her guide," said the demon possessing Danae. "Either way, Lucifer will be pleased to see her blood pouring from even a gunshot wound. My dear Deejatra, would you kindly do the honors into doing so just like your mother wants?"

"You're not our mother… All you are is nothing but a parasite that's possessing her body!" Deejatra was shaking under the pressure as it was making it difficult for her to shoot her mother. "You're a monster like the handlers who plucked you from the depths of Hell to do this to her."

"She asked for it when my master threatened to kill you and your siblings, for it was necessary to plan out your sister's sacrifice just to win this war in our favor."

"You think that you can butcher me just to bown down and kiss Lucifer's ass?!" yelled Dvora. "You're insane when it comes to those who become your handlers' cock holsters just to up the ante with cheap tricks! This crap's not working, for it's been backfiring since the lunar eclipse is in favor of the new god instead of the one that was defeated by Torune Mitani!"

"Then you leave me no choice, daughter!" Danae rushes towards us as she was caught in the Devil's Trap that Dvora made. "Damn you! How dare you conspire to betray your own mother?!" She stares at me briefly as the demon inside of her had a hint of disdain and fear towards me. "And _you…_ , your past self was once Lucifer's vessel once, only to defy him by returning him back to his cage in the Elder Days, but with a price! You knew how tortured he was during his long year in Hell, only to have his soul returned to him! You will suffer the same way once Lucifer is revived to win this war!"

"Don't even _think_ about throwing Sam under the bus!" yelled Deejatra. "You're nothing but a monster that deserves to be silenced!" She begins to recite the _Rituale Romanum_ with her sniper rifle in her shaky hands. " _Exorcizamus te…,_ _omnis immundus spiritus…, omnis… satanica potestas...-"_

It wasn't long until Danae broke through the Devil's Trap as she subdued Deejatra by throwing her against the wall in which the demon inside of her was too powerful to hold. When the lunar eclipse finally arrived, it gave me more power than what I had on me as I used my raw power to subdue Danae with a much informed Devil's Trap to keep her pinned in which I noticed a binding link on her arm. In that moment, I removed it as the demon was rendered vulnerable in which I had no other choice but to flush it out of Danae before it was too late.

" _Exorcizamus te,_ " I said as I performed the _Rituale Romanum_. " _Omnis immundus spiritus, omni satanica potestas, omnis incursio; infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._ " The demon inside of Danae was starting to feel the strong effects of the exorcism as it was no match for me. " _Cessa decipere humanas creaturas; eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana; inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humilare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge; invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate serviere te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse virtutem truderit et fortitudinem plebi suae. Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri!_ "

At that crucial moment, the demon was finally flushed out of Danae's body as it was caught in the Devil's Trap. Staring at it, I saw it to be suffering from a cruel fate of its own the moment it died out before it returned to the hands of its master. When I saw Danae finally of sound mind and body at last, I saw her collapse onto the floor. I feared the worst as I saw her coughing up blood the moment I held her in my arms in which she was dying with no way of saving her. When Deejatra saw Danae, now free from the demon's grip, she was seeing her broken and unable to move as even Dvora saw her to regain control of her faculties before passing forward.

"You… saved me…, but it's too late..." she said as she was gasping for breath.

"Let me help you," I said as I had tears in my eyes.

"No…, this is my punishment for agreeing to a false agenda and one that cost me the ten years of my life for not being there for my children… I cannot run from my sins, My Lord, but I swear that I will find forgiveness for what I've done… Forgive me…, Dvora..."

"Mom, don't talk like that…," she said. "You're safe now and that all that matters."

"It wasn't your fault, Danae," I said. "The demon who possessed you is gone, but there will always be forgiveness if you let it in."

"Mother, you fell off of a building, but you should let Sam help you," said Deejatra.

"No…, this death will be my penance to make up for the sins I made," she said as she was gasping for breath one last time. "The one called Ailnoth will pay for what he's done to me..." Danae looks at me briefly as she was not lasting long. "Please, stop the ones pulling the strings, My Lord, for they only strive for their insatiable lust for power… I beg of you…, don't lose… the faith that you have now…, for it is our future… in your hands..."

Danae closed her eyes forever as I set her down while clasping her arms on her lifeless body. I prayed for her as I had no animosity towards her, even after the daeva attacks, in which I also wanted those in the Executive Division to pay for confining her against her will. The cruel and inhumane fact about Danae's forced submission was the final nail in the coffin to stop her captors from doing worse in this ongoing war, for it wasn't over yet. Even after I was praying for Danae to cross over, Deejatra broke down sobbing as she saw her mother dead at the hands of a demon who kept her afloat for no reason while Dvora vowed to get revenge, for no one should ever go through being torn against one's will so far.

" _Andezhka nir zhrigielur dahur,_ " I said in the Draaza tongue as I saw Danae's spirit go to the afterlife. " _Torgrizhev amue zdol._ "

"Your damaged soul is at rest now, for you will find peace," said Deejatra as she translated my words carefully. "You know the Draaza prayer in our language in which you ushered our mother to the Grey Havens."

"I steeped my head in a lot of books, for I knew of the Draaza tongue a lot longer _before_ going to Gehenna all those years ago."

"You heard it from your dad, but that makes us related anyway," said Dvora. "As for what happened to Mom, I swear that the Executive Division will pay for what they've done to her!"

At that moment, we saw several Trostian soldiers arriving as they saw us near Danae's body. What we didn't expect was that Anaira was there as he was making sure that Dvora was alive and safe, for he couldn't get enough of her just yet. Even _I_ was eager to bring them together as there was promise that was there for the two of them so far.

"Thank the gods that you _didn't_ become a sacrificial lamb to appease the monster that Torune defeated!" he yelled as he was glad that Dvora was safe. "I'm so glad that you're safe with all your busty glory!"

"Pervert!" she yelled back.

"There you are!"

I saw Zaphra rushing here as she wasn't too thrilled to see me in the crime scene in which she was livid to find me here. When she saw Danae's lifeless body on the floor, she never expected to see the one responsible for causing the daeva attack dead the moment we all saw several Trostian soldiers put her in a body bag while carting her away. It was hell as we had no other choice but to answer for trespassing in a restricted area like the Crystal Pavilion.

"You're in so much deep shit right now that even your brother's been looking for you, Sam," said Zaphra. "We were given strict orders not to come here, but you went anyway."

"Dvora was in danger in which she was nearly killed by that same demon who possessed our mother," said Deejatra. "We had no other choice but to do so or else you would've had a much bigger problem on your hands!"

"It's a miracle that this place didn't burn down, but this place not only has sprinkler systems to put out minor fires, but it also has an alert system reports various crimes here."

"Well, it's a miracle that we all lived, but Mom had it worse," said Dvora.

"We all know that Danae's guilty of her sins, but having her being possessed by a demon is something that the Executive Division's true handlers had done," I said.

"Lady Zaphra, there's a group of people out there!" yelled a Trostian soldier.

"That's just peachy! _Mi Dio!_ "

I went towards the shattered window as I saw a group of Draaza coming towards the building dressed in black funeral outfits. When they spotted me standing there, I jumped down as I used my raw power to propel myself from falling to my death the moment I landed softly. The people in front of me were singing a mournful tune as they were mourning for the loss of someone who was in the final stages of the Draaza life cycle. The group were weeping for the loss of someone precious as I remembered Danae dying in my arms. It was hard enough for me to bear as I also swore to seek justice against the Executive Division for being in cahoots with He;l's finest for a while.

" _Imuerekh na toruul, Kuthur Samuel toel Order of Letters,_ " said a Draaza woman with a purple comb and green eyes as she speaks her native language. " _Talzheno daz kimrihl iridu dalzh pajuhan na Danae Trelundar toel Order of Letters._ " She speaks in the usual universal tongue that we all know. "Sorry, I had to speak in my native language, Sam, but it is mandatory to do so. You've grown up from a curious little boy to a tall, handsome man like John."

"I know who you are now," I said. "Jeriba Farragut, the wife of James Farragut and a Draaza woman who is in the Matriarch stage in your life cycle."

"Mason told me how you used your silver hair and raw power to infuse with the prosthetics to help your friend in Zetian on Drakonus, for it is said that you're becoming more like what was foretold in the paintings of our colony on Mars."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save Danae in time..."

"You already have, for she's in the Grey Havens with Doroka. Do not be troubled, for you saved her from the grip of Ailnoth's underlings. The Order wanted to find her, but they were barred by members of that deplorable Bevell Family, who were remnants of the Old Guard, or else she would've been branded a pariah. Ginryu was furious towards them in which he reminded them how their ancestor was betrayed and then later killed by that deplorable Arthur Ketch, whose likeness was infused with the machines that nearly destroyed everything fifteen hundred years ago on Gethos. I was just a small child then, but I was still in the maiden stage at the time. We had our reasons to be secretive, but our people will always be mourned when they die."

"Danae will always be remembered for her joys in life, not in the sins she caused. I hope that the higher-ups will be lenient to give her a proper burial. Being possessed by a demon is never any fun, nor is it a choice to make."

"The demon in Ryosuke's service once possessed your past self once, only to see how he wanted to live a normal life for the rest of his days. She even said that you're just as pig-headed as the former life that wanted to stay away from hunting, only to embrace what he truly had in order to save others from harm. Danae was the same way, but she was heavily influenced by what her ancestor's brother had done in the form of how selfless he was. You carry the same blood as Danae, but you and your brother were born from the House of Kandor, which was her maiden surname at the time."

It wasn't long until a platoon of soldiers from the Hunter Corps arrived as they ran towards me and snatched me away from the scene. I didn't like to be taken away like that as I broke free just to know if Dvora or Deejatra were alright since their mother died from her injuries not too long ago. Just as I was about to return, I was stopped by Kazuo as he was not too thrilled with me for going into a restricted area like that, for he had a reason to take me back to the hotel I was staying at.

"Get out of my way, Kazuo," I said.

"The higher-ups have issued a directive that you should be in protective custody, Sam," he said.

"On what grounds?!" I was getting irritated as I didn't want to deal with Kazuo's nonsense right now. "I just exorcised the demon who caused the daeva attacks not too long ago and this is the thanks I get?!"

"This isn't your say to complain nor question the higher-ups' motives, Sam. After the exorcism of Danae, there's been an increase of activity coming from the Executive Division. For the record, I suggest that you do as you're told or else face consequences by wandering all over the streets."

"You can't just keep him caged up, Kazuo," said Dvora as she was coming towards us. "That demon who possessed my mother wanted to use me as bait just to let Lucifer out of his cage in order to up the ante in the Executive Division's favor."

"She's telling the truth," I said. "Luckily, she fled before she was killed, but the lunar eclipse that occurred earlier gave me more of what my raw power can handle."

"We know, but now's not the time to argue right now. What you exhibited earlier goes _beyond_ humanoid comprehension in which you're growing stronger and that scares our enemies to the point of enslaving you just to use you as a weapon. It can't slide because there had been reports that Julilla has accessed the means to operate the _Sol-2_ that's floating above Drakonus. You may have helped into destroying her superior, but that doesn't mean that you can go and charge in alone. She is waiting for you to show up, but you can't go charging off alone. She is expecting you to _let_ you come, only to result in your death. In the end of all this, there will be plenty of reasons to have you protected from harm in-"

Without warning, a shot rang out as it struck Kazuo in the shoulder. I was horrified to see a member of the Hunter Corps remove his helmet to reveal a man with black hair and blue eyes that had a scar on the left side of his face. I was ready to go after him the moment he fled the scene until I was stopped by several more members of the Hunter Corps, who were concerned about what was going on so far. When I noticed Kazuo clutching at his right shoulder, he was bleeding as he took the bullet out of it the moment he saw the assassin disappear without a trace. What the rest of us didn't expect was that the Brandings of God were glowing as they repelled what was on the bullet in which he was still alive, but bleeding. He was aware of the assassin's presence as I was also concerned about his situation the moment I used my raw power to heal the wound he sustained.

"It seems that you made an enemy there," I said as I grabbed and opened up a first aid kit to clean Kazuo's wound. "We never expected your attacker to dress and pass as a member of the Hunter Corps, but he could be one of the Black Dragon Guild's top assassins."

"The assassin who tried to kill me _wasn't_ a member of the Black Dragon Guild, but he has a name, which is none other than Cadmael, who still bears a grudge against me."

"He could've killed you, but you're lucky that you're alive."

"Cadmael and I go way back in which he views me to be a constant thorn in his side since the Colony 11 Incident. These days, he works for those who want the Order of Letters to go away from further existence."

"He wanted to do away with you for having to perform merciful terminations on those who were afflicted by that crystalizing plague on Saluvan centuries ago, didn't he?"

"Cadmael was a man who passed as Terran while hiding in plain sight, but if he is in league with the Executive Division, then he'll give away our secrets that will cripple our reasons to protect the innocent from danger."

"It seems that a demon like him would go that far to revealing the Order's secrets and sell them to the highest bidder…"

"Cadmael _isn't_ a demon, but an angel… He's also a man who is known to bring us all asunder if we don't stop him."

It wasn't long until we saw a courier come with a letter as it was addressed to me. Opening it up, I saw it to be a letter of dread as I saw it to be written in Enochian. Even Kazuo recognized that writing as he had a gut feeling that his old foe was now in league with our enemies as we speak."

"He's toying with us," he said as his he was stil in pain from his shoulder injury. "He now has full rein with the Executive Division and to those who are in league with them."

"We should tread warily, for Julilla and her forces now have a key player in their ranks," I said.

"Having those in the criminal range is one thing, but an angel with a grudge? I'll deal with him because it's my problem. You have your own right now, for they exist in the form of the Executive Division altogether."

I bandaged up Kazuo's wound as I was thankful that he lived. Looking up, I saw the man who shot him standing on a post as he had a smile on his face in which he was there to offer support for our enemies. When I saw him disappear without a trace, I had a gut feeling that there would be no end of him as things against this war were starting to get out of hand already…

 **To be continued...**


	37. Past Discretions and New Wounds

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 37: Past Discretions and New Wounds**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was back in my hotel room as I looked at the ocean from my window. After last night's lunar eclipse that occurred early in the day, I was stuck here as I didn't like the extra protection that was there at my door constantly. Even when I tried to leave, I was forced back in as I hated being confined to my room in which it reminded me of the house arrest that I endured after the destruction of the _Sol-1_ last year. Even though I was being protected, I was getting fed up with the concept of the basic "helicopter parenting" altogether as I went towards the window and opened it up. When I shimmied out of there and crept on the wall outside, I was free to roam around as I was slowly leaping downward towards the bottom until I was noticed on the thirty-eighth floor in which I felt the window opening up the moment I fell into the room, which hosted a usual salaryman party with food, drink, and karaoke blended together.

My escape attempt was thwarted once again as I saw several businessmen from other planets drinking _sake_ and chowing down on numerous sushi and _gyozas_ that were everywhere. It was a party there, but I was ready to leave as I went out the door. Just as I was about to leave, I spotted Kazuo as he had his right arm in a sling. Even though I tried to get away from him, I was no match for his sharp senses as I was put in the doghouse once again.

"You got out of your room again, Sam," he said as he saw me leave the room with the businessmen and out into the hall. "You were given specific orders _not_ to leave your room, but you did anyway."

"I don't like being confined in my own hotel room, Kazuo," I said.

"Well, it's better than getting captured by our enemies and they are more than willing to make you their own personal bitch."

"This is being confined during my house arrest all over again, isn't it?!" I was getting irritated by Kazuo's stern lectures as I wasn't about to let him have the last laugh right now. "So far, I've been babysat, being a guinea pig, and become trapped like a prisoner in solitary confinement, but now is _not_ the time to have me brought back in my little box just to have a few helicopter parents hovering over me!"

I decided to leave the hall as I was on my way towards the elevator. When I stopped briefly, I was ready to take the stairs as I entered them just to avoid some unsuspecting surprises along the way. I was running down the stairs as I was getting away from the troubles that were keeping me prisoner. By the time I reached the thirty-fourth floor, I ended up having the urge to do my business as I got out into the hall and went towards the mens' restroom the moment I couldn't hold it. By the time I went towards one of the urinals, I removed my gloves as I placed them on the sink counter the moment I began to relieve myself. Even though I was doing my business, I heard the sound of tinkling in one of the bathroom stalls as I had a gut feeling that someone female was watching me. By the time I finished up, I flushed the urinal as I went towards the sink and washed my hands in which I dried them off and put back on my gloves. When the toilet in one of the stalls flushed, I saw the door open up as I noticed Reiko getting out of there in which she went to the sink and washed her hands after doing her own business, for she had her reasons to be here.

"This isn't a unisex restroom, but you couldn't hold it, could you?" I said.

"The ladies' room was full," said Reiko as she dried her hands off under the dryer near the sink.

"I've been a target to our foes, but I can't just be confined forever."

"Actually, I came to fetch you home, but Uncle Kazuo won't let me do so."

"He's interested in playing the helicopter parent than someone with an experience with the Medical Corps. Still, he's reeling after he was shot by an old foe he knew, but we've got bigger problems right now."

"About that..." Reiko was blushing as she wanted to talk about something else. "Dirk wanted to come along with me, so he's in one of the rooms on this floor."

"Oh, dear…; anyway, he's about to turn thirteen next month anyway, but it's a long way to go after that."

"Sam!" yelled Dirk as he was sprinting down the hall. "You gotta see this out there!"

I went towards the window as I saw dozens of people from below standing in front of the hotel in which they were there for a reason. With plenty of religious signs in tow, I saw them through the surveillance camera that was broadcasting outside as I also noticed several members of the Trostian Army blocking the way where the main entrance was. Even Dirk was stunned to see such religious displays pouring in as this was all too much so far, for there would be no end to it anytime soon.

"They've been like that since you came here," he said. "They even demand to see Reiko out there as well."

"They've been all over since we came here, but this is too much," said Reiko.

"We've never been revered too much until now, but this is ridiculous," I said.

"This is strange to hear, but we _are_ the only hope that everyone has right now. We have the future to protect, but there are those who would want to abuse what we have right now."

I continued to stare at the crowd from below as I turned around and noticed a familiar angel appear out of nowhere in which he used his angelic powers to knock Dirk and Reiko out. It was Cadmael as he grabbed me by the arm and transported me towards a hideout that was located near the outskirts of the city. What I didn't expect was that I noticed Julilla standing in front of me as she was walking closer to where I was. She saw me with the silver hair in person this time as she touched it the moment she smelled the scent of men's soap and cologne all over me. Her sick obsession over me made me begin to reject her even more as I was eager to flee, but I was barred from doing so, no thanks to the assassin who wounded Kazuo yesterday.

"I finally have you at last, Sam," said Julilla. "It was by chance that Cadmael had to take you away from the Order's clutches sooner or later." She continues to smell at the scent that I had. "Oh, yes…, you're ripe for the taking the moment I broadcast your desire for me in front of your beloved wife."

"I will never be your personal sex toy nor will I be your brood stallion, either. All I am is just a simple Man of Letters and nothing more."

"That is what your handlers _want_ you to hear, Sam," said Cadmael. "You know that you're the only one who can satisfy Julilla's long itch after she had a little rough treatment from Ailnoth."

"That's _not_ my problem right now, for I won't bow to her whim anytime soon!"

"You can resist all you want, but once you get a taste of Julilla, you'll be begging for more."

"I won't be her lover, Cadmael, no matter what you say!"

"If you continue to resist me, then I'll cause harm to your family and your friends the same way they have rejected _me_ ," said Julilla in a very icy tone that abhorred me to the extreme. "It's the most you can do right now, for it is the will of the Executive Division that you obey."

"You've treated those who you enticed the same way, only to lead them to their deaths! You even caused further misery towards Lentulus Varus and his daughter in which his son-in-law vows revenge against you for sending them to the gallows! You can't fool me because I _will_ flee your grasp sooner or later!"

It wasn't long until Cadmael grabbed me as he transported me towards a holding cell. He was not too thrilled to see me reject Julilla as he was most likely to kill me for rejecting my captor so readily. Still, I remained loyal as I did so in my willful defiance, for I wasn't about to fall under Julilla's spell soon enough.

"I ought to melt those eyes from that pretty face of yours for your disobedience towards Julilla," said Cadmael. "Sooner or later, you'll embrace the one woman whose itch is in dire need of being scratched. Otherwise, you'll see your friends and family slowly dying in front of you for your defiance towards the Executive Division. It is the only way for you to cooperate."

"And be suckered in by temptation?!" I yelled. "I would rather die than become your mistress' brood stallion!"

"Make your choice, Sam, for this decision will be in our favor soon enough."

At that moment, I watched Cadmael disappear without a trace as I was left alone in my holding cell. I had to find a way to get free as I was also concerned about the empty threats towards my friends and family becoming a reality. When I saw the door open, I saw a guard enter as he knocked me out with an empty bottle the moment it shattered on my head. The guard himself stared briefly at the camera as he noticed a laundry chute that leads into the underground levels. When I was tossed into the lower levels, the guard changed into my form as he turned out to be a superior shapeshifter, for there would be complications on the horizon if not revealed in time…

* * *

An hour later, I came to as I found myself in a laundry dumping area in which I saw the line of washers and dryers that were all over the room. What I didn't expect was that I felt blood dripping down the left side of my head as I looked into the mirror to see the gash that was there the moment I was knocked unconscious earlier. Even though I was on my feet, I was ready to keep myself hidden until I saw a familiar face appear out of nowhere. It was Shigeru as he was ready to get me out of here in which he was unscathed by the constant warding that was there below, for it was beneficial that he came here to rescue me.

"I first wanted to find Rick Lassiter out of here, but I found _you_ instead," he said.

"Aren't you a Nephilim in your own right?" I asked.

"Dude, just because I'm a Nephilim, doesn't mean that I'm not immune to the warding all over the place. You can thank that neurotic nitwit who kept beating your ass for telling me where you were in which I told him about his mother dead at the hands of the Black Dragon Guild."

"Jethro told you about this place?"

"His ancestors of the Old Guard once squatted in this hideout in which they warded the underground waterways with sigils that repel angels and demons from coming up to the surface. These days, it's one of the Executive Division's squatting grounds for Julilla and this one's on Trost."

"I see what you mean, but that angel who took me here is-"

"The asshat who shot at Uncle Kazuo? He may be an angel, but he refuses to go down here because of the sigils that stun his powers. First and foremost…," Shigeru takes my hand as he transports me out back towards the Galloping Seahorse near the ocean. "...Let's get the hell out of here." I see him get out a first aid kit as he opened it up to get out some alcohol wipes and a bandage. "Looks like Rick didn't mess around when he knocked you out with a glass bottle."

I saw Shigeru clean the wound I sustained as I felt the alcohol from the moist wipes sting me after what I went through. When I saw him wrap the bandage around my head, he tied it up as he was also being careful with the long silver hair that I had on my head, for I had to tell someone eventually until I felt my knees buckling after what I went through.

"It seems that you won't heal me up to full at this time," I said.

"If you're fully healed, then you'd be put under the microscope of being a cheater to Sis," said Shigeru. "Both the Order and the Rakuen Priesthood literally _condemn_ those who cheat on their spouses in which they end up going towards the isolated city of Grigorath on Maugrim in which most adulterers are put at, which is better than being killed."

"And the one who knocked me out…, what will become of him?"

"Rick kept wanting to repay the debt he owes since your friend convinced him to return home to Kaijirin, but when the Executive Division got wind of his family in dire financial trouble, they refused to play to their whim until Rick decided to find you."

"Rick Lassiter was the one who attacked me?"

"Rick had his reasons to change into you, but he also viewed you to be a much more honorable man than one anticipated. He even said that you reached your reasons to do the right thing when it comes to helping those in need. You _did_ help do away with General Wetzel, didn't you? C'mon, let's get you back to Sis and the others in this hotel before everyone else worries."

And so, Shigeru helped me up as we were on our way towards the inner lobby of the Galloping Seahorse where I was staying at. As for the current situation so far, I had to show everyone the truth as I also had my honor at stake as well...

* * *

Reiko sprinted towards a conference hall on the thirtieth floor as she saw something that alarmed other members of the Order. It was a video of Julilla in her room with a man on top of her in which she sensed that it was someone else in my form. When Zaphra arrived, she was disgusted to see this as she wanted to wring my neck with my long silver hair of mine, for she despised cheaters who were unfaithful to their spouses. After being unconscious for two hours, she wanted to find me in time as she wanted to tell me about the doppleganger that Julilla was banging, for she wouldn't tell the difference the moment the truth would be revealed afterwards.

"That _pendejo!_ " yelled Zaphra as she was furious to see the sex tape that was there. "Sam has no right to cheat on Reiko like that! And I thought Balthazar's bad habits were bad!"

"That's _not_ my Sammy," she said as she sensed the truth. "I know him a lot better than that because he'll always be faithful to me."

"That's Sam, but he's fucking that _puta_ who's in charge of the Executive Division!"

"Sammy would never do that, for you should look at what he's been doing after that..."

Reiko saw more of the "sex tape" of my doppleganger as he stared at the camera briefly in which the eyes flashed due to the characteristics of being a shapeshifter. She had a gut feeling that I was tossed somewhere while my doppleganger was taking the heat for giving Julilla a mere night's pleasure. Even Zaphra was stunned to see the superior shapeshifter leave as it changed back into a familiar form that was once known in his days in the Kingdom by the River on Alecrast.

"Wait! I know that young man!" she yelled.

"I never saw him before, but he saved Sammy from humiliation just now," said Reiko.

"His name's Rick Lassiter and his _familia_ is one of the five monster dynasties all over Kaijirin. If you know about the ongoing feud between his _familia_ and the Duvals, there's been some bad blood between them for centuries."

"I see..."

"Hey, Sis! I've got something for you!"

Reiko saw Shigeru appear out of nowhere as he had me in tow with a bandage that covered the gash on my head where I was knocked out. I was also feeling dizzy as I sat down in a chair next to my wife in which she was concerned about what happened to me just now. When I saw the sex tape between my doppleganger and Julilla, I was both appalled and shocked to see Rick pull off a move to defend my honor, for he wasn't about to let me get thrown under the bus right now.

"You're hurt," said Reiko as she saw the bandage on my head.

"You can thank my doppleganger for knocking me out earlier," I said.

"Rick sure has a lot of experience…, for a living sex toy," said Shigeru.

"It's a shame that he's not in the Order, but he helped Sammy just now…," said Reiko.

"Yeah, but things are gonna get ugly after that… I bet that Uncle Kazuo's also gonna have a field day with your predicament like he always does, but it's a godsend that there's a hospital next door, so I can get you there just to get checked out."

"That's good enough to hear…, but Rick Lassiter is the hero of this hour right now," I said. "Even though he came from a powerful family of shapeshifters, he came through to the end in which I was spared the humiliation that I nearly fell into."

I was thankful that I was saved from humiliation as I also wanted to thank Rick in person the next time I saw him. Still, I wanted to show some gratitude towards the living sex toy as he was also someone who was willing to defend my honor at the last minute, for it was something that I was eternally grateful for…

* * *

Later on, I was at the hospital next door as I was laying on an examination table in which a scanner was detailing the injury I sustained and other things in mend while in one of the labs. It was a stroke of luck that I lived and had my honor spared, but I was fearing the worst as I heard a commotion coming from the hall as I got up and left the lab to see what was going on. To my shock, I saw Rick being taken into the emergency room in a stretcher as I noticed Kazuo seeing Mason and several more members of the Medical Corps arriving to report in, for there was something wrong indeed.

"We found him loitering along the pier," said Mason as he wheeled Rick towards the doors of the emergency room. "He said that his privates have been burning since he banged that ice queen, but this could be more serious than what we know."

"You're bringing in a shapeshifter here, aren't you?" said Kazuo.

"We help all, both humanoid _and_ monster, sir. Besides, didn't you go by the hypocratic oath, 'First do no harm?'"

Kazuo saw Mason and the other Medical Corps staff wheel Rick into the emergency room as they put on rubber gloves and stripped him of his clothing. With his shirt taken off, Rick was in for the worst as he saw Kazuo take off his pants and underwear in which the evidence of Julilla's handiwork was written all over where he helped himself to her unprotected. The sight of his member and adjoining pouch was a ghastly sight as it was all swollen and red due to him having unprotected intercourse with Julilla earlier in which a topical medical cream was placed on them to combat the swelling between his legs. I also saw the evidence with my own eyes through the doors of the emergency room as I felt concerned about how the living sex toy ended up sparing me from dishonor, only to suffer from his folly.

"Subject's genitals are swollen due to the toxin from the Claudian tree frogs," said Kazuo.

"That's a pain in the ass to see," said Mason. "Hell, even my Mom discourages us from getting laid before marriage."

"Where's Sam?" asked Rick as he was in pain.

"He's here, but he sustained a concussion where you clocked him," said Kazuo.

"Just two years ago, he told me to give up the sex trade during my days in the Kingdom by the River on Alecrast, but when I heard word that the Executive Division was gonna use him as Julilla's brood stallion, I decided to resume my bad habit so he wouldn't get thrown under the bus."

"And you suffered from the toxin she secretes from her genitals just to get into the body."

"I didn't want Sam taking the heat for that humiliation, alright?! At first, I was pissed at him for helping to restore Futaba to the throne in her domain, but he did the right thing to let me pass so I wouldn't go to Belbe Citadel on Gehenna after the sex trade ban. I owed him, so I didn't let him suffer from that ice queen's toxins, but I also didn't wanna let him have his honor destroyed in the process, either. I couldn't let him suffer from that-"

"He's seizing!" yelled Mason as he saw Rick shaking badly.

"Damn it!" yelled Kazuo.

Rick was suffering for his efforts as he was enduring a seizure that he didn't expect until now. He was in pain as Kazuo got out a syringe filled with an anti-toxin in which he injected the patient with it in order to stop the seizure for a while. As for the rest of Rick's predicament, he was in a world of hurt as he felt a laser scalpel cutting off the foreskin of his member as it was placed in a metal tray for analysis, for this wasn't his day after all.

"Subject's foreskin is collected for analysis as planned," said Kazuo. "Therefore, the anti-toxin that was administered into him earlier may stave off the effects, but the toxicity from the Claudian tree frogs must be tested to bring out a further anti-toxin for further use."

"You _could've_ had a blood sample taken from me instead of making me Jewish!" yelled Rick as he had a bandage over his member. "My family has a disdain for circumcision in which they equate it for being Jewish in the first place!"

"It's better than having the rest of you suffer from the toxin's side effects," said Mason. "Therefore, it's better to have your member stripped of the affected foreskin instead of letting the rest of you fester up like that. Toxin from Claudian tree frogs is very deadly, but this anti-toxin will sustain you until we get to the bottom of finding a cure for you."

"I just hope that you're right about that one..."

Rick was wheeled out of the emergency room with a sheet covering his lower half of his body as he was stabilized for the time being. When I saw him going towards a hospital room, I was concerned as I wanted to follow him until I heard footsteps approaching the moment I turned around and saw Kazuo standing from behind, for he wasn't about to let me go anytime soon.

"I hope that Rick's okay," I said.

"Rick Lassiter suffered from the same toxin that was flowing all over Julilla, only to see potential in that shapeshifter's DNA for a possible cure," said Kazuo. "Even though the toxin from the Claudian tree frogs can be fatal, it can also be neutralized in time to find a cure just in time for those who suffer in the future."

"By the way, I saw the assassin who shot you in which he now works for Julilla. He even threatened to have my family killed if I didn't adhere to that awful ice queen's demands. That was when I was knocked out and tossed down the laundry chute. Even when I came to, I was thankful that Shigeru was immune to the warding sigils there underground in which he has his Nephilim abilities there at his disposal."

"Let me remind you that his maternal grandfather is also a Knight of Heaven. It is also a godsend that he got you out of there before Cadmael noticed or else you would've been screwed by now."

"Still, the angelic assassin refuses to go to the underground because of all those sigils that repel him on the spot."

"Cadmael's a wild card, but he's not stupid. He now knows where you are, but you can't just run from him forever. Even though he is now in Julilla's service, he knows how to dominate his targets in which he'll fire off a warning shot to his enemies. You can duck your foes, but _not_ those who come from Heaven or Hell. They'll follow you in which your raw power is the key to preserving the galaxy for our future that is waiting for us."

I looked out the window of the hospital as I saw Cadmael standing on top of an obelisk in which he was glaring at me for fleeing. He knew of my escape as he wanted revenge against me for my defiance towards Julilla, but I didn't care right now. When I heard my vidphone ringing, I answered it as I was about to hear the chilling words that I never wanted to stomach until now.

"You ran away, Sam," said Cadmael over the phone. "You were warned about your disobedience towards the woman you were supposed to be with, only to see that she bedded a shapeshifter in your stead who changed into your form and got you out of the way."

"That doppleganger in my likeness is in the hospital right now in which he's fighting for his life after he suffered the same fate of those that your mistress has bedded over the years," I said as I remained calm on the phone. "You won't make the same mistake twice because of the fact that there are those who are willing to shield me from your mistress' clutches."

"Julilla literally _enjoyed_ the feel of you until I told her about how the man she bedded and recorded a sex tape of wasn't the type that was there in her bed. Therefore, I know that she's now sated the moment that Transformer's seed seeped through in her body."

"And he paid for it in which the toxin from her genitals did a number on him. You know of the Claudian tree frog, don't you?"

"It's an amphibian species that is on the verge of extinction in which it is protected by the Claudian Government as endangered. Still, you're the same way in which you are similar to the nearly extinct animals that poachers hunt and kill just to make a decent buck for their troubles. You're a rarity with the jeweled sigil that you were born with, but it was the union between your late mother of royal blood and your father that allowed it to happen. You may not know of it, but I was against your birth from the beginning until you were out in full force. The only mistake that was made so far when Sylvanus took you away to Gehenna, only to grow up in constant misery in a frozen wasteland against your wishes."

"I may have been taken away against my will to Gehenna, but being there had forged me to what I am today. Yes, I endured such cruelty from my master, but I endured it every step of the way. I'm not alone because I have my family and friends with me. They pushed me along in which they refused to back down until I picked myself up again. Without that support, I would be broken and alone. What the hell do _you_ have? All you are is a petty angel who nurses a grudge."

I hung up the phone as I put it back into my pocket. I was in such a defiant mode as I didn't want to be anything other than the new god to those who needed me. Still, I wasn't about to fall as I had so much to do in which the Destiny of Worlds needed to happen, for it was something that still stood for the better with the future hanging in the balance…

* * *

The next morning, I was in the hospital as I began to check up on Rick in which I wanted to make sure that he was safe from harm. When I got towards his hospital room, I saw several civilian doctors going in there as I sensed that something was wrong in which I went inside to see what was going on. To my shock, I saw Rick laying in his hospital bed as he was unresponsive, but with the monitor flatlining the moment I noticed his eyes melted away. Cadmael got to him as he made good on Julilla's promise to cause harm to my friends and family in which I saw him standing from behind while he stabbed me with an angel blade until I woke up in my hotel room in a cold sweat. I had a nightmare as I wanted to rush there and see if Rick was alright or not in which I got up and noticed Reiko sitting at a table while nursing the new twins for the morning start. The sight of Zoran suckling on my wife's exposed breast was a welcoming sight as I noticed Zia fed and content while sitting in Dirk's lap while in a rocking chair by the window.

"Hey, it's about time that you woke up," I heard him say.

"I had a bad dream," I said.

"Was it about that shapeshifter friend who spared your life?" asked Reiko.

"In that dream, he was found dead with his eyes melted and after that, the angel who tried to humiliate me stabbed me until I woke up."

"Sammy, you can't let those horrible dreams get to you, alright? You're a lot better than what is anticipated to be."

"I just hope that you're right..."

Without warning, I heard footsteps approaching as I saw Reiko cover up her breast after feeding Zoran earlier. When I opened up the door, I saw Zaphra enter as she was concerned about the situation I was in. The further sightings of Cadmael were more than enough to keep all of us on edge as we all had to pull through in this time of crisis.

"There's been a problem at the hospital," she said.

"Is it about Rick Lassiter?" I asked.

"Kazuo's been abducted, but the man who did it is wanting you to surrender yourself to Julilla."

"No… If Cadmael thinks that I can give myself up to that ice queen for what she's done, he's got another thing coming."

"If you think that you can sacrifice yourself to appease that _puta_ , then you're walking in there without backup."

"Zaphra, I know that all of you are willing to keep me out of the loop, but I won't let Kazuo die at the hands of his torturer. He may be a stern pain in the ass, but that doesn't mean that he can end up dead. I'm going there to get him out, but his abductor won't be lenient towards him when I go there."

"But you don't know where he is. How the hell are you gonna get him out of there if you can't find him in time? We all know if he is harmed, then an archangel will come forward and smite that threat if need be."

"I'll get him back, even if it means costing my life for my actions. That angel who caught Kazuo not only wants to bait me, but he bears a grudge against him for his actions during the Colony 11 incident on Saluvan. I can't leave him hanging because of the fact that Kazuo's also a prophet of the Lord."

I was aware of Kazuo's kidnapping as I had to find him in order to get him back. Even though I had a gut feeling where he was being held, I had to go there in which I had no other choice but to rescue him from his captor, for there was no turning back anytime soon…

* * *

Kazuo was tied up in a chair as he saw Cadmael punching him in the jaw. The sight of seeing the High Elf bound made the vengeful angel cackle loudly as he wanted to see him suffer for his past discretions from long ago. The setting that Kazuo was put into was an old warehouse near the pier as he saw an old seaship parked here along with some an old submarine. He knew of this place very well as he was also trying to escape his captor, for he wasn't the type that can be messed with right now.

"This place is familiar to you, isn't it, Kazuo?" said Cadmael as he got out his angel blade. "This is the Pier of Shadows due to its long history of corruption and greed in the form of commerce and other things, including religion."

"This place was also shut down by the Trostian Government in which the killing of one of this planet's chieftains was the last straw in order to do so," he said as he was struggling to get free.

"Well, do you know who else had a hand into shutting this place down?" Cadmael inched closer to Kazuo as he punched him in the face again. "It was _you_ of all people who did so… for all the _wrong_ reasons!"

"This place became so corrupt that the Trostian Government had no other choice but to do so. There were also some alleyway terminations to those who have either suffered rape or incest, suffer an abnormality, or having financial difficulty in which the women who suffered here ended up dead in which the Trostian Government issued a global legality for a woman's right to choose unlike Earth's."

"And you took pleasure into yanking out the innocent from the wombs of their mothers just like what happened to Colony 11 on Saluvan."

"Do I look like I take pleasure into terminating pregnancies in women who have suffered much worse in poor conditions?! I don't like performing terminations, but if several organs or brains are missing in the fetus, it won't be able to live."

"There was one miracle to someone who was born without kidneys, but-"

"Kidneys can be grown if the baby is born with Potter's Syndrome just to be included. But if the baby is growing without the other necessary organs or brain, then the suffering should be alleviated so that no one should see it out like a dying animal that's about to be put down."

"And what about the Colony 11 incident?! You were testing people who were exposed to the crystallizing plague without a cure. And your student tried to make one, but it was scrapped by his own religious mother who ordered his execution along with his girlfriend."

"That incident will always haunt me, but your Father chose me to be one of His prophets in order to carry out and redeem myself in the end. With every disease, there is _always_ hope for a possible cure. That is what the Medical Corps does with both dignity _and_ mercy!"

Cadmael continued to strike at Kazuo until he felt his body being wriggled around like a marionette without strings. He had no controp over his body until he saw me using my raw power to subdue him the moment he dropped his angel blade onto the floor. It wasn't long until I used my raw power to untie Kazuo the moment he was free in the nick of time.

"How the hell do you know where we were?!" shrieked Cadmael as he saw me standing in front of him. "You're not meant to become a god to have your powers to Julilla's advantage, but you'll end up dead at the hands of the Executive Division and their allies in the end!"

"You're done, Cadmael," I said as I had him pinned to the floor. "You were not only bearing a grudge against Kazuo, but you wanted to use him as bait to trap me, only to have it fail in the end."

"So, the great Sam Winchester is using his abilities to rescue a murderer or innocent children! Good luck and great job on doing _that!_ "

"I heard all about the Colony 11 incident on Saluvan in which Kazuo saw the catastrophe in the form of a crystallizing plague that caused havoc to both the colonist and the locals. He and one of his students were working on a cure, only to have his protege murdered and the vaccine scrapped. He's borne his mental scars for a while in which your Father ended up making him a prophet, but his disbelief also caused him to endure the Brandings of God all over his body. I knew of this, but he's suffered from both his sins and past mistakes already."

"And what about the mistakes and sins that your past self made in the Elder Days?! Are you gonna scrap those as well?! And what about your Transformer friend changing into you while bedding Julilla?! She knows now that she carries his seed, but she won''t care because she'll use that pregnancy against her enemies, including you and Minara Mitani!"

I used my raw power to cause harm towards Cadmael as I had nothing but disdain for those who aided and supported the Executive Division. Drawing an angel-banishing sigil, I slammed my fist down as I watched Cadmael disappear without a trace the moment I was glowing without being fearful this time. All I wanted was to make sure that Kazuo was alive and safe the moment I noticed him all battered and bruised where Cadmael hit him earlier. Still, he was saved as he was not too happy with being captured to begin with, for this was getting out of hand already.

"You weren't supposed to be here, Sam!" he yelled.

"I had to save you or else you would've been dead by now," I said.

"You stood up to Cadmael in which he told me about the past discretions that I had a lot longer before you were born."

"You told me about the Colony 11 incident, didn't you?!"

"There were a lot of thing that I _didn't_ tell you about. This pier was a haven and hub for alleyway terminations when there was no global law at the time, only to see many women suffering from a lot worse than what we know now. I had no other choice but to alleviate their suffering when it came to having to deal with a lack of women's rights back then."

"You went by your efforts to do the right thing and that was all. You can always confess your sins at a church or any other place, but first and foremost, let's get out of here."

And so, we got out of there as we were outside where the harbor was in which we saw a ship coming towards us. It was a familiar Draaza ship due to its handiwork and craftsmanship as it landed towards the ocean in which it carried a platoon of soldiers from the Hunter Corps. To my surprise, I noticed a familiar figure coming as it was none other than Shisui in which he was there for a reason, for he was willing to fight for the Order and those in need as well.

"Matsuo told me where you were in which we borrowed the _Bernadette_ to get here," he said.

"Your timing is bad, Shisui," said Kazuo. "What made you abandon your Bible studies all of a sudden?"

"After Grandmother's death, we're all on edge right now. We even have to contend with those who have sold out to the Executive Division as well."

"You borrowed the _Bernadette_ just to get here when there are travel portals in the castles that most Elders come and go in."

"If I did that, then it would be boring. I prefer the travel by spaceship than anything else in which there's a lot more to see than what we have."

"It's good to see you again, Shisui," I said.

It wasn't long until Shisui saw me in which the silver hair was something that he never saw before until now. He viewed my presence to be a godsend as he bowed in my presence in which he had to do so in the presence of a possible Messiah in the works. Even though I didn't want anyone doing any kowtowing towards me, I was slowly being revered as I was getting used to what I was put into, for I had my work cut out for me in spades. Still, being a new god wasn't bad at all as I also had my reasons to protect those in need, for there will always be those who feared me that are willing to strike me down if I wasn't careful.

"I never saw you with silver hair before until now," said Shisui.

"I bear no ill will towards you since your late grandmother gave you a good punch in the face back then," I said.

"Yeah, but her sacrifice wasn't in vain when the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast fell nearly a year ago. The gods are in our favor, but we can't just sit on the sidelines anymore."

"On your feet, Shisui." I see him obey me as he was feeling at ease. "There are reasons why a Messiah is needed, for a savior will always be in the hearts of those who believe in the end."

"I just came here to gather up you and your entourage so we can get back to Drakonus. Something's wrong indeed in which the Executive Division just went towards the Order's main headquarters there… just to destroy it!"

I was stunned to hear that as I had to comply right away. Still, we were at war as the Executive Division was most likely to be causing more hurt than normal, for the battle had gotten much worse in mind when it came to our allies getting caught in the crossfire…

 **To be continued...**


	38. The Perfect General

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 38: The Perfect General**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **Eight years prior on Alecrast…**

Minara arrived in the southern Clavell Valley town of Toranaga as he was busy delivering supplies to those who were suffering from ravaging drought and destruction. The damage to the coastal town was more than enough to bring in the Medical Corps as he arrived to the headquarters where the Alecrian Army was on hand into aiding in the relief effort in order to help the poor in this dangerous time of crisis. The situation was terrible as Minara saw plenty of fishermen and their families being treated for illnesses and wound bandaging in which they were also in dire need of food right now. With the distribution of such supplies like dried fish, vegetables, powdered milk, cooking oil, baby formula, grains, and legumes passed to the locals, everything was going smoothly as Minara was happy to see the people thriving after enduring such a terrible drought like today.

"It's a godsend that the people are being tended to," he said to himself as he smiled.

He resumed his overseeing of things as he was busy tending to the children who were in dire need of a medical checkup while being in a makeshift hospital in the form of an inn. His knowledge in texts about diseases and injuries made him a formidable member of the Medical Corps as he saw a little Half-Elf girl arriving with a skinned knee, for she was born here while facing the consequences of the drought that hit this coastal area.

"It seems that you should be careful," he said to the girl as he was cleaning her skinned knee with some alcohol on a washcloth. "We're here with the supplies for now, but you should also be aware of others who had it much worse."

"It wasn't my fault," said the girl. "My daddy died saving our friends and family, but I wanna help just like _he_ did."

"You have potential for a future member of the Medical Corps, but you can't just go out and about without your family worrying every now and then."

"Are you from the Medical Corps, mister?"

"I've been in the Medical Corps since I decided to join it. By the way, my name's Minara Mitani and I am happy to meet you."

"My name's Chiaki Kumotani, but my mommy's struggling after Daddy died."

"As soon as the Alecrian Army gets the go-ahead to bring more supplies to you and others in need, we'll make sure that no one goes hungry or without a roof over their heads, alright? You should think about the bright future forward instead of tragedy, for it will always guide you till the end."

Minara finished bandaging up Chiaki's knee as he watched her leave the moment he noticed a soldier from the Alecrian Army coming in. The sight of her was something that he never saw before as she was part of the elite in the form of war heroes who fought and served this planet. Even though she was beautiful, she was considered to be deadly as she had the reputation of ice queen written all over her every fiber of her being. Even Minara was stunned to see her here as he couldn't turn away from her gaze, for she had something else in mind for him.

"General Paxton, I presume," he said. "The people will be getting further supplies from the other planets who've been concerned about the drought that occurred."

"General Thorndike is waiting for you, for he wants to discuss the extra efforts into restoring this coastal town that was ravaged," she said.

"I'm honored to help the sick and injured, but I just hope that we get enough supplies to last us until next week. Still, the people need this in which they've suffered the worst since this tragedy that caused this coastal town to be crushed last week."

"What is your name, sir? At first, I was expecting Kazuo, but you were send in his stead the moment you came here."

"My name's Minara Mitani and I'm floored to meet a general from the First Galvanic Uprising here to observe the people here."

"Minara… That's an interesting name for a High Elf like you to bear. Now, I want you to walk with me if you don't mind."

"Sorry, but I have to decline due to my busy schedule. I'm sure that General Thorndike will understand after that..."

"Another time it is, then..."

Minara watched Julilla leave as he resumed his work tending to the needy. In such a chance encounter like that, there would soon be repercussions along the way in which this encounter would cement their course as enemies forever…

* * *

 **Present Day…**

We were all accounted for and ready to go as we paid our bill at the Galloping Seahorse the moment we were ready to board the _Bernadette_ soon enough. By the time we rushed inside, we were greeted by Dvora and Deejatra as they were on bodyguard duty once again. It was also that time to reflect on what we have now as we got settled into the mess hall the moment the _Bernadette_ took off from Trost and into space. All of us were there as I even noticed Kevin and Irylla there as well along with Abiasaph, who was on personal business.

"The gang's all here," he said to me.

"Where we're going is dangerous in which Reiko and the children can't be there right now," I said.

"Well, you better drop them off first 'cause there's gonna be a lot of crap hitting the fan anytime soon."

"Dirk's on the cusp of manhood in which he know what's going on so far. He's also more of a soldier when it comes to his fair share of battles like the Gale Canyon incident and the destruction of that factory on Nedegratys. He's a veteran who had his spoils of war, but at a price."

"Better hold onto your hats!" we heard him say.

The _Bernadette_ warped from Trostian airspace to the one near Drakonus. When it landed there near the castle in a clearing, we all got out of there as we made it into the castle just in time for lunch in which we entered into the main yard where we saw Cynthia standing at the gate. She was concerned about everyone as she also bore a grudge against Julilla for causing constant misery in her wake, for there was no end to this war anytime soon.

"It's about time that you got here," she said.

"I heard about the Executive Division launching an attack on the Order's main headquarters here on Drakonus," I said. "We can't ignore it because of the fact that Julilla will stop at nothing to cause mayhem in her wake."

"There's also another problem on our hands."

"What kind of problem?"

"Minara is there and we all know that there's some bad blood between him and that ice bitch who murdered his wife and father-in-law."

"If he goes dark, then he'll be stopped. I know that he bears a grudge against Julilla for killing those that he loved, but his obsession will end up becoming his downfall if he isn't swayed at the last minute."

"Minara…," said Reiko as she was disappointed in her brother's harsh and unwavering decision on this matter. "Why must you resort to such extremes like this?!"

"Minara isn't the only one scorned after losing some loved ones. There are those who will stop at nothing to kill her for her crimes. She's a dangerous woman who must be stopped, for someone else other than your brother will do away with her soon enough..."

I was concerned about the whole truth of this bitter situation as it was already escalating in the favor of the Executive Division altogether. Still, I had no other choice but to go forward in which I changed into my ultimate form complete with an angelic aura of twelve wings instead of two. I had to do my part as I also had to be cautious the moment I teleported away with a smile on my face. I was confident as I was also willing to help those who were under siege in this ongoing war, for the Executive Division had gone too far this time into attacking the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus on the sly…

* * *

Dean was reporting in as he noticed the four bodyguards scrambling for me all over the castle after my departure. He wasn't too thrilled with me leaving without telling everyone here as he had a bone to pick with me for not staying put. He was no stranger into dealing with the Executive Division and their twisted allies coming and going as he also had to return to Magda and his children soon enough, for he had to find me right away.

"I come back here to report here and our new god bails on us without backup?" he said.

"We've been looking all over the place, but no luck whatsoever," said Irylla.

"We just got word that the Executive Division just hit the Order's main headquarters here on Drakonus in which Julilla's out there."

"I bet that Sam's going after Minara right now," said Kevin.

"Don't tell him right now; it'll freak him out," said Dvora cautiously.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Dean.

Dean had a gut feeling that I would end up getting hurt as he was aware of Minara's path of going dark due to his unquenchable thirst for vengeance against Julilla. Still, he had to do his part into bringing me back here as he didn't want the Executive Division to cause further danger, for this was getting out of control as we speak. I was heavily targeted the most as I was also the salvation for those who had faith in what I did, but Dean was also hell-bent on making sure that I was kept on constant watch just to be protected as well.

"We're going after him," he said.

"If he goes against Minara in his darkened state, then he'll end up getting killed if not careful," said Deejatra. "Elves who go through this stage cannot be trusted in which they are also dangerous due to their fighting skills that could kill a warg with a single blow."

"If Minara ever _does_ attack Sam or anyone else in that state, I'll go and kick his ass."

"It won't be easy when Minara is still consumed by vengeance over the deaths of his loved ones at the hands of Julilla," said Irylla. "We all know that she killed Lentulus Varus and his daughter, but Minara will stop at nothing to get rid of the ice queen in order to avenge their deaths."

"Sam's in over his head when it comes to dealing with our personal problems, but dealing with Minara?" said Kevin as he was concerned. "He may have that raw power in him, but he can't just set sail in lone wolf mode like that."

"Then, let's go," said Dvora. "If we're all here, then we'll be on the extra helicopter parent detail just to save Sam before it's too late."

And so, Dean and the four bodyguards are ready to go as they had to bring me back before I ended up getting killed. As for the further situation at hand, they also hoped that Minara wouldn't kill me in his dark mode as time was already running out behind the scenes…

* * *

 **Eight years ago on Alecrast again!**

Minara was returning to his hotel room as he saw a package that was addressed to him. Going inside, he called it a day as he sat down on the bed and opened it up gingerly. Inside was a box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant as they were earmarked for him on the sly in which he set it aside with the numerous boxes of chocolate that were there near the nightstand. Even though there was no address on the packages that were sent to him, he was thinking that Penelope sent those to him as a gift in order to return home to Claudius directly. It was like any other day as he was still hard at work tending to the needy during the crisis here in the town of Toranaga, for he preferred to help people more than anything in his line of work in the Medical Corps. When he heard his vidphone ringing, he picked it up as he took it into the bathroom and saw the image of Penelope on screen, for she was feeling at her dress due to what she was about to tell him.

"Oh, my dear Penelope," said Minara as he saw his wife become more radiant than ever.

"Sorry, but I wanted to call you right away," she said.

"It's kind of silly to do so, but you sent me all those packages without a return address."

"A return address? Are you certain about this?"

"It's been like this since I came here to help tend to the needy after that drought, but your timing is off the handle right now."

"Minara, I visited the local medicus today and I wanted to tell you about what you helped me procure before you left."

"What are you talking about? Tell me!"

"I'm pregnant, Minara. I felt you taking me the moment I welcomed your cock while you released your seed into me. As for the strange packages near your hotel room, I'm forbidden to do so due to the Claudian law here barring sex tools being sent to one's spouse."

"I'll get to the bottom of this in which whoever is trying to steal me from you will get a dose of truth of what is happening in which I will always be married to you until the end of time."

Minara watched Penelope blow a kiss before the screen turned off as he got up from the bed and went to the door again. Opening it up, he saw another package as it also had a vase of flowers next to it. By the time he carried them in, he set them on the table as he grabbed the package and opened it up, only to reveal a card that was there in which it had a smudge of red lipstick on it. It even had the Alecrian Army seal on it as it said, "You were meant to be mine," in fancy black ink. Minara had a gut feeling that the woman he ran into a few days ago was stalking him in which he had to tell her the truth about his marriage to Penelope soon enough. By the time he saw her coming, she had a package in her hand as she was itching to give it to him, for she found him to be to her liking so far.

"I have something for you, Minara," she said.

"General, this is too much, but I'm a married man," he said. "All members of the Order are forbidden to cheat on their spouses in which he or she will end up being exiled forever in the town of Grigorath on Maugrim."

"Are you rejecting me, kind sir?"

"I'm married to the daughter of Lentulus Varus of Claudius and just now, I received word that she's expecting my first child, which is a good start towards parenthood for me."

"Why? Why do you reject an officer of the Alecrian Army like that?"

"I'm a married man with a wedding band on my finger. I was selected by the Rakuen Priesthood to marry Penelope in which she will always be beautiful to me. I don't like being rude, but I won't be faithless towards my wife, is that understood?"

It wasn't long until Julilla left the hotel in which she threw the package in her hands into a ravine that was surrounded by rocks and streams. Anger flooded her as she was not too happy with Minara for rejecting her in which she vowed to get revenge against him, for there was the proverb, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," that rang in her ears…

* * *

The next day, Minara returned to his hotel room after a long day as he spotted his lodgings catching fire. He noticed a firetruck approaching as it the firefighters butst in and put out the fire in which he sprinted inside and noticed his lodgings all charred from arson. He had a gut feeling that Julilla was behind this as she still wanted him in her bed, but not at the right time now. When he saw General Thorndike arriving, he saw the charred remains of the hotel room as he was disappointed in such trivial matters that concerned the situation at hand, for there was no end of it whatsoever.

"What the hell happened?!" he cried.

"Julilla sank to new lows this time," said General Thorndike. "Earlier, the locals caught her prancing naked in the streets just now."

"And she torched my hotel room for it?!"

"Julilla only gets what she wants when it comes to married men, but you were one of the lucky ones so far."

"Perhaps I should've taken up her offer, but-"

"Don't even think about having an affair with that awful woman! You're better than that because you have a kind heart and iron-clad reason to help those in need. If you could, you can always be there to help others, for it's in your nature to do so. You have a lot to be thankful, but don't try to go after the flame or else you'll die there in the end..."

Minara looked at the damaged hotel room as it was a reminder of not to cross paths with the ice queen who would soon be repeated once again. Still, he stuck to his guns as he vowed to remain loyal to not only those in need, but his family and friends as well in the end…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I went towards a rest stop in the outskirts on Drakonus as I had a gut feeling that Minara would be there. I was determined to stop him as I had to do so in order to keep him from going dark in such a dangerous time like this. By the time I went inside of the public inn, I spotted him as he was sharpening up an angel blade that he had in his hands. My worst fears came to pass as I sensed a troubling aura surrounding him the moment I had to take drastic action before it was too late.

"You can't stop me, Sam," I heard Minara say as he put away the angel blade that he had.

"You're on the verge of going dark and you still cling to vengeance?" I said as I was disappointed in him. "Your late wife and father-in-law would turn in their graves if they saw you like that right now."

"I'm only telling you once to stand down or else I will have no other choice but to fight you… or perhaps slay you if you don't get out of the way."

"I didn't come here to fight you, but I won't let you steep in the unquenchable thirst for revenge on Julilla. She's baiting you and you know it."

"If that bitch gathered up your brothers and my own sister and strung them up to the gallows, would _you_ be able to avenge _them?!_ You do the math, Sam! You should know by now that Julilla will stop at nothing to keep her targets who got away tethered on a short leash and I'm about to break _mine!_ "

Without warning, I saw Minara strike at me as he was in a blind rage the moment I struck back against him. Even though I had my raw power at the ready, I was defending myself against his blows until I was thrown onto the floor while shattering a table with such brute strength. Getting up, I was on my feet until Minara punched me all over the moment I felt pain shooting all over my body. I didn't bear a grudge against him, but I sensed something wrong the moment I felt his fist striking me in the right shoulder the moment I fell against the wall. Just before he was about to deliver another blow towards me, he was pushed back by an invisible force as he was thrown against a corner while getting back up again. It wasn't long until I saw him standing over me as he meant business when he was ready to go towards the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus, for he had an insatiable desire for vengeance in mind.

"You have been warned, Sam," he said in a tone that worried me to the bone. "I'm going to the Order's main headquarters here to stop Julilla and no one will stand in my way, not even _you_. Whatever you do, don't _try_ to follow me or else you will meet the same fate that will take away the one who killed my beloved and the one man I respected!"

I saw him leave as I was reeling from the pain that I suffered from. My failure into stopping Minara from carrying out his plan for revenge was absolute and prepared to avenge his fallen loved ones. When I got up onto my feet, I heard footsteps approaching as I had a gut feeling that Kazuo would come here with an entourage of his staff from the Medical Corps. Staggering and beaten from Minara's blows, I saw a group of Orcs on wargs as they were none other than the Farragut Clan in which they were led by their leader, Ralph. The seasoned Orc was no stranger on the battlefield as he was known for his dark navy hair and steely blue eyes in which he was armed with his axe and _nodachi_. He was a formidable force to be reckoned with as he noticed me all battered and bruised from the fight I endured, for he knew me to be one who was always constantly picked on during my youth.

"It's been years since Johnny-Boy died and that moron, Sylvanus, plucked you and your brother to Gehenna after his funeral," I heard Ralph say as he got off from his warg.

"Ralph Farragut," I said as I was in pain from my injuries. "It's been years since you fought alongside Dad and James during the First Galvanic Uprising all those years ago."

"Sam Winchester in the flesh… The last time I saw you, you were a small little runt with all that energy, but you kept getting your ass kicked and berated by the other kids due to the fact that you were born different with that jeweled sigil on your forehead. This time, you're tall like your dad, but your hair turned from a light brown to a gleaming silver that's longer than Rapunzel's."

"I don't have time for banter right now, but I have to find Minara before it's too late. He's on the verge of going dark and the rage I sensed was far beyond normal than any other humanoid being's."

"Damn it… I had a feeling that he would end up on that path when Lentulus and his daughter were killed and strung up in front of him by that ice queen."

"He'll kill her dead in which the path of going dark will have a permanent stain on him and the honor he has."

I was still feeling the harsh pain all over my body as I began to feel dizzy from the beatdown I endured earlier. Just as I was about to fall down, I felt a hand touch at me as all my injuries were healed the moment I turned around. To my shock, I saw Shigeru standing there as he was dressed in battle armor in which he had his reasons to fight for the Order and those in his council in the Kingdom by the River on Alecrast, for this war was getting very ugly indeed.

"Minara blew it this time," he said as he was disappointed. "His thirst for revenge has crossed the line already."

"I sensed something in him in which he was consumed by rage. He even bested me by attacking me with what he had."

"And I thought the fight between your past self and Dean's was bad in the Elder Days..."

"He _could_ be drinking demon blood behind our backs," said Ralph.

"He _wasn't_ drinking demon blood in which I felt his rage boiling over due to the ongoing grudge against Julilla. He'll stop at nothing to kill her after he lost Penelope and Lentulus, but I can't let him carry out his wishes in that form of hatred towards her. Even though she's our worst enemy, killing her would be no different than what we suffered from."

"You and Minara aren't the only ones who were targeted and escaped unscathed," said Shigeru. "From what Jethro told me, he was also targeted after he watched his father be seduced and later killed."

"I saw the evidence when Rick Lassiter was taken to the hospital in which he even had his foreskin removed for analysis just to make an anti-toxin to counter the poison from the Claudian tree frogs."

"You better get your asses in gear 'cause the ship that's going to this planet's headquarters is about to leave right now."

"That's our cue," said Shigeru. "We better get going before things get far worse. I never expected Minara to act like that, but his thirst of vengeance would end up getting out of control if we don't stop him in time."

I followed Shigeru and Ralph's entourage as I was ready to confront Minara once again. I was concerned about the state that Minara was in as I didn't want him to be taken further by the rage that surrounded him. I had to get there immediately as the time to stop Minara from killing Julilla was running out, for I would be too late already…

* * *

The sound of tanks firing at the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus was heavy in the air as several members were fleeing the violence that was going on outside. When Minara arrived, he saw the worst of the worst approaching as there was a plethora of Darbus' artificial leftovers and some of the Ketch robots coming while slaughtering innocents in their wake. He knew of this very well as the artificial creations that the late Darbus Toller wrought were familiar due to their presence on Claudius in which he also knew that Julilla would be there as well. With an angel blade in his hand, Minara was hell-bent on putting an end to the ice queen's reign of carnage as he ran forward and killed some of the artificial leftovers that were causing harm to some of the innocents bystanders that were fleeing the scene.

He was becoming dark as he also bore a grudge against Julilla for the damage she had done to him in which he was willing to kill her for her crimes against his kin whom he had close ties with. He wanted to make her see what it was like when she lost loved ones, but he also sensed that she could care less if any one of us lived or died. All she wanted was to cause mayhem in her wake while she craved and ached for those who got away from her gaze, including the one who was scorned and scarred. When he saw her standing in front of him, he had his angel blade in his hand as he was itching to gut her like he promised, for he never forgot about how she ruined his life after she killed those he loved and respected by sending them towards the gallows.

"It's been a while since we last met face-to-face, my darling Minara," she said to him as she smiled. "Oh, how I've _ached_ to see you once again, for you will be mine like all the rest..."

"I've been waiting for this moment in which it's the day I will finally _kill_ you," he said with an angry tone in his voice. "You think you can up the ante by siccing those Barbie dolls and tin cans on us just because we're there?! Think again! I won't let you take the Order's main headquarters here asunder just like your former superior did when he destroyed the one on Alecrast!"

"If you think you can try and bluff your way out of having me entice you, then you should think about what you say first." Julilla fishes out a piece of a familiar hair as it was tied to an engagement ring that had a diamond in it. "You know what it is, don't you? You were planning on marrying that whore who became damaged goods when Tobias had his way with her."

"Where is she?! Where is my future bride?!"

"She's been taken hostage, but alive… on the _Sol-2_ floating above Drakonar aerospace. Yes, you won't kill me yet because I still have feelings for _you_."

"Don't you toy with me, you icy bitch! You already killed my beloved Penelope and her father and now you're gonna send Mizuwa to the gallows just like you did to _them?!_ I won't let you do this, for I will stop you in your tracks!"

"Poor defenseless Mizuwa…, how low she has fallen… She was gonna marry you and have your baby, but we all know that she's had her virginity taken by my former superior before she was burned badly. Therefore, you have no one else to marry in which you will never do so after the death of your beloved Penelope! In other words, I'm the perfect wife, the perfect mother, the perfect lover, the perfect confidante…, and the last part of all is brilliant. I'm the perfect general. I'm the best at what I do and I will always be there to get what I want and no one will stand in my way!"

"I've had enough of your bullshit, Julilla! You can't always get what you want, but your days of making people suffer will come to an end, do you hear me?!"

"You can't come near me and you never will… And for the record, you can't kill me…" Julilla clutches at her stomach as she smiled with an icy glare towards Minara. "Because I'm pregnant with Sam's child..."

"Then _prove_ it!"

At that moment, Minara stabbed Julilla in the lower part of her stomach as he saw her bleeding from where he attacked her. Anger and sadness flooded her as she was trying to stop the bleeding, but the wound she sustained had now made it difficult for her to obtain what she truly desired the most. She wanted to have children just to do so after suffering from the experiments she endured over the years, for it would cost her dearly afterwards.

"No, I won't kill you, but I will destroy the temple that you have!" he yelled. "This is for what you've done to Lentulus and to my beloved Penelope, you cold and calculative bitch!"

Minara was restrained by my hair as he watched Julilla flee the scene bleeding from the wound she sustained. In pain, she was wailing as her cries of anguish were heard by those who sold themselves to the Executive Division. When we saw the Ketch robots arrived, they surrounded Julilla as they were ready to take her out of her the moment her screams were heard all over the place.

"My baby!" we heard her wail as she clutching at her bleeding stomach. "My baby! My baby!"

It wasn't long until Julilla was taken away by the Ketch robots as the rest of the mixed group from the Executive Division backed off from destroying the main headquarters here on Drakonus directly. When Minara was struggling to get free, he couldn't get away from my grasp the moment I was standing in front of him, for I didn't get angry at him after our brawling encounter earlier.

"I told you not to get in my way, Sam!" he yelled.

"I know that you wanted to kill Julilla for the deaths of your loved ones, but you are on the verge of going dark and you know it," I said.

"No, but when she told me that she was carrying your child, I knew where to stab her just to the point of humiliation."

"Julilla was bluffing, but the stillborn child she carried came from the victim who nearly died from her poison."

"Poison? No…, I had a feeling that her wiles would cause damage just now… I was too blind to see it until you told it to me just now."

"You repelled the further attack from the Executive Division when you stabbed her, but they will end up retaliating for another day."

I released Minara from my grip as he was shaking from the awful rage that he suffered from. Even though he made true to doing away with Julilla, he wounded her instead of killing her as he was looking at me with fear in his eyes. He was on the verge of asking for forgiveness towards me as he also saw Shigeru coming in which he was itching to give his older brother a stern lecture that would set him back on his heels right now.

"You just had to jump the gun, didn't you?" he said.

"I wanted revenge, but Julilla has the upper hand right now," answered Minara.

"You _did_ avert a further attack here, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't; for I am ashamed to even _be_ here." Minara looks at me as he was feeling guilt all over him swell to the fullest. "Oh, Sam…; I am so, so sorry…, but my work isn't done yet… Julilla got away, but she's holding Mizuwa prisoner on the _Sol-2_. I have to rescue her, but I will also make that ice queen pay for what she's done to me much worse if she harms my future bride."

"I'll rescue her for you," I said. "Still, you almost went dark just now, but there will be those who bear a grudge against Julilla that will come and end her life when karma rushes in. I bear no grudge against you, for I can't let it get to me right now. We have much pressing work to do in which we have no other choice but to shut down the _Sol-2_ before it's too late."

"I'll go with you to allow you finish Julilla off in my stead. Mizuwa's on board that space station and I won't allow that ice queen to harm her."

It wasn't long until we saw the _Kurokage_ touching down in the hangar bay. When we noticed the Impala driving towards us, we saw Dean rushing out of the car the moment he stopped it in front of us while getting out. He noticed me there as he never expected me to be here out in the open, for I will end up being in the doghouse soon enough.

"Where's your backup?" he asked.

"I went alone to stop Minara, but I failed in my attempt the moment his presence averted the rest of the attack," I said.

"You were not allowed to go alone, remember? The last time you went it alone, you ended up on Benezia in the central part of the-"

"You went to one of the central planets?" asked Minara as he was stunned to hear this. "It's a sign of the gods in which you opened the way up over there..."

"Now's not the time to be talking about planets here. All I'm concerned about is that Sam went off alone without backup again, only to get his ass kicked by you."

"Who told you this?" I asked.

"I heard it from Ralph Farragut when he told me about how Minara was on the verge of going dark, but didn't kill his target as planned. Still, we have to pull our weight on this matter in which we also have to help our comrades in the Order and the allied forces that have partnered with us over the years. We can't let this slide 'cause of the fact that the Executive Division will stop at nothing to use tht raw power of your just to abuse it in their ongoing lust and greed. It can't go on like this 'cause they won't stop until they get what they want."

Dean made his point clear as he wanted to keep me safe from harm in this time of crisis. As for what could happen next, we had to be aware of the dangers that were coming as the trouble from above was about to begin without warning…

* * *

Mizuwa was captured in a holding cell as she saw nothing but space from the window. She was taken away as she was also about to become bait to entrap Minara for an awful reason indeed. Even though she was taken while getting things from the market on Claudius, she never expected to be here as she was shaking with fear. She wanted to get back to Minara and his children as she was ready to marry him after all of this was over, but it would soon become a bust right now.

"Minara…," she said as she was scared to death. "Please, help me… I've been taken by that horrible woman who is jealous of me..."

It wasn't long until she noticed Cadmael appear out of nowhere as he had an angel blade in his hands. He was ready to kill her as he also wanted to make an example out of the failed attempt by Julilla in her thirst to destroy the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus. Shaking and afraid, Mizuwa saw Cadmael inch towards her as he had his angel blade towards her throat in which he was ready to carry out the bloodletting in order to appease his mistress and her allies.

"It seems that Julilla had her womb compromised no thanks to your beloved Minara," he said with an icy tone in his voice. "I'm here to return the favor after what that vengeful High Elf did to my mistress."

"Keep away from me, I mean it," said Mizuwa.

"And do _what_ , exactly? Pray to my fellow brethren who abandoned their duties only to spend the rest of their days in the Middle Ground for centuries."

"Minara…, help me..."

"No one's gonna help you anyway, you broken little bitch. In the end of it all, no one's gonna save you in the end..."

Cadmael was ready to strike at Mizuwa until he turned around and saw the door open up. What he didn't expect was that Ailnoth was standing from behind him in which he was keeping a low profile due to his past discretions with Cain for a long time. He was eager to restrain Cadmael for his behavior as the time to lure me towards the _Sol-2_ was about to commence as planned.

"Back away, Cadmael," he said to him as he obeyed.

"That sniveling whore's lover tore away the womb with her unborn child in it out of revenge for the deaths of Lentulus Varus and his daughter. All I'm doing is to return the favor so far."

"That baby in Julilla's womb was that of a monster's in which it is no use to me or anyone else's. The father of that miscarried child is barely hanging on in which the ice queen's toxins have incapacitated him to the point of suffering from hallucinations by now. He was all but a shapeshifter from the Lassiter family, but he won't be missed by his kin due to his bad habits."

"Monster or not, Julilla should've stayed put, but she led the attack on the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus prematurely. All humanoid and monster life is sacred, no matter what they do." Cadmael looks at Mizuwa briefly as he grabbed her arm and cut it with the angel blade in his hand while she screamed. "Oh, this will hurt you just as much as what happened to Julilla. Sooner or later, you'll be the one who will be bleeding to death, for we will destroy the Order of Letters and their allies just like the Old Guard did away with some of the hunters who defied them in the Elder Days."

"Kill her and you will be spending your days as nothing more than space debris. Your effort is to find and heal Julilla. As for _me_ , I have to watch my back because Cain won't rest until he kills me for my betrayal towards him."

It wasn't long until Ailnoth vanished without a trace as Cadmael was left with Mizuwa, who was being held prisoner. He was angry with her in which he grabbed her arm again as he healed it up before he was about to be chastized. He was staring forth below in anger in which he later noticed an aura coming from below Drakonar airspace. He was baiting at me as the time to activate and destroy Project Ra was already beginning so far…

 **To be continued...**


	39. The Fall of Project Ra, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 39: The Fall of Project Ra, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up in the middle of the night as I was in the lodging area in the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus. Staring at the night sky, I was fearing the worst as I sensed danger that was about to occur without warning. Opening up the window, I felt the spring breeze blowing in as I also felt my raw power fluctuating in intervals in which I wasn't about to let other innocents suffer from the further yoke of the Executive Division and their cronies. Just as I was about to go back into bed, I heard the door open up as I noticed Dean coming into my room in which he was concerned about the fight that I endured earlier, for he wasn't about to let Minara off the hook yet.

"You're bothered about something," I said.

"Yeah, it's about Minara in general," answered Dean.

"I sensed something in him due to what he went through before wounding Julilla before she left with her forces."

"Well, he sure up and kicked your ass, but I'm not too happy with him right now."

"I bear no ill will towards him, but he had his reasons to wound Julilla, only to see her forces leaving or else this place would've been like the one headquarters on Alecrast."

"Well, first thing tomorrow, I'm arresting his ass for assault."

"Don't even try it, Dean. I know that you want to tear a new one in him, but if he hadn't came in and wounded Julilla, this place would've been reduced to rubble and mortar by now. Yes, I forgive him, but you should listen to what he has to say to us first. If my failed attempt at stopping him the first time was bad, the fight between our past selves was a hell of a lot worse than what we know now. And for the record, past stays past, alright? There's no need into kicking that wall nor adding fuel to the fire right now."

"Well, you need to start growing a pair if someone has the gall to kick your ass and leave you on the losing end. You can't just let your kindness just walk all over you, okay? You need to put your foot down if you're backed into a corner like that or else you'll end up being a doormat for the rest of your life."

"I can't stay angry forever because it's not in my description to do so. Why did I stay sane without flipping out during our years on Gehenna? It wasn't all those books I read nor the people who stood by me. It was that random kindness that kept me on my toes when I was on the brink. Without it, I would've been turned completely into Jell-o by now."

"Fine… I'll think about it, but if Minara goes sideways, he'll have no other choice but to be handcuffed into custody, are we good?"

I saw Dean leave my room as I was alone again. Still, I had to be a mediator in this dispute within our ranks as I also had to go up against the Executive Division on the sly, for they were hell-bent on spreading like wildfire while bringing the galaxy to its knees beforehand…

* * *

Mizuwa was trapped in a cell as she was fearing for the worst in this endgame against the Order and its allies. Still, she wanted to be with Minara again until she saw the door to her cell open up in which Julilla was up and alert with a bandage wrapped around her waist from below. She wanted to tell Mizuwa about Minara's misconduct as she was itching to give her prisoner a taste of humiliation that was there in this floating station in space.

"Well, you like the place?" she said with a smile on her face.

"I know who you are," said Mizuwa. "The people who knew you call you an ice queen because of how emotionless you are. You even go too far into seducing and bedding married men against their wives' wishes."

"Yes, and I just suffered a miscarriage just now. Still, don't bother trying to ask about how I got into this predicament, but I will get even with those who refused to let me in their little clubhouse."

"Minara told me about you when you lure married men to seduce and kill due to what you have. I know of this because I read about you and how you play dirty. You even tried to seduce Minara and the future god of this galaxy."

"How dare you try to contradict me?! I have better standards in which I'm much more better than my enemies! I even fought in the First Galvanic Uprising all those years ago! And do you know the true reason why the allies and enemies fought? They were fighting over the unborn child that John and Mary Winchester made in which his presence was also foretold by those meddling Draaza long ago before we walked all over the place. The raw power that Sam Winchester has is essential for all of us, but the Order can't just keep such a delicate flower in his cage forever! Sooner or later, the Executive Division will come out on top and this time…, they will win..."

Mizuwa saw Julilla leave the cell as she closed the door behind her. Even though she was alone once again, the bride-to-be of Minara was worried about what could happen next as she was afraid of the future consequences that were coming without warning. It was hell for her as she wanted to see Minara once again, but not now in which the time to rescue her was getting slim and it was also running out without further delay…

* * *

Glen was in his quarters in the castle on Alecrast as he was hard at work penning his latest work in the process. Even though he was still in hiding, he also had to tread warily against the Executive Division as he was busy copying his works on computer the moment they are ready to be published. Even though he was one of God's prophets, he had his duty to perform as he was most likely to be going up against what was put in front of him. When he saw the clock ring close to eleven, it was time for lunch as he got up and noticed Katsura painting away just in time to sell it to pay for being here since their departure from Vanizia almost two years ago.

"It'll be lunch soon, but at least we're provided for," she said.

"It's not easy for Sam to be helming responsibilities as the new god, but he can't back out on it anytime soon," said Glen.

"And what will you write next?"

"I just wrapped up _The Perfect General_ yesterday, but the latest will be a doozy when it boils down against Julilla, who's gone completely insane after Minara stabbed her out of revenge."

"Did you have to write that part in? Seriously! He could've backed out on vengeance instead of going on a rampage."

"That ice queen killed off Lentulus Varus and Minara's first wife, Penelope, in which she strung them up in the gallows on Claudius. If something bad ever happened to the rest of our loved ones, I would also strike my enemies down not with my sword, but with a pen and stacks of composition books. Fate is something that you can't get away from in which it chooses the path you take."

"And you propel Sam to be the new god in your future works? Still, you're beginning to sound like Chuck Shurley, who's no longer with us, but his likeness had disappeared at the epilogue of _In Chuck We Trust_. Still, Sam has some shoes to fill, but he's also walked into the path of one of the central planets that was once dead and devoid of life. All your fans are hoping that he goes to the rest of them in your future works..."

"Speaking of future works..."

Glen walked towards Katsura as he felt at the lower part of her stomach. He felt the tiny pulsation from within as he was ready to become a father in his own right. Still, the two of them had a long way to go as they also had to steer clear of those who wanted them eliminated on the spot, for they were the future that was ready for all of us to record upon. By the time Glen was about to resume his work, he heard the door to his quarters open up as he noticed Dunya coming here in which she saw both him and Katsura here while in hiding, for they were about to be in hot water so far.

"It's not what you think," said Katsura.

"Does Sam or Reiko know that you're still here in the lower levels of the castle?" asked Dunya suspiciously. "The Order's main headquarters here on Alecrast was destroyed and you are crossing the line in our lodgings right now."

"We know all about it," said Glen. "Hell, I even written about the Order's main headquarters being demolished by the Executive Division in _A Far-Flung Tragedy_."

"You may write all about our adventures, but that goes against regulation to do so. Do you know what will happen if they continue to draw and write things about us? We will end up in further scrutiny in the form of our enemies if we aren't careful."

"Let them be, Dunya," said Reuben as he arrived in time. "They have no home to go to, but from what I know, both our resident prophet and his wife got a quickie marriage, and even get ready to start a family."

Reuben was concerned about the safety of Glen and Katsura as he was even most likely to make sure that they were alive and safe. With the war still going, no one would be spared further as the Executive Division was encroaching in many territories that they could muster, for they were going too far this time. Still, life was idyllic in peaceful places, but the rest of us were at war against the Executive Division in which we all had to be pulling together, for we also had to protect our prophets as well.

"There's been an attack on the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus," said Reuben.

"I kind of wrote that one," said Glen.

"Let's hope that Project Ra doesn't advance on that planet or else we lose the war," said Dunya.

"That's what I'm worried about…," said Reuben. "Recently, Julilla's forces scaled back in which they just jumpstarted Project Ra _without_ Sam's help."

"Attention all Medical Corps staff," said a voice over the intercom. "Report to the infirmary wing immediately."

It wasn't long until Reuben and Dunya reported as planned in which only Glen and Katsura remained in their quarters. Still, they also feared the worst on the horizon as the time to dismantle Project Ra was drawing near without delay...

* * *

I was in the main hall of the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus as I had my hands full due to the fact that I was still a walking target. Yesterday's attack may have been averted, but the further damage was already done as I saw Minara approaching the moment he was slapped with a pair of handcuffs while being escorted by members of the Garrrison Corps. I didn't want him to be put under further misery as he suffered too much already the moment I walked towards him, for he didn't deserve to be treated like a criminal due to what happened yesterday.

"They can't do this to you, Minara," I said.

"Your brother was the one who insisted on it," he said.

"Just because he insisted on it, doesn't mean that I can let you suffer too much. I already pulled some strings to get you out of the loop and so did Ryosuke in which he knows what it's like to see the fate of your loved ones being taken away from you."

"Well, Dean is far less forgiving than _you_ are because of the fact that I nearly killed you and I won't forgive myself for that."

"You didn't kill Julilla, but you wounded her to the brink of infertility in which you help prevented the further attacks from the Executive Division. You should be thankful that you stopped it or else this place would've been like the one from Alecrast."

"Well, they'll be back and they won't stop until all of us are dead. They already destroyed one branch of the Order's headquarters on Alecrast and they will destroy this one just to make a point. We can't just ignore this, Sam. We can't just sit by and let them pick off our friends and families one by one. It's all too much right now and I can't stand to see others suffer at the hands of our enemies."

It wasn't long until I noticed Ralph approaching as he got off his warg and walked towards Minara the moment he removed the handcuffs from his wrists. He was also a man of honor that maintained the integrity of the Farragut Clan as he was also aware of the attack that occurred. Likewise, he had his reasons to pull the strings like I did as he also had a job to do, for we had to be aware of the danger from above.

"You can thank Ryosuke for bailing your ass out this time," he said.

"I only wounded Julilla, not kill her entirely as I hoped for," said Minara. "Still, attacking a fellow member of the Order is a stain on my record and honor and I won't forgive myself for it. Julilla, on the other hand, had it coming on the sly, but I didn't kill her like I first intended to be."

"If you didn't stab her to the point of losing what she wanted, she would've sicced her entourage of soulless dolls and tin cans on us while destroying the Order's main headquarters here. It happened before on Alecrast, but I see you as a hero of the hour right now. You can't just let such guilt fester or else you will never heal like a tree with an incurable fungus on it."

"He's right about that one," I said. "Therefore, we still have a chance to save Mizuwa on the _Sol-2_ in which I will shut it down like the _Sol-1_. We have a part to play, for we can also do the right thing as well. I know that we all want Julilla to pay as much as _you_ do, but we can't lose anyone else right now. We all have our obligations and reasons to do the right thing in which we'll also stop at nothing to make sure that we make good on our promises in the end. There is still hope, for we can also move forward in this ongoing crisis."

Minara was moved by my words as he had a renewal of fresh hope in which he vowed to rescue Mizuwa before she met a terrible fate from above. As for me, however, I was glowing with a god-like aura as I had to do my part into shutting down the _Sol-2_ in which so much is at stake, for we had to pull our weight in this battle soon enough…

* * *

Dean was in the doghouse as he was standing in Ryosuke's office in which he was getting a proper scolding after what happened earlier. Even though he was not too thrilled to see Minara there after hearing about him attacking me yesterday, but he had no other choice put to put it aside right now. Still bearing a grudge, he was willing to let Minara have it as he also had his reasons to defend me, for he didn't want me to go off alone in this time of crisis.

"You're making a mistake, Ryosuke," he said.

"Minara is still in the Order like the rest of us, Dean," he answered.

"He nearly pummeled Sam yesterday and he gets a 'get out of jail free' card for _that?_ That's a load of horse piss and you know it."

"If Minara hadn't stepped in to wound Julilla, the rest of us would've been dead by now, Dean. Your brother forgave him for that skirmish in which he's showing a little humility like his past self did in the Elder Days."

"The time of the Elder Days is over. Sam needs to grow a pair if he's gonna survive the rest of the onslaught of our enemies and we just got nearly toppled by those asshats."

"You can't force Sam to have thicker skin just like that because we all have our insecurities when it comes to dealing with what's been put in front of you. Even though he forgave Minara, that doesn't mean that he can retaliate due to his own code of conduct. I also know that you want to protect him from harm, but his duties as a new god require the attention of all, not those who would want to keep him caged up all the time. We all have to shoulder the burden and Sam has to shoulder _his_."

"That's my little brother out there and the Executive Division's been trying to get their hands on him ever since he was born. I was there with my mom when he came out and I won't let him suffer from the yoke of those asshats anytime soon."

It wasn't long until Dean turned around and and saw the door open in which Dvora was running in to report to him directly. She was also not too thrilled with me taking on such an enormous task like that as she was most likely going to tell my brother directly, for there would be more danger hittimg the fan sooner or later. With a reason to keep me on a short leash, she wasn't about to stop until she pursues me in order to protect me from harm.

"Your timing is bad, Dvora," said Ryosuke.

"Sam just took off not too long ago," she said.

"I knew it…," said Dean. "He's walking into a trap the moment those asshats from the Executive Division just entice him to do so."

"I'm going after him. He may do what's right, but he can't just go running off alone like that."

"He'll be fine, Dvora," said Ryosuke. "Sam is no stranger to dealing with such dangers before in which he'll turn the tide soon enough."

"Well, Julilla's not fully done with his ass just yet because she will wait in that space station just to pounce on him. She's not stupid, for she'll wait at the right moment to seduce him if he's not careful."

It wasn't long until Dvora turned on the television as she saw a news report about a large crater in the southern region Talvas where the town of Manners Point was located. The blast itself was similar to the towns of Sgriccia and New Hanover in which there was no one spared until all of them were alive but shaken. Dvora had never expected to see something from the heavens destroy a town like that as this wasn't normal due to what the _Sol-2_ can deliver, for it had deadly consequences in mind.

"The devastation of Manners Point had been troubling since a bolt of light came from the sky and destroyed it in hindsight," said a newscaster on televison. "It was devastating to see, but luckily, the town's inhabitants were evacuated swiftly and alive. Most recently, the destruction was caused by the infamous Executive Division in which they were also the ones who started the Second Galvanic Uprising last year to the point of destroying the Alecrian towns of Sgriccia and New Hanover in its wake. We will be broadcasting more live updates-"

Dvora turned off the television as she was aware at what the _Sol-2_ was doing. There was something wrong here as she had a gut feeling that I would be in danger. On a whim, she went towards the window as she saw me standing outside in which I had the same angelic aura all over me in which I vanished towards the _Sol-2_ , for I had my own agenda to fulfill first. When she went out in the hall, she heard a message coming from a secret relay as she ran towards the wall and answered it directly, for it was a very urgent one indeed.

"Please, can you hear me?" said a voice on the relay. "I'm trapped on the _Sol-2_ , butJulilla's gone mad! You have to stop her, please! She's already destroyed a town with that contraption here and the rest of Drakonus could be next! What I saw in that machine was a single strand of silver hair powering it, but I can't bear it much longer!"

"Who is this?!" yelled Dvora.

"My name's Mizuwa Elkins and I'm in hiding from that horrible angel. Please get here! I'm so afraid right now..."

"Hold on! I'll alert Ryosuke! He's hell-bent on sending troops to get rid of the _Sol-2_ anyway, so I suggest that you stay put until someone rescues you."

"Thank goodness… Please get-"

"Hey, hold on!" Dvora hears nothing more than static after that as she wanted to hear more of the one who was hidden on board the _Sol-2_. "Damn it!"

Dvora rushed back towards Ryosuke's office as she wanted to tell him about who was there on the _Sol-2_. The message she received from Mizuwa was more than enough to get her to action as she wanted to go there just to put a dent in Julilla's plans like the rest of us, for whe had a gut feeling that the one who called us would end up being too late if not saved in time. Even Dean was concerned as he also wanted to avert my time of trouble before it got out of hand, for this was getting more lethal than normal already.

"Julilla's the one who fired the blast that obliterated Manners Point… with a single strand of Sam's hair." she said. "She's dangerous, but she's also gonna turn this planet into a very apocalyptic state if we don't stop her. It'a a huge start, but at least we can go and stop that ice bitch for good right now."

"Who told you this?" asked Ryosuke.

"It was Mizuwa Elkins, but she's scared to death in which the angel who shot at Kazuo's got her held prisoner."

"I knew it… It had to be _him_ of all people..."

"You know of him, don't you?" asked Dean.

"Cadmael's no ordinary angel in which he once served alongside the one who died at the hands of Torune Mitani. It's been said that Cadmael was one of Lucifer's finest until God finally took action and banished his favorite son into his cage for all eternity. As for the angel who shot at Kazuo? He was scarred by the Knights of Heaven in which they even gave him an eviction notice for betraying their Father while supporting Lucifer back in the day. He was also the one who was truly responsible for causing the crystallizing plague all over Colony 11 on Saluvan, for he also bore a grudge against Kazuo for his activities to help find a cure for it."

"Well, you could've went there to procure it so that no one else died from such a dangerous disease like that," said Dvora.

"We wanted to, but we were barred by the Old Guard in which they finished the job by killing all the colonists and those in the Medical Corps except for Kazuo himself. In a certain way, Cadmael began to appreciate some qualities that we humanoids possessed until he saw the error of his ways creeping all over. We should've done more for Colony 11, but it was too little, too late on our part."

"Well, that evil angel's as good as dead the moment we nail his ass," said Dean. "He has Minara's main squeeze up there and if we don't save her, then we have the worst on our hands in the form of a High Elf going dark. We'll find her and get her out of that floating chamber of horrors soon enough 'cause the Executive Division will get it coming when we get there."

Dean made it firm as he wasn't about to let the Executive Division get their way in which their actions have crossed the line. Still, we all had to get going as time was slowly running out the moment our enemies were causing mayhem in their wake...

* * *

 **Earlier...**

Minara was standing outside the lobby hall as he was determined to rescue Mizuwa from Julilla's clutches. He was yearning for her to be with him once again as he later noticed me glowing further with the aura that powered me up in the first place. With his own angelic power up to full, he was most likely to be going up against our worst enemy as there would also be further obstacles in our way, for this battle wasn't over yet.

"We have a job to do," I said.

"I know, but I won't Julilla harm my beloved on that floating space station," said Minara.

"We'll get her back and we'll also defeat Julilla and her forces on the _Sol-2_. That's all we need to do right now."

"Sam..." Minara pauses briefly as he was starting to feel guilty about the fight he instigated against me yesterday. "I'm truly sorry for my actions, but it's hard for me to move forward after all that has happened. I should've listened to those who were closest, but all that talk of vengeance drove me to the brink of despair. I won't forgive myself for that and -"

"You've been through enough, Minara. Everyone has a tendency to fly off the handle and they always have a reason to bounce back in the end. We all have our faults and mistakes, but we also rise back up again. That is how it works because we all have a lot of things to live for whether we like it or not. We know better than what we're perceived to be and we all have our reasons to do the right thing for both good or ill. And another thing, we have our reasons to live for and do our jobs for the better because we're members of the Order who are up to the task to protect those in need and defeat any form of evil that threatens us. That's what we are and that's what we do."

It wasn't long until we vanished without a trace as we had to do our job in which time was running out to the extreme. Still, we had to be aware of our troubles as the time to destroy the _Sol-2_ and shut down Project Ra was well underway due to what could happen next. When Dvora rushed to where she were at earier, she had a gut feeling that I would be in danger due to my actions as she was most likely to get help in the worst case so far.

"You had to go up there alone, didn't you, Sam?"

Dvora was out of options until she saw Castiel appear out of nowhere. Like her, he was also concerned about the danger that was up there on the _Sol-2_ as the time to put an end to Project Ra was on the horizon so far.

"You're concerned about this, aren't you?" he said.

"Well, Dean's not gonna be too happy when Sam left up to the mothership just now," said Dvora.

"Sam's more capable in this fight because of his status as the new god of this galaxy. Still, your people have foretold of his trials and tribulations in which they will be written for many years to come."

"I just hope that you're right on this one..."

"There is still hope in the form of dignity and faith, for it will always triumph over all forms of evil and corruption in the end."

Dvora sprinted towards the Order's main headquarters as she had to tell Dean and Ryosuke about this as there was no time to waste right now. Still, the path of going against the Executive Division was put in front of us as the time to stop them was near in the form of destroying the _Sol-2_ so far...

* * *

Mizuwa was desperate to escape as she also had to be careful due to the ongoing patrol from Cadmael. Last night's moment of trouble was gut-wrenching as she wanted to reunite with Minara once again. Being captive was too much for her as she was desperate enough to hightail it until she saw Cadmael appear out of nowhere in which he was itching to break her for her insolence. He was itching to shatter her spirit as he was ready to tell her the worst in his spin on events that occurred, for he wasn't about to let her go so easily.

"You can't escape, Mizuwa," he said to her coldly. "You never will… Sooner or later, Minara will truly go dark when he finds you dead in your cell."

"Minara is an honorable man," she said. "He _will_ come to me and he will rescue me in the end."

"Minara lost his honor the moment he stabbed my mistress, only to see her here to activate Project Ra with all her rage."

"Only the one with raw power can do that, but he's not here."

"No, the Julilla was touching at that long silver hair of his, only to touch at a single strand of it just to activate such a devastating force to destroy Drakonus with swift results. Sooner or later, it'll finish the job that my mistress left off when she fled."

"You're a monster just like your mistress!"

"And what about your future husband?!" Cadmael got out his angel blade as he was itching to kill Mizuwa on the spot. "He denied Julilla of motherhood when she got with that poor excuse for a shapeshifter, only to suffer from his wrath. Who's a bigger monster now? Us or your beloved Minara?"

Cadmael put away his angel blade as he heard the sound of the alarm blaring in which he knew that I would be there in which he was itching to get back at me. He never forgot about the switching between me and Rick Lassiter as he was also aware that I would come and rescue Mizuwa from his constant misery that he imposed upon her. He was expecting it as he vanished from Mizuwa's cell the moment she was ready to escape. She was ready to flee as she was most likely to plan out her escape in which she was concerned about what happened so far. With a moment of hope, she saw a vent as she climbed onto a footstool to see it clamped down with screws. She wanted to be brave as she found a piece of metal on the floor in which she used it to unscrew the vent before Cadmael came back. By the time she got it finally got unscrewed, she jumped into it as she navigated all over the vent due to the space inside. She was crawling all over as she was wanting to be more braver than what she assumed herself to be, for she was most likely to be reuniting with Minara once again.

When she went towards a grate in another vent, she saw Julilla all bandaged up as she was looking at the strand of silver hair that she took from me the moment she began to push a button. She also noticed a targeting screen in which she saw the image of Manners Point being reduced to rubble while indenting a large crater where the town once stood. She was horrified at what she saw as she wanted to find a communications relay and contact someone from the Order directly. When she saw Julilla leave, she did the same as she went towards an opening in which she jumped out of it just in time to see what was there. It was a communications area as it was kept in secret complete with all the warding sigils that were drawn all over the walls. She was in luck as she went towards the relay and turned on the computer that hadn't been used in years. She was contacting something as she was happy to hear communications here in such a long time, for she had to be quick before she got caught.

"Please, can you hear me?" she said as she grabbed a communicator. "I'm trapped on the _Sol-2_ , but Julilla's gone mad! You have to stop her, please! She's already destroyed a town with that contraption here and the rest of Drakonus could be next! What I saw in that machine was a single strand of silver hair that is powering it, but I can't bear it much longer!"

"Who is this?!" yelled Dvora on the other end as it was getting staticky.

"My name's Mizuwa Elkins and I'm in hiding from that horrible angel. Please get here! I'm so afraid right now..."

"Hold on! I'll alert Ryosuke! He's hell-bent on sending troops to get rid of the _Sol-2_ anyway, so I suggest that you stay put until someone rescues you."

"Thank goodness… Please get-"

Without warning, Mizuwa felt her hair being pulled as she turned around and saw Cadmael standing in front of her with his angel blade pressed to her throat. He wasn't about to let her get away as he began to slash at her arm in which he saw her bleeding from where he struck her. Anger flooded him as he was itching to kill her on the spot, for he was ready to do so with a hint of malice in his mind.

"You snitched on us, you bitch!" he yelled as he punched her in the face. "I could pretty much shove you out of the airlock in which it'll set Minara into a much more darker form than what he used to be!"

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Not until I do the right thing by melting off your pretty face of yours!"

"You're destroying towns on that planet, even killing innocent people!"

"It is the will of the one who serves Lucifer that destruction comes in the form of a powerful light! No one will stop it, not even the new up-and-coming _god!_ In the end of it all, the Executive Division will dominate this galaxy and no one will stand in our way!" He is ready to kill Mizuwa as he his angel blade pressed to her throat. "You cannot stop us, for we will rule _all!_ , my dear, and the lives of innocents will be chosen whether to live or die… We hold the keys to the kingdom and we also hold the lives of others in our hands in which no one could stop us in this fight against the Order of Letters and their allies. It's the will of the Executive Division and nothing will stop us in the bitter end..."

"Let go of her, you bastard!"

Cadmael saw Minara appearing out of nowhere as he had his own angel blade in his hand. He was there to save Mizuwa the moment she was released, but bruised and injured. The sight of her being abused like that made Minara's blood boil as he was ready to attack Cadmael on the spot, for he wasn't about to let him get away with what he was doing.

"It's about time that I settled things with you, Minara," said Cadmael.

"You're not gonna lay another finger on Mizuwa, you hear me?!" he yelled as he was ready to fight against his opponent. "First, your mistress kills my wife and father-in-law, and now you abduct and abuse Mizuwa just to use her as bait?! You have no honor just like what your mistress does after all those times she seduced _married_ men to her bed, only to see them die by her poison between her legs!"

"I told your bride-to-be about how you stabbed a woman in you might end up stabbing _her_ as well."

"I only did it just to make her feel how she would lose loved ones around her if she has any. For the record, I do _not_ get violent towards women, but Julilla's methods crossed the line the moment she strung up my beloved Penelope and her father to the gallows. You may believe what you want, but I would have my honor with me than be tossed away in the point of despair. Your mistress' death will be caused by someone else because I can't bear living with a grudge forever, for it nearly made me go dark."

"Julilla's caught in the madness and you can't stop it. Project Ra is already active in which she snatched a single strand of silver hair from the new god's head just to activate it. You remember the small fraction of Alecrast's core when it was used to cause devastation during the First Galvanic Uprising many years ago? It was mainly made to make a statement against both friends and foes who fought, only to suffer from the black ooze that killed many until it all came to an end when a certain child with a jeweled sigil came into the world to stop the war."

"Mizuwa, you need to hide, alright?" Minara sees her hide into one of the vents as he was ready to duel with Cadmael. "Now, then; let's fight to the death..."

Both Minara and Cadmael got out their angel blades and began to fight momentarily. The clanging of angel blades in their hands were more than enough to cause chaos on the floating station above Drakonus as both High Elf and angel were fighting to the death in this duel of honor. With Cadmael dealing the first blow, he struck at Minara in his arm as he felt the blood seep through his white tunic that he wore. He wasn't afraid of death as he was willing to lay down his life if need be. In a swift moment, he slashed at Cadmael as he struck him in the stomach in which he wasn't about to kill him entirely, for he wasn't about to go dark completely while tryint to retain his honor on the sly.

"You insolent bastard," said Cadmael as he was clutching at his side. "If you wanna kill me, then I suggest that you go and _finish_ it!"

"I won't kill you because I was taught better than that," said Minara as he put away his angel blade while tearing off a sleeve of his tunic. "My grandfather taught me a lot more than just holding a grudge in which he even said that it could never let go of those who bore past grievances towards their oppressors." He draws an angel-banishing sigil on the wall with his own blood as he uses it to make Cadmael disappear for now. "I won't let the Executive Division get their way this time, not on my watch right now..."

Minara saw Mizuwa get out of her hiding spot as she ran into his arms. He was grateful that she was safe as he wanted her to be safe once again in which he was worried about her safety. He was ready to teleport her out of harm's way as he didn't want her to get hurt, for he had the same angelic blood coarsing with the Elven blood in his veins.

"We're getting out of here," he said.

"What happened to that terrible angel?" asked Mizuwa.

"He vanished when I used an angel-banishing sigil to get him out of the way for now. As for Julilla, she'll end up dead… by someone else's hand."

"Cadmael said that you stabbed her in her womb, didn't you? Is that true?"

"I didn't kill her like I planned it because of the fact that a form of divine light forbade me to do so after I fought Sam earlier. He was right about me on the verge of going dark, but it swayed me into gravely wounding Julilla for killing those that I loved. They were from the House of Varus in which they were also revered all over Claudius and Claudian society. I have children with Claudian blood just as much as mine, but I also have to focus on protecting young Nerva, who is also one of the Terran God's prophets. I can't let myself go dark again. I have so much to take care of right now."

"Minara, I saw that evil woman you bore a grudge against and she's not about to stop until she sees most of Drakonus under rubble."

"That will _never_ happen because Sam will come here to destroy the _Sol-2_ and save us from the clutches of Project Ra. After that, we will marry like we promised in which I can't just leave an empty void vacant forever."

Minara began to escort Mizuwa out of the secret communications area as they were walking towards a corridor. He was ready to use his angelic powers to transport his future beloved out of harm's way as he was about to do so until he saw several Ketch robots arriving without warning. They were surrounded as the Ketch machines were efficient into being armed with swords and guns up to the hilt, but getting past them wasn't an easy task right now. What Minara and Mizuwa didn't expect was that Julilla was waiting for them as she wasn't about to let them go right now, for they were her prisoners that were there to stay...

"Well, well; you two really screwed up this time…," she said as she had a smile on her face. "Sooner or later, I will destroy Drakonus and the Order with it and no one will stop me with Project Ra at the helm!"

 **To be continued...**


	40. The Fall of Project Ra, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 6**

 **Chapter 40: The Fall of Project Ra, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **The Road So Far…**

Minara began to escort Mizuwa out of the secret communications area as they were walking towards a corridor. He was ready to use his angelic powers to transport his future beloved out of harm's way as he was about to do so until he saw several Ketch robots arriving without warning. They were surrounded as the Ketch machines were efficient into being armed with swords and guns up to the hilt, but getting past them wasn't an easy task right now. What Minara and Mizuwa didn't expect was that Julilla was waiting for them as she wasn't about to let them go right now, for they were her prisoners that were there to stay.

"Well, well; you two really screwed up this time…," she said as she had a smile on her face. "Sooner or later, I will destroy Drakonus and the Order with it and no one will stop me with Project Ra at the helm!"

* * *

 **Now…**

Reiko arrived at the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus as she was concerned about my safety right now. She was fearing the worst as she saw the news on television in which she saw the crater where Manners Point used to be. She had a gut feeling that Julilla went too far this time as she wanted to tell everyone about it until she saw several members of the Garrison Corps rushing to stand guard against the next attack. What she didn't expect was that she noticed Clement arriving as he was there with some of the other members of the Order getting ready to stand their ground to defend the main headquarters from destruction.

"What are you doing here?" he said sternly.

"I was looking for my husband, but it seems that he's not here right now," said Reiko.

"Women are forbidden to take up arms or come here; you know that!"

"I'm here because I'll always wait for Sammy to come home just to look after us. I won't let him be seduced by Julilla and her cronies."

It wasn't long until Clement slapped Reiko in the face as she wasn't about to let her speak too much due to his pride of being an Elf man from the MacVicker Clan. Still, Reiko didn't move from her distance as she wasn't about to take another hit. Just as Clement was about to slap her again, she caught his hand as she wasn't about to let him do that to her, for she wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"You dare to defy a man as a woman?!" he yelled.

"I came here to find my husband, but I also came here to offer support for those in the Order," said Reiko. "You know that I am my husband's wife and I am aware of how the Executive Division works."

"If you think you can commandeer what you don't have, then you're in way over your head for a graceless lady like _you_."

"I'm a lot of things, Clement MacVicker, but I am _never_ a graceless lady!" Reiko's hair begins to turn into a bright silver as she was letting him have it. "You may think that I don't do much other than being in the home, but you're wrong!"

"Shut it up, Reiko! Just shut it up! Women who refuse to be silent are nothing but screech owls who become loud and obnoxious! A woman's true duty is to stay at home tending to her husband and children so they won't become out of control!"

"I don't just attend to my duties as someone from the Order, but I do it for family and it will _never_ end with blood! We're all there for a reason, even for _you_ in which we fight for the right things!"

"You listen here, Reiko-"

"No, you listen to _me_!"

Reiko was relieved as she saw Dean rushing to her aid in which he was itching to punch Clement in the face. What he didn't expect was that her light blue hair turned into silver as she was not about to let Clement slap her around like that, for she didn't want him to do so.

"And you defend that snake who shed her skin when she's supposed to be at home with the children?!" he yelled.

"You better _not_ be slapping her around or else I'll do more than just kick your ass in real time," said Dean. "You came here to defend this place, so I duggest that you act properly like a member or the Order or else I'll mop the floor with your ass!"

"Brother…," said Reiko as she saw his arm turn into his diamond form.

"You think that I can let you hurt a woman?! You're nothing more than an all-out sniveling man-baby who doesn't get his way the moment one ups the ante on your ass!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, Dean Winchester!" yelled Clement. "I'm here to offer support, not be interrupted by a woman!"

"A woman can be anything!" yelled Reiko as she released Clement's hand. "We aren't weak as perceived to be, so I suggest that you behave yourself!"

A powerful angelic aura surrounded Reiko as she was ready to let Clement have it without resorting to violence. In a brief moment of defeat, he cowered in her presence as he bowed down the moment he saw her to be more than just a High Elf from the Mitani clan and a member of the Winchester Family. She was putting her foot down as she didn't want Clement to misbehave in front of her due to the newly-minted status she just excelled to.

"I won't hurt you, but you should also behave yourself around women like me," she said.

"What the hell _are_ you?" yelled Clement as he was cowering in front of her.

"I'm just a simple Woman of Letters and the wife of my precious Sammy!"

"We've got a problem!"

Dean rushed outside of the lobby as he saw a tank full of soldiers from the Executive Division. He was expecting it as he was also ready to defend the Order's main headquarters here on Drakonus, for this was just the worst on this battle right now…

* * *

Minara and Mizuwa were restrained by the Ketch machines as they were at the mercy of Julilla, who refused to let them leave quietly. The ice queen was determined to activate Project Ra once again as she was exuberant into doing so, but not without witnesses first. She wanted to see them cower in front of her as she was also wanting to get back at Minara for denying her what she wanted the most and that was a child.

"You think you can get away from me just because you bear a grudge against me?!" she yelled as she drew out her knife. "You won't leave the _Sol-2_ and I will make damn sure that my soldiers will kill you."

"The Order already knows about your malignance, Julilla," said Minara. "You're a murderer, a liar, and a deceiver!"

"I've been swindled once by that shapeshifter, but all I want is to be satisfied by _you_ , my darling Minara… It seems that you get an erection just to see me, but your future bride-to-be will end up dead before you marry her."

"I would rather see you thrown out of the airlock than become your personal sex toy! You already killed two of my loved ones and you would do the same with Mizuwa?!"

"I bear no ill will towards you, but I still have feelings for you even after you stabbed me earlier. I also want you to be fervent towards me if you want to live out your golden years. If you do so, then you will be spared death."

"Go to hell!"

Minara saw one of the Ketch robots drag Mizuwa towards an escape pod chute as she was about to be shoved out of the airlock. She was fighting tooth and nail against her captor as she noticed Minara struggling to get free until he broke from his captor's restraints and saved his beloved from a troubling fate. He was not about to let that Ketch robot begin to press the button until he saw the power shut down briefly the moment he saved Mizuwa from certain death. Julilla, in her fury let out a piercing scream of anger as she saw the two escapees take cover the moment she sicced some of the Ketch machines on them in other places.

"You can't escape your fate, Minara!" she screamed. "Sooner or later, my soldiers will find you and your whore and this time, they will _kill_ you the moment they see you!"

Julilla's fury was seen all over the place as she was determined to unleash hell all over the _Sol-2_. Her rage was absolute as she would stop at nothing to do away with those who rubbed her the wrong way in which she would do far worse just to get what she wanted. She was hell-bent on putting the Order out of commission as the time to do so was at hand, for she was itching to do so just to win the Second Galvanic Uprising in the process…

* * *

I was hidden in the vents as I was in the underbelly of the _Sol-2_. The place above Drakonus was bigger as I had to go and deactivate the space station's codes in order to have our troops advance to shut it down. Still, I had my work cut out for us as I also had to be wary of my decisions that I made. When I got towards the control room, I punched in the working codes as they worked without delay in which I was ready to advance. Still, I couldn't let anyone down at this moment until I saw Minara and Mizuwa on screen being surrounded by Julilla and her Ketch machines. The sight of them being put under the ice queen's whim made sent a chill to my heart as I wanted to rescue them badly. Still, I couldn't do anything right now as I also had a job to do in which it was vital to so so. When I came out of another vent, I entered into a medical lab as I noticed the previous scans of a humanoid body in which I noticed the scar below the stomach, but the further evidence I noticed was very damning indeed.

The chart indicated how the toxins from the Claudian tree frogs Julilla was injected with were beginning to take their toll as they were also very deadly indeed. The poisons themselves had eradicated her reproductive organs to the brink of even eating away at the uterus in slow strides. It was a troubling process for an ice queen, but I wasn't sorry for her actions due to what she had done to Minara. Just as I was about to leave, I saw a pocket rom disc on the table as I picked it up and inserted it into the projector. What I was about to see was more damning than what the Executive Division was doing in which I saw Julilla as a teenager naked and strapped down onto an examination table in which I noticed a young man standing over her all dressed in surgical garb, but what is he doing?

"This is wrong!" I heard Julilla say over the recording on the projector. "I don't wanna cooperate with any more experiments, Junius!"

"We are suffering a backlash after the last Orc War and the only way we can do it is to seduce and kill one's target!"

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?!" Julilla notices a syringe of green liquid in the young man's hand as he was ready to do his worst. "Are you injecting poison into me?!"

"This poison comes from the Claudian tree frogs in which their toxins are known to slowly kill their targets. I know that you don't want to cooperate, but your honor as a member of the Paxton Family is on the line right now! Our experiments will flourish and we'll be invincible against those in the Order and those who view us as pariahs!"

"No! I don't want this! Please, don't do this! I'm your flesh-and-blood sister, Junius, not your prized guinea pig!" The young man spread Julilla's legs open as he shoved the syringe inside of her the moment he injected the poison into her body. "No, this isn't right! NO!"

The recording stopped as it made me cringe to see Julilla being used in such dangerous experiments like that. Still, I had to confront her as I took the pocket rom disc out of the projector and put it im my pocket. Going back into the vent, I was ready to rescue Minara and Mizuwa as I was most likely to be stopped by a sight that worried me since the destruction of the _Sol-1_ last year. It wasn't long until I saw a familiar contraption that was similar to the one on the destroyed space station. It was a machine that was used to amplify any form of raw power that I has as I saw the strand of my hair glowing in a glass container.

I also noticed a map that targeted not only the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus, but Anzu Village and Skyward City as well. I had to stop it as I decided to do the right thing and shatter the container with the hair strand in it. It was worth it as I decided to go back into the vent until I saw the door open up without warning. What I didn't expect was that I noticed a group of Ketch robots arriving as they also had me surrounded in which I knew of them to be a bigger menace than that of the soulless dolls that were churned out from Darbus' leftovers. What I also didn't expect was that I noticed Julilla arriving as she was smiling with an ice-cold glee all over her, for she was ready to take advantage of me soon enough.

"I see that you took the bait as planned, but the rest of you will do, my beloved Sam," she said.

"Where are Minara and Mizuwa?" I demanded.

"They're about to be sent out of the airlock floating in space if you don't cooperate."

"You're bluffing and sooner or later, you will fail in your attempt to subdue me just like with what your superior did."

"Tobias knew the risks, but his temptation with the raw power that he wanted from you turned him into a deranged monster."

Julilla picked up the strand of hair as she put it back into a different container the moment she placed it into the contraption. She was hell-bent on trying to destroy the Order's main headquarters as she was targeting it without a smidgeon of remorse in her mind. With a smile on her face, she was ready to pull the trigger on the button until she noticed it to short out. Anger flooded her as she was shrieking at the top of her lungs due to my meddling that consisted of shutting down Project Ra and all that it stood for in which the time to end it was very near indeed. Once again, I shattered the container with the hair strand as I was also not about to let Julilla get her way, for I was ready to put my foot down. At that moment, I used my raw power to destroy the strand as I didn't want any more widespread destruction that came in the for of abuse that I had within me.

"You think you can stop me by destroying that strand of hair that contained your raw power?! You're sadly mistaken, Sam!" yelled Julilla as she drew out her knife. "You spurned me for the last time and now, you're gonna pay for doing that! I carried your child within me and-"

"There was no child to begin in which your body has been barren the whole time," I said. "As for the doppleganger you seduced, he's in the hospital recovering after he suffered from the poison you still have. As for your predicament into seducing people just to get what you want, the toxins that were injected into you are starting to take their toll in which they've eaten away at your reproductive organs. There's no way into obtaining a child now because of the fact that you were just an innocent who was used mercilessly to be a guinea pig when your handler injected the poison from the Claudian tree frogs into your body."

"You looked at the video of me, didn't you?!" I see Julilla's hands slowly become webbed as she felt her skin become slimy. "You should've never looked at it to begin with, Sam!" She feels a large boil bulging from her back. "You brought this calamity upon me for your insolence! You should've been mine, Sam! You should've made love to me when you had the chance, only to see me doing with that shapeshifter!"

I dodged Julilla's attack as I saw her slowly being turned into what she hated being the most the moment her lust and fury gave a terrible side effect in her physiology. She was turning into a frog as her body was getting out of control the moment I used my raw power to destroy the contraption that was used to operate Project Ra in the process. When I saw Julilla turning into a human-frog hybrid, she leaped up towards me as she even had her tongue become like a frog's. I sensed the tongue to be toxic as I dodged its attacks the moment I fled into the vents again. I was fleeing for my life until I saw the tongue extend the moment I was doomed until _something_ unexpected happened.

"Red rocket!"

A set of twin knives slashed at the tongue as part of it withered the moment it was cut. What I didn't expect was that Dvora was there in which she was there for a reason, for she wasn't about to let me out of her sight just yet. I was relieved to see her here as I also had to make sure that she was protected from harm in this fight, for things were getting ugly on the sly. By the time we exited through into the hangar deck, we were home free

"It's about time I located and saved your ass, Sam!" I heard her yell as she put away her knives.

"Julilla's slipping and the more she aches for my raw power to abuse, the more she turns into what she is now."

"Talk about ugly..." Dvora sees Julilla in her frog-like form as she was reeling from the injury she had earlier. "I bet that no one will be able to kiss _her_ in such a damning state."

"Dvora…, I saw what she went through and it was against her will when she had that Claudian tree frog toxin inserted into her body. The man in the video projection did some experiments on her in which he has close ties to her family as well."

"I know who the guy is, Sam. His name's Junius Paxton, who is Julilla's older brother and heir to his family. I heard all about him in which he is known to do experiments on other members of his family due to his intellect into the mad scientist trope. He even went too far into marrying his own twin sister and siring some inbred scum that would make Sylvanus turn in his grave. He's also dangerous in which you need to watch your back against him in the future."

"I used the same codes to deactivate the _Sol-1_ onto the _Sol-2_. That will give us time to find Minara and Mizuwa, avert the Ketch robots, and get out of here."

"We found them and they are safe for now, but we should also worry about the rest of those walking tin cans crawling all over the place."

We navigated the vent as we had to be aware of the danger that we were facing in which we had to tread carefully. It was a daunting task to stay alive as we also had to tread carefully the moment Julilla was there, for her monstrous form wasn't something to laugh at right now…

* * *

Minara and Mizuwa were hiding away in the vents as they had to be careful of the Ketch robots that were wandering around the space station. The two of them were aware of the constant danger at every turn as they made it towards one of the hangar bays where a shuttle was waiting for them. They were ready to leave as they also wanted to flee this place abouve Drakonus, for their troubles will be over once they flee towards solid ground below.

"We have a slim chance to get free once we take this shuttle," said Minara.

"I hope that we go far away from this place," said Mizuwa.

"As soon as Sam deactivates this space station's defenses, the better we go home. We're not about to become slaves to the Executive Division, nor will we bow down towards them. I've lost loved ones because of them and I won't lose any more of what I have right now."

"Minara..."

"We're going home this time and we'll marry because of the fact that I won't let that void in my heart leave me vacant forever. Perhaps it's time to move on after all that I've been through so far..."

Without warning, a group of Ketch robots burst through the doors as they had their guns in their hands. Taking cover, both Minara and Mizuwa were hiding away as they saw the rain of gunfire hitting the walls of the hangar bay. They were safe for the time briefly until they saw a sword cut through the wall of their hiding place. They saw a Ketch robot armed with a sword as it was ready to kill them on the spot until they saw another one go through its head. What Minara and Mizuwa didn't expect was that Castiel was there as he was most likely to be taking out the Ketch robots that were shooting at everything, for this was going too far right now.

"We have to leave," he said.

"What about Sam?" asked Minara. "He should be here right now and I won't leave him to be Julilla's sex toy."

"Dvora's tracked him down, but they're experiencing trouble as we speak."

"We have our own troubles here, Castiel, for I won't let my mission go unfulfilled." Minara sees the Ketch robots advancing forward as they had their guns in their hands. "Okay, you walking trash cans, let's do this! It's between you and me!"

Minara displayed his angelic aura as he drew out the angel blade in his hand in which it turned into a _katana_ that blazed brightly. With the Ketch machines getting ready to fire, he walked towards them as he began to slash at them in one fell swoop the moment Castiel finished off the rest in which the worst was over for now. Even though Mizuwa was watching in the distance, she was grateful that Minara had his dignity back as she saw him shining brightly from the brink of darkness at the last minute.

"We're going home," said Minara. "That's all we're going to do right now..."

"I hope that we make it safely," said Mizuwa hopefully.

"YOU ARE _NOT_ LEAVING! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Julilla's voice was heard through the intercom as Minara dreaded her presence somewhere. With everything shut down in the hangar bay, he was fearing the worst as he had Mizuwa and Castiel in tow the moment he heard an alarm blaring in the background. The most was yet to come as it was also about to get ugly on the horizon, for there would be repercussions from a woman scorned on the sly.

"You think you can stop me, but you're wrong!" said Julilla as she was slowly on the brink of madness. "My army on the planet is on its way to the Order's main headquarters just to wipe it off the map just like the one on Alecrast! You're too late to stop it, for everyone down there will be caught in the destruction below! No one is safe! The Executive Division has won!"

The sound of Julilla's laughter turned from a human cackle to that of a monstrous guttural tone as Minara had a gut feeling that the ice queen was slipping away fast. Still, he had to find a way out as he noticed me and Dvora running in the nick of time to escort everyone out of the _Sol-2_ before it was too late. We all noticed that the alarm that was blaring was an unpleasant sight as I noticed a screen appear on one of the wall computers, for it was on a very destructive setting indeed.

"The self-destruct system has now been activated," said a computer voice. "All staff members must evacuate in twenty minutes."

"Julilla's gonna destroy us," said Mizuwa as she was shaking with fear.

"Perhaps Cass can teleport us out of here," said Dvora.

"Castiel needs to recover after bringing you here," I said. First ans foremost, the shuttle is our best bet right now in which I can use my raw power to open the airlock to get you out in time."

"That's too dangerous, Sam," he said. "You may be the god of the Ashizoka System, but nothing is worth losing you right now."

"Our lives will end up _being_ nothing if we don't get out of here."

"Sam's right," said Minara. "The shuttle is our only chance just to get out of this clunker before we all die in it."

"I'll face off against Julilla… She's far gone now, but it was also her punishment and justice for her crimes against those we loved dearly, including your loved ones."

"You're taking a big risk, but let's hope that luck is on our side in this battle..."

"You better get going..." I use my raw power to temporarily activate the power in the hangar bay the moment everyone got into the shuttle. "I'll stall Julilla, for she's already far gone… We don't have much time left, for it'll be lucky enough to get out of here to avoid Julilla's madness indeed..."

I saw the shuttle starting up as it fled the airlock in which I was alone to face off against a raging Julilla, who was starting to resemble more monster than humanoid. I was in for the fight of my life as I also had to be aware of what she would do next, for she had destruction against the Order in mind…

* * *

Dean heard the alarms blaring as he saw a group of Ketch robots arriving with a group of soulless dolls that were near the entrance of the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus. He was aware of their precious as they were attacking the soldiers that were on the front lines. When he noticed the Ketch robots going in for the kill while taking out some of the members of the Cross Corps and Garrison Corps, fury raged within him as he wanted to be there to stop those heartless machines that were acquired by the Executive Division. He wanted to help everyone as he saw another volley of Ketch robots coming in which they were making their way towards the front entrance, for they were hell-bent on killing those in the Order in this ongoing war.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled.

"There's too much of those asshats already," said Kevin as he reported in.

"We've lost thirty of our comrades already and those bastard sons of Cybermen are gonna get another thing coming!"

"I just hope that our allies save us… Sam's already up there dismantling the _Sol-2_ while we're stuck dealing with the tin cans that are scurrying all over like rats."

"And we're the ones who can trap them!"

"I bet that Ryosuke's gonna be pissed when he sees those things running towards us..." Dean and Kevin see Reiko walking towards them as she was dressed in a white dress that replaced the one she wore earlier. "No way… Reiko?!"

"We need to have faith…," she said. "Sammy's up there facing off against Julilla, but she's slowly turning into a frog while losing her sanity."

"But we're getting our asses kicked on the front lines!" yelled Dean.

"We need to have faith as not only members of the Order, but as a family as well… It's what Sammy would want, isn't it?"

Reiko began to sing a familiar tune as she had an angelic aura in which the song, "Carry On Wayward Son," was heard all over the galaxy in which a gallant chorus was heard all over the place in the form of divine intervention. The sounds of a chorus blared from planet to planet as it gave the forces guarding the Order extra confidence the moment they fought at the mixed soldiers that the Executive Division had unleashed here in the main headquarters on Drakonus. In the blink of an eye, the _Miyazaki_ arrived as it used its lasers to destroy some of the Ketch machines that were advancing towards the main gate, only to drop like flies while the rest of the forces put a damper on the rest of them in this battle. By the time that the song was over, the _Miyazaki_ landed as Charlie rushed out of there in which she saw the plethora of Ketch robots on the ground, but the rest of the soulless dolls were still advancing until she saw them drop like flies in the form of both diamond projectiles and spores that dissolved their bodies. The battle was over for now, but the worst was yet to come as we all had to be aware of what was happening next in this ongoing war.

"Looks like the goddess of the Ashizoka System gave us a rallying call after all," said Charlie.

"It's about time that you got here," said Dean as he was in his diamond form.

"You can thank that Chonoid for helping out with the rest of us, but Sam's got a bit of a frog problem like the ass-backwards version of _The Frog Prince_ to deal with."

"We heard the song from Lady Reiko," said C'Torrha as she was dressed in battle armor. "It wasn't just heard all over this planet, but from others as well."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Dean.

"It's been all over the news lately in which dozens all over the cosmos have sang that song that became a staple that was referenced in some of the books that you normally see in those popular _Supernatural_ books you commonly find in train stations."

"You better be gearing up for the worst because the Executive Division has abandoned plans to being here and go towards the western part of the Ashizoka System," said Charlie. "Recently, they've set up shop on Stohess in which they won't stop until they abuse what Sam has within him."

"I have a bad feeling about this…," said Dean.

"You're beginning to sound like everyone in _Star Wars_. Still, we need to have our faith put in Sam or else we all fail in the end."

Charlie made her point clear as she saw the fighting from the _Sol-2_ from above. Still, we had to keep going as the Second Galvanic Uprising wasn't about to go down quietly, for the Executive Division was hell-bent on a thirst for power and no one was safe on the horizon…

* * *

I was facing off against Julilla as I saw her jump high towards the piping that was above the ceiling. It was a game of cat and mouse as I dreaded the self-destruct system already reaching down to fifteen minutes. My opponent was a crafty one as she caught up to me while she had her tongue extended towards me once again. This time, I got out a metal stick to curl it the moment I saw Julilla already becoming more like a monster due to the constant experiments that were done on her years prior, for she was in dire need of being put out of her misery the moment I saw her leaping towards me. It wasn't long until I was pinned against the wall as I was facing Julilla directly, who was on the verge of either seducing me or eating me. Still, I was caught in her grip as I was struggling to get free, for Julilla was too far gone in her moment of glory.

"I have you now, S-S-Sam..." I heard her say in a slightly reptillian voice. "You won't s-s-stand a ch-ch-chance againssst me..."

"You're wrong, Julilla," I said. "You're already slipping from your sanity in which there is no hope left for you, only to put you out of your misery..."

"No, S-S-Sam…, I won't let you s-s-slip from my clutchessss ssso readliy..."

"It's too bad that no prince can kiss you now…, but I have better luck than what you and your cronies will _ever_ have!"

I threw Julilla off of me as I changed into my ultimate form in which I saw her changing further from her humanoid form the moment I saw her flying against the wall. She was ready to jump as she was leaping towards me the moment I drew out my sword and sliced off her long tongue when it withered onto the floor. It wasn't long until I saw her turning into a much bigger mass than what was expected to be as I saw nothing but maw and teeth that was once in the form of the ice queen I endured for a while. With tendrils coming towards me, I was tangled up in them as I was about to be eaten the moment I was slowly being dragged to the wide maw. At that moment, I heard Reiko's voice singing as it gave me more confidence just in time to break free while grabbing at the tendril that tangled me up in the first place. With my raw power up to full, I began to electrocute what was left of Julilla as I saw her being turned into a large mass of blood and bone the moment she cracked into pieces. It was over as I was feeling exhausted in which I saw the self-destruct clock down to three minutes as there was nothing for me to do right now. In that time of despair, I gravitated it to the unknown space as I saw nothing but space debris from the _Sol-1_ in which I was doomed to die in space as a hero in the end. With the alarm blaring and the clock now down to one minute, I did my part as I was waiting for my death to appear until I was being dragged out of harm's way the moment the _Sol-2_ exploded in space, but who saved me?

When I was brought safely towards Drakonus, I saw Minara standing in front of me as he was grateful that I was safe, but exhausted while sitting near a fountain near a street post that led to the Order's main headquarters there. Both of us were tired as we also had our work cut out for us, for we also had to pull our weight against the Executive Division in the near future. Staring up in the sky, I saw it to be dusk as I also looked at the pocket rom disc in my hand in which I wanted to show the higher-ups what I picked up, for it was the damning evidence that was too disturbing to see so far.

"You came for me," I said as I returned to my super-charged form that stuck with me. "The battle's over, but the war is still going right now… We have to pull our weight anyway, but the Executive Division's still out there waiting just to pounce in their own lust and greed for power and domination in their wake."

"Castiel told me to get you out of there before the _Sol-2_ exploded," said Minara. "It's the most I can do for now. I couldn't forgive myself for letting you die up there in that clunker and you did more than just stop Project Ra."

"The higher-ups are also going to have their hands full when I give them the evidence that they might want for their archives."

"What kind of evidence?"

"Have you heard of the Paxton Family?"

"I've heard of them before by Gramps during my days of training in the Medical Corps, but from what he told me, they are an aggressive inbred bunch who delved in experiments on things, including their own kin."

"Sammy!"

I saw Reiko running towards me as I saw her with silver hair that shined brightly like starlight while wearing a white dress. She was happy to see me as I saw her hug me warmly. I was glad to see her once again as I couldn't wait to go back home to our temporary place in Anzu Village, for everyone was waiting for me right now.

"I was so worried about you," she said to me.

"I was so worried about you, too," I said as I had tears in my eyes.

"The battle's over for now…, but our enemies are still out there..."

"We should all go home for now… Besides, I have a wedding to perform and a future to cement..."

I was confident into having my family with me as I saw the sun go down while it became night. As for the further situation I was in, the war wasn't over yet as the Executive Division was still out there plotting their next move while hiding in the shadows, for the further moves were about to be fresh in our minds so far…

* * *

Three days after the battle on the _Sol-2_ , I was hard at work as I finally married Minara off to Mizuwa in which they kissed in front of the family members that cheered the occasion. With the festivities going in the form of dumplings and _budae-jjigae_ , I was happy to see everyone here, including the Farragut Clan as we were celebrating the victory over the Executive Division for now. Life returned to normal as I was busy tending to the younger children in which two of them were lively while playing with their toys. I was happy to be with my family as I also vowed to protect them from harm, for there would soon be danger looming without warning.

When I noticed Reiko enter into the nursery where I was, I saw her with some food for the two of us as we were dining at the children's table near the window. Both of us didn't mind it as we began to eat at the food that was put in front of us. Even though the atmosphere was common for small children, it was suitable for us as we were there in our lodgings here on Drakonus.

"I'm hoping that Minara and Mizuwa have a much happier and healthier life," said Reiko as she took a bite of her _budae-jjigae_. "It's sad that Minara had to endure such tragedy, but he's been through enough after what that awful woman did to poor Lentulus and Penelope."

"I was the one who ended up killing her instead of him," I said. "When I saw changing into a much more monstrous form, she was overwhelmed by her desire to seduce me while trying to abuse my raw power."

"She turned into a frog, didn't she?"

"She became much worse in which she became one huge maw in which I had no other choice but to put her out of her misery. What I also found about her was that she had experiments done on her in which she was even injected with the same toxin that was derived from the Claudian tree frogs in the first place. All she became was none other than another victim who was abused in the form of such tragic torture. And do you know who did it? It was none other than her own family who delved in such dangerous experiments like that in which she was groomed to do so just to be a soldier in her reasons to seduce her targets and later kill them in the process..."

"Sammy, our family will _never_ be like that because it's not who we are. We're here because we have hope in our hearts and that's all it matters right now..."

"And what makes you say _that?_ "

"I'm more than just a wife and mother, for I'm just a simple Woman of Letters after all… You can't just shoulder the burden alone, for I'll always bear it with you till the end."

I was more than humbled to hear such words from Reiko as we watched the fireworks being shot off from outside. We were safe from the battle, but not from the war as we all had to be wary of the battle ahead, for it was just the beginning of our worries right now…

 **The end… or is it?**


End file.
